Her Guardian within the Shadow
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: When Twilight was born, Princess Celestia summoned a Guardian to protect her, knowing the filly will be in danger in her future. Though, the guardian she choose isn't... The White Knight of Justice one would have predicted. She choose an Asartes of the Eighth Legion, a Night Lord. This is his story, and how Twilight was able to become who she is... Not knowing. (I own nothing!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

It was the day he longed feared to come, the day their father will die. None of the others are allowed to do anything, all but one, by his order. Konrad had ordered them to stand down, to let the assassin come. Though, despite his orders, Xeron was not going to allow this to happen, he refused to.

The Night Lord lost his mother, at an early age, due to the gang wars on Nostramo. Even though she was the victim of a rapist, Xeron's mother kept saying he was the jewel in her life, a true gift from the Night Haunter. She kept saying that he was special, since he was stronger and faster than the other children. Upon her death bed, holding her hand, Xeron swore that he would become a Night Lord, and bring justice to the stars, like the Night Haunter once did for Nostramo. That he would become a hero, just for her.

When he became one, the sword that was required but not wanted, Xeron soon became attached to the Primarch, imprinting on him like he would his real father. Being part of the First Company, under Jago Savartion, allowed Xeron to be on the same skirmishes as their Primarch. Every day, he trained to one day be part of his personal Raptor Squad…. Showing his prowess with the dreaded lightning claws… Reforging them to seem like real claws on his gauntlets.

But, after the Heresy, even he could see the madness that now claimed their Gene-father. The mindless slaughter, the random acts of cruelty, the deeds of horror that was not the Night Haunter's way… All could see it, many relished in it, but Xeron knew it was wrong and something had to be done. So, there he was, in their Primarch's throne room, hidden in the shadows and perched on an archway.

To keep himself hidden, Xeron kept a low squat, resembling one of the fortress' many gargoyles. Remaining motionless, he watched the Primarch sitting upon his throne of flesh and bone. It almost looked like he was contemplating something.

"I know you are there… Come out, and show yourself." The Primarch suddenly said, making Xeron lock up in surprise.

" _D-Did he see me? Impossible, I have been waiting here long before he arrived!_ " Xeron thought, his eyes filled with panic, the Primarch may have discovered him. " _Well… He is the Night Haunter, and our tactics derived from him…_ "

"I don't have all day, come out." Konrad spoke again, making Xeron even more nervous. Just as he was about to reveal himself, movement suddenly caught his eye. Now, standing before his Primarch… Was the Imperial Assassin!

" _Perfect! I've still gone unnoticed._ " He thought, giving a fanged grin behind his helmet. " _I'll just wait until she is in the perfect position, then I'll-"_ His thoughts were cut short by his Primarch's next words.

"Your presence doesn't surprise me, Assassin. I have known of you, ever since your craft entered the Eastern Fringes. Why did I not have you killed?" Konraid asked, leaning into his throne, while holding up his right claw, like the answer was obvious. "Because your mission, and the act you are about to commit, proves the truth in all I have ever said or done. I merely punished those who had wronged, just as your False Emperor now seeks to punish me."

 _"This is why he is doing it? B-Because… It is proving this his path was the only answer?"_ Xeron thought, frozen by his Primarch's words, barely noticing Konrad standing up to say his final piece.

Konrad stood there, like a stoic Avatar of Fear. His next words, will forever be engraved in Xeron's hearts. "Death is _nothing_ compared to vindication." Even from his perch, Xeron could see the smile on Konrad's face… Just before the Assassin leapt forward, and took the slayed the Night Haunter.

It was all too quick, Xeron's body still frozen by what he had just heard. When he finally shook it off, the Night Lord saw the Assassin cutting his Primarch's head off, along with stealing priceless artifacts from Konrad's, his _father's_ , lifeless body. The act enraged him, the jump pack attached to his armor roaring to life and caught the assassin's attention… "Get away from him, you worthless whore of the False Emperor!" Xeron roared, his claws ready to rip her apart, if she didn't move.

Knowing she couldn't win against a Night Raptor's ferocity, the Assassin quickly evaded and moved away from where she once stood. She looked back at the Night Lord, who had just tried to kill her… Seeing him standing between her and Konrad's corpse, claws open for a possible fight.

"Leave… Before I tear you to shreds!" Xeron growled, using every fiber of his being to not lunge out and kill his Primarch's killer.

The Assassin didn't wait, she knew there would be more very soon. She quickly turned and did what she was trained to do, in a situation like this one…. _Run_.

Xeron could hear his brothers cursing the Assassin, all saying they vow to destroy her order one day… But he blanked them out, he didn't care. The mourning Night Lord knelt beside his Gene-father, the only father he ever knew, running his claws against the corpse's armor. "So… That is why you became what you hunted. To prove, that fear and violence can be used for good..." He muttered, eyeing the headless corpse.

When he heard the telltale heave boot steps of several Astartes, he just turned to see the Primarch's Inner Circle. "It is done?" One wearing the armor of a Terminator asked. Xeron could only nod, in response, before looking back at the lifeless corpse.

One of them, and he knew exactly who, suddenly raced out of the throne room. The others tried to call him back, talks of him disobeying the Primarch… But they all knew, _he_ would avenge their father's murder. By the time the Inner Circle noticed that Konrad's relics were stolen, they too were after the assassin. All but Xeron, who stood up and flew back into the raptors of the throne room's archway, to do what he hasn't done since his mother's death…. To shed his tears of sorrow and mourn the death of his father.

This was all three-hundred years ago, ten-thousand in the Imperium, for the Night Raptor. While his armor had changed, adorned with trophies of those he's slain and mimicking other Raptors in armor style. Unlike many other Raptors, Xeron tries to stay on both of his feet but will be found squatting, and leaping, like them. While other Night Lords have fallen to mindless acts of slaughter, and acts of terror, Xeron tried to keep to the way Konrad would have wanted them to. Which included viciously slaughtering criminals, along with the corrupt, while ignoring those he deemed as _innocent_. He didn't spare any Imperial Forces, representatives, or Astartes; such actions didn't leave him with many "brothers" or Claws to truly fight beside. He often found himself in a vacant spot that a random Claw needed filled.

The Night Lords had many personal slaves, Xeron didn't have even one. He had the tokens, enough for ten slaves, but he didn't feel right after losing his first one…. The only slave he ever actually "owned".

She had turned his token into an amulet, to wear around her neck and show it off. He called her "Airy", a little girl he found balled up and crying after her kidnapping. She had been beaten by the other slaves, unable to find herself a place to live within their ship. The Night Raptor took pity on her, and gave her the coin… Which allowed her to share his chambers.

Unfortunately, after the two actually became attached, a new slave killed her out of spite for his own kidnapping. Not knowing the rules, he boasted about killing one of the Night Lord's "favorite pets" and held Airy's token like it was a trophy…. The other slaves backed away, seeing the blood red eyes glowing from Xeron's anger, behind him. That day, the new slaves got a taste of what happens when a Demi-God of Terror is fueled by rage.

Now, Xeron was alone again, heading to another Claw's meeting room… Their current _Lord_ said this Claw was going out on a special mission. One that needed his 'expertise', as the Lord called it. Xeron couldn't make much sense of it, since any Raptor had his same skill sets. Only difference was that he used his bladed claws instead of bolters or chain weapons.

When he walked in, he was greeted by the clicking of bolters and the red visors of other Night Lords. "So, the Raptor finally shows up? About time." One, wielding a stormbolter, said in an arrogant tone. Xeron watched, as the others lowered their weapons.

"Be happy I even agreed to this mission. It's rare to get a Raptor without a hunting pack of his own." Xeron said, wlaking up to the planning table. "What is the mission, anyways? Our 'benevolent' lord didn't share much. Only that I, specifically, was needed for it."

"Assassination and Disruption Mission, on an Imperial Supply World. While we move in, and destroy the primary warehouses, you'll be moving in to take out the world's Lord Governor… In a Night Lord's fashion. However, the catch is, you aren't allowed to leave any witnesses of your presence." The Claw Sergeant, by the look of him, answered.

"Hm… Strange request, but I can see why it requires a lone Raptor, instead of a whole pack. Easier to evade detection." Xeron said, but he felt off about the mission… There was something that wasn't being said.

The Claw's Havoc, sporting an autocannon, suddenly spoke up. "Think you can do it, Raptor? If not, we're sure there is another that could." He gave a light, insulting, chuckle. "There are rumors that Raptors from the First Company weren't skilled, as many would have thought."

They were playing at his pride now, Xeron really didn't like the feel of this mission. They were goading him into doing it, he'll have to be careful. "Of course I can… Though, I could demonstrate by ripping out both of your hearts." He answered, holding up his right hand, flecking the claws.

"Why you little-" The Havoc was about to point his weapon at Xeron, when the Claw's Sergeant stopped him.

"Enough, Xir. He's already agreed and I'm happy we can fully focus on our own task at hand." The Claw Sergeant said, before going back to the mission. "Once done, we'll meet up back at the Thunderhawk, used to bring us there. Understood?" The group nodded, in agreement. "Good, now get prepared and loaded up. We leave in the hour."

"An hour? What called for such a rapid deployment?" Xeron asked, not aware of any current operations.

"This supply world is a target of opportunity, one we cannot pass up." The Claw Sergeant answered.

"Alright… I'll see you all at the Thunderhawk." Xeron said, he knew this squad's personal transport. He's been with almost every squad on the warship, and knew their docking position. Instead of 'bonding' with them, Xeron decided to just wait for the Claw at their transport.

Once the Raptor had left, the Claw's Apothecary walked up to the Sergeant. "Think he suspects anything?" He asked, looking back at the door.

"Possibly. Lord Garthor warned me that Xeron is rather keen on the unexpected… But we have our orders, so we must carry them out." The Sergeant said, going back to his own preparations. The Apothecary nodded, going back to checking the squad's vitals and scans.

The deployment and infiltration was rather easy. The Supply World was a back water one, and lightly defended. It was only given enough equipment to ward off pirates, or raiders. Xeron, who was sticking to the shadows that were provided by the world's night cycle, was moving from building top to building top. He knew how to stay out of sight, while hunting for prey, it came with the territory of being a Raptor. When he reached the top of a barracks, he could see the target location.

" _Loyalist Imperial bureaucrats_ …" He thought, eyeing the largest building in the city, not far from his current location. " _So predictable_." He reached up, and pressed the vox communicator on his helmet. "Sergeant, I'm in position. When you set off the first charge, I'll move in. By the time I get there, most of the guards will be gone." He said, eyeing the building, noticing there were no Imperial regalia on it… Which was strange.

"Acknowledge. Setting off the first charge in three… Two… One…" When the count ended, a massive explosion occurred in the supply yard, on the other side of the city.

Guardsmen started to pour out of the barracks, their attention fixed on where the explosion occurred. Xeron gave a fanged grin, they were acting like he had predicted, allowing him to soar over the building tops, unnoticed.

By the time he reached the Lord Governor's building, latching on to the walls with his claws and talons, two more explosions had gone off. Xeron looked around, smirking at what he saw. _"Only a skeleton crew to protect the Lord Governor? He must be an idiot!"_ He thought, how easy it is for an assassin to infiltrate the building.

When he reached the Lord Governor's office, the balcony entrance was open, a forth explosion had occurred and he could hear what was being said. "I don't care, Captain! Find out what is causing these explosions, use every man you have to do so!" The Lord Governor yelled, over the radio. His personal Guards were flanking both sides of him, watching the office doors.

" _Too easy…_ " Xeron smirked, before silently approaching the three of them. He opened both claws, their edges darkened by the crimson paint over them. By the time he was noticed by the Guards, it was too late for them.

The Lord Governor fell back against his desk, terror written all over his face, while watching the Raptor lift the guardsmen by their heads. Their muffled screams filled his ears, the claws growing tighter. "No, wait! Please, don't kil-" The Lord Governor went pale, the moment blood splashed all around his office, and ran down their armor. "Y-You killed them…" He muttered, as Xeron dropped the now dead guardsmen, before he grabbed and slammed the Lord Governor against his desk.

Xeron leaned forward, giving a twisted cackle. "Yes, I did, Lord Governor." He whispered, reaching a claw up and using it to caress the side of his face. "But, compared to what I'm about to do to you? They got off easy." He could almost taste the fear emitting from him, the Lord Governor's eyes wide in pure terror.

Before he could possibly plea for his life, Xeron ripped both of his eyes out! Causing the Lord Governor to scream in agony. Using one hand, Xeron kept the mortal pinned while using the other to slowly cut his limbs clean off. Keeping the Lord Governor alive was rather easy, Xeron has done such things countless times before. However, the amount of blood loss soon caused his victim to expire. He used his thumbs to cut into the mortal's cheeks, and forced his jaw to open wider than it should, before pulling his tongue out… It gave a sickening look of terror.

" _Not my best work, but it's still rather well done_." He thought, smirking at it, before a sound and a voice caused his eye to go wide.

A young, feminine, voice asked in a sleepy manner. "Daddy? What are those noises, and why is everyone yelling?" Xeron slowly turned around, and saw a five year old girl, no older than Airy was, in the doorway. It took her a moment, after wiping her sleepy eyes, to see what had happened. "Dad-dy?" She asked, eyes wide at the sight.

Xeron was frozen solid by what he was looking at, and how she was just staring at the scene in front of her. " _Damnit… What am I going to do now?_ " He thought, before another voice suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, Xeron… What are you going to do?" The voice asked. It was of a woman, motherly and almost benevolent. "Are you going to slay her, like you did her father?"

" _N-No… I can't! I only punished those who deserved to be punished_." His mind replied, looking around for the supposed psyker.

"Why… Why did you… Kill my daddy?" The girl asked, tears forming in her eyes. "H-He never hurt no o-one… He always helped people."

Xeron just looked at her, taken back by what she just said. "Imperials _never_ help those around them, they are selfish in their own corrupt hunger for power… They all must die for their crimes that all of the False Emperor's lackeys are guilty-" He was cut off by her next words.

"B-But daddy wasn't helping the Imperium anymore… He said he couldn't stand how they were treating everyone." She looked up at him, Xeron felt both of his hearts drop.

" _W-What have I done?_ " Xeron looked back at the Lord Governor's corpse. " _I've done the Imperium's work for them!_ " He heard a _click_ before rushing over to the girl, and yelled. "Get down!" Covering her smaller frame with his ceramite clad body.

After the explosion had gone off, Xeron looked back at the hole in the wall, and was surprised at the site. Standing there, in the ruined hole, was the Claw he had arrived with! "Well done, Xeron… With him dead, all we need to do now is kill the girl." The Sergeant said, looking at the scene before he eyed Xeron, who kept the girl shielded with his arms.

"Why?" He slightly growled.

The Sergeant tilted his head, pondering the question or why it was asked. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why did we attack this world!? They weren't Imperials! We had no reason to!" Xeron roared his grip around the girl becoming tighter.

"Because this is what the Warmaster wanted… The more others think how cruel the Imperium is, the more side with him." The Sergeant answered. "That, and Lord Garthor wants to see if you're truly with us…. Now _kill_ her."

Xeron looked at the girl, who was giving him a terrified look… That was when the woman's voice returned. "Well, Son of the VIII Legion? Will you kill her, or will you save her? Will you be a Night Lord of Konrad Cruze, or of Abbandon?" She asked, making Xeron ponder her words.

"No…" He muttered, placing the girl behind him.

"What did you just say?" The Sergeant asked, the others looking at him.

"I said…" Xeron suddenly held his claws out, becoming more like a shield for the girl. "No! I refuse to become a pawn for one who insults our Gene-father, who uses us as cannon fodder, and forces us to go against the Night Haunter's teachings!"

The Sergeant shook his head, and sighed. "How unfortunate." He said, looking at the Havoc. "Xir, kill them both."

"With pleasure." Xir said, preparing his autocannon… But he never got the chance to fire a single bolt.

Xeron, with blinding speed and a hunter's grace, rammed one claw into Xir's chest before using the other to rip his head clean off! He looked back at the girl, his helmet giving off a metallic growl-like voice. "Run! I'll hold them off, get out of here!" The girl was dumbstruck, but nodded and ran away.

 **-Equestria, when Twilight was just a foal-**

Within the Canterlot Castle's throne room, a white alicorn, with a flowing rainbow-like mane, smiled at what she was seeing. "Found him." She muttered.

One of her unicorn guards looked up at her. "Found who, Princess?" He asked.

Celestia held her smile. "The guardian of a special foal… One that isn't afraid to get his hooves dirty." She said, making the guard give her a confused look.

 **-Supply World, the Lord Governor's Office-**

"You three, kill him! Malcor, kill the girl!" The Sergeant yelled, but his orders weren't fast enough to be registered by his Claw.

Xeron used his jump pack to launch himself into the Apothecary. When they hit the wall, he quickly rammed a claw into their neck, and ripped out Malcor's throat! Feeling panicked bolter fire slam into his shoulders, Xeron turned around and used Maclor's body as a meat shield. While using Maclor's corpse, Xeron charged into the three that were firing at him. He threw the corpse on one, grabbed the second's bolter and forced him to fire at the third. Before the second could recover, he used his claw to stab into his chest and rip out their hearts.

When the first was actually able to recover, he was face to claw with Xeron… Fairing no better than the others. Xeron went to deal with the last, he was hit by a burst of the Sergeant's stormbolter. Xeron fell backwards, and landed on top of one of the other Night Lords, the Sergeant slamming his boot on to the Raptor's chest. "See what happens when you betray your brothers, Xeron? I hope you're happy." The Sergeant pointed his stormbolter at him. "Any last words?"

"Yeah…" Xeron coughed, laughing a bit before a few rings fell down on to the ground. "Now I know how Prophet Talos felt."

The Sergeant went wide eyed, and couldn't react fast enough before the entire office went off with a large explosion, caused by the four grenades Xeron detonated…. Killing both Xeron and the Sergeant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Xeron didn't feel cold, he actually felt rather warm. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing the stars, almost like he was in the void, and laying on a road of light. His eyes looked around some more, noticing his armor was still on. "Ok… Everything has officially become strange, and that's saying something from one who's dealt with Daemons." He said, slowly standing up and noticed he wasn't in pain.

The woman's voice spoke, giggling a little. "I can understand that reaction… But I assure you, when I say this, nothing will happen." Xeron quickly turned around, claws ready for a fight, and saw the strangest sight.

"What the…" He muttered, lowering his arms in disbelief. Right there, in front of him, was a pure white equine! Her mane and tail were pink, green, and some sort of bluish color. What freaked him out the most, was the fact she had horns and wings! "… Please tell me I'm barely alive and some Apothecary pumped me full of pain-killers…"

She gave a pondering look. "Well… I'm afraid you did die, in your universe at least. However, I brought you here to give you an offer." The Equine said, before realizing something. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't introduce myself!" The alicorn gave a sage-like nod. "I am Princess Cleslestia, Princess of the Sun and Ruler of Equestria."

Xeron just continued to look at her, in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing, let alone what he heard. He shook his head, and regained himself. "Wait, whoa, hold on…" He said, eyeing the alicorn. "With all due respect, ehm… _Princess_ , what offer? I swear, in the name of the Primarch, if you say friendship… I'll rip out my own heart-… Wait, can I still do that?"

"Not right now, no… As for the first question?" Celestia said, before giving a smile and made a squeaking sound. "S-Sort of?"

Xeron looked around. "The fuck was that!?"

"Oh, that happens with awkward smiles… But yes. To go more in depth, I need you to protect a very special foal." Celestia answered, thinking. "Like a Guardian of a future Princess."

It was a good thing Xeron was wearing a helmet, because he was giving Celestia a look that obviously asked 'are you stupid'… "And what made you think a Night Lord, a Night Raptor at that, would be perfect to protect a 'foal'?" He asked, crossing both arms.

"To be honest, it couldn't be just anyone. It required a Night Lord, those willing to go that extra mile to do what needs to be done. Though, it had to be a specific Night Lord." She answered, making Xeron think on it more.

"So, what narrowed it down to me, then?" He asked, watching for her reaction.

She gave him a motherly smile, kind of creeped him out a bit, her eyes completing the look. "The promise you made to your mother, and how zealously you try to stay to the Primarch's Path." Celestia answered. "Will you accept my offer? It will be a chance to be that hero of justice, along with another chance at protecting Airy?"

That caught him, the fact she _knew_ about his promise, and Airy. "What do you mean by 'another chance to protect Airy'?"

Celestia gave a nod, smiling at him while she walked up. "The foal will be in many dangers, even at a young age. After she becomes my student, she'll still be in grave danger." She answered, nodding a few times. "She will need you almost all of her life…. I know about what happened to Airy, because you weren't watching her, like usual, that man killed her in spite. This is your chance to redo such a thing, and prevent it from happening again."

Xeron thought about it for a moment, and only had one question left. "I won't have to be… An equine, will I?" He asked.

Celestia shook her head. "Not at first, not until she becomes my student. Then, we'll have to make alterations." She answered before giving a bigger smile. "I even returned a few things to help. Like the last image of Konrad, and the token you gave Airy."

Xeron looked behind him, and saw a small bag on his belt. Opening it up, he found the very objects Celestia named. "Alright… I'll do it." He looked back at her, nodding. "I'll protect this foal for you."

Celestia gave an approving nod, still holding her smile. "Thank you, Xeron. You won't regret this, I promise." She said, before a bright flash of light engulfed the two of them.

 **-Equestria, Canterlot Castle-**

The guards waited for their Princess' return, relieved to see a golden flash of her magic. "Princess! You took longer than you said-…" A unicorn guard said, before seeing the eight foot tall, midnight clad, Night Raptor beside their beloved Princess. "Who is this Princess?" The guard asked, the others surrounding him.

"This is the Guardian I spoke of. Now, if you all will excuse us… We have a foal to visit." Celestia said, leaving the throne room, with Xeron right behind her.

While they walked down Canterlot's street, Celestia explained who the foal was and what she was going to do in the future. Thanks to his enhanced biology, Xeron learned what she wanted him to. Though, some of his attention was drawn to how strange this world was, but the night was actually beautiful. Celestia noticed this, and started to talk about her younger sister, and how her nights were always better.

Before they knew it, they had reached a decent looking house, with a balcony. Xeron just looked up at it, his acute hearing picking up the sounds of a baby having a trouble sleeping. Celestia noticed him, smiling. "She's up there… Go on, I'll handle the parents and her older brother."

"Alright… Just give me a moment." Xeron said, Celestia nodded before heading to the house. She lifted her hoof up, listening to what was on the other side, with a smile.

She gently tapped the door and heard a mare, quickly, yell. "Coming! One moment, please!" Before the sounds of somepony trotting followed. There were sounds of the door locks unlocking and then the door slowly opened, revealing a light violet unicorn mare, with matching mane but had a white streak in it. "I am terribly sorry, we didn't expect any late night visitors and-…" She got a good look at who was behind the door. "And… And… And…" The mare repeated, surprised at who it was.

"Honey? Who is at the door?" A male voice said, before a dark blue unicorn stallion walked over, and saw who it was that left his wife completely dumbfounded.

"I am deeply sorry for such a late night visit, my little ponies, but this is a rather important matter." Celestia apologized. "Would it be alright, if I come in?"

"O-Of course!" The couple said, together, before moving out of the Princess' way, so that she could enter.

"Now, I bet you're both wondering what has brought me here, which is obviously of some great importance to Equestria." She said, the two of them nodding, feeling blessed that the Princess herself was actually in their home! "It is about your daughter, Twilight Sparkle." The two parents suddenly had a look of concern, eyeing each other for a quick second before looking back at the Princess. "My powers allowed me to see how special and unique she is. One day, Ms. Sparkle will become a very powerful unicorn, with a little help that is."

"Um, Princess… I don't know if you knew it or not… But Twilight is around three months old, and yet she still cannot use magic." The mare said, still concerned for her daughter. "Are you sure that it is her?"

Celestia gave a nod. "So sure, that I used a great deal of magic to summon a powerful guardian, just to protect her." She answered, the couple looking around.

It was the stallion's turn to speak up. "Excuse me, Princess… But what guardian? You came here alone."

Before Celestia could answer, the sounds of a foal crying filled the house. "Oh no, she's scared again… Excuse me, Princess, but it seems our daughter is afraid of the dark. I'll just go and-…" The mare was suddenly stopped by the Princess.

"Leave it… To _him_." She said, the two gave a confused look before a roaring hum was heard outside of their house, followed by metal tapping against concrete. "Let us go watch, and see what he does, yes?" The two nodded, following the Princess up the stairs.

When they reached the crying foal's room, Celestia slightly opened the door enough for them to peak through. The couple were suddenly shocked at what they saw.

There was some _thing_ , and it was huge, squatting next to Twilight's crib. It tilted its head a few times, as if the giant was examining their daughter. "W-What is that thing?" The stallion asked.

"His name is Xeron… And I've entrusted your daughter's protection to him." Celestia answered, the two unicorns continuing to watch what was going on.

Xeron just examined the unicorn foal, hearing her fearful cries. It wasn't him that she was afraid of, she started crying before he arrived. " _She's so small, and delicate looking_." He thought, reaching his claw up and then lowered it towards the foal. " _To the point, I could just tap her and she'll die._ "

He stopped his claw, to think further on the matter. In all honesty, he was starting to second guess the deal he had made. Though, all thoughts ended the moment he felt something tug his claw. He also noticed, the foal had stopped crying! The Night Raptor looked down, and noticed that she was pulling his index claw, giggling at it.

"Huh…. Despite what I look like, you aren't afraid of me?" Xeron asked, as if she could answer. "Quite the brave one." He chuckled before gently pulling her from the crib, cradling her in his armored forearm. He used his other claw to gently caress her small stomach, making the foal giggle even more. "Guessing you aren't afraid of the dark, now that I am here, huh?"

As if on cue, the foal yawned and started to drift back to sleep. Xeron smiled, carefully laying her back into the crib, where she belonged. The Night Raptor reached into his bag, pulling out Airy's amulet.

"If I'm going to do this, might as well make it official." He muttered, gently placing the amulet around her neck. "Twilight Sparkle, as long as you hold this token… You shall be under my protection. If any were to harm you, in any way, I will hunt them down and make them regret their fatal decision. I am Xeron, Night Raptor of the Night Lords, and I will always come for you." He watched, as Twilight drifted back to sleep, before he climbed up to the ceiling… Using his talons as anchors, the Night Raptor now stood watch over the foal, crossing his arms as if he were some massive bat.

"What exactly _is_ he?" The mare asked, astonished at what she just saw.

"He is, what his people called, a Night Lord. Specially trained warriors that know how to wield Fear as a weapon. They also are specialist in stealth tactics." Celestia answered, looking down at them. "He is bound to your daughter, and there is no need to worry." She looked back into the room. "Twilight is protected by Fear Incarnate now."

The two unicorns gave a light nod. "And… About her magic?" The stallion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When the time comes, apply for her to enter my school for gifted unicorns. I have a feeling she'll get in with no problem." Celestia said, turning to leave. "Just be sure not to startle him! With over three hundred years of constant warfare, he may be a bit jumpy." She called back, making the unicorns go slack jawed at how old he was, at least.

Though, even Xeron heard her comment, and just grunted with frustration. "I have the strangest feeling… She is going to be one of _those_ types of jokesters."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Four years passed, Twilight becoming old enough to walk, talk, and it became rather apparent the two were inseparable. Where ever Twilight went, she wanted Xeron to come with her. Granted, he was often hiding when they were around other ponies, to prevent any panic. At this time, however, they were in the backyard of Twilight's home.

The filly just wanted to play outside for today, Xeron sitting in the shade of a nearby tree. He watched, as the filly played in her sandbox, creating a rather well made sand castle. The Night Raptor smiled behind his helmet, and looked up at the sky. " _Who would have thought a Night Lord, of all Astartes, would be enjoying himself on a world like this?_ " He thought, recalling the events of the past four years.

He had quite a few memorial ones, like how many times Twilight fell asleep in his lap, or the flights he took her on. There were some rather unpleasant ones, to keep it short, Xeron now knows how to change a foal's diaper.

Xeron was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when he suddenly heard Twilight calling for him. "Xeron! Xeron look!" The Night Raptor looked towards the filly, and noticed she was now wearing a make shift crown while at the center of her sand castle. "I'm Princess Celestia!"

He couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the sight. " _She really does admire the Princess…_ " Xeron thought, shaking his head and stood up with a slight bow. "Well then, 'Princess Celestia', don't you think it is a good time for a casual flight?" He asked.

Twilight suddenly lit up with excitement at the suggestion, she loved it when he took her on flights, and rushed up to the Night Raptor. "R-Really!? You'll take me on one!" She asked, bouncing up and down, causing her token to bouncing with her.

"Oh, but Princess Celestia! You don't need to ask me if you can, after all… You are the powerful Princess of the Sun." Xeron said, making Twilight give a worried look.

"B-But… I'm not a real Princess, so I can't really fly." She muttered, shuffling her hooves around.

Xeron knelt down beside her, placing a claw over her back. "Nonsense. You are a Princess, at least in the eyes of your family, and mine." He said, Twilight smiling up at him, before the Night Raptor moved said claw to her stomach. "Now, close your eyes and imagine yourself soaring through the skies… Just like Princess Celestia would."

The filly nodded, and closed her eyes. She started to imagine herself as a full grown alicorn, flying through the skies of Equestria. All her subjects looking up, and admiring her flawlessness. Unknown to Twilight, Xeron positioned himself behind her, his jump pack slowly coming to life, the bat wings opening up. The moment she was deep in her day dream, the two of them launched into the sky! "I can feel it, Xeron! It's like I really am flying!" She said, smiling at the thought, not knowing the two of them really were flying.

"Haha, like? Then maybe you should open your eyes, 'Princess'." Xeron teased, keeping the filly in his right hand.

Twilight slowly opened both eyes, and noticed how high up the two of them were! "I-I'm flying! I am really flying!" She squealed, flailing her legs about while giggling. "I love you so much, Xeron!"

Below them, Twilight's parents just watched the two. "Those two are really attached to one another, aren't they?" Velvet asked, watching her giggling daughter.

Night Light gave a nod. "I was hesitant, at first, because of how Xeron looked… But he really cares for our little Twilight." He said, giving a slight chuckle. "He's more protective than Shining Armor."

"The Summer Sun Solstice is tomorrow… Maybe we should let Twilight go? We both know Xeron will follow her, and ensure that she's safe." Velvet said, smiling at her husband.

"Hm… It'll be her first one, so I don't see why not?" Night Light said, nuzzling his wife.

 **-The next morning, just before Princess Celestia raised the sun-**

Twilight made her way through the crowd, trying to reach the front while apologizing to anyone she bumped into on her way there. The filly looked up to the Princess' platform, her eyes filled with wonder. " _I finally get to actually see Princess Celestia, for real! This is so exciting!_ " She thought, with a smile.

Not far off, Xeron used his jump pack to reach the top of a building, perching like a gargoyle. He slowly scanned the crowd, before he saw Twilight near the front. "There you are, my little princess." He muttered, smiling, before his enhanced vision spotted something… The Night Raptor wasn't the only one that found Twilight. He spotted a gray unicorn stallion, with a white mane and tail, giving the filly a look that made his skin crawl. "What are you thinking about, pony…" He said, under his breath, a growl within his voice.

He suddenly heard the trumpets start to play, the crowd cheering, as Celestia raised the sun. He noticed that Twilight's gaze of wonder increased by tenfold, causing him to smile at the sight. The filly was happy, seeing her idol so close must have been a dream come true. A dream that Xeron was happy to help grant.

When it was over, the crowd dispersing into the streets, Xeron was using the rooftops to follow Twilight home. Though, she was suddenly stopped by the unicorn stallion from before. Xeron watched from the roof's edge, he noticed the filly was beginning to panic, he could smell the fear from where he was hiding. In the blink of an eye, Twilight dashed into the alleyway, one that he _knew_ was a dead end!

Xeron cursed in Nostramen, before rushing in the same direction, on the rooftop. When he saw where they were, the stallion had Twilight cornered! "Damnit, I have no choice now…" He muttered, claws cracking the stone.

"Well then, pretty little filly, looks like I have you to myself now." The stallion said, giving a twisted grin while he approached Twilight. He eyed her up and down, the unicorn's eyes noticing the filly's token. "My, my, my, what a pretty little pendant… A gift from your parents?" He asked, Twilight shaking her head… The filly was terrified, this unicorn's stare was sending shivers down her small frame. "A special some pony, then?" Twilight's face suddenly turned cherry red. "Well, it'll make a fine trophy for me."

"S-Somepony… H-Help!" Twilight barely said, tears falling down her muzzle. "X-Xeron!" She screamed.

The stallion simply laughed. "No pony is going to help you, filly." He said, before freezing in place, along with Twilight. The two of them felt a terrible, murderous, aura wash over them.

When a twisted cackle echoed within the alley's shadows, the unicorn stallion lit his horn up, trying to find out who it was. "Did you really think that she was alone? My, you must be a rather foolish stallion." A metallic voice said, from within the shadows.

The stallion tried to find him, quick movements and sounds of metal against stone being the only signs of their presence. "Show yourself!" He demanded, locking up completely when he felt something behind him.

"Greetings." The voice whispered before a metal claw suddenly grabbed his neck, lifting the stallion off the ground! When the claws turned him around, the unicorn was staring into the blank, glowing red, eyes of Xeron's helmet. "I have come for the filly, and your soul!"

"M-Monster!" The stallion yelled in terror, Xeorn's grip suddenly tightening around his neck.

"Nice of you to notice, after all… It takes a Monster, to hunt one." Xeron could feel the stallion starting to struggle, unable to think clearly. "And I'm the worst kind imaginable. I have slaughtered thousands, flayed hundreds. The worst part about it all? You're not going to live, to tell the tale of how you came face to face…. With Xeron, Night Raptor of the Night Lords Legion!" Within seconds, Xeron's grip got so tight, that the unicorn's eyes and mouth burst with blood! The sound, and feel, of his neck snapping within the Night Lord's grip. It had been nearly five years since he felt the rush of killing someone, his instincts suddenly taking over… The Night Raptor staring at the corpse in his powerful claws, slowly starting to laugh.

He threw the limp body to the ground, Xeron soon took his claw and slowly started to disembowel the dead stallion. Once that was done, he cut all of his hooves clean off and placed them five inches away from the cut. His claws soon found the unicorn's mouth, slowly cutting through the cheeks and forcing the mouth to give a look of sheer terror. The last thing he did, was take the unicorn's blood and wrote a message on the stone. "Crime: Attempted rape and murder of a filly. Punishment: Death. Ave Dominus Nox, justice has been served."

Xeron breathed slowly, taking in the sweet release of what he had just did, but his body suddenly froze when he reread the message. All of that sweet feeling, he had just felt, vanished when he turned around. " _Oh no… What have I done!?_ " Was his only thought


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Twilight's eyes were wide, her pupils shrank to a small pin point dot, at what she just saw. Her body frozen in shock, tears still flowing from both eyes. "Xeron just killed somepony… But that somepony was bad. But he ripped him apart after. Why did he do that?" She repeated, over and over, in her frozen shock. The filly was obviously trying to make sense of this situation, not noticing the blood covered Night Raptor towering over her… Twilight's gaze was locked in front of her, like she could see through him.

Xeron knew what was going on, the filly was in shock and her mind was going into shut down. His claws slowly tightened, knowing he was the cause of it all. "I'm not a Monster… I'm something far worse than that." He slowly lifted his claws up, and looked at the blood covered blades… He was far different from those within this world, he didn't belong. "I know what I must do, now…"

The Night Raptor slowly knelt down, and gently reached forward. The moment his claws touched Twilight's lavender fur, the filly snapped out of her shock and suddenly fainted. Without hesitating, Xeron caught her before she hit the ground, cradling the filly close to his chest. Just by looking at her, one could tell that she will be out for a while, and not even a full grown dragon's roar could wake her up.

He held Twilight, the jump pack coming to life and the wings spreading out. "I just hope she can do it…" Xeron muttered, before turning around, and soared into the skies, his gaze locked on to the Canterlot Castle.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Throne Room-**

Celestia was reading over some of the decrees she was about to pass, a smile on her face. Once again, the Summer Solstice had gone well and her subjects were happy. Though, her smile soon turned into a frown, the day reminding her of the Sun Princess' younger sister, and what she had to do. "Luna…" She muttered, looking away slightly.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when a group of guards burst into the throne room. "Princess! Please, excuse our rude interruption, but there is an emergency!" One guard yelled, the rest taking up defensive positions around Celestia.

She looked around, noticing how serious the situation must be, and took on a stoic stance. "What has happened? Are we under attack?" She asked, glancing around at her guards.

"We don't know yet, Princess. Our outer sentries spotted a large creature making a straight line for your throne room." The guard pony said, looking around. "The Royal Pegasi Guard can't keep up with it, the creature is moving far too fast for them."

Celestia gave a nod, before they the group heard fast roaring sounds in the distance. "Prepare yourselves, stallions! If this is truly an enemy, then we must prevent it from causing any havoc!" She ordered, her magic charging up, the Royal Guard preparing themselves.

The roaring sound slowly got louder, and louder, the group starting to become anxious of what it could be. And, as if on cue, one of the windows was quickly shattered by a large figure, his landing caused the stone to crack. "Defend the Princess!" One guard pony yelled, before the charged the figure.

Without a second thought, the first guard pony was picked up by Xeron's taloned foot and thrown into the charging group. When Celestia saw him, she quickly teleported between the Night Raptor and the Royal Guard. "Wait! This is a friend, not an enemy!" She yelled, the Royal Guard quickly standing down. "Now, Xeron, what's so important that you had to-…" Celestia stopped mid-sentence, when she noticed the Night Raptor was covered in blood! What was worse, is that he had Twilight in his arms, passed out and also covered with somepony's blood. "X-Xeron! What happened!?"

The Night Raptor looked at her, then to the Royal Guard. "Leave… _Now._ " He growled, the Royal Guard glaring at him.

"Do it…" Celestia said, the Royal Guard starting to protest but fell silent when her wings flared up. "Now!" They all nodded, and scrambled out of the throne room, leaving the three alone. The Princess looked up at Xeron, her eyes filled with concern. "Please, tell me what happened, Xeron."

"I lost control…" He admitted, showing the sleeping Twilight even more. "But she is unharmed, physically anyways."

Xeron went into detail about what had occurred and why he was covered in blood. He even told Celestia exactly where the body was, the Princess taking note to send some guard ponies to retrieve it… Praying no other pony finds the corpse before they get there. When he finished, Celestia let out a collected sigh. "So, she saw the act, and went into shock… I already have some idea what you are wanting me to do. But I have a feeling there is more." She looked up at him, watching the Night Raptor gently lay Twilight on to the floor.

"There is…" Xeron muttered, standing back up and looked at his claws. "I do not belong in this world, at least not in this body… Tonight made me understand that, very clearly." He lowered them back down, and stared at Celestia with his emotionless helmet. "I am a proud Son of the VIII Legion, and definitely serve the teachings the Night Haunter placed down to us… But, in this world." He held both claws out again, and looked around them. "Such a being is not needed, this world should not have a-…" Xeron suddenly stopped himself, the word catching in his throat.

Celestia looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at what he was saying. "Xeron… Are you proposing what I think you are?" She asked, unable to believe he was asking of her.

"If I am to do, as you asked, I cannot be a Night Lord. I must be something else. My nature is far too dangerous for her." Xeron looked down at Twilight, watching as she slept there. "For some reason, I am ok with sacrificing something so important to me, just for her…. I can't explain it, fully."

Celestia just smiled at him, his words were actually touching to her. "I know what it is you ask of me, and it is earlier than I wished…" She said, channeling the magic through her horn. The Princess leaned down, her magic flowing into Twilight's mind. "I have sealed all of her memories of you, behind a seal only you or I can possibly break."

"Sealed? Why not erase them?" The Night Raptor asked, tilting his head.

"Because, one day, she will not need the version of what we will create tonight, but the you that is standing before me now." Celestia answered, he was about to retort but it was like she already know what to say. "You are the blade that we need, yet the same one we do not wish to see. I have done my research on the nature of loyalist Night Lords… Your Legion fought for a future that had no place for you, yet still continued. Because your Primarch knew it was the only way for peace… Sometimes, to gain peace, one must burden the cursed weapon known as 'Fear'."

Xeron was actually speechless, due to her words. It was almost like Celestia had actually met the Night Lords of old, or even Konrad himself! The Night Raptor slowly relaxed himself, and gave a nod, signaling he is ready.

Celestia's horn started to glow again, her eyes shining with pure white energy. "Her memories were replaced with ones of situations without you… The memory of the rapist will be completely sealed, until the day you or I break the seal." She said, before her magic flowed around Xeron, lifting the giant off of the ground in a golden aura. "Until the day Twilight Sparkle truly needs you, the real you, my magic will grant you the form of our people, to walk among us freely. However, you shall retain all that you have earned, from your old life, only fitted to your new body."

The spell was overwhelming! Xeron could feel his entire body being torn apart! He let out a cry of pain, the castle's windows letting loose a flash of bright light, erasing all memory of Xeron from the world, only Celestia and the new pony will be aware of his existence.

When the spell was finished, a cloud of smoke covered where Xeron was once standing. Celestia used her magic to remove the Night Lord's token from Twilight's neck. "I will hold on to this, until it is near that time, when she'll need you…" She said, eyeing the image on the token. "I will make sure it is kept save."

"T-Thank you… Princess." A gentle, but rough, voice said, as a figure weakly stood up in the smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Upon the night after Twilight passed her entrance exam, while also becoming Celesita's personal protégé, she was lying in a bed four times her size. While her own baby dragon slept within a basket not far from her. The room was dark, the wind was howling, this was the first time Twilight was away from home, and without her family. So, the filly did what any other five, almost six, year old would do….

She screamed her little head off and started to cry for her parents and big brother.

Just down the hall, Princess Celestia stood with a rather large, almost tall as her, batpony from the night time Royal Guard. His wings were much larger than normal, his irises were gray instead of yellow, his coat was midnight blue instead of dark gray, and his mane and tail were both pure black. With a glance up at the Princess, she smiled and nodded to him. "Go, introduce yourself, my loyal protector." She said, the Batpony giving a nod and moved forward.

Twilight continued to cry, the sounds were terrifying the filly, causing her to ball up into a small, lavender, fur ball. The sound of her door opening, and light pouring into the room, made her stop. "W-Who's there?" She asked, looking up to see a large Batpony standing, stoically, in the doorway.

"Somepony that heard you crying for help, and came to see if you were alright." He said, his voice was rough but also ever so gentle to her small ears.

Twilight suddenly blushed, and she didn't know why. "O-Oh… Um, sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt you from your work." She said, now feeling embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it." He chuckled, smiling towards her. "May I come in? It would be terrible of me to just leave you alone here."

"B-But, don't you have to patrol the castle?" Twilight asked him, tilting her head. In all honesty, she didn't want him to leave her alone, in the dark.

"Actually, I have been assigned as your personal guard, Ms. Sparkle. So, there would be no trouble at all." He answered, giving a light nod at her. "So, may I?" He asked again.

Twilight looked up at him, again, and smiled back. "Y-Yes, please…" She said, the Batpony nodding, closing the door as he made his way inside her room. When the large pony reached her beside, she noticed the size of him and his wings. "W-What is your n-name?" She asked him.

He smiled down at her, and looked around before leaning in. "Sure you want to know? It's a secret, being the Princess' Elite Guard and all." The Batpony said, the filly gave a nod, wonder filling her eyes, from what he just told her. "Good." He leaned in closer, and whispered his name into her ear. "It's Night Claw."

Twilight looked up at him, seeing the Batpony smile at her. "You sound mysterious! Like one of those heroes in my books, that always stick to the shadows! Never allowing anypony to know it was they who saved the day." She said, giving a wide smile, which made the pony give a brief laugh.

"Well then, guess you just met a story book hero." Night Claw said, making Twilight light up even more, at what she just found out. "I have the feeling I can trust you, little filly… So yes, I am one of those shadowy heroes, who saves the world, without anyone knowing. Also, just because it is dark, doesn't mean you should be afraid."

Twilight just looked at him, not believing she is right next to a story book hero! "Wow! W-What do you mean I shouldn't be afraid of the dark?" She asked, wondering what wisdom he could give her.

Night Claw chuckled a bit. "Because there may be scary things that hide in the dark…" He leaned in, whispering the last part to her. "But there is also those, like me, hiding within the dark too."

The last words made Twilight suddenly feel several times better. "T-Thank you, Mr. Claw… For checking on me." She muttered, Night Claw pulling his head back.

"Night, or Night Claw, will do. No need to be formal with me, Ms. Sparkle." He said, smiling. "Feeling better, then?"

"Yes… A-And can you just call me Twilight, Night Claw." She asked, smiling.

"Good, then I better return to my post." He said, turning to leave, but felt something tug on his right wing. He looked back around, and saw Twilight holding on to said wing. "Something the matter?" He asked.

Though, he noticed the fear in her eyes, a look he was all too familiar with. "U-Um… D-Do you mind s-staying w-with me tonight?" She asked, shifting her hooves around. "M-My parents, or big brother, always stayed with me when I was scared."  
Night Claw looked at her, feeling a slight pain in his hearts. He knew that was a lie, who really stayed with her, but the filly didn't know that. He gave a slight sigh, before smiling to her. "I'm sure Princess Celestia would understand. Now, let's get you tucked in." Night Claw said, walking back over to where he just was. The pony pulled the blanket over Twilight, tucking it under her small frame, before climbing on to her bed as well.

Without a second thought, the batpony wrapped his large wing around the filly, his large body circling around her. Twilight suddenly felt a protective feeling wash over her body. " _He's so warm._ " She thought, nuzzling into Night Claw's chest, but suddenly hearing two heartbeats? " _That's… Strange? I must be really tired._ " The filly pushed the thought away, before falling fast asleep.

 **-The Next Morning, Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia was having her morning tea, waiting for the newest addition to the castle's patrons to join her for breakfast. When she looked that today's newspaper, she suddenly found a smirk on her muzzle. " **Canterlot Crime Lord Arrested! Reign of Terror Ended!** "

" _Says here he turned himself in, looking like he lost a fight with some manticore?_ " She thought, smiling at the image. " _He must have thought Night Claw was bluffing._ " The thought of what the Crime Lord looked like, when surprised that the batpony wasn't bluffing about beating him to near death, made the Princess giggle.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short, when a young, sweet, voice suddenly spoke up. "Good morning, Princess."

Celestia looked up to see little Twilight, with "Spike" on her back, and Night Claw towering behind her. "Ah, good morning, Twilight. Did you sleep well?" She asked, smiling at the picture perfect scene.

Twilight gave a nod. "I-I did, after Night Claw came and cheered me up." She said, smiling up at the batpony.

"That is good to hear… Good thing I assigned him to you." Celestia commented, with a smile, before looking at the large stallion. "By the way, Night Claw, congratulations on your recent mission. Canterlot is a little safer, thanks to you."

Night Claw gave a respective nod. "To protect others, from injustice, is its own reward, Princess… No need to thank me for doing the duty I was trained to do." He said, making Celestia smile, while Twilight looked up at him… She suddenly caught a glance of his cutie mark… She looked at it, in pure amazement.

It was a bright white, fanged, skull; with a pair of red bat wings behind it. The wings were spread out, like the skull was ready to take flight. She also noticed a set of five fingered claw marks under each wing. She had never seen such a cutie mark before, it was mysterious as the pony that wore it.

"Would you like to join me, Twilight?" Celestia asked, using her magic to pull a chair out beside her.

"Y-Yes, Princess!" The filly said, rushing over to the chair and placed Spike in the one next to it, before getting in her own.

"Good to hear." Celestia said, with a giggle, before looking at Night Claw and smiled. "You're dismissed until her lessons are over. Then wait for Cadence to come and take over. Once she does, there is a new assignment I wish to discuss."

Night Claw gave a respective nod. "Yes, Princess." He said, before looking at Twilight and smiled. "See you later, Twilight."

Twilight waved goodbye to the batpony. "Bye, Night Claw! See you later!" She said, the stallion taking his leave.

 **-A few hours later-**

Night Claw walked down the castle hallway, noticing some of the other guards were giving him nervous stares. "Isn't that Sir Night Claw?" One asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell by the size?" Another whispered.

"Never thought I would see him in the flesh!" The first guard whispered again. Night Claw sighed, and moved towards the window, which made it seem like he was just enjoying the view. "Are the rumors about him true?"

"Which ones? The one about him becoming the Princess' elite in under a year? Him taking on a pack of twenty Timberwolves, and not get a scratch? Or about him being the Princess' consort?" The second asked, Night Claw letting out a frustrated sigh of annoyance.

"Yeah, are any of those true?" The first asked.

"First two are, I had the privilege to see it myself. The third?" The second guard thought about it for a moment. "I highly doubt it. I mean, he seems more married to his job… Oh! But I did hear about him being assigned as the personal bodyguard of that new filly, the one Princess Celestia took on as her student."

Night Claw had enough of it, suddenly growling out his words. "If you two have enough time to gossip, then I guess you have plenty of time for more combat drills."

"N-No, sir!" They both yelled, dashing off to find something to do. "How the hay did he hear us!? We were too far away for any normal pony to hear our whispering! Does he have super hearing, or something?" He heard the first guard blurt out, while they were running away.

Night Claw shook his head, and started to walk down the hallway so he could meet up with Twilight. Celestia had told him about the new foalsitter, briefly, being her niece. Princess Mia Amora Cadenza, or Cadence for short. However, the place Twilight was originally going to meet him was empty. " _I wonder where that curious little filly snuck of to… Probably the library, she does love her books._ " He thought, smirking some.

"T-Twilight! Don't do that!" A voice screamed, making the batpony rush to an opened window, in time to see Twilight using her magic to float towards a nearby tree.

Night Claw went wide eyed at the sight, and opened both of his large wings. By the time her magic had gone out, the batpony had launched himself out the window in a blur of shadow! "Gotcha!" He yelled, catching the filly before she could fall even a meter. "Twilight! What were you thinking!?" He asked, in a surprised panic. "You could have gotten really hurt!"

The filly pointed behind him, making the stallion turn to see Twilight's favorite doll in a tree. "I was practicing my magic, and accidently sent Ms. Smarty Pants into the tree." She said, the two of them floating to the ground.

"You should have asked an adult, Twilight… Never. Do. That. Again." He scolded, the filly nodding and on the verge of tears. Night Claw quickly, and quietly, flew up to the branch, and grabbed the doll, without the filly even noticing he was gone. "There… She's safe and unharmed. Next time, just come and get me. I'll be happy to help."

Twilight smiled, quietly grabbing the doll, and nuzzled it. She looked up at the batpony, and nodded. "I will, Night…. T-Thank you." The filly muttered, blushing a bit.

"Twilight! Thank Celestia! Are you hurt? Are you ok?" A young, pinkish, alicorn shouted, as she rushed up to the two. She quickly hugged the filly, her gaze soon finding Night Claw, who towered over them. "Oh, thank you, for saving her! I just took my eyes of her for a few seconds, and this happens."

Night Claw, noticing the alicorn features and how she acted with Twilight, had an idea who this mare was. "I was simply doing what I am asked to do, Princes Mia Amora Cadenza. Your aunt did assign me to young Twilight, after all." He said, giving a respectful nod.

"Please call me Cadence… Then I am to assume you are Sir Night Claw?" Cadence held her hoof out to him, the stallion gently taking it and politely kissed the top of it. Like any "noble" would do for a lady.

"You are correct, Prince-… I mean, 'Cadence'. But, please, call me Night Claw, or Night. I am not one for formalities." He said, letting her hoof go. "And I am to assume you picked up Twilight after her lessons? When I arrived, she was gone and I couldn't find her."

Cadence gave a nod. "Y-Yeah… Sorry about that. I couldn't wait to meet this adorable little filly, so I came straight to her." She said, rubbing the back of her mane.

Night Claw gave a chuckle, before nodding. "Well then, I better go and see your aunt. No reason to keep her waiting any more than she has to." He said, looking at Twilight. " _You_ stay out of trouble, Ms. Silly Filly. I'll see you after I have completed the task the Princess has for me."

The two of them waved goodbye, Night Claw taking flight and flew straight to Celestia's tower.

 **-That Night, in Twilight's room-**

The filly looked up at the clock, while Cadence was tucking her in. "Where is Night at… He should have been here by now." She said, concern filling her voice.

"I'm sure he's just running a bit late is all, Twilight. I mean, he is an elite, so he's tasked with really hard missions to complete." Cadence said, before kissing the filly on the forehead. "You focus on getting some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

Twilight nodded, and watched Cadence turn the lights out while she left, Spike already sound asleep. Her room was dark again, and it started to make her feel terrified once more, but something spoke up in her mind. " _There are many scary things in the dark, but remember… There are those like me in them too_." Night Claw's voice said, it wasn't verbatim but it made her feel a lot better knowing he could be there at any moment.

Soon, the filly was fast asleep. Dreaming herself as a Princess, being chased by shadowy figures. When she was cornered, a new one appeared, spreading his bat like wings. Within moments, the figure revealed itself to be Night Claw, and defeated the other ones with expert ease… A grin on his face, standing like a hero from some epic tale.

Outside of the filly's dream world, the real Night Claw quietly made his way into Twilight's room, quickly positioning himself like the night before. He saw how she was smiling, snuggling closer into his fur. " _She must be having a very pleasant dream_." He thought, before nuzzling the filly. "Goodnight, my little Princess." He whispered, before laying his head down, a wing wrapped around Twilight's small frame.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Five years had passed since then, and Twilight has grown stronger because of her studies with Princess Celestia. Spike has grown a bit, but the baby dragon still needed to be cared for more than Twilight. Though, that wasn't the only thing that has grown since then, the pre-teen filly was starting to become more attached to her mysterious bodyguard.

At this moment, it was mid-afternoon and the filly was spending time with her favorite foalsitter n the castle garden. The two were making flower headbands, and there was a question weighing on her mind. "Cadence?" She spoke up.

"Hm?" Cadence acknowledged, tying the flowers together for the headband she had.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, looking up at the older pony.

Cadence smiled at the filly. "Of course you can, Twilight. What do you want to ask?" She said, smiling that sweet smile of hers.

" _Ok, now or never_ …" Twilight thought, before taking a deep breath. "H-How do you know if you're in love with some pony?" She asked, catching the Princess off guard completely.

"Huh? In love? W-Well…." Cadence stuttered, pondering how she could answer that question. "You find it hard to talk around that pony. They're always on your mind. You do what you can, just to see them smile… Oh, and your heart races every time they look at you." She explained. "Who's the lucky colt?"

Twilight began to blush furiously, trying to hide it. "N-No one! I-I was just c-curious!" She said, failing to hide her embarrassment.

Cadence smirked at her, the Princess already knew who it was. There was only one pony that Twilight acted differently around. "They wouldn't happen to have… A midnight blue coat, a long black mane… A strong, muscular, build… A pair of entrancing gray eyes… A pair of bat-like wings…" She teased.

"C-Cadence…" Twilight muttered, making her flower headband even faster.

"And this _stallion_ wouldn't happen to be called-" Cadence was cut off, when the name that she was going to say had been shouted.

"Sir Night Claw!" A Guard yelled, making the mares look towards the courtyard's direction. They saw a group of guard ponies rushing towards that direction. "Quickly! There's no way Sir Night Claw will be able to hold them off on his own!" The Guard yelled.

"Cadence! Night is in danger, we have to go help!" Twilight yelled, dropping what she was doing in a panicked state.

"Twilight, wait!" Before the Princess could protest fully, the filly had dashed off to see if she could help in some way… The Princess quickly flew after said filly, hoping to catch her before something might actually happen.

When they arrived at the scene, the two saw Night Claw, armored, facing off with _eight_ armored gryphons! Each one giving him dagger-like glares… There were also members of the Royal Guard laying across the courtyard, injured. They also noticed three other gryphons, all looking like someone had sliced them to the point they could no longer put up any kind of fight.

"Night is out-numbered! Cadence, we have to do something." Twilight said, her magic appearing around her small horn.

Cadence put a hoof in front of the filly. "First, let Night Claw handle what he can… He isn't defenseless. Plus, those are gryphon soldiers… They are too dangerous for us to actually fight." She said, looking at the scene…. Noticing that Night Claw had his wings wide open, giving off a threatening demeanor.

"Be careful, Night…" Twilight muttered, waiting for the fight to start.

Within seconds, the first two gryphons lunged at Night Claw, their talons ready to cut in to him.. But the stallion was too fast for them, dodging their attacks before delivering either a devastating buck or a painful slice from the blades on his wings. When the next two attacked, in hopes to catch him by surprise, they didn't fare any better than their comrades.

Night Claw didn't wait for the next attack, and went straight for the two gryphons closest to him. "This guy fights like no pony I've ever seen before!" A snow white gryphon said, moving next to an ebon one. "At this rate, we won't be able to do a thing!"

The ebon gryphon looked around, noticing both Cadence and Twilight. "You try to distract him… I'm going for a double." He said, the snow gryphon suddenly charging Night Claw, trying his best to keep the batpony's attention without being beaten to a pulp or cut to ribbons.

"Yeah! Get'em, Night Claw! Show those feather brains who the best around is!" Twilight cheered, stomping her hooves on the ground, while watching the stallion starting to overwhelm the snow gryphon with his powerful, yet agile, attacks.

"Should really be more concerned about yourselves, rather than him!" A voice said, before the mares noticed that the ebon gryphon was heading straight for them!  
"Stay behind me, Twilight!" Cadence yelled, before attempting to blast the gryphon with her magic… Only to miss him, due to the gryphon's superior agility. The Princess soon found herself slapped aside, crashing and sliding away from the filly.

Twilight quickly rushed over to Cadence's side, to see if she was alright. "Cadence! A-Are you ok!?" She asked, worried about the foalsitter.

"Y-Yeah… Just a bit dazed." She said, rubbing her head.

The two suddenly looked up, seeing the gryphon looming over them, his claw raised. "Not for long, pony!"

The moment he brought his claw down, the mares were quickly covered by a dark figure.. When Twilight looked up, she saw Night Claw standing over them… With the gryphon's claw stabbed into his shoulder!" N-Night!" She screamed, seeing the blood run down his foreleg.

But the stallion didn't respond, and Cadence could see why, he was… Different. His eyes were red, pupils had become hair line thin, and he suddenly had fangs bigger than any batpony should possibly have. She could also sense a darkness within his heart, that wasn't there before… One that made her skin crawl. " _A-Aunt Tia… Who is this pony!?_ " She thought.

The ebon gryphon tried to pull his claw free, but soon found himself caught by Night Claw's wing. "L-Let go, y-you freak!" He yelled, noticing the same change that Cadence had.

Not even responding, Night Claw opened his mouth, Cadence sensing what he was about to do and covered Twilight's eyes. The next second, the stallion had bit into the gryphon's neck, and threw him to the side! This caused Night Claw's wound to open freely, blood starting to pour out of it.

"Twily! Cadence!" A stallion's voice called, causing the two mares to turn and see Shining Armor, with a large group of guards, rushing over. Cadence looked back at Night Claw, and noticed that he had returned to normal. "Are you two alright? Are either of you hurt?" The unicorn asked, looking at the two of them.

"Shining, Night Claw is hurt!" Twilight said, looking up at her older brother. "That ebon gryphon was going to attack us, but he took the attack himself." She explained, Shining Armor looking at the batpony in disbelief.

"I-I'm fine, Twilight." Night Claw said, turning around and smiling at the filly. He was obviously out of breath, his bleeding slowly stopping. "See? It's already stopping… I've had worse injuries, promise."

"But…" Twilight managed to say, before Night Claw interrupted.

"I'm fine, Twilight. How about this, I'll go see the medics, get a bandage, and then meet you in the library. Sound good?" He asked, giving her a gentle smile.

"Only if I get to come with, to make sure you actually do it." Twilight said, glaring up at him.

Night Claw couldn't help but give a slight chuckle and nod. "Deal… Let's go." He said, actually limping, slightly, towards the castle.

Shining Armor leaned his head down, and whispered to Cadence. "How is he even walking? That was a direct hit to the shoulder…. Most ponies wouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk."

Cadence shook her head, trying to piece it together. "I don't know… But I plan on asking my aunt exactly who, or what, she has protecting Twilight." She said, Shining Armor glancing at all the injured in the courtyard, including the gryphons. To their surprise, there was only one death out of all of them… The ebon gryphon, who had a large, blood, bite mark on the side of his neck. The only way one could describe, was that it looked like some kind of monster had ripped the flesh clean off.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Medical Wing-**

"Impressive, as always, Mr. Claw. The fact you heal flesh wounds so quickly, is a miracle in the medical field!" A cream colored unicorn stallion, with a brown mane and tail, a red cross for his cutie mark; said. "You must let me take some samples, so I may figure out what gives you this ability!"

Night Claw just laughed at the question, trying to ignore Twilight's scolding glares. "Like I told you the last time, Dr. Bone Saw, I cannot let you do that. Such things are a closely guarded secret of my family. One that, may I remind you, has Princess Celestia's seal of approval?" He said, not _really_ lying. The genetic structure of a Night Lord, like all Astartes, is a closely guarded secret.

"I see… If you ever change your mind, and permission, please come see me." Dr. Bone Saw said, giving Night Claw one last once over. "Normal prescription, a few hours of rest, just in case something is wrong. Now, to make sure there won't be a scar-"

"Leave it… I deserve that scar." Night Claw said, looking down at the claw mark scar appearing on his shoulder. "After all, Princess Cadence and, especially, Twilight almost got hurt because I allowed myself to be distracted."

Twilight blushed, embarrassed, at what he just said before looking at Dr. Bone Saw. "Are you sure, Doctor? I mean, it looked like he was hit badly. Wouldn't it be better for a couple of days, just to be sure?" She asked.

Dr. Bone Saw pondered for a moment. "Well, he has recovered from far worse injuries, and took only a day to bounce back… However, this is his first joint injury, so we should take precaution." He said, thinking about it for another moment, and nodded. "Two days, just to be sure."

Twilight smiled, the Doctor agreeing with her, as Night Claw let out a sigh. "You are the doctor, so I don't really have a choice." The stallion said, nodding. "Guess Twilight and I will be studying in the library a lot more."

Twilight's smile got even bigger. " _He'll be here for Hearts and Hooves Day!_ " She thought, Night Claw getting ready to leave. " _I hope he likes my gift!_ "

 **-Celestia's Chambers-**

Celestia was brushing her mane, before attending a meeting with her court. Hearing about the sudden attack by a small extremist group of gryphons, and how both her niece and student were in danger, had the Princess in quite the distress. When the guard told her that Night Claw dispatched them, and prevented any harm from befalling the two, she calmed down rather quickly.

"I need to find some way to thank him properly." She thought, looking at her multicolored mane. "If he wasn't around, I fear there would be many gray hairs in my mane." She giggled.

A knock suddenly came at her door, making Celestia put her brush down. "Yes? Who is it?" She asked, looking towards said door.

"It's me, Aunt Tia… Um, may I come in? There's something I need to ask you." Cadence said, from behind the door to Celestia's chambers.

"Of course, Cadence. Please, come in." Celestia said, as the young Princess opened the door and walked inside. When she closed the door, Celestia smiled at her niece. "What can I help you with, dear?" She asked.

"It is about Night Claw…" Cadence said, her voice becoming concerned about how her aunt would react.

"I see." Celestia said, raising an eyebrow, completely missing the concern in Cadecne's voice before going back to brushing her mane. "I heard about what had happened earlier. I was thinking about somehow repaying him, maybe you could help me do just tha-"

"Aunt Tia, what in Equiestria _is_ he!?" Cadence interrupted, the question shocking her aunt so much that she dropped the brush.

"W-Whatever do you mean, Cadence? He's just a regular p-pony." Celestia answered, giving her niece a confident smile.

"Aunt Tia, he is not a regular pony…. The fact he is so big for even a guard pony, strength that not even an earth pony could possibly have while also being a bat pony, is proof enough to suspect he isn't normal." Cadence said, Celestia starting to become nervous. "I would have ignored it, normally, because he takes such good care of Twilight.. But, after what I saw today, I-I don't know if I can!"

Celestia gave her niece a serious stare, trying to hide her fear of what she might have seen. "Cadence, tell me, what did you see?" She simply asked.

"It was when the gryphons attacked, and the ebon one was getting ready to strike Twilight and me. The moment I saw him, after he took the hit, he was different." Cadence explained, Celestia listening intently. "His eyes were red, suddenly his fangs grew in size, the likes no batpony has, his pupils were thin as my hair and…. A-And that wasn't the worst of it"

Celestia lowered her ears, eyeing her niece. "What was?"

"When I sensed, to see what was in his heart… All I felt was rage, fear, sorrow a-and…" Cadence was starting to breath fast, the feeling of what she saw just now hitting the young alicorn. "A darkness so powerful, so terrible, I never want to see the likes of it ever again. The magic you showed me, the kind that King Sombra could wield in those stories, don't even come close to it."

Celestia let out a sigh of relief, giving a warm smile. "Thank goodness, he didn't have a relapse." She said, Cadence giving her aunt a questioning look.

"Relapse? Aunt Tia, what do you mean? I didn't even tell you he bit the gryphon's neck open, and you seem calm despite what I just told you." Cadence said, confused at how Princess Celestia is taking this.

"I already knew that part, and when you said that you saw him become different, I feared he had relapsed and our plan was about to be ruined." She said, Cadence giving her a dumb look. "I cannot tell you the whole story, but do not fear…. Night Claw would _never_ harm his precious Twilight. He would rather be killed, in the most horrible of ways, then let that happen."

"How do you know?" Cadence asked.

"Remember that murder, six years ago? The foal rapist, whose body was found in an alleyway, torn apart?" Celestia asked.

Cadence gave a nod. "Yes, the police never found out who did it-" She suddenly stopped herself. "T-That was him?"

Celestia nodded, smiling. "That was what his former self was able to do. Guess who the foal was, that he saved?" Cadence went wide eyed, she knew _exactly_ who, and Celestia took that as her answer. "However, this is a _very_ closely guarded secret… One that everyone will find out, in due time."

Cadence gave a nod. "I-I understand, Aunt Tia. I won't breathe a word, not event to Shining Armor."

Celestia walked over, and wrapped Cadence in a hug with her wings. "I know you won't, Cadence… Hence why I told you at least that much."

Cadence looked up at her aunt. "T-There's more?" She asked.

Celestia gave a light nod. "Far more than you would ever believe… He is truly a pony shrouded in mysteries." She commented, giving a sigh. Keeping such a secret was painful for the Princess, but it was one she had to keep. "One such thing, is that his current form, and the one you saw, are nothing compared to the real him."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

 **-Canterlot Castle Library-**

"Wow, Night Claw! You still remember that book you read to me, without even opening it!?" Twilight said, her eyes filled with wonder, as the stallion pushed the book away. "How do you even do that?"  
Night Claw smirked, eyeing an assortment of science books Twilight picked out. "Years of training and practice." He lied, best way to explain it without telling her it was a genetic enhancement.

"You're strong, smart, fast, skilled, nice, and Celestia's Elite… You're the coolest pony in all of Equestria!" Twilight said, giving a sweet smile towards him. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Night Claw had his back turned, still going through the books, so the filly didn't see the pained look on his face. "Tell you the truth…" He muttered, through his gritting the teeth.

"What was that?" Twilight asked, perking her ears up.

The stallion turned around, a smile on his face. "I said, that isn't all true…. I'm not the coolest pony." Night Claw said, sitting next to Twilight, suddenly tickling the filly. "That title belongs to the pretty little filly next to me."

Twilight giggled, trying to get away from the sudden tickle attack. "S-Stop, Night! Haha… I-I can't read with you tickling me!" She said, the stallion smirking before backing away from her. Despite the fact she was just tickle attacked, Twilight's cheeks were rose red from how he called her pretty. "H-Hey, Night Claw…. What are you doing, tomorrow night?" She asked.

Night Claw thought about it, but gave a shrug. "Since Dr. Bone Saw said I'm out of commission for two days, nothing." He said, Twilight suddenly giving a wide grin.

"T-Think that, m-maybe, we could hang out in the garden? I-I've always wanted t-to see it at night." Twilight tapped her hooves together.

Night Claw gave a grin, and nodded. "Sure, Twilight, I don't see why not." He said, eyeing the book in front of him. "There wouldn't be any harm in it"

"Yay!" Twilight squealed, before hugging him. "Thank you, Night!" She continued before he convinced her to keep studying.

Just outside the door, Celestia was watching the two of them. There was a smile on her face, but also a look of concern. " _I hope he knows what this has gotten himself into…_ " She thought, shaking her head.

 **-The next night-**

"A-Are you sure I look aright, Cadence?" Twilight asked, her mane put up, along with a rose placed in her mane. "I-I don't want to look bad… Should I put a dress on?"

Cadence smirked at the filly, she couldn't help but find Twilight's crush adorable, but she was also worried with what she knew. "You look great, Twilight. But remember, you didn't really ask him on a date. He probably thinks he is just taking you around the garden, at night."

Twilight suddenly looked down, frowning. "I-I know, but I didn't want him to think of me any differently." She said, feeling the alicorn fix her mane a little.

"I'm sure he would never, after all… I highly doubt he would jump in front of that gryphon just for me. You were in its direct path, not me." Cadence assured the filly. This was a better thing, knowing that this mysterious pony wouldn't ever want any harm to befall Twilight.

"R-Really!?" Twilight said, smiling at her foalsitter.

She gave a nod. "Really." Cadence confirmed.

In the castle gardens, Night Claw looked around and smirked at the beautiful night. " _For some reason… Despite the moon being out, this night reminds me of home_." He thought, spreading his wings out. " _I wonder if Princess Celestia had something to do with this_."

"Sir Night Claw?" A voice said making the stallion turn around to see Cadence, and right next to her was Twilight… She had her hair put up, a rose in her mane, and it seemed like she was wearing make-up. "I'll leave Twilight in your capable hooves." She continued, before taking her leave of the two.

Night Claw raised an eyebrow, confused a little, before smiling at the filly. "Ready? Seems to be a beautiful night." He asked, the filly nodding before walking up next to him. "Good, it's also a bit cold out tonight, so stay close." Night Claw lowered his wing and wrapped it over the filly.

Twilight turned red, giving a nervous smile. "M-Mhm… O-Ok." She said, walking alongside the batpony, into the garden. "Oh, wait a moment!" She said, drawing Night Claw's attention. Her horn slowly started to glow, as the flower headband slid out from her dress and landed on top of Night Claw's head. "I-I made it, just for you… Do you like it?"

Night Claw smiled at the gesture, and nuzzled her for a moment. "Of course I do, Twilight. If you make it, I'll love it."

After an hour, Twilight couldn't believe it she had spent an, what she considered, romantic evening with Night Claw! He was also very gentlecolt-like, keeping her warm with his wing, staying so close to her. Her favorite part, was when she asked him to sit with her, next to the pond. Twilight got the chance to look at the moon, even its reflection on the water.

Now, he had walked her back to her room, to say goodnight. She continued to hold a pleased smile, when they walked to the door. "Here we are, safe and sound." Night Claw said, smiling at Twilight.

She nodded, as he opened the door. "Um… Night Claw… Mind leaning down here for a second?" Twilight asked, the stallion doing as she asked before the filly pecked him on the cheek, and rushed into her room... The door quickly shutting behind her.

Night Claw just had a raised eyebrow at what had just happened. "Well, that was unexpected." He said, before a voice spoke up.

"Was it? It was quite obvious from where I was standing." Celestia said, making the stallion turn to look at her. "Didn't know what day it was, did you?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

"Hm…. Tuesday?" He asked, making Celestia giggle. "What? I know it is, because the dining hall had 'Taco Tuesday' banners everywhere."

This made the Princess flat out laugh. "N-No, haha… It is Hearts and Hooves Day, Night Claw." She finally said, making the batpony get a serious look, and sigh.

"I know… And it does explain quite a bit." He looked towards her, raising his brow again. "What brings you to my post, though? Highly doubt it's for idle chit chat." He asked, standing at attention.

"Straight to the point, as always." Celestia said, with a smile. "It seems the danger towards Twilight has ended, for now. Her studies will pick up to the point that I'll almost be with her all the time." Her face suddenly became serious, along with sympathetic. "So I require that you watch her from the shadows, protecting her without any knowledge of it… You will also be caring out missions further away from Canterlot… Which will be a good cover up story for you."

Night Claw listened to his new set of orders, keeping a disciplined soldier's passive look on his face. "I understand, but I have a question for you, Princess." He said, Celestia giving a nod to ask. "If you are terminating the original reason, as to why you brought me here, then why summon me in the first place? The memory of what I did six years ago is still burned into my mind, and I am not ignorant of her feelings…. It seems I am doing more harm, than good." His eyes suddenly narrowed at the tiled floor. "Which seems to be the curse of all Night Lords."

Celestia's normal passive look turned into one of sorrow filled pain. "You disappearing from her side will break Twilight's heart… Seeing her, after we tell her this, will break my own as well." She said, before placing a hoof on his unscarred shoulder. "However, this is not me terminating our original plan. It is allowing you to do what a Night Lord does best, being a Hunter within the shadows. Plus, there will be a point where she will need you again." Celestia lowered her hoof to the ground. "The next ten years will become crucial for her, and mold Twilight to become what I foresaw her being. And you will be there, watching her ever step from the shadows…. Protecting her, guiding her."

Night Claw thought it over for a moment, before nodding. "Despite my personal feelings on this matter… It is for the best. It also greatly increases the chances of her not seeing me lose control." He said, looking up at Celestia. "But, mind doing me a favor? It is something I have been meaning to ask, it is for Twilight."

"For the sacrifice you are about to make? Anything." Celestia said, smiling at the stallion.

"Think you could use your powers to create an Equestria friendly book on the Night Lords? I have caught Twilight, numerous times, eyeing my… Ehm… 'Cutie mark'… With an inquisitive look." He asked, before explaining further. "Figured I owe her that much."

Celestia just looked at him for a moment, confused, before she smiled. "Of course, I will have it ready by noon tomorrow. We can tell Twilight then." The Princess said, Night Claw giving a nod in agreement. 'Good… You are allowed to leave your post for tonight, and prepare for what is to come."

Night Claw gave a nod, before taking his leave in a classic Night Lord manner... Silently, into the shadows.

Celestia just watched, and waited until she knew he was gone. "I _really_ have to get him to teach me how to do that. Disappearing from those pesky meetings would be a blessing.

 **-Next day, Celestia's Throne Room-**

Noon came a lot faster than Night Claw liked, he wasn't really ready to tell Twilight anything. However, these were his orders and Night Claw couldn't really refuse them since Celestia has done so much for him already. He gave a light sigh, before the doors opened, and the lavender filly came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late!" Twilight shouted, before bowing respectfully to Celestia. "What is it you needed me for, Princess?"

"It is really not something I need you to do, more like something I need to tell you." Celestia said, before Night Claw spoke up.

"Princess, may I be the one to tell her? It is only right." He asked, the Princess looking at him before giving a nod. By this time, while she looked calm on the outside, Twilight was having a mini-freak out in her mind. Night Claw made his way to her, before giving a light sigh. "It seems that a greater danger has appeared around Equestria, and its boarders. Princess Celestia requires her best to battle these dangers, without the public knowing about them…. So, she is sending me." He leaned down, and nuzzled into the filly, who was confused. "It will be… A very long time before I can come back."

Twilight's eyes already started to fill up with tears, realizing what this meant. "S-So… You won't be around… Anymore?" She asked, having a hard time to hold back the tears.

"Unfortunately, that is correct… By the time I return, you will probably be a full grown mare, who'll be the strongest magic wielding unicorn in all of Equestria." Night Claw confirmed, before he was given a shock.

Twilight suddenly pushed away from him. "No! I-I don't won't you to go away! I want you to stay here!" She screamed, unable to fight the waterfall of tears anymore, and dashed out of the throne room, heading straight for her room.

"That… Didn't go well, as I hoped." Night Claw said, frowning how things went. "Maybe I should try to talk to her more, after she has time to calm down"

"No, Night Claw." Celestia said, walking up next to him. "This time, I will. You need to get things started." Night Claw nodded, before flying off. " _I hope I can help her, maybe this book could help_." Celestia thought, before a midnight blue book levitated over to her. On its cover, the Night Lord's insignia, along with the title "Night Guards" was engraved.

 **-Twilight's Room-**

The young filly had her face buried in her pillows, trying to muffle the sounds of her crying. She couldn't believe it, the day after she worked up the courage to ask Night Claw, he has to leave for a very long time. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Twilight yelled, into the pillows.

Spike, who was just old enough to comprehend what was going on, watched his big sister figure with concerned eyes. "T-Twi? I don't know what has gotten you so upset… But, I'm sure everything is going to be ok…" The baby dragon said, trying to cheer the filly up.

"No, it's not, Spike! He's being sent away, and he probably won't be coming back!" She yelled, before planting her face back into the pillow.

Spike didn't know how to respond to that, he honestly had no clue what was going on. All he knew, was that Twilight burst into the room, eyes filled with tears, and jumped on to the bed. He has never seen her like this before and was actually taken back by it all. When a knock came, the baby dragon scrambled for the door. "Yes! I'll be right there!" He called out, opening the door to see Celestia on the other side. "P-Princess! I-I uh.. Don't think Twilight will be able to attend her lessons today."

"I know, Spike." She said, giving him a warm smile. "But that is why I came here, would you mind giving us some time alone?" Celestia asked, the baby dragon gave a nod and left after the Princess entered. "Twilight, dear? May I join you?"

Twilight's ears shot up, making the filly slowly sit up and wipe her eyes. "M-Mhm…" She managed to say, before the pure white alicorn joined her on the bed, giving her a motherly smile.

"Twilight… I'm sorry that Night Claw will be sent away for such a long time, it was a decision I didn't take likely." Celestia said, carefully picking each word she used. "However, he is the unsung hero of Equestria, and he is being called upon again. If he doesn't do this, it would mean something very dear to his heart would be put in danger." She smiled at the filly, who was laying against her larger frame. "Do you know what that something is, Twilight?"

The filly slowly shook her head, she knew Night Claw didn't care for much… After all, the stallion didn't show much interest in anything. "It's probably some older mare in Canterlot that he sees when off duty." Twilight guessed.

"Well… You're almost correct. But it isn't a mare, more like a filly. A filly that he always enjoys spending his time with, one he will even fight all of Tartarus to protect. And that filly…" Celestia said, Twilight's ears perking up even more, before whispering the rest. "Is you, Twilight."

Twilight looked up at her mentor, eyes wide at her answer. "B-But… How? Why doesn't he…" The filly was bombarded with questions by her own mind, unable to ask the right one.

"Oh, Twilight… Night Claw has sacrificed so much, to keep you happy and safe. Even his own nature." Celestia's horn suddenly lit up, before the Night Guards book floated over to Twilight. "He didn't want to leave your side but choose to, because it would protect you… He wanted you to have this book, as a way to apologize for what he has to do."

Twilight placed her hoof over the book's cover, and just stared at the image that looked like Night Claw's cutie mark. "What kind of book is it?" She asked, amazed how mysterious t looks.

"Remember all that secret information Night Claw never spoke of, about his people and family? Like history, body structure, combat styles, and foundations?" Celestia asked, watching as the filly bobbed her head. "Well then, that book holds those exact secrets he held…. Only for you to read, and know." The Princess opened the book for Twilight, where someone had written a message.

" _ **To the youngling, that has touched the heart of Night Claw.**_

 _ **To do so, and have him make all these choices, is no small feat. To melt away his frozen heart, is an accomplishment that deserves a high reward. Celestia has told me of your thirst for knowledge, so I leave you with the secrets of the Night Guard Legion… You have earned this right, and my blessing to know our secrets. Hold it close, and guard them well.**_

 _ **-Night Haunter, Lord of the Night Guard Legion.**_

" _Night Haunter_? I've never heard of that pony before." Twilight said, looking up at Celestia, with a raised brow. "Who are they?"

Celestia smiled, already thinking of something to say. "Night Haunter is a male batpony alicorn, said to be the father of all Night Guard Stallions. He passed away some time ago, and I used… A very special cave to contact him. I explained the situation to him, and he, reluctantly, agreed to follow along." She explained, looking at the book. "This is a first edition, too. One that no pony but the Night Guard may look at…. One that you have been permitted to look into, and study."

Twilight's eyes widen, staring at the book. "Y-You mean… I'll know everything there is to know about something… That no other pony in Equestria knows!?" The filly asked, her jaw dropping open from the shock.

Celestia couldn't help but giggle at her protégé's reaction. "That is correct, Twilight. That honor has fallen to you, by permission of Night Haunter." The Princess said, not watching the filly bounce all over the place.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated, before nuzzling into Celestia's neck, the Princess wrapping the filly with her foreleg. "How can I ever thank him for this?"

Celestia giggled again, holding her smile. "How about becoming the strongest unicorn in Equestria, like he predicted, hm? I'm sure that'll be a greater surprise." She suggested.

"I'll do it! When he comes back, I will show him everything I can do!" Twilight said, a determined look in her eyes… The kind that not even a charging manticore could deter.

Celestia nodded to Twilight, and looked her in the eyes. "I know you will, Twilight… I'm sure of it." She said, nuzzling the filly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Many years have passed, and Twilight has become a full grown mare along with becoming Celestia's prized student. Now, under orders from Celestia, the mare has set off to Ponyville, to oversee the Celebrations' preparation.

The Princess, sitting upon her throne, let out a sigh of concern. "Now will be one of your biggest tests, Twilight." She said, before a voice spoke up from behind her.

"She will pass. After all, it is Twilight." The voice said, from in the shadows.

"I wish I had your confidence… I cannot help but worry about her." Celestia said looking towards Ponyville's direction. "Would you mind…?"

"Already on it, Princess." The voice, faint now, said.

"He's taking that 'guardian in the shadows' thing a bit too seriously… Before long, he'll disguise his voice in a deep tone, and become some vigilante detective." Celestia giggled, wondering what Night Claw would look like in dark colored tights.

 **-After Nightmare Moon's appearance, and attack-**

The Mane Six made their way into the Everfree Forest, unknown to them… They were being watched by a pair of malefic eyes. "Those worthless foals… I will just end them here, and now." Nightmare Moon said, taking a step forward before a voice stopped her.

"Do that, and your reign will end a lot quicker than you hoped." The voice said, making the dark alicorn look around.

"And who are you to make such threats!? Show yourself!" She demanded, trying to find the source.

"Oh, dear Nightmare Moon… That isn't how I work, I strike when you least expect it." The voice said, it sounded like it was all around her.

Nightmare Moon smirked. "And what makes you think you can bring me down, hm? Not even my sister could-" She was cut off when a pair of, bladed, bat wings crossed at her throat, making her gulp in surprised fear

"I'm not your sister, my dear. Unlike her, I'm not afraid of going for the kill, when I see the chance… No matter _who_ my prey is." The voice said, the wings disappearing back into the darkness. "Think about that, before you act on those mares."

Nightmare Moon rubbed her throat, from where the blades just were, and let out a sigh. "If I cannot attack them myself, then I will deter them from this foolish quest." She said, before turning into a dark mist.

 **-Sometime after the Nightmare Moon Incident-**

Fluttershy and Twilight were examining a grove of strange flowers, in Everfree Forest, trying to help Zecora with her herb gathering. "T-Twilight, a-are you s-sure that… This is a g-good idea?" The yellow pegasus asked, hiding behind her pink mane. "T-The Everfree Forest is still a dangerous place, even if I can deter most of the animals."

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy. Where we are at, I highly doubt any animal would bother us." Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend. "Besides, what animal _wouldn't_ do what you say?" She asked, writing down a few notes.

"T-T-Timberwolves…" Her shy friend answered.

"And what are the chances of us actually running into a pack of Timberwolves at the moment?" Twilight asked, nonchalantly. "According to my calculations, rather low."

"M-Maybe you should recheck them… Because they seem h-higher than you think!" Fluttershy said, eyes wide, before making Twilight look at the tree-line in front of them.

As if their talk had called it, just behind the tree-line, the two could see the glowing green eyes of a Timberwolf. When its cover was blown, the Timberwolf rushed out of the trees, making a B-line for the two mares. "Help!" They both screamed, running away from the Timberwolf, only to find another two waiting for them.

Not far off, a rainbow mane pegasus was relaxing when she suddenly heard the scream for help. "That sounded like Fluttershy and Twilight…. And it was coming from the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash said, giving a confident look while standing up. "Better go save their tails again."

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to fly off, a pitch black blur exploded past her! This caused the pegasus mare to go into a mad, uncontrolled spin. The blur, on the other hand, heading in the same direction she was about to go.

"W-What in Equestria was THAT!" She yelled, after getting control of herself to see where it was going. "Whatever it was, that thing is going to where Fluttershy and Twilight are!" Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate, and shot off after it… Only to find out, it was out flying her!

Back with Twilight and Fluttershy, the unicorn was trying her best to fend off the three Timberwolves while also protecting her friend. "They just keep coming! I don't know how much longer I can keep them back!" Twilight said, before blasting one's paw away from them.

"I-Is there anyway… W-We can still run?" Fluttershy asked, cowering behind the lavender unicorn mare.

"No, even if we tried, they'll out run us in the open. We have to-" Twilight was cut off by Fluttershy.

"Twilight, look out!" She screamed, as a forth Timberwolf leapt out of hiding!

By the time Twilight saw it, she was struck by the Timberwolf's paw! The force sent her, and Fluttershy, flying into a tree… Leaving the unicorn mare unconscious from the strike and them both at the mercy of, now, four drooling Timberwolves.

Fluttershy did her best to cover the unconscious Twilight, to shield her from the oncoming attack. The yellow pegasus closed her eyes, for what she thought was about to be the last time, and braced for the attack. When she heard the Timberwolf let out a roar, she couldn't help but flinch, but the attack never came…

The sound of wood splintering actually forced the yellow pegasus to open her eyes, just in time to see what had happened. A massive batpony, bigger than Big Mactintosh, slammed right into the attacking Timberwolf! When it tried to reform itself, the batpony smashed the head piece into splinters, before looking at the other three. That was when Fluttershy saw his gray eyes turn blood red, large fangs appearing in his mouth, an aura of sheer terror exploded from his body. "Leave!" He roared, making the Timberwolves yelp, in fear, and made a break for it.

After the Timberwolves were gone, for good, the batpony's features returned to normal, the aura disappearing. "T-Thank you… I-I-I never s-seen anypony s-scare off a p-pack of T-Timberwolves before." Fluttershy was able to stutter, before he looked directly at her, making the yellow pegasus hide behind her mane.

" _You_ never saw anything, understood? By order of Princess Celestia, I don't exist." He said, Fluttershy nodding to his order, and suddenly flew off into the tree-line… Disappearing from sight.

Fluttershy was frozen solid, the way he spoke about not existing made her worry about actually _seeing_ him. She was snapped out of her thoughts, when a familiar voice yelled. "Fluttershy! Twilight! You two alright?" This made her turn to see Rainbow Dash flying straight for them.

"W-We are n-now! Quickly, Twilight n-needs a Doctor!" Fluttershy called out, the cyan pegasus flying over to pick up her friends.

 **-Hearts and Hooves Day-**

Twilight was reorganizing some of her books, bandages over her still healing injuries from the Timberwolf Attack. When she saw them in the mirror, the more she couldn't help but feel them with her hoof. " _I wonder what caused the Timberwolves to leave… Fluttershy said they were ready to attack, but just ran away_ …" She thought, before shrugging. " _No matter, all that does matter, is that we're safe with only a few cuts and bruises_."

When a knock came at the door, she heard Spike yell. "I'll get it!" Then him rushing over to said door, opening it. "Oh! Hey, everypony…. Twilight, it' for you!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at what he said, before responding. "Alright! I'll be right there!" She placed one last book perfectly in its spot and heading into the library…. To be greeted by her five best friends? "Uh? Hi girls, what brings you here?" She asked.

"To check up on you, of course… From what we heard, ya took a nasty blow from one of them darn Timberwolves." Applejack said, pointing her hoof at Twilight.

"Applejack, the doctor said I was fine… Nothing to worry about." Twilight assured, before giving them a deadpanned look. "Now, what is this really about? Checking up on me doesn't take all five of you at once."

"Told you she wouldn't buy it." Rainbow Dash said, before deciding to be blunt about it all. "We came to see if you had a date tonight. Being cooped up in the library isn't good for you."

"A date tonight? Why would I have one?" Twilight asked, confused by the question.

"Oh, darling, don't you know what today is?" Rarity asked, placing a hoof on her cheek.

"Uhh… Tuesday? I don't know, Rarity." Twilight answered, still somewhat confused. "I've been rather busy with my studies and the library."

"O-Oh my… She doesn't know." Fluttershy said, somewhat shocked.

"Darling, it is Hearts and Hooves Day! A day for love and romance!" Rarity answered, making Twilight go wide eyed.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's what!?" She screamed, falling back on to her flank. " _Oh no, no no, no, no….! I haven't sent a gift for him, so Celestia could send it to where he is stationed_!" She thought, not wanting _him_ to think she forgot all about him!

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack said, before rushing over to Twilight's side. "Ah'm sure we could find ya'll a date. Ah've been hearing from mah brother that there be plenty of stallions to go on a date with ya."

"No!" Twilight yelled, before covering her mouth and correcting herself. "I mean, I can't go on date, I'm too busy..."

The five looked at her, confused. "Uh… There isn't much to do around the library Twi…. What, never been on a date before?" Rainbow Dash teased, smirking.

"I… Uh… Um…" Twilight managed to say, looking at her friends.

"Rainbow Dash, please. This is not the sort of thing to tease a pony about." Rarity scolded, making Rainbow Dash cross her hooves, before trotting over to Twilight. "Not a problem, Twilight, dear. We'll have you looking so good, the stallions will be eating out of your hooves."

When the fashionista grabbed Twilight's hoof, the mare didn't budge. "I-it's not that simple, girls." She said, noticing all eyes were on her. "I-I can't go on a date because…" Twilight couldn't get the words out, and began to panic.

"Why not, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Agreed, why can't you, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah! It's just a small party for two, is all!" Pinkie finally spoke up.

Before Twilight knew it, all her friends were asking the same question. The unicorn, unable to say a word, due to her panicked state. Then, like a gift from Celestia, somepony blurted out the words for her. "It's because she still has a crush on that guard, who watched over her back in Canterlot." Everypony turned to see Spike, munching on some rubies, with a deadpanned look on his face.

All of Twilight's friends were shocked, before looking at Twilight. Within seconds, Rarity was right next to her. "Details! Please, please, please!" She chanted, wanting to hear every bit.

"Come on, Twi… Ya gotta tell us now that Spike spilled the beans." Applejack said, smiling.

"Yeah! But I bet he's nowhere near awesome as the Wonderbolts, or me for that matter!" Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

"Come on, Twilight, tell us…. If it's ok, that is." Fluttershy said, while Pinkie Pie went on about "Twilight Has A Crush Party".

Twilight let out a sigh, since it was out there now… "First off, sorry Rainbow, but he's way more awesome than any of the Wonderbolts. You have to be, in order for Princess Celestia to pick you as her _Elite_." She said, making everypony's jaw drop. "Second… His name is Night Claw, Sir Night Claw if you want to be formal. He's strong, and could put Big Macintosh to shame with his strength." Applejack went wide eyed at that one. "He's tall, handsome, the fastest flyer _I_ know, sorry Rainbow." Rainbow Dash didn't notice, she was still shocked by the elite thing. "He's smart, actually reading a book from cover to cover and reciting it word for word a month later… He's caring, nice, protective; not to mention skilled. He actually took on at least eight gryphon soldiers! And won!"

Twilight continued on to describe Night Claw to her friends, leaving out the part about him being a batpony. Her eyes sparkling at remembering him. Her friends hanged on every word, Rarity fanning herself from the description. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof, looked like she wanted to race him. Applejack and Fluttershy just listened, goofy smiles on their faces. Pinkie pie, was bouncing off the walls during this whole time.

"Did I mention he's handsome?" Twilight asked, a grin on her face.

"Ten times now, darling, but that doesn't matter now!" Rarity said, smiling at her friend. "Where is he? We simply have to meet him!"

Twilight suddenly frowned, making her friends give the unicorn a concerned look. "I… Don't know. He was put on active status, due to some growing threat… In all honestly, I haven't seen him since I was…" She gulped. "Ten?" Twilight gave a wide grin, her friends gasping.

"And you held on to all that, for this long!?" Rarity asked, acting like she was about to faint.

"Eyup…" Applejack copied her brother. "Love bug bit her pretty darn good."

Just outside the library, a keen eared pony could hear every word from his branch. " _…. Horse apples-, wait… When did I start saying that?_ " The stallion thought, before pulling out a gift wrapped book, and flew down to the door. He gently laid it on to the door mat, and smiled. Giving a quick glance around, he knocked on the door before shooting off, and out of sight.

"Ah'll get it." Applejack aid, before walking over to the door, and opened it… To find no one but a package. "Weird…" She thought, and quickly took the package inside.

When she walked back over, Rarity was the first to speak. "Who was it, darling?"

"Nopony was there… All ah found was this here package, for Twilight." Applejack said, before handing it over.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, before opening the package to reveal a book. "Mare in the Mask: The Tragedy of Love!? This book isn't even out yet!" She squealed, holding the romance novel tightly, not noticing the letter falling out.

Unlike the others, the fashionista was able to spot it, picked it up, and read it. "Oh Celestia!" She yelled, nearly losing her footing, before holding the letter to her friend. "Read this, darling… Let everyone hear what it says."

Twilight took the letter with her magic, and cleared her throat. "Dear Twilight, you won't believe who I ran into today, after my mission was completed for the day. That's right, the Mare in the Mask author, Love Script. I remembered how much you love her novels, and got my favorite librarian a signed copy of her newest book. One of the perks I seem to have…. By the way, get plenty of rest and let those injuries heal! I mean it! Sincerely, Night Claw."

Twilight's ears suddenly shot up, and her face turned a dark red. Rarity was smiling, knowing what was on it. "Keep going, darling." She said.

"P-P-P.S. I made sure this got to you on Hearts and Hooves Day… F-F-For certain reason, I will not explain because I know you're probably reading it out loud to those friends you've told me about. Yes, I know Rarity put you up to that." Twilight finished, before suddenly fainting over what that could possibly mean.

While Rarity fanned the fainted Twilight, Applejack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at a certain part of the letter. "How did he know Twi was hurt?" She asked, looking at the group. "That happened a couple of days ago, no way mail moves that fast." The group nodded, looking at one another.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 **-Canterlot Castle, Wedding Day-**

Night Claw was reassigned to shadow Canterlot, making sure that the threat didn't appear. He had seen Twilight earlier, but had gone missing after an incident during the Wedding Rehearsal. He wanted to stop what he was doing, and try to see if she was alright. However, he had his orders once more and currently perched on one of the castle's towers, eyeing the city. Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's Wedding had already started, he could hear the music being played, along with Princess Celestia.

Then silence, followed by yelling? Night Claw looked towards the wing where the wedding was, just as a flash of green and gold light collided! Without hesitation, he shot towards the wedding, in time to see Celestia get blasted away by some mutant pony. She was with Twilight, and her friends, telling them something, the six rushing off.

That was when the barrier, protecting the city, shattered and mutant ponies started to dive bomb the streets. Night Claw looked back inside, and glared at the obvious leader. He knew how to stop them, she had to be taken out and he was the pony for the job. But, before he could burs in, he suddenly heard Celestia's voice. " _Protect…. Everypony… Please_."

"Yes, Princess…" He muttered, turning around, opening his wings wide. "I'll try to buy them time." With that, he flew into the city streets, ready to fight off what he could for Twilight and the others.

To say there were a lot of them, would be quite the understatement. Night Claw _knew_ he brought down at least a hundred of them, but they just keep coming. When he heard a call for help, the stallion saw a mare and her foal surrounded by the mutants. "Oh, that isn't going to happen!" He growled, bolting down and slamming through the bulk of them. Night Claw was able to grab the mare, and her foal, before anything could happen.

Taking them to a safer distance, he sat the two of them down, and then looked to see if the mutants had followed him…. And they did, ooooof course. "What do we do now?" The mare asked.

"You're gonna fight them, right, Mr. Guard?" The foal asked.

"Miss, do you know somewhere safe near here?" Night Claw asked, the mare nodded. "Good, find something to plug your ears, the foal's too, and run." Before they could ask why, he yelled out. "Do it!" The two tore their clothes, packing it into their ears, and ran. ' _Good… This isn't much of an attack, but it'll by those two more time._ " Night Claw thought, before taking a deep breath, filling all three of his lungs.

When the mutants were close enough, he smirked and let loose the one thing that made Night Lords dangerous to mortals, an ear piercing wail! The sound slammed into the mutants, like a metal wall, forcing those flying to plummet to the ground. Their ears started to ooze green with blood, along with their eyes, as Night Claw held on to the wail.

The moment he was out of breath, Night Claw shot forwards and started to take out those that recovered. One by one, the mutant ponies were being taken down by the stallion while still trying to recover from what he had done to them. They didn't count on a protector like him, and thought that Shining Armor was the best Canterlot had to offer. They were wrong, _dead_ wrong.

By the time most were dealt with, Night Claw was out of breath and cut up from minor injuries. However, there were more mutants he had to fight, and they had recovered. " _Great… Bone Saw is going to nag me again._ " He thought, smirking before taking a battle stance. "You ugly bastards want a fight!? I'll give you one to remember!" He shouted, the mutants flying straight for him.

Then, just before he clashed with the mob, a flash of light exploded from Canterlot Castle. Within seconds, a barrier reappeared and started to expel the mutants from Canterlot! It was even repairing all the damage they had caused, along with freeing trapped guards. Cheers could be heard within the streets.

Night Claw gave a smirk, moving towards the darkness of a nearby alley way. " _Why do I have the feeling, Twilight had something to do with that?_ " He thought, disappearing into the shadows, with a smile.

 **-The Crystal Empire, Sombra Incident-**

"So… Auntie Tia and Luna sent you here, in case something were to happen?" Cadence said, weakly, while watching the Mane Six leave with Shining Armor.

Night Claw slowly walked out of the shadows, also watching their departure. "That is correct, Princess… I demanded they let me go, after the two forced me to sit out of the Discord Incident." He said, walking over to Cadence, and handing her a cup of tea, from under his wing. "Figured you would like a cup."

Cadence smiled, before graciously taking the cup. "You are ever so dutiful, Night. Auntie Tia has told me everything you've done for Twilight, without her ever knowing… I don't care what darkness dwells within your heart, she's lucky to have you around." The weakened Princess said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Not even going to ask, I've given up on trying to figure such things out." He said, walking away. "I will go and patrol the boarders… Don't worry, I will remain out of sight." Night Claw added, before disappearing.

Three Crystal Ponies stood before a shadow that lingered beyond the barrier. "So, my loyal servants, you understand what I am asking of you?" The shadow asked, the three staring at him with glowing green eyes.

"Yes, King Sombra." The first said.

"Dispose of the purple unicorn." The second said.

"Ensure the Crystal Heart is never found." The last said.

The shadow laughed. "Good, now go, and do not fail me!" Sombra said, the three ponies rushing off. " _Those fools have absolutely no idea how I planned for Celestia to intervene again_." The tyrant king thought, a dark laugh following while he watched his magic double infiltrate the kingdom through his horn. " _I am still not strong enough to face them, so sending a double of myself will have to do_."

The three Crystal Ponies rushed towards the city, smiles on their faces because Sombra had assigned them such an important task! But they were halted, when a large figure suddenly landed in front of them. "And where might you three be going?" A large batpony asked, stepping out of the dust, from his landing.

"Um… W-We're just going t-to the festival! Yeah, the festival." The first said, the other two smiling before all nodded.

Night Claw just gave them a deadpanned look, raising an eyebrow at their response. "Funny… Because I saw you three talking with that shadow outside of the barrier… Saying you'll dispose of a particular purple, lavender by the way, unicorn? Along with making sure the crystal heart is never found?" He asked, the three Crystal Ponies giving him a shocked look.

"H-How did y-you know all that?" The third asked, his eyes wide.

"Next time your Master wants to give secret orders, he might want to make sure you lot are alone… And a certain keen eared pony isn't flying above you." Night Claw answered, just as the shield suddenly failed. "I better dispose of you three quickly." He suddenly shot forward, slamming into the first, before using his wing to send the second flying away, with a yelp.

The third Crystal Pony prepared to strike. "You'll pay for that, Wretch of Celestia!" He yelled.

But his hoof was suddenly halted by the batpony's larger one, and was now face to face with Night Claw…. Sweat falling down said pony's neck. "For the record, I'm not a servant of Celestia." Night Claw said, preparing to strike the pony. "I'm Twilight Sparkle's Terror Guard." With that, it was lights out for the Crystal Pony.

When Spike was about to give Cadence the Crystal Heart, Night Claw simply sat on top of the three ponies, smirking. "Heeeey…. The kid is the hero for once, good for him." He said, when the Crystal Heart was returned, releasing a powerful spell… Night Claw suddenly realizing something. "Whoa, wait a second! Doesn't that thing release what's in the heart!?" He yelled, before the blast hit him, forcing Night Claw to shift form his batpony form, to his Night Lord form! "Aaaaah! Crap, that stings!" Were his only words, before the seal reappeared and forced him back to the batpony form.

On top of the Crystal Palace, Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "Good job, Spike-ah!" She screamed, when a sudden, and sharp, pain struck her mind. Images of some bipedal creature appearing, so fast she couldn't really process them properly. Twilight couldn't tell who it was, but it was like she should know him.

There was one image, like she was in his lap during a thunderstorm. She could feel him petting her mane, suddenly speaking. "Don't worry, Twilight, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight felt like she knew the voice too, but couldn't place it either. Then, just like they came, the images were gone.

"W-What was that?" Twilight asked, to no one in particular, before looking towards the sky. "More importantly… _Who_ was that?"

 **-Canterlot Castle, Twilight's Coronation Day-**

Hidden within the room, Night Claw watched silently as everypony prepared for everything to start. He had a smile on his face, he honestly couldn't believe this was actually happening. " _Twilight is now an alicorn, and is about to be crowned a Princess of Equestria…_ " He thought, chuckling to himself. " _Looks like my little Princess is finally getting what she's always wanted._ "

When the doors swung open, the song starting to play, as Twilight walked in. Night Claw was taken back by the sight, her wings open wide and a smile on the mare's face. She just radiated with beauty, pride, and accomplishment… The mysterious stallion, who often times didn't show much of emotion, suddenly shed a tear of pure pride.

" _Celestia was right, you are destined for great things, Twilight…"_ He thought, watching what was going on, along with what was said. " _I just hope, one day, I can return to your side._ "

That night, during the Coronation Party, everypony was having a blast and congratulating the young mare on her accomplishment. There were even paparazzi ready to take embarrassing photos… When one was about to take said photo of Twilight, their camera suddenly disappeared… Later found, completely sliced apart.

As the party started to die down, Night Claw took his time to hide within the shadows of a hallway, which lead to the ballroom. While it was hard to hide within that spot, it gave him enough concealment for when Twilight looked in his direction. "…. _I really hate my orders right now…_ " He thought, wanting to suddenly appear in front of Twilight and congratulate her.

When the mare approached Celestia, his ears perked up to listen. "How are you enjoying the party, Twilight?" She asked, giving a warm smile.

"It feels… Wonderful." Twilight responded, the elder Princess couldn't tell but Night Claw heard the lie within her voice. "Though, I wished Night could be here… I think he would have enjoyed this, even though he would have that constant 'on edge' look about his face." She admitted.

" _Heh… She knows me so well_." Night Claw thought, listening further.

Celestia giggled at the thought. "I wouldn't doubt that, for a second." She said, before her eyes moved to look in Night Claw's direction. "But I bet… If he was here, right now, he would tell you how proud he is of you. Along with, something is telling me that he is looking at you and smiling."

The smile disappeared from Night Claw's face. " _Sometimes… I hate her._ " He thought, giving Celestia a deadpanned look.

 **-Everfree Froest, after Twilight and friends escaped Tirek-**

"That worthless pony actually thinks she can run from me!? I will show her!" The centaur growled, his hooves stomping on the ground, in chase of the eight fleeing friends. His march was suddenly stopped, when something powerful smashed against his head. "Who dares!?" He bellowed, after recovering from the blow.

" _I_ dared! And wow, you look uglier than a warp beast of Fabius." A voice yelled, making Tirek look around, spotting an alicorn sized batpony. "When Celestia said you were powerful, and dangerous, I was expecting something along the lines of a Greater Daemon of Khorne."

Tirek laughed at his comment, assuming this "Daemon" was powerful. "And what now? Do I measure to something higher than this creature?" He asked, preparing to fight the pony.

"Actually…. I find you wanting. To me, you're nothing more than a common cannon fodder Daemon. Sad really." He replied, smirking when the centaur fired a blast of magic at him, and dodged it effortlessly. "Wow… Your aim is like that of a scared guardsmen…. No way you are the powerful being Celestia was afraid of."

Night Claw continued to smirk, Tirek growing even more frustrated that he could not hit the batpony. Unknown to the overpowered centaur, Night Claw was leading him to a certain ruined Castle of Two Sisters. "Why won't you stay still, wretch!? Why won't you fight!?" Tirek roared, before the batpony flew up to his face.

"Isn't it obvious, fool? I'm stalling you!" Night Claw pointed out, before blasting off, and away from the scene.

"Stalling for what!?" Tirek yelled, not liking the fact that some pony made a fool out of him. The centaur's attention was brought back to the castle, when a bright light appeared… To his surprise, Tirek saw the super powered Mane Six, looking down at him. _"Oh…. That…_ " He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Twilight, and her friends, were called to Canterlot to discuss something with Princess Celestia… However, she didn't know what, and Celestia couldn't see them until the following day. So, while her friends were enjoying themselves, the young alicorn Princess went for a stroll in the gardens. When the pond caught her eye, she couldn't help but remember that night so long ago "I wonder… What he's doing right now." She muttered, going into a deep thought. "I mean, is he even ok?"

"You should worry less about this stallion, and more about yourself!" A dark voice said, making Twilight turn to see a stone piece hit her head! Knocking the Princess out. "Wow… That was easier than I thought. The Master will be quite pleased with this." A pitch black unicorn, with glowing green eyes, said while he stepped out from behind a large bush. "Now to just-"

"Wrong. Move." A voice growled, making the unicorn turn around to see a pair of blood red eyes glaring down at him. "Celestia and Luna will have questions for you… But they will have to wait, until you recover from what _I_ have in store for you." Within seconds, Night Claw pounced on to Twilight's cowardly attacker! The unicorn's screams for help going unheard, muffled by his face either buried into the ground, or painfully slammed into the pond's water.

When one scream managed to escape, both Celestia and Luna responded without a second to lose… Only to find a site that nearly made them sick. "What… In the name of Equestria." Luna said, staring at what she was seeing, Celestia remaining silent.

In front of them, was a beaten, broken, and bleeding; uni-…. What _was_ a unicorn, until Night Claw broke his horn clean off, trying to crawl towards them. Right behind him, they could see the red-eyed silhouette of Night Claw, his wings fully extended out to resemble some nightmarish monster. "One second, your majesties… I haven't finished with him, just yet." He growled, stomping his hoof on to the broken pony's back.

"P-P-P-Please, help me! H-He's a monster, he's crazy! H-H-He'll kill me!" The unicorn pleaded, trying to reach the two Princesses, in his panicked state.

Celestia felt pity for the unicorn, before looking around to see what had caused such a situation… When the pure white alicorn spotted Twilight, a stone next to her, she put two and two together. Celestia stomped her hoof on to the ground, making Night Claw halt. "Enough! Luna and I will deal with him, for now… Night Claw, you need to get Twilight help." She rdered, the stallion raising an eyebrow.

"And how can I do that? I'm no doctor…. And I refuse to leave her alone." Night Claw asked, Luna surprised that a pony actually questioned her sister.

"You insolent fo-" Luna was silenced by Celestia putting a hoof in front of her.

"Forgive him, sister. When Night Claw is in that state of mind, he does not think clearly." The elder Princess aid, moving over to the stallion and gave him a concerned look. "I will send for a doctor to see her, but being out here, you distracted by your rage, will not help… I-… No, Twilight needs you to guard over her until she regains consciousness. Please, Night Claw, she needs you."

The stallion was about to protest, when Twilight let out a pain filled groan. Hearing it, and looking at how defenseless she was, forced his eyes to return to their normal gray color. "Yes, Princess." He muttered, before walking over to the mare, and placed her on to his back. "Judging by the hit…. I'd give her two days."

Celestia gave a nod. "By the way, Night Claw… Your time in the shadows, is over. I have a feeling that now is the moment we spoke about." She said, only a nod letting her know the stallion understood before he flew off towards Twilight's chambers.

Two days later, after the doctor said Twilight was lucky to not suffer any real damage, Night Claw continued to silently stand guard her door. He hasn't seen any of Twilight's friends, Celestia probably having something to do with that, but he knew that was about to change. It has been the two days given, and he could already hear the five mares making their way up the stairs. " _Great… Can't fly off. I was just told to make myself known now… No longer hiding in the shadows._ " He thought, stealing himself. " _They can't enter until Twilight wakes up… No one can_."

"Ah wonder why the Princess said we were forbidden to see Twi? We're her friends fer cryin' out loud!" Applejack complained, as they started up the stairs.

"I'm sure the Princess had a good reason? Maybe Twilight needed the rest. After all… The poor dear has been stressing about what our meeting. That attack by the ruffian could have made things worse." Rarity explained, tapping her hoof.

"Still, that's no reason for us not to check up on her! Wait… What was it again that prevented us from doing it?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised about not doing it before.

The group stopped, in their worry, all of them forgot that reason too…. All but one. "Oh, something about a powerful guard would prevent us and may become overzealous in protecting Twilight. To the point he may go a bit overboard and end up hurting all of us." Pinkie Pie said, everypony looking at her, in confusion, before continuing up the stairs.

"Well, whoever that guard is, I bet I can beat him." Rainbow Dash said, not paying attention where she was flying. "After all, I'm probably the best there is-"

 _ **WHAM!**_

Rainbow Dash ran face first into the breastplate in front of Twilight's door. The pegasus fell backwards, being caught by Applejack, but everyone was shocked to see said guard… It was a batpony, who stood nearly the same height as Celestia, with a passive look on his face. When he looked down at the five, he raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, ladies?" He asked, his voice rough but also gentle, his experience obvious by his posture.

No one spoke up, but Fluttershy recognized this stallion. " _Oh my! He's the one that saved Twilight and me from those Timberwolves!_ " She thought, eyes going wide. " _But… I-I thought he wasn't supposed to exist? W-Why is he standing guard over Twilight?_ " The questions just kept coming, but she couldn't manage to voice anything.

Out of the others, Applejack was the first to snap out of her trance. "Well howdy there, sir. We're here to see our friend, Princess Twilight. To see if she's alright." She explained, the others nodding.

"Sorry, but no visitors at this time. Princess Twilight needs her sleep." The guard said, keeping the passive look on his face.

"Ehm… Ya do realize we're the Elements of Harmony, right? And Princess Celestia said we could." Applejack said, raising an eyebrow.

The guard raised his own brow. "And that is supposed to trump my thoughts, on the Princess' health… How?" He asked, receiving a glare from both Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Before either of the two could say anything, Rarity spoke up. "Ladies, please… This sort of situation calls for a different approach." The fashionista trotted up to the guard, and did her signature hair flip. "Please excuse my friend… But we are most concerned about our dear friend. Would such a strong, and noble, guard keep such worried friends back?" She asked, fluttering her eyes in a way to try and charm him.

"Your apology is most grateful." The guard said, Rarity giving quite the victorious grin. "But I am still not allowing any visitors to enter the Princess' chambers."

The fashionista was shocked, along with the others, that her charms didn't work! "W-W-What?" Rarity stuttered, overloading from actually being denied by a stallion.

"Look, we're going in there, whether you like it or not!" Rainbow Dash yelled, before flying up and dashing straight for the door. The cyan pegasus aiming to battle ram said door down.

To an even greater surprise, towards the mares, the guard opened his large wing and actually caught Rainbow Dash! "I said _no_." He told her, before flinging the pegasus back to her friends.

"Oh, that does it!" Applejack said, before rushing up, and quickly turned around. The mare prepared herself to give said guard the buck of his life! Within a moment, Applejack slammed her hooves towards the motionless guard.

When her hooves connected with him, Applejack's eyes went wide as pain shot throughout her body. "Cute… I've had worse." The guard stated, Applejack retreating to her four friends, in pain. What made things more shocking, the guard didn't even budge. "Now, like I said, none of you are going to get in.

During this time, Twilight slowly woke up, rubbing the spot where she was struck. It was still sensitive, as the moment it happened. "Oh… My head." She groaned, noticing the light coming in her room. "What in Celestia's name happened…? And how did I get back to my room?" Twilight suddenly heard a commotion outside, and pulled herself out of bed. " _Can't a mare rest her throbbing head, without somepony causing a lot of noise?_ " She thought.

When she got close to the door, Twilight heard somepony yell. "Ya dang varmint-lookin' jerk! We want ta see Twi, and ya ain't gonna stop us!"

"That sounded like Applejack?" Twilight said, raising an eyebrow.

That was when a male voice, rough and gentle, spoke up. "For the last time, ladies, no. Princess Twilight needs her rest."

Twilight continue to hold her raised brow, the door muffled the voice. "That voice… It sounds so familiar to me." She muttered, before placing a hoof on the left door…. Slowly pushing it open. "What is going on out here?" She asked, wincing at the sun light.

When they saw her, the Mane Five yelled out. "Twilight, you're ok!" And rushed towards the still groggy mare.

Twilight prepared to be tackled, but a large bat wing shot out from behind the right door! Stopping the five in their tracks. "H-Huh?" Twilight stuttered, by the surprise wing.

"Twilight, would ya mind tellin' this here fella ta let us in? He won't budge, not even fer Rarity!" Applejack said, pointing her hoof in the wing's direction, as the wing slowly retracted back behind the door.

Twilight moved outside, and looked to her right. Her eyes went wide, upon seeing the midnight blue coat, crimson wings, that oh-so-familiar cutie mark, and talon scar on his shoulder. When her eyes trailed, eyeing the dark blue and brass armor, before she looked into those gray eyes… The snake-like pupils trained forward. What sealed the deal, was the black mane sliding out of his helmet. "N-No w-way…" She stuttered, her friends raising their eyebrows, noticing Twilight's face turning red.

The stallion's predator-like eyes suddenly looked down at her, before a smile found its way on his lips. "It has been a long time, Twilight… You actually scared me for a while." He said, his rough, yet lovingly gentle, voice being honey to her ears.

Before her friends, all having a dumbfounded look on their faces, could ask who he was… Twilight suddenly squealed. "Night Claw!" At the top of her lungs, hugging the stallion around his neck, forcing him to topple over.

"Haha! I'm happy to see you too, Twilight!" Night Claw said, feeling the mare nuzzle into his neck. "Hard to believe it has been ten years, since I last saw you" He lied.

The Mane Five's jaws just dropped at who this stallion was, before all of them yelled together. "That's Night Claw!?"

Twilight, who just remembered they were still there, shot back up with a red face. "Y-Yeah… This is him!" She said, motioning her hoof towards the stallion, while looking up at him. "Strangely enough, he looks _exactly_ like the day he left." She giggled before giving a goofy smile.

Her friends eyed the batpony, recalling each detail Twilight told them before, noticing something. He looks exactly the way she described him, despite her never telling them he was a batpony! "While, I'll be! Now that I look at him, he's handsome as you said, darling." Rarity noted, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "Do forgive our rudeness, had we known who you were, we would have taken your word."

Night Claw gave a nod, smiling. "I had to keep the act up, until Twilight came around. My apologies for being rather rough, I forget my strength sometimes." He said, giving a respectful nod.

"My, our mistake was rather easy ta make! Ya don't look no older than Twi here, besides being so big." Applejack said, eyeing the stallion while trying to figure that out.

Twilight suddenly blinked at the realization, and looked at the ground with a smile. "Twilight said you're better than the Wonerbolts, I highly doub-" Rainbow Dash was cut off.

"If you're talking about Spitfire's little Drill Team, who do you think gave Spits private flying lessons, to get so good?" Night Claw asked, smirking. "She wasn't a strong flyer until she went through one of my training sessions… I saw potential in the filly, when I ran into during a Royal Visit to Cloudsdale."

Rainbow Dash's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, her eyes becoming the size of dinner plates. "H-H-H-He t-t-t-trained S-S-S-Spitefire!?" She stuttered, obviously having a complete mental shut down.

"Told you he was way cooler, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said, giggling at her friend's reaction.

"And not publically. She was only able to train with me on the weekends… Most of my time was spent protecting Twilight." Night Claw added, making Twilight blush even more.

Before they knew it, Rarity began circling around the stallion, eyeing his armor. "I must say, your choice in color design is most interesting… It blends well with your own personal coat." She said, eyeing each piece before noticing a scar. "Oh, my… Why didn't you let this heal, darling?" She asked.

Night Claw raised an eyebrow, eyeing the salon scar. "It's a reminder… Not to let myself be distracted, when Twilight is around a dangerous situation." He answered, making everypony just look at him, while Twilight lowered her head in guilt. The memory wasn't a fond one, as they could tell, and Night Claw decided to change the subject. "So, how are you feeling, Twilight? How is your head?"

Twilight smiled up at him, and nodded. "Feeling better. Still woozy, thou-ah!" She said, before the stallion picked her up and laid the mare on to his back. "W-W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to walk on your own, while still having pains from that hit on your head, then you have another thing coming." Night Claw said, smirking while carrying a blushing Twilight. "Plus, Princess Celestia wanted to see you, once you were awake."

Twilight lowered her head over his shoulder, still blushing, while having a goofy grin on her face. "O-Ok…" She muttered, the Mane Five right behind them.

Rarity was smirking at the scene, leaning over to whisper something to Applejack. "No wonder she fell for him… He's so caring of her, and not so bad on the eyes, either."

"Not so fast, Rarity. It's obvious you ain't his kind of apple, since yer fru-fru charm didn't work." Applejack whispered back, shooting a glare at the fashionista. "Plus, you saw how fast his soft side came out, when Twilight walked out of her room?" She continued, smirking. "There's a lot that fella ain't tellin', even ta himself.

 **-Canterlot Throne room-**

Celestia smiled warmly, seeing her dearest student awake from her recent attack, and unharmed… Though, there was one thing she couldn't help but wonder. "Twilight, why are you riding on Night Claw's back? Is something the matter?" She asked, concerned something be wrong with her.

"N-No, Princess…" Twilight said, trying to hide her blush. "I was still feeling woozy, and Night Claw wouldn't risk me falling or anything." She continued, feeling a bit embarrassed, looking like so in front of Celestia, but also happy that she is so close to the stallion of her dreams.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at the response, before smiling at a thought. "Well then, that was quite nice of him… But, I need you to please step down. There is a warning I have, along with something I must give you." She said, watching the bat pony lower himself, and Twilight carefully getting down from his back. Once Twilight was standing with her friends, Celestia continued. "Luna and I discovered who it was the pony that attacked you, worked for…. He serves King Sombra."

The whole group suddenly gasped, Night Claw narrowing his eyes at the name. "What!? But didn't we defeat him!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, shocked at what she just heard.

"Yeah! We all saw that no good low-life varmint get destroyed by the Crystal Heart!" Applejack noted, the group nodding.

"I thought so too, but the magic corruption in the pony _was_ Sombra's magic… When he finally spoke, we discovered you girls merely destroyed a double of him. The real Sombra was hiding just outside the Crystal Empire's boarders, too weak to actually approach the city." Celestia said, the group becoming quite concerned. "Now, he is strong enough to fight back, and is targeting Twilight for some reason."

"W-What are we going to do?" Fluttershy managed to ask, in her still meek voice.

"Fight him, of course! With Night Claw back, that punk isn't going to stand a chance!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up to the stallion's side and nudging him.

"Agreed, no way we're going to let a ruffian harm our friend." Rarity stated, swishing her mane to the side.

Celestia and Twilight smiled at their reaction, but the elder Princess suddenly giving a serious look. "Unfortunately, you all still do not stand a chance against Sombra. When he is at full power, Luna and I barely defeated him when we first encountered him." The Mane Six just looked up at her, before a smile appeared on her face. "But I have already thought of a plan."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Um… What plan is that, Princess? I mean, is it some sort of spell or artifact?" She asked.

"Well… It is an artifact of sorts…" Celestia said, before her horn started to glow and a strange leather necklace, with a coin attached to it, floated up and moved towards Twilight. "I waited to tell you this, and I think it is time you knew." The necklace went over Twilight's head, and slide down her neck. "When you were just a newborn foal, you had another bodyguard… One that could even make the likes of Tirek cower in fear. But an incident caused him to disappear from our world… This token is his artifact, a symbol that says whoever holds it is under his protection. If Sombra does attack, and you're in terrible danger, that guardian will see you and be summoned by this token."

Twilight used her hoof to inspect the token more, looking at the image of some man with shaded in eyes and long black hair. Her friends gathered around, to look at it as well. "Ave Dominus Nox?" Twilight said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hail, Lord of the Night… That image is of that same Lord, one this guardian was born from. "Celestia said, smiling at her student.

"There's a name at the bottom, Sugarcube." Applejack said, pointing at the token.

Twilight looked back at it, and saw what she was talking about. "Xeron? Is that his name, Princess?" She asked, looking back up at the elder Princess.

She gave a light nod. "Yes, he is a 'Son of the VIII Legion'. A genetically enhanced human, given strength from a god-like figure." Celestia explained, the Mane Six listening in a pure awe. "His Legion were the Left Hand of their Kingdom… They bore the weapon no one wanted, but needed. They were the masters of fear."

The group couldn't believe what they heard, Night Claw remained silent about what was being said. "Whoa… I bet, when this guy shows up, he'll wipe the floor with Sombra!" Rainbow Dash said, hoof pumping mid-air.

"Being a technical child of a god, I bet he's rather charming and has class above any other pony." Rarity said, thinking of what this Xeron could look like… Giving what she learned about humans, from Twilight.

"Oh! Oh! I bet he knows how to throw a party, the likes we've never seen!" Pinkie Pie chanted, bouncing around.

Though, there was something throwing Twilight off about him. "Excuse me, Princess?" She said, Celestia looking down at her and nodding. "By the sounds of him, he is some great hero… I can't help but feel there is something you aren't telling us? Like, what incident could have drove him to disappear?" That question made Night Claw go wide eyed, and give Celestia a panicked look.

Celestia saw the look he gave, along with the ones from the Mane Six, before giving a sigh. "Nothing gets past you, my faithful student…" She said, before continuing. "His kind can live for a very long time, Xeron specifically had been fighting for nearly three centuries. However, being the left hand and the ones who'll go the extra mile, his Legion suffers a curse… One that, when he starts to kill, it is hard to get control again. I can tell you now, he has gone a long time without actually killing and suppressed his urge." It suddenly felt like her eyes were on Night Claw now. "Whether he would help you, reverting back to what he was… Is all up to him, and him alone."

Knowledge of such a curse, to actually get a thirst for killing, shocked the six. "So.. If he does help, he'll have to actually turn himself into… A Monster?" Applejack asked, saying the word that describes such a thing.

"In a sense, you are correct, Applejack. However, if he reverts back to what he was, he'll be something worse than a mere Monster." Celestia said, such a thought being alien to the ponies.

"W-W-What's w-worse than a M-M-Monster?" Fluttershy asked, the mare thought nearly freezing her in terror.

Celestia looked at them, and gave another sigh. "Some things…. Are best left unsaid, but you girls must know _what_ you'll be dealing with, if he returns." She said, the Six looking up at her in anticipation. "His abilities and thirst for bloodshed… Put him more along the lines of a…. Demon." The moment she said that word, Night Claw suddenly felt like he had been struck by a blade.

The six gasped, not believing what they just heard. "S-Seriously? He has suppressed an urge that strong?" Twilight asked, Celestia giving a nod. "I-I don't think… I could ever ask anyone…. T-To turn themselves into that."

Celestia slowly got up, and walked down to Twilight. "It will not be your choice to make, but his own." She said, looking at the young Princess. "For him to make that choice, you will require your memories of him… All but one."

"Which memory is that, Princess?" Twilight asked, looking up at her.

The memory of where he is hiding… Most thought you were asleep, however I knew you were awake before I fully took away your memories of that night, and before." She said, Celestia's horn starting to glow brightly. "But doing this, will also reveal why he had to disappear. When this happens, you must lean on your friends, in order to cope with what had happened next. "The Princess lowered her head down to Twilight, her horn barely away from Twilight's. "Are you ready?"

Twilight looked up at Celestia for a moment, hesitant at finding out the truth. Slowly, the young alicorn nodded. "Yes, Princess." She said, just before their horns touched, releasing the seal over her memories.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Pain and images started to overwhelm Twilight, the moment after Celestia's seal was broken. Her eyes started to glow brightly, tears flowing from her eyes. When the spell ended, the young alicorn was slowly laid on to the ground, entering a dream-like state.

Her friends were instantly gathered around her. "I-Is she alright?" Applejack asked, gently nudging her friend.

Celestia, winded from releasing her spell, nodded. "Y-Yes… Her mind requires time to actually sort through the memories. It won't take long but do you girls mind taking Twilight to her room? Night Claw and I need to discuss something about the possible battle ahead." She asked, the five picking Twilight up and leaving.

Once they were gone, Night Claw finally spoke up. "Do I really need to say how _dangerous_ that was? Not to mention, how it breaks our deal." The stallion eyed Celestia, who nodded at his statement.

"It was needed, and I rather she knows both sides of you, if there comes a time when the real you is needed." She answered, watching where the six left. "I do hope this Sombra ordeal doesn't go that far."

Night Claw gave a sigh, shaking his head. "Much as I hate to ask, if such a thing were to occur, how might I break your seal?" He asked.

"Simple, Night Claw. Both you and Twilight need to recite a simple oath, that you made when she was a foal." Celestia said, with a smirk.

"You mean that old thing? I made it up, so she could feel like a Night Lord, when we flew around." Night Claw said, with a raised brow.

"Exactly." Celestia said, giggling at the thought. "I figured it would make a good release spell. Now, I think you may want to rest up." Her look suddenly became serious. "I have the feeling Sombra won't wait, since we know he's out there."

Night Claw gave a nod. "I will, Princess… If anything comes up, let me know." He said, before walking off.

" _I cannot fathom how much is going on, in your head, Xeron_ …" Celestia thought, watching the stallion walk away. " _I can tell, right now, your body is a battlefield between both parts of you._ "

 **-Twilight's Mind-**

Twilight looked around, where she was at the moment reminded her of Luna's night sky. "W-Where am I?" She asked, to no one in particular, as her voice echoed around. "I-Is anypony there?"

A voice, no louder than a whisper, suddenly spoke up. "Greetings, Twilight Sparkle." This made the young alicorn jump up, and look around for who just spoke. "Calm down, I mean you no harm."

"W-Who are you?" Twilight asked, still trying to find the owner of said voice.

"I am a mere shadow, created to help guide you when Celestia's seal was broken." The voice said, Twilight relaxing some. "If you wish, I could take the form of a pony you haven't met, but seem to respect?"

Twilight nodded, still wary of the voice. "If you don't mind… Just talking to a voice is a bit… Nerve racing." She admitted.

The shadows around her started to swirl in front of Twilight, before shaping into what looked like an alicorn. When they dispersed, she was now staring at a midnight blue batpony alicorn, whose horn was curved and jagged. Both his mane and tail were long and colored like a dark shade of black. His eyes were black, hard to tell if they were just his pupils or not, while he bore the Night Guard's symbol as his cutie mark.

"Y-You're Night Haunter?" Twilight asked, wide eyed.

"No, I took this form to give you a face to talk with. I figured this form would be best, because you didn't know him, but of him." The shadow corrected, turning to face a forming path of stars. "Shall we? There is much to discuss."

"What are we going to discuss, exactly?" Twilight asked, trotting up next the larger pony.

"Why, your memories, of course. We have a lot more time here to discuss any questions you might have." The shadow said, coming to a halt, panels of Twilight's sealed memories starting to appear. "However, I am limited on what I can tell you."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at his comment about time. "What do you mean by 'more time here'?" She asked, using the fact he said any questions.

The shadow looked up, in thought, before speaking up. "Well, to put it simply, hours in here are mere seconds within the waking world. You know, the same concept with dreams and what not."

Twilight gave a nod, understanding the idea. "Alright… Which memory shall we start with?" She asked, looking at the panels.

"How about your first one? When you first met him, you were just a newborn foal at the time." The shadow answered, as he pulled up a panel where she saw the same bipedal being from before. He was looking into a crib, using his claws to gently play with the foal inside. "This was the moment he became attached to you… Even as a foal, despite his looks, you were not afraid of him."

 **-Night Claw's Chambers-**

Night Claw sat, in the dark, with a small orb in his hooves. His eyes were trained on this metal orb, scanning each detailed edge in it, before letting out a long sigh. "Why not? Just talking about it should help." He said, before turning the orb a few times.

When the orb clicked one last time, a holographic image shot out from its center. The image was of a large Night Lord, wielding large power claws and a raven feathered cloak. While the image was at a distance, anyone could see the passive look on his pale face, unamused about what is happening.

Night Claw smiled at the image, fighting back the tears trying to come out. "Ave Dominus Nox… Hail Lord of the Night." He whispered at the image. "F-Father, I beseech you… I have come to a crossroads, and know not what to do." He continued, lowering the orb to the ground, so the image was at a better stance. "I must choose whether to continue my life, as is, happily. However, doing so will place the one person I care for the most, in danger." He gritted his teeth, hooves pushing into the bed. "Or return to the Night Raptor I was, shattering everything I had created, to protect them and possibly rid this land of the evil in it… Both choices are hard and only I can make them."

The image just stared at him, not even aware of the pony that had asked him a question. That is when the most unexpected thing occurred. "Death is nothing compared to vindication." Hearing the voice of Konrad Cruze, forced Night Claw to perk his ears up.

"W-What?" He muttered, remembering the device was just an image recorder, and didn't have any sound.

"Death is nothing compared to vindication." The image repeated, just before the device suddenly shut off.

"Night Claw continued to stare at the device, blankly, trying to figure out what had just happened. " _Did… I just imagine that, or?_ " He thought, having a hard time believing what just happened.

 **-Twilight's Mind-**

"There, that should be all of them." The shadow said, the panel showing Xeron actually killing the unicorn. "Well, except one. But I'm not allowed to show it."

Twilight was wide eyed, jaw open, at what she saw. "Did… All that really happen?" She asked, shaking the daze off soon after.

The shadow gave a light nod. "Yes, every single memory was real. Even the last one, which is what drove him to disappear… Now, any questions?" He asked, looking down at the young Princess. "Remember, I am limited to what I can say."

"Y-Yeah… Why did Xeron leave? I mean, he was protecting me. I'm sure the Princess would have understood." Twilight asked, looking up at the Night Haunter's form.

The shadow pondered her question for a moment, before answering. "Because _you_ saw him do it. An innocent filly, that he actually cared for, watched him tear apart another pony." Twilight's ears lowered, the memory was horrific. "Xeron felt his kind had no place in your life. He rather be erased from your life, rather than be the cause of some mental damage."

Twilight thought about it for a moment, and then nodded at the sense it made. "So, he cared so much, that he threw away his own happiness…" She said, aloud.

The shadow leaned down, looking her straight in the eyes. "He didn't just care for you, Twilight Sparkle…. He _loved_ you, a very dangerous emotion for his kind." He said, making Twilight nod in understanding. "Now, do you remember the oath he told you about?"

"Of course, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that oath is part of the spell to bring him back." The shadow answered, giving a fanged grin. "Oh, before I forget… That Night Claw fellow."

Twilight started to blush, thinking of said stallion. "W-What about him?" She asked.

The shadow continued to hold his grin. "When you wake up, I suggest telling him your feelings, before it is too late." He said, suddenly disappearing along with the space around them.

 **-Twilight's Room-**

"Wait!" Twilight yelled, leaping from under the blankets, this action caused her friends to jump back.

"Whoa, nelly! Calm down there, sugarcube." Applejack said, putting a hoof on her friend. "Yer safe here, had us all worried fer ya too."

Twilight shook the surprise from herself. "H-How long was I out?" She asked.

"A couple of hours, darling. No big deal." Rarity said, smiling at her friend. "Though, we must do something about your mane! It is sticking out everywhere." The fashionista had a brush float over, and started to take care of the young Princess' mane and tail.

Twilight didn't resist Rarity, knowing how her friend would get, and just thought about the last thing that shadow told her. "Hey, girls, where is Night Claw at the moment?" She asked, the group just looked at her.

"Feeling love sick, darling?" Rarity asked, giving her a teasing smile, Twilight blushing some. "We've all been in here, so I don't know personally."

"Oh! He's in his room, resting." Pinkie Pie said, everyone giving her a 'how did you know' look. "What? I heard some of the guards outside talking about it. Something about Celestia needing him to rest."

Twilight waited until Rarity to stop brushing her mane, before getting up and trotted over to the door. "You girls mind staying here?" She asked, looking back at them. "There's something I need to talk with him about, in private." The five nodded, Twilight smiling before she left.

Once they were sure Twilight was gone, Applejack suddenly spoke up. "We're going to spy on her, aren't we?"  
"Oh yeah!" The others said, before quickly sneaking after their friend.

 **-Night Claw's Room-**

Twilight just looked at the single room door, that had Night Claw's cutie mark on the top of it. She slowly shifted her hooves around, unsure if she could actually knock. " _What am I doing? I-I can't tell him this…"_ She thought, looking down at the stone floor. "I'm just an egg-headed bookworm thatgot lucky and became a Princess… Night Claw is probably the most elite pony in all of Equestria… He deserves a Princess like Luna or Celestia." Unknown to her, she spoke quietly and a certain stallion was quietly listening to what she was saying.

" _What am I going to do_ …" Night Claw thought, standing at the door, frowning. " _If she knew who I really was… It is very doubtful she would keep those feelings._ "

Twilight looked at the door again, her friends watching from a hidden spot. " _The shadow said to… And he is a creation of Celestia's magic!_ " She thought, starting to knock on the door. "Um… Night Claw, are you there?"

"Yes, one moment." Night Claw said, still standing at the door and was trying his best to think of something to say. He looked back at the orb, and sighed. " _Might as well_ …" He opened the door, seeing the blushing Princess. "How can I help you, Twilight?" Night Claw asked.

Twilight continued to shift on her hooves, her face redder than before. "T-There is something… I-I n-need to t-tell you." She stuttered, finding it a lot harder to say it now.

Night Claw gave a nod, smiling. "I'm all ears, Twilight." He said, remembering how Twilight looked when she asked him to take her to the gardens on Hearts and Hooves Day. " _She's redder than that day_." He thought, with a mental chuckle.

" _Come on, Twilight! Just say it!_ " She scolded herself, suddenly blurting it raher than just saying it. "I'm in love with you!" The moment it escaped her lips, Twilight quickly placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Wow… She actually said it." Night Claw muttered, eyes wide surprise.

Twilight just looked at the ground, face staying red. "I would understand if you request a change in assignment." She said, before looking back up at him. "But I won't to know how you feel before you-"

The Princess found herself unable to talk, due to a stallion's lips on her own. Twilight's wings shot open, the moment she realized it, she was actually _kissing_ Night Claw! When he pulled back, her face was full of shock from had just happened. "So, does that answer your question? Figured one blunt statement deserved another." He said, giving her a smile.

Twilight just slowly nodded, putting a hoof over her lips, unable to speak. They both looked down the hallway, after hearing five voices suddenly squeal. "Awwwwwwwh!" They saw all five of her friends standing in the hallway, out of their hiding place.

"Huh… Seems like your friends saw us kiss." Night Claw said, inching towards Twilight. "I have a feeling, we might need to run.." She gave a nod, Twilight suddenly being picked up and whisked away on Night Claw's back. They could hear her friends suddenly giving chase.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash is very fast, she'll catch up to us!" Twilight shouted, snapping out of her trance. "I'm not sure if we can out run them!"

Night Claw suddenly smirked. "Let me worry about that, Twilight." He said, stopping at a window, and opened it. When the five were about to catch up, he waved them goodbye. "I apologize, ladies, but no questions just yet." With that, both wings opened and the two were gone in a flash.

Rainbow Dash quickly went after them, smirking. "Nice try! I'm the fastest pegasus in Equestria!" She shouted, slowly gaining on the two.

This caused NightClaw to smirk, as the pegasus flew up beside him. "Well, it is a good thing I'm not _from_ Equestria, then." He said, Rainbow Dash giving him a confused look. "Hold on tight, Twilight." She nodded, her hooves tightening around him.

Once he was sure that Twilight was holding on tight enough, Night Claw exploded forward with a single flap of his wings. The shock wave of his sudden increase in speed actually sent Rainbow Dash into a tail spin! When she regained control, the cyan pegasus couldn't believe what she just saw. "N-No way! I've never seen a pony go that fast on command before!" She said, watching the black blur disappear. "And that move…. It reminds me of that day Fluttershy and Twilight were attacked in Everfree Forest…" Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. That black blur _was_ Night Claw! There was a pony actually faster than her!

 **-Everfree Forest, Castle of Two Sisters-**

Twilight couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. "Oh, Celestia, the look on her face! I couldn't believe it!" She said, laying down on the floor, her legs tucked under her body. "Not to mention, we actually out flew Rainbow Dash."

Night Claw lowered himself next to her, slightly laughing at the same fact. "I told you to leave it to me." He simply said, watching the mare lean against his larger frame. "Before we say anything else, I want to be sure of something."

Twilight looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. "What is it, Night?" She asked, the stallion looking down at her.

"You read the book I left, all those years ago, right?" He asked, Twilight gave a nod.

"From cover to cover, ten times. I have to say, the Night Guard Legion sounded like a great tragic hero's story… Especially their alicorn leader, Night Haunter. The book even had a drawing of him, at the beginning, for those chapters dedicated to him." Twilight answered, smiling a bit. "I wouldn't mind meeting him one day… Night Haunter actually made it possible to meet somepony, like you."

Night Claw, trying not to show the fact he didn't know what the book's name or details inside. "So… Then you know what the Night Guard were for?" He asked, she nodded. "Then you are sure that the-"

Twilight suddenly cut him off. "If you're about to say 'the feelings you have for me will stay the same, knowing what I have done'… The answer is yes." She said, looking up at him. "To be honest, those actions are what made you into the stallion I fell in love with. They are what made you into the hero _I_ see." Twilight nuzzled into his neck. "And no matter what, nothing will change that."

Night Claw was at a loss of words, so he just lowered his own head and rested it over Twilight's mane, with a smile. "Thank you, Twilight." He muttered.

"You're welcome, my Black Knight." She whispered, using the fact that Night Claw was knight-like, but also the kind who would do whatever it takes for others.

" _You helped me more than you realize_ …" He thought, smiling while they laid there together. " _I know what it is I must do, when the time comes_."

Their moment was soon interrupted, by a dark, echoing, laugh. "My, my, what a tender moment this is." It said, making the two of them jump up. "A Princess and her brave Knight?"

Without a second thought, Night Claw took a protective stance around Twilight, his eyes searching for the one talking. "Whose there? Show yourself!" Twilight demanded, knowing Night Claw should focus on any potential attacks, instead of talking.

"Oh, Princess Twilight, you should know who I am." The voice said, before a figure slowly made its way out from the castle shadows. "After all, you were told about me." His red horn, dark gray coat, and green eyes; made it painfully obvious who he was.

"Sombra!" Twilight yelled, powering up her magic, ready to blast him with all she had, but was stopped when a batwing was extended in front of her.

"Don't waste your energy, Twilight. It's not the real him." Night Claw said, glaring at Sombra. "When you hunt evil, you learn to pick up its scent. Right now, I can only smell the two of us."

Sombra let out a low cackle. "Clever stallion… Celestia did well to pick such a protector. But it makes one wonder, how long does it take for a Monster Hunter… To turn into one himself?" He asked, giving a fanged grin.

"An answer you will not find with me, Sombra. Such mind games will not work!" Night Claw said, slamming his hoof on to the old stone floor.

"Wait… If he's a fake Sombra, then where's the real one?" Twilight asked, thnking about it.

Night Claw continued to look around, trying to figure that out. "He's not anywhere near here." He said, before setting his sights on the real threat at the moment.

Sombra's illusion smirked at their attempts. "You know what? Since I enjoy seeing others in panic, I will give you a hint." He said, walking towards the two thrones. "All I will say, is somewhere in Canterlot."

Twilight went wide eyed, before looking at the stallion. "Night! We have to get back!" She said, before being picked up on it.

"I know, just hang on!" Night Claw said, opening his wings up and prepared to take off.

"And who said I'll let you leave?" Sombra's illusion asked, black crystals suddenly exploding all over the place, heading straight for them.

"Too slow." Night Claw said, with a smirk, and explodes off the ground! The two of them flying through a hole in the ceiling, black crystals right behind them.

Sombra's illusion just watched them, with a blank look on his face. "Hm... He's faster than I thought." He muttered, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 **-Canterlot Castle, Throne Room-**

"And right after they kissed, they shot off! Actually out flying Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around while her eyes wide with surprise.

"Really now?" Celestia said, giggling a bit, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "Sounds like things finally got going for those two."

"Finally? Princess, pardon me, but are ya sayin' ya knew this woulda happened?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Celestia gave a nod, smiling. "Of course, my little pony. I saw it before even Princess Cadence knew. While it was small at the beginning, it was still there." She said, giggling even more at the thought. "Though, the two of them wouldn't push it that far…"

"Princess… If I may, where did you find this pony? All I want to know, is how he was able to out fly me." Rainbow Dash asked, respectfully as she could.

Celestia looked at the cyan pegasus, smiling at her. "That, Rainbow Dash, is a secret. Something that I cannot say." She answered, smiling a bit more. "All I can say, is that he was bred for war."

"That gentlecolt is a War Horse? I say, he isn't what I expected." Rarity said, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "He is so gentle, kind, while also disciplined and stern. Not violent, like most War Horses.

"That is because Night Claw grew up the opposite of such an environment, while also trained to be the best. He was forced to live quite a cruel, and unforgiving, life." Celestia said, trying to hide what she can from them. "This is to be expected, and his recommendations are from the best one could offer. If Twilight was ever attacked, those attackers will be… Most regretful of their decision."

"What do y-you mean, Princess?" Fluttershy asked, curious to the statement.

"You all remember the changeling incident, and how many were there, yes?" Celestia asked, the five of them nodding. "The amount of them you fought, were great yet…. Do you think that was enough to stop the entire Royal Guard of Canterlot?" The group suddenly realized what the Princess was saying, she smiled after seeing this. "That's right… Night Claw fought off more than two hundred Changelings, on his own."

The five jaws just dropped, the information being unbelievable. "Wait, if he was here during the wedding that means he wasn't on assignment and could have seen Twilight… But why didn't he?" Rarity asked, the others nodding at the question.

Celestia sighed, before smiling. "He was a shadow guarding Canterlot, not allowed to let any pony know he was here. Not even Twilight was allowed to know." She answered, the group nodding. "It's also a guarded secret, Twilight cannot know about this. I am trusting you five with this information."

"We understand, Princess." The five said, together.

It was then, when the doors flew open, Twilight on Night Claw's back. "Princess! We have a problem!" Twilight said, her voice shaken from what had just happened.

Celestia narrowed her eyes, nodding. "What is it, Twilight?" She asked, rushing up to the two of them, noticing how winded Night Claw was. "Did something happen?"

"It's Sombra!" Twilight blurted out, getting down from Night Claw's back, looking to see if he was alright for a moment, and then returning her attention to Celestia. "He's in Canterlot… Somewhere, but we don't know where."

"How do you know this? There have been no reports of his magic being sensed here." Celestia asked, concerned starting to grow within her, while the mane five surrounded Twilight, looking for Sombra.

"That arrogant bastard actually told us, using an illusion to attack Twilight and me." Night Claw said, once he had caught his breath. "We flew back, the moment we had a chance."

"Guards! Evacuate the city! I don't want them-" Celestia shouted, before getting interrupted the moment Night Claw caught a scent.

"Too late, Princess…" He growled, spreading both wings, and taking a protective stance in front of Twilight. "He's already here."

A dark laugh echoed through the throne room, making the group take a defensive circle, some Royal Guards joining them. "That one guard is going to be annoying." The voice said, the group trying to find its source. "I'll be sure to kill him, as well."

"Show yourself, Sombra!"Celestia demanded, none of the group allowed their guard to drop. Night Claw's body became tense, his combat senses going into over drive.

"If you wish." Sombra's voice echoed, the doors suddenly began to shake, then explode open with dark magic! Celestia quickly shielded the group, protecting them from shattered debris. When the smoke cleared, Sombra was standing at the entrance, a wide, fanged, grin plastered on his face. "Hello, everypony, miss me?" He asked.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Celestia ordered, the guards rushing in to overwhelm Sombra. Pegasi guards from above, and unicorn guards charging in form the front.

"How adorable, they think we're on the same level." Sombra smirked, before unleashing a wave of dark magic. The guards were sent flying back, slamming into the walls, and some even crashing through the glass. "Anything else you wish to try, Celestia?" He asked, looking around the throne room.

"Stay behind me, everypony!" Celestia said, preparing her magic to blast Sombra back. "I will handle this myself."

"Oh, Celestia, don't you remember what happened the last time we fought one on one?" Sombra taunted, charging his own magic. "If memory serves, you ended up stuck in a nightmare spell."

"It will be different this time, Sombra." Celestia said, unleashing her magic, Sombra doing the same. When the two types of magic collided, it caused a flash of light. Night Claw quickly used his wings to shield the Mane Six's eyes.

Their powers held against each other, and seemed like it would a draw. "Hm… You have gotten somewhat stronger, Celestia. But you are still without your sister." Sombra said, his eyes suddenly glowing a sickly green. "Time I end this between us!" With that, Sombra's spell became stronger and over powered Celestia! Within seconds, the Princess was blast into the wall.

"Princess!" The Mane Six screamed, rushing over to her.

"You six should be more concerned-" Sombra stopped himself, when Night Claw stepped in his way.

"Should take your own advice, before speaking." The stallion said, taking an aggressive stance. "There's more than one threat to you, in here."

"Ah, the abnormal guardian… I have to admit, it surprised me that Celestia would keep something so deadly… Please, don't disappoint me!" Sombra said, before the two charged each other, their armor clanking the moment of collision. Though, Sombra was sent sliding back, due to Night Claw's surprising strength. He smirked, recovering before a wing swipe from his opponent. "A killer's instinct, surprising speed, _and_ superiror strength? I must ask, why waste your time with those weaker ponies? With your abilities, you can still have Twilight, if you joined me. It would be the least I could do."

Night Claw suddenly charged him Sombra again, who dodged only to have his cape cut in half by the stallion's bladed wings. "Your temptations fall on deaf ears, Sombra… I fight for reasons you'll never understand." He said, staring the dark unicorn down.

Sombra just gave him a bored look, shrugging his shoulders. "I tried…" His horn suddenly started to glow a black color. Black crystals explode from the ground, Night Claw flew up and dodged them, but only to be side hit by another set of black crystals! "Figure you would try that. I remember how fast you are, so I decided to stay one step ahead." He said, Night Claw slamming into a column, letting out a cry of pain.

"Oh no, Night Claw!" Twilight yelled, rushing over to the fallen stallion's side. "Please tell me you're alright." She asked, her voice in a panic.

Night Claw slowly tried to stand up… "Y-Yeah… Nothing I haven't shrugged off before." He grunted, falling back down.

"Don't move… I think you may have taken a blow directly to your spine." Twilight said, placing a hoof on his shoulder, looking for any obvious injuries. "It make take a few moments before your body can move properly again."

"Excuse me… Forget about something?" Twilight turned around, to see Sombra walking towards them. "Seriously, I hope you weren't thinking I'll-"

"Hey, forget about us, too, Sombra!" Rainbow Dash said, making the dark unicorn look at the other five elements with a raised brow. They all looked ready to fight." Get awy from them before we-" A large black crystal sent them flying away.

"Seriously, side-kicks should really know their places." Sombra said, turning back to face Twilight and Night Claw. "Now then, where were we?"

Twilight's horn started to glow with magic. "Me about to wipe the floor with you!" She said, before firing a blast of magic at him.

Sombra simply moved out of the way, allowing it to blow a hole in the ceiling. "Really? Tell me, 'Princess' Twilight, if Celestia could not beat me…" His eyes suddenly flared green. "What chance do you have!?"

Twilight suddenly felt herself shrinking in his gaze, being overwhelmed with sheer fear. " _H-He's right… What_ am _I going to do?_ " She thought, staring up at the dark unicorn.

A voice suddenly whispered in her thoughts. "Are you scared, Twilight?" Time suddenly halted for Twilight.

 **-Twilight's room, when she was a filly-**

Twilight was hiding under her sheets, not wanting to come out of her room. Today was Nightmare Night, and it was especially scary for her. "Twilight, honey, come on out. No one is going to hurt you, dear." Her mother called out.

"No! I'm not coming out!" She shouted, curling up more under the sheets. "I'm not going out tonight!" Twilight muttered, her body starting to shake.

A voice suddenly spoke up, from above her. "Are you scared, Twilight?"

This caused the filly to throw her blankets off, and look up. Hanging from the ceiling, she saw the large silhouette of her only real friend, at the time, Xeron! She slowly looked down at her bed, frowning. "Y-Yes…"Twilight whispered, not wanting him to look at her face.

The Night Raptor jumped down, and walked over to her. "What is there to be afraid of, Twilight? You have me with you all the time." He asked, tilting his head.

"T-That's different! There are Monsters outside, lots of them!" She said, looking up at him. "A-And then there is Nightmare Moon!" Twilight looked back at her bed. "Plus, you're a Night Lord… You aren't afraid of anything."

Xeron just looked at her for a moment, rubbing the breather of his helmet, in thought. That was when he suddenly had an idea. "Well then, how about you take the Night Lord's Oath of Protection?" He asked.

"The what?" Twilight looked up at him, her interest peaked.

Xeron gave a nod. "It's an oath for those under the Night Lord's watch. When spoken, in a time of fear, they'll summon a Night Lord to protect them." He lied, before going further into explanation. "It also makes the Oathtaker a Night Lord, for a short period of time. So, they will be part of our Legion."

Twilight's eyes were full of excitement. "Can we try it? Please! Please! Pleeeeease!" She repeated, making Xeron laugh a little, nodding.

"Yes, now calm down." Xeron said, Twilight nodding and stood up completely straight on her bed. "Now, take your token, and stand tall." Twilight did as she was instructed.

 **-Present Day-**

Twilight smiled at the memory, before she stood tall again. Sombra began to laugh, smiling. "What? Accepted your fate?" He asked, tilting his head at the brave stance she was taking.

"No… I just remembered a spell that'll defeat you." Twilight said, taking the token around her neck, closing both eyes. Sombra raised an eyebrow, amused at this meager attempt of hope.

" _ **I stand my ground, head held high.**_

 _ **With this sacred token, within my grasp.**_

 _ **I shout to the heavens, with pride in my heart.**_

 _ **My heart sworn to continue, by their side.**_

 _ **Those who stand in Midnight Clad, Claws forever red!"**_

The wind swirled around Twilight, with each word she spoke. Sombra smirked, when the wind died down and nothing happened. "Is that all? Cute, but seems it was for naught." He said, still holding his smirk.

Twilight looked around, looking at the token after. "I-I don't understand… He said it would summon a Night Lord to protect the Oathtaker." She said, confused.

"Seems like your spell was a dud, 'Princess'." Sombra said, moving closer to them. Twilight closed her eyes, not believing the spell didn't work.

"Nothing happened…." Twilight turned to see Night Claw, standing back up, sounds of bones popping with each movement. "Because it isn't finished yet."

"Oh? And what do you know about this spell, guardian?" Sombra asked, watching the stallion approach.

"The spell calls forth a being born on the sunless world, where evil and corruption runs rampant. The son to a god of vengeance, the Lord of Terror. It is the being sworn to destroy evil by any means, or way." Night Claw said, moving between Twilight and Sombra.

"There is no such place in Equestria, or earth for that matter." Sombra said, starting to become uneasy about the stallion.

Twilight looked at Night Claw, confused. "Night, h-how did you know that?" She asked, remembering that the book had something similar to the explanation.

"Who said they were from earth?" Night Claw asked, before he looked back at Twilight, frowning. "I'm sorry, Twilight… I would have loved a normal life with you. But, I have made my decision." He looked back at Sombra, glaring at the dark unicorn.

"W-What are you talking about, N-Night?" She asked, not beliving what she was hearing.

Night Claw only responded with a statement, which made Twilight's heart drop. "There is no such thing as the Night Guards, or a male alicorn stallion named 'Night Haunter'." He didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions, though she was now able to piece it all together.

" _ **The Oath has been said, and heard.**_

 _ **From the darkness, I shall come.**_

 _ **Tremble, all those who commit evil.**_

 _ **For I am Fear Incarnate.**_

 _ **Because I am a proud Son of the VIII Legion.**_

 _ **And I shall die, as I have lived."**_

Night Claw closed his eyes, then the wind suddenly picked up again. When the stallion reopened his them, both eyes were glowing blood red, no sign of his irises or pupils. " _ **In Midnight Clad!**_ " The moment he finished, a magic circle appeared under his hooves and sent a blast of red energy around him!

Those within the throne room, except for Twilight, were pushed back by the sudden burst of magical power. "W-What is going on!?" Sombra demanded, trying to resist the push.

"Don't you get it, Sombra?" Celestia said, weakly, her body pinned to the wall. "You threatened the one thing he loved more than anything else… For that." She watched, as Night Claw started to grow bigger, the bones within his body cracking, along with popping, and stood on his back hooves. "He is willing to let out the Demon inside, just to protect her."

Twilight's eyes were wide, in shock, as she pieced the last of it all together. " _His size…_ " Night Claw now stood eight feet tall. " _The fact he could fly faster than Rainbow Dash…_ " His wings twisted and molded into a bat winged jump pack. " _The fact his body could resist so much damage._ " His fur was replaced by bulky armor. "The fact he could appear anywhere…" His hooves were replaced with razor sharp claws and talons. " _The fact he had no problems seeing in the dark._ " Night Claw's head molded into the helmet of a Night Lord Raptor. " _The fact he could hear so well…_ " A pair of bat wings appeared on his helmet, and shoulder plates. " _His cutie mark and coat color…_ "

The light disappeared, revealing the midnight blue juggernaut, lightning bolts and images of death painted on to it, and bore the Night Lord's insignia on his left shoulder… Where Night Claw once stood. Everypony just stared at him, in pure awe, never seeing the likes of this being before. His helmet visor being a black color. "W-Who is that? W-What happened to Night Claw?" Rarity asked, unable to take her eyes off the bipedal warrior.

"A-Ah think… That there IS Night Claw!" Applejack pointed out.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, blinking a few times. "I-Impossible, Night Claw looked cool… T-This guy." She looked at his armor, which was adorned with bones and skulls of his victims. "Is actually terrifying."

"What are you looking at, my little ponies… Is the true nature of Night Claw." The five looked at Celestia, who just looked at the behemoth. "An avatar of both Fear and War… A being breed for nothing but conquest."

"W-W-Who is he?" Fluttershy managed to ask, feeling an overwhelming amount of fear, while Celestia didn't answer. She left that to another.

Twilight's eyes were flowing with tears, unable to stop them at the site in front of her. When Sombra took a step forward, she suddenly found herself screaming a single name, through her tears. "Xeron!" The five staring at him in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Xeron!"

When the name was said, Xeron's helmet lit up red and he exploded forward with the jump pack, a deafening wail leaving his helmet. Sombra, caught off by the change still, was grabbed by Xeron's claw and slammed into the wall. He gasped for air, the moment he crashed into the wall, the stone breaking from the force. "What gasp… Are you?" He demanded, glaring into the emotionless helmet.

Xeron's grip slowly tightened, the claws forcing blood out from the dark unicorn's coat. "I am Xeron, of the VIII Astartes Legion, the Night Lords. And Sombra…. I come for YOU!" He exclaimed, throwing Sombra into a nearby column, holding both arms out, claws extended. "Prepare yourself, to feel what true terror is!" Without another word, Xeron's jump pack came back to life, and he leapt towards Sombra! Ready to rip him apart with his claws.

Sombra quickly got out of the way, making the oncoming Raptor claw destroy the column's base. "You think just because your body changes, you stand a chance now!?" The dark unicorn yelled, shadow tendrils appearing from the ground. "Have you forgotten? I am King Sombra, and Master of Dark Magic!" With that, the tendrils lashed out at him, going for what they could.

"I've killed stronger foes." Xeron said, dodging the attacks with unexpected grace and skill. Each time a tendril missed, the Night Raptor got even closer to Sombra. "You'll have to do more than fancy magic tricks, to bring down a Night Lord's First Company Night Raptor!" When he got too close, Sombra summoned his crystal scythe and tried to keep Xeron at a distance. All he could do, was parry the claws and swipe when he could.

The Mane Six were amazed at what they were watching right now. Xeron is actually going one on one with Sombra, and keeping the dark unicorn on the defensive. "W-What is this guy? He makes fighting Sombra look so easy." Rainbow Dash said, the others nodding.

"And his speed, I don't think the Wonderbolts could react that quickly." Rarity noted, when Sombra used a black crystal, Xeron simply flew up the last second and landed back down on to said crystal, charging towards at his prey.

"Yeah! And did you see how he attacked Sombra at first?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing. "He was all like 'I am Xeron, and I come for you, Sombra!'." She tried to mimic Xeron's deep, metallic, voice but needed more work. "Before throwing him like a cupcake!"

Celestia just watched the fight, including when Sombra tried to use smaller crystal to slow Xeron down. To the group's surprise, the Night Raptor just shrugged them off like they were raindrops on a pony's coat! She just watched, while the two dueled, ever vigilant for any signs of Xeron going out of control.

"Enough of this farce!" Sombra yelled, using his magic to send Xeron back. "If I cannot harm you directly, I'll do so indirectly!" The dark unicorn suddenly charged Twilight, his scythe ready to cleave the youngest Princess in two.

When he was about to swing, Xeron used his jump pack to get in the way, taking Sombra's scythe into his side. "Bad…. Move." He grunted, suddenly grabbing him by the throat and flying up. Midflight, he released the dark unicorn, only to drop back down and taking him into his talons. "Never underestimate the lengths a Night Lord will go, just to achieve victory!" Sombra gave off a defiant yell, as they fell and crashed… The floor becoming a cracked crater where they were.

"Now THAT was cool! He actually made a crater in the floor!" Rainbow Dash said, gawking at the sheer force required to do such a thing.

Celestia was wide eyed, shocked at what just happened. "Xeron! Get out of there!" She yelled, the Night Raptor looking up. "The floor wasn't designed to resist such force!"

At that moment, the ground suddenly sank some, the cracks expanding further out. Xeron prepared to fly away, when a crystal scythe flew up and rammed into the left turbine. Sombra began to laugh. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" He said, just as the floor collapsed under them, both combatants falling to the darkness.

"Xeron!" Everyone yelled, rushing towards the hole's edge, only to be stopped when it suddenly got bigger. "W-What are we going to d-do?" Fluttershy asked, looking at everypony.

"Well, duh! We go in and get him!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up and prepared to fly down.

"We can't just fly down there, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, looking down and seeing the crystals shining. "These are the Crystal Caves… We'll get lost trying to find him."

"Actually, worse than that, Twilight." Celestia said, looking into the hole. "There is a portion known as the Caverns of Crystal Spirits. A much larger cave that extends for miles down." She gave a sigh, frowning. "And Sombra destroyed his only means of getting back."

The group started to talk about ways they could help, only to have the idea shot down. All except Twilight, who continued to stare into the dark hole. " _He would come after me, if I was in this situation_ …" She thought, closing her eyes tightly. " _He cared so much for me, that he actually hid his true nature. He even admitted that he wanted that normal life… No matter what, Xeron is still Night Claw._ " That was when the realization hit her, a smile appearing on her face, her eyes giving a thoughtful gaze. " _That's right… Xeron is Night Claw, and Night Claw is Xeron. No matter how he looks, my feelings will not change_."

With that, the youngest Princess flew into the hole, her horn lighting the way. Twilight ignored the protests everyone gave, even as they faded into quiet echoes.

 **-Deep within the Caverns-**

Xeron slammed on to the ground, Sombra not too far from him. The Night Raptor slowly got up, groaning with each movement, while holding his wound. " _Damnit… I have no idea where I am, and that bastard damaged my jump pack._ " He thought, looking at his claws, to see fresh blood on them. " _And it seems my wound is having a hard time closing._ "

"It seems…. The two of us will finish our fight alone, without an audience." Sombra said, getting up and facing the Night Raptor. "Something tells me, I'll have the advantage now." The crystal scythe suddenly appearing, the dark unicorn taking an aggressive stance.

"By the Night Haunter's claws, will you just die already!?" Xeron said, in an annoyed tone, before pressing the detach button on his chest. Steam erupted from the jump pack, quickly ejecting from his body, and revealing the iconic backpack of Astartes, Night Lords version. Xeron slowly took an aggressive stance of his own, claws extending. "You want to dance, then com on… I'll teach you some new moves."

 **-With Twilight, in the Caverns-**

The young Princess sped through the caverns, the magic of her horn being her only light. " _Where could he be?_ " She thought, flying through the weaving formations and any spots they could have fallen in to. " _And how far could they actually fall? I mean, seriously!_ "

When her horn flashed over a few white crystals, they began to sparkle. This caused Twilight to stop, and look at the abnormality, knowing most crystals didn't do that. Before she knew it, more crystals started to shine until it seemed like they formed a trail. It spun until a small opening, the rock forming a ramp, appeared.

"Are these crystals… Showing me the way?" She asked herself, the crystals starting to blink down the way. "Well, I've heard of stranger things happening." Without another thought, Twilight followed the trail of crystals, hoping they would lead her to Xeron.

Within moments of flying into the opening, Twilight could hear the sounds of metal clashing with something. This caused her to mind to race about what could be happening, her wings making flapping even faster. The further she went down the cavern, the louder things got and the sounds of struggle filling the air. When she rounded the corner, Twilight saw Sombra and Xeron fighting within an open area of the cavern, dimly lit by the crystals.

One thing she quickly noticed, both fighters were bleeding badly, to the point some of the ground was covered in small pools of blood. " _I have to do something… Without his jump pack, Xeron's fighting ability has been halved._ " She thought, looking around the cavern and trying to find an advantage for the Night Raptor. " _Dark room… Barely any lighting… That's it!_ " She suddenly smirked. "Hey, Sombra!"

The two looked, surprised to hear a third voice. "What? How did she-AAGGH!" Sombra yelled, suddenly being blinded by a lighting spell focused directly at his face.

Xeron saw what happened, and took the chance. "I warned you!" He yelled, his right hand's claw ramming underneath Sombra, and into his ribcage. The Night Raptor lifted the defenseless dark unicorn off the ground, and used his other claws to rip Sombra's right foreleg clean off. His screams of agony filled the cavern, even as Xeron threw his mangled body to the darkness.

"You did it, Xeron!" Twilight said, flying up to him, a smile on her face. "You defeated Sombra!"

The Night Raptor's breathing was becoming heavy, blood still flowing from his wounds. "Not without… Your help, Twilight… Good thinking on the… Lights, haha. Only a real… Night Lord would have tried of that under handed… Trick." He said, between breaths, while looking at his claws, covered in his own blood.

"Well… I was trying to think like you would…" She admitted, blushing at his compliment. "Now then, I think I know the way out of here." Twilight looked back the way she came. "We can take it slow, since your-" She was stopped by the sound of a loud thud. "Xeron?" Twilight looked behind her, to see the Night Raptor laying on the ground. "Xeron!"

Twilight quickly flew over to him, seeing the bleeding hasn't stopped. "I-I'm ok, Twilight. J-Just tired, is all." Xeron said, looking towards the panicked alicorn.

"No, no, no… Don't go to sleep, Xeron." Twilight warned, tears falling from her eyes. "You'll die if you do."

Xeron just looked at her, his helmet preventing any emotion from being shown. Though, Twilight's tears made it seem like his helmet was also crying. "Twilight…" Her ears perked up, before she looked at his visor. "Help me take my helmet off." He asked.

"W-Why?" Twilight asked, wiping some of the tears away.

"B-Because, I want to see you… With the eyes I was born with on Nostramo." He answered, looking up at her, remaining motionless.

Twilight gave a slow nod. "O-Ok." She reached her hooves towards his helmet, looking around the edges. "How do I take it off?" She asked.

"Under the breather, chin of the helmet. There is a button that'll release the mag lock seals… Once it releases, you can just slide it off." Xeron instructed, Twilight following what he told her. When the mag lock released, the hissing startled her for a moment but she silently removed the helmet. Xeron's long, raven black, hair fell out of the helmet before his pale skin was seen. Twilight only saw a few minor scars, and actual handsome features of his face. The thing that caught most of her attention, was his pure black eyes… "Ah… There you are." He reached up, placing a claw against her cheek. "Now that I really see you… I can't help but see how beautiful you are. The sight of my helmet, and Celestia's magic, doesn't compare to this."

Twilight nuzzled into his claw, smiling at the comment. "The same goes for you, Xeron… Though, the pony version of you had its own charm." She retorted, causing the two of them to laugh a little. But, when his claw dropped suddenly, and she noticed his eyes were closed, her tears returned. "X-Xeron?" Twilight stuttered, shaking him a little, and watched the drops of tears on his still face. She frowned, leaned in and actually kissed his lips… Her eyes closed. She back away, slightly, before whispering. "Don't go…"

A laugh echoed through the caverns, causing Twilight to look up, searching for the source. "So, he was the first to die? Looks like I came out on top, after all." The voice said.

"Impossible… T-That can't be!" Twilight said, in disbelief.

"Oh, it is very possible, Princess." Sombra slowly stepped into the light, the leg Xeron tore off replaced with a black crystal version. All across the dark unicorn's body, his injuries were sealed with black crystals. "I wouldn't be a King, if I wasn't tenacious."

Twilight did her best to cover Xeron, despite him being so large, to protect him from Sombra. "I won't let you touch him!" She yelled, magic appearing around her horn.

Sombra began to laugh. "And who is going to stop me, 'Princess'?" A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Even in this state, I am still far stronger than you!" Tendrils started to appear, whipping around, before their ends turned into spear-like forms. "Prepare to die, Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight charged her horn, but she knew Sombra was right. The tyrant was a _very_ powerful unicorn. He was able to go toe to toe with both Princess Celestia _and_ Luna at full strength. Despite him being so weak, she could sense the magic within him and how powerful he still was. " _I can't let him harm Xeron… I will not!"_ She mentally screamed, as the tendrils leapt towards her.

The crystals around them suddenly exploded with light! Blinding the two completely, the tendrils disappearing from sight. When they both opened their eyes, the two noticed they were no longer within the Caverns of Crystal Spirits. It was some sort of dark room, with three large windows on one end letting in the light. There was a large storm raging just outside, the rain pelting the glass shield. At the center window's base, they could make out the silhouette of a throne, and someone leaning on its right arm. Judging by the size of the throne, whoever it was… They were huge.

A flash of lighting suddenly lit the entire room up, Twilight's eyes going wide the moment she caught a glimpse of who it was in the chair. His eyes were darker than Xeron's, his features smoother and somewhat older. His hair went down past his shoulders, even covering his forehead. His armor looked like that of a Night Lord, but it looked far stronger… Like it was built for someone _extremely_ important to the Legion. The being had an unamused look on his face, bored almost.

The flash died down, allowing the room to become dark once more. "Who dares enter my domain?" A voice whispered, the two assuming it belonged to the being they just saw. "Be quick, for my patience wears thin."

Sombra growled at the being's tone. "I am King Sombra, weakling! Master of Dark Magic and rightful Ruler of the Crystal Empire!" He shouted, not caring how he sounded. "Show your respect!"

The being began to laugh at his words. "Cute." He said, Twilight suddenly feeling a chill rush down her spine… She knew he was staring at her now. "And you, precious?"

"T-Twilight Sparkle… Ehm, Princess Twilight Sparkle. O-Of Equestria." She said, trying to keep her body over Xeron.

"Twilight Sparkle…. How precious." He chuckled again, the sounds of metal grasping stone soon followed. "I know of you, Princess… Though, the male? Not so much." Sombra growled at the statement again, before turning his attention towards Twilight.

"No matter, I'll finished what I started!" His scythe suddenly appeared, and the dark unicorn lunged at Twilight! However, his intent was interrupted by a large guardian spear and a golden sword. Sombra quickly backed off, spotting the two Night Lords staring him down… Protecting both Twilight and Xeron. "W-What?"

"Sevatar… Soul Hunter… Thank you for such quick reactions, my sons." The being said, the room slowly becoming brighter, as he stood up and began to walk down from the throne. "Now then, Princess Sparkle… I have heard of you before, many, many, years ago." He continued, walking up to the alicorn mare. Sombra, who was surprised about the fact two more Night Lords appeared, more intimidating than Xeron, and blocked him.

"W-What?" Twilight said, looking up at him. "W-Who are you?" She asked.

The being tilted his head, giving her a confused look. "You don't know? Did you not get the book?" He asked her.

Twilight's eyes widen at the comment. "B-But that book was about other ponies… X-Xeron said it wasn't real."

He began to laugh at her reply. "Ah, yes, Celestia must have made it friendlier to her world. But, regardless, there is some merit to it." He suddenly gave a bow to her, giving a fanged grin. "I am Night Haunter, Lord of the Night Lords Legion."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing…. Standing right in front of her, an aura of terror coming off of his towering body, was the Lord of Terror himself! Night Haunter, the father of all Night Lords, _Xeron's_ father. "Y-Your… M-Majesty." Twilight bowed her head, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

Her reaction caused him to let out a whispering chuckle. "No, no need for such pleasantries, Twilight." His dark gaze went to the fallen Xeron, who was laying beneath Twilight. "Ah, Xeron… It has been some time since I've seen him, not since that day in my throne room." He whispered, looking to the Night Lord with a golden sword. "Soul Hunter, see to your brother. It seems he has fallen into the deep sleep, and requires your skills."

 _Soul Hunter_ saluted him. "Yes, my lord." He said, before walking over and kneeling next to the fallen Night Lord, Twilight backing away so the Astartes could work.

"As for you…" Night Haunter slowly turned around, facing Sombra. "I have quite the business with you, dark one."

Sombra took a combat stance, readying his staff. "I defeated that other creature, what makes you so different to the Crystal Empire's King?" Sombra, arrogantly, asked with a smirk.

Night Haunter just looked at him, as if not impressed in the least. "Sevatar… Protect your brothers, and the young Princess, while I deal with him." The crimson fisted Night Lord saluted the Primarch, backing up to gain a better defensive stance over the three. "To answer your question? Xeron is rather young. Granted, he has fought in countless battles and bloodied his claws enough to be worthy of the First Company Night Lords Night Raptors. However…" Night Haunter slowly stepped forward, holding his claws out in a displaying fashion. "Do not compare him to me. Yes, they have my genetic code within their bodies, but they are _nothing_ compared to me!"

At that moment, a dark cloud passed over the windows and darkened the entire room for a few moments. When the light returned, the Night Haunter was suddenly gone! Shocking both Equestrians at his sudden disappearance. "W-Where did you go!? Face me, coward!" Sombra demanded, looking around the chambers.

The Night Haunter's laugh echoed throughout the room, making Sombra look around in an attempt to locate him. "Coward? Is that the best you can do? My esteemed brother, Rogal Dorn, could come up with far better than you." A quick flash within the darkness appeared, and Sombra was sent flying across the room! His side slashed in three places, the black crystals quickly attempting to heal his injury. "You claim to be a _dark king_ , Sombra of the Crystal Empire… But you have no idea what true darkness is. After all." Another flash occurred, slashing Sombra's muzzle this time! "You simply force the darkness to your aid, make it fight for you… I, on the other hand, was born within the darkness! I became the darkness!" Sombra was suddenly slammed into a nearby column, by a massive kick, and the sounds of bones breaking followed. "My homeworld, Nostramo, was known as the Sunless World! It was truly a world of eternal darkness!"

Sombra continued to take unseen blows, trying to defend himself by wildly swinging his scythe around. None of his attacks seemed to strike anything, even after the Night Haunter struck and Sombra swung where the attack came from! "H-How is he doing that?" Twilight asked, watching the unbelievable display.

"Our Lord is the master of stealth and terror attacks…. A skill he forged since he was but a mere boy." Sevatar answered, watching the confrontation. "This _Sombra_ stands no chance against a true King of the Darkness."

Sombra's eye was suddenly, and viciously, ripped out by an unseen claw, making him cry out in pain. "You call me a Coward… Oh, you foolish creature, you know _nothing_ of the reality of things." Night Haunter continued, his attacks suddenly stopping and Sombra trying to mend his wounds with black crystals. "In real battle, there are no rules. There are no guidelines…. Only the will to survive, and _kill_ your enemy by any means."

"W-What are you!?" Sombra yelled, with pained breath.

Night Haunter suddenly appeared behind Sombra, his claws releasing a strange discharge of energy. Sombra turning around, and seeing the sight of not the Primarch, but some Avatar of Fear… A Monster, the likes he has never seen before. "I am the Night Haunter of Nostramo, and Lord of the Night Lords…." He pulled back both claws, bat wings suddenly springing out behind him and giving the Primarch an even more terrifying look. "Konrad Cruze!" With that, his claws fell upon the dark unicorn, ripping his body apart. His left claw dug into Sombra's neck, the unicorn's screams of agony echoing throughout the chambers, and ripped his head clean off.

 _S-So… That is the one… Who trained those like Xeron._ Twilight thought, looking back at the fallen Astartes, then back at the Primarch. She quickly shook the shock out off and went to Xeron's side. "H-How is he?" She asked, looking up at Soul Hunter.

Soul Hunter was using some sort of tool, on the side of his left arm, to dig something out of an opening in Xeron's armor. "He'll live, once I remove these shards from his body. After that, he'll heal on his own." He answered, the sounds of something clinging against the ground with each time Soul Hunter pulled his arm back. "I wonder how he took this stab in the first place… Not often a Night Lord becomes so open that the foe gains a strike on his chest, up close."

Twilight suddenly looked down, not noticing Night Haunter eyeing Sombra's severed head. "I-It is my fault… Sombra was coming after me, and I couldn't move. Xeron got in the way, and took the attack himself." She admitted, both Astartes looking at her in surprise.

Sevatar then noticed the amulet around her neck, kneeling next to the princess. He reached his bloody red gauntlet over to it, and grabbed hold of the coin itself. "The boy's token… His actions make sense now." Sevatar said, leaning the guardian spear against his shoulder. "Tell me, did this Sombra harm you before?"

Twilight gave a nod, Night Haunter also seemingly listening for her response while eyeing the head. "That is correct… He harmed almost all of my friends, and Princess Celestia." She answered, Sevatar giving a nod.

"Makes sense now… Whoever holds these tokens, are the personal slave to the Night Lord. To harm them, is to mark yourself for death." Sevatar said, looking towards Twilight. "Though, the fact that he took the attack, instead of taking bloodied vengeance for your death… Means you're something more than a slave to him."

Twilight blushed, not looking the Night Lord in his helmet's eyes. "Y-You can say that…"

"Pathetic creature." Night Haunter suddenly blurted out, tossing the severed head to the side. "Though, I can understand why he was considered so dangerous to your people, Princess." The Primarch turned and walked over to the four, eyeing her. "And don't hide it… Celestia told me about your little… _Crush_." He gained a fanged grin at the mentioning of her crush, Twilight becoming even redder.

"Her? In love with an Astartes?" Sevatar said, nearly laughing at the thought. "My Lord, you can't be serious."

"Believe it, Sevatar." Night Haunter said, matter-of-factly. "Though, here, young Xeron had become one of them, due to a deal. His work on this world, is most impressive, and I have to say… I'm most pleased with it." He continued to hold his grin, chuckling a bit. "Like a Night Lord, he struck from the shadows, and caught many enemies by surprise…. He was a god among them, in combat prowess."

"Fitting." Soul Hunter said, his tools digging deeper into Xeron's side before pulling something out. "There… That was the last of them. He should be able to mend the wounds himself, now." He slowly stood up, and looked down at Twilight. "Hm… I'm guessing he is some sort of hero, then?" He asked.

"Y-Yes… A hero within the shadows, one that doesn't take credit for his deeds." She answered, Soul Hunter giving a nod at her statement. "Though, no matter what… Even if he was considered a 'bad pony' to everyone else." Her gaze went to the unhelmeted Night Lord, who silently slept. "He would always be a hero to me."

"Good… He achieved what I couldn't." Soul Hunter said, turning to the Night Haunter. "My Lord, is there anymore need of me?"

"Or I, my Lord? Finding out our brother, here, has been living so… Makes my stomach churn." Sevatar said, shaking his head.

"No, you both may go… I must speak with the princess, alone." Night Haunter said, the two nodding before they disappeared within shadow-like mist. "Now then, Princess… What do you plan to do now? I think it'll be rather hard for you to actually return with him so."

Twilight went wide eyed, she actually didn't think of that. "I-I don't know… I was thinking of possibly teleporting us to areas I saw on my way down? Though, it'll take some time, and it will physically drain me." She answered, not really sure if that was the right answer.

"Oh? I wonder how long you'll keep that up, before your body finally gives out." Night Haunter said, looking back at Xeron. "Also, his jump pack is destroyed, and he had to dispose of it… Not much of a Night Raptor without it, now is he?"

Twilight nodded, shutting her eyes tightly. "I-I know…"

"Then… What will you do, Princess? Sounds like you don't have much of a plan, and possibly have a death wish." Night Haunter asked, inquisitively.

"I don't know ok!" Twilight shouted, looking up at the Night Haunter, staring deep into his dark eyes. "I don't know what I'll do! I didn't actually think of that when I came down here! Or when I saw him fall, and thought he was dead!" For some reason, his presence no longer scared her, the alicorn's emotions running wild. "He did everything he could for me, ever since I was a foal! He sacrificed _everything_ he was, or could have been, for me! I'll do anything to make that up to him, whether I drain my entire body completely trying to get him back to the others! As for the jump pack, I'll fix it! Or even build a completely new one that is ten times better than what he had!"

The Night Haunter didn't react to the princess' words, who instantly covered her muzzle after realizing she had just yelled at an actual deity. "Most intriguing answer…" He started, his dark eyes locked on Twilight, slowly moving a claw to her face. The moment it reached her cheek, Twilight flinched but relaxed the moment he started to stroke her mane. "You are indeed worthy, that is for sure. Such determination is admirable…. To the point I'll assist you in such endeavors."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at the Night Haunter, while he stroked her mane.

"First, I'll give him a new jump pack… One he can be proud of." Night Haunter put his hand towards Xeron, a flash of dark light slowly appearing, before a strange jump pack appeared on his back, forcing his torso off the ground. It looked like its old one, but the bat wings on it were much larger, almost like they could actually fly like regular wings. "And the other part… Well, I'll just say… The range of these Caverns is rather far."

"Wait… The Caverns? But, I thought, we were in your domain." Twilight asked, as Night Haunter began go laugh again.

"Oh, Twilight…" He started, raising both arms out, the chambers disappearing and the Crystal Caverns slowly reappearing. "You never left the Caverns. These crystals allowed me to project my domain here. Now, for me to assist you this final time…."

 **-Celestia's Throne Room-**

"Twilight has been down there for a long time…" Fluttershy said, her entire body shaking.

"Oh dear, I hope the darling, and that Xeron fellow, is alright… No telling what that brute, Sombra, could have done down there." Rarity added, placing a hoof over her muzzle.

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying up. "I'm going in after her!" The moment she tried to fly into the Crystal Caverns, her entire body was surrounded by a golden glow.

"I am sorry, Rainbow Dash… But I cannot permit you to enter the Caverns." Celestia said, looking at the hole. "It is hallowed ground, only alicorns may enter those tunnels… Not to mention, it is far too dangerous, the tunnels themselves becoming so dark that you'll never find your way back."

"B-But… We can't just leave her down there." Rainbow Dash argued, looking at the elder Princess.

"Ah have ta side with Rainbow on this one, Princess… Twi is our friend, we can't just sit here and do nothin'." Applejack agreed, looking up at the white alicorn.

"I understand how you feel, my little ponies… I wish to save Twilight myself, but I also have no idea where she may be, nor do I know if the spirits, that dwell within the Caverns will assist me in finding her." Celestia said, her face filled with concern for her prized student.

"Well… I don't think we have to worry… That big, tall, dark, evil looking; guy is bringing her back." Pinkie Pie said, looking over the hole's edge.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria are you talking about?" The five asked, walking up next to their friend, Celestia also curious as to what the party pony meant.

"I mean _that_ guy." She pointed towards a figure soaring through the caverns, his jump pack lit with flames as he headed straight for the entrance. In his right hand, Twilight was held tightly to his breastplate, she had Xeron's helmet within a bubble of her magic. While in his left, he had Xeron by the collar of his armor! Carrying the fallen Astartes like he was nothing! "Oooooh… He looks coooooooooool." Pinkie bounced. "And scary." She raised an eyebrow at the last comment, stopping her bounce.

"I-I can't believe it…" Celestia muttered, the five looking up at her.

"Princess, do you know who that possibly is?" Rarity asked, looking back down at the figure, who drew ever closer to them. "It looks like he may be related to Xeron, in some way."

"I do, Rarity… And I can't believe it.." Celestia said, just as the figure flew out of the hole, and landed behind them. He placed Xeron and Twilight on the ground, turning to face the group, his raven feathered cape sliding against the ground. "The Night Haunter, Lord and Gene-Father of the Night Lords Legion…. Konrad Cruze." She finished, bowing her head to the Primarch.

The girls didn't really know what to say, they only bowed before him, since the Princess showed enough respect to bow her own head. "Princess Celestia… It has been far too long since we last me… How long has it been, ten years?" He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled, and nodded to the Primarch. "Yes… Ten years since I asked for the book, that is correct." Celestia confirmed, looking back at the hole. "What about Sombra? Is he trapped down there?"

"If you mean that dark unicorn, with an arrogant attitude, I slayed him shortly after Xeron fell into the deep sleep." Night Haunter answered, crossing both arms over his chest. "He will trouble you no longer."

Celestia nodded, the Primarch walking back towards the hole's edge. "I cannot thank you enough, Lord Cruze… Truly." She said, the Primarch stopping next to her.

"Consider this repayment for allowing my spirit, and those of my sons still loyal to me, to rest within your world… I rather they not be fed to some Daemon Spawn within the warp." He said, before taking a step into the darkness. "And… Take care of that Twilight Sparkle. I have the feeling, she is _very_ special." His voice whispered, from within the hole, the Princess nodding.

Twilight nuzzled her head into Xeron's neck, happy that he was alive and out of the Caverns. "I was so worried that I lost you." She whispered, unable to fight back the tears.

"Twilight!" The girls yelled, rushing over to their friend after they knew the Primarch had left and no longer around. Before Twilight could react, she was suddenly tackled to the ground, and the victim of a pony-pile-hug.

"Girls! Girls! I'm alright." She giggled, trying to hug each of her friends. "Truly, I am… Sombra wasn't able to touch me, thanks to Xeron and the Night Haunter." She said, her friends backing up.

"Ya had us worried sick, sugarcube!" Applejack said, smiling at her friend.

"She's right, darling! Poor Fluttershy and I about had a heartattack when you jumped in!" Rarity said, the meek Pegasus nodding, unable to speak because she was so happy that Twilight was alright.

"Twilight! Tell us how those two kicked Sombra's tail! I bet it was awesome, I mean… That guy was just oozing with pure awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash said, wanting to know about the battle within the Caverns.

"I will answer your questions girls, but first…. I need to see to Xeron." She looked back towards the fallen Night Lord, using her magic to place his helmet back on and activate the mag-lock. "After all, he is recovering from his injuries _,_ even though Night Haunter saw to his wounds."

"It will not be easy carrying him to your chambers, like he is, Twilight." Celestia said, walking over and hugging the younger princess. "His armor makes telekinetic spells nearly impossible to hold, since there are too many moving parts."

"T-Then how are we going to take him anywhere to rest? Let alone, find a bed to hold him, I bet that armor weighs a ton!" Pinkie Pie said, looking at the group, who didn't have any answers.

Celestia smiled, her horn starting to glow. "Oh, I have an idea… One that Twilight here will most love." She said, Twilight raising an eyebrow as she suddenly used a familiar spell, to herself and Xeron at least, that engulfed the Night Lord. While his body glowed with light, the six suddenly gasped in surprise at what they were seeing, Rarity and Fluttershy placing a hoof over their muzzle.

 **-Twilight's Chambers, Canterlot Castle-**

Slowly, Xeron opened his eyes. His head was, unsurprisingly, pounding nonstop. "Damn…. What hit me?" He asked himself, slowly trying to get up before everything that occurred, prior to him blacking out, came rushing back to his mind. "TWILIGHT!" He yelled, quickly sitting, while a loud "eep!" sounded right next to him. He looked towards the sound, and saw said princess lying next to him. "Twilight?" Xeron asked, confused.

"You're alright!" She blurted out, suddenly hugging his neck.

"Besides a headache, yeah… I'm alright. What about you? What happened after I blacked out?" He asked, looking at her…. Not really noticing anything about himself just yet, his attention being strictly on the princess he was willing to die for.

"You've been out for five days, Xeron… After you blacked out, it turned out Sombra wasn't dead just yet, he was preparing to kill the two of us. However…" She looked off to the side, not really believing it herself. "Someone _else_ intervened and stopped him."

"Really? Who? Was it Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna?" He asked, smiling at her. "Or was it that hyperactive friend of yours, using those strange, and unexplainable, powers of hers." He joked.

Twilight still tried to piece it together, thinking of how to say it. "You won't believe it, when I tell you… I hardly believe it myself, honestly." She admitted, before letting out a sigh. "It was… The Night Haunter. Apparently, Princess Celestia had pulled his spirit into the Cavern of Crystal Spirits, claiming that she predicted that one day he would be needed in Equestria. He agreed, long as those of his sons loyal to him joined in his rest."

Xeron just looked at her, with a 'really?' deadpanned look. "You're right… I don't believe you." He answered, truthfully.

"Well, to help you see that it is true…. I can tell you what he looked like, along with the two that showed up with him." Twilight suggested, Xeron nodding to her, in an attempt to humor the Princess.

Though, the moment she went into a _detailed_ description of the Night Haunter, Sevatar, _and_ the Soul Hunter; Xeron's mouth suddenly dropped to the point it nearly hit the bed sheets. "Unbelievable… Just…" His eyes went straight down to the sheets, allowing him to finally catch something he was oblivious to, until now. "I'm a pony again!?" He yelled, jumping up and looking around his body. Bat-wings, check. Midnight blue coat, check. Hooves, check. Strangely handsome mane and tail, double check. Yep, he was a pony again. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"That… Goes into the second part. After Night Haunter defeated Sombra, Soul Hunter saving your life by removing those crystal shards in your body… Your Lord flew us up to the entrance, so that we found our way back." Twilight explained, Xeron listening to every word. "After a little reunion, and he returned to rest… Celestia turned you into a pony again, so you could rest."

Twilight suddenly got a sadden look in her face, glancing off to the side. This caused Xeron to raise a brow, and lean towards her. "What is it, Twilight? Honestly, I thought you'd be happier I am alright." He simply asked.

"I am, but…" She looked back up at him. "I figured you'd want to return to your original body. Since, well, you're much stronger in that form." Twilight admitted.

Xeron smiled at her, understanding where she was coming from. "I told you I wanted a normal life with you." He suddenly nuzzled against her cheek and neck. "Looks like, I'll get that chance after all."

Twilight smiled, and returned his nuzzle. "Thank you, Xeron."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek and leaned back. "In this form, call me Night Claw… It would be best to reserve that name, if I ever have to go back to being a Night Lord." She nodded in agreement. After all, why would a pony have a singular name? That didn't even seem like it was from Equestria.

"Either way… No matter what, you'll always be the same pony." Twilight said, smiling up at him. "My Guardian within the shadow…"

 _Night Claw_ suddenly leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, smiling after he pulled back. "Your Night Lord." He whispered to her, the two nuzzling into each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is one of the after the fact Chapters I was planning! I hope you guys like it, heh… I know I did!**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

"So, I am able to revert back to my Night Lord Form at will?" Night Claw asked, thinking about the use that could bring.

"That is correct. Celestia felt that there would be times when we'll need you at full strength, and your pony form won't stand a chance… Are you sure about this Night Claw?" Twilight asked, the two walking towards the Canterlot Training Grounds. "I mean, you really don't have to do this…"

"I know you don't want me to, Twilight, but I feel like this is something I must do." Night Claw said, looking down at her then nuzzled against her cheek while they walked. "He caused you pain three times, _three times_ , and I wasn't allowed to do anything about it." He looked back towards the training grounds entrance. "If I have to stand his presence, I rather the two of us settle it."

"Night… You do realize he'll probably try to cheat." Twilight said, raising an eyebrow. "He is the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos."

Night Claw chuckled about the comment. "Oh, I know… You forget, Twilight. I have dealt with entities of Chaos before." Twilight nodded, Celestia did tell her about the world he came from, and how these entities constantly attacked or swarmed their world. Also, how he sometime had to fight them himself, due to some strange incident.

"Alright…" She said, her ears lowering down on to her head as they walked up to Discord, who was nonchalantly waiting for them. "We're here, Discord.

"About time, dear Twilight… Now, what does your Knight in Dark Armor wish for me?" The Spirit asked, seemingly quite bored. "I don't have all day, Fluttershy and I have tea soon."

"A challenge, Discord." Night Claw said, catching the spirit's attention. "Three times, you've harmed my Twilight… Three times I was ordered to stand down and not do anything about you." He continued, Discord leaning in and becoming interested. "If we are to be dealing with one another's presence, I wish to end my own tension through a way of Astartes. A duel."

"Oooh… How barbaric of you, Mr. Claw." Discord said, waving off the thought. "And what makes you think I would accept such a thing?"  
Night Claw suddenly grinned at his words. "Easy, Discord… Are you afraid to try and fight me? Is the great Master of Chaos so scared to fight me, at my peak? Are you telling me, that the Gods of Chaos from my world, far stronger than _you_?" That done it, the Spirit's attention pulled straight back to the batpony.

"What are your terms, _pony_?" Discord asked, his voice filled with venom.

"No magic, only physical strength and skill… We go until the other can no longer fight." Night Claw said, magic suddenly surrounding his form, transforming the batpony into the Night Lord, his right claw raised, eyeing it. "I will not use my claws or jump pack." He said, detaching said items, Twilight using her magic to pull them out of the way.

"And what fairness is that, Mr. Claw? Or is it Xeron right now?" Discord asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hardly seems fair that I'm going to be fist fighting with something that could shatter every bone in a mortal's body with one simple punch."

"To you, it will be Mr. Claw… Only Twilight and Princess Celestia may call me Xeron." Xeron said, glaring at the Spirit, who held his hands up defensively. "And use my memory of Astartes Legions… I will allow this one time chance, so it will be equal… Per my Legion's Laws."

Discord suddenly got a devilish look on his face, flying up to the Astartes. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Claw." He said, placing a talon on to the Astarte's helmet… Discord's eyes lit up for a second, and his grin became even wider. "I've made my choice, as to what form I will take." He snapped his fingers, Twilight's friends, and the Princesses suddenly appeared in the nearby stands. "Figured it would be better with an audience…. A battle of gods, in a challenge of strength!" He laughed, Xeron shaking his head.

"Just take your chosen form, and let us begin the bout." Xeron demanded, as Discord sighed.

"You're no fun, Mr. Claw." Discord said, before a flash of light surrounded his body. It was so bright that Xeron and all those around them had to cover their eyes to shield themselves. When it died down, Xeron suddenly got a shock he wasn't expecting.

"You bastard…" He growled, hate filled venom within his voice, leaving Twilight in a confused state.

Discord could have chosen another Chaos Space Marine, a Dark Angel, or some random Chapter Astartes; he could have chosen another Night Lord for all Xeron cared; but no… He had to choose _that_ kind of Astartes for him to fight. The royal blue armor, the gold outlines, the golden Aquila, and that damnable ultra insignia. "I figured having you fight the very ones that drove your Legion from their adoptive homeworld would make the most sense… Now then, Mr. Claw." Ultramarine Discord, the visor's eyes being his own yellow with crazed red irises, put up his armored fists, ready for a fist fight with Xeron. "Shall we?"

"You choose… What?" Twilight asked, looking up at Xeron. "What is he talking about?"

"The Ultramarines, and their Successor Chapters, drove my Legion from our adoptive homeworld, where our Primarch was buried… Seems he thought it will be amusing for me to settle things with him, by taking the form of an Ultramarine." Xeron answered, putting up his own fists while Twilight placed a hoof over her muzzle. "Remember Discord… In battle, facing a Night Lord in close combat is considered suicide." Without even being told, Twilight teleported away from the two, joining her friends and the other Princesses.

With that, the two Astartes charged each other! Delivering powerful, armored, punches against one another's frames, sounds of metal slamming against metal with each strike. When Discord delivered a dangerous elbow to Xeron's knee, the Night Lord fell down but quickly shot back up and delivered a painful strike to Discord's helmeted chin! The group flinched, as Discord flew back and slam against the ground, sliding back. "Is this all you have, Discord? I thought you would be much stronger."

Discord sat back up, rubbing the chin piece of his helmet with a forearm. "Please, Mr. Claw… Give me a moment to regain my old fisty-cuffs skills and I'll show you a thing or two!" The Ultramarine charged forward, recovered from the near knockout punch, and landed a punch to Xeron's stomach, then followed with a direct hit to the faceplate!

Xeron backed up, shaking the daze off from the attack but soon found himself under a barrage of punches from the Ultramarine Discord, and unable to defend against the flurry of attacks. Twilight winced at each hit he received, holding both forehooves over her muzzle. She didn't want to watch, but something kept her attention on the fight. "Come on, Xeron… Fight back…" She whispered, watching the Night Lord taking far too many blows from the Ultramarine Discord.

"At this rate, he's going to get knocked out!" Rainbow Dash said, actually starting to panic. "Discord is moving too fast for him!"

"Ah know, ah didn't know Discord could move that fast, or if one of them Astartes, as Xeron calls'em, could… That there armor seems ta bulky." Applejack said, sharing Rainbow Dash's concern. "His pride and honor be at stake, since he was the one that called fer this little show down."

"Agreed, laides… Despite how brutish the challenge seems, Mr. Claw should not lose… After all, he's doing this for Twilight, from what I understand." Rarity said, fanning herself with a hoof.

"COME ON NIGHT! BEAT DISSY UP! FIGHT BACK!" Pinkie Pie screamed, bouncing up and down with midnight blue and red pom-poms… That no pony knew where she got…. Along with a shirt that had Xeron's helmet next to a #1…

Just as Xeron took a punch straight to his stomach, Discord landed pay back punch to Xeron's chin! Sending the Night Lord back and skidding across the arena…. His boot keeping his armored body up. "Seems like Sir Night Claw underestimated Discord's ability to fight." Luna said, looking up to Celestia. "Sister? Should we worry about his health?"

"No, sister… Since this is about Twilight, I doubt Xeron will allow himself to lose, in front of her." Celestia said, making something click in Twilight's mind.

"Come on, Xeron! I know you can win!" Twilight shouted, frantically, as Ultramarine Discord charged towards the nearly beaten Night Lord, readying one last devastating punch. "Xeron!"

Her words ringed within the Night Lord's audio sensors, his gaze locking on to the charging Ultramarine then, when he heard Twilight call for him… Something snapped within his mind, the visor of his helmet lighting up. The moment Ultramarine Discord swung, Xeron grabbed hold of his armored fist, his grip starting to break the ceramite armor. "Time to end this…" He growled, before slamming his knee into Discord's stomach, causing him to hack out and try to gasp for air. While Discord was bent over, Xeron grabbed his helmet and slammed his knee into the face plate.

Discord started to back up, dazed from the strike, but could not respond fast enough. Xeron was already on top of him, delivering more devastating blows to his chest, stomach, and faceplate. The group, in the stands, started to cheer at the Night Lord's second wind! Discord was now on the defensive, and Xeron was moving far too fast for him to put up a proper defense.

When Xeron slammed a powerful punch to Discord's stomach, again, the Night Lord gripped both hands together, holding them up. "YIELD!" He roared, before slamming the hammer-like strike down on to the back of Ultramarine Discord's helmet! The moment he collided with the ground, the tiled ground suddenly cracked due to the force of his impact.

Blood spat out of his gorget, Discord slowly bringing himself up, his arms shaking. "Discord, Lord of Disharmony and Chaos… Never… Yields." He growled before Xeron delivered a powerful kick to Discord's head! Sending the fake Astartes flying back and slammed into the ground.

"Yield…" Xeron repeated, more like a demand now, watching as Discord slowly stood back up.

"Never…." Discord growled back, summoning what strength he had left. The two charged one another, once more, ready to deliver a punch to their opponent. When they got close enough, the two swung… Discord finding his punch failing, falling down, as Xeron delivered a bone crunching strike against his helmet! This caused Discord to fly back, royal blue pieces of metal flying off of his helmet, and then painfully crashed against the ground.

A few moments passed, the fake Astartes didn't budge an inch. The group wondered if he was planning something, but their thoughts ended when Discord's transformation spell faded and revealed the draconequues' form. With that, the group cheered, even the Princesses, as the Night Lord stood victorious. "He did it! He won!" They yelled, Twilight teleporting next to the Astartes, as he slowly transformed back into a batpony… His body covered in bruises.

"He… Put up… A better fight than… I thought." Night Claw said, between breathes, as Twilight nuzzled into his neck.

"You had me worried he was going to knock you out!" Twilight complained, looking up at him. "It wasn't that long ago that you woke up from that coma, too! No telling what damage all this could have caused." She gave a pouting face, as Night Claw raised an eyebrow.

"Then it is a good thing I heal fast." Night Claw noted, before kissing the side of her cheek. "Though… Wouldn't mind having you as a nurse." He teased, making her blush.

They were interrupted, when Discord, weakly, held up a taloned finger. "I-I… Call… For a rematch…" He managed to say, before his arm fell back down.

"When we're both healed, I won't mind another duel with you, Discord." Night Claw said, smirking a bit. "For some reason, wailing on you puts me in a good mood."

"Ha…Ha…. Ha." Discord, sarcastically, laughed before passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is my Equestria Girls: Friendship Games that was asked for :x soooooo yeah, here! I'm working on other special "after the fact" chapters to keep the story going a bit. However, I am working on other stories at the same time. So, those who love the story, please bear with me on this project. Remember, this is IF Xeron lived in their world.**_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Night Claw walked down the streets of Ponyville, many of the small town's residents have accepted the new comer after finding out he was Twilight's personal guard. Though, there were quite a few that kept their distance from the abnormal batpony… He didn't talk to anyone, except for the Mane Six or one of their family members. Even then, he just stayed near Twilight the whole time.

Today, was a very rare occasion, since he was walking through the streets, alone. Many eyes were watching him, concerned as to why he decided to visit the small town alone. Despite many being obviously staring at him, the stallion simply walked towards the town park. He had been there previously, on many occasions, with the girls but this time he seemed like he only wanted to be there alone. Once at a large tree, he slowly lowered himself down, tucking his legs underneath, and laid down. " _Right here is a good spot._ " Night Claw thought, as he slowly closed his eyes. " _Twilight told me to take a break, and rest, here in the Park while her, and the others, deal with that time paradox problem… Got to say, it actually feels nice to re-?_ "

His ears shot up, the moment a familiar voice called out. _"_ _ **Help… Mee!**_ " The batpony shot up, looking around for the source, but couldn't see a soul.

" _That sounded just like Twilight!_ " His mind yelled, the predator-like eyes trained and searching for the princess. When his eyes caught the glimpse of a portal opening over Ponyville's Town Hall, his eyes went wide. "What in the Night Haunter's claws?" He muttered, noticing smaller ones opening up before a _much_ larger one cracked open the sky.

The moment he saw a few humans actually fall off the edge, caught by others. His iris shrank when he saw some of the Mane Six, only humanized! They were starting to fall through the portal, some trying to save others. The stallion could see some sort of winged, horned, corrupted human laughing at the 'Elements of Harmony'. " _Oh, hell no, that isn't happening._ " Night Claw mentally growled, opening his wings and exploding off. His eyes locked on the portal.

 **-Canterlot High School-**

"What are we going to do!?" Rainbow Dash said, looking up at the Corrupted Twilight.

"Ah don't know, but we gotta keep everyone from fallin' down that hole!" Applejack said, as the group tried to pull everyone back up, the Crystal Prep Students trying to help.

Sunsent Shimmer looked around, holding their world Twilight's pendant. " _There has to be something we can do to stop Twilight-?_ "

"Hey, everyone, is it me, or is that Pony heading straight for us?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking in the portal with a raised brow.

Sunset Shimmer looked over at Pinkie Pie before something exploded through the portal! The force behind their arrival actually pulling everyone out of it, and to safety. The group looked up, trying to find what had caused that, but just saw some sort of midnight blue figure up in the sky. Before long, they started to descend to the ground, the group looking away just as he slammed on to the ground. When they looked back, they saw an eight foot, armored, giant with wings! He was kneeling on the small crater he just created, talons and claws dug into the ground. He slowly stood back up, the bladed appendages removing themselves from the concrete ground.

He slowly started to look around, searching the crowds for something, or someone. "W-Who is he, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at their Equestrian friend.

"I-I don't know, Rainbow Dash… I've never seen anyone or pony like him before." Sunset Shimmer replied, the being becoming more frantic in his search as Corrupted Twilight seemed to try and figure what he is, too.

" _Where is she?_ " Xeron thought, the Astartes ignoring the whisper of what he was, while he searched for Twilight. The Elements of Harmony were here, and Twilight was with them when they left to deal with that Time Paradox problem. " _She's not here!_ " His helmeted gaze suddenly locking on to the Corrupted Twilight, floating above the groups. "You!" He growled.

"M-Me?" Corrupted Twilight asked, looking around before returning her gaze to the Astartes.

" **Where is she!?** " Xeron roared, before his jump pack came to life, the wings opening, and he flew towards the Corrupted Twilight! His claws opened, and ready to catch his prey. " **What have you done with her!?** "

Corrupted Twilight flew away from his flight path, and starting to shoot magic towards him! The armored giant surprisingly agile, for someone his size. "I don't know who you're even talking about!" She replied, trying to avoid his massive claws, one even nicking her arm and caused a small scratch to open up.

" **Do not lie to me!** " Xeron roared, ignoring his senses and focusing more on trying to figure out what this corrupted human has done with his Twilight.

"Man, she doesn't stand a chance against that guy… He's actually got her on the ropes, and her magic doesn't seem to affect him, what so ever!" Rainbow Dash said, the group slowly joining Sunset Shimmer, and watch the giant chase after Corrupted Twilight… Her magic actually bouncing off his armor, almost like it doesn't want to hurt him.

"Agreed… But, who is he searching for? I mean… He didn't really mention their name." Rarity said, watching the exchange. "The brute just started attacking Twilight without warning."

The group started trying to figure out what this being could be wanting, while Sunset Shimmer just watched Twilight's magic bouncing off of his body. She's seen spells being deflected before, but this was not deflection. It was really like her magic didn't want to harm him, at all. " _What could this mean?_ " She thought, before everyone gasped, as the being grabbed Corrupted Twilight by the throat, forcing her to the ground! " _Oh no!_ "

Xeron, slowly, pulled Corrupted Twilight off of the ground, forcing her blazing teal eyes to look into his blank red ones. The girl could feel the rage from within his body, while trying to free herself from his iron group. "Tell me… What have you done with her, and I _might_ let you live." He growled, hearing her fast heart beat… Her familiar heart beat?

"I-I don't k-know what you are… Talking a-about!" Corrupted Twilight managed to say, his grip choking her.

Xeron suddenly growled out a bit more, his grip slowly starting to tighten further. But stopped, when Sunset Shimmer screamed. "Please! Don't hurt Twilight! She doesn't know what she's doing!"

The Astartes _froze_ upon hearing that, his helmeted gaze locked on to the corrupted human. His grip loosened some, but not enough for her to be freed… Just enough for her to breath without trouble. Xeron slowly pulled her face closer to his helmet, Corrupted Twilight could feel the shocked, and concerned, aura that surrounded him now. "T-Twilight? Is that…. Really you?" Despite it being metallic, his voice actually sounded gentle to her.

This was her chance, Corrupted Twilight snapped out of her fear and sent a blast of magic at him! This close, Xeron was hit at full force, his grip releasing her, and flew back to the six teens. He landed with a loud _thud_ , as Corrupted Twilight slowly flew back up. "Now that is dealt with… Time for me to get back to what I was planning." She said, smirking, as her magic started to open more portals.

Sunset Shimmer, who noticed the being's reaction when he found out that it was Twilight he was fighting, rushed over to the fallen Astartes. "A-Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yes… I've taken worse…" Xeron said, slowly sitting back up, and noticing how evily Twilight is laughing right now. "Is that really… My Twilight up there?" He asked, looking at Sunset Shimmer.

" _My Twilight?_ " She thought before shaking her head "That isn't Twilight, from Equestria… That is our world's Twilight. But, the Equestrian Magic that came here, has corrupted her. She has no idea what she is doing right now." Sunset explained, the giant slowly pulling himself back up. "We need to stop her, before our world is destroyed.

"How do you know about Equestria, mortal?" Xeron asked, looking down at her, and then to the 'Elements of Harmony'. "And, if that isn't my Twilight, what are the Elements of Harmony doing here?"

"You're in a parallel world, they are this world's elements, except without magic." Sunset Shimmer said, looking up at him. "And I'm Sunset Shimmer… I'm actually _from_ Equestria."

Xeron's gaze jerked towards her! A slight growl coming from his helmet. " _You're_ Sunset Shimmer!?" He practically roared, but returned his gaze to the Corrupted Twilight. "I understand everything now… If you can, try and figure something out. I'll try and distract this world's Twilight Sparkle." The group nodded, as his wings opened back up, the Astartes flying over to the Corrupted Twilight.

"Sunset, what are you planning on doing? I mean… We don't have any magic anymore." Fluttershy asked, watching the two beings hover in the air.

"Actually… We do, Fluttershy." Sunset said, smiling at her.

Xeron just hovered in front of the Corrupted Twilight, his emotionless gaze locked on to her while she just looked at him… Her hands filled with magic. "Wanting a second round, big guy?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

The Astartes shook his head, then let out a sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you… I can't." He said, looking straight at her. "I didn't know you were Twilight, when I attacked… Now, I am here to reason with you. You need to _stop_ this, Twilight."

"Why! I want to know more about magic, I want to control it!" She said, starting up the evil laugh again. "And no one is going to stop me! No one is going to push me around anymore!"  
" **Stop this!** " He roared, making her flinch at the harsh response. "This isn't you, and I know it." Xeron looked at her, feeling a pull within his heart. "Is this why the magic corrupted you so? Because you were lonely in this world?" He asked her, Corrupted Twilight's eyes becoming normal again. "If so… I am sorry. Had I have known, I would have come here to help…. I would have done what I can to prevent you from feeling alone." His tone was caring, gentle, to her… The Corrupted Twilight didn't know what to think about him now. After finding out that her name was Twilight, his entire demeanor towards her had changed.

Her eyes then returned to the blazing teal color, shaking her head. "It is too late for that!" Corrupted Twilight yelled, before sending two blasts towards Xeron! They hit, and caused him to back up, and lose altitude…. But the Astartes continued to stay up in the air.

"I'm not… Going to fight you." He said, looking at her, before she hit him with two more blasts. This time, Xeron hit the ground, and squatted there, placing one claw on the ground.

"Then get out of my way!" She yelled, preparing to send another blast of magic at him, sending another blast that hit his back.

"N-Never…" He managed to say, as she glared at him.

"No one will stop me from learning more about magic…" She looked at her hand, the blazing energy making her laugh a bit. "The magic _I_ now wield!"

"That isn't real magic!" Sunset Shimmer said, making the Corrupted Twilight look towards her… She, and the others were now glowing. "What you have, isn't real magic… It is simple power. Real magic comes from Honesty. Loyalty. Laughter. Generosity. And Kindness." Sunset Shimmer started to flow up, beams of light coming from the others and going into the pendant. "I understand you, Twilight… And I want to show you the most important magic of all!" She threw the pendant down, causing it to explode and a flash of light enveloped her. When it died down, Sunset Shimmer was now a lighter version of Twilight, her wings made of flames and a horn on her forehead. "The Magic of Friendship."

Xeron smiled behind his helmet, and quickly moved to the side, as Sunset began to close the portals. The Astartes knew the situation was now under control, and stood on the sidelines, like always. However, his attention was grabbed when one of the humans, with a panicked look on her face, was trying to get away. Something about her rubbed him wrong… His gaze never left her.

The two were suddenly engulfed in a bright light, causing Xeron to look back towards the two of them. When they reappeared, Twilight was normal again, tears in her eyes. "I am… So sorry…" Xeron smiled at her, she looked _exactly_ like his Twilight…. The Astartes slowly knelt down, he didn't have anything else left to do here now. The group talking while he took a rest. Alicorn Magic, as he found out, freaking _hurts_ when it actually hits you! Even for an Astartes….

His attention returned when that human, as he heard was called 'Principle Clinch' began complaining about magic being used by 'Canterlot High' during the 'Friendship Games'… But when the Crystal Prep Students commented about how _she_ was the one who forced Twilight to use the magic in the first place… Rage burned within the Astartes soul.

"Well I-…" Principle Clinch froze, feeling a shadow loom over her, along with a murderous gaze locked on to her back.

"So it was _you_ who caused all this, and harmed Twilight so…" Xeron said, making Principle Clinch turn around, and face the massive Astartes. "If my Twilight hadn't convinced me to not kill, unless it was the last resort… I would have torn you apart by now." He leaned down, the red lenses of his helmets glowing. "Consider yourself lucky, _mortal_. For my claws thirst for blood right now…. However, I love Twilight far more than I enjoy my need to instill fear."

Principle Clinch felt like fainting now, that she was within his gaze and the demi-god threatened her life. "Um… Excuse me?" Xeron turned around, and saw Twilight behind him. "W-Who are you?" She managed to ask, the Astartes kneeling in front of her.

"I am Xeron… However, in Equestria, I am known as Night Claw. The personal guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle. Though, you may call me Night." He said, reaching up, and placing a hand on to her shoulder. It was gentle to the teen, comforting. "Even though you aren't my Twilight… You are still Twilight, in one way or another. So, that means I will always be there for you, if you need me."

"Um… Mr. Claw?" Sunsent Shimmer spoke up, looking at the giant. "But… Who are you to Twilight?"

The Astartes looked at Sunset Shimmer, it felt like his gaze was studying her. "To be frank, I am more than just a bodyguard to her, Sunset Shimmer." He stood back up, and walked over to the former Equestrian. "I know of you, who you are and what you've done, Sunset Shimmer." The teen looked down, unable to look the giant in the eyes of his helmet. If Twilight told him of the crown incident, and what she did, then that means this being possibly holds a grudge against her…. She suddenly went wide eyed, when his claw was gently placed on to her shoulder. "But if a Monster, like me, can be redeemed and forgiven… Then so can you." His words made her smile up at him, the Astartes giving a nod. "It is a pleasure to finally meet one of Twilight's new friends."

"Like wise, Mr. Claw." She said, nodding to him.

"Now then! Major question is…. How to get back, with those portals closed…" Xeron said, looking around. The entire group was confused.

Sunset Shimmer giggled a bit. "Oh, I have an idea…." She said, with a sly grin on her face.

 **-Sometime After-**

The girls were having a picnic in front of the Canterlot High School statue, when the portal suddenly opened up and Twilight came through it. "I am so sorry I didn't get her sooner. I didn't get your messages 'til just now because I was in a time travel loop and it was really the strangest that has ever happened to me." She suddenly spotted their Twilight, and became wide eyed as she waved at her. "Make that… The second strangest…"

The girls began to giggle at Princess Twilight's reaction, before they hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Princess Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said, before motioning to their Twilight. "I like you to meet, our Twilight."

Princess Twilight walked up to her, feeling rather awkward at the moment. "U-Uh… Hello. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle… Um… Hello." She said, holding her hand out.

Their Twilight, nervously, shook her hand. "U-Um… H-Hello." She said, also feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

Princess Twilight nodded, smiling at her before looking at the others. "Not to mention, I was looking for someone, who said they'll be waiting for me when I got back… But I couldn't find him." She said, giving a concerned sigh. "So, can you explain the problem to me again?"

"Oh, we've already figured it out, Princess." Sunset said, hugging her again. "Though… There is another problem… Something has been stalking Canterlot High after the incident at the Friendship Games."

"What do you mean… Stalking Canterlot High…" Twilight said, becoming extremely concerned.

"It has been hunting down anyone who breaks the school rules, scaring them half to death." Sunset Shimmer said, the group trying to muffle their laughs. "Those that have seen him, say he's eight feet tall, body completely metal and midnight blue!" Twilight went wide eyed, this being sounds _just_ like someone she knows…. "No one will go near the gym, because many say that is where he lives."

"Well then, let us not delay! I think I know what is causing this…." Princess Twilight said, the group following her to the gym.

 **-Canterlot High Gym-**

The group stood outside of the gym, as Twilight approached the doors. "You sure about this Twilight? I mean, from what I hear, he's rather dangerous." Sunset Shimmer said, the group doing everything they possibly could not to burst into laughter.

"I'm sure, he won't harm me." Princess Twilight said, as she opened the doors and got quite the shock.

" **Welcome back, Princess!** " The groups all called out, surprising the Princess.

"H-Huh? I thought…" Princess Twilight said, looking around, completely confused.

"Oh… He's here." Principle Celestia said, walking up with Vice Principle Luna. The principle pointed above them.

Twilight followed her finger and saw, hanging from the ceiling, Xeron! He had the wings of his jump pack wrapped around his body, and looked down at Twilight before waving a claw. "Hello, Princess… Sorry if my absence had you worried." He dropped down from the ceiling, and landed near Twilight. "Though, I had a strange time getting to meet your friends in this world."

Princess Twilight hugged the giant, smiling. "You scared me to death! I couldn't find you anywhere, and Princess Celestia had no idea where you were." She said, smiling.

"So, Twilight… Who might Xeron be to you? We know he's your bodyguard, however… He said he is also something else." Sunset asked.

The Princess' eyes went wide, at the mentioning of that. She started to twiddle her thumbs a bit, smiling. "W-Well…. Everyone… H-He's also, well… My coltfriend?" She said, with an innocent smile.

"What!?" The group all said, shocked at the giant, who merely shrugged.

"A lot has happened, and well… I have known him for years-…" Princess Twilight saw Flash, with a shocked look on his face. "Oh no… Flash…" She muttered.

"Let me handle that." Xeron said, walking over to the rocker, and looked at him. "Flash Sentry… Princess Twilight has told me a lot about you." He said, the teen barely past his waist. "I understand that this may come as a shock to you."

"Y-Yeah… But I can understand why she picked you. I mean, I do live in this world while she lives in another…" Flash Sentry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"True, however…" He leaned in, close enough to whisper to the teen, holding his claw up like the others could read his lips…. Despite the helmet. "I may be with the Equestria Twilight… But I have the strangest feeling your world's Twilight could use someone like you. With the short time I've been here, I can already tell that they are exactly the same." He said, smirking behind his helmet.

Flash smirked at the comment. "Your right… Though, I have the feeling you're going to be just as protective over her." He laughed, holding up his fist, confusing the Astartes for a moment.

He simply nodded, and bumped the teen's fist with his own. "You got that right, Sentry… Take care of her." The teen nodded, while the Astartes walked back over to the group. "Situation resolved…" His eyes went to Canterlot High's Twilight, who seemed nervous. "Twilight, of Canterlot High… I was being serious by what I said before. You ever need someone to help you, or just to talk… Don't hesitate to contact me." She nodded, as Princess Twilight and Xeron left the gym, the two walking down the hallway and back to the statue.

Twilight suddenly giggled, making the Astartes look down at her. "You know, Xeron…. I'm starting to wonder if I should start sending you on Friendship Quests with me and the others."

"Don't get your hopes up, Twilight… I'm still a Night Lord." He laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright everyone! Here we go! Popular demand asked for another chapter of "After the Fact" so I'm going to add on to it as an end series x3 Who know? Maybe another story will occur with the After the Fact ;) Remember! This is if Xeron / Night Claw existed within this world.**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Hero Part 1**_

Both Night Claw and Twilight were flying through the skies of Ponyville, the two of them without a care in the world. Despite her being an alicorn for some time, Twilight still had a bit of trouble flying but, luckily, she had Night Claw flying with her. The two landed on a nearby cloud, with smiles on their faces. "Well then, I have some things that need to be done, Night… What are you going to do while I'm busy?" Twilight asked, nuzzling the large batpony.

Night Claw chuckled a bit. "Well, I have been fighting for over three centuries, nonstop and constantly on edge. Now? I don't have to anymore…" He said, returning the nuzzle. "I'm going to take this opportunity to rest and relax."

Twilight giggled a bit, and nodded. "Sounds like you have a plan… Just, make sure nopony catches you sleeping upside down in a tree, or in your Night Lord form." She suggested, poking him in the side with a hoof.

"Hey… That was one time, I slept upside down, on a branch… The temptation was too much, I am still a Night Raptor, after all." He playfully rolled his eyes, before the two shared a laugh and nodded to one another.

"Oh! Before I go, I was wondering… Why didn't I see you at the Crusader's party, for getting their cutie marks?" Twilight asked, tilting her head. "Figured you'd like to see one, for once, and I hear they're big fans."

Night Claw shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't know it happened. I was scouting out the Everfree Forest's boarders, after there were reports of ponies being drained near it… Though, I'm sure they're very happy about it all." He said, poking her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be going?"

Twilight giggled, starting to float up. "Alright, alright, I'm going… Don't be out too late, alright, Night?"  
"Promise." He said, with a smile, as she flew off towards the Friendship Castle. Night Claw let out a sigh, before spreading his wings. " _Time for a much deserved nap!_ " The batpony quickly flew off the cloud, and headed straight for the Ponyville Park. There was a certain lone tree calling his name, and he didn't want to keep that comfortable patch of grass waiting.

Once he reached the tree, Night Claw slowly lowered himself down laid on to the grass, within the tree's shadow. He tucked all four hooves under his body. Laying his head down on to the grass, he let out a content sigh before closing both eyes. Surprisingly, there was a wide smile on his face at such a minor thing, such as laying in the shade of a tree.

" _This is the life. Can't believe I spent so long, missing out on something so relaxing._ " Night Claw thought, as he slowly started to drift into a limited nap…. However, the sounds of somepony sniffling caught his ear's attention, the midnight blue ears shooting straight up. " _Hm? Somepony is crying?_ " Night Claw slowly stood up on to his flank, and looked around until his ears caught where the crying was coming from.

Night Claw looked around the tree, with a raised brow, until his gaze was met with the orange coat of a particular pegasus filly! It was Scootaloo, the little scooter riding Cutie Mark Crusader… She was crying about something, which made the stallion tilt his head. His gaze then caught a glimpse of the magenta looking shield with a familiar lightning bolt at its center. He knew she loved to move so fast on that scooter of hers, and also knew how much she idolized Rainbow Dash. A smile found itself upon his muzzle, before he brought himself back to the situation at hand and shook his head.

Night Claw slowly moved around the tree, and lowered his head down to the crying filly. "Now, what's this then? Scootaloo, the speed demon Crusader, crying?" He asked, making the filly jump and face him quickly before her tearing face was filled with awe. "What brought this on? I thought you'd be ecstatic after gaining your cutie mark."

The filly couldn't believe who she was looking at, or who had appeared out of nowhere on her! The Terror Guard himself, and protector of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Night Claw! "S-Sir… N-Night Claw!" Scootaloo stuttered, her jaw slack. Realizing that the Elite Guard had caught her crying, the filly quickly started to rub her eyes and wipe the tears away. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to take a nap at my favorite spot in town…" Night Claw lifted a hoof up, and placed it on to the filly's left shoulder. "More importantly, what is the matter, little one? What has gotten you so upset, after a joyous occasion?"

Scootaloo began to blush, and look down. She couldn't look the batpony in the eyes. "I-It's nothing…" She muttered, the stallion giving her a deadpanned look.

"Now listen here, little one… It is one thing to lie about a mistake you've made, it is completely another when you're troubled." He lowered his head down, to where she was eye to eye with him. "Tell me the truth."

"I-It's stupid…" She said, trying to keep from looking him in the eye, the batpony trying to prevent her from doing such by following her gaze.

"It isn't stupid, if it has you upset." Night Claw said, the filly suddenly looking at him, he simply flashed her a fanged grin. "I have time to kill, I won't be needed anywhere for quite some time." He suddenly plopped down in front of Scootaloo and crossed both forehooves. "So, spill."

"W-Well…." Scootaloo started, she couldn't believe that one of the biggest heroes in Equestria was actually taking time out of his day for her. Just to listen to her, and something about his presence relaxed her a bit. "I-I am happy, that I finally have my cutie mark, and all. But…" She opened her small wings, looking back at them. "All the other pegasi foals are able to fly now, but I'm still unable to do so. Sweetie Belle is able to use magic, Princess Twilight helping her some. Applebloom is able to buck the apple trees, and knock down quite a few, while me…" A tear found its way in her right eye again, while Night Claw just listened to her explain. "I still can't fly; I can barely hover off the ground before straining myself."

Night Claw eyed her underdeveloped wings, closely. He could tell what she meant, the filly probably does have trouble flying with those particular wings. The stallion could also understand how it could be difficult for her to watch all the other foals playing, and able to do what their kind was born to do by now… While she still is unable to fly.

"So? I've flown over many times, and seen how good you are with that scooter. That, alone, makes up for such things." Night Claw said, Scootaloo looking up at him, while trying to wipe the tear away. "Plus, I'm sure your wings will be able to take you off the ground, some day. These things take time, and should never be rushed or else you'll only hurt yourself."

"But it just isn't fair!" Scootaloo blurted out, looking down at the ground, blushing. "Why does everypony else have no problems with this, and yet I am made to suffer so much."

Night Claw raised an eyebrow. " _Suffer so much?_ " He asked himself, the statement not really making much sense to him. The stallion could see how the whole concept has the filly upset, a thought about it for a moment…. Then, the memory of a particularly yellow pegasus, with a fiery mane and tail, came back to his mind. The situation seemed so familiar to him, it almost made him laugh. Night Claw gave a silent nod, before smiling at the filly. "Alright then, if you fill so troubled about it…. Then how about I teach you how to fly, hm? Help you strengthen those wings, without hurting them."

The proposal actually made Scootaloo blink, confused. "Y-You'd do that f-for somepony you don't know?" She asked him, tiling her head with a raised brow.

Night Claw let out a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't say I didn't know you, Scootaloo… In fact, I know many of your adventures, thanks to Twilight. However…" He gave sigh, smiling at her again. "The situation reminds me of a filly I helped, several years back. Guess I can't escape seeing someone in the same condition I was in, when I was a colt…. After all, I wasn't always so big and powerful. I was actually a runt!" He lied, but knew saying such information would help the filly.

Oh, how right he was…. Scootaloo was bouncing up and down, the widest smile she's ever had plastered on to her face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you; Sir Night Claw!" She repeated, before the stallion held his hoof up.

"Now, hold up… If I'm going to teach you, best you stop all this 'Sir Night Claw' business… From now on, it is either Night Claw, or just Night…. Using my title will only get in the way." He explained, the filly giving a nod. "Good, now… Tomorrow isn't a school day, so meet me here after lunch. We'll begin our lessons then."

Scootaloo nodded, suddenly hugging the stallion's neck. "You won't regret it, Night Claw! I'll be here super early!" With that, the filly shot off towards her scooter…. Leaving the batpony to rub his neck, casually.

"What is with me, and those who have a hard time with their skills?" He muttered, before looking pat the skies, and shrugged. "Well, might as well head to the castle. Won't be able to sleep after that." Night Claw slowly stood up, and opened his wings. Within seconds, the batpony shot up into the sky, and headed straight for Twilight's castle.

 **-The Next Day-**

Twilight walked next to Night Claw, as they headed through Ponyville. "So, you're going to teach Scootaloo how to fly, am I correct?" She asked, looking up at him.

"That is correct." Night Claw confirmed, smirking down at her. "Hey, helped teach you, didn't I?" He slightly laughed, Twilight giving him an annoyed look.

"That's different, Night! This is a filly we're talking about! One with underdeveloped wings, at that!" Twilight argued, worried about what the ancient warrior will teach the filly.

"If it helps you any, you can stick around, and watch." He suggested, Twilight actually thinking it over.

"Well… I don't really have anything else planned, for now. So, I guess it couldn't hurt." She said, smiling a bit before Night Claw pecked the top of her head.

"Good. You might learn something, while we're at it, too." He joked, earning a stiff jab from the princess. "I was joking! I was joking!" He laughed, before spotting a particular filly happily bouncing at the tree within the Ponyville Park. The two adult ponies made their way over, as the filly noticed them right away. "You weren't kidding, when you said that you'll be here early."

The filly shot up to him, at a speed that shocked the two adult ponies, and saluted the elite guard. "Scootaloo reporting for training, Night Claw, sir!" The filly trying to be militaristic actually made the stallion laugh, while the princess giggled.

"At ease, soldier." Night Claw said, nodding to her. "Alright, now… What is with the military attitude? This is a casual type thing." He tilted his head, Scootaloo not losing that wide grin of hers.

"I-It's just that… I'm being taught by Sir Night Claw, the pony who beat King Sombra with hoof and wing!" Scootaloo said, making the two adult ponies somewhat uncomfortable about it… Celestia made it seem like Night Claw defeated the dark unicorn instead of mentioning the Night Haunter. She also avoided mentioning the stallion's real form, the Royal Guards all swearing to secrecy. "One of the living Heroes of Equestria! Teaching _me_ how to actually fly!"

Night Claw gave an uncomfortable laugh at her statement. Granted, Twilight called him a hero many times in the past, but that was different. He knew her since she was just a newborn foal. Hearing a filly call him that, and knowing many others thinking the same thing… Made the stallion feel strange, after all. He was still a Night Lord at heart. Quickly shaking his head, Night Claw snapped out of his thoughts on the matter. "Well then, I best not disappoint you." He gave a nod.

"What will be our first flight lesson, Night Claw? How to do proper barrel rolls? Gain speed? Altitude?" Scootaloo kept naming off different things that involved flight, surprising Twilight that she knew such things.

"Nope. We'll be exercising your wings first. After all, before you can fly, you must have the wing strength to do it." Night Claw pointed back at her wings. The filly gave him a confused look before the stallion opened his large bat wings. He started to flap them up and down, slowly. "Work on using them, start off slowly. Keep them in sync with one another, focus on that. The more you do it, the more second nature it'll become."

"But… I already know how to do that-!" The moment Scootaloo tried, her wings started to buzz too fast and she went out of control, the stallion quickly grabbing her by the back of her neck with his mouth.

Once she stopped buzzing her wings, Night Claw gently placed her back on to the ground. "There's why you must do it slowly… You're also learning control with it. Your wings are underdeveloped, and so will try to overcompensate for that." He noted, using his wings to demonstrate again. "Now, try it with me this time." Scootaloo nodded and started to flap her smaller wings with his larger ones.

Before long, the filly was actually starting to sweat! "T-This is harder than it looks… I'm having to concentrate even more, and it feels like I'm using my wings more than usual!" Scootaloo said, looking up at the large stallion.

Night Claw chuckled a bit, keeping the pace with his wings. "This is because you're having to use the muscles in your wings much more than you would with quick flaps. Speed is a good thing; you'll be able to move much faster. However, if you actually take the time and pace it at a certain speed?" He suddenly opened his wings wide, revealing how powerful the wings were. "They don't just gain speed, but also power. This training style will actually help you control your wings more."

The filly nodded, and started to try his routine even more. After seeing the display, Scootaloo couldn't help but imagine her wings being like his! After all, he said it himself… Night Claw used to be a runt, which sort of made the two of them almost alike. The thought of sharing something in common with the Equestrian Hero made the filly focus even more, become determined to strengthen her wings. She wanted to be exactly like the stallion in front of her! " _I can't disappoint him! And man, I wonder how Rainbow Dash will react when I'm flying just like her, because of this!_ "

Twilight, on the other hand, laid down under the tree and watched the two of them. Seeing Night Claw with Scootaloo, teaching her like this, brought a smile on her face. She knew exactly what he was, and what he used to do… But, now, here he is with a filly and teaching her how to fly correctly. Teaching her how to strengthen her wings, along with how to handle certain situations. The scene brought out a parental feeling within Twilight, and thought he will probably never admit it, the mare was sure one was brought out with Night Claw.

She about jumped when Scootaloo's wing suddenly caught against one another, Twilight about jumped out of her skin, because the filly was actually off the ground a good bit. However, she let out a relieved sigh, the moment Scootaloo fell on to Night Claw's back, the two sharing a laugh together. " _It is almost like Night Claw was meant to be a father, despite what he is…_ " Twilight thought, laying back down and watched the two of them go further into the training, Night Claw helping Scootaloo understand the wing movements a bit more. " _Maybe, some day, he'll have that chance._ "

At one point, Twilight joined in the little training session, believing that Night Claw held quite the knowledge she could use too… The three trained, more like play while training, until Celestia started to lower the sun and Luna raised the moon. Night Claw smirked at the coming darkness, the primordial being within him relishing in the chance to stalk the night again… But knew it would be dangerous for the two girls and nodded. "Alright, that is enough for today." He looked down at. "We'll walk you home."

Scootaloo instantly became pale, and started to stutter while waving her hooves. "N-No! That's alright, Night, really. I can make it home, before it gets too dark, don't worry!" She said, giving a nervous laugh. "Thanks for the lessons, I can definitely feel the difference in my wings now!" She said, eyeing the small wings for a moment, the feathery appendages feeling a bit stronger now. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked the two adults.

"If nothing comes up, it is alright with me." Night Claw looked at Twilight, who nodded.

"Agreed. I actually enjoyed myself, if neither of us have anything planned tomorrow… You better bet to see us." Twilight said, smiling at the filly.

"Awesome! I wonder if Rainbow Dash will even join us!" Scootaloo said, turning to get ready to leave before stopping, and turning around. "Which reminds me, Night Claw…" The stallion looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "You should totally have a catch phrase! Like, something to yell when you're fighting bad guys!" She added, before shooting off back to town.

"A catch phrase?" Night Claw asked, looking back at Twilight, raising an eyebrow.

"Think of it, like a war cry. Like how She-mare, this young unicorn princess, yells 'By the power of Castle Grey Feather' then she transforms into a powerful unicorn, and adds… 'I have the power!' She becomes one of her home's greatest heroes. That is what Scootaloo meant." Twilight explained, using one of her favorite story heroes.

Night Claw actually thought about it for a moment. "A catch phrase, huh?" He said, tapping his chin with his hoof. "I'll have to give it some thought. The only war cries I know, are meant for Astartes Warfare." Twilight nodded, the two of them taking to the skies, heading off towards Friendship Castle.

Not far off, a unicorn mare was watching the group. Something about her was completely off, namely how she had this strange, malevolent, look in her eyes. " _My, my… That batpony seemed like the strong kind._ " She thought, smirking at her thoughts. " _I wonder if I can make him fall prey to my gaze…_ " The mare's eyes suddenly glowed a sickly green, as she started to laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here it is, my friends! Part two of the Hero after story! I wonder how things will go? Shall we discover something about Scootaloo? Will Night Claw do something unexpected? Will Twilight decide to act on her strange feeling? Will I come up with better questions!?... Nah.**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Hero Part Two**_

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Two weeks after their first training session, Night Claw was flying into town, not wearing his armor. He felt strange, not wearing the usual midnight blue and brass colored pony armor… But, Twilight continued to pester him about wearing it too much and needed to relax a bit more. He gave a sigh, shaking his head. " _How is she always able to talk me into these things?_ " He thought, catching a few other ponies staring at him…. Quite a few mares were in awe, but he shrugged them off. His eyes were set on only _one_ mare.

Night Claw was on his way for Scootaloo's training session for the day, but he felt like picking her up from school and talking to the filly's parents about her progress. The idea was solid, and it seemed like the right thing to do, according to Twilight. In all honesty, Night Claw could careless and wanted to focus more on the actual teaching portion. However, the princess was rather insistent about the matter and the stallion couldn't say no to her. When he arrived at the schoolhouse, the adult ponies all bowed their heads in respect to the guard, who returned the nod with a smile.

Night Claw eyed around, trying to locate who he was looking for. " _Hm… I see a few pegasi… But none of them look like Scootaloo._ " He thought, trying to figure out which one could be who he is looking for. A gray mare with a blonde mane, and one eye looking at him while the other was staring off towards the sky, waved at him, catching the batpony's attention. Remembering that Twilight asked that he _try_ to be nice, Night Claw simply waved back at her and nodded. " _I'm sure I'll see Scootaloo go to them when school lets out_." He let out an annoyed sigh, and shook his head.

The school bell suddenly rang out, the doors flying open and several foals started to rush out of the school. He watched them go to their parents, noticing Applebloom going to her older brother and Sweetie Belle bouncing towards Rarity. He smirked, and shook his head at the sight. Since coming to Equestria, he seemed to enjoy such sights now, and found himself happy about seeing foals with their parental figures or older siblings. Though, when Scootaloo walked out of the schoolhouse, she didn't go to anyone at all, and got on to her scooter.

Night Claw raised an eyebrow and walked over towards her, just as she was about to head out to the park, to meet _him_ there. "So, where are your parents, Scootaloo? Twilight wanted me to give them an update." He asked, making the filly suddenly turn around, wide eyed, at the sudden appearance of the guard.

"N-Night!" She said, looking around rather nervously.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He joked, giving the filly his signature fanged smile. "Now, where are your parents? I thought they'd be here to see you off." The stallion looked around for them, but couldn't see any adult pegasi without a foal.

"W-Well…." Scootaloo muttered, not looking up at him. Night Claw suddenly caught the scent of fear sweat, not the kind he was used to but the type one gets when they're nervous.

The stallion drew his attention back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Scootaloo… Where are your parents?" He asked, somewhat concerned.

His questioned was answered with Scootaloo suddenly shooting off on her scooter! Heading away from the large stallion, and not heading to the park. This caused Night Claw to tilt his head, rather confused by her actions.

" _I wonder what that was about…._ " Night Claw thought, pondering for a moment and nodding to himself. _"Maybe Rainbow Dash will know._ " He opened his wings up, and shot off into the sky, now on the search for said rainbow haired mare.

 **-On a Cloud over Ponyville-**

Rainbow Dash was taking her afternoon nap on her favorite cloud, a content smile on her face. The mare was so relaxed, oblivious to the world, she didn't notice the large midnight blue stallion land next to her, tilting his head. A thought suddenly came to his mind, making him give a rather devilish grin. Night Claw slowly lowered his head, until his muzzle was riiiiiight next to her ear. He took a deep breath and suddenly yelled. " **Rainbow Dash! I come for your soul!** " He was able to change his voice to make it sound darker, more evil, than normal.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide, and suddenly let out a high pitched scream! Leaping up into the air and nearly shot off. When she heard laughing, the mare looked around, and spotted a laughing Night Claw, trying to catch his breath. "Night Claw, ya jerk! I could have fallen off the cloud!" She growled, landing back on to said cloud… Glaring at him.

"I couldn't help myself, Rainbow Dash… It has been quite some time since I've caused a bit of terror." Night Claw said, slowly sitting up, wiping his eye a bit from how hard he was laughing.

The rainbow haired mare rolled her eyes, frustrated that he woke her up like that and actually terrified her…. "What do you want, Night?" She growled, not looking at him.

The stallion started to calm himself down, regaining his composure. "I came to ask you about Scootaloo… I got a strange reaction from her today." He said, making Rainbow Dash raise an eyebrow. "Twilight told me to meet her, and her parents at the schoolhouse… She wanted me to give progress of her training, since it is apparently a normal thing here." The mare started to look around, nervously, for some odd reason. "When I asked her where they were, she started to act strangely, and fearful… I became concerned, and asked again, but she shot off without a word. Away from where we plan on training. Not to mention, I got a similar reaction a two weeks ago, when I offered to take her home, but she refused and quickly left." By this point, Rainbow Dash was starting to sweat nervously, trying to hide what she knew but…. It wouldn't work, she was staring down a ponified Astartes. "Rainbow Dash… Is there something I need to know about?"

"W-Well…." Rainbow Dash tapped her hooves together, thinking an excuse to tell him. However, his inquisitive stare kept her from doing so, and it didn't help the fact he practically towered over her, either. "You see…." Her eyes began to dart around, seriously… It felt like she was being interrogated by the old Equestrian Inquisition, because of that stare!

"Tell me…" He said, not faltering for a second, holding his stare.

Rainbow Dash gave in, nodding. "Ok, ok… You see, Scootaloo kind of… Doesn't… Have parents." She admitted, Night Claw suddenly going wide eyed, but remained silent on the matter. "I found out when the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying out for the Equestrian Games, up in the Crystal Empire. When the others said she wasn't going to come, I took the others to see her… That's when I flew to her room in the Orphanage and what not-!" Without another word, the stallion shot off! Leaving a dumbfounded Rainbow Dash in his wake. "What… Was that about?" She asked, herself mostly, with a raised brow and tilted head.

 **-Ponyville Orphanage-**

Scootaloo just sat in her room, there was no way she could face Night Claw after that. She acted so foolish, why couldn't she have just told him the truth? " _Oh, hey Night Claw, sorry but I don't have any parents! Yeah, they kind of didn't want a pegasus that couldn't fly…. Yeah right, like he would accept that…._ " Scootaloo thought, laying on her bed, head under the pillows.

She slowly sat up, facing the outside window of her room. Scootaloo, out of all the orphans, was the oldest so she got a room to herself and picked the one with a window. She looked out of the window, at Ponyville and the skies outside. She originally got this room, so she could watch all the couples coming in, hopes of being adopted by them always made her smile. But every couple had wanted a younger foal, not her… She was far too old.

The filly looked up at Celestia's Sun, and remembered the past two weeks. The time spent with Night Claw, and Princess Twilight, made her feel like she was actually part of a family… Learning from her dad, while her mother watched and sometimes stepped in. Oh, how she always wanted this. "Fat chance… I doubt Night Claw would even think about adopting me." She looked down at the window's base.

"You're right… Why would he want an underdeveloped pegasus filly?" A voice said, making her turn around just in time to see the black exoskeleton that belong to one of Equestria's worst villians! Before she could scream, the Changeling Queen knocked her out with a hoof to the side of her head. "With you… I'll be able to attract that stallion, and possibly little miss perfect with him." Chrysalis said, grinning at the unconscious filly.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Twilight was catching up on some reading, since she was spending a lot of time doing research, working with Night Claw, and having to do reports with Spike. With her research finished, Night with Scootaloo, and Spike out helping Rarity; Twilight finally found enough free time to actually do what she loves, even after finishing her royal duties for the day. Though, her attention was broken the moment the doors to her castle's main hall were forced open.

"W-What? Huh? Whose there!?" She yelled, flying out of the study, ready for a fight… Only to find a heavily breathing Night Claw in front of the opened doors. "N-Night? Is everything alright?" Twilight asked, flying up to him while the stallion caught his breath. "I thought you would be with Scootaloo?"

Night Claw suddenly looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "We made a mistake… A big one." He simply said, gritting his teeth, while Twilight sat down and motioned for him to explain what had happened…. Which she soon regretted.

The stallion filled her in on everything, what happened at the schoolhouse, what Rainbow Dash told him… And Twilight felt devastated for doing such a thing now, and she had no idea about any of it! Worst part was, she's known that pegasus filly since she arrived to Ponyville, so long ago, and yet did not know she was an orphan. "Oh Celestia…." She muttered, eyes tearing up. "I-If I had known… I would have never sent you to do such a task." Twilight looked down, ashamed of herself.

"Twilight…" She looked up at him, the stallion had a strange look in his eye while looking out the castle doors. "I was an orphan, back on Nostramo, for the longest time… I understand how she must be feeling right now, to be at that age and not having a family to turn to." Night Claw suddenly looked at her, giving a fanged smirk. "This castle is too big for just the three of us here, why not add another and spice things up a bit?"

"Whoa, wait a second, Night… We're just, u-uh… Dating, at the moment. We're not even married." Twilight said, standing back up, and looking at him. "I mean, we don't even know if she wants such a thing, or us to do it. And I'm not sure if I'm…" She looks down at her hooves. "If I'm even ready for such a thing, just yet."

Night Claw just looked at her, and turned towards the youngest princess, smiling at her. "I've been watching you for quite some time, Twilight… I've seen how you are with the foals, and how you treat them. Plus, how you've felt the past two weeks, with Scootaloo and me, hasn't gone unnoticed." He nuzzled her a bit. "I know you're ready… Plus, this doesn't mean we have to take _that_ step. You seriously think I'm even remotely ready for that? This is just giving Scootaloo a family."

Twilight looked up at him, and thought about it for a moment, a smile starting to form on her face. " _Well… It would be great practice, if we even have another foal of our own. Plus, it is for Scootaloo's sake, and she has done so much. A young filly, like her, deserves something like this._ " She looked up at him, and nodded. "Alright, Night Claw, let's do it."

With a nod from the stallion, the two flew off towards Ponyville, heading straight for the Orphanage.

 **-Ponyville Orphange-**

When they arrived, the two saw the strangest thing at the orphanage doors. A crowd of ponies had gathered, a few guard ponies standing at the doors and kept them from entering. The presence of the guard ponies, alone, made the two feel that something was wrong, and rushed over to the crowd. "What is going on here? Did something happen?" Twilight asked while she landed behind the crowd, Night Claw right next to her.

"Princess!" One of the guards yelled, rushing over. "There is… One of the foals have been ponynapped. We were called after the incident had been discovered."

Night Claw stepped forward, earning a salute from the guard pony and a 'sir!" from him. "Who was the foal? I'll get to work on this, right away, after our business here has concluded." He asked, the guard pony standing at attention to give his report to the superior officer present.

"Sir! From what we have gathered, it was the oldest of the foals, a pegasus filly, who had her own room on the second floor. Orange coat, magenta mane and tail. Witness say she was often seen with a scooter." When he said that, the two hoped that it wasn't who they think it was… They hoped it was just ironic, that maybe it was a similar, slightly older, filly. "From what we've been told, her name was…. Hm… Scootaloo, I believe?"

It took every ounce of strength and restraint for Twilight not to scream, however Night Claw had another reaction… The aura of terror flooded all those around him. " **Show me to the incident, now!** " He practically roared, every pony moving out of the massive stallion's way, while he was shown the way inside… Twilight quickly following behind him.

The guard quickly showed them to Scootaloo's room, opening the door. "Here we are, sir! The scene has been kept in the original state, while we wait for the Detective Pony called from Canterlot." The guard said, saluting him and the princess.

"Cancel that order, I'm taking this investigation and mission on, personally." Night Claw said, walking inside of the room. Twilight, on the other hand, waited outside with the Orphanage Matron. She knew how the former Night Lord worked, and how he was an expert on tracking down what he wanted to hunt.

The stallion walked around the room, using his animal like senses to help him, which were heightened by the Astartes enhancements. From what he can tell, this was definitely Scootaloo's room, her scent was everywhere along with Wonderbolt and Rainbow Dash memorabilia. But, what caught his attention, was strange burn marks on the floor, by the window overlooking the Orphanage entrance. From what he could tell, the attack was initiated from right there, possibly a rush judging how no one knew what happened. The stallion leaned down, and gave the scorched wood a sniff, trying to figure out what kind of flames were used, and he knew the exact scent covering these scorch marks.

Night Claw's wings suddenly flared out, his pupils becoming hair-line thin. "That _bitch_ dares!?" He growled, disregarding the fact that there may be foals around. His fangs suddenly grew, eyes going red, while his entire body tensed up. "I should have killed her, when I had the chance!"

Twilight walked inside, concerned now for the stallion and his current state. "Night, who ponynapped her?" She asked, the fact he knew was obvious by the reaction, and how he was acting.

The stallion looked back at her, seeing a form of him she's never seen before… It was almost like a half breed cross between him and his Night Lord form. It was… Terrifying. "Chrysalis was here… The burn mark, and scent I just picked up, are the same as the day she attacked Canterlot."

Twilight suddenly tensed up, she remembered that day… The day the Changeling Queen nearly ruined her older brother's, and sister-in-law's, special day! She narrowed her eyes. "Any idea where she went?" She asked, Night Claw looking towards the window.

"She went out the window, must have closed it back to hide her tracks and make them believe she slipped out somewhere… Her scent is also on the window, all over it." He said, walking towards it, using the tensed bat wings like a cape of some sort.

"U-Um… Excuse me? Princess Sparkle, Sir Claw?" The Orphanage Matron said, walking up to them. "There was a note found, on Scootaloo's bed, which was what caused me to call the guard…"

Twilight nodded to her, feeling it would be better that she talks to the matron, instead of the angered Night Claw. "May I see the note? It may help us locate, and save, Scootaloo." The Matron nodded, a guard pony coming in with the note, and handing it over to the Princess. Twilight used her magic to levitate the letter over to it, and read it out loud.

 _Dear Princess Sparkle and Personal Guard,_

 _I have taken the filly as hostage, to get your attention. If you wish to see her again, meet me and my subjects in the Castle of Two Sister, Everfree Forest. That is, if you ever wish to see her again, alive. Come alone, no other Elements may join you… Only the two of you are able to come near the Castle. If my subjects spot anyone else, we shall dispose of the filly and disappear._

 _Q.C._

Twilight suddenly flared at the note, looking back at Night Claw. "This is an obvious trap, but we _have_ to go…" She said, the stallion staring out the window, his red eyes locked on to the forest. "Night?"

"I know…" Night Claw said, looking back at her with quite the grin. "It seems, I'm going hunting, princess… Something I haven't truly done in years." His fangs shined, the entire group somehow knew the stallion had dark things intended for the Changelings, and their Queen. "And, I'm going to need my armor."


	19. Chapter 19

_***A Black Knight idly sits in a quite comfy arm chair, one leg dangling over the other while he watches the show* Heh… After what I just saw, I really wonder how Night Claw and Twilight are going to save Scootaloo from Chrysalis and her Changelings? Oh wait, I already do… *looks at you and gives a glowing red eye wink* But, let's enjoy the transpiring events, shall we?**_

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **Hero Part Three**_

After returning to the Friendship Castle, so Night Claw could retrieve his armor, both Twilight and the stallion were racing off towards the Castle of Two Sisters. Night Claw's eyes were narrowed, like that of a hunter in search of his prey or an alpha chasing after something that took its cub. Twilight, on the other hand, seemed like she was in a full blown hysteria, praying to Celestia that Chrysalis hadn't done anything to poor Scootaloo. The two adult ponies flew through the forest, as if they had constantly been doing it and memorized the route in their heads… No tree, or bush, was able to slow them down.

"We have to hurry, Night! There's no telling what Chrysalis has already done to her!" Twilight said, flying fast as she possibly could.

Night Claw's eyes narrowed further, his wings starting to move faster. "I know… Quickly, get on, Twilight. I'll have us there, in no time!" He said, the princess quickly flying over his back and grabbing on to him. Once she was secured on him, the stallion gave his bat wings one good flap, and shot forward! Moving so fast, Twilight's hair was blown back. At this rate, they'll be at the castle doors in seconds.

 **-Somewhere inside the Castle of Two Sister-**

Scootaloo backed up to the wall, trying to stay away from the tall Changeling Queen, the irises of her eyes shrinking in terror. "What's wrong, little filly? Why do you act so scared?" Chrysalis asked, giving the filly a fanged grin. "I won't hurt you… Much." She gave a quick cackle before looking back down at her.

"S-Stay away f-from me!" Scootaloo said, trying to act brave but… It was rather hard, after all, this was the Queen of Changelings! One of the most dangerous villains in all of Equestria! "I-I'm warning you!"

"Or what?" Chrysalis asked, leaning down to where she was eye to eye with the filly. "You're going to scream? Try and hit me with one of your hooves? _Fly_ away?" She cackled at the last part, making Scootaloo's ears fold down into her mane. "I've been keeping an eye on you, that prissy little princess, and the strange stallion; for the past two weeks, little filly. I already know about your inability to fly. So, don't try and do anything…" A green flame suddenly flashed around Chrysalis' body, making her transform into Twilight. "We wouldn't want anything to harm your precious little head, now do we?" She coo'ed leaning up close to the filly.

"S-Stop that, why are you trying to be like Twilight!?" Scootaloo screamed, trying to get away from the fake Twilight… But the wall prevented her from getting away.

"What? Didn't you know?" Chrysalis asked, a twisted grin on her face. "I felt so much motherly love from that worthless alicorn, when she joined you and the stallion for the training… It was almost like she believed herself like your mother, or wished to be." She laughed, moving hoof back and forth, the thought funny to her. "But… Who would want an undeveloped filly, like you, anyways?"

Scootaloo's eyes started to tear up at that statement… It wasn't how she said it, but the form she took on when she did. Scootaloo just scrunched down, balling up and prayed it all to be a dream. She didn't want to be there anymore. " _Somepony… Anypony… Help me…"_ She thought, trying to hide her face from the laughing Twilight fake.

"Oh, how your fear brings a smile to my-?" The door suddenly opened, forcing Chrysalis to turn around and see one of her Changelings rushing up. "What is it?"

"Your majesty… The princess and that stallion are already here! What are your orders?" The Changeling asked, bowing before the Changeling Queen.

"Try and mislead them, keep them from finding the filly… Oh, and do whatever you can to separate the two." Chrysalis' eyes suddenly glowed green at a malevolent idea. "I wish to try and take that stallion as mine."

"Yes, your majesty." The Changeling quickly flew back out the door, as Chrysalis turned her attention back to the filly.

"Well then, little Scootaloo." She coo'd, leaning down to her level. "I will go deal with your rescuers… Once I have that stallion, and the Princess' head, I'll come back for _you_ next." She cackled, leaving the room… Scootaloo still balled up, and crying.

 **-Castle Gates-**

Night Claw landed before the castle doors, bending down so Twilight could get off then stood right back up. "We're here, and the place doesn't have any obvious guards." He said, looking around at the ruined castle, snorting. "She probably has them placed within the shadows or behind ruin rubble."

"Agreed… But we need to make something clear, first, Night." Twilight said, the stallion looking down at her. "The Changelings can turn into any one of us, probably not you because of your size. However, they could easily turn into me or Scootaloo."

Night Claw gave a nod to her words. "I understand where you're going with this, Twilight… In other words, I need to keep my guard up at all times."

"Yes, so we'll need a code word, to make sure we know it is us and not a Changeling." Twilight started to think of something, a smile coming on to her face. "Something like… I'll say Star, and you'll say Swirl. Or maybe I'll ask a question about me, and you answer…" She had several ideas, but Night Claw suddenly smirked.

"Here's one that they'll never know." He looked down at her, right in the eyes. "The moment you see me, say 'Ave', then I'll respond with 'Dominus Nox'. I'll know it is you and you'll know it is me, right then and there." Twilight smirked, not many knew of Night Claw's secret form… So his war cry would be perfect for this!

"Sounds great! Let's get started." She said, walking up to the doors, but stopped when Night Claw didn't budge. "Are you… Coming?"

Night Claw shook his head. "No, they're expecting us to come together, and probably planned a trap to grab us both. Remember, this is a trap to grab us…. Not to mention, we can cover more ground separately, and I can actually 'Go Hunting' if I'm alone." He walked up next to her, leaning down and nuzzling the side of her face. "But you be careful, alright? Do not be afraid to run and try to find me."

Twilight smiled, and returned his affection with a peck on the stallion's cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…. Happy Hunting, Night." She said, the stallion nodding, quickly flying up and went through one of the holes within the castle walls, his armor and body cloaked by the shadows within. Twilight, on the other hand, used her magic to open the doors, a determined look on her face, and trotted in. "Alright, Twilight… Scootaloo is in danger, Night has gone hunting for Chrysalis, probably, and it's up to you to find the filly." She whispered, to herself, while looking around for any Changelings. "No pressure… No pressure at all."

"Twilight!" A voice called, making the princess turn to see… Rainbow Dash flying towards her?

"Rainbow? What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I came quickly, as I could, after finding out what happened to Scoots and read the note…. No way I'm letting the two of you do this alone, especially when my little buddy is in danger!" Rainbow Dash said, smiling at her friend. "Now, where do we start looking?"

Twilight raised a brow… If Rainbow Dash _did_ read the letter, then she would have known how dangerous it would have been for Scootaloo if she came here. The princess' eyes narrowed, her horn lighting up. Before _Rainbow Dash_ knew it, the pegasus was sent flying by a bolt of lavender energy, straight into a wall! Her head was swirling a bit, obviously dazed, before a green flame appeared around her, revealing the Changeling that tried to trick Twilight. "Nice try… But I know Rainbow Dash, and despite being the Element of Loyalty… She would never do anything that could possibly hurt one of her close friends." Twilight said, continuing down the hallway. " _This may be easier than I thought… If Chrysalis is having her Changelings only do the obvious tricks, I won't be fooled by them._ " She thought, a confident smirk on her face.

Though, unfortunately for Twilight and Night Claw…. Another overheard their conversation outside the castle, a second Twilight hidden just out of sight on the wall. " _Perfect… Now I know what to say, if I run into that batpony._ " Chrysalis thought, a wide grin appearing on her face.

 **-With Night Claw-**

The stallion moved through the castle's shadows, like a specter of darkness. He passed hallway after hallway, unnoticed and hidden. When he came across a pair of Changelings, the stallion dangling from the hallway ceiling. He could hear what they were saying, readying his bladed wings for a swift kill… A fanged grin on his face. " _Smaller than what I was hoping for, but a prey is still a prey…_ " He thought, listening to their conversation.

"The Princess has been spotted in the main hallway, moving towards the lower levels… She already discovered one of us, and her majesty wants us to try and trick her. We haven't found the stallion yet, he went away somewhere else… The Queen wants him for herself." One said, the other nodding.

"Think we should try another approach? Maybe someone she doesn't know, lost ponies within the castle?" The second Changeling asked.

"Would make things easier, and we could use that to our advantage. Make her think we were also captured, for food." The two shared a hissed cackle, before they felt a presence near them.

They didn't notice a pair of wings, one going to each side of the Changelings. "A clever planned… Too bad you won't enact it." Night Claw said, the two Changelings looking up to see his, fanged exposed, grinning face…. Snake-like eyes locked on to them, like he was thirsting for their blood. "Greetings."

Before they could act, or even say a word, the bladed wings sliced into their throats! Silencing the Changelings from alerting any others that could be near them. Night Claw quickly leapt down from the ceiling, using one wing to completely behead one of the Changelings before he bit down into the other's throat! He lifted it into the air, and tossed it to the side, a crack being heard from the Changeling's body when it hit the wall.

Night Claw spat out the green blood, wiping his mouth. "Disgusting…" He grumbled, before looking down the hallway. " _So, she wants to try and take me on, all by herself?_ " The stallion thought, a grin appearing on his face. " _Something tells me; I'm going to enjoy this hunt_." The stallion quickly leapt back up on to the ceiling, and started to make his way down the hallway…. But a sound caught his attention, forcing Night Claw to stop in his tracks and look towards a door. It was the sounds of somepony crying, making him raise an eyebrow.

Then, a _very_ familiar voice whispered out, his enhanced hearing catching it. "Somepony, anypony… Help me."

Night Claw's eyes went wide. "Scootaloo!?" He whispered, quickly noticing the two Changeling guards standing at the door, making sure she didn't escape. His eyes narrowed at them, and made a silent hiss-like noise. The guards looked around, a sound catching their attention, but they shrugged, believing it was the castle playing tricks on them…. Oh, how wrong they were to think that.

Without warning, Night Claw struck! He tackled the first one, slamming his hoof on to their skull, blood spraying out from the Changeling's eyes and mouth, as the creature's skull was crushed. The second was frozen, in shock, at the sudden brutal attack on his comrade. When it recovered, the Changeling tried to blast Night Claw with his magic, but the stallion moved far too quickly for him, dodging from side to side. Within seconds, Night Claw, swiftly, moved behind the Changeling and used his wing blades to slice him in half, from the barrel to his flank. The batpony had a murderous look in his narrowed eyes, as the Changeling slowly split in half… Blood staining the dusty floor.

With an angered snort, Night Claw turned his attention towards the door, and glared at it. Behind that door, was the filly he was planning to take on as his own…. The one that bitch of a queen foalnapped. He walked up to the door, turning around, and readied his legs; the next second he suddenly slammed his hooves against the door! Actually snapping it in two, the top piece falling down on to the bottom half. "Scootaloo!" He shouted, into the room. "Are you in here?"

"N-Night Claw?" She spoke up, coming out of her little ball, eyes wet with tears. "I-Is that really you?" Scootaloo backed up against the wall, remembering how Changelings can take on any form they want.

"I am, and to give proof of that." He extended his wing, and laid the blade over an exposed point of his arm. Night Claw slid the wing blade across his fur, allowing the red blood to slightly flow out. "Changelings bleed green, my blood is red… Which proves that I am-?" Before he could finish the sentence, Scootaloo was hugging on to his chest.

"I was so scared! S-She said so many things, so many terrible things." The filly cried into his armor, Night Claw lowering his head down, and wrapping a hoof around her small frame. He knew it was her, the Changeling had a strange scent to them, it reminded him of the Tyranids… But Scootaloo actually smelt of shampoo, and of Ponyville.

"It's alright, Scootaloo… I'm here now." He said, using his chin to rub the back of her head. "Now, let us go find Twilight. It would be better to leave you with her, while I hunt down Chrysalis, and end this farce." The filly nodded, Night Claw lowering himself and allowed the filly to climb on to his back. "Alright, hold on." When she held on to him, tightly, the stallion quickly rushed out the door, moving rather fast for a pony…. His eyes searching each corridor they passed, looking for that tale tell lavender coat.

 **-Castle Throne Room-**

Night Claw came to a halt in the throne room, Scootaloo still holding on to his back. He looked around, he could smell Twilight in here but something was off... " _Why is there… Two scents of Twilight?_ " He thought, his gaze quickly looking around but couldn't find the source.

"Night!" Twilight called out to him, making both Scootaloo and the stallion to look down the chamber to see her at the door way. "You found Scootaloo!"

Before Night Claw could say anything, another voice spoke up. "Night! Don't believe her, its Chrysalis!" Another Twilight, across from him, called out. "She's trying to trick you!"

The stallion and Scootaloo looked at both of them, confused at the moment. " _Ooooook… Seriously underestimated the queen's ability to transform, their scent is completely the same._ " He looked between them, backing up and allowed Scootaloo off of his back. "Alright, I know how to solve this… Twilight, the real one, say the code word!"

At the _exact_ same time, both Twilights yelled out. "Ave!" They looked at each other, confused. "How did you know that!? Hey, stop copying me! Quit it!"

"Uh…. That plan backfired…" Night Claw said, really confused now. Their scent was the same, their voice was the same, their movement was the same. Chrysalis' illusionary magic was really good, it made it very difficult to tell the two apart… " _Wait! That's it, she uses illusionary magic, which means…_ " He looked down to Scootaloo, with a worried smile on his face. "Scootaloo… Would you like to see what made me so dangerous against Sombra? The reason why I'm so strong?"

Scootaloo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, there is more to your secret?" She asked him.

Night Claw gave a nod, looking towards the two Twilights. "A lot more. It is a closely guarded secret between the Princesses, the Elements, and the Royal Guard." He looked down at her. "Promise me you won't be afraid, when you see. I will not harm you."

Scootaloo nodded, shaking a bit at what the secret may be. "Night! What are you doing?" One Twilight asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Don't do it Night!" The other called out, panicked at what he was about to do.

"It is what I must do, to protect both Scootaloo and you, Twilight." He said, widening his wings, extending the bat-like wings until they were wide as he could make them and stood stoically. A grin formed on his face, when a thought came across him… A memory.

It was the first time he had a training session with Scootaloo, and what she told him before he left… " _You should totally have a catch phrase! Like, something to yell when you're fighting bad guys!"_ The memory made him chuckle a bit.

"I have a catch phrase, for when I do this, now… Scootaloo." He glanced down at her, seeing the inquisitive look on the filly's face, before he looked back forward. " **I Stand in Midnight Clad!** " He roared out, a light suddenly enveloping his entire body! So bright, the three ponies had to shield their eyes, unable to see his body transforming.

When the light died down, and the three ponies looked back at him… They were all shocked at what now stood in his place. Where Night Claw once stood, a midnight armored, bipedal, giant stood in his place! His eyes red, and claws painted blood red. He extended the wings on his jump pack and held out both clawed hands. " **My Claws Forever Red!** "

Scootaloo looked at him, in disbelief. "N-Night Claw?" She asked, slowly backing away from the Astartes.

"In this form, I am known as Xeron, Scootaloo…. My real form." He looked down at her, the emotionless helmet staring down at the filly. "But I am still the stallion you knew, and I will _never_ harm you…. I used this form to fight Sombra, and many others." His gaze returned to the two Twilights. "Now, I will find and defeat Chrysalis using this same form."

"H-How are you going to do that, Nig-… I mean, Xeron?" She asked him, the terror drawings all around his armor actually making her nervous.

"Easy… I'll use the very thing that made Night Lords deadly hunters." Xeron said, the wings slowly going back against his jump pack. He raised a claw, looking at the two, before a snake-like whisper spoke out. " _Juthai'lah!_ " His eyes suddenly let up red, his gaze looking at both Twilights. After a second, he locked on to the one at the chamber's entrance. "Found you!" He roared out, the jump pack roaring to life and he flew straight towards her! Claws raised, and a deafening wail followed from his helmet. "Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings! I, Xeron, Son of the Eight Legion, have come for you!"

Chrysalis suddenly dropped her disguise, and flew away just before Xeron slammed his claws into the ground, destroying the stone floor! "W-What!? How did you-!"

Xeron was on her now, and grabbed a hold of Chrysalis' throat. "Your magic is used for illusionary magic, designed to fool one's eyes… However, you cannot hide your true self." He answered, holding her up into the air, the Changeling Queen trying to resist, but her magic only pinged off of the Astartes' armor. "Juthai'lah, or Preysight, allows me to see your body heat… Your real form." His claws wrapped around her throat even tighter. "Now, _your majesty_ I have much planned for you."

Chrysalis suddenly panicked, she charged a spell and hit Xeron square in the face with it! The recoil from her spell forced Xeron to release her neck, allowing Chrysalis to escape in fear. The Astartes stepped back, rubbing his face from where the spell had hit, his visual sensors trying to reset themselves. "Night! Are you alright?" Twilight asked, walking up with Scootaloo right behind her.

Xeron growled behind his helmet, the sensors coming back on line. "I'll be fine, yes… She couldn't really harm me." He said, the claws spreading apart as he looked to where Chrysalis escaped to. "It seems my true hunt… Is beginning." The Astartes stepped forward before feeling something grab hold of his leg, and looked down to see Scootaloo holding his leg.

"T-Thank you, N-Night Claw…" She continued to hold on to the Astartes' leg, surprising not shaking anymore. "Good luck!" Scootaloo smiling up at him.

Xeron slowly reached down, and placed his clawed hand over her head. "Thank you, Scootaloo. Stay with Twilight, until I return. Do not leave her side for a second." He stood back up, stepping towards the door way, his eyes flaring red. "I have a Hunt to complete."

Twilight smiled at how gentle the Astartes was, with the filly. She waited until Scootaloo got right next to her, using her magic to place the filly on to her back. "We'll be waiting for you in Ponyville… Good Hunting, Night Claw."

The Astartes spread his claws open, in front of his helmet. "Always." Before he rushed into the darkness, his armor disappearing within the castle's shadows.


	20. Chapter 20

_***The Black Knight simply tapped his fingertips together, his visor raising up like an eyebrow. * Well then…. That sure was unexpected to happen. Heh, I do hope you all like what happens next! I'm going to work on the next few chapters. Let us see what happens to Chrysalis, with our favorite Nightborne Hunter hot on her trail, shall we?**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **Hero: Part Four**_

 **-Ponyville-**

Twilight landed at the town center, Scootaloo riding on her back. The princess let out a sigh of relief, nervous about having to fly with someone riding on her back, just as her friends rushed over to them. "Twilight! You're ok!" They all said, stopping just short of her, and allowed the Princess to let Scootaloo off her back. "Where is Night Claw at?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking for the large stallion.

Twilight looked at her, and smiled at her daredevil friend. "He's currently on a Hunt." She answered, rather cryptically, making her friends raise their eyebrows.

"Hunting? Why in Equestria would he be hunting? After all, Chrysalis is still out there! Unless you guys somehow beat her to a pulp already?" Rainbow Dash asked, the most confused of the group, while Rarity smirked.

"Darling…" She started, making Rainbow Dash look at her. "I think, what Twilight meant, was that he is hunting _Chrysalis_." Rarity stated, smiling at her friend, who just realized the connection.

"Oh… Heh, sorry." Rainbow Dash said, rubbing the back of her head with a smile. "So, how did you get away from there, without any Changelings following?"

This time, it was Scootaloo's turn to answer, and she jumped in the middle of their group. "It was so awesome! Chrysalis had turned into Twilight, and actually knew their code word. Every bit of her was the exact same as Twilight, but Night Claw had another trick up his sleeve!" She beamed, her smile not faltering once. "He spread his wings, and yelled out 'I stand in Midnight Clad!' Then, in a flash of light, he suddenly-?"

Twilight placed a hoof over Scootaloo's mouth, making her look around at the fact that they were suddenly surrounded by nearly all of Ponyville now! "Shhh… Remember what he told you." She whispered in the filly's ear, who nodded.

"Annnnd then he was suddenly wearing this awesome looking armor! It looked like something from old pony times, but also futuristic and everything!" She lied, the other mares catching on to why she described him so. "And, once the light faded, he finished with. 'My claws forever red!' Revealing these weird talon-like things on his hoof armor! It was so amazing!" Scootaloo's excitement was proven, when her wings started to buzz and lifted her off the ground. "If anyone didn't think of him, as a hero, then… They probably do now! I mean, he looked so heroic, his eyes locked on to Chrysalis like some sort of powerful hero, from a fairy tale!" She said, Twilight floating up, and having her come back down to the ground.

"Agreed… His eyes were able to tell the two of us apart, if you understand what I mean, girls." Twilight said, the other elements nodding… Understanding that Night Claw had transformed into Xeron, just to battle Chrysalis within the castle. "I told him, once he finished with Chrysalis, to meet us back here…. The castle, with the Changelings in there, was too dangerous for Scootaloo. My best option was to bring her back here, where it was safe."

The group nodded, agreeing with Twilight's thoughts on the matter. "Ah do hope he ends this soon… No tellin' what that there varmit might be plannin', if she escapes Night." Applejack said, the group looking towards the Everfree Forest, as a storm started to form above where the Castle of Two Sister was.

"Me too, Applejack… Me too." Twilight said, wrapping a hoof around Scootaloo…. Her gaze locked on the storm.

 **-Castle of Two Sisters-**

Chrysalis was in a complete, and utter, panic now! Her hooves moving so fast, that she thought the sheer fear of being caught by this monster made her legs become super powered. She threw every last one of her subjects at him, and yet the eight foot, metal, giant butchered them like nothing! His claws ripping through their exo-skeleton like a hot knife through butter. It even seemed like, everywhere she turned, he was waiting for her on the other end of the corridor! Waiting for her to come close enough for his claws to rip her apart.

Without thinking about it, the Changeling Queen rushed outside a window, and ran across the castle rooftop. She quickly braced herself against the wall, standing on her back legs, and pressed so close that it would become hard just to spot her. " _H-Hopefully he won't… F-Find me up here._ " She thought, trying to control her heavy breathing. " _What exactly_ is _he? I've never seen anything like him, anywhere, on our world… He also took down my subjects like they were nothing._ "

Just then, a flash of lighting lightened the area and thunder boomed. Unknown to Chrysalis, the lightning flash revealed that she wasn't alone, a row of gargoyles overhead… One much larger than the others. The rain started to come down hard, pouring and causing the rooftops to become drenched in streams of water. Her ears flicked up, when she caught the sounds of rain drops hitting against metal. She slowly looked up, and caught the sight of two red, glowing, eyes locked on to her. "Greetings, _your majesty_." Xeron whispered, Chrysalis suddenly letting out the loudest shriek she possibly could! Her screams of terrors cut short, the moment Xeron's grip grabbed her throat! "Now, to make sure you don't try to escape me again." He grabbed her disfigured horn with the other claw.

In a split second, there was a loud crack, followed by the pain filled screams of Chrysalis, her horn being completely ripped off. Xeron held her to his right, the disembodied horn towards his left. He tilted his helmeted head at her, the Changeling Queen could feel that depraved grin behind his helmet. The Astartes dropped her horn to the grounds below, so far up that there was no possible way they could hear it hit the ground with a thud. "W-What… A-Are you going… T-To do with me?" She, barely, asked… Xeron's grip actually causing green blood to ooze from her body.

"So strange of you to ask, _your majesty_ … Then again, you don't know the rules of Night Lords." He gave a demented cackle, holding her close to his helmet, his free hand's claw stroking her muzzle. "Those put within a Night Lord's charge, are protected by that Night Lord…. If one were to harm said mortal, would incur the Night Lord's wrath and terrible vengeance. Which, I might add, they are bound to hunt down, and slaughter, the ones who caused the harm." When she was about to speak, his claw clamped down on her muzzle, the blades causing blood to ooze from there. "Oh, save your breath, _your majesty…_ You'll need it to _scream_."

He turned around, on the pedestal he had claimed, and slammed Chrysalis against the castle roof, causing spider web cracks to appear where she was pinned. He slowly reached forward, sticking out his index claw. The Astartes began to give out a depraved cackle, rain running down his armor. The sight was something out of Chrysalis' nightmares, made real by some depraved entity. His claw slowly laid its blade at the top of her wing, making a slight cut in the bug-like wing. "N-No! Please, no, I beg of you! Not that!" She pleaded, realizing what the Night Lord had planned for her.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears, _your majesty._ " Xeron leaned closer to her, his claw just over her wing. "You should have thought of such consequences, when you aimed to harm Scootaloo and Twilight." With that, his claw swiftly came down, followed by the tearing that only resembled someone ripping a silk cloth in half by hand. Chrysalis' screams filled the castle walls once more, her blood mixing with the water flowing from its ceiling, while Xeron let out a dark cackle. He pinned her with his left hand, going through with ripping her other wing off instead of cutting it like the others… This earned even louder screams of agony from the Changeling Queen. "Scream all you like, Chrysalis. For these will be your final, long, moments… And I will ensure that every second is filled with agonizing pain."

Chrysalis begged, _pleaded,_ for him to stop. However, Xeron did not listen and continued to mutilate her body, sliding his claw from the top of her collar down to her waist, deep enough to cause the blood to flow. He drew more lines from the long one going down her center, cutting away her exo-skeleton and exposing the soft, vulnerable, flesh beneath. Her screams of agony went into the Everfree Forest, the creatures within backing away from the castle… Though, this was not the end, her body too weak from the pain to run, Xeron proceeded to pull out her eyes, blood spurting from the empty sockets.

"Now, Chrysalis… I shall silence your venomous voice, for good." He whispered to her, her sightless gaze looking up at him…. Just as his claws forced themselves into her mouth, and pulled out the Changeling Queen's tongue. "Be silent, within the afterlife!" He ripped her tongue clean out, green blood pouring from her fanged mouth! Gurgling screams of pain following his brutal action.

By the time it was all done, Night Claw slowly made his way towards the castle bridge. He turned his head back to the castle, and smirked. At the castle's main building, was the brutalized, mutilated, corpse of Chrysalis…. Chained from gargoyle to gargoyle, making it seem like the stone watchers were holding her out for display… As if the stone guardians were showing what would happen, if one were to harm the Princess and her Subject, what would happen… If you were hunted by the Terror Guard of Twilight.

 **-Ponyville-**

The mares all waited for their friend to return, not wishing to retire until they knew he was safe. The storm over Everfree Forest started to disappear, as if some dreaded intent had summoned it, and caused it to fade away once it was finished. But that was a couple of hours after the return of Twilight and Scootaloo. "Where could he be?" Scootaloo said, watching the forest's horizon with the Mane Six.

Twilight wrapped a hoof around the filly, nuzzling her. "Do not worry, Scootaloo… Night Claw will return, do not worry. It'll take a lot more than Chrysalis to bring him down, trust me… I know." She coo'ed trying to calm the filly down. Her gaze went back to the forest, a concerned feeling appearing on her muzzle. " _Please, Night Claw… Don't tell me she bested you, you're far better than that._ "

After a few more moments, Pinkie Pie suddenly leapt up into the air. "There! There, see! I see him!" She pointed a hoof towards the forest's edge, mid-air. The group all looked to where she was pointing, and saw somepony making their way out of the forest… Upon closer inspection, and the pony stepping into the sunlight, they all saw who it was.

"Night Claw!" The group yelled, rushing over and actually hugging the large batpony, making him laugh. "Well now, this is quite the reception!" He boasted, looking at the mares, as they backed away from him. "You all seem like you were expecting somepony else?" He teased, making them all roll their eyes.

"When it comes to Chrysalis, darling, one cannot help but worry about their friends." Rarity said, the five backing away as Twilight hugged the stallion. "After all, she did do quite the number on Twilight's brother."

Night Claw nodded to her, his eyes giving a serious look. "Trust me, I was briefed on such things after they occurred… However, we will not have to worry about Chrysalis ever causing us anymore trouble… Again." His eyes flashed red, for only a second, the group placing a hoof over their muzzles. They knew what that meant, only Scootaloo was clueless.

"What did you do? Kick her into next year, or something? Give her a beating, or something?" She asked, tilting her head and earned a rather strange look from Twilight and Night Claw.

"Well… Um… You see, Scootaloo, what Night meant was that…" Twilight stuttered, trying to think of the best way to tell her that Night Claw had actually _killed_ the Changeling Queen.

"Her demise was met at my blades, like the monsters of your old pony tales." Night Claw simply stated, nonchalantly.

"Y-You actually slayed her!" Scootaloo asked, eyes wider than ever, Night Claw giving her a simple nod. The group were surprised that he just flat out said it, instead of making up some story that ended with him barely hinting at what he done, or making up some lie. "That is… So _cool!_ " The filly shouted, bouncing up and down. "To think, I know someone who brought down not one, but _two_ of Equestria's greatest villains! That is so awesome!"

Night Claw and Twilight looked at one another, smiling, before laughing at the filly's antics. "Well then, Twilight… Shall we move on to what we were planning, _before_ Chrysalis ruined it?" The stallion asked, the group raising an eyebrow at him.

"Lets!" Twilight smiled, looking down at Scootaloo. "Alright, Scootaloo… We need to go back to the Orphanage. Both Night and I will go with you, this time. There is something we need to do." The filly nodded, leading the two adult ponies back to the Orphanage, the other Elements smiling and returning to their homes… Today was one exciting for them.

 **-Ponyville Orphanage-**

"There, safe and sound." Night Claw said, as Scootaloo went into her room. "And not a single dark scent or noise to be found, I think you'll be safe from here on out." The stallion turned around, Twilight had told him to walk Scootaloo back up while she spoke with the Orphanage Matron. When he felt a tug on his wing, the batpony turned back around and smiled. "Yes?"

"U-Um… Thanks, for saving me, and all." She said, shifting her hooves on the floor, nervously. "And I promise not to say a word to anypony, not even to the other Crusaders, about your secret." She looked up at him, confidently.

Night Claw continued to hold his smile at her, and nodded, before leaning his head down to her. "Thank you, Scootaloo… That means a lot to me. Now." He pulled his head back up. "I hope my catch phrase was to your liking, it was from my Legion, before we went on the hunt."

Scootaloo nodded, smiling. "It was so cool! I can't wait to see the next time you use it!" She said, earning a chuckle from the stallion.

"Glad you liked it, now… See you around, Scootaloo." With that, Night Claw walked back down from the stairs, the filly shutting her door.

Scootaloo quickly leapt on to her bed, and laid down. The smile on her face felt like it would never go away, almost like it was permanently glued there. " _Man, Night Claw is becoming even more awesome with each passing day! Makes me really wish…. He was my dad, and Twilight was my mom, like Chrysalis said she seemed._ "

The filly laid her face on to the pillow, and thought over all that happened to day. Her ears suddenly shot up when the Orphanage Matron suddenly shouted for her. "Scootaloo! Can you please come down here, please? I have a surprise for you!"

"Coming, ma'am!" She shouted back, quickly exiting her room and walking into her office. "Yes?" Scootaloo looked at the aged pony, who simply smiled at her.

"Scootaloo…. I know how you're the oldest one here, and I know about how you've felt about no pony seeming interested." Scootaloo nodded, frowning a bit, and looking off to the side. "However, a couple came in earlier, to adopt you. But that incident with Chrysalis foalnapping you prevented that, at the time."

Scootaloo's ears shot up, a look of surprise on the filly's face. "W-What? Really!" She squeaked, looking around. "W-Where are they? Can I meet them?" She asked, her wings buzzing a bit.

"In a second, I wish to talk to you about it first…" The Orphanage Matron said, thinking for a moment, smiling at the filly's reaction. "They aren't your average couple, not really married just yet… However, I can tell how closely they care for each other, and they seemed adamant about taking you in… One who lived the same way you did, and doesn't wish for you to have the same life he did." She lowered her head, remembering the mare's story about her coltfriend. "Broke my heart, and I teared up at how much he had struggled, and I felt that he was the one to convince her to do this…. So." She got up and walked over to a nearby door, smiling at Scootaloo. "Time to meet your new family."

When the Orphanage Matron opened that door, Scootaloo suddenly felt like hitting the roof, her squeals of excitement heard all over Ponyville. "R-Really!? Y-You actually want to adopt me!" She asked the couple.

"The Matron took the words right out of my mouth, Scootaloo… And yes, it took a bit of convincing to bring her on board." Night Claw said, nuzzling Twilight, with a smile.

The princess' horn suddenly glowed, a document suddenly floating from behind her. "Will you allow us to… Be your mother and father, Scootaloo? We won't do it, unless you want us to." Twilight asked, her eyes tearing up at how Scootaloo's reaction.

" **Yes!** " She shouted, rushing over to them and hugging both adult ponies, who both wrapped a hoof around her. "A million times, yes! I-I can't tell you… H-How h-happy this… Makes me!" Scootaloo somehow managed to say, through her tears.

"Then… We're glad to call you our own." Night Claw said, the two leaning down and nuzzling their new filly. "And proud to have such a brave, and strong, filly to call us her parents." He chuckled, the filly's grip tightening around them. "You're now our daughter."


	21. Halloween Special!

_**Well then… Quite the interesting reactions I've gotten so far. *leans on to the writing desk* Time to work on something more fun, for the holiday! For my Halloween Special, a rather interesting Nightmare Night Special-… Wait, isn't that the same thing? *chin tapping ponder…* Eh, specifics-mispecfics, TIME FOR SOME SPOOKY SCARE TIME FUN! *evil ghoul laugh* By the way, I apologize for it being so early for Halloween, but you never know with how chaotic my life is… So, it is good to go ahead and post it now.**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One**_

 _ **Nightmare Night Special!**_

Nightmare Night had come, and all of Ponyville was jumping with joy at their favorite holiday of the month! Well, except for Fluttershy, but everypony understood as to why she didn't want to come out. However, that didn't stop anypony from enjoying the holiday, but our dark hero was quite curious about how the festivities would go about. Within the Friendship Castle, Twilight and Night Claw were practically pushing young Scootaloo out the door, who was dressed up as some vampire. "Go on, Scootaloo… Go out and have some fun with your friends!" Twilight said, smiling at their adopted daughter.

"Alright! Alright, I'm going!" She giggled, with Night Claw standing next to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad!" She shouted, the two waving to her goodbye.

"Have fun, Scootaloo!" Twilight called out, smiling up at the large stallion. "Everything ready for the event?" She asked him.

"Yes… Though, I am still wondering how in Night Haunter's name you and Princess Luna talked me into doing it…" Night Claw said, looking down at her. "It is rather strange, and awkward, role for me to play. Let alone, makes me wonder _why_ the foals actually enjoy being scared around this time… Willingly."

Twilight giggled at his confusion. "Because it is Nightmare Night, Night Claw… A time of scare and fun, something you may enjoy by the end of the night." She answered, a hopeful look on her face before she remembered something. "Oh! Do you remember your lines?" Twilight asked.

Night Claw gave a nod. "To the letter, and plus the mixed form you helped me discover will help with your plans to scare the foals…" He said, nuzzling her. "Which reminds me, I better go and get into position, give me the signal when the foals are coming."

Twilight gave a nod, smiling as the stallion left the castle, flying off towards the Castle of Two Sisters. "Something tells me… This year will be the best one, yet! A possible new tradition for us, here in Ponyville."

"We agree with you, Princess Twilight Sparkle." The sudden appearance of a second voice practically made Twilight jump out of her skin, but she settled for holding on to one of the ceiling crystals. "Oops, we did not… Intend to scare you, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Luna said, placing a hoof over her mouth.

"I-It is alright, Princess Luna!" Twilight said, floating back down to the Moon Princess. "Just… Warn a pony next time you appear. And please, call me Twilight, we're friends, after all." She gave a warm smile towards the princess.

Luna returned the smile, and nodded to her. "Then please, call us Luna, as well… Formalities on this night should be pushed to the side, for it is a time of fun!" She exclaimed, the two Princesses sharing a laugh. "Now, let us be on our way… After all, we have a scare to enact!"

Twilight gave a nod, smiling up at her friend. "Agreed! I do hope Night Claw doesn't go overboard with his part… After all, he was trained to use it as a form of…" She suddenly went off into thought, trying to piece the right words together.

"War?" Luna asked, the younger princess giving a nod. "We understand, such tactics are sometimes needed to attain victory, and from what our sister has told us… Sir Night Claw's Legion were considered the best at their job."

Twilight gave a nod, with a sigh. "Still, I do hope he puts those skills to good use tonight!" She said, the two nodding before heading off to Ponyville.

 **-Ponyville Town Square-**

The town was alive with ponies dressed up, as ghouls and nightmarish creatures… At least, the best they could for costumes! Every pony, from foals to adults, were experiencing the full fun of Nightmare Night. Some playing games, others going house to house for candy, until Mayor Mare tapped on the microphone, on the stage. "Excuse me, everypony! Can I please have your attention!" The crowds all looked towards her, gathering at the stage. "Once again, Ponyville is having quite the Nightmare Night, which warms my spooky heart!" She gave a bit of a "evil cackle" but the clown costume completely threw it off. "Now, if the little ones would please follow-?" A flash of lavender appeared on stage, revealing both Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna, smiling at the crowd. "Um… The Princesses, then we can get the real fun started!"

The foals all cheered, rushing on to stage to join the two princesses, who were smiling. Twilight smiled even brighter, when she spotted Scootaloo joining the group. "Alright, my spooky subjects! It is time for us to journey to a dark, and scary place… To hear an ancient tale, that was told to me, when I was but a filly." Luna said, the foals gathering around them. Once they were all close enough to her, she smiled as her horn glowing. Within seconds, they all disappeared from the stage.

Mayor Mare smiled, but suddenly had a concerned look on her face. "I do hope she doesn't scare them too much…" She said, Applejack walking up.

"Oh, don't ya worry none, Mayor Mare. After all, it is all in a bit of Nightmare Night fun, and ah'm sure Night Claw ain't gonna do anythin' ta harm them." Applejack said, smiling at Mayor Mare.

"I hope your right, Applejack… I mean, Sir. Claw is scary without dressing up for Nightmare Night…." Mayor Mare pondered about what it would look like if he actually tried to look scary, and shivered. "Oh dear, I _really_ hope he doesn't go too far with this."

"If he does, ah'm sure Twilight will have'em hold back some. After all, the two know how ta handle each other." Applejack giggled, Mayor Mare joining her in the laugh before the two adult ponies went back to the festivities.

 **-Castle of Two Sisters-**

The group appeared within the castle's main hall, the foals all looking around, at the rather spooky, abandoned, castle they were in. "Here we are, my spooky subjects! The castle where my sister and I grew up!" Luna announced, smiling at them before backing up. "Now then… Allow Princess Twilight to tell the tale of a pony, one who brought fear in the night." She leaned down, giving the foals a rather scary look. "The Tale of Night Haunter."

Twilight stepped forward, smiling at them before using her magic to create a light at the groups center. "The tale is old, as Equestria itself. When the lands were filled with wrong doers, and order was not held." The light made its way under her, making her look even spookier. "But then _he_ came… A pony so dark, that his mere presence would scare the bravest of stallions. An alicorn stallion with bat-wings and horn of red." She suddenly opened her wings, making the foals back up, and let out a high pitched 'eep' when she did. "Through the night, he stalked the lands of Equestria, hunting every bad pony, who did wrong whether it was lying, cheating, or stealing from others. He did not care, for he haunted all who he saw as bad ponies… And so, the ponies of old called him 'Night Haunter'."

The fillies were listening to her tale, the sounds of claw marks scraping against the walls making them squeal every once and a while, some looking around to try and figure out what it was. Unfortunately for them, the main hall was far too dark for them to see anything.

"Night Haunter hunted the night… His hooves more like claws, scraping at the ground with each step he took." Twilight smiled, the sounds of claws scraping on stone making the fillies flinch, looking around still. "When he spotted his next prey, Night Haunter would lick his fanged teeth, barely waiting to taste their blood upon his lips." When the sounds of someone making a loud licking sound filled the main hall, quite a few of the foals jumped, and screamed at the top of their lungs. "Now, now… That isn't the worst part of it all, my little ponies. What made him so terrifying, was the glowing, red, eyes that would pierce through the night. Those emotionless eyes staring into your soul." Right then, a pair of red eyes appeared behind Twilight, along with a wide, fang filled, grin.

Every foal screamed at the top of their lungs, all hiding behind the older ones, who were shaking. Though, Diamond Tiara just raised an eyebrow, when the eyes and grin disappeared into the dark. "Princess, no offense, but I know that isn't true. I mean, we all know it is your magic making all those noises and faces in the shadows…. Plus, how come we never heard this story before? Doesn't it make it a bit more obvious that you made it up?" The filly asked.

Twilight suddenly smiled at her words, leaning forward. "Are you sure about that, Diamond Tiara?" She asked.

"Yes, Princess." Diamond Tiara replied.

" _ **How sure, little filly?**_ " A venom-like whisper said, into her ear. The entire group of foals looked, to suddenly see a massive bat-pony alicorn right dead next to Diamond Tiara! His hooves looking more like claws. He suddenly stood on to his back legs, wings spread out, and let out an evil cackle. " _ **I, Night Haunter, have come for you, my tasty little foals!**_ " He yelled, making the whole group, including Scootaloo, run away from the three adult ponies! All screaming like never before, terrified at the appearance of "Night Haunter"!

The three adult ponies began to laugh, the foals slowly coming out of their hiding places, wondering what was so funny. "Come out, my subjects… Tis but a scare we came up with." Luna said, smiling at all the foals.

"B-But, Night Haunter is right there! Why aren't you running?" Diamond Tiara asked, eyes wide and entire body shaking.

"He isn't Night Haunter…" Twilight said, using her magic to remove the helmet on the stallion's head, along with the curved red horn. "He's Night Claw!" She announced, the Terror Guard giving a fanged smile at the fillies.

"D-Dad!?" Scootaloo yelled, surprised how her new dad actually scared the daylights out of her.

"Yep! How'd I do for my first, real, Nightmare Night, everypony?" He asked them, laughing at how well he got the foals.

"Fantastic!" They all yelled, Scootaloo running up and hugging his leg.

The stallion laughed, as he wrapped Scootaloo in a hug. "Well then, something tells me I should try doing this again next year… Unless." Twilight placed the helmet back on to his head, the eyes suddenly glowing red again, his voice changing with it. " _ **There are bad little foals, that I can devour!**_ " They all screamed, while giggling, and ran away. Night Claw let Scootaloo go, as well, before he started to chasing them around the castle. He soared over them, allowing the foals to feel like something was trying to catch them and fly off with them.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at the display, and looked down at Twilight. "Seems like we've created a new tradition… The Tale of Night Haunter, had started." Twilight gave a nod, smiling up at the Moon Princess.

"Something tells me; Night Claw won't mind this at all." She looked back at the group, still holding her smile while she watched Night Claw pick up all three members of the CMC, and pretending like he was going to eat them. "Pretending to be someone he idolizes, seems to bring his spirits up." Luna watched display, and nodded with a smile. Celestia had told her of Night Claw's true origins, and story… She understood his life, and the life of this "Night Haunter" quite well.

 **-Later that night-**

When the three arrived back at the Friendship Castle, Night Haunter had removed his helmet so not to scare the far too young foals. The three were laughing at how the night went, especially how Night Claw chased the foals around, pretending to be Night Haunter. Though, Scootaloo suddenly got an inquisitive look on her face. "Hey, uh… M-Mom?" She spoke up, making Twilight's heart jump at the fact she called her mom. The princess might not get used to that.

"Hm? Yes, Scootaloo?" She looked down at the filly, who was walking between her and Night Claw.

"The Night Haunter can't be real, can he? I mean… He's never really been mentioned in the history books." Scootaloo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Twilight could answer, Night Claw gave a short cackle. "Oh, he's real alright, Scootaloo." He flashed her a fanged grin. "After all, I wouldn't exist if it weren't for him... He is my _father._ "

Scootaloo's jaw just dropped at that statement, eyes going wide. When she stopped, Twilight did so to, to make sure the filly was alright. "T-Then d-does that m-make me…" She was trying to comprehend what was just said, Twilight placing a wing around the filly, smiling.

Night Claw looked back at her, still holding his grin. "Granddaughter of Night Haunter, that is correct." He said, opening his wings a bit before refolding them. "You have quite the legacy on your shoulders now, Scootaloo… I'm sure your grandfather has quite the expectations in you, like I do." He laughed a bit, walking towards Twilight and his chambers.

Scootaloo couldn't believe it… She was the granddaughter of some great dark hero? But, the thought about Night Claw not actually being a pony crossed her mind. How could she be the granddaughter of an Equestrian hero, if Night Claw isn't from Equestria…. Unless. "Night Haunter is a Night Lord…" She whispered, something catching her eye in the window not far from them.

Her eyes widen when she spotted a Night Lord right outside of it! He stood nine feet tall, his skin pale as the moon, raven black hair reached to his shoulders. He lifted a single claw up, and placed it over his grinning lips, motioning for the filly to be silent about such information. Then, he suddenly vanished from the window, like a mist of shadow.

Scootaloo smiled at the thought, and appearance, she couldn't help but jump up and down. "I'm the Granddaughter of Night Haunter, along with being the daughter of Night Claw _and_ Princess Twilight Sparkle! Things couldn't get any better than this!" Twilight, who didn't see the figure in the window, giggled at the filly's excitement.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Huh… A lot of people seem to have liked the Halloween Special. *wipes tear from helmet* Brings a tear to my eye, that so many enjoy my story, thus far. Makes me wonder, if someone will draw pictures of it, or even do a youtube vid… If they do, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND YOU'LL RECEIVE FREE HUGS FOR LIFE! Well, it is true . I've always liked the idea of someone being that nice for me… Whelp, enough ranting. ON TO THE STORY! :D**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two:**_

 _ **Lord of the Night's Return**_

 **-An Abandoned Ruin-**

Daring Do just looked around, trapped in the webbing of some giant arachnid that she didn't know existed in Equestria, ever. The creature was black, as the very dark cave in which it dwelled in. It had eight red eyes, locked on to the helpless mare, fangs dripping with both venom and drool. She glared up at the creature, the end was near and she knew it. "Well, ugly? What are you waiting for?" Daring Do asked it, smirking a bit. "I don't have all day." The mare thought for a moment, so much for her newest book, she couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

The spider made a clicking sound, before stepping towards her, the creature opened its large maw and prepared to bite down into the helpless mare… But then, a thin flash of light went across its body, followed by another, then another; before long the spider had completely froze after a total of seven lines crossed around its body. Daring Do raised a brow, tilting her head, when the sounds of some pony's wings folding back against their body caught her attention. She looked behind the spider, and saw the biggest bat pony she's ever seen! His armor was midnight blue, outlined by a brass looking color. He slowly looked at her, and gave a fanged grin while his gray eyes locked on to her, making Daring Do blush. "Greetings, Ms. Do." He whispered, the stallion's voice echoing throughout the cave. "I've come for you."

The spider slowly looked back at the stallion, letting out a final hiss before its entire body fell apart, sliced to large pieces. Daring Do couldn't believe what she saw, at how fast a pony could dispatch such a creature without being seen, once! "W-Who are you?" She asked, looking at the stallion, as he slowly passed the spider's carcass. "I mean; I didn't even know anypony knew where I was."

The stallion opened one of his wings, and swiftly slashed it around her, cutting the webs that held the mare up in the air. When she fell down on to her flank, she looked back up at him, he grinned again. "Your scent is quite easy to follow, actually. Once I found your place, and read through your most recent notes, it was quite easy to follow your tracks." The stallion used his wing to help her off the cold ground. "As for who I am? Well, I'll just say, it is my job to do things from the shadows, including helping a certain book writer slash adventurer out on missions that turn out to be way over her head?"

Daring Do suddenly blushed, remembering how the spider had caught her… One wrong move, along with one wrong decision, and she was almost spider chow. "That still doesn't tell me who you are, mister?"

The stallion bowed his head, smirking. "Sir Night Claw, Terror Guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle, who asked me to come check on you… Seems like you have all your fans worried, and the Princess wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." He looked around the ruins, curious as to why the mare was here, then raised a brow out her. "Which makes me wonder, what brings you to such a place, anyways?"

Daring Do was awe struck, never before has she ever seen the famous Terror Guard himself! Granted, she was a famous writer and often invited to celebrity events, where many important ponies had gathered… But not once has she seen the most elite of Celestia's Guard, who now acts as both Princess Twilight's bodyguard and coltfriend, even she knew about the adventures he might have gone on, the places he could have seen! She bowed her head in respect to him. "I'm honored to meet you, Sir Claw." The mare said, before the stallion motioned for her to look up.

"Please, you're one of my Princess' idols, you may call me Night, or Night Claw. In fact, it is quite an honor for me to meet you too, along with saving your life, haha." Night Claw simply said, the mare blushing again at how polite, and impressed he was being. "And why are you here?"

Daring Do went wide eyed, she had almost forgotten why she was here. "There is a tale about some powerful artifact within this ruined temple, one that is said could give the user both the powers of an alicorn and enslave all pony kind." Her face suddenly got serious, as she looked up at the Elite Guard. "You can probably imagine how many bad guys probably want this artifact… I want to find it, and destroy it, before they do."

Night Claw looked at her for a moment, before nodding. "If that is your true intention, then I'll assist you in your endeavors, Ms. Doo… After all, helping you in this matter, also helps my dearest princess." He bowed his head to her, before turning towards one of the corridors, a glare set in his eyes. "So, which way do we go first?" He grinned at her, the mare smiling up at him while standing next to the large pony, feeling somewhat dwarfed.

"Middle corridor, it should lead to the main part of the temple. When we get there, we'll have to solve a puzzle, and find a hidden lever… After that, we'll need to traverse a trap filled corridor, and possibly some complicated trap set for anypony who managed to _move_ the artifact in the first place." Daring Do said, the two rushing down the hall way, both having a grin on their face.

"Sounds like quite the ride, if you ask me…" Night Claw said, his eyes locked on the hallway in front of him. "Reminds me of my old hunts, and these giant undead metal creatures I had to fight in my own adventures." With that, Daring Do went wide eyed… She's never come across such creatures; oh he must have _quite_ the adventures to tell her.

Unfortunately, the two didn't have time to notice that some _thing_ was tailing them… An aura of malicious intent followed him. His glowing amber eyes, hidden within a large cloak, watching where the two ran off two, his cackle somehow muffled within the echoing halls.

 **-Ponyville Park-**

The Princess just gasped at the book she had, not believing what she was reading. "T-This is where you've been the past month?" She asked, looking up at Night Claw, who simply sported a fanged grin.

"Yep… You did say you were worried, and mentioned that Ms. Do had often gotten in over her head time, and time again, before. So, to keep you happy, I went to give the mare some support." Night Claw simply stated, eyeing the book cover for a second. _**Daring Do in: The Crystal Spider of Gilgamare. Starring: Sir Night Claw, Terror Guard of Equestria.**_ He honestly didn't want to be featured, but he had to admit. The books picture of him, standing right next to Daring Doo, the two ponies standing defiantly against a _massive_ crimson spider…. Was rather good. "Didn't expect it to be quite the adventure."

"I'll say, actually being able to work with Daring Do is quite the feat. She normally works alone, and it took Rainbow Dash saving her life for her to accept help." Twilight said, the two looking down the hill, at Scootaloo and the other CMC members… The three fillies were all playing some pretend game where they were fighting some evil tyrant, Scootaloo dressed up at Night Claw, the others dressed up as their favorite heroes. The adult ponies couldn't help but laugh at the display.

"Well, I did save her from becoming spider food… I guess that earned a right to help her, this once." Night Claw defended the writer, slash adventure seeker, with a light shrug. "Though, I'm not much for artifact hunting, so I'm going to guess that it'll be a onetime team up, as Scootaloo and Spike would say."

Twilight giggled at his comment, trying to imagine him wearing an outfit like Daring Do. "Yeah, I don't really see you as the archaeologist type, either, Night." She said, leaning against his larger frame. "Doesn't fit you, one bit." She whispered, making the stallion smile.

"Oh? And what does fit me?" He asked, leaning down and resting his head on top of hers. "Something worthy of your attention, I hope."

Twilight smiled, feeling his weight on her made the princess feel rather comfortable. "You're more of that secret Dark Hero, who saves the day from within the shadow. Who protects the innocent, and smites the wicked, any way they can." She smiled, nuzzling into the pony's neck. "A true hero, in my opinion… One who sacrifices their own needs, and health, for others."

Her response made Night Claw smile, and he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, my princess." He whispered into her ear, the stallion watching the three fillies play while the princess simply rested against him. He knew she's had it rather rough lately, being the Princess of Friendship was obviously a difficult job, and he was happy to help in any way he could.

Though, the two were suddenly interrupted, when they heard a familiar baby dragon calling for them. "Twilight! Night! Emergency! EMERGENCY!" The baby dragon called out, forcing the two adult ponies to stand straight up.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight asked, the baby dragon running up to the two, a note in his claw.

He took a moment to catch his breath, along with a glass of water that Night Claw offered him. "A-A note from… Princess Celestia… There's trouble in Equestria!" Spike said, his eyes filled with panic, and offered her the note.

Twilight tilted her head, taking the note with her magic and reading it. Night Claw, on the other hand, simply opened his wing and shielded the baby dragon from the sun's ray… After all, sprinting from the Castle to the Park was no short sprint, especially where they were. He needed to cool off, and what better way than within the shade. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, right, Twilight?" He looked at her, smiling, before getting a look at her face. Twilight's eyes were filled with fear, along with terror, the former Astartes even caught the scent of fear sweat starting to form on her body. "Twilight?"

The princess looked up at him, her pupils shrunk to a pin point size. "I-Its Tirek… H-He's escaped again!" She announced, shocking the Terror Guard.

Night Claw's eyes narrowed, growling at the thought of that daemon, as he called him, escaping again. "How did he do it? And any idea where he is?" He asked her, stepping forward.

"None know where he is, or how he escaped… All we know, is that his cage was found destroyed, Cerberus injured… It was like somepony, very powerful, broke him out." Twilight answered, lowering the note and handing it back to Spike. "What are we going to do? I don't think we can use the Elements again to defeat him."

Night Claw nuzzled her, trying to calm her down. "Gather the girls, get the fillies to the Castle… Protect everypony, I'll see if I can hunt him down." He said, the princess nodding before running off to the three fillies.

Spike looked up at the stallion, somewhat panicked. "W-What are you going to do, bro?" He asked, tapping his claws together.

Night Claw looked down at the baby dragon, giving him a serious look. "I'm going on the most dangerous hunt I've ever been on, and Night Haunter willing… End that daemon's reign of terror for good, like I have done in the past."

"But… Tirek is waaaaay out of our league, Night. I mean, at full power, Discord couldn't even defeat him." Spike noted, the stallion starting to walk off.

"Then, pray to Celestia and Night Haunter, that he isn't and I find him before he drains anypony of their magic." Night Claw said, opening his wings, blasting off towards the castle, so he could get his armor.

 **-Sometime later, Friendship Castle-**

Twilight was doing her best to keep all the ponies calm, her friends also assisting to the needs of Ponyville's citizens. "Please, everypony, keep calm. I'm sure Night Claw will be back, and had taken care of the emergency, very soon." She called own, trotting over to calm down a group of foals.

"But, Princess… What if he cannot stop him? I mean, Sir Claw is strong, but this is… Well." A mare said, leaning in close to whisper the name to Twilight, so the foals couldn't hear it. "Tirek we're talking about… He almost took over Equestria."

Twilight nodded. "I know, but I have confidence in Night's ability to fend him off, plus… He now has an ability to help him take him down, and be unexpected." She assured, smiling at the mare. "We just need to have faith in him to fend Tirek off-!" An explosion, which sounded close, caught her attention. The entire castle suddenly shook violently, possibly from the shockwave of said explosion.

"That sounded close!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, flying up.

"I have to agree… You don't think they?" Rarity looked at the others, while Twilight looked towards the door, a look of concern on her face.

"Quickly! Board the door, and windows… Just in case they are nearby." Twilight announced, everypony quickly putting things in front of the door, and boarding up the windows with what they could find. " _I do hope Night can defeat him, in his Night Lord form… Tirek is far too strong for us to take on._ " She thought, her hooves shifting a bit.

"M-Mom?" Twilight looked down, and saw Scootaloo with her friends. "Is dad going to beat Tirek?" She quietly asked, the princess had told her of the emergency, hoping the filly could help her with keeping everypony calm.

"I'm sure of it, Scootaloo, don't worry." Twilight nuzzled the filly, smiling. "Just have faith in your father to defeat him, and hope the spirit of the Night Haunter is fighting alongside him." The filly nodding, smiling at her.

Another explosion, and a flash of light outside one of the windows, caught Twilight's attention. That one sounded _really_ close to the castle. Everypony suddenly jumped, in fear, when an imprint of some massive bipedal creature slammed forward against the wall. The imprint was familiar to the elements, Twilight, and Scootaloo. Twilight panicked, and teleported outside of the castle, finding Xeron slouched against the wall, his armor damaged… He had a knee kicked up, and breathing heavily. "H-He's too strong… I don't know what gave him all that power, but I can't face him alone." Xeron muttered, his voice heavy, before transforming back into his pony form.

Twilight looked towards Ponyville, seeing Tirek walking towards them, the town on fire. He suddenly began to laugh. "How wondrous to be free again! Now I can enact my revenge on you ponies!" The centaur bellowed, keeping his laugh. Twilight quickly teleported back inside, gathering the other elements and returned outside.

The Elements surrounded the downed Night Claw, allowing him to catch his breath. It was their turn to try and fend off the centaur, until Night Claw can rejoin the battle. "Alright girls… We just need to stall him, it seems Night was able to do some damage to him, but he needs rest." Twilight said, noticing the claw marks on Tirek's massive body. This… Is going to be one long battle, and the sunset was coming close. " _Where is Princess Celestia? Her letter said she had a plan to defeat Tirek, but wanted us to hold him off until she can gather the needed materials for it…_ "

 **-Cavern of Crystal Spirits-**

"S-Sister… Are you sure about this?" Luna asked, following the white alicorn into an opening within the caverns, several hundred crystals lining the walls. "I mean, disturbing them will probably bring an unbalance within Equestria… Didn't you say that these crystals hold a great power within them?"

Celestia nodded, her face serious. "Yes, I did Luna. A power that I was planning to bring forth, when the time was dire." She looked back at the younger alicorn, and smiled. "And it isn't the kind of power you are thinking… This is no spell, weapon, or magic."

"Then, may I ask, what kind of power is it, dear sister?" Luna asked, watching Celestia stop at the opening's center.

Celestia's horn started to glow. "It is an army, one I contracted to help protect Equestria, when none of us could defend it." She said, her eyes starting to glow a pure white. "Go, and prepare for their departure. Draw the moon high into the sky, they prefer to hunt at night."

Luna nodded, her entire body starting to shake. When the crystals began to light up, the biggest one actually let out a terrible aura. A fearful chill suddenly sped down her spine, making the Moon Princess no longer wish to be down within the caverns. Within seconds, she teleported to Canterlot Castle's highest point, her own horn glowing, as she summoned the moon. " _I do hope you know what you're doing, dear sister…_ " She thought, before that same chill returned to her, meaning… Whoever it belonged to, was nearby or within the castle.

 **-Outside of the Friendship Castle-**

The group of stalwart defenders were badly injured, having to face off with Tirek was no easy task. Night Claw stood with Twilight, and the other elements, but was unable to transform into his Night Lord form. He was far too weak, and his body was bleeding rather badly. The stallion looked at the mares with him, each was bruised, beaten, and bleeding; like him… But they all were willing to stand their ground, even Fluttershy, to protect those within the Castle. He grinned at their determination, it reminds him about the story of when Talos and the Tenth Company in their last moments, and how he first died. " _Heh, looks like I'll greet death with a grin, once again._ " The stallion thought, a fanged grin glued to his face.

"N-Night… What are w-we going to do…" Twilight asked, she was extremely weak, the young princess having to use up a decent amount of magic just to try and fight Tirek. Her body was shaking, and blood stained her coat. "We don't stand a chance, without the elements, and I don't have all the Equestrian Alicorn Magic to even hold my own against him."

Night Claw nodded. "I don't know, Twilight… All we can do, is hold our ground until Celestia comes with her weapon. Hopefully we'll still be-!" His eyes went wide, the entire group having the same reaction. A chill ran down his spine, fear sweat suddenly finding its way within his nostrils. It was coming from the mares, he knew that, but why was _he_ actually feeling sheer terror too? Only one being could ever do that to him-… " _I-It can be…_ " He slowly turned his head, looking up at the castle's highest point.

Up on top of the tower, he could see a shadowed figure, he was massive for a pony, bigger than even Celestia. His eyes were locked on the battlefield, giving a deadpanned look. Suddenly, he opened those large, red, bat wings… Hundreds of voices yelling out. "Ave Dominus Nox! Ave Dominus Nox! Hail, Lord of the Night!" Night Claw's jaw just dropped, and looked down towards the castle itself.

Flanking the castle walls, slowly appearing from behind them, were large ponies, his size, clad in the very same midnight blue armor. Their eyes locked on Tirek, each holding a weapon of some sort or wielding magical ones. The unicorns of the group had curved, red, horns with brass colored armor protect it, while the pegasi had batwings. Even the earth ponies had fangs! What caught his attention, even more, was the insignia on their left shoulder pad… The white skull and red bat wings of the dreaded VIII Legion, even some had red shoulder pads with a black version.

The loud _thud_ of something big landing near him, caused Night Claw's attention to be pulled towards his front. There, the figure was far more clear than when he was on the castle tower. It was an alicorn stallion, with both red bag wings and curved horn. On his flank, exposed from the armor, was the Night Lord's symbol. His black eyes locked on to the centaur in front of him. "M-My… L-Lord." Night Claw knelt down, followed by the Elements, who somehow able to ignore their pain filled bodies to mimic the Terror Guard's motion.

The alicorn stallion just kept his eyes locked forward, giving a slow sage-nod. "Yes, my son… It is I." He looked back, noticing that those within the castle had unboarded the windows, to see what held such an aura. There, in the front, he spotted an orange pegasus filly. Her face was filled with both awe and surprise, as he slowly grinned. " _Night Haunter._ "


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

None were able to comprehend what they just heard, many eyes wide. The alicorn stallion looked forward, at the centaur who simply gave him an unimpressed look. A sly, fanged, grin suddenly appeared on his face. "So, Daemon… Want to try your luck against me? I've yet to face a foe I could not slay." Night Haunter said, tilting his head.

"Please, you've brought an army, but dare to challenge me to single battle? After seeing that the youngest of Princesses, her friends, and that strange bodyguard; could not? What makes you so special?" Tirek asked, motioning to Night Haunter.

"I'm not a normal… 'Pony', I guess you could say. I am more like the bodyguard, than you think." Night Haunter laughed a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "Though, they do say the father is always stronger than his sons… But I must ask." He looked up at Tirek, a deadpanned look on his face. "By chance, do you have your own army? My sons need something to hone their new skills on, and I am giving you a fight you'll never… _Forget._ " For some reason, how he said that one word sent chills down everyone's spines, even Tirek.

"Your overconfidence is laughable, at best… But I'll grant what you want." Tirek suddenly moved his hands around him, smaller versions of himself appearing around his hooves! There was an army of them, all cackling in some insane manner. "Here is something for your 'sons' to test their mettle on! I do hope they're good, as your making them out to be." With that, the centaur began to laugh.

Night Haunter smirked, letting out a low cackle of his own. "Good…" The alicorn stallion suddenly opened his wings, looking back at the army of midnight clad stallions. "Go now, my sons! Stand with me, in midnight clad! Slay these foul daemons, and rescue our brother's adopted home!"

At his order, the midnight clad stallions charged forward, bat ponies taking to the skies, unicorns summoning up weapon constructs, while the earth ponies used their bulkier armor as a form of shield, and battering rams. They all yelled out. "Ave Dominus Nox!" as they charged towards the army of miniature Tireks… The centaur pointing forward, and his own army going after Night Haunter's.

The alicorn stallion looked back at the wounded Night Claw, his face emotionless. "Stay here, and rest with the mares, my son… You've done enough, from what I hear." He smirked at him, tears actually in Night Claw's eyes… Actually, physically, seeing his father again made him somewhat emotional. "Let us handle this battle." Night Haunter shot into the sky, his horn giving off a red glow of magic. "Ave Dominus Nox! I have come for you, Tirek!" He roared out, bolts of magic slamming into the centaur, Tirek letting out a roar of pain!

"H-He actually hurt him!" Twilight said, eyes wide at the fact that Tirek was harmed by Night Haunter's magic. "We were barely able to make him flinch, yet Night Haunter was able to make him roar in pain." She knew the Primarch was powerful, but didn't know he was _that_ powerful.

"The Night Haunter was able to force one to experience their worst nightmares and release an aura of terror through pure psykic energy… Yet, not even the Primarch of the Thousand Sons, the greatest Sorcerer in our universe, knew the fullest extent of our father's power." Night Claw said, slowly getting up and stood next to Twilight, lowering his wing to cover the princess. "I'll stand here, as he ordered, and guard you, Twilight." He smiled at her, the princess giving a smile of her own.

The elements tried to get up, their bodies too weak. Most just laid back down, happy that they finally got reinforcements to help with Tirek. Though, Rainbow Dash couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines, and tried to fly towards the battle… Watching the bat ponies swoop in, blades on their wings, and cut down clone after clone with deadly precision. The unicorns used their constructs to cut down the clones, or create several bullet like objects to mow them down. The earth ponies, on the other hand, were barreling through the clones, like their numbers meant nothing, and crushed them under hoof! It was like they were juggernauts of the battlefield, the Tirek Clones unable to pierce their armor.

When Rainbow Dash got close enough, her wings gave out! Causing her to crash right into a group of Tirek Clones. "Rainbow Dash!" The mares all yelled, Night Claw preparing to fly to help the rainbow maned mare, but his wings couldn't open. " _Damnit! My wings are still too weak!_ " He winced, feeling a sharp pain in the right one, possibly a broken bone in it.

The Tirek Clones cackled at the helpless mare, who simply glared at them. When they went to slash at her, or use some minor spell on her… A jagged spear suddenly rammed into one's head, causing it to yell out in agony before falling dead. A rather large bat pony, slightly bigger than Night Claw, then slammed down onto another, biting into its neck and ripping out the clone's jugular vein… Blood drenching his helmet and mouth. Rainbow Dash was wide eyed at the brutality this bat pony killed, even blushed when he glanced at her before grabbing his spear to slay another, and started to spin it around to slay the rest.

"Night Claw… Who is that pony?" Twilight asked, wide eyed at the sheer brutality, feeling somewhat sick to her stomach.

Night Claw tried to get a good luck at the pony, unsure himself… That is, until he saw the red pain on said bat pony's fore-hooves. His eyes went wide at the possible thought of who it might be. Spear, check. Brutal way of slaughtering his foes, double check. Cold exterior, and large size, check. Sinner's Red on his "hands", big time check. "C-C-Captain Jago 'Sevatar' Sevatarion…." He muttered, Twilight giving him a confused look.

"And who is that, Night?" She asked him, the other mares looking to the bat pony for the answer, and they saw a terrified look on his face.

"The most dangerous of all the Night Lords, and said to be the _only_ one to be worthy of the title… Captain of the First Company, and leader of the Elite Atramentar. The Prince of Crows himself." Night Claw said, Twilight suddenly remembered that day in the Cavern of Crystal Spirits, the Night Lord with the spear.

Her jaw dropped, looking back at Sevatar. "T-That is who he was? He seemed just like an honor guard, or something." Twilight said, placing a hoof at having meeting such a respected being, and not giving the respect he deserves.

Sevatar looked around, noticing the clones around Rainbow Dash had all been slain, he let out a displeased grunt. "None a worthy challenge… The Dark Angels fought better." He sighed, shaking his head before looking back at Rainbow Dash. "Don't you think you should stay with the others, and wait for a healer?" Sevatar asked, earning a glare from Rainbow Dash.

"Like I'll sit on the side lines, and let others do what I'm perfectly capable of doing!" Rainbow Dash argued, trying to get up but fell right back down. She gave off an annoyed grunt, not liking how her body isn't responding to her.

When another clone rushed towards her, it found a spear right dead center of his face, a look of terror on his face. "I applaud your determination to fight, I really do… But right now, it is best that you just stay with the others." Sevatar grabbed his spear, before picking up Rainbow Dash in his hooves. He flew her back over to the other Elements, placing her near Night Claw. "Watch her brother…" He looked at Twilight, giving her a fanged smirk and a respectful nod. "Princess… A pleasure seeing you again."

Twilight gave a nod, in return, before the Captain flew off towards the battle, rejoining it. Rainbow Dash was grumbling about how she wanted to fight, and wished her body didn't hurt so much. Fluttershy, weakly, walked over to Rainbow and patted her side. "It's alright, Rainbow… We know you would fight if you could-?" A navy blue aura suddenly surrounded them, their injuries slowly starting to actually heal. Night Claw could even feel the bone, in his wing, starting to heal.

The seven turned around, to see a unicorn stallion, same height as Sevatar, his horn glowing with a navy blue color. His helmet had a skull on it,with some strange making, along with a _very_ familiar golden blade, with wings and a blood drop. Next to him, was an even larger earth pony with a sword of his own, and the left side armored like a shield. "Well done, Soul Hunter… With them fully healed, we'll stand a better chance." The earth pony said, nodding to the unicorn.

"Please, War-Sage… You know how I feel about that name." Soul Hunter said, waiting until the seven were fully healed. "Plus, it is the only logical path to take. Getting them into the fray will open more of a battle for us to win… The lavender one has great power, I can sense it in this form."

The War-Sage nodded, before walking forward, past the seven. "Then focus on their health, Soul Hunter… I will join our brothers in battle, for I wish to test my limits, too. It has been far too long since I was able to fight with flesh and bone, instead of ceramite." The unicorn nodded, as the earth pony drew his sword, and charged into battle! The Tirek Clones suddenly being launched into the air, by his mere passing, before many were cut down by his large sword.

Night Claw bowed his head, in respect to the unicorn. "P-Prophet Talos… It is an honor to meet you." He said, the girls following his sign of respect.

"Please, brother. Do not let such things distract you, yet. Soon, you'll be able to join in glorious battle, with your brothers." Soul Hunter said, the group's wounds almost finished healing. "And I'll be able to test both yours, and the princess', skills myself." Night Claw nodded to him, smiling at the chance to show the legendary VIII Legion's Prophet his battle skills.

 **-With Tirek and Night Haunter-**

To say Tirek underestimated Night Haunter, was an understatement in itself. The alicorn stallion _actually_ sent the centaur straight to the ground with a single spell. When Tirek managed to get up, he noticed Night Haunter was floating above him. "Such confidence before, Daemon, and yet I have found you wanting. Is this truly your fullest potential?" He taunted, earning an annoyed growl from Tirek.

"Silence, whelp!" He bellowed, before sending an energized blast towards Night Haunter, who simply flew around it and sent his own square into Tirek's face! The blast actually making the centaur fall back on to the ground again.

"You remind me of that fool, Sombra… Thought he was a king, and godly, until he met one with such power and was slain by them." Night Haunter said, somewhat disappointed with the fight against Tirek. "This is… Most pitiful."

"Silence!" Tirek suddenly said, actually HITTING Night Haunter and sent him into a nearby building! "I am Tirek, the true Master of Equestria… I will enslave you ponies, and take _all_ of your magic before reducing this land into nothing but smoldering ash!" He roared, before hearing a strange laugh coming from where Night Haunter landed. "What's so funny!?"

"You… Such words, almost sound just like Sombra, until I revealed to him what he truly faced." A flash of light appeared within the ruined building, making Tirek squint a bit… But he was suddenly sent, flying, from an uppercut that _Konrad Cruze_ suddenly delivered! His wings wide, jet pack roaring, and claws electrified! "I'll reduce you to nothing but disemboweled flesh by the time I'm through with you!" The Primarch yelled, a sick look and grin on his face.

"So you _are_ like that bodyguard… The pony form merely a second skin…" Tirek said, a spell appearing between his horns. "And I'm not like that fool, Sombra! I'll destroy you here, and now!" With that, the spell was unleashed, sending a powerful blast of energy towards Konrad. However, the Primarch used his jump pack to leapt left and then fly towards Tirek! Before the centaur could react, his stomach was suddenly pierced by Konrad's claws! When they suddenly electrified, Tirek let out an agonized roar. "AAGGH!"

"Scream, you worthless daemon! For today, you'll meet your end at the claws of the Night Haunter!" Konrad laughed, before using his other clawed hand to rip into Tirek's stomach, blood pouring from the opened wounds. When the centaur swiped towards him, Konrad simply flew back and dodged the frantic attack, smirking as Tirek held his wound in a foolish attempt to stop the bleeding itself. He grinned, remembering his battle with Sombra… This world's villians truly didn't hold a candle to his brothers, in the least. His jump pack roared back to life, allowing Konrad to soar straight for Tirek's face. "I'm not done with you yet, daemon!" He yelled, Tirek looking back up at him.

"Get away from me, you worthless insect!" Tirek sent another blast of energy towards Konrad, who suddenly flew up, using the wings to guide him. This angered the centaur, and he started to send minor blasts to try and hit the Primarch… Who was able to dodge the attacks rather well. When Tirek aimed for where he was going, the Primarch suddenly transformed back into his alicorn form and dive bombed the centaur! A spell charging on his horn, while having a strange, twisted, look on his face. His eyes wide with excitement. "Why are you smiling!?" Tirek demanded, suddenly sending a large blast of energy at him.

"Because, today, I slay an actual demon! Making him scream in terror, as I rip out his own heart!" Night Haunter released the built of spell, piercing through Tirek's attack like a hot knife through butter! Tirek could only scream the word 'no' as Night Haunter closed in on him, the red glow becoming brighter and brighter before….

 **SHIIIIINK!**

Night Haunter's spell had incased his entire body, forcing his entire being to be like a blade itself. He had cut all the way through Tirek's spell and actually went through the centaur's chest. His screams of terror were like honey to the alicorn's ears, before they were silenced once he created the large hole in his body… In Night Haunter's fanged mouth, he held Tirek's black heart, a satisfied grin on his maw. He suddenly bit down, destroying said black heart and allowing the blood to drip from his mouth. "Another evil brought low, by Night Haunter." He said, cackling, as the Tirek Clones suddenly dispersed, no longer able to stay physical after their creator was slain. The stallions began to chant. "Ave Dominus Nox" holding up their weapons, and cheered at the victory. The alicorn even noticed that the elements and Night Claw were healed, and had slain quite a few clones themselves. " _Something tells me… What will occur after this, will be most interesting._ " Night Haunter thought, walking towards the army.

 **-Moments After the Battle-**

When the citizens of Ponyville left the shelter of Twilight's Castle, they were met by an army that resembled Night Claw, even an alicorn stallion that looked much like him! They all stood behind the Princess, the elements, and Night Claw; as Night Haunter slowly approached the small group, his face emotionless. "Greetings, again, Princess Twilight… It has been some time since we last met, hasn't it?" He asked her, Twilight bowing her head.

"It has, my lord… And I see you're doing quite well." Twilight said, being respectful, as a group of midnight clad stallions walked up behind Night Haunter. They instantly recognized Sevatar, Soul Hunter, and War-Sage… But the other two were new to them.

"I am now, Princess Twilight, and I also see one of my sons still guards you closely." Night Haunter smirked a bit, before noticing the orange filly from before. He decided not to address such a thing, just yet, and continue on. "Princess Celestia called for our aid, shortly before your battle started. Luckily, we arrived just in time."

Mayor Mare, nervously, walked up to the group. Her eyes were filled with fear, and sweated quite a lot at the mere presence of Night Haunter. "A-And w-who might you all be, if I may ask, your majesty?" She asked, flinching the moment Night Haunter looked at her.

"To put it simple, Night Claw is one of us, one of my many sons." He opened his wings, scaring the groups of ponies near the castle. "We are the Night Guard Legion, and I am their Lord and Master, Night Haunter. We are the blades within the darkness, Harbingers of Fear and Justice, those of the Sunless Kingdom." He announced, the fillies and colts getting awestruck looks on their faces.

Night Claw bowed his head before giving a salute. "It is an honor to be in your presence again, my lord." He said, giving his words truth.

Mayor Mare nodded at his words, and backed away. "T-Thank you for clarifying, your majesty… I'll just go back to my citizens and make sure everypony is alright." She said, giving a nervous smile, as Night Haunter nodded to her.

The alicorn stallion then turned his attention back to Twilight. "Which reminds me, Princess… My sons will require fitting jobs, now that we are revealed. Things to do, while we are lying in wait for the next danger to appear." Night Haunter asked, earning a confused look on Twilight's face.

"You aren't… Going to disappear, like you did last time?' She asked, Night Haunter shaking his head.

"No… This time, Princess Celestia has called for us, her spell allowing my sons and I to remain in this world. But, I rather us hide, and wait, instead of blatantly appearing. It will give your enemies quite the surprise when they find out, a Legion of well-trained warriors await them." Night Haunter explained, the Princess smiling and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we can work something out… My friends can help with finding them things to do, while they wait." Twilight said, the elements walking up and joining her…. The five stallions then walked up themselves.

"Very well… These five have been chosen to help with such things, each one having an attribute within the Legion…" He looked to the five. "Introduce yourselves, my sons… After all, these mares will be working with you, rather closely."

"Talos Valcoran, or Soul Hunter as my father calls me. The name would seem to fit within this world, so I will go with it... We have already met, Princess." He suddenly looks at Fluttershy, who gave him a nervous look. "If you do not mind, miss… I would like to work with you, if you know of a way to help me find a job within the medical field."

Fluttershy suddenly lit up, smiling. "S-So, y-you're a doctor?" She asked, coming out from her mane, Soul Hunter giving a nod. "T-There are many w-ways you can be helpful around Equestria, as a doctor… A-And I'm F-Fluttershy."

Soul Hunter gave a nod, smiling at her. "I look forward to working with you." Fluttershy gave an agreeing nod.

War-Sage walked up to Applejack, and nodded to her. "I am Captain Malcharion, or the War-Sage… I think my title would fit this world better. You seem like one of the easy going, more down to earth type mares." He complimented, making Applejack blush at the sheer size of the stallion and how he actually complimented on her life. "If you would not mind, I wish to take a break from the life of war, and wish to try something more… Civilian."

Applejack smiled at what he asked, oh she knew what to offer him. "Well then, War-Sage. Me and my family could always use some help down at the farm, after all. An extra hoof is always welcomed with the Apple Family! I'm Applejack, by the way." She announced, earning a pleased smile from the grizzled veteran.

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Applejack. I look forward to working with you." He nodded, before giving her one last smile. "By the way, I like your accent… Makes me think of you as a hardworking mare."

Applejack nodded, nudging the large stallion. "Flattery will get ya somewhere, mister." The two laughed a bit.

Sevatar walked up to Rainbow Dash, the two shared a glare at one another. "Captain Jago 'Sevatar' Sevatarion… But, I guess, you can call me 'Sky Spear' in this form, giving the mark on my flank." He motions to the slightly exposed Night Lord's symbol with a storm cloud over it, and a spear behind it. "I would prefer something that will keep me on edge, making sure my battle prowess never weakens. Do you have anything that can keep up with me?"

Rainbow Dash smirked at the challenge. "If you want high speed, death defying stunts, and the like… Then I suggest trying out for the Wonderbolts. They're the best flyers in Equestria, besides me." She gloated, earning a fanged grin from Sevatar.

"I think I just might." The two shared a strange look at one another, that matched two challengers about to push themselves to the limits, in order to win something.

One of the more mysterious stallions, a unicorn, walked up to Rarity. His horn suddenly had an ice blue glow appear around it, before a diamond-like flower appeared in front of her. "I am Mercutian, former Havoc of the Soul Hunter's personal Squad, and a Noble from the Sunless 'Kingdom'." He said, smiling at the fashionista, who blushed and took the diamond rose from him. "I guess, in this world, you can call me 'Diamond Arrow'… Giving the mark, as Captain Sky Spear mentioned." He looked back at his own Night Lords symbol, which had two crossing diamond arrows behind it, and then looked back at Rarity. "If it is alright with you, I would like to try and impress the higher class, try and get our 'hooves' in the door for anything we might need in the future. I figured that a most beautiful mare, such as yourself, is just as cultured in such things… And could help a stallion in need of such lessons about her own Kingdom."

Rarity continued to blushed at how this 'Diamond Arrow' presented himself, and complimented her. She cooed for a moment, before nodding. "Oh, darling, I'm sure I can think of something to help you… After preparing such well cultured noble, such as yourself, with only the finest clothes… We can take a trip to Canterlot, and help you socialize with the higher classes."

Diamond Arrow nodded, with a smile. "I'll enjoy that, Miss?"  
"Rarity." She gave a nod, making him smile even more.

"I'll enjoy that greatly, Miss Rarity." He gave a nod.

The next stallion walked up, he was another earth pony, and went straight to Pinkie Pie. "Oooooh… Aren't you a mysterious one!" She bounced, seeming quite the happy mare.

He gave a nod to her, tilting his head. "Do you always bounce so?" He asked her, the mare nodding before he chuckled a bit. "I am Vandred Anrathi… But you can call me Void Dancer. I was an expert in void-." He looked at the nearby ponies and corrected himself. "In sea battles. However, right now, I wish to try and use my organizational skills for something more… Promising, to help others smile."

 _That_ caused Pinkie Pie to gasp loudly. "You can sooooooo help me with organizing other ponies' parties! An extra hoof with so many ponies would make things so much easier, and a second pony can make it double the fun!" She bounced even more, earning a laugh from Void Dancer. "I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way!"

He gave a nod to her, smirking. "It is an honor, Ms. Pinkie Pie… I look forward to working with you.

With that, Night Haunter turned around, and started to walk away. "My lord?" He stopped, after Night Claw addressed him.

The alicorn stallion turned to look at the bat pony, with a raised brow. "Yes, my son?" He asked, the stallion giving a nod of respect.

"What will you do, my lord? It seems we'll be able to find many jobs for my brothers… But you still seem to be a mystery, and didn't even ask for such a thing?" Night Claw asked, tilting his head.

Night Haunter suddenly smirked, looking in Canterlot's direction. "I've already found something I wish to do… While I may decide to stay in this ruined castle, within that Everfree Forest, I've heard so much about. There is a mysterious alicorn mare that I wish to try and court, according to Princess Celestia, she controls the beautiful night and the lovely moon that comes with it." Both Night Claw and Twilight went wide eyed… That'll be something, for sure. But he suddenly stopped. "Before I go…." He looked back at the group of ponies. "I overheard that I have a granddaughter, while we were at Canterlot Castle." He gave a fanged grin, the group of ponies suddenly moving out of the way, so Scootaloo could be seen.

The filly watched, as the allicorn stallion slowly walked up to her, feeling more dwarfed by his size than Night Claw _ever_ did. "H-Hello, Lord Night Haunter, sir… I-I'm S-Scootaloo." She said, feeling really nervous right now.

Night Haunter nodded to her, with a smirk. "Well?" He asked her, making Scootaloo become rather confused.

"W-Well, what, sir?" She asked, her hooves shaking.

"I believe it is customary for the granddaughter to give the grandfather a hug, when they visit? So, where is my hug?" He held out one hoof, as if to offer her an opening embrace. "And no more sir, young Scootaloo… You may call me Night Haunter, or grandfather… Even granddad." He grinned a bit, Scootaloo suddenly brightening up and smiling.

Within seconds, she was actually hugging the alicorn stallion, her wings buzzing with excitement and allowed her to hug his chest. "Hey, Granddad!" She shouted, the alicorn stallion hugging her with the opened hoof, lowly chuckling at her reaction, and kept her against his chest.

"Hello, Scootaloo… It is good to finally meet you, dearest granddaughter." Night Haunter said, allowing the filly to nuzzle into his neck.

 **-A week later, Wonderbolts Headquarters-**

Spitfire had just gotten the new recruits formed up, smirking at how they all seemed rather nervous to be there. "Alright! Listen up! Today's training will involve working your wings out, trying to push past your limits-?" She was suddenly interrupted, by an unexpected voice.

"Captain Spitfire, Ma'am!" The captain looked behind her, just in time to see Rainbow Dash land, and salute her.

"Rainbow Dash? It had better be good for interrupting me." Spitfire asked, the rainbow maned mare smirking.

"It is, ma'am… But, it isn't coming from me." She said, just as Spitefire's eyes went wide, when a familiar stallion suddenly landed right next to Rainbow Dash.

"S-S-Sir Night Claw, Sir!" She stuttered, before growling back at the recruits. "Battalion! Aaaatention! Commander on Deck! Commander on Deck!" The entire area suddenly stopped and went to attention, all saluting the Terror Guard.

"At ease, Captain." Night Claw gave a salute, smirking at her. "It has been a while, Spit."

"Y-Yes, sir! It has, and thank you for all you did for me, when I was a filly, sir!" Spitfire agreed, feeling somewhat tense being near her former mentor and current high general… "Uh, sir, if you don't mind me asking, but what brings you to the Wonderbolts' Headquarters, for a surprise visit?" She asked him

Night Claw suddenly gained a fanged grin. "I so happen to bring you even more recruits, all battle trained and battle hardened stallions… Each wishing to join Equestria's best, each one from my own Legion and homeland." At that, several Night Guard Bat Ponies joined Night Claw, each one eyeing the Wonderbolts with strange looks, none seeming impressed. Night Claw moved aside, allowing Sky Spear to walk up. "Meet Captain Sky Spear… The commander of the Night Guard Legion's First Company, and leader of our Elite. Along with, my former Commander Officer."

Spitfire saluted the Captain. "An honor, Captain Sky Spear, sir!" She announced, the stallion saluting her back.

"So, you're the Wonderbolts' commanding officer, huh?" Sky Spear eyed her carefully. "Both Rainbow Dash and Night Claw speak highly of you… I look forward to working with you, and hopefully you find me, and my brothers, Wonderbolt material."

Spitfire tried everything in her power not to faint right now. She was standing before, possibly, the very pony that trained _her_ trainer… And he was asking to join her unit! "I'll do my best, sir! And I do not plan on going easy on your group, either, sir!" She saluted again, her military instincts kicking in.

"I expect no less, Captain Spitfire." Sky Spear walked passed her, with the contingent of bat ponies he had brought. They all formed up with the new recruits, and saluted. "Night Guard Wonderbolt Recruits, reporting for duty, Captain Spitfire!"

She saluted him back, and nodded. "Well then, time to get to work! Two hundred laps around the Drill Field, on the double!" With a loud 'yes, ma'am!' both groups of recruits shot off, starting their training. Spitfire looked back at the bat pony, smiling, before she broke her military bearing, and hugged the older brother figure she had while growing up. "It's good to see you again, Big Bro." She whispered, making Night Claw laugh a bit.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" He asked her, the Wonderbolt Captain shaking her head. "Oh well, I got used to it so long ago… Still has a ring to it."

"Better! You treated me like your baby sister for so long, and helped me become the mare I am today." She gave him a confident grin. "And I heard about your little romance with the Princess, you lucky dog."

Night Claw shrugged. "What can I say? She's always had a place in my dark heart." He chuckled, the two sharing a laugh.

All this time, Rainbow Dash just couldn't get over how buddy-buddy the two of them were being! Her jaw dropped far as it could possibly go. " _I-I'll never get used to knowing this… And he never told us he was like Spitfire's older brother, either!_ " Her mind race, watching the two… She was definitely getting a sibling vibe from the two of them, and was seriously hoping she wouldn't have to be weirded out like this for very much longer. " _Twilight and Sky Spear oooowe me._ "


	24. Chapter 24

_**Huuuuuh… You guys really did like those past few chapters, haha. Glad I was able to make you all happy! Now then, let us get started with the new-? *knock knock knock* Eh? I didn't order anything, nor expecting any company. Excuse me, while I go take care of this. You all enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Night Claw and Twilight smiled at each other, today being a very special day for the couple. While they walked, the town kept watching their exchange and merely smiled at how the two were treating today. But they didn't matter, at least to Night Claw, because the stallion had something special planned for the mare, something he knew she'd love. "So, Night, where are you taking me for Hearts and Hooves day?" Twilight asked, smiling up to him before the stallion pecked a kiss on top of her head.

"Secret." He simply replied, earning a pout from the princess.

"Oh, but you've been hiding this whole time, can't I at least have a little hint." She asked, giving him an adorable smile.

Night Claw chuckled at her statement, before shrugging his shoulders. "Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I gave a hint. Smart, as you are, I bet you my armor you'd figure it out in a few seconds. Mmm… Five, if my calculations are correct." He said, the princess suddenly blushing at his compliment on her intellect.

"I-I can wait then." She said, looking away from the batpony and smiling. She had to admit, Night Claw really knew how to get to her and make her feel special. Though, if she thought about it, such a thing should be expected. He knew her so well, since she was just a foal. " _I hope he enjoys the present I got for him._ " Twilight thought, looking up at the unarmored pony.

The memory of her telling him not to put on the armor, actually made her giggle a bit. Night Claw kept mentioning that they could be attacked, and he should be ready at any moment. However, she countered with the obvious thing, his brothers could easily handle it while he got her to safety. That silenced his argument rather quickly and gave a defeated sigh. Now, he actually had his mane straightened, and coat washed while smelling quite nice to the mare. She enjoyed every bit of company he gave, and was surprised how well he cleaned up. Then again, this could have been the work of Diamond Arrow, the Night Lord born from nobility.

"Well then, I do hope we can enjoy whatever it is you're planning, Night Claw… And no one tries to interrupt us?" Twilight said, giving him a sly smile, while the stallion nodded.

"Agreed…" He suddenly gave an irritated sigh. "We haven't had a chance to spend Hearts and Hooves together in a long while, so maybe we'll get a chance to this time." The two suddenly laughed, as they continued down the Ponyville Street.

 **-Some Strange Realm-**

A cloaked figure, his eyes glowing amber from behind the hood, slinked across the stone wall of a castle like building. He was hyperventilating, seeming like he was panicking about something, while looking around the hallway. "Oh man, oh man, oh man… I hope they can distract him long enough for me to actually _do_ this…" He whispered, rubbing the back of his hood with a cloaked hand. "How those seven convinced me to attempt this, is beyond me. I mean, this is freaking suicide!" The cloaked figure made his way through the hallway, almost to the very room he was aiming for. "Ok, almost there, and they should still be distracting him. All I need to do, is sneak in and grab the-!?"

"Hiya!" A young girl's voice shouted from behind the cloaked figure, about making him leapt out from said cloak. He quickly turned around, to see a small alicorn filly looking up at him with an inquisitive look on her face. To him, she looked like a miniature Twilight except for the fact her coat was silver, and her mane was blonde with a white streak. "I'm Silver Star, who are you?"

"Uh…" The cloaked figure said, looking around for the one who actually owned this place. "I-I'm Hood. Yeah, Mr. Hood, it is nice to meet you, Star Shine." He said, smiling at her.

"Mr. Hood? That's a funny name… Hey, are you one of Daddy's friends?" She asked him, tilting her head. "If so, why aren't you talking with daddy? Though, he is talking to those nice mares outside right now… Oh!" Silver Star suddenly got an excited look on her face. "Are you here to review daddy's newest story?"

 _Mr. Hood_ couldn't help but feel that the filly was just too. Freaking. Adorable right now, though her suggestion actually gave him an idea. "Y-Yeah, I'm here to review his newest story. He had me go on ahead, while he talks to those seven mares outside. However," Mr. Hood looked around, rubbing the back of his head. "I seem to have gotten lost." He had to play her game, for now. If the filly felt like he was an intruder, even for a second, she would probably alert her "daddy" to his presence… Then, it would be game over for him.

"You're silly, Mr. Hood! Daddy's Study is just ahead." She said, trotting past him and went up to the nearby door. "This is his study, but I'm not allowed to go in there without him." She gave a sigh, looking down at the ground. "He said it is dangerous in there, at times… But, he does let me go in with him! Then reads me the story he made about me!" Silver Star lit up again, her adorableness level actually causing Mr. Hood to want to actually melt.

"W-Well, if your father's mind is what I have heard, it would be dangerous to enter that room without him, or being on the same level." Mr. Hood said, smiling behind his cloaked hood.

"Oooh… Are you a writer too!?" Silver Star said, smiling at him.

Mr. Hood gave a nod. "I am, yes. However, I'm a lesser known author, one your father is giving the chance to learn a thing or two from." He said, moving past the filly. "I'll just go inside, and find that story. I remember the name, don't worry." He waved goodbye to the filly.

"Bye Mr. Hood!" Silver Star said, waving goodbye as the man walked into the study. "He was silly, though… A lot of daddy's friends are silly." The filly smiled before bouncing down the hallway, back to where ever she was heading before running into _Mr. Hood._

But, inside the Study, Mr. Hood was not doing what the filly thought. He was searching through every notebook and bag of papers he could find, searching for the book he was looking for. "Where is it… Where is it… I don't think they can buy me much more time…" He grumbled, going through book and paper alike. His panic became even worse, the moment he heard a large door slam shut outside of the study, obvious from down the hall. "Crap! Out of time!" He said, quickly heading towards the door but accidently knocked down a stack of books.

When he knelt down, to place them back where they were and hide his infiltration, one of them caught his eye. The book was midnight blue, boardered with a brass color. Its words were etched into the cover, like some seamstress had spent at least four days making it. A smile appeared within his hood, as he read the book's title.

"Found you! Now, to make a copy." He muttered, moving his hand over the book itself, an orange glow appearing over his sleeve. Within seconds, a second book appeared, one that looked just like the original. Mr. Hood placed the book back where it belonged, taking the copy with him and disappearing from sight.

 **-Just Outside of the Realm-**

Mr. Hood reappeared on some strange rock formation, letting out a sigh as he held the copied book against his chest. "Made it…" He muttered, before another voice spoke up.

"Did you get what you were sent in for?" It was that of a mare, but the voice was echoed.

Mr. Hood turned to see seven cloaked mares, all looking at him. He could feel their sadistic gazes on him, something just made him sick working with them… But, it was either this or they'll kill him. Plus, the bonus was that he got to end the book's story, and he just gave a light laugh in return. "I got it, but barely. By the time I found it, he was almost back in the study." Mr. Hood replied, the seven mares laughing a bit.

"Yeah, we couldn't really hold his attention for much longer. Something about us rubbed him off wrong." Another one said, her voice sounding normal but it was all kinds of twisted. "Though, the Mistress seemed to be able to talk to him a lot better than us."

"Yeah! But if we'd fought, I would have soooo kicked has ass!" Another mare said, her voice almost robotic, as she floated up into the air a bit. "He didn't look all that tough!"

"Looks can be deceiving." The lead mare said, whose voice echoed with some sadistic tone. "The entire time we stood in front of him, I could feel the raw magical energy emitting from his body…. Count ourselves lucky I was able to conceal ourselves in front of him. I have the feeling, if he figured out who we were…" The whole group looked at the lead mare. "It would have been the end of us, even Mr. Hood over there."

"You don't have to tell me that, _Mistress_. After all, I read some of his stories. You have to be strong to create such universes." Mr. Hood said, holding the book tightly against his chest. "Say, you never did say what we would do with the book after we got it copied…"

"You'll be keeping an eye on it, Mr. Hood, while we invade Equestria to wreak utter chaos. With the book in our possession, or at least a copy of it, none of that Kingdom's defenders could possibly stop us." He lead mare said, giving off a twisted laugh. "It'll be like lambs to the slaughter."

"Quick question." Mr. Hood interrupted her laugh, the mare motioning for him to continue. "What are we going to do with those Night Guard Legion ponies? After all, those guys are powerful and aren't normal… Going toe to toe with them, even powerful as you lot are, is dangerous."

The lead mare let out another twisted laugh, glancing behind her as a portal opened up. "Oh, I've already thought of a way to fight them, at least the lead one with Princess Sparkle." A stallion, cloaked, walked out of the portal. Compared to the mares, he was rather large… Built, and made for war. "I was able to contract a new ally to our cause, one that seems to have a vendetta against Celestia."

"If you say so, Mistress…" Mr. Hood said, eyeing the stallion that just appeared. When a pair of blood red eyes glowed behind the hood itself, he about dropped the book in fear. _No freaking way! She got that kind of guy to come!? T-T-That's impossible!_ He thought, holding the book even tighter against his chest. _Oh man, this is becoming the worst mistake I've ever made, in my whole life…._

 **-Just Outside of Ponyville, Night Time-**

Twilight couldn't believe the day she had with Night Claw. First, the Princess thought he was just taking her out to eat at Ponyville's fanciest restaurant, using his status to gain them entry but also had a reservation just in case. The food there was unbelievable, the best she's ever tasted. Not even Canterlot Castle's Royal Cooks could have compared to such a thing! Though, that wasn't the end of their date.

When Luna started to raise her moon, the stallion took Twilight to his favorite spot in Ponyville's Park. She found it strange he would take her there, during the night, since they often visited it during the day. But, she humored the stallion when he asked for her to lay down on a blanket, which was preset for the couple. Twilight smiled up at him, as Night Claw laid down next to her. "What are you planning, Night?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"You'll see, soon." He said to her, nuzzling the mare's cheek. "You will love it, trust me."

Twilight smiled, nuzzling him back. "Spending Hearts and Hooves Day with you, was more than enough for me, Night… You know that." Twilight said, giggling at another thought. "Though, I'm surprised Soul Hunter was so willing to foalsit Scootaloo for us."

"Soul Hunter, strangely enough, offered. He agreed that you and I needed this day together, and being the older brother he is… Made sure we got it." Night Claw sighed, the former Apothecary and Captain of the Tenth Company was older than him, which mean he _was_ the older brother. Just… Felt strange to treat him so, now. His ear suddenly perked up, Night Claw catching the sound of something, and looked up at the night sky. "It's starting."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, before she looked up to where he was looking. Then, her jaw dropped completely. "N-No way…" She muttered, eyes going wide while a smile crept on to her muzzle.

The night sky was lit up, as shooting stars raced across the midnight blue void. They looked like streaks of an artist's paint, lighting their way across the canvas and creating a breath taking image. There were even a few large ones, crossing the smaller ones. To Twilight's surprise, there were even a few creating designs in the sky while they passed by.

"H-How did you know about this? Better yet, how is this even happening? The next Shooting Star Festival isn't until another two months!" Twilight asked, amazed at all the lights and designs dancing across the Night Sky.

"I spoke to Princess Luna and convinced her, with the help of my Lord, if she could do this one special thing for me." Night Claw answered, smiling up at the shooting stars. "Told her it was for you, a sign of what lengths I'm willing to go just to give you a perfect ending."

Twilight looked up at him, smiling at the stallion. "And what, might I ask, did it cost you to do this?" She asked him.

Night Claw gave an annoyed sigh, obviously the deal being one he didn't like. "If Princess Luna and my Lord had a foal, I would be the one foalsitting it for the first couple of years…. Sadists." His last comment actually made Twilight burst into laughter, tears falling down her cheeks at the image of Night Claw actually taking care of a newborn foal. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up-!"

He was silenced the moment she stopped and kissed him. When she backed away from his muzzle, Night Claw was still frozen in surprise by it. "Thank you, Night Claw… You're the best coltfriend a mare could ask for." She whispered, the batpony able to hear her, while laying into his larger body.

Night Claw smiled, opening his wing up and wrapping it around the smaller Princess. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered. "Anything… For my dearest Princess." He whispered back, before the two returned to enjoy the Shooting Stars.

Though, they both went wide eyed, and blushed in embarrassment, when the words. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sir Night Claw! Love, Princess Luna and Prince Night Haunter." Written with the stars, along with crude images of both alicorns smirking at them.

"They're _so_ going to get it, for that." The two said, a deadpanned look on both of their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

_***Pops head out of a pile of paper* Huh… Sorry! Didn't see you there, everyone. Finished the next Chapter rather early. You guys might like it! *sees a Military Article falling down* THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATER! *grabs* Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Five**_

The day was just another day in Ponyville, Night Claw was walking with Twilight down the town's street. He was in his armor, because of the fact she was attending some ceremony to celebrate the victory over Tirek, twice. She was wearing her royal dress, and Scootaloo was also dressed up since she was technically a princess now. The stallion smiled at how they looked, and was looking forward to seeing his brothers again. Soul Hunter had told him that he, Sky Spear, War Sage, and Diamond Arrow will be there to represent Night Haunter. Something about the Lord of Night couldn't attend because of some strange migraines he was getting… The gift of foresight must still be getting to him, somehow.

Night Claw shook his head, there was no time for such thoughts. Today was a happy day, and he knew that more of his brothers will be hidden among the crowd. Every Night Lord was able to get a new life, a new destiny, here in Equestria, those still loyal to their father of course. Some, within the short time of being here, were even able to find love like he did. There was even a rumor that Sky Spear and Rainbow Dash have been seen together, and he knew that War Sage and Applejack were often working the apple fields together and relaxing with each other nearby.

"Hey, dad, will we see grandpa today?" Scootaloo asked, looking up at the armored stallion.

Night Claw shook his head. "Sorry, Scootaloo, but Night Haunter will not be able to make it today. He has fallen rather ill, migraines preventing him to think straight." He told her, the filly frowning at the thought of not getting to see her grandfather. "But your uncles Soul Hunter, War Sage, Diamond Arrow, and Sky Spear; will be here." Night Claw grinned at her.

"Really!?" Scootaloo instantly brightened up, smiling up at her. "Uncle Sky Spear promised he would show me some of his new moves the next time he was in Ponyville!"

Both Twilight and Night Claw laughed at her reaction, both nodding. "Yes, but you must be on your best behavior, Scootaloo." Twilight said, the two walking up to the Town Hall, Mayor Mare waiting with the four Night Guard representatives. "We have a royal duty to preform here."

"Yes, mom…" Scootaloo said, tugging at her dress a little. "But… Why do I have to wear this dress? It makes me look so… Girly." Night Claw laughed a bit, at her description of how she felt.

"Yes, Scootaloo. As a Princess, you have to look accordingly for official ceremonies." Twilight explained, Scootaloo nodding to her. "Now… Let us get this started."

When they approached the stage, the four representatives instantly saw them and walked up to the three. "Brother, Princess Twilight, and young Scootaloo." War Sage said, his thick armor clanking against his body with each movement. "It is good to see you three again, sorry I haven't dropped by to visit. The Apple Fields needed quite the tending to." He chuckled a bit, remembering how many trees he accidently broke and Applejack scolding him.

"It is quite alright, War Sage." Night Claw said, giving a nod of respect to the Legion Hero. "And, as always, it is an honor to stand in the presence of the four of you." The five Night Guards shared a bit of a laugh before Scootaloo rushed up to Sky Spear.

"Uncle Sky Spear! Uncle Sky Spear! Are you going to show me some of your moves, while you're in Ponyville?" She asked him, smiling brightly.

The Night Guard Captain laughed a bit, before nodding. "Sure will, kid. Just got to wait until after the ceremony, and I'll show you some of the moves that even the Wonderbolts were impressed with." Sky Spear told her, the filly stomping her hooves in excitement.

Soul Hunter suddenly cut in. "Sorry to be the ender of such a reunion, but we do have something to tend to at the moment." The unicorn said, as the seven went back on to stage. "The crowds will be here soon, and I hear that they are excited at what the Princess is going to say during the ceremony… Along with what _we_ , the Night Guard Legion, would say once the Princess is done with her speech."

"Who will speak for us, Honorable Prophet?" Night Claw asked, trying to remain respectful to one of their Legion's Legends.

"Don't call me Prophet…" Soul Hunter reprimanded. "As for who, I think the honor should be yours, Night Claw. You have been representing us far longer in Equestria, it is only right that you seem like the lead. Ehm… Pony, for the ceremony." The other three nodded, in agreement to Soul Hunter's words.

"Really? Well… I guess it makes sense." Night Claw said, surprised that three of the Legion's most iconic leaders would step down, and let some lowly Legionnaire speak instead of them. "I will be sure to make our father proud." The Night Guards nodded, before all four of them took their position on the stage, Mayor Mare standing with Scootaloo. Twilight moved to the podium, preparing her cards, while Night Claw took his position next to her, making himself look like her stalwart guardian.

The citizens of Ponyville started to slowly make their way towards the Town Hall. While Twilight's urge to be early and have everything prepared much earlier beforehand was annoying to both Night Claw and Scootaloo, they had to admit it helped with situations like this. The entire group were prepared and looked their best for the occasion. Even her friends arrived just before the others, Pinkie Pie being absent for once, though only Rarity dressed up for the occasion while the others made sure they looked presentable…. Rainbow Dash wearing her Wonderbolt uniform. They stood next to the Night Guard representatives.

Once the town had gathered, Twilight smiled and started. "Thank you, everypony, for showing up to this ceremony! As you know, there has been much going on in Equestria… With the attack by Sombra, and even Chrysalis' attempt with foalnapping Scootaloo." The filly shivered for a moment, but smiled when Night Claw glanced at her, and nodded. "But one thing we have overcame, marked how strong our community has become. It was the defeat of the villain, Tirek. Not once, but twice!"

The crowds all cheered at the mentioning of the centaur's defeat. Many of the ponies, who were in Ponyville that day, believe everything was coming to an end at the centaur's second return. Their protectors, even the Terror Guard, couldn't defeat him… But what happened afterwards, gave them all hope that Equestria could never fall.

"Our home was almost destroyed, when Tirek returned with far more power than anypony could have thought… That is, until the return of our world's greatest defenders, who defeated the centaur in battle! The Night Guard Legion!" Twilight motioned to the four representatives, who stood proudly, and rather heroic for the old time terror warriors. "As such, Princess Celestia has made a decree that says: All Night Guards, while remain hidden among the public eyes, are hence forth made Equestria's Elite Disaster Response Force. Every Legionnaire has already sworn their alliegence to Equestria, as their Lord has been made one of Equestria's royal members… Unfortunately, Prince Night Haunter could not make it today, but Sir Night Claw is here to speak on his behalf."

Twilight nodded to her Terror Guard, who returned the nod and walked up to the podium. "Thank you, my Princess." He said, Twilight nodding to Night Claw, as he turned his attention back to the crowd. "I apologize for our father's absence, it seems he has fallen ill due to a strange ability he was gifted with, since birth." The crowd all nodded, understanding why the prince wasn't able to make it. "But, since I have been the longest attending member of the Night Guard Legion in Equestria… I was chosen to announce that our Legion will stand guard over Equestria, and fight off any foe that dares to appears, in order to disrupt the peace and harmony of the land… Allowing me to have the feeling, that we'll be working directly under the four Princesses, especially Princess Sparkle, and-?" Screams of terror caught Night Claw's, along with those on stage, attention. It was coming from Ponyville's train station. "Brothers, with me, quickly!" He announced, opening his wings and soaring off towards the train station, the other four rushing off in the same direction.

"Scootaloo, stay with Mayor Mare!" Twilight said, the filly nodding and remained next to the older mare, while she ran up to her friends. "We need to hurry, girls, no telling what is going on." They nodded, and followed Twilight in the same direction the five Night Guards went.

 **-Ponyville Train Station-**

Night Claw and the four Night Guards arrived, just as a train of injured ponies started to scramble for the town. Before they could go any further, than they already had, the Night Guards landed right in front of them. "Night Haunter's Claws, everypony! What happened?" Night Claw yelled, the ponies all cowering in fear or eyes wide. Some were so badly injured, the five were surprised they could stand. "Is there anypony able to say something to me? If so, step forward! I am Night Claw, Terror Guard of Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"A-Ah can!" A yellow stallion said, as he weakly walked up. He had some sort of apple cutie mark on his flank, which lead Night Claw to believe he was kin to Applejack. The stallion was really injured, he had large gashes all cross his body, not meant to kill him… Just to maim him, preventing the earth pony from working the fields for a while. "Braeburn, sir… Me and my family were fleein' from Apploosa. Our home was attacked by seven cloaked mares and one cloaked stallion, all really powerful. We didn't stand a chance! Especially with that weird, cloaked, creature with them. He stood upright, on his back legs!"

Night Claw nodded, as more started to pour from the train. "I understand your fear, Braeburn… I'll inform the Princess right away, then prepare a relief force to meet these attackers head on." He said, the other four nodding.

However, just before they could set off, the Elements arrived on scene. "Braeburn! What in tarnation is goin-… What in Equestria happened to you, partner!?" Applejack practically screamed, upon seeing her cousin in such a condition.

"Apploosa was attacked, by nine figures, from what I was told…" Night Claw said, allowing Braeburn to save his weakened breath. "I was getting ready to come inform you six, along with prepare a relief force to meet these attackers."

Twilight nodded, smiling at how quickly Night Claw was already working. "We'll see to the injured ponies, and see to it that they get medical attention… Any idea what could have done this?"

Sky Spear walked over to one of the injured ponies, eyeing their injuries, while Soul Hunter joined him. "They're sloppy, whoever they are. These wounds are shallow, but deep enough to maim their targets. But, luckily, they'll heal within the week." Sky Spear noted, Soul Hunter agreeing with his conclusion.

"Looking at the others, I can tell they are indeed powerful. To do so much damage, to so few, shows this… And judging by some, they actually have firearms." Soul Hunter said, examining one of the ponies, who had four bullet holes in her side. "This one will require emergency care, right away. Her condition is critical." Rarity nodded, and rushed over to the mare. Her horn glowed, and within a blink of an eye… They vanished in a teleportation spell.

"Firearms? Must be the work of the bipedal one…" Night Claw said, thinking on the matter.

"How exactly did you escape, Braeburn?" War Sage asked, walking up to comfort the panicked Applejack. "Judging by how injured you all are, these attackers were preparing to finish you all off."

"That's the weirdest thing…. Ah couldn't believe my own eyes, and I saw it!" The group turned their attention to the injured earth pony, interests peaked. "Some really big dragons, obviously way older than the Princesses, showed up and bought us enough time before flying away. From what we could tell, something had possessed them until we had gotten away… Going so far as to follow the train until we were at a safe distance."

"That is strange… Dragons wouldn't help Ponies; they would rather attack us." Twilight said, looking up at Night Claw. "Any idea how to get ahold of your brothers for this, Night?"

"I'll have to go to Canterlot. Most joined the Royal Guard, and are protecting our Lor-?" Before he could finish, a group of Night Guard Stallions, wearing their armor and battle ready, suddenly appeared in a flash of navy blue energy.

"Sir Night Claw! Word from Prince Night Haunter!" One, presumably the squad Sergeant, yelled out. He rushed up to Night Claw, and had a note float up to him.

Night Claw instantly took the note, and ripped it open. When he pulled it out, and read it, he was shocked. "Dear Night Claw… I already know about your situation, and what you plan to do. I have a total of three companies of Night Guards preparing to meet with you, at the Train Station. Please wait, until they're able to teleport to your location. Sign, Lord Night Haunter." He looked at the others, who all had strange looks on their faces… Though, before long, more and more flashes of navy blue occurred, as large numbers of Night Guard Legionnaires started to appear.

"That's the gift of foresight for you…" Sky Spear said, with a grin. "Three Companies of the Night Guards Legion. Whoever these nine are, I highly doubt they'll stand a chance against this number." He continued, looking at the others. "Ready, brothers?"

The group nodded, while Night Claw looked to Twilight. "Take everypony back to the town… We'll head out and meet these invaders head on, Twilight." He smiled at her, while the princess gained a worried look. "I don't want anything to happen to you or Scootaloo, so stay safe."

She nodded to him, but couldn't help but ask. "How will you get there, in time? I doubt the train's crew would dare return to Applooosa and we can't get the train turned around so quickly." Twilight started shifting her hooves at the thought of wasting time.

Night Claw grinned. "We'll head there ourselves. Remember? We aren't normal ponies, what is a sprint to you, is a light jog to us." He assured, before turning to face the Legionnaires. "Brothers! To Apploosa! Equestria is under attack, and by Night Haunter's name, we will not allow anypony to harm our home! Ave Dominus Nox!" Night Claw quickly turned around, and rushed off towards Apploosa, the warriors all roared 'Ave Dominus Nox!' before following their commander.

"Be careful, Night Claw…" Twilight muttered, watching the Terror Guard take to the sky, with a few squadrons of Night Guard Bat Ponies.

"Don't worry, Twilight… I'm sure he'll be fine." Fluttershy said, with a smile.

"Ya, we have our own job ta worry about." Applejack said, helping Braeburn stand. "We got a lot of ponies ta take to the hospital, so we better get a move on."

Twilight nodded, smiling at her friends. "I'll go and get more help from Ponyville, you girls go ahead and get who you can. I bet Rarity has already informed the hospital of the surplus of patients coming in." The princess quickly teleported away, to inform Mayor Mare, while the other four start to work.

 **-Sometime later, just outside of Apploosa-**

The Night Guard Reaction Force descended upon the small town, from all directions and in their own formations. "Ave Dominus Nox!" Night Claw wailed from the sky, his screech shattering windows, while more joined in his deafing call! Before long, all groups going for the small country town met each other at the town center… With no opposition.

"What in the Night Haunter's name? Where did they go?" Sky Spear said, stabbing his spear into the ground and letting out an irritated sigh. "From what I've learned, the nearest town was in the direction we came from, and going the other way is suicide unless you're one of those Buffalo that wonder this land."

"I don't know…" Soul Hunter said, eyeing the town suspiciously. "And I don't like this. Every fiber of my being is yelling that this is either an ambush, or we've been tricked."

"I agree." War Sage said, walking over to the damaged Town Hall. The structure was damaged, but it wasn't to the point to cause the building to collapse on itself. "Whoever attacked this town, didn't go through with it all the way. They let the ponies live, and get away, despite having to fight dragons. They could have easily waited, and caught up to them, yet didn't." He looked around and noticed none of the buildings were beyond repair. "Plus, their attacks were meant to maim the villagers, and the buildings are minorly damaged. Which means, everything would have been back to normal in two weeks' time…. This wasn't an attack; this was a diversion."

"Diversion from where? We travelled all the way from Ponyville, they would have _had_ to cross our forces first, teleporting or not." Diamond Arrow said, looking at the senior members of the group.

"That I don't know, we'll have to consult a map of Equestria to find out." War Sage said, shaking his armored head.

"Regardless." Night Claw looked around, his keen eyes searching for any signs of the attackers. "Whoever did this, isn't here. Which means, they are probably preparing to attack another town or city in Equestria." He turned back, and looked at the other senior members. "We have to get back, and report to our Lord about this. One or more of them are using firearms, and the ponies are _not_ prepared to combat such a thing." He growled a bit, eyes narrowing. "We may even have to transform, in order to fight them. The armor issued to us, isn't graded to ward off rounds."

The leaders all nodded, in agreement, before they rushed off with their forces. Hell bent on arriving in Canterlot before another attack occurs.

 **-Manehatten-**

Nine figures stood atop one of the large buildings of the city. They looked down at the unsuspecting victims, and some even laughed at it. "Think those Night Guards bought our bait?" One asked, licking her lips a bit.

"Of course they did. Despite those dragons jumping in, we all made sure that there were enough survivors to spread word about our attack." The lead mare said, her voice echoing with each word. "Now then, time for us to wreak havoc on this city. The scale of damage we can cause here will be much greater…. And who knows, we might run into a Night Guard and test our skills on them." She laughed, joined in by the six other mares.

While they laughed, the cloaked figure sighed, and nodded in agreement with them. " _Man, if he finds out about this, I'm soooo screwed. It's a good thing I was able to call those dragons, or else I would be dead when he did._ " He thought, soon joining the others in their leap towards the city.


	26. Chapter 26

_***Continues to write on his work desk, quill moving faster than even possible* Too many ideas, too little time. Go ahead and observe what is going on! I'll be done in a moment, promise!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Six**_

Manehatten was in chaos! The city's citizens were trying their best to escape their attackers, but the nine cloaked figures were powerful. The bipedal one, just watched as the other eight attacked anyone they saw. There was no killing, for some odd reason they did not wish to kill their victims…. Only maim, and injure. It is strange, and he shook his head while opening the book. " _The Night Guard are on approach to Canterlot… They'll hear about our attack, and be on their way here._ " Mr. Hood thought, as he looked up from the strange book.

Every word in the book was appearing on paper, as things transpired. It was almost like the book is recording their actions. Mr. Hood just smirked behind his cloak, shaking his head at the mere thought of _where_ he got this book. Many would have thought it suicide, none would attempt such a thing. However, the original seven weren't the type to say no to, and Mr. Hood wanted to live when they trapped him. So, now, he is causing so much damage, to such innocent ponies…. All so they can state their thirst for chaos and destruction, along with their strange vendetta against the Mane Six.

"Hey, Hood Boy! Are you going to join in on the fun, or just stand there staring at that book!?" The robotic sounding Mare yelled out, flying over to him.

Mr. Hood looked up at her, tilting his hooded head. "Someone must keep an eye on what transpires where we are not. When the Night Guard come, I'll alert you eight to it, so we may act accordingly." He simply stated, the mare growling a bit before she pointed a strange barrel at him.

"Either fight, or die… Those are your choices." She demanded, the weapon powering up.

"Leave him." The lead mare said, making the robotic sounding one turn to look at her. "We need to make sure they do not catch us by surprise, before everything is ready…. Remember, right now, we're drawing them away from Ponyville."

The robotic sounding mare shook her head, before rushing off to cause more damage. " _Safe… If only I could say the same for those here in the city._ " Mr. Hood thought, watching the damaged being done.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Night Claw and the four leaders rushed into the castle, the Royal Guard opening the doors to them. "Princess! We returned quickly, as possible-!" They all came to a halt, the moment they noticed Night Haunter standing with the Sun Princess, and quickly knelt before their Lord.

"Lord Night Haunter, apologies for our intrusion." The five Night Guards said, together, in a respectful manner.

"Now is not the time, my sons." Night Haunter said, as the two alicorns turned to face the five. "It seems we were tricked into a distraction... Now things have gotten out of hand."

"My lord, what do you mean?" Night Claw asked, daring to raise his head and look up at the alicorn stallion.

Night Haunter nodded to Celestia, who smiled and returned the nod before stepping before the five leaders. "Manehatten is under attack by nine individuals. Seven mares, one stallion, and one humanoid. We have no idea who they are, they bare strange cloaks that hide their faces and bodies. Though, we do know that one is an alicorn and there is a unicorn with her, both using their magic to cause unbelievable damage. Then there are two pegasi wielding 'firearms', as Night Haunter said." She looked at the stallion, who nodded, before she continued. "Then there is one pegasi that actually uses a strange sonic attack that destroys everything in front of her… The other two mares seem to just be rather strong, though one of them somehow slides wherever she goes. As for the stallion?" She ponders for a moment, thinking of how to explain it. "He seems to be a pegasi, but he is rather large and strikes quickly and devastatingly."

Night Haunter step next to her, eyeing them. "The Night Guard Legion forces are to deploy straight to Manehatten, immediately. Go there, and stop these nine beings…. Show no mercy, show no remorse…. Go my sons, in Midnight Clad." The four became shocked, wondering if their Lord was serious.

"My Lord, you mean…" Soul Hunter asked, stepping forward, as the alicorn stallion nodded.

"When you engage them… Show them your true power, and overwhelm them with the might that is within the Sons of the VIII Legion. Bring my Wrath, not as Night Guards… But as Night _Lords_." He ordered, the four snapping to attention and salute him. "We bring the Night!"

"Ave Dominus Nox!" With that, the four quickly left the chambers, rushing off for their newest hunt.

"Are you sure about this, Night Haunter?" Celestia asked, looking to the stallion.

"There is no other choice, Celestia… We must stop them, before any damage is done. My sons will decimate them, before they can actually react." He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "Hopefully, your local police force have evacuated the city so that they won't be seen in their forms."

Celestia nodded. "Agreed… Spotting a Night Lord will cause much hysteria for my little ponies." She shook her head, thinking about the consequences. "I hope they are away from that destruction being caused, and when the Night Lords join in the fray."

 **-Manehatten, a bit later-**

The once great metropolis was nearly in a state of ruin. Giant skyscrapers had large chunks blown from their stone towers, the streets were littered with rubble from falling debris. To say they caused havoc within the city, was an understatement. It would be shocking if anyone could return the city to what it once was, let alone make it livable again. Many ponies were also harmed during their attack, but luckily Mr. Hood prevented any deaths from occurring by using the powerful magic book within his grasp to whisk them away to safety. That was their agreement for this part, and keeping an eye out for the Night Guard Relief Force…. No ponies were to be harmed.

When Mr. Hood noticed the book was glowing, indicating that a change had occurred within its pages, he quickly opened it. His glowing eyes scanned the words on the page, quickly reading through like a professional reader. They suddenly went wide, shocked at the speed he saw. " _They'll be here in a matter of minutes!_ " His mind screamed, before he looked up to the lead mare. "Mistress! They'll be here soon, within the next ten minutes! The Relief Force is moving much faster than we predicted!" Mr. Hood called out, catching the mare's attention before she flew down to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, walking up to the bipedal being.

Mr. Hood gave a nod, and showed her the book. "They aren't far from the city's bridge. Soon, their Air Corps will be swarming us, their ground forces cutting off any escape without the use of magic." He answered, the cloaked alicorn mare reading the book herself, and nodding.

"Alright…" Her horn suddenly glowed, as a dark purple flare shot up into the air, signaling the others. Within seconds, six of the group suddenly flew over, wondering what was going on. "The Night Guard are almost here, time is up. Once they arrive, our friend here will teleport us to where we need to be." She explained, the others nodded.

Mr. Hood recounted the numbers, and tilted his head. "I only count seven of you… Where is the eighth?" He asked, looking for the missing earth pony mare.

The lead mare suddenly let out an echoing laugh, smirking behind her hood. "Oh, I sent her off for a personal mission… Something to help our initial attack on the real targets." She said, turning to face the direction of Manehatten's bridge… Silhouettes of ponies appearing within the distance. "Here they come…"

" _Good thing I had the fifth stay behind…_ " Mr. Hood thought, watching two of the silhouettes coming straight for them, at high speed.

To their surprise, two large bat ponies slammed right into the ground in front of them, causing a large crater to appear under their hooves. Both large, armored, stallions glared at them. "I am Night Claw; this is Sky Spear… And we have come for you, Invaders." The lead batpony said, both growling as Sky Spear readied his weapon.

The lead mare gave a strange cackle. "Have you now? Well then, it was a good thing we were expecting you, Night Claw of the Night Guard Legion." She said, looking back at Mr. Hood. "Servant? If you would… I rather not dally here."

Mr. Hood gave a nod, opening the book in front of him, strange runes appearing around the eight of them. Both Night Claw and Sky Spear noticed it was a teleportation spell of some kind, and leapt straight for the hooded humanoid being! But the alicorn mare quickly put up a barrier, causing the two to only be deflected. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" The robotic sounding mare said, causing Mr. Hood to become irritated.

" _You_ try using this book, see how much strain you'll be under." He retorted, as they started to glow.

The lead mare grinned, Mr. Hood spell was about to take them where they wished to be. "We'll see you soon, _Night Claw_ , dearest… Back home." Those were her last words, the mare sounding sultry a bit, before they disappeared in a flash of white energy! Night Claw growling, and suddenly roaring his frustration.

"Where do you think they went, Night Claw?" Sky Spear asked, stabbing the spear into the ground.

"Where else? They drew us to Appleoosa, then they had us go from Canterlot to Manehatten. Now, she said she'll see me 'Back home'." He growled, as they both said the answer at the same time. "Ponyville."

 **-Few minutes ago, Ponyville-**

"Are you sure you didn't want to go with your brothers, Void Dancer?" Pinkie asked, bouncing next to the gray Night Guard earth pony. "I mean, seemed like you wanted to go, too."

Void Dancer shook his head. "No, I think they had everything under control, Pinkie, they wouldn't need me… Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get for all those Get Well Soon Parties at the Hospital." He grinned at her. "What kind of assistant would I be if I left you alone with so much work?"

Pinkie put a hoof over her muzzle, forgetting about that. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" She giggled, the bubbly pink party pony making Void Dancer even laugh. "What would I do without you, Void?"

"Lose your head?" He asked, tilting his head in thought.

"Truuuuuuuuuue…. So, we doing the surprise together?" She asked him, stopping in front of the stallion.

"How about you go on ahead, I'll catch up." He asked her, smiling at the party pony.

"Okie dokie lokie~!" She sing sang, bouncing off towards the Ponyville Hospital.

Vandread, or Void Dancer as he calls himself now, couldn't tell Pinkie Pie about how he felt like he couldn't fight alongside his brothers now, not after all he's done…. Not after having such a terrible Daemon within his body, and practically signing the death sentence of many brothers. Though, having such a scar upon his soul, allowed the veteran warrior to have a sixth sense for chaotic entities… Like the one that has been watching them from a nearby alley way for a while now. "I know you're there… You can come out now." He glanced back at the alley, as a robed earth pony mare walked out.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, her voice was sickly twisted… And sounded like drool was running off it behind that hood.

"After having your soul scarred by a Daemon of Chaos… You gain a sixth sense for chaotic beings." Void Dancer started to walk towards her, the mare smirking behind her hood and backed into the darkness of the alleyway. "I see you read my mind, I rather not fight while out in the open, in front of everypony."

"And I rather eat my fill, in peace… Not having to waste energy chasing down anypony who sees me." She said, cackling a bit. For some reason, Void Dancer _hated_ that laugh. He wasn't much of a laughing man, nor one for humor… However, Pinkie Pie's laughter actually made him smile. But this one, the one that this mare gave, was the complete opposite. It was dark, it was strange, it reminded him of some laughing scavenger that wanted to eat its fill on some remnant flesh it found. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Unfortunately for you, miss…" Void Dancer smirked at her, he wasn't wearing his armor but that'll change rather quickly. "I'm no easy prey, and I know just how strong you are." Within seconds, a light enveloped him and cause the mare to look away from the stallion. When she was able to look at him again, she was shocked to see the eight-foot armored warrior before her now. In one hand, he held a strange blade while the other had a storm bolter in hand. His right shoulder had what looked like a skin flayed cloak draped over it. Now, the one who stood before her, was the Maximus incased Vandred Anarthi… Former Sergeant of First Claw. "Ave Dominus Nox, Mare… I have come for you."

He didn't give the mare a chance to react, pointing the storm bolter at her and opened fired. The bolter rounds exploded against the dirt and stone, trying to hit its target while she bounced and escaped harm. It became strange for the former Sergeant, when she went forward on to her stomach, and started to slide every which way… A bone cracking noise following each movement she made. This wasn't going to work, she was too fast for ranged attacks to even pin down, he'll have to resort to using his blade.

"You're good, Night Lord… But I can't let you alert the town to my position before I get _her_ in my stomach!" The mare yelled going straight for Vandred.

He quickly dropped the storm bolter, and forced the mare to bite down on to his ceramite incased vambrace. The metal cracked beneath her bite, which shocked the Sergeant. Without hesitation, he tried to ram his sword into her stomach but the damned mare actually vanished from sight and he only struck the stone wall behind her. "Where are you!?" He growled, his metallic voice distorted, while looking around.

The mare suddenly reappeared a couple of meters in front of him, ready to pounce on the Night Lord. "My, my, you're full of surprises! Never has anything resisted my bite, yet your armor actually took it like it was nothing!" She cackled, twitching a bit. "I wonder how many bites it would take before I can break your armor open, and eat the fleshy insides, like an egg!"

Vandred glared at her, but what she said earlier made him wonder. The Sergeant pointed his sword at her. "Who exactly are you hunting, Mare?" He asked her, keeping the mare in his sights.

"That damned Pinkie Pie!" She blurted out, twitching even more. "I hate her, I _hate_ everything she is and stands for!" The mare's body began to crack, as she landed on to her stomach. "I must devour her, and destroy her for good!"

Vandred glared at the mare, tossing the blade into his right hand, and took a step back. The skin cloak over his shoulder flapped with every movement he made with the right arm and sword. "Then, mare… I shall not let you go any further." He held the sword up, pointing the tip at her, and grabbing hold of the hilt with both hands. "I am Ms. Pie's assistant in making everypony in Ponyville happy, and smile. If harm were to befall her, or she were to perish, many would be sad and they'll lose the smiles she worked so hard to create."

Despite the fact that he hasn't spent that much time in this world, Vandred couldn't help but smile at the fond memories he had of Pinkie Pie. Ever since they met, after the defeat of Tirek, the party pony always kept him smiling and laughing with her…. If he dared to say it, he actually loved that bubbly mare. Knowing this, made it all the more reason for him not to allow this mare to _dare_ harm his Pinkie Pie.

"And I'll be damned to the Warp if I allow _anyone_ to take away everything she's worked so hard for!" Vandred charged forward, the blade actually coming to life a bit with a few discharging bolts of energy. It was like his blade reacted with his will to protect Pinkie Pie… The mare, on the other hand, suddenly turned a glowing red and screeched as she charged him.

"If you protect her, I'll devour you too! DIE!" She screeched, the two going to meet one another, both determined to down their foe.

Vandred smiled, he could feel every fiber of his being screaming not to fight her right now… His training demanding that he turn and draw her into a trap. But, something else forced him to continue the charge. Something, deep within his very soul, ordered him to take this mare head on. To protect Pinkie Pie, to prove himself enough to actually be at the side of such an uncreditable pony.

 **-Ponyville Hospital-**

Pinkie Pie suddenly shook, her eyes blinking, her hooves burned, and she suddenly started to tear up. "W-What?" She muttered, looking around. "B-But… Those are the signs that somepony close is in terrible danger. That they _really_ need me. That they could actually be dying right now. Wait, where is…" The party pony zipped around the hospital, at a speed no normal pony could possibly go. When she ended up in the lobby, after searching the entire hospital, her eyes were tearing up nonstop. "Where is Void Dancer!?" The mare had become panicked and rushed back to Ponyville, heading where she last left the stallion.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Huh… I've been getting weird feelings while I write, must be hungry again. DAMNIT I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS! *throws everything away* So distracting…. Now then, watch the next chapter while I finish these reports :D**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

Pinkie Pie rushed all around Ponyville, trying to find Void Dancer. But she couldn't see him, or find him, anywhere she checked. Tears started to flow down the pink party pony's face, trying to find her fun assistant and make sure he was ok… That the Pinkie Sense she just got _wasn't_ him. "Oh please, oh please, oh please; be alright…" She muttered, while running down the busy street, dodging everyone around her.

Her memories started to rush, while she went, of all the times the two of them worked together. It was only a half a year, but it felt like the two of them have known each other since they were foals! Every joke he told, every funny stance she took, every party the two of them threw together… It felt like everything was just right in Equestria for them, and everypony's smiles got bigger when the two of them arrived on scene. Pinkie would even admit that some of her parties would have never happen, had it not been for Void Dancer's help. The stallion was an unbelievable assistant-… No, he was more to Pinkie than just some assistant. She had been keeping that a secret since two weeks ago.

At first, the party pony just thought it was her little connection with the Night Guard, and how well they communed. But, after a day or two, she noticed that her heart skipped every time she heard him laugh, and she nearly melted when he smiled at her. Void Dancer was more than just a friend, and assistant. " _When I find him… I'm going to clobber him, saying how much he scared me… Then, I will tell him._ " She thought, smiling through the tears before stopping exactly where she left the stallion. Pinkie looked around, noticing large hoof prints. "These are bigger than Big Macintosh's hoof prints." She muttered, leaning down to examine them further. "Deeper too, so that means it must be his…. And they lead-!" Her eyes widen, noticing where they went.

The alleyway's entrance was darkened, but she could see the broken stone from where she was, the cracks, and deepened soil… Her heart began to race at that knowledge, there was only one kind of pony that could cause such damage, and she knew it was Void Dancer who did it. But to actually allow himself to go so far, to possibly turn into a Night Lord and fight somepony, made her worry even more. That meant they were strong, too strong for his abnormal pony form, and a risk of being harmed against.

"Don't worry, Voidie, Pinkie's coming!" Pinkie Pie shouted, before blitzing straight into the alleyway, at high speeds.

While she rushed through the alley, Pinkie couldn't help but notice the damaged walls and destroyed dirt inside, even some of the dumpsters were turned over and practically demolished. The battle between Void Dancer and this pony must have been huge, and neither were obviously holding back. When her hoof touched some sort of warm liquid, Pinkie instantly stopped and looked down to see what in Equestria she stepped on. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a high pitched gasp, noticing the crimson life water.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" She repeated, moving even faster down the alley way, trying her best not to notice the blood smearing all over the alley walls. When it got wider, opening up to some squared dead end, Pinkie's heart sank and her iris shrunk to pin points at what she saw… No party in Equestria, or cake for that matter, could remove the sorrowful face she was making.

Right there, leaning against the wall and sitting, was Vandred Arathni. His armor was damaged, blood leaking everywhere from large bite marks all across the midnight blue ceramite. His sword wasn't far from his hand, obviously dropped from exhaustion, and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Within moments, Pinkie was on Vandred and searching for any signs of life coming from the former Sergeant. She was terrified, his eyes weren't even glowing and she couldn't hear breath from his helmet what so ever. Pinkie kept tapping his armor, even placing her ear against his breastplate to see if she could hear a heartbeat or something.

"Oh please… Oh please, be alright." She muttered, frowning when she couldn't hear anything coming from him. Pinkie was too late, whoever did this, had done the deed. She looked up at the blank helmet, tears just cascading down her face like a waterfall. She lost him, Pinkie actually lost the one pony she could actually see herself with, and she was going to tell him today! A deep frown found its way on to her face, as she looked down and quietly sniffled. "No… H-He can't be-?"

The pink party pony suddenly stopped, feeling a metal finger wipe her cheek before a metallic, weak, pained; chuckle filled her ears. "A-Are you… Wearing t-that frown… For me?" Pinkie looked up, to see the glow in Vandred's helmet had returned. His arm was shaking, weakened from all the blood he had lost. "P-Please don't b-be sad, Pinkie… I'm f-fine."

Pinkimina Diane Pie could only do one thing at the moment… "YOU BIG IDIOT!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs, before giving Vandred one heck of a hoof to the side of his helmet! "Y-You scared me to death! I thought you were… You were… You were." She sniffled, before the tears started to flow again.

Vandred nodded at her. "I would have been, if I wasn't the warrior I am… My foe was too wounded to finish the job, and forced to retreat." He laughed a bit, groaning when Vandred felt a sharp, hot, pain within his chest. "I wasn't going to let that lunatic harm you, without first having to go through me first."

"Don't talk." Pinkie shushed, quieting the giant. "We need to get you to a doctor, and fast."

A bright light enveloped his body, before Vandred returned to his pony form. "Then it will be… E-Easier for you to carry me like this. N-Not to mention, Princess Twilight won't have to explain the Astartes thing." Void Dancer said, Pinkie quickly putting the large stallion on to her back and carrying him off.

"I know… But you're still heavy! No more cupcakes for you!" Pinkie commented, making the two of them laugh, while she rushed back to the hospital.

Not far away, though, a pained groan of annoyance sounded. "D-Damn that… Astartes." The robed mare said, trying to stop the bleeding from her stomach. "If he… H-Hadn't had been here…. I would have devoured t-that… Pinkie P-Pie." She said, glaring the direction they rushed off to, before a flash of white energy illuminated the area.

When she looked back, the mare saw the others standing in front of her. "What happened?" The lead mare's voice echoed, tilting her head at their fallen companion.

"One of those damned Night Guards stayed behind." She groaned, trying to stand up but fell right back down into a pool of her own blood. "I wounded him, big time, but he was one of their leaders…. Bastard was too strong for me."

The lead mare nodded, her horn glowing a dark purple. Within moments, the other mare's body was healed of her major injuries. "There… You can still fight, but he minor ones are still a problem. Best take it easy, and I doubt you'll have to push yourself too far, with the rest of us here."

The mare nodded. "Thank you, Mistress." She walked over to the group, as the lead mare turned to Mr. Hood.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Who? The Elements or the Night Guards?" Mr. Hood asked.

"Both, I want to know where both parties are, to see how much time we have." The lead mare asked, walking up to him while Mr. Hood consulted the book.

"The Elements are at the Ponyville Hospital… But the Night Guards are closing in on Ponyville, you're little farewell keyed them in on where we are." Mr. Hood explained, while he read further. "Hm… Seems like they left all of their brothers to clean up your little mess in Manehatten. As of right now the only ones on their way are Night Claw, Soul Hunter, War Sage, Sky Spear, and Diamond Arrow."

The lead mare nodded, cackling a bit. "We have more than enough to deal with those five. The sixth is no doubtfully wounded beyond help for them, my friend here probably made sure of that."

"Bastard was harder than anything I've bitten before… But I was able to break through the armor, and into the fleshy bits all the same." The mare said, cackling a bit herself.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Mr. Hood asked, the eight looking at him. "Don't hesitate, and don't underestimate the Night Guard. After all, they are still the VIII Legion and dangerous." He told them, holding the book in his right arm while crossing the other behind his back. "After all, the Imperium considered them some of the most dangerous of all the Traitor Legions, which is something to ponder and not think twice on."

The lead mare nodding, cackling again. "Oh trust me, I know how strong he can be." She looked at the stallion nearby, who just snorted loudly in both frustration and annoyance… It seemed the stallion was eager for a real fight. "I've also seen to it that they'll get quite the fight."

"As you say, Mistress." Mr. Hood nodded to her, before adding a mental note. " _Best not tell her about the other two on their way…. One was closer than I thought, and didn't predict him coming at all._ " He mentally laughed, before the group decided to head out of the alley way. " _Shows how predictable_ he _is… I wonder how Soul Hunter will react to that brother's return._ "

 **-Ponyville Hospital-**

Twilight rushed from place to place within the hospital. It was bad enough that they had so many from Apploosa to take care of, but the fact that Void Dancer was attacked and so brutally injured made things worse. It told her that one of the ones responsible for the country town's attack had made it to Ponyville, and past Night Claw's relief force. Such a thought made her panic that there might be more within Ponyville, and she instantly started to try and think of ways to protect her subjects. " _I do hope some of the other Night Guards remained… We could really use their help if we're attacked._ " Twilight thought, stopping to look out a window. Though, her eye caught something surprising.

Sprinting straight for the Hospital, at full speed, was a familiar bat pony with his four brothers. Twilight couldn't believe it, Night Claw had returned and the look on his face wasn't a triumph one, but of concern and panic. The other four were frantically scanning all around them, as if they were making sure of something.

The Princess quickly gathered her friends, and teleported outside of the hospital and stopped the five from approaching. "Night! What's wrong? Were you able to defeat those invaders?" She asked him, trotting up to the Night Guards.

"No, Twilight, we were tricked. Apploosa turned out to be a diversion." He said, the other four taking up a defensive position around the Elements. "We found out that they were attacking Manehatten, and went there to fight them off… Only for us to arrive to a destroyed city and the invaders laughing at us. Before leaving, the leader gave us an indication on where they were heading next…"

"That being?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, in Ponyville… We left the others in Manhatten, to help repair what damage was done and we couldn't prevent." Night Claw said, the Elements gaining a shocked look on their faces. "Has anything happened while we were away?"

"Yes, Void Dancer was attacked, and I believe it was by one of the Invaders, judging by how much damage was done to his body." Twilight said, the Night Guards suddenly looking at her in shock.

"Vandred is injured!?" Both Soul Hunter and War Sage roared, their voices filled with rage.

"Yes, he's in critical condition and is being seen by the surgeons as we speak…" Twilight informed, she was a bit shaken by their reaction and anger. "I was assured that he'll make a full recovery, but it'll take time."

"Just one of them were able to take down a Night Lord Astartes…" Night Claw muttered, pondering for a moment. "Just how strong are these invaders…"

"Voidie said he was able to send her packing, before he fell down in exhaustion!" Pinkie blurted out, rushing up to Night Claw. "He kicked her butt real good, too, from what I saw! B-But… I was more concerned about him, than anything. Though, he did mention that this one was after me, for some reason…."

Night Claw nodded, smiling at Pinkie. "Seems like he had something to protect." He patted the mare on the head, her poofy hair bouncing right back up. "If that one was after you, then I would assume that the others are planning on going after the rest of you." He said, glancing at the Elements. "Which means, you're all in danger and-!"

He was interrupted by a flash of dark purple energy, and a twisted cackle. "You would be correct, Night Claw, dearest." A mare's voice echoed, causing Night Claw turned around and glared at the nine invaders. "I see you took my little hint well, good."

Night Claw and the other four Night Guards took a defensive stance between the Elements and the nine invaders. "Just who in the Night Haunter's name are you, invaders?" Night Claw growled, his hooves pushing into the dirt while he tried to resist a flat out charge at them.

"Us? Well… I figured you would be able to figure _me_ out, rather than the others. After all, your enhance hearing would see past the echoing of my voice… It should sound familiar to you." The lead mare said, making Night Claw's ears perk up with a raised brow. "Come on, Night, is it really that hard not to tell?" His eyes went wide before both ears flopped down on to his helmet. "Ooooh… You can tell, can't you?"

"N-No… It can't be, that's impossible." Night Claw said, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What is it, brother? Who is she?" Soul Hunter said, the others confused at their brother's reaction.

Night Claw was at a loss of words; he couldn't exactly explain who these invaders were. "Oh, it seems the manticore has his tongue… Well then, allow me to introduce ourselves." Her horn suddenly glowed a dark purple, before their robes vanished, and revealed the seven mares! The entire group gasped, in shock, at what they saw.

The mares looked exactly like the Elements, except more… Twisted, chaotic, darker. The one who looked like Fluttershy had red and white hair, along with wearing some strange matching hat. The one who looked like Rarity was a strange shade of white with pink hair and mane, she was wearing a red cap of some soldier and wearing pink make up. The one that looked like Applejack had black hair and seemed to be twitching a bit too much while grinning. The one that looked like Rainbow Dash was a paler version, with cybernetic ear pieces coming out of the sides of her head. The one of Pinkie, despite having minor cuts around her body, was a darker shade of pink and her hair was a redish color, along with being down. What shocked them the most, was that they had a version of Ditzy Doo with them! She had a large red box eye-optic on her head. Each one of the twisted mares were giving them the vilest of grins, like they wanted their appearance to scare the Elements, even their cutie marks were some strange twisted version of their own.

"We are the Elements of Insanity… We stand against everything the Elements of Harmony fight for, we are your opposites and, if I must say, we are _much_ more powerful." Brutalight said, cackling a bit. "Are you ready to perish, Elements of Harmony?"

"We won't allow you to harm them!" Night Claw roared, snapping out of his trance and glaring at the invaders. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through us first!" With that, he launched forward, wing blades ready to rip Brutalight apart. However, the twisted alicorn grinned, just as the cloaked stallion flew up and countered Night Claw's attack with his own wing blade. "What the!?"

"Oh, I predicted you'll be here to stop us, Night Claw, dearest." Brutalight cackled, smiling at the Night Guard. "So, I brought a little back up. A gift from me, to you. A _real_ challenge for you." The stallion broke away from Night Claw and threw his cloak off, to reveal another version of him! This Night Claw was much darker, his armor nearly a pitch black color with lightning bolts shooting across the plating. "Night Claw, meet Sadistic Night Claw… Our world's version of you. We simply call him 'Night Reaper'." She laughed.

Night Reaper spread his wings, grinning at his counterpart. "Oh, how I longed to test my skills against my own kind since I became this form! To be offered the opportunity to actually fight _myself_ is so thrilling I can barely contain myself!" He shot towards Night Claw, the reaper-like blades nearly tearing through his wing blades. The two struggled to hold their ground against each other, Night Reaper staring into Night Claw's eyes. "Do not disappoint me, _brother_ , I have been waiting for this ever since the Mistress approached me about it!"

Night Claw growled, as he struggled to keep his footing against another Night Guard. "I'll be sure to remember that, when I tear you in half, imposter!" The two split, before flying up into the air and started to clash with one another.

Brutalight cackled at the sight of her strongest _pet_ fighting against Twilight's Terror Guard, but her cackle stopped when Soul Hunter spoke up. "I hope you didn't think we wouldn't fight you, Brutalight." She looked to see that the unicorns of the group had summoned their weapons, while both War Sage and Sky Speared prepared to charge. "We won't go so easy on you, because you look like the Elements… Prepare to feel terror!" With that, they four Night Guards charged them.

"Girls… Have fun." Brutalight said, as the other six charged the four! She glanced back at Mr. Hood. "Well?" Brutalight asked.

"I detect nothing, Mistress… You're safe." He simply said, not mentioning the other two on their way… Feigning ignorance of the fact.

 **-In some strange Realm, within a Study of some Castle-**

A Knight in black armor was scribbling something upon a scroll, smirking behind his sallet helmet before a sudden flash caught his senses. Both red, glowing, eyes went wide as he sat up in the chair. He quickly turned towards a nearby book, the eyes narrowing in anger at it. " _ **So that was the weird feelings I've been getting… Someone is intruding on my story!**_ " He growled, before standing up. " _ **I'll have none of that!**_ "

A strange, black, aura appeared around him and began to swirl like some sort of twister. Within moments, the Knight vanished from the room. An alicorn filly just sat in one of the spinning stools off to the side, giggling a bit. "Oh dear… Daddy is angry." Silver Star said, unable to hold back her giggles and titled her head. "I wonder what daddy will do this time… I mean, he doesn't like it when somepony messes with his stories!" She floated up, and hovered to the Castle's living room. Using her magic, Silver Star had the remote float over to her, and turned the T.V. on. "I can't wait! I bet it'll be good!"


	28. Chapter 28

_***Silver Star simply bounced up and down the couch, giggling the whole time***_ **Yay! I wonder when Daddy will show up, it'll be so awesome! You guys wanna watch with me?** _ ***The filly looks at you with a hopeful look on her face***_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Night Claw flew straight for his counterpart, and clashed with the twisted version of him. Their blades screeching against each other, sparks flying with each strike one tried to deal the other. To say they were an evenly match, was close to the fact of that matter, it was almost like the two could predict the other's movements… Knew what the other was thinking, and quickly countered before the attack could be dealt. Twilight couldn't help but watch, in a panicked state, as Night Claw struggled to try and gain ground against his foe… All the while, Brutalight watched Night Reaper with an uneasy calm demeanor.

As for the others? Their own battle was an even greater struggle, since it was six on four. Sky Spear decided to try taking on both Rainbine and Derpigun, the two machinegun wielding pegasi, and keep them locked down…. If it weren't for his speed and skill with the spear, the First Company Captain would be in some serious trouble, but the two kept him on his toes. Diamond Arrow, on the other hand, clashed with Rarifruit in a battle of magical range attacks. His diamond like arrows firing straight into her giant clawed hands, the two keeping the other's attacks at bay while trying to somehow penetrate their magical defense. With Void Dancer in surgery, it fell to War Sage to take on both of the twisted earth ponies, and luckily Pinkis Cupcake was still injured to put up a proper fight. Though, Applepills was still powerful for the weirdest of the group, and packed a kick just like Applejack. The three battling it out, leaving the massive stallion to try and hold his ground against their double strikes.

Soul Hunter, though, had it the hardest of the group. Fluttershout was a sound based attacker, and he was more of a medical stallion. He couldn't really attack her flat out, despite having the blade at his side. The moment she released her sonic attack, Soul Hunter quickly created a barrier between him and her to try blocking it out…. It worked, but it was obvious it couldn't take another attack, and needed to be reinforced after each time. "This isn't good… While we do out match them, alone… They still have numbers against us and different skill sets." The medical stallion said, his horn glowing navy blue and the barrier becoming reinforced for another attack.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Night Claw yelled, clashing with Night Reaper again, the sadistic version of him starting to get on his nerves with the psychotic laughing. "I can't get an even-!" Night Claw was suddenly caught off guard, as Night Reaper struck his side with a sudden strike of his wing. This left the sadistic version to fall to the ground, but Night Claw had a nasty gash on his right shoulder. "Damnit." He growled.

"We'll have to think of something." War Sage said, using his shield to block Applepills, and quickly bucked Pinkis back and away from him. "We cannot hold out like this, forever…. Their stamina is something else, entirely. It is on par with Astartes."

Night Claw nodded at the former Captain's observation. "Well then… Looks like we'll have to fight them on the same level, if that is so." He said, backing away from his counterpart. "Brothers! With me!"

With that, the other four withdrew from their fights, and stood next to Night Claw. "Are you sure about this? The Hospital is right behind us; the ponies inside will surely see us." Sky Spear said, adding a word of caution to the leader of their group.

"It is something we'll have to deal with, Captain…" Night Claw said, remaining respectful of the Legion Hero's station. "We'll explain things later, and hope that the Princess can forgive us…. Now, do you all know the war cry for it?" They all nodded. "Good… Then let us give the girls, and Ponyville, a display they won't forget."

The five stood together, like some squad of heroes from a cartoon. The Elements watched, wondering what they were doing, while the invaders just cackled at their attempt. "W-What are the boys going to do, they're just standing there." Rarity asked, looking at the others, a hoof over her muzzle at how brutal the fight had been so far. Their armor was scratched, dented, and broken; from what they've had to deal with so far. She couldn't imagine all the repairs they'll require after this.

"I-I think… They are pulling out their trump card, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, noticing a strange look on Sky Spear's face, almost like he was ready to spring a trap.

Twilight went wide eyed, looking back at the Hospital. Even from where they were, she could see the ponies that had been watching from the windows. "But, if they do that, then everypony will know what they are… That means-…"

"Ah think they know that, Twi." Applejack interrupted, watching War Sage, as he stood stoically between them and the Elements of Insanity. "And ah don't think they care much for it… Protectin' us seems more important."

"Oh… I hope Soul Hunter will be alright after this." Fluttershy said, she was able to catch how dazed the medical stallion was. The first time he figured out that Fluttershout was a sonic attacker, he was hit pretty hard by a sonic blast. "He'll lose so many patients, not to mention… No doctor would tend to his injuries."

"Well, no matter what, I'm sure Diamond Arrow will always be that gentlecolt who came by for tea at the boutique." Rarity said, smiling at how noble the stallion stood with the group. Truly, a prince charming she had been dreaming of. "I just do hope he doesn't scratch his armor anymore; it'll take me so long just to fix the damages thus far."

Twilight nodded, watching Night Claw. He was breathing heavily, but his gash had stopped bleeding, the Astartes genetic healing being the cause of that. "Come on, Night… Show them what you're really made of." She caught a glance from the stallion, and noticed that he was giving her some kind of que to do something. Twilight suddenly smirked, she knew him well and knew what he wanted. The princess stomped her hoof forward, making her friends look at her. "Night Guards! Permission granted, strike terror into the foes of Equestria, so says Princess Sparkle!" Twilight yelled, the five stallions suddenly tensing up.

"Yes, Princess!" They yelled out, their eyes suddenly glowing red. " **We Stand in Midnight Clad!** " Their bodies were suddenly engulfed with a white light, blinding all those who were watching them. When it dimmed down, those in Ponyville Hospital were shocked to see the five bipedal giants, clad in midnight blue armor. " **Our Claws Forever Red!** " They completed, all striking some form of pose. Malachion, in his Terminator Armor, stood behind the group and seemed like their base. Both Talos and Mercutian stood at their flanks, like they were guarding it, the Havoc readying his heavy bolter while the Prophet prepared his patterned bolter. Sevatar stood at their center, kneeling with his Guardian Spear, like he was praying to the Night Haunter for the Hunt to come, cackling some. While Xeron hovered over the four, is form seeming like some sort of Angel of Death.

"Command Squad! We Bring the Night, Ave Dominus Nox, Brothers! Attack!" Xeron yelled out, his jump pack exploding him forward, while the others yelled out. "Roger!" and unleashed their own furious assaults.

The Elements of Insanity, along with Night Reaper, were forced to retreat back to Brutalight just before the five struck at them. "Mistress?" The sadistic version of Night Claw said, a strange grin on his face.

"You all may." She simply said, still remaining where she stood since the beginning.

"About time!" Rainbine said before the group were suddenly engulfed in a flash of light, as well. The Night Lords suddenly halted their advance, waiting for the light to dim so they could see their targets… To their shock, the Elements of Insanity had transformed into their own Human Forms, along with Night Reaper transforming into a black version of Xeron. "Time to make this even more interesting!"

The groups attacked one another once more, but this time the Night Lords had a better advantage over the humans. It took everything the EoI had just to avoid being crushed by the demi-gods, and their enhanced strength. Applepills and Pinkis had to be even more so, since they faced a Terminator and not a normal Astartes. However, Xeron was dueling with himself again, but there was just a single difference… Which proved to be dangerous, for him.

Night Reaper didn't wield claws, like Xeron did, no… He wielded the weapon the twisted Astartes was named after, a giant war scythe. While Xeron was allowed to be more agile than his counterpart, he couldn't risk being struck by the dangerous power weapon, knowing it could probably cleave his armor in half. When the twisted Astartes just floated there, Xeron clashed with him, actually grabbing hold of the scythe and going into an interlocked struggle for the power weapon. "Is that all you have, brother?" Night Reaper asked him, laughing behind his howling helmet. "I'm seriously disappointed in you… I have already wounded you once, and you've yet to lay a single strike against me!"

"I'm not your brother, imposter." Xeron growled, his voice metallic from the helmet's vox speaker. "And I'll rip you to shreds, the moment your confidence gets the better of you."

"Really? I doubt that." Night Reaper suddenly overpowered Xeron, by grabbing the butt of his weapon, and ended up slinging him to the ground with the scythe. "I cannot wait for you to become enraged enough to fight me, so I'm going to speed things up a bit." His glowing eyes were suddenly set on Twilight. "Derpigun! Cover me while I take down the Mistress' foe!" He called out, the Cyborg Woman suddenly flying over to where they were, Night Reaper activating his jump pack and went straight for Twilight!

"No! I won't let you!" Xeron called out, his own jump pack coming to life. But, before he could actually take off, Derpigun suddenly flew in front of him and started to fire her chaingun square into him, along with activating her missile pods to try and force the Terror Guard back. "Damnit! Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance, Big Blue!" She taunted, firing the missiles straight at Xeron, forcing him back, the missiles cracking his armor while he tried to protect his face from the bullets… Using both claws as a shield.

Talos caught the oncoming attack from Night Reaper. He pointed the patterned bolter at Fluttershout and opened fired, while he quickly vaulted straight over to the girls… The sonic human unable to actually attack, due to her having to avoid being hit by the explosive bolter rounds. Just as Night Reaper got close, Talos quickly slammed his blade into the twisted Astarte's scythe, dropping the patterned bolter to the ground and trying to hold his ground. "There's… More than… One protecting them." The Prophet said, struggling to hold back the fact that Night Reaper was using his jump pack to push forward.

"If it isn't the Prophet? I'm surprised you were given a second chance, after your failure." Night Reaper taunted, his jump pack roaring even more. The Prophet started to slide back, towards the girls. "Heh, I wonder how well your skull will look, dangling from my armor."

Just before Talos could retort, he suddenly caught the sight of Fluttershout right behind Night Reaper! Within seconds, the twisted Astartes shot up, just as the sonic human unleashed a sonic blast on to him! The Prophet landed right in front of the Mane Six, who quickly rushed up to him. "Soul Hunter! A-Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked, kneeling next to the Prophet's shoulder.

"I'll be fine… Once the ringing stops." Talos said, grabbing his head and sitting up.

"You won't have enough time for that, Prophet!" The group looked up, to see Night Reaper coming straight for them, his war scythe held over head and ready to bite into Talos' armor. "Die!"

Both Twilight and Rarity prepared to create a barrier, but the two wondered if they could actually hold back an Astartes with such a powerful force behind them. Just when Night Reaper got close, a shadow suddenly zipped straight for him, and slammed into his side, sending the twisted Astartes to the side. "Not today, whelp!" Night Reaper crashed into the ground, the girls watching as a large Night Guard Bat Pony, wielding a massive sword, landed between them and him. "I won't allow you to harm the Prophet."

Night Reaper quickly got back on to his feet, using the scythe as a form of brace. "Who are you to get in my way, lowly pony!?" He asked, obviously furious that someone stopped him from taking the Prophet's life.

"Someone who constantly saves the Prophet's life time and time again. In this world, I'm known as Swift Blade. However, I have another name, one the Prophet knows well." The pony retorted, looking back at Talos. "In trouble again, I see, Talos… Seriously, have you not yet learned anything?"

Talos just looked at the pony, confused at who he was. The Prophet was able to see his eyes, and they weren't of a normal pony nor a Night Guard. This one had the eyes of a true hunter, and murderer. "W-Who are you, brother?" He asked him, getting up to one knee. The fact that he was using a two handed sword narrowed the list of potential Night Lords down quite a bit. However, none of them were known to be loyal to their father… They were just born killers, seeking the next hunt.

"Don't even recognize my voice… Your time here, with these ponies, have made you soft, Talos." The bat pony said, turning his attention back to Night Reaper. "Maybe I should show you, seeing how your senses have dulled." Talos couldn't help but feel a familiarity with the pony's constant negative words, almost like it was familiar to him. He somehow _knew_ who it was, but he just couldn't remember exactly. A light engulfed the pony, obviously not one for such dramatic flares, and he quickly took on his Night Lord Form… One that shocked the Prophet.

The Night Lord before them held a two handed chainsword in his hands, the blade itself worn from many years of battle but the teeth looked new and ready for battle. His armor was decorated with both the bones and skulls of his victims, some skulls dangling from chains attached to his armor. The bat wings on his helmet were straight, and seemed like they opened fully for display and intimidation. Yes, Talos _knew_ this Night Lord, for it was his only real brother… The only person in their entire galaxy he would have called _friend_.

"X-Xarl…" Talos said, shocked to see his oldest friend standing before them, especially after what happened with The Genesis Marines.

Xarl scoffed. "So… You do remember me, Talos." He took a combat stance with the large chain sword, as if taunting Night Reaper. "You deal with that Sonic Witch… I'll fight the imposter." Talos nodded, getting back to his feet and preparing his power sword. The two were together again, fighting enemies of their Legion. Nothing could make the Prophet happier.

With that, the two struck out! Xarl unleashing a flurry of strikes with his roaring chainsword, Night Reaper barley able to keep pace with the fast acting Night Lord. Talos went back to fighting Fluttershout, unable to recover his patterned bolter. His sword was electrified, and had his audio sensors quickly shut off to protect himself. Xeron smirked, even he knew the skills of the famed Night Lords Swordsman, known as Xarl. The mares were in safe hands with him around to join in, which means. "You're all mine, Cyborg." Xeron suddenly charged her, his claws open, while dodging her attacks. With Twilight safe, his focus had returned to the battle at hand, and he was able to out maneuver Derpigun's fire and missile barrage.

"W-What!? How can you-!" Before she could finish the sentence, Xeron was on top of her, and rammed his claws straight into her stomach! The Cyborg let out a pained scream, as both circuitry and blood shot out from her wounds.

"Derpi!" Rainbine yelled, seeing her friend hit hard, and slung straight to Brutalight, as if to taunt the twisted alicorn. "I'll make you pay for-!?"

"Don't forget about me, Cyborg." Sevatar said, appearing near Rainbine, his guardian spear ready to rip her apart.

Rainbine quickly backed off, and started to unleash a barrage of her own gunfire at the Captain, who quickly evaded. The cyborg couldn't see to her friend, not with this person waiting for her to make a mistake. All the while, Xeron approached both Brutalight and the pained Derpigun. "I hope you're ready, Brutalight… For I'm going to rip you apart, limb from limb, for everything you've done." He taunted, claws opened and ready to spill more blood.

Brutalight smirked, turning to face Xeron. "You think, just because you harmed Derpi, We're on the same level?" She asked, her magic began to grow more. "I can't wait to show you just how wrong you are… Hood, move Derpi away, I rather not deal with possibly killing her."

Mr. Hood nodded, walking up to the fallen Cyborg. "As you wish, Mistress." He stated, pulling the cybernetic woman off to the side and tending to her injuries. " _To think that one of the late comers was Xarl… Unbelievable, I really hope they can win now._ " He thought, smirking behind his hood.

With the Mane Six, Twilight had a strange question on her mind, that she just couldn't shake. "Girls?" The others looked at her. "I can't help but wonder, if Xarl or… Uh, Swift Blade, kept his presence to the others unknown, who could have brought him here?" She looked to them, who all seemed to wonder that as well. Last they heard, _every_ Night Guard was in Manehatten, repairing the damage the EoI had caused. Which means, they were all known.

"Isn't it obvious, Twilight Sparkle." A confident voice spoke out, causing the Mane Six to turn, and see a very familiar sky blue mare walking up to them. She had a smug grin on her face, as she slowly walked up to them. "It was the Great and Powerful Trixie who brought him here…. After Trixie meeting Swift Blade so many months ago, saving her from a vicious manticore, the two of us had been traveling together for some time. When he said that his brothers were in trouble, Trixie couldn't just allow him to try and get here alone." She stopped before them, still holding her smile. "Trixie used her teleportation spells to get us here quickly, and it seemed like we arrived just in time too."

"T-Trixie!? But why would you-…" Twilight stopped herself, seeing the sudden change in the usually confident unicorn's face. She was now saddened by something.

"Trixie still had much to owe Twilight Sparkle, Swift Blade mentioned you were probably in danger to, so of course we would react even faster… But, Trixie didn't know about this." The show mare looked at Xarl, blushing a bit at how well and skilled he was. "That Swift Blade held such a secret."

Twilight smiled, and hugged the astranged friend. "Thanks, Trixie… And I know, right? It is what makes the Night Guard unique, and you should see the others." She motioned to the other five fighting, making Trixie go slack jawed. "There are hundreds of them, the five you see out there are some of the six leaders…. The sixth is currently in surgery, taking one of the invaders on his own."

"Only five? Well… With Trixie's Swift Blade here, there shall be seven leaders." Trixie announced, the others suddenly catching her words.

"Did you just say 'Trixie's Swift Blade'!?" They all yelled, suddenly making the show mare blush a bit, not realizing what she had said.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Without hesitation, and with a predator's instinct, Xeron charged Brutalight, claws bared! The twisted alicorn gave a twisted grin at the Night Lord's charge, and quickly changed into her human form, wielding two large blades. The moment her opponent swung his large claws, Brutalight quickly parried and flew up. She waited until Xeron was about to fly up to meet her, before dive bombing the Terror Guard, who caught her attack within his claws.

Xeron grinned, believing he had caught his prey, but quickly remembered… Brutalight was Twilight, which means she can use magic! He quickly threw her to the side, just before Brutalight unleashed a blast of magic. The attack barely grazed his shoulder guard but it was enough to send him to the ground, in pain.

"Damnit, that hurt!" He growled, holding his shoulder, the vox breather preventing his words from being heard. "I'll have to figure a way to actually take her down, avoiding her blasts of magic…" He glanced around, seeing that his brothers were all fighting their foes. He couldn't use the old 'Attack in Numbers' tactics the Night Lords use against single opponents, but he had to think of something.

"Is something the matter, Xeron? Feeling a bit... Overwhelmed?" Brutalight asked, stepping forward, while running her blade down her chest. "If you want, you can surrender. Then, I'll let your end be swift."

The Raptor knew a lie when he heard one, and prepared to fight her again. "Like that'll happen. Dishonesty suits you, Brutalight Sparcake… You would blend in with the Thousand Sons, or Black Legion." His claws opened up, ready to sink into the flesh of their wielder's victim. "And I won't surrender… Such things are beneath an Astartes." He lunged at her, ready to strike, but the twisted version of Twilight teleported away and only allowed Xeron to destroy the dirt below him. "What!?"

"Behind you." The moment Xeron turned, he was sent flying by a blast of magical energy! Using his claws, he stopped himself from being sent crashing too far away. "Your ferocity could use some work… It seems serving my goodie two shoes version has dulled your lust for the hunt, Xeron." Brutalight slowly felt the edge of her right hand's knife, eyeing it carefully. "You've become weak, predictable… Almost like you're trying to be some knight in shining armor." She gave a sickening laugh, looking at him with her twisted eyes. "It is unbecoming of a Night Lord."

Those words suddenly struck something within Xeron's mind… He was fighting her, like he was some kind of Knight. How could he be so stupid, the Raptor wasn't using his truest nature. With a grin, he got on all fours, the claws digging into the ground. "Then…. I should start fighting _like_ a Raptor of the Night Lords." Brutalight raised an eyebrow, but quickly covered her ears the moment Xeron released a deafing wail! Using it as a form of cover, Xeron shot up into the air and then burst towards her with his claws ready. His prey was distracted by her loss of hearing, which means she was open for an attack! "Die, Witch!" He wailed, claws ready to sink in.

But they didn't find their mark, the moment he was closed in, Brutalight suddenly smirked and vanished! Xeron created a small crater, his claws digging into the dirt, and began to look around for his prey. Something told him to dodge, and he quickly used his jump pack to glide to the right, just before a blast of energy struck the ground. "Better… Your killer instinct is slowly coming back. Perfect." Brutalight was at the crater's edge, her hands glowing and the knives levitating around her. "Maybe now we'll have a real fight!" The knives flew at Xeron, who used his claws to try and swipe them away. He was able to strike one, but the other dug into his elbow joint and dug into his flesh. He growled, in pain, before ripping the knife from his arm. "Yes… Bleed. Bleed, Astartes!"

The twisted Twilight lunged towards him, bolts of magical energy flying towards Xeron. He could only dodge back, slashing when he could. But the witch of a girl was much quicker in her reaction time, somehow, and appeared when his back was turned. Xeron was at a huge disadvantage, and wondered how the others were fairing against their foes… " _However they are doing… Long as I keep her distracted, they should be able to hold their own._ " He thought, remembering how this is still a version of Twilight, and so is far stronger than the others. "If you want an Astartes to bleed, Witch… Then you'll have to try harder than that!" He retorted, actually dodging a last second lunge, striking Brutalight's side!

The twisted Twilight was sent to the flying to the ground, her right side bleeding from the Astartes' claws. Brutalight placed a few fingers over her wound, and held the blood to her lips. Letting her tongue come out, she carefully licked the blood from them, eyeing Xeron while she did so. "You actually bled me, Xeron… I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream in agony." She promised, taking up another fighting stance, like she was never wounded, while Xeron returned the challenging pose.

 **-With The Others-**

Xarl clashed with Night Reaper again, their weapons struggling to overpower the other. The swordsman needed to be careful against his foe, they had the advantage of flight over him, and quickly broke away before the twisted Astartes could actually try something with his jump pack. Taking a high guard, he watched as Night Reaper slung the scythe around his back, the two opponents slowly circling one another. This wasn't a battle of two warriors, not to Xarl, it was a battle between two vicious predators… One planning on mutilating the other beyond recognition or at least ripping them apart. Neither cared, they wanted to win, they wanted to bleed their foe.

The first move was caused by Night Reaper, who used his jump pack to launch forward, scythe held back and ready for a powerful swing. But Xarl was too quick for the strike, and leapt above Night Reaper! Using his head, as a stepping stool, the swordsman sliced at the twisted Astartes' jump pack, quickly as he could. The two handed chain sword bit deep into the metal, and the sounds of it ripping through echoed around the opened area. With that, the swordsman had to get away or he'll be caught in the backlash of the attack.

Night Reaper, who landed after the destruction of his jump pack, quickly detached from the useless piece of equipment and jumped out of the way before it exploded! Growling, at the loss of his major advantage, Night Reaper took another stance, a more ground based version of his normal one. "You'll pay for that." He muttered, eyes locked on his prey.

Xarl returned himself to the high guard stance, the two circling each other once more. "What? Can't fight me with a handicap? You dress as one of us, but you are no Night Lord if you can't turn a disadvantage into an advantage." He taunted, earning an angered growl from his opponent. He was close, Xarl knew that taunting Night Reaper would actually throw him off… Make the twisted Astartes fall into a mistake, then he'll be his. "It's sad, really… Here I thought you'd be a worthy opponent. I'm seriously contemplating killing you, and going for that Xeron boy after. He seems like more of a real challenge, able to go toe to toe with that twisted witch."

Night Reaper took the bait, and went for a frontal attack with the scythe, roaring like Uraz, in Xarl's opinion. Good thing too, for the swordsman never did like that berserker, not one bit. He lunged at him, and quickly took a move to strike from the side, but the twisted Astartes was already in a stance to parry his attack! "Nice try, you worthless interloper. But you won't get me so easily riled." He snarled, his scythe clashing with Xarl's sword.

"Really now? Your mouth says one thing, but your actions say another." Xarl noted, the two locked once more. "Tell me, did you actually lay with the pony over there? Did she offer herself up, so you'll serve her?" He asked, trying to hit a nerve of some sort. A decent Astartes wouldn't willingly serve a pony, even one like Brutalight, without some form of payment. Xarl knew this, and got the response he wanted.

"Shut up, dead man!" Night Reaper growled, using his strength to force Xarl back, and took a more berserker like stance… Wild, one handed, sloppy. "I'll rip out your heart, and eat it in front of that blue mare you came with!"

Xarl grinned, returning to his high guard stance. "Try me… You'll soon find out, I'll remove your head, before you are able to actually do such a thing." He taunted.

The mares watched the display between the two brutal Astartes, confused at what they were doing. "Why is Xarl taunting Night Reaper so much, wouldn't making him angry be worse?" Rainbow Dash asked, noticing how more crazed the twisted Astartes' attack was becoming. "The guy is practically becoming stronger with each taunt."

"Then you do not know strategy, like Trixie and her Swift Blade." The show mare noted, watching the display. "Swift Blade is riling up that ruffian. Making his attacks more wild, yes, but also making them sloppy. Soon, he'll make a mistake, then Swift Blade will-?" She was interrupted.

"Go for the kill…" Twilight said, watching the battle between the two hunters, and also with Xeron against her twisted self. "But it seems Xeron is having trouble holding off that Brutalight. She's actually breaking his armor, drawing blood." The Night Raptor's armor was cracked, blood leaking from it… And he had yet to actually wound his opponent like she did him, only leaving a three clawed wound on the witch's side.

"Be glad he's gotten that far, on his own, sugercube." Applejack said, walking next to Twilight. "After all, that there is _your_ alter ego. If ah was a bettin' mare, ah say she is just as strong, but twice as mean. The fact he's lasted this long against her, means he's rather strong." The group nodded to the farm pony's point, Twilight continuing to watch the bout between Xeron and Brutalight.

"That is true, but not even he can stand up against her… Especially if that hooded human decides to join in." Twilight looked towards Mr. Hood, who held his book close while Derpigun was using her cybernetics to repair herself. "If he steps in, Xeron will be in trouble." Her eyes narrowed on the book, she could sense the raw magic emitting from the object.

"No worries, that guy doesn't even seem interested in helping these 'Elements of Insanity' guys. Once the others clean up their opponents, Xeron will get some major back up!" Rainbow Dash said, watching Sevatar take on Rainbine with deadly accuracy, the cyborg unable to actually keep up with his speed. "I mean, look at Jago! Even though this Rainbine has the ability of flight over him, she just can't hit him and he strikes her exactly where it hurts!" She grinned even more, the moment Rainbine flew too close, Sevatar dodging to the left and using his guardian spear to rip her wing clean off. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, big guy!"

Applejack nodded. "Rainbow has a point… Ah mean, they may be stronger than us, but our boys are stronger than them, look at Malachion." Who was taking on both Applepills and Pinkis. He had the twisted version of Pinkie in his hand while the other was trying to find a weak point in the Terminator's armor. "They are tougher than these lot put together." The War Sage suddenly threw Pinkis square into Applepills, sending the two twisted earth pony humans skidding away. "There ya go, partner! Show'em what we got down at the Farm!"

Rarity nodded, watching Mercutian take on Rarifruit. While the twisted Unicorn human seemed weak, her spells were much different than that, and proved to be rather intimidating with those strange hands. But the Havoc used his Heavy Bolter to actually hold her back. "Agreed. While he uses an ungraceful weapon, Mercutian actually somehow creates an art with such a thing… His movements fluid, and able to hold back that awful looking version of me." She smiled, seeing the unicorn human send her hands towards Mercutian, but the Havoc unleashed a volley of unstoppable bolter rounds, forcing Rarifruit on to the defensive and putting up a barrier. "That's it, show her what a gentleman with a lady is capable of, Diamond."

Fluttershy just silently watched Talos charge Fluttershout, now unaffected by the sonic attacks with his helmet. She smiled, seeing the Prophet force the twisted pegasus human on the defensive, his sword keeping her from getting close, while using his pattern bolter to prevent any sonic attacks from her. Every once in a while, he would actually boot the pegasus human away from him, and square into the ground. The mare would let out a silent 'yaaay!' each time he did so.

Twilight nodded, smiling at her friends. But her attention was grabbed, the moment they all heard a loud thud, and saw Xeron in a dug part of the ground, his armor completely cracked and looked like it was ready to shatter. "Oh no… He can't take much more of this. We have to help, let's go girls-?" Brutalight suddenly turned towards them.

"I don't think so!" She yelled, sending a blast of magical energy towards them!

Twilight prepared a barrier, but she knew it wouldn't be enough, that version of her was really powerful… There was something in her, increasing her power beyond that of even an alicorn! She closed her eyes, praying to Celestia for something to happen, feeling the blast crash against her barrier and it about to break. " _It can't end like this…_ " She mentally screamed, before pushing more of her magic into the barrier. "I won't let it end this way!"

"And I'll make sure it doesn't." A voice whispered, before her barrier was supported by a crimson one! Forcing Brutalight's attack to actually be absorbed.

"What!?" The Witch yelled, looking past the girls, and seeing who had created the second barrier. Her attention is ripped straight to Mr. Hood. "Why didn't you say he would be here!?" The hooded man had his book open, eyeing through it.

"It doesn't say he was coming… I don't know how it ignored him." Mr. Hood lied, hoping he can keep the ignorance going, and pretended to be panicking. "It must be the fact he doesn't truly exist in this realm!"

"No matter, I'll finish off his whelp, then I'll deal with him next!" Brutalight growled, turning her attention back to the wounded Xeron, who got up to one knee, and held his injured arm.

Twilight and the girls looked behind them, to see a familiar male alicorn slowly walking up to them. His face was unreadable, he was giving an uninterested look at the display before him. Yet, his horn was glowing red for a few moments, before the barrier was no longer needed and quickly dismissed his spell. "Prince Night Haunter! You came!" Twilight said, running up to the alicorn stallion. "Quickly, you have to help-?"

"I'm not here to fight this battle, Twilight." Night Haunter said, the princess going wide eyed. "I'm only here to protect you from those twisted versions of you, Xeron, and each one of your friends."

"T-Then how will they win? Xeron is going to die against her!" Twilight argued, but was confused by a strange smirk on Night Haunter's face.

"Oh, he won't die, Princess… I've already foreseen the outcome. Just sit back, and observe." He motioned towards the Night Raptor, causing the mares to look at him. They saw the determined look his helmet was giving, and could feel the defiance behind it. "My sons… Fate's truest enemy. They'll never submit to anyone, but I…. And yet, you Twilight Sparkle, were able to subdue a Raptor. One of my fiercest hunters." He gave a strange chuckle, shaking his head. "Not to mention, I wouldn't count out any surprises from happening."

They were all confused by his comment, until they overheard Xeorn taunting Brutalight. "Come at me, you worthless witch! Even with one good arm, I can still rip out your heart and throat!" He growled, staring up at her, his right claw out and ready for battle.

"Please, you're not going to last another second, like that." She taunted, her hands glowing with magic. "Join me, Xeron, I'll heal your wounds, and if you bring me Twilight Sparkle's head… I'll be sure to grant you more power than you can imagine."

Xeron managed to spit from his helmet's vox breather, the acid saliva actually burning the ground. "You can take that offer of yours, and shove it up your ass, Witch! I sooner perish than betray my oath!" He growled, the claw cracking a bit. Xeron knew it wouldn't last much longer, his weapons were at their limits, her knives were reinforced by some diabolical energy that made them stronger than normal metal… But he could not allow harm come to Twilight, and stood up on his good leg, the other somewhat bent. "I will not allow you to harm Twilight, Scootaloo, or any of Equestria's people… Not so long as I draw breath."

"Pitty… You and Night Reaper would have made quite the team." With that, Brutalight unleashed her spell, the blast flying straight towards the Raptor… Who roared in defiance, ready to swipe the attack away with his claws.

"I will not faulter!" He roared, slamming his claws straight into the spell, actually holding it for a moment… But his claws slowly started to crack, breaking as it drew closer.

"Xeron!" The mares all screamed, even Trixie suddenly had a concerned look on her face. She knew the stories of the fabled Terror Guard, and knew Equestria couldn't lose such a hero who stood against the darkness of its terrible enemies. While Night Haunter, simply grinned.

When the spell was about to touch Xeron's hand, a bright flash of light suddenly surrounded his body, and became like an aura. A voice appeared upon the wind, his words like a whisper but powerful enough for all to hear. " _ **And so, due to his power and zeal… The Terror Guard was granted a gift by powers he does not yet know, along with healing… The gift of both armor and weapons to use against his foes.**_ " His armor slowly started to repair itself, even meld and mold into new armor. Xeron's eyes were wide, as the armor began to transform.

Brutalight stopped, backing up. "Hood! What's going on here!?" She demanded, looking back at the cloaked figure. Who, ironically, had a real sense of panic about him. He was turning page after page, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I-I don't know! The book is writing on its own!" He yelled, watching new words appearing on blank pages. "I can't figure out what is going on… This shouldn't be happening!"

" _ **He gained the armor of the Angels of Death, who took on to Wings of Fire. The armor named, after the Primarch, who dwelled within the Shadows.**_ " To his surprise, when the armor was finished, Xeron was now wearing armor that resembled the Corvus Armor. He could feel the thick plating, meant to resist even the harshest of battle, but his jump pack and colors remained the same, as if to give off some form of loyalist Night Lord. " _ **For his weapons, he gained Claws of Lightning. Weapons he used in a time long forgotten, but always remembered.**_ " His vambracers became bulkier, but he could feel the familiar weight of his old weapons.

Mr. Hood then realized what was going on, and looked up at the Night Raptor, not believing it. "Oh no… I'm _so_ screwed." Were his only words.

When the light dimmed, Xeron stood up right, as if he never sustained a single injury. He took a wider stance, throwing out both arms and engaging the lightning claws within. The display of pure energy emitting from the ancient weapons, shocked Brutalight and the mares. The new, and improved, Xeron suddenly yelled out. "Ave Dominus Nox! Hail Lord of the Night… I come for you, Brutalight Sparcake!" His jump pack came to life once more, like his zeal awoken some slumbering spirit of war, and he flew straight for the witch on wings of fire! The lightning claws shining and discharging every second, wanting to take bloody vengeance on their wielder's foe.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Brutalight only had seconds to put up a barrier, and move away from the Night Raptor's attack. She barely escaped, the lightning claws tearing through her magic like a hot knife through butter. The twisted princess slid away, her hands glowing with magic. "You think, just because you're healed and got new arsenal, you're going to win!? Fat chance!" Brutalight yelled, before blasting her spell at the Night Raptor.

The claws flared back to life, and he swiped her magic into four split pieces! Brutalight's eyes went wide, after the attack actually destroyed her attack like it was nothing. She had to retreat further back, making sure to stay out of Xeron's range and flight path. Even the twisted princess could tell, those weapons were bane to her magic, almost as if they were designed to destroy such things. Brutalight summoned her large knives, and grabbed hold to prepare herself in case the Night Raptor flew towards her again.

Xeron slowly stepped towards her, holding the engaged claws in front of his helmet. He laughed at her actions, savoring each step he made in the hunt for the twisted princess. "What is the matter, Brutalight? Realize what it takes Eldar merely seconds to comprehend?" He asked her, holding the claw out before joining the second in an opposite display. Xeron widened his stance, the dirt being dug up by his metal boots, and allowed the deadly weapons to discharge their electricity. "That the Lightning Claws are forged to _destroy_ anything with psykic energy? To rip through magical powers!?"

When the Night Raptor's jump pack roared to life, and sent him soaring towards Brutalight, the twisted princess summoned more knives and sent them like a volley of gunfire at him! "I merely realized, your change in design has made you more arrogant! You forget who I am." Her grin returned, as she took a more psychotic look. "I'm Brutalight Sparcake! The darker, sadistic, version of your precious Twilight Sparkle! And you don't scare me!"

Xeron had to hold up both arms, and reverse his jump pack, to block the volley of knives. He landed on to the ground, the knives breaking on to his armor and merely leaving scratches on the thick plating. Using his talons, Xeron slowly made his way forward, trying to get closer to the twisted princess. "Really? Then why do I smell fear sweat about your body?" He asked her, making Brutalight realize something….

Her body _was_ sweating, her hands trembling, goosebumps littered her dark purple skin. The turn in Xeron's nature _has_ scared her. His arrogance made him seem even more lethal, and likely to actually kill her! If he got close, her magic wouldn't protect her against those damned claws. He had an advantage over her, and was planning on using it like any Night Lord would. There was no possible way she was going to let her rule end, before she took over the world she came from or this version of Equestria.

"Derpi!" She yelled out, the gray cyborg soaring over.

"On it, Mistress!" Derpigun called out, her Gatling Gun suddenly appearing over her right arm. "Suck on this, ugly!" The barrels began to rotate, then unleashed several rounds on to the Night Raptor's armor! Combining her attack with that of Brutalight actually made Xeron falter in his steps. When Derpigun started firing her missiles, their combine force made him retreat backwards. He couldn't hold against that much, and didn't notice that the Elements of Insanity were herding the Night Lords into a single group.

When Xeron felt his armor clank against the War Sage's tactical Dreadnought Armor, he realized that his position returned him to the group. "Brothers!" He called out, noticing that Xarl had clashed blades with Night Raptor on his right. Talos was standing to his left, firing at Fluttershout with his patterned bolter. Malachiron was firing his combi-bolter at the two earth pony humans, trying to keep their strength back. Mercutian was helping out the War Sage, by using his Heavy Bolter to keep Rarifruit back and hold her barrier up. All the while, Jago was using his Guardian Spear to try and shoot down Rainbine from the skies.

"We already know, little brother." The War Sage announced watching how they are positioned. "They're readying one last attack, intending to take us all out at once."

"Sound plan… If they can pin us, that is." Jago said, noticing Rainbine returning to Brutalight's side. "They're giving an opening for at least one of us now." The First Captain stood behind Xeron, allowing the more armored Raptor take the combined attack more than him. He was faster, yes, but Xeron's armor was actually meant to resist such harsh attacks, his wasn't.

Talos kept firing, until he noticed Fluttershout actually flew out of his sights and joined her mistress. The Prophet fired one last burst, allowing the airborne human to dodge it with ease, before holding the smoking weapon up. "I don't like this… Their arrogance right now is a problem." He simply stated, watching the other members of the EoI retreat to their mistress… Allowing the group of Astartes to take up their defiant stance, each glaring at their respective foe.

"Me neither." Xeron said, lowering his claws after noticing both Brutalight and Derpigun had ceased their own attack. He threw one claw forward while holding the other back some. "I say we charge them, quickly…. Try and break them apart, before they can combine any attack."

"Sound strategy, but the flaw in that is that they'll used a combine assault to stop us." Malachiron noted, his Terminator form allowing him to tower over the others. He pointed his combi-bolter at the group of twisted mares, and hooded human. "I say take out the mortal, he seems to be controlling things."

"Attack him, and we may cause something destructive. He wields a strange tome, I can feel some great power within it." Talos said, aiming his patterned bolter at the twisted mares. "Destroy it, and we may cause irreversible harm to the land we swore to protect."

"Seems like, from what I understand, is we charge their ranks and hope for the best?" Mercutian concluded, Xarl giving a nod while holding his sword read.

"Then let's get it done… Who leads our defiant charge?" The swordsman asked, looking at the others.

"I would, normally… But, let the younger brother have the honor." Jago chuckled a bit, readying his Guardian Spear. "So far, he's been quite amusing in such a position."

Xeron nodded, his jump pack starting to hum. "Then, on my mark brothers." The Night Lords prepared themselves, while the EoI suddenly readied their own respective powers. Brutalight had a look of depraved pleasure, her horn glowing and burning. "Attack!" With that, the Night Lords all charged forward, Xeron taking to the skies and prepared to slam down on to Brutalight. Until, a voice roared over them all.

"Get back my sons, now!" Night Haunter demanded, the Night Lords halting mid charge and retreating back while Xeron reversed his boasters and actually flew back. They were lucky, for a third attack was about to pass.

Both parties went wide eyed, and forced to cover their ears, as a black energy wailed past them! Had anyone attacked, judging by how the spell destroyed the ground and dug up anything within its path like a blade… They would have been instantly destroyed, their remains being a smoking husk. After it passed, the two groups looked at the large crater the attack left, and looked towards where they came. The EoI's all became slack jawed, while the Night Lords and the Mane Six were confused.

Standing at the spell's start point, holding a smoking blade to the crater's tail end, was a knight clad in black armor. The Night Lords recognized it as the ancient Gothic Knight's armor, and watched the black cape flow from behind him. The blade itself was black, with runes edged into the face, and released an aura of power, as if it didn't want to be unsheathed and angry about releasing its power without taking a life. The knight, himself, was glaring at the two groups with red, glowing, eyes. " _ **Enough, is enough**_ _ **.**_ " His voice actually surprised Xeron… That was the voice that chanted, while his armor changed! " _ **I'll have this story perverted any more than it already has been!**_ "

Brutalight growled at the interloper, angry at how he actually stopped their attack. "And you are, exactly?" She asked him, before hearing Mr. Hood's fearful words.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" The cloaked figured said, backing away ever so carefully. He held a hand out, while keeping the book tucked against his cloak. "Not good, not good, he's here… He found out what we're doing!"

Brutalight, and the other EoI raised an eyebrow at his actions. "You act like you know him, Hood? Who is he?"  
Mr. Hood just kept moving back. "The Author…"

The Black Knight just stared at them, before resting the black blade on to his shoulder. It was obvious that he is waiting on them to make a move, but seemed to actually welcome it. "The author? Really? Like he'll be a threat to us! We've already gotten this far, he's powerless!" Brutalight said, confidently, as she looked at Night Reaper. "Night… Kill him!" She ordered.

"With pleasure!" The twisted Xeron flew towards the Black Knight, who carefully watched the sadist fly at him. Slowly, he raised his hand up and Night Reaper was caught mid-air, his jump pack shutting off instantly and was just suspended without anything holding him up. "W-What!?"

" _ **Sadistic Night Claw, huh? Forgot all about you… You were just a simple little thing I was pondering to do on Tumblr**_ _ **.**_ ". __The Black Knight said, tilting his head _ **. "**_ _ **But seeing you now, being used like this, makes me a bit sick. While I still will consider you, I can't bear to look at the likes of you right now.**_ " Clutching his armored hand, into a fist, Night Reaper yelled out, in agony, before he completely vanished into small sparkling dots! The EoI gasped, while the others just watched in a dumbfounded fashion, as the Black Knight approached the twisted group. " _ **The Elements of Insanity… I am impressed with your creator, TheInvertedShadow… How in the name of Thor you lot got into my story, I'll never know nor care**_ _ **.**_ " He stopped just a few steps away from them. " _ **But I will say this, you aren't welcomed here. Now, leave before I make you leave.**_ "

Brutalight smiled at him, tilting her head. "Make us? Please! We'll destroy you!" The EoI suddenly took a more aggressive stance towards the Black Knight, who seemed not really bothered by their threat. "Kill him, girls!" They all prepared to attack, but the Knight moved his hand, only slightly, and their abilities suddenly snuffed out! The magic disappearing, both earth pony girls falling to their knees, Fluttershout finding herself unable to speak, both Rainbine and Derpigun suddenly being out of ammo. "H-Huh!? How did you-?"

" _ **Take away your powers and weapons?**_ " The Black Knight finished for her, tilting his sallet covered head. " _ **Easy, I created this story. If something happens, that I don't like, I simply… Take. It. OUT!**_ " His gauntlet gripped towards the mares, who soon found themselves unable to breathe and lifted off the ground. The tried grabbing their throats, in hopes to actually free themselves of what was holding them… But found nothing there, they couldn't figure out _how_ he was choking them. " _ **I hope you enjoyed your stay… Because you won't be returning anytime soon. Goodbye.**_ " His hand released, the EoI screaming in pain before they vanished, like Night Reaper did! Mr. Hood was slowly making his escape, hoping that he had gone unnoticed while the EoI were being dealt with, but froze. " _ **And where do you think you're going?**_ "

"U-Um… Going to, uh… Fix the damage they caused?" He gave a nervous laugh, turning to face the Black Knight, that was far away from him, only to find the armored warrior face to face with him.

" _ **Really now? And you weren't planning on escaping from this story, 'Mr. Hood'?**_ " The Knight asked him, the cloaked figure freezing even more at how his intentions were found out by the author. He reached up, and placed an armored finger into the center of Mr. Hood's chest. " _ **You will repair all the damage you've done, and return to my home for further punishment for your crimes against the Writer's Laws… Am I understood?**_ "

"Crystal!" Mr. Hood said, before pulling out the book and vanishing from sight, the Knight lifting the sword from his shoulder, and slide it back into the sheath.

By this time, the group were all watching, dumbfounded at how the Black Knight actually dispatched such powerful foes with a single hand motion. Not even the Night Lords could believe such attacks, and how nonchalantly he did it! The first to snap out of the daze, was Twilight. The Princess of Friendship quickly flew up to the Black Knight, her whole body shaking. Xeron was right behind her, nervous if the knight would turn his strange powers on the Princess and prepared to fight him. "U-Um… Excuse me, Sir Knight?" She said, the Black Knight turning to face her, and tilted his head. "W-Who are you?"

" _ **No one for you to worry about, Princess Sparkle.**_ " He bowed to her, placing an armored hand over his heart. " _ **Simply a creator righting a wrong that was committed… Please, you have my most sincere apologies for allowing this to happen… I'll be sure the punishment of Mr. Hood will be fair, and worthy of his crimes.**_ "

Twilight nodded to him, before raising an eyebrow. "I thank you for your assistance but… The cloaked man, who was called 'Mr. Hood', referred to you as an 'author'…. Author of what?"

The Black Knight held his hand up, a black orb of magic appearing within his palm. " _ **Nothing for you to worry about, Princess… In fact, none of you will remember any of this.**_ " Xerong perceived his actions, and words, as a threat… Within moments, the Night Raptor lunged towards the Black Knight just before a flash of light blinding everyone and covered all of Equestria! " _ **Time to let you all get back to your lovely fun and harmony.**_ " His words echoed, before…

 **-FLASH!-**

Night Claw's eyes snapped open, along with Twilight. The two looked around, they were at Ponyville's Town Center. The crowds were all cheering, it was the moment right after Night Claw had given his speech. "W-What happened? I zoned out for a second there." Twilight said, rubbing the side of her head with a hoof.

"As did I, Princess." Night Claw said, looking down at her. He looked around, noticing that the other members of the Night Guard were also in a daze, along with those on stage and members of the Mane Six. "I guess today's excitement got to us?" Night Claw suggested, the Princess nodding.

"Y-Yeah, after all… Today _is_ a big day, and everypony is excited." Twilight agreed, the two smiling at each other before nuzzling one another.

 **-The Black Knight's Realm-**

The Black Knight watched, Silver Star bouncing in his lap and happy to see her daddy home, as the scene of Twilight and Night Claw nuzzling each other continued. He gave a sigh of relief, it took a bit, but he reversed what the Elements of Insanity had done and returned their timeline to normal. " _ **Solution created… Now, to solve another problem.**_ " He looked towards Mr. Hood, who was hiding off behind a large stack of books. " _ **Now for you… Heh, come out here. Your punishment needs to be carried out, 'Mr. Hood'.**_ " The cloaked figured shivered a bit, being called that by the knight.

"B-But, please, Black Knight… Isn't this a bit much?" He asked, looking towards him, shaking behind the stack of books.

" _ **You nearly destroyed my longest going story… You tricked poor little Silver Star… You either do it, or I report you to the Forums.**_ " Black Knight gave his ultimatum, Mr. Hood nodding. No way did he want to be reported to the most powerful beings.

He slowly stepped out from behind the stacks of books. A large sign was draped over his chest while he gave an embarrassed pasture. "Really though…" The sign actually said ' _Read Iron Within Twilight! Make Ms. Star Shine happy!_ " Written in a childish way. "This is a bit much."

" _ **You're making it up to Silver Star, not me. I could easily fix the problem… But the fact you betrayed an innocent filly's trust?**_ " Black Knight held up his right index finger, moving it side to side with a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound coming from his helmet. " _ **Shame on you, Mister. You're punishment is to be wearing that sign, and help promote her story. It is seriously under viewed and underappreciated. Such a poor thing should have her origins known more.**_ "

"Yeah! Yeah!" Silver Star cheered, happy like no other. "More should know about me! Daddy worked hard writing that story to make me happy!" She squealed, though… There was a difference between her and the Silver Star in the story, this Silver Star was still a blank flank. "I liked it! Daddy did good on it! I like how Mr. Zarrix showed that bad man whose boss!"

" _ **She approves… So guess what, 'Mr. Hood'?**_ " Black Knight's voice was filled with both a teasing nature, and a threatening one.

"I-I'm promoting Star Shine's story." He said, with a defeated tone and slotching over. "I'll go, and show it off to the forums." With that, Mr. Hood left the study.

Black Knight chuckled a bit, looking down at the filly in his lap. She was staring up at him with a big smile on her face. " _ **Did you enjoy how Daddy handled things?**_ " He asked her, while she gave a rapid nod.

"Yeah! I liked how you showed up, right before they could actually give one last fight! It looked like you were some real life hero in there!" Silver Star said, hugging her father's armored chest, while he patted her blonde mane.

" _ **Technically, by profession, I am a Hero. But do not claim to be, I just do my job. However, thank you, Star Shine. It feels good to have your approval.**_ " He patted her head one last time, before suddenly looked at you, and pointed towards you. " _ **I mean it… Read her story, it'll make this sweet little filly.**_ " Black Knight held Silver Star up, who was giving a 'pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?' look towards you… Those big, puffy, eyes. That pouting lip. Can you resist such a face?


	31. Chapter 31

_**Leans back into his chair, and begins to spin around rapidly like some kind having a bit of fun. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then! Now that the problem is settled, I no longer have to get involved, I think." Ponders for a moment. "Hm… Maybe I should check to make sure?" Silver Star runs up and hops into his lap.**_ _"No, Daddy! Let's spin around!"_ _ **Eyes her for a moment, before beings to spin around. "No regrets!"**_

 _ ***Both found later, throwing up in a trash can***_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

A few days after the Night Guard's swearing to protect Equestria, Night Claw found himself rather troubled. Something was bothering him, he didn't know what but the stallion kept feeling like something was off. It was that warrior's sixth sense that allowed them to predict a dangerous situation. To clear his head, he decided to walked down through the streets of Ponyville, it was his turn to pick up Scootaloo today.

Wearing his armor, the Night Guard made his way towards the School House. He was one of the few that blatantly showed he was part of the Night Guards, since the information was already obvious. The other key leaders of the Legion were also known members, but something in the back of his mind said there was a sixth member. One he knew revealed himself, being one of the Legion's most legendary warriors, yet his name and face never came to him.

Disregarding all this, Night Claw slowly walked up to the school, smiling at the small building. " _I wonder what Scootaloo learned today._ " He thought, trying to keep his mind off of things, tilting his head one way before going to the other. " _Math? History? Science? Nah, she isn't like her mother…. Scootaloo is more of the athletic type._ "

It was funny, because Twilight constantly tried to tutor their adopted daughter, but the filly often somehow snuck out to go on a run, or train, with him instead. She was learning how to fly rather quickly, her wings developing better than normal. However, it will take the filly more time before she is up to any actual long term flying…. She'll have to resort riding on his or Twilight's back.

His train of thought was suddenly ended, when the school bell rang and every single foal started to run out of the school house. Some stopped, and gawked, at him quite a few times but they continued on to find their parents or siblings. Though, even after the other two members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders passed, Night Claw didn't see Scootaloo yet, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Hm? Where could she be?" He muttered, walking towards the school house, his armor clanking a bit with his movements. " _I hope she didn't do anything, to cause her to be held back after classes…. Twilight will ground the poor thing for life._ " Night Claw though, making his way up the stairs.

When he looked inside, he noticed that Ms. Cheerliee didn't have Scootaloo with her, and was preparing to put away some of her papers. The school teacher was a kind soul, the type that always had a warm smile. While he wasn't one for such things, Night Claw always believed it to be a good trait for the foals. When his hoof steps thumped on to the wooden floor, Ms. Cheerliee looked up, and waved at him. "Oh! Hello, Mr. Claw! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Quite alright, Ms. Cheerliee… Could have been quieter, but I didn't want to startle you, you're no threat to Equestria." He commented, causing the two of the to laugh, while he walked closer to her desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Claw?" She asked, putting the last of her papers into a saddle bag.

"Where is Scootaloo? I waited outside for her, and yet she never showed up…. Did something happen, which I was unaware of?" He asked her, looking around for any signs of said filly. Twilight didn't tell him she picked her up early, Night Haunter forbids that happens. "Showed up in my armor, and everything." He chuckled a bit, noticing a happy look on the teacher's face.

"Aren't you the worried father… Unexpected from Princess Twilight's Terror Guard." She giggled a bit, pointing outside. "She's out back, with Pipsqueak. Seems like you've rubbed off on her quite a bit."

Night Claw raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Huh? How would you say that?" He asked, the school teacher motioning for him to follow her towards the window. When he looked out, the stallion saw that Scootaloo was with Pipsqueak, but wearing her Cutie Mark Crusader cape. The two were with one of the adult ponies on the school committee, and seems like the newest class president was speaking to them about something.

"She has been acting like his bodyguard for a while now, it is quite interesting to watch." Ms. Cheerliee said, giggling a bit more. "Though, I have a feeling it is a little school crush."

Night Claw nodded, chuckling at the thought too. "Agreed… Though, I probably should go and get her. After all, I did promise to give her more flight lessons." Cheerliee nodded, as the stallion made his way outside.

Ms. Cheerliee allowed him to use the back door, so he could sneak up on the two foals. When the committee member noticed him, he quickly motioned for them to be quiet, while he walked up behind them. What he heard Pipsqueak say next, impressed the Night Guard quite a bit. "I would also like to note, that the supplies for arts and crafts is running drastically low… Ponies are having to share small portions of the material, just to do what they want. I feel that they should be allowed to express themselves more, but cannot do so if they don't have the supplies…" He smiled up at the adult pony, who nodded to him. "Thank you for your time, good sir."

The two foals waited, until the committee member left, before Scootaloo spoke up. "You did great, Pip! I with you becoming more active in figuring out what every pony needs, then presenting it from the most needed, to those that can wait, has helped out our class!" The filly said, both sharing a laugh.

"I know… Though, it's much harder than it seems, so many ponies believing their problem is greater than the others." Pipsqueak gave a sigh, looking down. "I just can't help every pony all at once, and have to sort them by which is more important."

Before Scootaloo could reply, they were startled by their unexpected observer. "And that, little one, is what makes you a great leader." Night Claw said, as he walked up behind him. The two looking up at the massive stallion, while he gave a fanged smile. "Determining the best course of action, often involves sorting out the odds and importance. For example, when it comes to tactical objectives… I would target the major objects, and only go for the minor ones if I have either the time or resources."

Pipsqueak's jaw went slack, hearing a compliment from the very pony he's been looking up too, since they publically took on the job of Twilight's bodyguard, in Ponyville. "S-Sir Night Claw! Thank you, m'lord, for the compliment." The small colt tried to stand proper before the Elite, but he only looked rather strange, and earned a light chuckle from him.

"Please, relax yourself, Class President… No need in trying to look formal with me." Night Claw said, looking to Scootaloo. "Scoots, are you ready to go? I came to pick you up." He smiled at her, the filly giving a nod.

"You know it, dad! We're going to go train, right?" She asked him, her wings buzzing with excitement, when he nodded. "Awesome!"

"You're so lucky, Scootaloo… _The_ Night Claw is teaching you how to fly!" Pipsqueak said, smiling at his friend. "Wish I was so lucky, but you know how it is."

Night Claw heard a bit of remorse within the colt's voice, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Now, what do you mean by that, young Pip?" He asked, looking at the colt.

"Well, uh, Sir… I'm a bit small, so any form of training wouldn't be good for me." Pipsqueak said, honestly, as he looked up at the stallion. "So, why I would love to be part of some Royal Guard, it'd be impossible for me to make it past the first day."

"Understanding your own weaknesses… You have the mind of a leader." He thought for a moment, before smirking. "I'll speak with Twilight about an idea you just gave me… You show quite the leadership qualities. However, as you said, you wouldn't make it very far within some form of military." He chuckled a bit, thinking of another perfect tutor. "I'll even see if War Sage would give you a few tips.

"That would be splendid, Mr. Claw! Thank you so much!" The colt said, smiling up at him, while Scootaloo nudged him.

"Told you my dad was awesome, in more than one way." She muttered, the stallion catching what she said and merely smirked.

"It is the least I can do for you, Pipsqueak." Night Claw said, moving next to Scootaloo. "Now, let's go, Scoots… We have quite a bit to work on today." He gave her a fanged grin, the helmet revealing mostly his mouth. "After all, we're starting on forward gliding and momentum today."

The filly lit up, she had been mostly doing strengthening and hovering exercises, to help her wings become stronger. The fact that Night Claw is acknowledging that her wings are strong enough, meant that she'll be working on actual flying lessons! "Let's go, dad! No time to waste!" The filly shot off, causing the stallion to chuckle.

Night Claw smiled, as he passed the young colt and looked down at him. "Keep up the work, young one… Even I can foresee the good things you're intended for." He said to him, the colt giving a salute while Night Claw saluted with his large wing, going after his daughter.

 **-Ponyville Park, a couple of hours later-**

Night Claw was laying under his favorite tree, watching as Scootaloo was trying her best to get the forward flight down. He had shown her how to do it, along with instructed the filly on wing movements while in flight… Now, it was just for her to practice and perfect in her own way. His eyes went up to the sky, seeing the orange change starting to appear within the sky, signifying that Celestia's sun was starting to go down.

He watched her attempt the lesson one more time, which the filly was able to hold for a short period of time before she went tumbling against the ground. He gave a low chuckle, before standing up and walking over. "Alright, Scootaloo… I think it is time to go." He said, the filly giving him a pouting look.

"Awh, but dad! I almost had it that time, with a bit more practice, I'll be soaring just like you!" Scootaloo said, the determination burning in her eyes.

"True, and I believe you can, however…" He looked towards the sky, allowing her to see the change in color. "It is starting to get late, and I rather your mother _not_ fuss at me for keeping you out far too late." Scootaloo flinched, like he did, at the possible chance of Twilight scolding them…. She would even find some reason to scold Spike, for not reminding them at some point of the day. "So, let's get going."

"'Kay!" Scootaloo said, giggling a bit while she raced around him, the stallion laughing a bit himself. His movements weren't very fast, but due to his large size and long steps, he was able to give Scootaloo a bit of a playful workout.

The two of them were laughing, mostly at Scootaloo's antics in trying to cause the stallion to fall down or chase her. But, the moment a suddenly chill went down Night Claw's spine, along with the tell-tale sign of his warrior senses going off, about being watched. The feeling reminded him of the many times he fought another Astartes, one whose skill was formidable and dangerous to him… The stallion slammed a hoof in front of Scootaloo. This caused the filly to be caught underneath his large frame, Night Claw standing protectively over the filly while he searched for the source of that feeling.

His helmeted gaze searched all around, the red eyes glaring at any strange movement or figure around them. "D-Dad, what is it?" Scootaloo asked, becoming worried at her father's change in attitude. Him becoming this protective, usually meant bad.

"Stay quiet, Scootaloo." Night Claw warned her, while he continued to search for the threat nearby. Whoever it was, they were skilled in stealth combat and only slightly allowed their presence to be known. If Night Claw didn't know any better, he would say that the foe was another Night Lord. But, he only knew of the ones that were in the Night Guard… This one, actually felt like they intended to harm them. That was when he caught it, a slight movement near one of the trees. "Scootaloo, RUN!" He yelled out, flaring both wings out and charging towards the target.

The filly sprinted towards town, heading for the Friendship Castle to tell Twilight. "Go get them, dad!" She called back, while Night Claw dashed from left to right, in a zig-zag pattern, towards his target.

The moment he charged towards them, the pony shot out from his hiding place and went straight for Night Claw. Catching the flash of a weapon, the Night Guard instantly threw out both wings, and clashed his blades against the large war-scythe of his opponent. Just as he believed, the foe was a strangely armored Night Guard Pony… It looked like his, but darker, showing the stallion's muzzle to the point he could make out a twisted grin on their face.

Night Claw quickly pushed off, feeling a slight movement with his opponent's stance, and got away before they could do anything. Spreading his wings out more, allowing both wing blades to glisten within the dusk sky, he glared at his opponent. "Who are you, what do you want, and why do you wear the garb of a Night Guard?" He demanded, the two slowly starting to circle each other, as if their actions had initiated some ancient tribal duel.

"He thought I could be sent away…. Thought I could be forgotten, but no. I can't be gotten rid of _that_ easily." The stallion's grin became even more twisted. "Waited, yes, waited for a long time… Now, is my chance to finally test you, Night Claw." He held the scythe at the ready, before it looked like his armor actually made a facial expression that could only be described as excitement. "I am Night Reaper, and I shall make you suffer!"

Night Claw only had seconds to parry and dodge Night Reaper's sudden attack, the scythe destroying the very ground he stood on just moments before. Such attack caused him to ponder the stallion's power. " _He's strong, which means I can't allow him to get a good shot off… The war-scythe is a large weapon, so I'll have to rely on my speed._ " He thought, landing from the dodge before he shot forward, both wing blades closed in but only a small portion while he soared towards his foe. "I believe _you_ will be the one to suffer, 'Night Reaper'!" He retorted, the stallion turning around and flying straight for him, releasing a wail.

 **-Ponyville Townsquare-**

A large cart slowly halted at the town's center, while a light blue show mare got off of it, a pale gray bat pony stallion unhooking himself from the cart. "Swift Blade, why must you bring Trixie to this town? We rather not be here, after many… Bad situations in the past." The mare said, as she walked up towards the stallion, a bit nervous.

"I wished to see some of my brothers, Trixie… Nothing more, nothing less. Once that is done, we will be on our way to Canterlot soon after." Swift Blade said, smiling down at Trixie, before a chill suddenly went down his spine, and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Trixie asked, she saw this look before… It was when they were ambushed by a group of gryphon bandits, and Swift Blade was able to predict their attack. She quickly backed up closer to him, pressing against his larger frame.

"Get my armor… There's a foe here and." His ears moved a bit, as if listening to something. "One of my many brothers seemed to have clashed with them." Trixie nodded, quickly going into the cart, to retrieve his armor and weapon, while the stallion waited outside. His gaze fell to a young, orange, pegasus filly sprinting towards a castle. "Little one!" He called out, flying towards her.

His voice called her to halt, before the sight of how he looked made her smile. "You're a Night Guard!" She said, happily, before running up.

"Uh… In a way, yes. What are you running from?" He asked her, titling his head while walking up to the filly.

"Dad is fighting off some bad guy, I am going to get mom so he can have help, just in case… From what I saw, while running, was that he is facing off with a strange looking Night Guard. Though, he seemed off, darker."

Swift Blade gave a nod. "Alright, go get your mother, I'll go and help your father." The filly nodded, before sprinting towards the Friendship Castle. He turned his attention back to the cart, as Trixie walked out with his armor and two handed sword, holding them towards the stallion. "Thank you, Trixie… I'll return, soon as I possibly can."

When the stallion walked over, putting his armor, Trixie simply pecked him on the cheek. "You better… You are Trixie's stallion, and no way is she going to allow you to get out of our relationship so easily." She said, watching him place the heavy armor on. "Don't get hurt too much, hurting such a foolish stallion is Trixie's job."

Swift Blade chuckled, slightly, at her comment. Once the last bit of armor was snapped on, his winged helmet in place, the stallion made sure his large sword was hooked in. "Don't worry, I doubt they'll lay a single scratch on him." He kissed the top of her head, before rushing off towards the park.

Trixie just lazily watched, as Swift Blade rushed off. Her eyes locked on to the stallion, while he ran away. "You better… Trixie cannot do her future plans without you." The show mare placed a hoof over her stomach, it wasn't showing very much but one could tell if they looked close enough.

"Trixie!?" A familiar voice suddenly blurted out, making the mare turn to see the last person she ever wanted to see.

"T-Twilight Sparkle? What do you want with the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She asked, backing up to her cart a bit. Without Swift Blade here, she felt defenseless.

"I could ask you the same thing, but right now I have to find somepony…" Twilight said, before looking down to Scootaloo. "Where are they, dear?" She asked the filly, as she pointed to the park… Exactly where Swift Blade went.

"The park, I heard fighting while I was running. Some stallion from the Night Guard said he'll go help." Scootaloo said, Trixie's eyes going wider.

She had overheard this filly talking to her stallion, speaking of her father fighting off some strange attacker, while she went to get her mother…. The way Twilight stood around her, made the mare's assumption seem correct. "Trixie's Swift Blade went to go deal with a threat, that one of his brother's is facing… Maybe she should join you, and see if she is needed?"

Twilight looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Everypony helps." She admitted, the three rushing off towards the park.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Is laying down on his back, but seems to be floating in the air with Silver Star sleeping on his stomach. "Shhhhh… Little one is sleeping. Go ahead and read the new chapter, I think ya'll will love it." He waves good bye, allowing the book to open for you.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Two**_

Night Claw clashed with Night Reaper for once more, before having to push away due to the weight of his scythe. He wasn't designed for heavy combat, like his opponent was, Night Claw was meant for quick strikes. " _This is becoming taxing… I can't finish him off, because it is almost like he is predicting my every move._ " The stallion thought, the two starting to circle one another again. Both bat ponies were taking their eyes off the other, like they were searching for some opening in the other's defense.

Quickly turning on his hoof, Night Claw charged! Night Reaper took a defensive stance with his scythe, and swung it the moment Night Claw attempted to slash his wing blades on to the twisted pony. The blades clanked, and began to release the sounds of their metal stressing against one another. Night Claw could see a twisted grin slowly starting to form on his opponent's muzzle.

"What's so funny, imposter?" He asked him, before jumping back the moment he felt Night Reaper's scythe start to bare down on to him more.

Night Reaper slung his scythe around, tilting his head. "I am enjoying how you feel like I'm predicting you… I bet you're wondering that, aren't you?" Night Claw didn't respond, he kept his eyes peeled for any opening. "There, just like that… You're searching for a weak spot within my defense." His comment actually made the stallion go wide eyed, it was like he was reading his mind. "You don't have to ask; I'll just show you _how_ I know exactly what you're going to do."

Night Claw allowed the twisted pony to remove his darkened Night Guard helmet, and toss it to the side. To Night Claw's horror, Night Reaper looked almost _exactly_ like him! Only difference, was the fact that his midnight blue coat had been darkened, and his eyes were red. His fangs were actually sharpened, filed down, to give him a more sadistic look to his body. What was even worse, his skin had been scared, like somepony had been using him for blade experiments. "What in the name of the Night Haunter…" He said, a look of disbelief written all over his face, while Night Reaper began to laugh.

"There it is! That look is priceless! You look exactly like the first time I showed you who I am!" The twisted Night Guard said, his dark laugh echoing around the park. "You had that very same look!"

Night Claw backed up a bit, the sight actually unnerving him quite a bit. "What are you!?" He demanded, both blade wings preparing for another strike.

"What am I, he asks." He laughed at the question, shaking his head. "Isn't it obvious, _fool_? I am _you_. Your every move, your every thought, every little thing that goes on within your head; I already know. We met before… But _he_ tried to erase me, took away your memory of our spar and how futile it is for you to even fight me!" Night Reaper suddenly sped up, moving faster than Night Claw could even react to. Before he knew it, the twisted Night Guard was right on top of him, scythe ready to cleave him in half. "In simple terms, I'm Sadistic Night Claw!" He wailed, before swinging the large scythe at him.

But, just before the scythe could make contact, a large blade slammed into the scythe's own and sent Night Reaper flying back. Night Claw looked to who it was, and saw a strange Night Guard Bat Pony standing, using a large two handed sword ready… His stance revealing, he was some sort of blademaster. "Thank you, brother… Your timely aid is appreciate-?"

Before Night Claw could finish, the bat pony suddenly shifted his stance. "No time to talk, he's not down yet." The stallion said, as Night Reaper slowly got back up and growled out him.

"Then tell me who I am fighting alongside, so we can fight him properly." Night Claw said, preparing his wing blades for the battle to come.

"Swift Blade." The stallion simply said, before the two charged towards Night Reaper. Both of them had their weapons ready, while the twisted Night Guard readied his scythe.

"You again!? I'll be sure to end you this time, and not become distracted!" Night Reaper growled, before counter charging the two of them with his scythe. The quicker moving Night Guards actually moving around his swings. Night Claw managed to strike Night Reaper on to his side, cutting into the armor but had to back off before the twisted Night Guard could retaliate his attack.

Swift Blade attempted to go in, but Night Reaper suddenly turned and swung his scythe at him and forced the blademaster to back away from the attacker. They were better skilled at this sort of combat, out numbering their opponent and using quick strikes, but the twisted Night Guard had both reach and power over them. This meant they both had to be extremely careful, not to be caught within his swing, or else it would be over. Though, their strikes continued to hit home against Night Reaper's armor, leaving decent cuts across it, but they weren't enough to cause any real damage to him. They only seemed to be annoying him more than harm.

Dodging a downward swing of the twisted Night Guard's scythe, Night Claw backed away while Swift Blade joined him. The two were glaring at their opponent. "This isn't working… The bastard seems to have thicker armor than us." Swift Blade said, preparing his sword for another round with the stallion

"Agreed, but our other option isn't open for us…" Night Claw looked at Swift Blade. "Somepony might see, and I don't have permission to do it from the Princess."

Swift Blade tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "You need permission to do become what you truly are?" He chuckled a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "I've just been hiding it, to prevent too much confusion for a certain pony… That I really don't think should see me like that."

The two of them suddenly got into a deeper combat stance, the moment Night Reaper stomped forward, laughing at what they were saying. "Really!? You refuse to turn into what you really are because you don't want others to see you!" His laugh became darker, as his red eyes beamed on to them. "Then it is a good thing… That none of your worries apply to me!" He stabbed the scythe into the ground, and yelled out. "In darkness I come!" A dark purple aura appeared around his body, as his eyes flared red. In a flash of dark energy, Night Reaper suddenly transformed into his Night Lord form, still wielding his scythe… But it had become more twisted, almost like the shaft itself was the spine of some massive victim, while the blade was bloody. "To reap the souls of all before me." He laughed, staring at the two ponies…. His Jump Pack humming.

"Crap…" Night Claw said, seeing the twisted Night Lord in front of him.

"Ok, this is really bad… We're screwed if he hits us!" Swift Blade yelled, just as Night Reaper's jump pack roared to life, and flew towards them with his scythe ready to strike. "SCATTER!"

The two Night Guards quickly separated from their current spot, allowing Night Reaper to destroy the ground instead of hitting one of them. The twisted Night Lord turned around, swinging his scythe around and watched the two retreating ponies. His laugh became metallic, while he watched them slowly move away from him. "What is wrong, fearless _Night Guard_?" He asked, holding his clawed gauntlet out to them. "Why do you run from me? Are you afraid to face me in combat!?" He demanded, his voice cackling each second.

"Now he's just trying to taunt us…" Swift Blade said, watching as the twisted Night Lord watched them both. He could tell the imposter was picking out who he'll go for next. "We need to do something, fighting him straight up is not an option, just a single hit from even his fist and we're done for."

Night Claw nodded, watching his twisted self too. "Agreed… There has to be something we can do." He noted, trying to think of something.

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

War Sage bucked one of the trees, causing the apples to fall down into their respective baskets. Moving the strain of wheat into his mouth, the now cowboy hat wearing commander smiled at the many apples he just harvested. "Seems like yer getting' mighty good at that, Sage." Applejack said, smiling up at the large stallion.

"I had a good teacher." He simply replied, while both Big Mac and Applebloom got the baskets into the cart. "Before, I was just snapping the trees in half." The two of them laughed a bit, remembering how many trees they had to replant.

"Yer tellin' me, partner… It'll be awhile before we can harvest them trees again." Applejack said, nodding before she realized something. The stallion next to her had tensed up. "Ya alright there-?" She looked up at his face, and noticed that War Sage's eyes narrowed, glaring towards Ponyville. "What is it?" She asked, looking towards the small town.

"Trouble… I sense it." War Sage said, turning around and heading towards the Farm House.

"Where are ya goin', Sage?" Applejack asked, trying to catch up to the large veteran.

"To do the job I swore to do… You stay here, and finish the harvest." He looked back at the mare. "I'll take care of what hasn't been harvested when I get back." With that, the stallion left to collect his armor.

Applejack nodded, frowning at the thought of him fighting. "Ya be careful, ya hear…" She muttered, but saw the veteran nod.

 **-Fluttershy's Cottage-**

A mouse was held in a navy blue glow, a scratch on its body slowly healing. Standing in front of the small creature, was the famous unicorn doctor, Soul Hunter. With him, was his reliable nurse, Fluttershy. She was tasked with keeping the mouse calm, while said unicorn stallion healed his injury. Before long, the scratch was gone and the aura dispersed. It began to squeak a few times, the stallion looking towards the mare for a translation.

"Mr. Squeaks said thank you for healing him. That scratch was making it hard for him to forage food for his family." Fluttershy translated, smiling up at Soul Hunter.

He returned her smile, before nodding to the mouse. "Then it is a good thing I came for a visit, from Canterlot, or his injury would have taken longer to heal." Soul Hunter said, leaning over to nuzzle the shy pegasus, who blushed at such a touch. "Let him know, no thanks are required. I'm always happy to help my favorite mare in Equestria."

Fluttershy blushed deeper at his words, before translating what he had said. Then, the mouse got a look of concern that made the shy mare raise an eyebrow. "W-What's wrong, Mr. Squeaks?" She asked, the mouse pointing up at the stallion, making Fluttershy look at him too. She was surprised, to see that Soul Hunter had gained a serious look, his gaze aiming towards the window facing Ponyville. "W-What is the matter, Soul Hunter?"

"Trouble." He simply said, making the pegasus flinch, going wide eyed, and start to shake. "Once I've got my armor on, I want you to hide, Fluttershy." Soul Hunter looked down at her. "If anypony knocks at the door, and isn't me… Do not answer it, alright?"

She gave a nod, following the large stallion upstairs. "O-Ok…" Her meek voice said, making Soul Hunter smile. "Y-You j-just be careful, ok?" The stallion nodded to her, before nuzzling her a second time.

 **-Wonderbolts Headquarters-**

"Alright maggots, look alive!" Sky Spear yelled, causing the Wonderbolt Recruits to snap to attention. "I am your instructor for the day, Captain Sky Spear of the Night Guard, and member of the Wonderbolts! As of right now, all of your asses belong to me, so…" He suddenly turned to face them, his eyes giving the recruits a harsh, and deadly, look. "Better pray to the Princesses, and Prince, that you survive this training. Those who do not make _my_ standards… Will be sent home, crying to their mothers, that moment!" The recruits started to shake at his harsh words, the Captain was showing them no mercy, what so ever. "Now, Five hundred laps around the Headquarters! GO! GO! GO!"

The recruits suddenly shot off! Moving fast as they could, just to get away from the harshest of all the Wonderbolt Instructors. "Sheesh, Sky…. Talk about harshness beyond belief." A voice called out, as a familiar rainbow maned pegasus, wearing her Wonderbolt uniform, flew up next to him and landed next to the stallion. "Even I didn't have it that rough, when I joined."

"They want to be the best, so I'll train them to be the best." Sky Spear answered, smirking at the mare. "Want to give my training routine a go around, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash giggled at his attempt to persuade her to join in. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I'm really just waiting for you to get off duty, so we can have that race we were planning." She poked the Captain's shoulder, giving him a teasing grin. "Not afraid are ya? Wanting to wear me down before the race?"

Sky Spear laughed at her question. "I don't need to wear you do, in order for me to win our races, Dashie-…" His ears suddenly perked up, and eyes narrowing off to their left.

Rainbow Dash suddenly became concerned, she's seen that look in Sky Spear before, and it usually meant trouble. "What is it?"

"A threat, that needs to be neutralized." He growled, both large wings opening up. "I can't allow it to roam free, not after the oath I swore in the Night Haunter's name." He looked down at the daredevil mare. "I may have to reschedule our race, Dashie… If the recruits come back, and aren't puking… Give them a hundred wing ups."

Rainbow Dash nodded, as the Captain shot off to retrieve his armor, hidden in the Wonderbolts Headquarters, while she waved good bye to him. "Be careful, and come back like you left…" She muttered, not wanting to see the only truest challenge she ever had… Disappear.

 **-Rarity's Boutique-**

"Darling, you look absolutely fabulous right now." Rarity said, using her magic to bring her wine glass up. After taking a sip, she eyed the stallion in front of her, wearing his custom made noble uniform. She was able to make the black bring out his navy blue coat, even the white collar shirt underneath. "Mmm… Dashing, is more like it." She said, giving him a quite the inquisitive look.

Diamond Arrow smiled at her, using his own magic to lift a wine glass up. "All thanks to you, my dear. I only look so, thanks to your unmatched skills in fashion." The two of them allowed their cups to lightly tap one another's. "I don't know where I would be, here in Equestria, were it not for you."

Rarity blushed at him, trying to hide the crimson tint on her cheeks. "Oh, Diamond, you must stop… Making a lady blush, much as you have, isn't quite nice nor fair." She took another sip of her wine, trying not to make eye contact with her personal 'prince'. "Not to mention, did we not do this little get together, so we can talk about your future endeavors in Canterlot? After all, those nobles seem to have taken offense to the Night Guard Hierarchy appearing out of nowhere."

Diamond Arrow nodded to her comment, smiling at the mare in front of him. "Another thing, that you've graciously helped me with. Teaching me the Equestrian Nobility and Rules came in handy… Not to mention, adding in your council in such meetings."

"Thanks to you, I also met so many new ponies. Our relationship has gotten both of us pretty far." Once again, the two of them tapped their glasses together, before taking a sip. "You have so many supporters within the common pony folk and some of the nobles." Rarity waited a moment, before raising an eyebrow. The stallion keeping her company had fallen silent, oddly enough. "Diamond, dear, is everything-?" She noticed the stallion was looking out a window of her boutique, his eyes narrowed in both a knightly and barbaric way. "Something the matter?"

"Trouble." Was the only word he used to describe it, before he turned to face her, giving the mare his normal gentlemanly look. "I do apologize, Miss Rarity, dear… But I must take a rain check on our little dine. It seems something has come to Ponyville, and I must take to my oath before the Night Haunter's name. I will go, and retrieve my armor… Taking great care of removing this lovely suit you've made me."

Rarity smiled, he truly was a Knightly Prince. "Oh, dear, please… Allow me to assist you in removing it, after all. I did help you put it on." They both got up from the table, Diamond Arrow allowing her to lead the way.

"Then please, lead the way, my dearest lady." Diamond Arrow said, as she smiled once more at him and lead the stallion further into her boutique.

 **-Sugar Cube Corner-**

No one knew what happened to Void Dancer, not even he did. Pinkie just found herself in the Ponyville Hospital, sitting next to a hospital bed with the stallion fast asleep on it. His body looked like the veteran had been a regular pony that had gotten into a brawl with some Timberwolf. His body was bandaged, along with splinted, but something with in the pink mare's heart demanded that she stay by the stallion's side, no matter what.

Even now, she pushes his wheelchair through Sugar Cube Corner, so the injured stallion can help her greet their guests and party goers. But, right now, he just wanted to sit near a window, and spend time with her.

"You really don't have to do this for me, Pinkie. We both know I am able to move myself in the wheelchair." Void Dancer said, smiling at the mare sitting across from him.

"No way, Silly. I'm not going to leave you alone, again." Pinkie said, smiling at him from where she sat. "Something happened to you, and my heart sank, seeing you like that, to the point it felt like no party could cheer me up." The mare admitted, blushing a bit before shaking her head. "Besides, what kind of pony would I be, if I didn't assist my bestest, funniest, assistant in all of Equestria!"

"…. I would have to say…. Not the Pinkie I've come to enjoy being around." Void Dancer said, the two laughing a bit, as they both eyed what was going on around the bakery. "You know… Getting this second chance, I have to say everything I did was worth it, if it meant I got to end up here." He looked back at her, nodding. "Especially when I get to work with a kind mare, like you."

Pinkie's hair just spurng up further than anypony would have believed! Her face turning red with embarrassment. For once in her life, Pinkie Diane Pie had no idea what to say to the stallion. "V-V-Voidie… Y-You d-didn't have to say such things. I mean, it is what I-I do." She shifted a bit, smiling. The party pony didn't know why, but her heart was racing because he said that. But then, a chill ran down her spine and she instantly looked up at Void Dancer.

He was looking out the window, both eyes narrowed out into Ponyville. The look in his eyes told her that there was something terribly wrong, and he needed to be there. "Trouble…"

"No!" Pinkie shouted, nearly jumping over the table and grabbed on to Void Dancer's front hooves. Her eyes were filled with panic, the likes the stallion had never seen. "Y-You just got out of the hospital, and the doctor said you're lucky to be alive! I can't let you go out there!" Her voice cracked a bit, and even he could tell that the party pony didn't want him to go. "I don't know why, but I can't lose you, Voidie… I've always had fun with everything before you arrived, but now?" She slumped back into her seat, looking down at the table. "I guess my cake can't really be super doper fantastic without you being it's icing."

" _Typical Pinkie, using a cake reference._ " Void Dancer thought, smiling at her. "Well then, I won't go…. Because you asked me not to, and make a valid point about my injuries." Pinkie suddenly brightened back up, as he looked back out the window. "Besides, there are enough of my brothers within Ponyville. They'll handle whatever threat it is."

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Within Luna's chambers of the castle, Night Haunter laid with his Princess of the Moon, the alicorn stallion silently sleeping where he was. Though, his slumber was interrupted when a strange, mysterious, feeling rose within his body. He slowly raised his head up, eyes drowsy, and uninterested with the happenings of the waking world. The stallion looked down at the sleeping princess, and smiled at her.

He leaned down, and placed an affectionate kiss on to her head, said princess smiling in her own sleep. " _It seems to have begun._ " He thought, looking back out towards the window, a fanged smirk upon his muzzle. " _Good luck, my sons… I cannot help you in this endeavor, for my attention is needed elsewhere within this world…. Attention that requires only the Lord of the Night keep._ "

With that, the alicorn stallion decided to lay back down, trying to get more sleep before he truly sets off to do what must be done. The Moon Princess smiling, lightly opening her eyes. " _Back to sleep again? Such a lazy Prince._ " She thought, nuzzling into the larger stallion a bit. " _Then again, who am I to complain? He is here to keep my bed warm, hehe._ " She mentally giggled, before rejoining her Prince of the Night in their shared slumber.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

Both Night Claw and Swift Blade breathed heavily, the two Night Guards were forced to remain on a defensive position. They couldn't risk a chance that Night Reaper getting a strike on them with either his scythe or a fist, the Twisted Astartes' strength far greater than normal and extremely lethal to their current forms.

"We'll have to transform… Soon." Swift Blade said, looking at Night Claw. "If we're going to win this."

Night Claw nodded to his Battle Brother, in agreement. "Y-Yeah, I know… We need to lead him away from all this before that, though." He said, looking at the other Night Guard. "We can't risk causing too much of a scene or somepony finding out who we really are." Swift Blade nodded, before sounds of heavy foot falls filled their ears.

"I'm still here you know!" Night Reaper roared, leaping into the air with his scythe ready to strike. The two Night Guards scattered, Night Claw going one way while Swift Blade going the other, just before the scythe dug into the ground. The twisted Astartes began to laugh at their reaction, ripping his scythe from the ground. "What's wrong, Night Guard? Afraid to get close? Afraid I'll break every bone in your pathetic little bodies?" He asked them, looking at the two stallions one by one. "Why not even the playing field? Transform, show this world your _real_ selves instead of continuing this farce?" Night Reaper stabbed the scythe into the ground looking at them. "It isn't fun torturing the two of you, if there is no challenge behind it."

"You want a challenge? I'll give you one!" Swift Blade yelled, readying his blade and charging the twisted Astartes.

"Swift Blade, no!" Night Claw yelled, opening his wings and soaring straight for Night Reaper. He knew that tactic, it was a taunt. Any real blademaster would, proud of their skill, would have fallen for it.

Night Reaper grinned behind his helmet, readying his scythe for the two Night Guards. "Got you." He muttered, before turning to face Night Claw first! He tossed the scythe up, grabbing the butt of his weapon, and gave it a wide side swing.

This forced the Terror Guard to break his own attack, having to fly upwards and away from the side swiping attack. " _Too close!_ " His mind yelled, right after the scythe blade cut a few hairs off of his tail's end. But his mind went straight into a panic, as he watched the next action in slow motion.

Night Reaper, using the momentum of his war scythe, slowly turned to face the still oncoming Swift Blade. The twisted Astartes balling his gauntleted hand into a fist, while bringing it to his right shoulder guard. Allowing his scythe to slow him down, forcing all the momentum into his left arm, Night Reaper swung his fist out! "This is pay back, whelp!" With that, he allowed his fist to go and right into Swift Blade's side! Night Claw heard the crunch and crack of bones breaking, even as the blademaster was sent flying into the ground and slammed right into a tree!

"Swift Blade!" Night Claw yelled, redirecting his flight straight to the fallen Night Guard. Quickly landing, and checking up on his comrade. "Swift Blade, are you alright?" He said, seeing the deep, dark, fist-mark bruise on the stallion's left side from Night Reaper's hammer like strike.

The stallion coughed up blood, allowing it to splatter on to the grass in front of him, as he groaned in sheer pain. "Bastard… Got me." He growled, trying to move but had a sharp pain explode throughout his body. "I don't know… How many bones I just broke from that stunt."

"You just rest, Swift Blade." Night Claw slowly turned to face the advancing Astartes, who was simply walking with his scythe across his back, and flared both wings out. "I'll try and hold him off, until help arrives."

Swift Blade lifted his head, weakly, off the ground. "Are you an idiot!? We can't take him like that, together. What makes you think you can do it alone!" He retorted, glaring at the younger Night Guard. "Leave me, go get our brothers, and return here. I'll be fine!"

"You know I can hear the lie in that statement, right?" Night Claw chuckled, as his spread his hooves and got into a battle stance. "Besides, it was normal for one of us to do such things in the past, but not now… We've been reborn and allowed a new path. This time, we won't leave our brothers to die for an advantage."

His sentimental statement caused Night Reaper to laugh, while he approached the two Night Guards. "Really? Don't want to abandon your brothers anymore? How Ludacris!" He bellowed, stopping just two meters from the two of them. "Are you _wanting_ to die with him, for your silly ideals, weakling?" Night Reaper swung his scythe around. "If so, I'll be happy to oblige."

"I'm not going to die this day, imposter… Though, I'm not going to abandon one of my brothers, either!" Night Claw snapped, allowing his wing blades to shine a bit in his stance. The Night Guard bared his fangs at the twisted Astartes, ready to combat his foe with everything he had left.

Night Reaper slowly pulled his scythe back, laughing as he does so. "Oh, I beg to differ, whelp…. Now, time for you to-AGH!" A blast of navy blue magic slammed square into Night Reaper's helmet, causing it to be incased in the same colored flames! The twisted Astartes was forced to back off to the side, keeping his scythe in one hand while the other tried to extinguish the flames covering his helmet. "Who is it this time!?" He glared, looking at the newest additions to the fight, and let out an almost bestial growl.

Night Claw and Swift Blade turned to their right, to see who caused the attack, and smirked at the ones they saw…. Standing off to the side, wearing their armor and in a stoic stance, were the remaining members of the active Command Squad. War Sage, Soul Hunter, Sky Spear, and Diamond Arrow; all four members ready to fight, while the medical stallion's horn was glowing a navy blue color and signified that _he_ was the one who burned Night Reaper's helmet. "Sorry we're late, brothers… It took us a bit of time to get our armor on and get here." Soul Hunter said, as they began to slowly approach.

"I don't know what took you three so long, I flew all the way here from the Wonderbolts' Headquarters, after putting my armor on." Sky Spear grinned, spear in hoof. "Though, it is good to see we weren't too late this time."

"Agreed." War Sage said, his heavy foot falls creating hoofprints in the ground, and lowered his head. "Shall we dispose of this imposter and get our brothers to safety?"

"Let's, honorable War Sage." Diamond Arrow said, summoning his crossbow constructs, and loaded them. "I do not wish to make Miss Rarity wait any longer than she has too."

War Sage nodded. "Soul Hunter, see to our fallen brother, while we deal with this one." With that, the older stallion took a quick stance, and exploded forward! His hooves kicking up dirt. "Charge!"

"Ave Dominus Nox!" The other three yelled, Diamond Arrow firing volley after volley of diamond crafted arrows, Sky spear flying up and quickly going straight into a wailing dive bomb, while Soul Hunter rushed to both Night Claw and Swift Blade.

Night Reaper quickly readied his scythe. "You think, just because there are more of you, there is a chance of victory!?" He suddenly charged straight for War Sage, readying to strike him while the diamond arrows merely made his steps a bit slow, due to the recoil of their strikes. "I'll prove how foolish that is!"

When the twisted Astartes swung his scythe, War Sage quickly dodged to the right before it could hit him. While Night Reaper tried to rip his weapon from the ground, the Night Guard Earth Pony quickly turned around and gave him a powerful buck to the side! This caused Night Reaper to stutter step away from him, trying to regain his balance. "Better look up, whelp!" The sudden yell allowed him to do just that, just before Sky Spear actually flew in and rammed his spear straight into Night Reaper's left shoulder joint! The spear was able to bite in, but wasn't strong enough to actually cut through the ceramite armor protecting the weak meat beneath. "Damnit…" He growled, before opening his wings and back off, just before his opponent could actually retaliate with a devastating punch.

While the others distracted Night Reaper, Soul Hunter rushed up to Night Claw and Swift Blade. "What happened?" He simply asked, a green aura appearing around his long horn.

"Swift Blade was struck by the imposter's fist, by what I heard, several bones were broken." Night Claw repeated, while the medical pony scanned the injured stallion.

Soul Hunter gave a nod, as the scan completed. "Three fractured ribs, six fully broken. A bit of internal bleeding and it seems his spine was ruptured a bit." He calculated, as his horn turned into a deep shade of navy blue. "I'll fix him up, but it'll take time for it to heal… Think you can help the others, while I see to our brother?" Night Claw nodded, before rushing off to help fight Night Reaper, Soul Hunter turning his attention back to the injured stallion.

The deep shade of navy blue magic slowly made its way to Swift Blade, incasing him within a healing aura. The stallion smirked, slightly looking up at the medical Night Guard. "Having to fix me up again… Huh… Talos?" He stated, making Soul Hunter go wide eyed.

"And who are you, brother? So I may know who it was that helped protect young Xeron." He asked him, holding the spell, feeling the ribs slowly reconnect to each other and fuse back.

Swift Blade let out a pained laugh, laying his head back into the grass. "Forgotten my voice already, thought you'd remember the wit though." He said, causing Soul Hunter to raise an eyebrow. "It's me, brother…. Xarl."

That statement, the answer itself, made Soul Hunter go wide eyed. A determined look suddenly appeared within his face, as he gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to lose you, this time, Xarl." He muttered, making the other stallion smirk, while pushing his healing magic to its limits. "Not again."

"Good… Dying sucks." Swift Blade chuckled, allowing his old time friend handle things from there.

 **-With the others-**

War Sage rammed square into Night Reaper, sending him stumbling back, before both Sky Spear and Night Claw quickly flew in and struck against the ceramite… The two still unable to actually piece the heavy plated armor. When it seemed like the twisted Astartes was preparing to attack, Diamond Arrow quickly jumped in front of the group, and unleashed several volleys of diamond crafted arrows to keep him back.

"Talk about a serious pain in the ass." Sky Spear growled, floating down to War Sage with Night Claw. "We can't pierce his ceramite armor in our current forms."

"The exact problem both Swift Blade and I were having trouble with… We can't risk being seen doing it." Night Claw said, landing on to the ground, still breathing a bit heavy. Unlike the others, he had been trying his best to fight Night Reaper prior to their current situation, but relieved he could take minor breathers between attacks, now that it was four on one, instead of two on one.

War Sage prepared for another charge. "By now, he's probably already figured out our rotation, which means I don't think my next charge will work."

The two bat ponies nodded, as Diamond Arrow backed up to them while still sending volleys of diamond arrows right at Night Reaper. "And I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." The unicorn stated, feeling exhausted at how many arrows he's already created, destroyed, recreated, and destroyed again.

At that moment, while they were trying to figure a way of handling it, a lavender bolt shot up into the sky, and exploded! Those at the current battlefield, looked up, as the explosion soon turned into a thick lavender dome… The stallions looked towards where it came from, and saw Twilight, with Scootaloo, her friends, and Trixie; standing there. Even as the barrier fell down behind them, the mares continued to watch. "Night Guard! Permission granted, strike terror in our foe!" She called out, smiling at them and giving the chance they needed, since none could see what was happening within the barrier. "So says, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"Yes Princess!" The four fighting Night Guards all yelled, backing up together. " **We Stand in Midnight Clad!** " They called together, a flash of bright light appearing, before the four transformed into their Night Lord forms… Standing in a four-man squad version, instead of a five. " **Our Claws Forever Red!** " However, to everypony's surprise, Xeron was wearing a Night Lord's version of the Corvus Power Armor, with Lightning Claws, instead of his old armor.

Night Reaper, realizing he was now outnumbered _and_ out gunned, tried to retreat away from the four, as the charged for him, and swung the scythe at the barrier…. Unfortunately, for him, the barrier remained strong while only giving Twilight a slight twinge of pain. In moments, the four Astartes pounced on to the twisted one. Mercutian using his Heavy Bolter to break down his armor's protective layer. Jago and Xeron slashing him back and ripping the armor clean off completely. Malcharion then charged forward, in his Terminator Armor, and slammed square into Night Reaper! The twisted Astartes letting out a pain filled groan, as he was taken straight to the ground… Having a massive boot slammed on to his exposed midsection.

"Prepare to die, whelp." Malcharion said, as he readied his combi-bolter.

"War-Sage, wait!" Xeron called out, landing next to the Terminator and stopped him. "Bind him… I have questions, and he _will_ answer them. However, not here."

The Terminator looked at him, before nodding. "Of course, brother." He ripped off some chain on his armor, and removed his boot from the twisted Astartes. While Jago took the war scythe from him, Malcharion forced Night Reaper off of the ground, and used the chain to bind his arms. "You're not going to get away, or break free, imposter."

Night Reaper could only grumble, beaten by the four Night Lords, while the mares all ran over to them… Fluttershy and Trixie rushing over to Soul Hunter and Swift Blade. "Swift! Please, tell Trixie you're alright?" The show mare was frantic, seeing the blood he had coughed up and the fact that the medical stallion was straining to heal him.

Swift Blade couldn't help but laugh at her worry. "I-I'll be fine, Trixie… Just got careless, and paid for it." He looked up at her. "Don't worry, the brother here is one of the best, he'll have me back on my hooves soon enough." Swift Blade gave Soul Hunter a quick glance, who simply nodded.

Trixie gave a sigh of relief. "Trixie thinks you're the biggest idiot in all of Equestria, for scaring her like that… Especially when she is carrying your foal." That statement actually caused Soul Hunter's concentration to waver, in shock, for a second while Swift Blade gave a pained laugh at his reaction.

"Do not worry, Trixie, Soul is one of the greatest Doctors in Equestria." Fluttershy smiled, looking up at the stallion who smiled back at her.

Trixie gave a nod, before a question came to her mind. "His form, makes Trixie wonder." She looks over at the four giants, who were securing the twisted Astartes for transportation to Twilight's Castle. "Is he like..."

"The other Night Lords?" Swift Blade finished, for her, adding what to call his brothers. "Yes, along with myself… That is our real form." Trixie looked back at the stallion and simply sat down.

"Which would be much easier for me to heal you, if you _were_ in your form… Seeing how our genetic enhancement would allow us to automatically start healing." Soul Hunter nodding, glaring at Swift Blade.

"What can I say?" Swift Blade smiled up at the stallion. "I like seeing you struggle a _little_ bit, brother." Soul Hunter groaned and shook his head.

Fluttershy smiled at the brotherly actions between the two, before she looked at Trixie and noticed she wasn't having a freak out session about all this. "Trixie? You're… Taking this better than I expected."

Trixie looked at the normally shy mare, that seems to gain a bit of confidence while near Soul Hunter, and smiled. "How should Trixie react? After all, she finds out that her stallion, and father of her foal, is a powerful warrior and unique compared to any other pony else! This makes her even more proud."

For some odd reason, Soul Hunter got a _very_ bad feeling about that statement… Oh, if he only knew.

 **-Friendship Castle, Next Day-**

Night Reaper had been chained up by the Night Lords, in a dark room of the castle where they closed off for any form of training or…. Night Lord interrogations. The five Night Guard Commanders were standing before him, all in their Night Lord forms. The twisted Astartes, even more so with his armor torn completely, only had a loin cloth covering his body while the chains rubbed his flesh raw with each movement. "So… _Brothers_ , what do you intend to do with me?" He simply laughed, tilting his head. "I do wonder, if any of you have the guts to do anything, truly."

"You're not our brother, Imposter." Jago growled, feeling a bit sick how such a creature considers itself one of them.

"The _only_ reason why we haven't mutilated and killed you by now, is because we still have questions for you." Soul Hunter said, resting a hand over Aurum's hilt.

The Prophet's statement caused Night Reaper to laugh, shaking his head. "Like I would answer anything you ask of me!" He looked up at them, a twisted grin on his face.

"If you won't answer their questions, how about answering some of _mine_." A venom-like voice whispered, as heavier foot falls followed. Night Reaper's eyes widen, in fear, as the dreaded Lord of the Night walked forward, with Twilight next to him. "My dearest, soon to be, daughter-in-law called me in to help."

"I-I-I s-still won't answer any of your questions, Lord." Night Reaper said, that natural Night Lords urge trying to come back up, but the twisted Astartes pushed it down. "E-Even if you t-torture me."

Konrad Cruze just looked at him, placing both claws at the small of his back. "Alright… Twilight?" The Primarch looked down at the Princess, who looked up at him. "I'll allow you to go first, and ask your own questions… Remember what I taught you on how to deal with his kind?"

The Princess nodded, walking over to the twisted Astartes. "My question is… If Night Claw hadn't told her to leave, would you have harmed Scootaloo?" She simply asked.

Night Reaper tried lunging forward, the group preparing to strike him down, but the chains stopped him… Allowing the twisted Astartes to stare Twilight in the face. "Of course I would have… I would have mutilated her small body, to the point you wouldn't have been able to tell it was her, then leave her puny remains at your door step."

Twilight nodded, hearing the truth behind his twisted words, while she walked over to Mercutian. "I see… Why did you attack Night Claw and Scootaloo?" She asked.

"I have my own reasons… Ones I will not tell you." Night Reaper denied.

Twilight gave another nod, before looking up at the Havoc. "Diamond, may I have your gladius, please?" She kindly asked, the Havoc looking at his brothers, who simply nodded. Mercutian then reached down to his boot, and pulled out the gladius, handing it to Twilight.

"Be careful, I've kept it nicely sharpened." He warned, Twilight nodding at the warning.

"Thank you, Diamond. I'll be careful." The Princess took the jagged gladius in her magic, and walked back towards the twisted Astartes. "I ask again, why did you attack?"

"I will not-AAAH!" Night Reaper suddenly cried out in agony, as Twilight rammed the gladius into his shoulder! Slowly sawing the blade down his exposed flesh, and carved out a piece. The Princess slowly backed away from the blood pouring on to the floor, pulling the knife out so his injury could clot up.

"Please don't deny my questions… Lord Night Haunter has already told me what to do with your kind, and how to get the answers out." Twilight said, glaring at the twisted Astartes. "You put my daughter in danger, even admitted to mutilating her, if given the chance." She placed the gladius' tip under Night Reaper's chin and forced him to look at her despite the anguish he was feeling. " _Never_ underestimate what a mother is willing to do, for their child."

Night Reaper grinned at her. "You can do what you like… But I will not-GAAAH!" Twilight had quickly pulled the gladius up, and rammed it into his black right eye, and carved the dark eye from his skull. When she placed it over his left, Night Reaper shook his head. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

Twilight smiled, lowering the gladius down and hovering it back to Mercutian, who took it while still shocked, like the others, and sheathed it back into the sheath on the side of his boot. The chambers echoed with Konrad Cruze's whispered laugh, who found the display amusing. "Well done, Twilight! You have learned well from my sons!" He complimented her.

Twilight nodding to him. "Again, he put my daughter in danger, and I will stop at nothing to find out why." She simply stated, eyeing the twisted, whimpering, Astartes. "Now, tell me what I want to know, or I'll do something far worse than use a gladius… I know a few spells that could make your entire world a nightmare." She growled, as Night Reaper tried his best to stay away from the angry mare.

" _S-She reminds me of Brutalight!_ " Night Reaper thought, before nodding. "O-Ok… I attacked because I couldn't stand _him_." He motioned to Night Claw, standing in the Corvus Armor. "Before I was almost destroyed, we attacked your world. But another stepped in, one more powerful than your princesses, and stopped it all. He ended what we had done, reversed the damage, and made you all forget what had happened… But I couldn't let it lie down, I wanted my revenge. The blood owed to me by _my_ Twilight, who came here to destroy all of you." His attention went back to Twilight, who just continued to watch him, carefully. "That is why I attacked… Though, I wouldn't have been able to, had it not been for this foolish Chaos Lord out for revenge."

This confused the group, who all looked at one another. Xeron stepped forward, staying near Twilight. "Who is this Chaos Lord?" He simply asked, allowing his lightning claws to come out… Showing that he was willing to rip off a limb or two, just to get the answer.

Night Reaper grinned up at Xeron, giving a dark laugh. "You should know him, Xeron… After all, he made it possible for you to come here." This caused the Terror Guard to step back, he knew who the twisted Astartes spoke of. "Did you really think… You could escape your fate? Did you really think… With your body disappearing, he wouldn't hunt down where you went? You betrayed him, and he wanted his revenge... Oh, the lengths one would go, for such a simple and foolish attempt."

The group looked at Xeron, who held his Lightning Claws up, ready to strike Night Reaper down. "Did you make a deal with that bastard, to show him the way in exchange for this chance!?" He demanded, the twisted Astartes remaining silent, smiling. " **Answer me!** " His claws sparked to life, making Night Reaper flinch at the brightness.

"Yes… The one who reversed our attack, and erased your memory, couldn't truly destroy me." Night Reaper answered, looking up at him. "I simply waited in the warp, using one of those Warp Raptors to help keep me alive. That is." He chuckled a bit, tilting his head. "Until I came across his ship and told him of this place."

Xeron placed a claw under Night Reaper's chin, the energy burning his flesh, and made him look up at his beaked helmet. "How did he get here? It is impossible for him to do such a thing."

Night Reaper let out a bit of a laugh. "Who said _here_? There are two versions of this world, isn't there? And we cannot forget that our universe is filled with powerful entities, willing to give so much for a… _Price_." The comment shocked both Twilight and Xeron, causing the two look at one another.

"We need to leave… _Now._ " Xeron said, Twilight nodding.  
"What should we do with this filth?" Jago asked, eyeing Night Reaper.

"Have two Atramentar watch him, there is something far more important for us to handle… We need to leave." Xeron said, Jago quickly transforming into Sky Spear, and went to search for what was requested. "Twilight and I will go ahead, the rest of you can come once the Atramentar arrive." They all nodded, while Twilight and he left. The Terror Guard was almost in a hysteria… After all this time, after around twenty years, his past had returned. It has come for him, once more. Almost like fate coming full turn, something he should have done all that time ago. " _I am coming for you… Lord Grathor._ "


	34. Chapter 34

_**Black Knight simply twirls his finger around, while listening to music from his headphones. Doesn't even notice you what so ever, and Silver Star pops up in front of you. "**_ _Sorry, everypony… But daddy is busy listening to his music to talk. It has been a stressful week for him, and he needs a few moments. Have fun with the newest chapter!_ _ **" She waves goodbye while the story starts.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Four**_

Night Claw and Twilight made their way through the Castle, noticing a few of the Night Guard, heavily armored ones, rushing past them and towards Night Reaper's current holdings. The princess looked up at Night Claw, noticing the stallion had picked up his pace some. His helmet was on, but she can tell by the gritting fangs and narrowed eyes that he was angered… Whoever the other version of him was talking about, really riled him up. "N-Night Claw? How are we going to do this? And, better yet, who is it we're fighting?" She asked him, trying to keep up with the larger pony.

He suddenly looked down at her, his eyes suddenly softened. " _We_ aren't doing anything, Twilight… This is my problem, and I'll see it done without throwing you into harm's way." He suddenly stopped, causing her to, and placed a hoof on to her shoulder. "The others will join me, and Sky Spear is rallying a few of the Atramentar to stay here and guard you… I don't trust that Night Reaper, even for a moment."

"But… You are going, and they are still my friends. I just can't stand by and not do anything." Twilight retorted, as Night Claw pulled his hoof down.

"This isn't open for discussion, Twilight… This opponent is mine, and mine alone. The others are only coming, because I have the strangest feeling that coward didn't come after me alone." Night Claw explained, as they headed towards the castle study. "Not to mention, you aren't 'doing nothing'… You'll be here with Scootaloo. I'm sure the previous events have probably gotten her shaken up."

Twilight shook her head, as they entered the study. "That is what the others are here for, they know I'll come with you and even help if I have to." The princess suddenly got in front of the Night Guard, and glared up at him. "Night Haunter has already told me how to handle such situations, and I've learned quite a bit from watching you and your brothers all this time… I can help, more than you know."

Night Claw just looked at her, with a passive look, before shaking his head. "That's the problem. I don't _want_ you to learn from us, Twilight… We are a nessicary evil, the left hand of justice… We are cursed, whether we like it or not." Night Claw stepped around her and towards the machine. "To allow you into that life, to allow you to have a taste from that poisoned cup..." He suddenly looked down, away from the machine linking Equestria with Canterlot High. "I'll never forgive myself."

Twilight walked up to him, and looked up at the stallion. "But it is still something I understand, and know all of Equestria is grateful for." She nudged him a bit, smiling at the Night Guard. "I know you'll win, and I want to do what I can to help."

Night Claw just looked down at her, before opening his wing up and wrapped it around Twilight. He let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes. "Why can I never win an argument with you?" He asked, the princess merely shrugging her shoulders.

"Because I know how to get to you." She suddenly smirked at another thought. "That, and… I'm always right."

The stallion suddenly gained a deadpanned look. "Ah, yes, that is correct… Well then." He suddenly reached up, and grabbed hold of the lever. "Shall we go and say hello to your other set of friends?" Night Claw asked.

Twilight nodded, smiling at him." Lets!" She raised a hoof up, and exclaimed. "Pull the lever, Night!"

"Why… Did I just get a henchman vibe from that?" He asked, looking at the mare, while Twilight shrugged. With that, he pulled the lever, and the machine suddenly came to life!

 **-Outside of Canterlot High-**

Sunset and the gang were hanging out next to the school monument, laughing about what had occurred in their classes for the day. It was just a normal day for them, nothing had gone wrong, there were no villians from Equestria attacking nor rogue magic from the Pony Kingdom. So, today was just another good day, and Sunset Shimmer was perfectly fine with that. Until…

The Wondercolt statue suddenly brightened up, as a portal to Equestria opened up from its base! The seven girls backed away, just before Princess Twilight rushed through and stopped herself before falling over. "H-Hello everyone! Sorry for the surprise visit, but… Uh…" She couldn't really figure out what to say, but didn't have a chance to finish explaining.

Six of the seven suddenly jumped and tackled Princess Twilight to the ground, all yelling. "Princess!" And just had a group hug right there, while their Twilight smiled, and waited off to the side. It still bothered her to know that there was a second Twilight out there. Though, she was content with herself right now, since she had friends now.

"What brings you to Canterlot High, Princess Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked, smiling at her Equestrian friend. "Something happen back home?"

Twilight stopped her laughing, and took a serious look before nodding. "Y-Yes… Something terrible."

"What happened? Did something happen to Equestria?" Sunset asked, seeming rather worried.

"N-Not exactly…" Twilight said, just as the portal opened back up and the group looked towards it. Just in time to see the second one to arrive from Equestria, the group gasping at his new look.

Xeron, wearing his Corvus Armor, slowly stepped out on to the side walk, barely able to fit through the portal. He eyed those before him, and nodding. "Something is about to happen here." He continued, for Twilight. "Something that _I_ came to finish." That caused the seven to look at one another, before looking back at the Astartes.

 **-After the Explaination…-**

"So… You're saying this 'Lord Grathor' is here, somewhere, hunting you?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head a bit, while the Night Lord nodded.

"That is correct. It was many years ago, and those events actually lead to me being by Twilight's side." Xeron answered, holding his hand out to the side. "Now, he seeks the revenge denied to him. I killed a whole squad of his warriors, for betraying me… If it is one things we Night Lords are vindictive about, it is vengeance and he'll stop at nothing to get it." He looked at the seven, eyeing each one with his red lensed eyes. "Along with go any lengths to achieve this vengeance… Which includes targeting innocent bystanders."

Rarity placed a hand over her chest, gasping at such tactics. "Barbaric… Why would he do such things, there is no call for it!" She complained, shaking her head.

Xeron sighed a bit, shaking his head. "It is the Night Lord's way. Our tactics mostly involve a singular end: Win by any means necessary. We'll go so far, as to poison our blades, just to win a battle."

The seven looked at one another, before Sunset spoke up. "But… You don't act so, you seem rather honorable and noble, to us at least." She noted, smiling up at the giant.

Xeron looked down at her, keeping both hands at his side. "Then… You have been deceived by my first impression." Their attention was grabbed, as the Equestrian portal suddenly opened up. The girls had the biggest shock of their lives, seeing four other Night Lords cross through the portal, one a foot taller and wearing bulkier armor. "For even I will cheat to win… It is how I was trained; it is how I hunt… To always take an advantage over my opponent."

Jago looked towards the younger Night Lord. "Night Reaper is on lock down; our father is even helping oversee his imprisonment until we return… We aren't taking any chances that this 'Grathor' has already crossed into Equestria." Xeron nodded to the First Captain, placing a fist over his chest. "Seriously, boy, stop saluting me. If anything, you're the commander of our little group, not me."

Xeron flinched a bit, he keeps forgetting that… Then again, he was far too used to having Jago being in command over him. "Sorry, Captain… I keep forgetting. Guess I spent far too long under your command, to remember that I'm the Commander now." The Night Lords shared a laugh, as Jago platted Xeron's shoulder plate.

"It's alright, boy… Now then." Jago looked towards the girls, tilting his head a bit. "Whoa… This will get confusing." They were exact copies of their pony forms, except they were humans instead of ponies.

"Indeed." Talos said, walking up to Fluttershy. "I take it… You are still known as Fluttershy, here?" He asked, the meek human nodding while he holds his hand out to her. "Please, show me around. I wish to know the hunting grounds before we start." Fluttershy looked up at him, then down to his hand. She hesitantly placed hers into the larger one and lead the Apothecary towards Canterlot High.

"I'll go with Rainbow Dash, and start my hunt… After all, I'll still be able to scan this place while moving quickly." Jago said, walking up to the rainbow haired teen, nodding to her.

"I like this guy already! He's speaking my language!" Rainbow Dash said, nodding back at the First Captain, the two of them rushing off.

Malcharion walked up to Applejack, his head nodding to her. "I wish to get an understanding of your academy's layout… Mind showing me to where a map would be? I'll be able to scan it, and upload it to my helmet." The Terminator asked, the farm girl nodding to him. "Good. Once I have that map, I can place runes where our brothers are and keep updated on locations." With that, Applejack lead the Terminator towards the school.

"Dearest Rarity." Mercutian said, as he walked up to the fashionista. "Please, show me the best advantage point of your academy. I wish to give what support I can for my brothers." She raised an eyebrow at him, as the Havoc snickered a bit. "I must say… You are just as breath taking, as the Equestrian Rarity." The comment made her blush, as Rarity lead Mercutian to Canterlot High's roof.

"Sunset, take Pinkie and help search inside Canterlot High." Princess Twilight said, as Xeron walked in between her and their Twilight. "Xeron, your Twilight, and I; will go tell Principle Celestia about Lord Grathor." Sunset nodded, and quickly rushed off towards Canterlot High. The princess looked up at the Night Lord. "Think we made it in time, Xeron?"

He picked both of them up, allowing them to lean on to his shoulder, before rushing forward. "I hope we have." He replied, his stomps causing slight indents in the sidewalk while students got out of his way. "If fate is on our side, we arrived before Grathor has done any damage to their world."

Twilight gave a nod, as a pair of students quickly opened the door, just before Xeron rushed passed them and into the inside of the school. The lobby area of Canterlot High was already surprised, to see Applejack walking with the Terminator, but became even more so when Xeron sprinted inside, carrying both Twilights. Quite a few waved, Princess Twilight waving back before the Night Lord continued sprinting towards the principal's office. Though, Canterlot's Twilight continued to hold on to dear life, never moving so fast before. She honestly wondered how the princess was used to the powerful speed and quick, jerking, turns the Night Lord was making.

Before they knew it, the Night Lord had arrived at the principal's office, leaning down so that both Twilights could be set down. "There, we've arrived… I'll stand guard out here, while you two talk with the principal." Xeron said, both nodding, while he turned around and began to scan around the hallways… Keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of a Night Lord, who wasn't with the Command Squad.

When they entered, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were given quite the surprise. "Princess!" Principal Celestia said, smiling while she stood up and Vice-Principal Luna stood next to her. "It is good to see you again, what brings you to Canterlot High?"

"It is good to see you too, Principal Celestia, but I wish I came on better circumstances." Princess Twilight explained, both her and her counterpart rushing up to the desk. "But, there is a major problem in your world, and a big threat may be stalking the school." Both principals looked at one another, before becoming serious and nodding at the princess. "Xeron is here with me, along with the Night Guard Command Squad… They are here to hunt down this threat, but we need to make an announcement so the other students can be on the lookout."

Principal Celestia nodded, and quickly turned the school intercom system to Princess Twilight. "Here, you'll be able to reach the whole school using this. Just press the green button, and you'll be live."

Princess Twilight nodded, and pulled the microphone towards her. She told Xeron she'll try to be some help, and this will definitely make their hunt a lot easier. The princess pressed the green button, and the intercom system went live.

 **-All Around Canterlot High-**

All of the High School's students stopped what they were doing, hearing the intercom's tone suddenly ring out. They were surprised to hear the voice that followed. " **H-Hello everyone! Princess Twilight Sparkle here… U-Uh, sorry for interrupting your day, but I'm sure quite a few of you have seen quite a few students walking, or running in a particular pair's case, around campus with giant, mid-night blue armored, warriors around campus** " Princess Twilight stopped, some students looking around to see the ones they were talking about. " **But, these warriors are here because of a threat that has possibly come to Canterlot High.** "

The students somewhat freaked, after hearing that some threat has returned to the High School. Even when one of the Night Lords passed, the flinched under their intimidating gaze. Some even found it strange, that the school stars were walking with them, not afraid what-so-ever!

" **But do not worry, these are the most skilled warriors Equestria has to offer… They were formally known as the Night Lords Legion, now known as the Night Guard.** " Princess Twilight explained further, hoping that she can keep the students from going into mass hysteria. " **They are the Night Guard's Command Squad, and are here to hunt down one that looks almost like them. Xeron is here, with me, to help with the hunt and prevent this Night Lord from causing any harm to the student body… So, if you see a Night Lord, without one of the Rain Booms members with them, quickly** _ **run away**_ **and locate one that is! Do not attempt to approach him, or fight him yourself. He is considered extremely dangerous, and is to be left to those of the Night Guard, here, to handle.** "

The students all looked at one another, before those out near the soccer field saw Rainbow Dash sprinting next to the jogging Jago! His eyes scanning every bit of the school, looking for said rogue Night Lord, while the speed demon did her best just to keep up with him.

Those within the lobby watched Applejack talk with Malcharion, showing him different areas of the school on the map… Along with certain spots where a Night Lord could hide. It looked like the two of them were planning for some big campaign, pointing out key factors, helping out when one missed something. It surprised them how calm the farm girl was, with the nine-foot-tall giant, in bulk battle plate.

Those near the edge of the school watched Fluttershy being cradled by Talos, the Apothecary carefully walking around different areas of the school and noting places that might not be on the map. Even the meek teen was shocked, when he noticed Angel Bunny, knelt down and offered the rabbit a carrot from her bag… The rabbit happily taking it from the Astartes before they continued their search.

Though… Some couldn't take their eyes off of what was seeing on the school's roof. Many of the teenage boys seeming heart broken, seeing Rarity lay next to the Night Lord Havoc, as he braced his heavy bolter. It was obvious, by how he was looking at her, and kept a hand under her chin, along with a wide smile on the fashionista's face… That the Night Lord was showering her with compliments and sweet words. Every now and then, the Havoc glancing over the roof's edge, to see if he could see anything from the high view point.

" **Just remember… These warriors aren't here to bother you, they are here to stop this threat, and return to Equestria with me.** " Princess Twilight stopped for a moment, the student body on edge to hear her next words… It seemed like the princess was composing herself for the next part. " **Night Guard! Permission granted, begin your hunt! Find this 'Lord Grathor' and bring him to justice! So says, Princess Twilight Sparkle!** "

Before anyone could say something about the last part, the entire school echoed with a loud, wailing, and bone chilling, response. " **We Stand in Midnight Clad! Our Claws Forever Red!** "


	35. Chapter 35

_**The Black Knight just simply rested in his chair, eyeing you for some odd reason. "Think I forgot about this story, didn't you? Heh, nope… I've just been refocusing on things. That, annnd I just got back home from Deployment, so things have been a bit hectic." Silver Star suddenly pops up, and lands on to the knight's helmet. "**_ _Daddy! How are they going to beat that Grathor guy?_ _ **" The Black Knight looked up at her, and tilted his head. "How about we find out, hmmm?"**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Five**_

Xeron stood guard outside of the Principal's Office, knowing that Grathor could possibly target Twilight since she was their obvious leader… However, the terror guard's presence didn't make the princess feel any less terrified. After all, this 'Lord Grathor' made Xeron lock up, and rush off without a word. It was obvious this Astartes was more dangerous than the others, or there was something about him that made Xeron worry. Which, in turn, made Twilight worry about their Scootaloo… Even though Atramentar, and Konrad, were left back at the Friendship Castle, this Night Reaper could have told Lord Grathor about her.

Princess Twilight looked up at Principle Celestia, a concerned look on her face. "Um, Principal Celestia? By chance, where might your world's Scootaloo be?" She asked.

Principal Celestia thought for a moment. "Well, since she's one of the younger students, I and their core classes ended this morning, I would suspect that she is currently out at the track." She answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Princess Twilight nodded, having their Twilight follow her, and opened the door. "Xeron, we need to get outside, where the track is." Her sudden appearance, causing the Night Lord to turn around, and face her.

"Why? Something going on?" He asked, kneeling down and allowed the two to climb up on to his shoulders.

"No… I just have a bad feeling about all this, you know?" The Night Lord slowly stood up, holding both Twilights in his large arms. "I have the strangest feeling; Night Reaper could have told Lord Grathor about Scootaloo…"

Xeron looked at her for a moment, before nodding. "Then we shall head towards the track, and check up on her." The Night Lord headed off, keeping a close eye on the corners and open areas… Unlike before, Lord Grathor would know they are here now and could set up a trap for them. He could be rushing around, like a madman, without thinking first. A Night Lord is still a Night Lord, and it takes one to truly hunt another down… Which meant that counter measures were being played on both sides.

"If you don't mind me asking, Princess Twlight, but… Why is Scootaloo so important?" Their Twilight asked, looking at the Princess, catching the careful glances down hallways Xeron was giving. "She's just another student, a young one at that… If he was going to take a hostage, then he would probably take one of the other element bearers."

Princess Twilight gave a nod. "Normally, that would be true… But things changed quite a bit, since the last time I was here." She gave a light sigh, Xeron turning a corner that lead towards the school's track. "One example, being that both Xeron and I have adopted our world's Scootaloo… If Night Reaper, the one who clued us in on Lord Grathor's appearance here, told him about her." The young princess grabbed hold of her arms, a chill running down her spine. "There is no telling what he'll demand from us, or what he could do to with her in hand."

The other Twilight thought about it for a moment, such a tactic was logical when one was outnumbered and out gunned by their foe… Especially if they had such information on hand. "Then, wouldn't it be a good idea to alert the others? Clue them in on his possible target?" She asked.

Princess Twilight nodded, looking up at Xeron. "Any chance you can contact them, Xeron?" She asked him, the Night Lord nodding.

"Just need one of you to hold on, I require my hand to activate a vox channel to the others." He answered, Princess Twilight nodding and grabbing hold of his breastplate. This opened up the Night Lord's right hand, and allowed him to press a key on the side of his helmet. "Xeron to all Captains… Xeron to all Captains, I have a possible indication of where Lord Grathor may be heading. There is a chance that Night Reaper could have informed him of Scootaloo's importance, and he could move to acquire her for a fall back plan. I, and both Twilights, are on our way there now. However, giving how this school is, it may take us some time." He spoke, the girls unable to hear him. "Mercutian, set up your Heavy Bolter for over watch on the track. If you spot him, unleash everything you can, if there is a clear shot."

"Malcharion here. I have a layout of the academy. Sending the map over to your display now." The War Sage announced, as a map started to appearing on the Night Lords' heads up display. "Once Applejack and I finished thinking of other possible places this bastard could be; we'll head there immediately."

"Roger, Sevatar already enroute to the track." Jago came back, sounds of a high speed sprint coming over his vox. "ETA, three minutes."

"Talos, enroute. ETA, five minutes." Talos replied, obvious he was being careful with Fluttershy in hand.

"Understood, Mercutian? What do you see?" Xeron asked, as he continued towards the track.

"Coming up to the ledge now, Commander, hm… I got some activity down at the track. One moment, while I set up my Heavy Bolter." Mercutian came back, as a few seconds went by. "Alright I have eyes on the subject-… ALERT! You guys need to move, I repeat, you need to move now!" The Havoc came back, causing Xeron to pick up his pace.

"Do you have a shot!" He showed through the vox, his taloned feet starting to dig into the school's floor. "If you do, take it!"

"Negative, I do not have a shot! I repeat, I do _not_ have a shot!" Mercutian replied, sounding a bit more frantic about it. "He's moving on Scootaloo! I repeat, target is moving on Scootaloo! Too many civilians in the way for a burst shot!"

Xeron's dark eyes narrowed, as he sprinted forward. No time to waste on a reply over the vox channel, and quickly put Twilight into his right claw. "Twilight-… Uh, this world's Twilight, is there a faster way to the track from here?" He asked, using the talons on his feet to help him turn a corner… Destroying a few lockers, in the process.

"Y-Yeah… Take the next right up here, and you should reach it within the next few seconds, why?" She answered, both Twilights confused at the fact that Xeron had suddenly picked up his pace.

"Grathor is at the track, he's moving on Scootaloo as we speak." He snarled, both Twilights gasping at the new information. "Once I closed in on the door, I'm dropping you both immediately. I'm not going to waste time, and plan on engaging him right away. My jump pack will allow me to cover more ground outside than the others." He slid, and quickly took the instructed right. "I'll try and get his attention before he gets too close to Scootaloo."

"Right!" Both Twilights replied, as they closed in on the school's exit.

" _He's not going to harm Scootaloo… Whether it is the Equestrian Scootaloo, or_ any _Scootaloo!_ " Xeron's mind growled, as he released both Twilights. The teens quickly landing, and catching themselves before crashing into the wall. With his arm free, the Night Lord destroyed the doors, glass flying every out towards the track, and his jump pack roared to life!

 **-Friendship Castle, Equestria-**

The Atramentar kept a close eye on Night Reaper, their weapons trained on the twisted Astartes before them. Despite looking like some twisted version of their new High Commander, they weren't going to allow such sentiment to get to them. These two were willing to follow up on their Captain's Kill Order, without hesitation. They were two of the finest examples to what it meant to adorn the title of Atramentar.

Though, when the sound of armor clanking echoed within the dark room, the two Terminator Astartes turned and prepare to blast the intruder. Only for a gauntleted hand to raise up and freeze both of them in place… Almost like time itself had stopped around them. Their bodies completely frozen, in stance that only showed them preparing to fire their weapons.

The Black Knight slowly made his way past the two Terminators, and towards the twisted Astartes. His red, glowing, eyes just staring at his scared-bare body, a ruined tunic being the only thing that covered his naked body.

The twisted Astartes smirked, and let out a pained cackle, shaking the chains holding him up. "Well, well, if it isn't my disappointed father… How is my baby sister?" He slowly looked up, allowing the Black Knight to see his missing eye. "Like what you allowed o become of me? Hope you're happy, I'm sure the readers are."

The Black Knight's red eyes remained on the Astartes' face. The prisoner may be bigger, but it was obvious which one as truly the strongest. Despite this, the knight kept a hand draped over the hilt of his sheathed sword, tilting his helmeted head. " _ **Ever the rebellious one… Silver Star is fine, by the way. She is ever cheerful.**_ "

Night Reaper scoffed. "You always did like her better than me."

" _ **I loved you both, equally, Sadistic-Night-Claw.**_ " The Knight said, watching the prisoner flare up.

"It's Night Reaper! I will NOT share a name with that fool!" He snarled, glaring at the being before him.

" _ **Deny it all you want, SNC… But that is your persona, that is who you are. That is also what you were created to be. But I will go along with your wishes, and besides.**_ " He turned a bit, giving a nonchalant shrug with his hands up. " _ **I've brought you a gift, if you promise to behave… One I know your sadism will enjoy, greatly.**_ "

Night Reaper raised an eyebrow. "That being _what_ , father?"

"Why me, of course, darling." A sing-sang cultured voice spoke up, making the twisted Astartes look behind the knight, and between the frozen Atramentars… Only to see a form of Rarity that he wasn't familiar with.

Her left eye was pure black, a white dot at the center, and her face had two pairs of cat scratches. She even had some strange heart shape burned into her chest. As the mare got closer, sporting some strange, almost twisted, smile… Night Reaper quickly noticed that she was wearing some fish-net outfit for mares.

"And you are?" He asked, actually curious about who it is he was staring at. "You aren't the Rarity I'm familiar with, nor are you some form of Rarifruit."

The mare continued to hold that smile of hers, moving only an inch away from Night Reaper's face. The Black Knight had both hands crossed behind his back, allowing this to occur. "Why, I am Lil Miss Rarity, darling. Fashionista of Ponyville-… Well, _my_ Ponyville, I'm sure you're familiar with the Reality Paradox?"

Night Reaper slowly nodded, confirming her question.

"Well, darling, I find myself in need of some fun, after my last partner broke before I could actually get off… It is hard to find a proper sadist, to match my masochism." She looked up at the Knight, who wasn't paying much mind to them, before returning her attention to the Astartes. "When he told me of you, well… Mommy got overly excited, and required a mop and some time to freshen up a bit, before coming here." She gave him another twisted, yet loving, smile. "He said you could be all mine, to play out whatever fantasy either of us could possibly think of."

Night Reaper looked up at the being, who just now looked down at him. "What… Is the price of this?" He simply asked.

The Black Knight looked down, before going to eye level with him. " _ **Leave Night Claw alone, until you're supposed to appear. Then, I'll allow you entrance to her world, in hopes her own creator doesn't ring me for allowing such a murderous creation into the world he created.**_ " He looked at Lil Miss Rarity, who had a strange look of pleasure written on her face, tongue out and everything; before returning his attention to Night Reaper. " _ **Though, I have the strangest feeling, you'll be far too…. Distracted, to cause too many problems.**_ "

Night Reaper titled his head. "I know there is more."

The Black Knight chuckled a bit, nodding. " _ **Oh, there is… I want you to cause enough problems for their own world's monsters. Leaving Lil Miss Rarity as your play thing, the spoils of war if you will.**_ "

Night Reaper chewed over the suggestion, for a few moments. "You want me to start calling myself Sadistic Night Claw, again, don't you?"

" _ **It is the name I gave you, but no… Night Reaper has quite the ring to it, I must say.**_ " He answered.

"Alright, deal… Anything to stave off my good counterpart's wrath a bit longer." Night Reaper agreed, giving him a twisted grin.

Before either of them could say another word, Lil Miss Rarity suddenly rushed up and put both hooves over his cheeks. "Ooooh, Mommy is going to have SO much fun with you!" She chirped, a look of pleasure in her wide eyes.

"… Is it bad, she reminds me of an over sexualized Rarifruit?" Night Reaper asked, feeling a bit regretful.

" _ **Oh, have fun with it. You're a grown man… Or is it stallion right now?**_ " The Black Knight pondered about it, for a few moments, before laughing and snapping his fingers! Time slowly started again, the three vanishing completely and leaving completely dumbfounded Atramentars.

 **-Canterlot High's Track-**

Canterlot High's Cutie Mark Crusaders were grouped up, shaking, as a twisted Night Lord slowly approached them. He wasn't like Xeron, who they saw during the whole Friendship Games fiasco. This guy was taller, by at least three feet, his armor was melded with the flesh beneath… His fingers extended to what seemed like claws, a tipped tail swinging around behind him, and a pair of bat wings slowly opening and closing on his back. His grin stretched all the way to his pointed ears, a forked tongue slithering out. The monster's eyes were locked on the three pre-teens, making them cower in fear.

"I-I have a-a feeling… This is that L-Lord G-Grathor guy Mr. Xeron and the Princess is here to fight." Scootaloo said, keeping both arms in front of her friends. Despite being afraid the orange pre-teen wanted to seem tough before the monster.

Applebloom slowly nodded, watching the other pre-teens run away from the four of them. "A-Ah think so… B-But why is he targeting us?" She asked.

"M-Maybe he wants to be friends? Or help us find our special talent?" Sweetie Belle said, trying to stay positive. However, Grathor's wet, twisted, cackle made all three pre-teens flinch and cower more.

"Quite the opposite, whelps… I'm really after the one named Scootaloo." His dark eyes locked on to the orange pre-teen. "And thanks to my compatriot's reports, I know you're the one I am seeking." He pointed a clawed finger at Scootaloo, then motioned her to come towards him. "Save me the trouble, and come quietly… I'll let your two friends go, if you do."

Scootaloo didn't do what he asked, she knew this tactic in bad guys from all those comics she read. He tries to lure out the one he wants, then gets rid of the ones he doesn't. "No way, freak! I know you'll hurt them anyways!" She shouted, glaring at him.

This caused Grathor to let out another cackle, stepping closer to the two of them. "Oh, how right you are! Well, I tried?" He raised a clawed hand up, his grin wide, and brought it towards the three pre-teens. All three screamed, clinging to one another.

" **I come for you, Lord Grathor!** " A metallic voice roared, followed by a booming sound.

The three pre-teens looked up, just in time to see Xeron slam both Lighting Claws into Lord Grathor's shoulder! The monster letting out a pain-filled roar, trying to swipe at his attacker, but the Raptor ripped his claws out and jumped to where he was between Grathor and the three pre-teens. "X-Xeron!" They cheered, as the Night Raptor held out both Lighting Claws in a taunting manner.

"Yes, little ones… It is I." He snarled, optics locked on to the possessed Chaos Lord. "I came to protect you three, and _slay_ this bastard once and for all!" He repositioned himself, to where one claw was forward while the other had been stretched back in a combat stance.

"Don't you mean… To protect Scootaloo from the big bad monster, like a good daddy?" Grathor taunted, smirking at the Night Raptor's appearance.

The comment confused the three, who looked up at the Night Lord protecting them. "Your words fall on deaf ears, Lord Grathor. I didn't come here to talk, but to fight…." His jump pack roared to light, and the Night Raptor exploded forward, both Lighting Claws crackling with pure energy. " **Ave Dominus Nox!** "


	36. Chapter 36

" _Yeah! Go, Big Brother Xeron, go!_ _ **" Silver Star chanted, as she watched what was going on with the group, the Black Knight simply leaning back into his chair. "Looks like things are about to get heated, real fast… How about we watch what is going on, hm? Though, I doubt any of you will be able to predict what will happen next." The Black Knight snapped his fingers, causing a flash of bright light.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Six**_

 **-Sugar Cube Corner-**

Void Dancer simply watched the customers from his pre-picked out spot, one that Pinkie Pie ensured he had whenever the Night Guard wanted to check up on things. He smiled a bit, everyone seemed rather happy today and completely oblivious to what had occurred not too long ago. While he chose not to really get involved with most of the Night Guard's actions, he was still considered the Command Squad's Home Guard and was kept informed at all times. Though, that meant he had to stay in his stallion form, which meant that he had to heal his injuries naturally. Not all of the Night Guards were gifted with the godly healing ability, like Night Claw was.

He leaned back into his wheelchair, allowing a content sigh escape his lips while a smile made itself known on his muzzle. When the bell rang, he quickly looked up. "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, friend! How may I-?" Void Dancer stopped himself, the moment he saw the heavily armored Night Guard Unicorn walk in, it was obviously one of the Atramentar by his armor type. Both of the stallion's ears lowered, one of them seeking _him_ out can't be good at all. When his red eyes locked on to Void Dancer, the Night Guard gave a subtle nod to him. "Brother… Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, sir… I am here to inform you of a sudden development at the Castle." The Night Guard got closer, and leaned in to whisper the information to him, in Nostraman just to be sure.

Pinkie Pie noticed the heavily armored warrior, the very moment he walked in, and became curious. Her ears perked up, while she was behind the cash register, and tried to listen in… However, she wasn't able to understand a word that large Night Guard was saying, but she could tell it wasn't good news by Void Dancer's wide eyes. "What? Are you sure about this?" The stallion asked, looking up at the larger stallion.

The Night Guard gave a nod to him. "Yes, sir. I was one of the ones stationed there. We don't know what happened. One moment the prisoner was there, then he wasn't. All we have to go on, is the sound of moving armor and snapping fingers…"

Void Dancer gave an annoyed sigh, shaking his head. "This isn't good… Have any of the Atramentar been deployed to reinforce the others? Has our Father done anything?" He asked.

The Night Guard shook his head. "No, sir. He ordered us to remain where we were, and bulk up security around Scootaloo while he plays it off as a grandfather arriving for a visit with his granddaughter and playing with her." This caused the former Captain to nod, gaining a pondering look. "Sir, what do you plan on doing?"

"The only thing I can do, brother…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Tell the others to also reinforce he town, our Father is directly in charge of Ponyville's protection while I am gone-?"

Pinkie Pie rushed right over to him, and quickly grabbed hold of the stallion's wheelchair. "And where do you think _you're_ going, mister?" The party mare asked, giving him a serious glare. "The doctor said you are still in no condition to do anything… Plus, you promised." Her eyes were rather hurt, afraid that the stallion could be breaking the promise of not pushing his injuries.

Void Dancer smiled at her, shaking his head. "Where I am going, Pinkie Pie, my injuries should heal at an extremely fast rate." He said, reaching up and taking her hoof. "While my brothers are there, I cannot just leave them in the dark. A _very_ dangerous foe could be on his way, right now, to ambush them while they try to deal with another one. They need me, now…" He leaned up, and nuzzled the party pony, the other Night Guard shaking his head. "I'll be extra careful… I promise."

"P-Pinkie Promise?" She asked him.

He gave a nod, going through the motion. "Cross my heart and stick a cupcake in my eye." That caused the mare to smile, and nod to him. "Now then! I'll need help getting to the castle, think you could take time off work and give me a push?" Void Dancer asked, as the mare nodded to him.

 **-Canterlot High Track-**

The two Night Lords slowly circled one another, their weapons at the ready, and prepared to fight the other. Right now, they were going through a time honored tradition of the Night Lords, a sacred duel between two opposing warriors… Both of them having their claws ready to rend the other's flesh. "Can you believe it? We're actually going to watch them fight!" Scootaloo whispered to her friends, as the three pre-teens stood off in the distance, watching the two warriors go through some sort of ritual motion. "I bet Xeron kicks his tail!"

"A-Ah'm not sure about that, Scoots… Ah mean, do ya see the size of that monster?" Applebloom pointed at Lord Grathor, the daemon corrupted Night Lord standing three feet taller than his opponent. "He looks extremely powerful, not ta mention, there is somethin' the matter with… Even ah can tell that, he's not normal."

Scootaloo shook her head, and grinned while she watched the two Night Lords suddenly stop, their combat stances deepening. Before either of the pre-teens could comment again, the two Night Lords lunged at each other! Their claws clashing, and causing sparks to fly everywhere. Lord Grathor tried to slammed his large fist into Xeron's helmeted head, but the Night Raptor quickly ducked under his attack and rammed his own claws deep into the corrupted one's stomach! The pre-teens gagged, when they saw black ichor suddenly spray out from Lord Grathor's stomach, even as Xeron pushed his claws deeper, trying to grasp his organs.

"Yeah! Get him, Xeron!" Scootaloo cheered, throwing her hand up in the air, but went wide eyed when Lord Grathor back handed the Night Raptor away! Her jaw dropping, the corrupted Night Lord revealing that his wounds were healing much faster than normal… Nearly instantly. "No way! That guy has some kind of super healing powers!"

Xeron didn't remain on the ground for very long, quickly back flipping on to his talons, and then using his jump pack to launch himself forward… Slamming both claws into Lord Grathor's shoulders, and digging his talons into his hips. But the corrupted Night Lord didn't seem effected all that much, and held his wrist up to the Night Raptor's face… A twisted grin appearing on his face.

When Xeron saw the metal barrel, protruding from the flesh-metal wrist, his eyes went wide and quickly used his jump pack to fly away just before the hidden weapon exploded! "What's wrong, Xeron!? Afraid to get close again!" Lord Grathor laughed, as the Nigh Lord hovered overhead, but began to take evasive actions the moment the corrupted one started shooting up into the air! Trying to blast his opponent out of the sky.

"Not really, Grathor!" Xeron called out, smirking behind his raven beaked helmet. "Just buying a bit more time, is all." He informed before landing in front of the three pre-teens, taking a protective stance in front of them.

Lord Grathor raised his eyebrow, eyeing the Night Lord. "Time for what?" He asked, aiming the wrist bound weapon at the Night Raptor. "Heh, I know for a fact you won't retreat… Those three behind you, you wouldn't let me blow them away."

Xeron smirked at the question. "Don't you remember, Grathor? What is the first rule in Night Lord Tactics?" He simply asked, keeping a combat stance ready.

"If you face a stronger opponent, lead them into a trap where you out number-?" His eyes went wide, realizing what Xeron had meant. "You didn't-!"

He was cut off, by a Chain Spear suddenly roaring to life and biting square into Lord Grathor's shoulder! It spat black ichor all over the place, as Jago leapt over his shoulder and shoved it deeper into the corrupted Night Lord's shoulder. Once it had caused enough damage, the Captain leapt back and joined his comrade with the spear at the ready. "Thanks for holding him off a bit, brother… Nice done, by the way, father would have been proud."

"Jago Sevatar Sevatarion!?" Lord Grathor yelled, holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding until his healing factor kicked in. "How can you be here, you're dead!?"

"He's not the only one here, wretch." A voice said, causing Lord Grathor to look down… And straight into a pattern bolter's muzzle! Before he could say a word, the weapon roared to laugh and actually blasted a few chunks out of the corrupted Night Lord's face, black ichor going everywhere. Talos walked over to the others, and joined them with Aurum already drawn and is pattern bolter aimed at Lord Grathor.

"E-Even the former Prophet himself? What is going on here!" Lord Grathor demanded, taking a combat stance, while his body tried to heal what damage was caused by their sudden appearance.

Xeron stepped forward, the two Captains staying on one of his sides. "You didn't really think I would come for a one on one duel, did you?" He laughed, the three preparing to fight. "A fair fight isn't the Night Lord way, Grathor."

The corrupted Night Lord snarled at them, preparing to fight again. "Regardless of who you resurrected from the dead, weakling! I'll still crush you here-!?"

"I'll crush _you_ before that happens, whelp!" Another voice roared, before Lord Grathor was actually _lifted_ off of the ground. When he was fully lifted, Malachiorn being revealed underneath him! The Terminator roared, as he threw the corrupted Night Lord straight up into the sky. "Now, Mercutian!" He ordered, making Lord Grathor turn towards the school… Just in time to see the Havoc aiming his heavy bolter directly at him.

"With pleasure, War Sage." With that, Mercutian began to unload all he had at the corrupted Night Lord! The explosive rounds bursting all over Lord Grathor's body, tearing his demonic wings apart and causing black ichor to spray below him… Within moments, he fell to the ground, becoming nothing more than a black ichor covered mess. "Lost visual, did we get him?"

The group looked at the black ichor covered mess, waiting for movement, but nothing happened. With a sigh of relief, Xeron activated his vox-channel. "Yeah, we got him… Extracting the young ones now." He quickly grabbed Scootaloo, while Jago and Talos grabbed the others, and went towards the school. "Hope you liked the show, Scootaloo… I know our world's version of you would have been bouncing around all over the place."

The pre-teen nodded, as he placed her on to his shoulder. "You know it, big guy! That was the coolest thing I ever saw!" She chirped, throwing both hands up, as the Night Lords laughed. "Talk about team work, I mean… You guys made it seem like child's play, taking him down like that!" They all nodded, Malachiron keeping an eye on the corpse they passed.

When they were heading towards the school, and away from the corpse, Xeron gave a nod. "Agreed, when you face an opponent… Overwhelming them is the easiest option, not even a warp corrupted-…" He quickly stopped himself, remembering exactly what they had faced off with. "Warp corrupted." His eyes went wide, before quickly taking Scootaloo off of his shoulder and motioning her towards the school. "Get to the others, quickly! All of you! _Now_ before it's-AGH!" Without warning, an explosion caused all four Night Lords to be sent forward!

The pre-teens quickly backed away, as the four Night Lords crashed in front of them. They looked back up, when a dark laugh sounded within the smoke and dust of the explosion. "Did you really think it would have been _that_ easy to beat me?" Lord Grathor's voice echoed, before the smoke cleared and revealed the several twisted Night Lord. His mouth was filled with black ichor, even his eyes were leaking it. "Please, you should know better by now, Xeron!" He slowly stepped forward, revealing the twisted, taloned, foot digging into the ground. When heavy bolter fire began to rain down on him, Lord Grathor quickly shielded his head from the impacts. "You're becoming an annoyance…" He grumbled, lifting his weapon arm up and opened fired!

The entire top wall of the school exploded, causing both Mercutian and Rarity to fall off from the place he had been mounted! Without hesitation, the Havoc released his weapon and grabbed on to the teen, bracing her into his chest while he slammed into the ground with a loud _**thud**_. "A-Are you alright, my lady?" He managed to ask, releasing her from his hold.

"Quite, darling… Thank you for the timely save." Rarity asked, getting off of his chest, while the Havoc tried to recover himself… The other Night Lords falling back, with the pre-teens, where he landed. "What now?" He asked, watching the corrupted Night Lord stalk towards them.

"No idea… I've never faced anything that is able to do what he is doing." Xeron admitted, the wounded Night Lords preparing to fight again. "We gave him everything we had, in that one go, and yet… He's still walking, heading straight for us."

Though, when the sound of a stereo prepping echoed behind them, the whole group looked behind themselves. "Rarity, catch!" Applejack yelled, throwing the fashionista her key-tar.

 **-Moments Before-**

Princess Twilight watched Xeron battle it out with the much larger Night Lord, trying not to panic at the fact that he's fighting an obvious losing battle. Before long, the other Night Lords stormed past her and headed straight for the battle, making her raise an eyebrow at their passing. "Princess!" Sunset Shimmer called out, making her turn around to face the approaching Rainbooms. "We got here the moment Applejack called us. Think this will do?" She asked.

Twilight looked back at the monstrous creature, that was this _Lord Grathor_ , and shook her head. "I don't think so… That thing is a monster, and I can even sense the foul power that is holding him together." She looked back at her friends, frowning. "We need to help them, but I don't know how we can possibly stand a chance against that thing."

The others looked at one another, not knowing for sure themselves, while Sunset Shimmer thought about it too. "Think we can possibly use the Equestrian Magic to fight it? Just like you did with me, the Dazzlings, and with uh…" She looked at their world's Twilight, who rubbed her arm, and then back to the princess. "Midnight Sparkle?"

Twilight went wide eyed, and smiled. "Yes! We can probably use that magic, to disrupt his own! I mean, from what I saw, that thing is somehow healing itself. If the boys do beat it badly, it will just heal." She gained a determined smile, before looking at her look alike. "Think you can get Vinyl Scratch here for us, while we go get our instruments?"

Their world's Twilight smiled, and nodded. "Of course… I'm not much of a singer, so it is the least I can do to help! After all, I owe Xeron quite a bit after the Friendship Games incident." She nodded, before pulling out her cellphone, and dialing the DJ.

"Great, thanks." Princess Twilight looked at the other girls. "Alright, let's go, girls!"

 **-Present-**

The Rainbooms stood at the entrance to Canterlot High, Princess Twilight having a determined smirk on her face. They had all of their instruments, and Vinyl Scratch had her Base Transforming Car right behind them, and prepared to play one of their records. "Hit it girls!" With that, the group began to play their instruments, the Equestrian Magic started to build, Twilight doing her best to think of a song, and going with what she had… Before long, it suddenly burst towards the corrupted Night Lord.

Lord Grathor watched the attack come straight for him, before releasing a bone chilling wail! The attack was filled with warp energy and slammed against the Equestrian Magic, causing the two energies to create a massive backlash in both directions! The Rainbooms went wide eyed, seeing their own power coming straight for them, but the Night Lords quickly got in the way and absorbed most of the blast themselves! Their larger, armored, bodies able to withstand the attack and slowly push back towards them… All five kneeling down, looking at one another while breathing heavily.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Lord Grathor laughed, walking towards them, grinning from ear to ear. "Too bad, it wasn't enough to stop me." He aimed his wrist bound weapon at them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to withstand such a close range attack. But, before he could actually fire it, a quick flash of light suddenly went against his arm, causing black ichor to spray everywhere! Lord Grathor roared in pain, as he grabbed hold of his wounded arm and backed away… Revealing an unexpected friend standing between him and the Night Lords.

"Vandred!" The five Night Lords yelled, as the sixth Captain stood, wearing his Maximus armor, in front of them… His gladius drawn and covered in black ichor. "Sorry I'm late, brothers. Had to convince Pinkie to let me come, and help you all out." Vandred said, backing up to his brothers while keeping a close eye on the healing monstrosity. "So, what's the situation?"

"We've hit that thing with everything we had." Talos started, slowly standing back up with Vandred's help. "But he's absorbed and healed everything we've hit him with, even the girls couldn't do any damage."

Vandred nodded, thinking for a moment Despite how he always held himself, along with what became of him before hand, the former Captain was a tactical genius. His skills in void combat was unheard of, and required him to be able to tactically observe and understand situations… Trying to piece together possible solutions and battle plans.

With that said he quickly looked back at the girls. "Princess, think you can channel your power through us? If I'm correct, your Equestrian Magic should bind with each of us and then allow our attacks to actually harm the bastard." He asked, glancing back at the recovering Lord Grathor.

"I-I think we can try… But, we will have to play a matching song to help _do_ that. It isn't easy controlling magic in this world." Princess Twilight answered, as the Night Lords raised their long range weapons, aiming them at Lord Grathor.

"We'll buy you time, just think of something, and fast." Malachiron said, before he nodded to the others. "Open fire! Keep this monster back, while they try our brother's plan!" The others nodded, and began to fire their weapons! Forcing Lord Grathor to back away while his body began to be pelted by explosive bolter rounds! Xeron backing up, and covering the Rainbooms.

Princess Twilight began to think, fast as the possibly can. But no song was popping into her head, neither the others. They didn't know anything, nothing to actually help them form what was needed to help the Night Lords defeat Lord Grathor… Worst part about it, is that they were running out of time! The corrupted Night Lord was recovering a lot faster than before. The six were starting to panic, then something happened.

A voice, echoing, whispered into their ears. " _ **How about trying this song, hm?**_ " Their eyes widened, as a song appeared within their minds… They began to understand how to play it, Vinyl Scratch even watched as strange records suddenly appeared on her turn table. It was strange, causing the teens to look at one another.

"T-Think we should trust it?" Rainbow Dash asked, the others shrugging at her question.

Twilight thought for a moment, before giving a nod. "I vote we do, what else do we have to lose?" The others nodded, as Vinyl started to play.

The Night Lords, even Lord Grathor, suddenly stopped when they heard a beat coming from the six. Their gaze went to the six, when Twilight suddenly started the song itself… Followed by the actual beat.

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

Twilight started dancing along with the beat, the girls going with the motion of the song itself. The teens started to float up a bit while they played the song, but they didn't even notice it at all! The six looked like they were in some sort of trance. A glow appeared around them, which caused the Night Lords to shield their eyes, Lord Garthor more due to him not wearing an actual helmet.

 _ **When darkness falls,**_

 _ **Pain is all,**_

 _ **The Angel of Darkness**_

 _ **will leave behind,**_

 _ **and I will fight.**_

 _ **The love is lost,**_

 _ **beauty and light,**_

 _ **have vanished from**_

 _ **garden of delight.**_

 _ **The dreams are gone,**_

 _ **midnight has come,**_

 _ **the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**_

The other six suddenly joined Twilight in her song becoming like backup singers for the princess! But that wasn't all that happened, the magic suddenly lashed out towards the six Night Lords, forming six different colored tendril-like constructs. They each grabbed one that matched a certain Night Lord to teen. The cyan one grabbed Jago, the yellow one grabbed Talos, the orange one grabbed Malachion, the pink one grabbed Vandred, and the white one grabbed Mercutian… But the lavender one, gently, went around Xeron and lifted him off of the ground.

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

The magic started to glow around the Night Lords, matching color markings appearing on to their armor. Their design looked almost tribal, like they were something formed from primal humans of Nostramo, but each one had a single thing in common… The Night Lords gained tear like lines on their helmets, matching the color of the teen they were matched too. They also gained certain aspects from their corresponding element. Both Talos and Jago suddenly gained bat-like wings, spreading them wide as they possibly can. Malachion and Vandred suddenly became bulkier, like their muscles suddenly became bigger, stronger. Mercutian suddenly gained a red, curved and jagged, horn. But Xeron matched Twilight with his transformation, gaining both bat wings and a curved horn, his muscles becoming slightly bigger. It was like he gained all three aspects, like an alicorn would gain the power from all three ponies.

 _ **Hunt goes on,**_

 _ **deep in the night,**_

 _ **time to pray,**_

 _ **down on your knees,**_

 _ **you can't hide from the**_

 _ **eternal light,**_

 _ **until my last**_

 _ **breath I will fight( I will fight...)**_

When the six Night Lords opened their eyes, Lord Grathor had to back away in fear… Their eyes were blazing red, glowing like the very magic that flowed within their armored bodies. "Are you ready brothers!" Xeron asked, as the others nodded. "Ready, commander!" They all called out, as Xeron opened his claws up and allowed the magic to flow within them. The other Night Lords readied their own weapons.

 _ **Now realize, the stars they die,**_

 _ **darkness has fallen in paradise.**_

 _ **but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**_

 _ **against the creatures of the night.**_

"S-Stay away from me!" Lord Grathor demanded, trying to blast them with his wrist bound weapon, but the magic actually shielded the Night Lords! This made Lord Grathor become even more terrified, not believing what he was seeing. Their powers began to charge even more, making him prepare another warp filled wail.

"Destroy him!" Xeron called out, as the six Night Lords unleashed their attacks in a certain way… Lord Grathor unleashing his wail, but their oncoming attack sliced right threw it!

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

"No! No! Nooooo!" Lord Grathor yelled, as their attacks drew closer to him! Both Talos and Jago struck their weapons into his body, Jago's chain spear ripping through his side while Talos' Aurum carved the opposite side. Mercutian and Vandred opened fired, as they passed, filling Lord Grathor with explosive bolter rounds and tearing his body apart. When the corrupted Night Lord recovered from the two attacks, but was soon sent flying up into the sky after Malachiron slammed his power fist into his chest. Though, he didn't stay there for very long…

Mid-flight, the corrupted Night Lord was face to face with the super powered Xeron, his helmeted gaze locked on to Lord Grathor's black eyes. "Ave Dominus Nox, Lord Grathor! Judgement has come, and our Lord has passed it! Now, die!" Xeron slammed his magic filled claws into Lord Grathor's chest and his jump pack roared back to life! The two flew back to the ground and slammed into the rocky dirt. Lord Grathor roared in pain, as Xeron dug his claws deeper and deeper into the corrupted Night Lord's body. The claws were burning his body, but Lord Grathor suddenly went silent… The very moment Xeron ripped his heart clean out! "Recover from this!" He yelled, before swiping the other claw against Lord Grathor's head, decapitating him completely.

The Rainbooms stopped their song, the moment it ended and the Night Lords downed Lord Grathor. The magic they had created disappeared soon after they stopped, making the Night Lords themselves return to normal. The entire group watched the corpse in front of Xeron, waiting for it to get back up or to do something… And when it suddenly caught fire, and reduced to an ash covered husk? They all cheered out in victory.

"We won!" The Rainbooms yelled, while the Night Lords lifted their fists up into the air. "Ave Dominus Nox!" The Astartes wailed.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Konrad Cruze slowly turned his head, as if he had heard his six sons cheering out for him in victory. The Primarch slowly gave a fanged grin, realizing what it meant. " _Well done, my sons. You have done me very proud._ " He thought, before turning his attention back to more pressing matters.

"Come on, grandpa! One more time!" Scootaloo shouted, smiling up at the Primarch.

Her wide grin caused Konrad to laugh a bit, before he picked her up. "Alright, little one… One last time, I feel like your parents are on their way back." With that, he opened his wings and flew up to the ceiling, flipping upside down and holding the filly by her forehooves! The Primarch began to swing back and forth, while she giggled until he released and actually went into a full flip, with her in his hold and landed back on to the ground with a rumbling thud. "Ta-da."

 **-Somewhere-**

The Black Knight sat on his chair, Silver Star sleeping in his lap. He slowly looked up at you, and grinned. " _ **It isn't over, just yet, my friends... So, don't worry.**_ " He gave a shrug, before a spark exploded around him, causing him to look around in a panicked movement. "What the helheim!?"

The explosion caused Silver Star to wake up, terrified and clinging on to the Black Knight. " _D-Daddy, w-what was that?_ " She asked, her entire body shaking.

" _ **I don't know, sweetheart...**_ " He began to look around, trying to figure out what it was, but could no longer sense what caused it. " ** _I... Don't know... But maybe I should call a meeting with the other writers, I have a bad feeling about this_**."

Silver Star instantly smiled, looking up at him. " _C-Can I make Mr. Shadow look pretty again? And see if Mr. Inquisitor will let me wear his hat?_ "

The Black Knight gave a nod, rubbing her head gently with his gauntleted hand. " _ **Sure, sweetie... Sure.**_ "


	37. Chapter 37

" _ **Thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Heh, nope! I have not, just…. Working a very clever ending for it, and I know you all will be quite taken back by it, along with mind blown." Black Knight leaned back into his chair, smirking quite a bit. "Oh, yes… This Chapter? Well, it is a certain story you all are probably curious about, what happened to a certain pony. Just remember, this Chapter is solely focusing on him, so it'll seem bunched up but… Well, let us just say it'll prep you for the Story's truest end." He chuckled a bit, giving you a mock salute. "Also? I'm going to be publishing my personal work very soon, I wonder how many of you are really fans of mine? Show your support here (**_ AydenWulfgarde/?fref=nf _ **) Before you ask, yes… That is quite me, and that is the clean shaven (shut up, I like my mustache and that wasn't going away)." Once again, he leaned back and relaxed into his chair. "Enjoy the new chapter… I know one of you have been exciting and waiting to see this, sorry for torturing you for so long." Silver Star waves at you, sitting on top of her Forgefiend while eating a fresh batch of cookies… Ink Script sitting right next to her and waved her hoof at you.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

 **-Lil' Miss Rarity's Boutique, One Month after the Lord Grathor Incident-**

The boutique had closed early today, most believing that it is a really special day for one of Ponyville's pegasus fillies. If one were to ask Rarity, she would say that it was closed for such an occasion, but she had another agenda that needed to be handled before she actually went to said filly's party. An agenda she had been putting off for quite some time, since ponies were starting to ask questions about her. They were getting close to finding out her dirty, painful, secret and started to find it harder to hide it. They got close, because she resorted to having to do it all alone before the camera, Sweetie Belle barely having any knowledge of it, but now she had help… A certain stallion, with a secret of his own.

In the very back of Rarity's Boutique, one could hear the sounds of a whip crack, followed by a moan of both pain and ecstasy. When another cracked, a cultured voice moaned. "M-More! Please, don't s-stop!" Rarity was tied up, and blindfolded, at one of her devices. The moment a whip-rod struck her flank, she let out another moan, along with a deep gasp… Her, and her partner, had been at this for at least an hour, several red marks appearing on both sides of her flank.

An armored figure moved behind her, placing the whip-rod back on to a table of rather strange, and painful, "toys". A metal claw slowly stroked the assortment of devices he could use on her, ranging from whips to planks, he had even used his claws a few times before. The entire time he pondered, Rarity waited her pleasure to come, wiggling around in her binds. When some time passed, one of Rarity's ears popped up and tilted her head, readying to ask a question… But the figure finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "You know… You told me there was another engagement today, and only had time to do this for a short time." His claws picked up the whip-rod again, slowly stroking the thin shaft, the sharp tips slowly caressing the leather loop end. "Shouldn't you be handling that, right now?"

Rarity giggled a bit, shaking in her bonds. "Ooooh yes, little Scootaloo's birthday! I almost forgot, shame on you for putting me in such a haze and forgetting." She smirked, slightly looking back at the shadowed figured, wiggling a bit more…

Though, the moment she mentioned what the affair turned out to be, and who the filly is, the figure suddenly froze up and gripped the whip-rod's end _extremely_ tightly! Both of Rarity's ears popped up, the moment she heard something snap in half. "W-What? Its Scootaloo's birthday, already!?" He asked, his voice nearly in a somewhat frantic tone. "Could have sworn she had just had it yesterday!" His gaze went to his bound friend, as she giggled.

"Oh, darling… You _did_ come from an alternate dimension, not to mention?" She giggled a bit, shrugging her shoulders. "I hear time melds together rather well to you long lived beings, a year would probably seem like a month to you." The sounds of shifting around, and panicked whispering, confused the mare a bit, wondering what her friend was doing at the moment. "D-Darling? What in Celestia's name are you doing? Mommy needs tending to, and she is in the mood for a rather sadistic hunter to do it."

"She has that little Lighting Blitz, right? The foal, her son?" He asked, more shifting around.

"Yes? Of course she does-… Oh, I almost forgot, you came from a dimension where she didn't have a son yet, that's right, forgot." She giggled a bit, shifting a bit. "The little thing is such a _darling_! Makes mommy wished her dream would come true, and it is quite a sight… Seeing how well Twilight takes care of the foal for little Scootaloo." When she heard her friend suddenly swear, the mare started to get worried. "Darling, is everything alri-!"

Before she could finish asking her question, a scythe whipped around and cut her restrains! This caused the mare to fall flat on to her stomach with a sudden **thud** , rubbing her head shortly after. "Best get over to the party, or else they will start to wonder about you, Rarity… I have something I need to do, a _gift_ for the birthday filly." Rarity removed her blindfold, just as a bright light blinded her, and a stallion quickly walked out of the room, scythe tucked against his body.

"What are you getting Scootaloo for her birthday, darling? Something good, I hope, after all… This is going to be her first gift from you." Rarity asked, slowly standing up and using her magic to heal the wounds their session had caused over her body.

The stallion stopped, looking back at her. He only had one eye, and slowly gave a twisted, fanged, grin towards the mare. "Oh, her present will be something, alright… One no one will forget." With that, he left the room and a rather confused Rarity.

 **-Golden Oaks Library-**

"Oh, wow, guys! These are amazing!" Scootaloo shouted, smiling at all those around her, Twilight holding Lighting Blitz in her hoof and smiling at the filly. The pegasus filly had opened all of her presents, many of which involved a mixture of her favorite things combined with some form of piece that would allow Lighting Blitz to enjoy it too. To say she was happy, is the current understatement of the year. "Thanks everyone! You all are the best!" She giggled, the others joining in her laughter.

However, a knock at the door suddenly caught the Doctor's attention, making him raise an eyebrow. "Huh… I wonder who that could be?" He thought, aloud, walking over to the door. The way he said that, made Twilight watch him, it was as if he already knew who it is, and only said that to throw off anypony that didn't know him well enough to see this.

"I must say, darling, you look divine with the new hoodie I made you." Rarity said, smiling at the pegasus filly, who is currently wearing the red hoodie that said fashionista personally made. "I do hope you like it, dear."

Scootaloo smiled up at the older sister of Sweetie Belle, one of her best friends. "Of course, Rarity! It feels _much_ better than the other hoodie, while it had its charm to it… The gray hoodie just started to get a bit worn out." She answered, nodding a couple of times. Right now, nothing could get any better for the filly, and it is like she is on Cloud Nine right now. Surrounded by her friends, having a new mom, able to see and care for her son; everything was perfect!

That is, until a familiar voice spoke up. "U-U-Uh… S-Sir, i-is S-Scootaloo here?" A colt asked, his voice racked with sheer fear and nervousness.

Scootaloo's eyes widened, with disbelief. " _C-Could it be?_ " She thought, looking towards the library's entrance, only to see the Doctor blocking her from seeing anyone at the door. Though, she could see the knowing smirk on his muzzle. " _No way, why would he come here? He hasn't said a word to me since-?_ "

"That she is, young colt… Come on in, she's right inside." The Doctor moved out of the way, allowing Scootaloo's answer to appear right there…. In the doorway.

Standing right there, in the doorway of the library, was that all too familiar sky blue and brown haired pegasus colt. His entire body is shaking, eyes darting from side to side, as if the colt was looking for someone and making sure he isn't being followed. "R-Rain Catcher?" She asked, as the two of them walking up to each other. "What are you doing here?" Scootaloo's eyes narrowed on the pony who had used her, had done so much against her, though… It couldn't be held for very long, after all? Rain Catcher helped bring Lighting Blitz into her life.

"I-I-I came to apologize; f-for what I did to you." He said, his voice filled with utter terror, but it wasn't Scootaloo and his friends that terrified him. Even Scootaloo could tell that, because Rain Catcher kept looking back at the door or to one of the windows, making it obvious that somepony _forced_ him to be here. "A-Along with wish you a h-happy birthday!" Rain Catcher gave her a nervous smile, but an honest one.

This caused Scootaloo to smile, regardless of what he did to her, she was happy that he actually apologized for what happened and what he did to her. Nodding, Scootaloo motioned for him to join the others. "Apology accepted… So, uh, awkward as it sounds, w-want to meet your son? I mean, if you aren't busy?" She asked him, the colt giving her a rapid nod.

"Y-Yeah! O-Of course I d-do!" He said, the grin getting wider.

Following Scootaloo to the group, Rain Catcher became more and more convinced he _really_ did not want to be here… However, what happened back at his house, kept repeating itself within his head. The scythe blade at his throat, pressing against his skin to the point it felt like that he could die at any second. That giant, dark, bat pony stallion giving him a twisted, fang, grin while whispering in a tone that his mother could not hear in the other room. " _Now then, Rain Catcher… You are going to Scootaloo's birthday party today, and you are going to apologize to her, and ensure today is the best day for her. Understand?_ " His voice scared Rain Catcher to death, and felt like he had no other option but to nod in agreement. " _Good. If you don't? Well, remember this, I'll be watching... If I get the hint that you are even thinking about ruining it, no place will be safe from me._ " Now, the colt kept jumping whenever he thought the shadows moved, or froze when it felt like a pair of red, glowing, eyes were staring at him from outside the window. He didn't know where, but he just _knew_ that dark bat pony is watching him...

" _W-Well… Might as well p-play the part._ " He thought, giving his biggest smile when he saw the foal in Twilight's hoof. "Whoa! He's a cute little guy!" Rain Catcher nodded, smirking quite a bit. "I'd like to say he got it from his dad, but… His mother is ten times cuter." That caused Scootaloo to blush, as the group started to laugh at his comment. "W-What is his name, again? I never did find that out."

"Lighting Blitz." Scootaloo answered, with a nod.

"Whoa… That's one rad name, bet you came up with that one!" Rain Catcher said, smiling at Scootaloo again. "Which is expected, her mom is the best at coming up with awesome names!"

The group laughed again, as the Doctor walked up next to Twilight. The mare smiled up at him, before leaning closer to whisper. "What's gotten into him? I mean, last I heard, Rain Catcher was quite arrogant… Hearing him give such compliments is completely different."

The Doctor only smiled, giving a single answer. "Well… Let's just say, he was _scared straight_ by the right pony, and is currently having to answer for his crimes." That only confused Twilight further, but she will put it aside for now. Scootaloo is happy, and which is all that matters right now.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Scootaloo carried Lighting Blitz on her back, deciding to carry her son through the park and left the party early so that she could spend quality time with the foal. When he yawned, the filly's smile grow even more. Rain Catcher had apologized, her birthday had turned out to be the best one yet, and she is getting to spend quality time with her son! "Nothing could ruin this day, I'm sure of it!"

She really should not have said that, especially when she caught sight of a unicorn couple walking straight up to her. "Well, well, there you are, foalnapper." Upper Crust said, her nose raised up like she considered herself more important than those around her. "Looks like we've finally caught up with you, and will be taking our son now."

Scootaloo backed up, away from the two. "Yeah, right. The courts haven't decided anything, yet… And, according to our Lawyers, it is going in our favor!" She shouted, glaring at the two.

That caused Jet Set to give the filly an arrogant snicker. "A couple of days ago, you would be correct about that." His horn lit up, and a parchment slowly floated up from a saddle bag. "Though, having the right connections can cut through such annoying red tape… He is ours now."

That caused the filly to go wide eyed, she could see the signature of that belonged to one of the Canterlot Justice Officials over Foal Services. "W-What? B-But, that can't be… The Doctor assured us, that there wouldn't be a problem and that the court would be on our side!" She said, backing away from the two adult ponies, moving her wings back enough to seem like a protective barrier around Lighting Blitz.

"Oh, normally it would, but money talks, brat." Upper Crust answered, with an arrogant grin on her face. "Now, hand over _our_ foal!"  
"No! I won't!" She shouted, her body shivering and kept both eyes closed. Scootaloo prayed to Celestia and Luna that this is a dream, that this could not be happening right now. However, hearing the hoof steps get closer and closer, she started to realize that this is happening, she is going to lose her son after having to deal with so much. Until a heavy **thud** sounded and it felt like somepony is standing over her, feeling the shadow encase her entire body. Scootaloo opened her eyes, seeing the shocked unicorns backing away from her, but it was obvious that somepony else is causing them to do that. Taking a chance with it, Scootaloo dared a look up to see who it was that had come to her rescue, hopefully, and got quite the shock of her young life. "S-Sweet Celestia…"

He is the _biggest_ stallion she had ever seen before! His armor made her think that this stallion is some sort of soldier, though Scootaloo isn't familiar with any Kingdom that used a darkened shade of midnight blue and brass as their color. The stallion's bat wings opened up for a second, revealing their darkened shade of crimson membrane and armored flesh, though his weapon sent a chill down her small spine… It was a bone-like scythe, near the blade looking like somepony's ribcage had been used to adorn it. The bat pony stallion wore a helmet, that concealed his eyes behind some red, glowing, visor piece over both of them… When Scootaloo poked her head out enough, to see his Cutie Mark, she had never seen anything like it before. A white skull, with a pair of red wings attached to it, a pair of three pronged claw marks making an X behind it, and a twin sided scythe going down its middle.

The stallion's muzzle was visible to those around him, allowing them to see the slightly longer than average fangs and the neutral look on his muzzle. "Sir, please move aside. We are here to collect our adopted son…" Jet Set said, nervous at addressing an obviously dangerous pony. When he didn't move, and kept staring at the two, that caused the stallion to become more firm and hold up the document. "We have legal right to the foal, and demand that you-!"

 _ **SLAM!**_

The stallion rammed the head of his scythe square into Jet Set's face! Sending the stallion flying back and crash against the nearby fence! "No one demands ANYTHING of _me_ , whelp! Do you understand me!?" He growled, his armored hooves stomping on to the ground, and eyed the unconscious stallion before looking at the dumbstruck mare staring up at him.

Upper Crust couldn't believe what she had just seen, this stallion had just assaulted her husband and went against an actual Lord of Equestria! "Now see here! We are now the legal guardians of that foal, and so we-?" Her eyes went to a strange saddle bag at the stallion's side, as he used his wing to pull out a document of his own.

"Fancy, but mine has a bigger name written on it." He showed the document to Upper Crust, her eyes going wide at whose name is on it…

"B-By my r-royal d-decree, Scootaloo i-is hereby noted as t-the legal guardian of t-the f-foal named L-Lighting Blitz… S-Signed, P-P-P-P-Princess C-Celestia!?" Upper Crust looked up at the stallion, not believing what is seeing. "How can this be!? You look like nothing more than a Bat Pony Ruffian, dressed in stolen armor and a brutish weapon! H-How can you get h-h-her m-majesty's signature!"

The stallion smirked at her question, shrugging his large shoulders. "Oh, I have my ways and sources… Now, beat it before I take my legal right and _enforce_ this, arresting would-be kidnappers!" He roared, causing Upper Crust to 'eep' and sprint off, using her magic to pick up the unconscious Jet Set!

Scootaloo was dumbstruck at this strange, who came out of nowhere and ran off two adult ponies, who had powerful sources… Revealing that he had much bigger ones, in his saddle bag. Carefully, and hesitantly, she slowly moved forward and kept eyeing the giant bat pony. "E-Excuse me, M-Mister?" She squeaked, the moment he turned his head and looked at her. "T-Thank you, for helping me keep my son and, uh… C-Can I ask your name?" She asked, her entire body shaking.

The stallion slowly started to grin, turning to fully face her, and reveal his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Those fangs of his making it seem like they could rip out a pony's veins and arteries in a single bite. "Scootaloo… And Lighting Blitz, too." His voice became sadistic, growling, almost like he had a twisted, and murderous, intent reserved just for the two. "I have been waiting for an opportunity like this, for some time now." He stepped forward, making Scootaloo step back a bit, the filly suddenly feeling an aura of sheer terror coming off of the stallion. She felt like a prey, within the gaze of some unstoppable predator, that intended to rip her and Lighting Blitz apart, slowly. "Waiting every second, for the right moment for the three of us to be alone… To have you all to myself." The filly didn't realize it, at the time, but she now noticed that the entire park being devoid of any pony… Forgetting that the time, now, is usually when the town is busy at work or at school. Scootaloo quickly realized, that her savior, turned out to be her real enemy, and only had ill-intent for them. Taking Lightning Blitz off of her back, she hugged him closely into her chest, and closed both eyes tightly… Trying to coo her son, not wanting him to cry about this, the stallion walking forward, his scythe moving up a bit more and across his back. It was the exact position for a powerful swing.

Only, the bat pony stallion stepped over her, completely ignoring the filly and her foal. "H-Huh, what?" Scootaloo opened her eyes, realizing that the bat pony ignored her, and looked back at him. His wings opened wide, revealing the stallion's massive wing span, exploding up into the sky like nothing she's ever seen before! "W-Well… T-That just happened…" She looked down at her foal, tilting her head at Lighting Blitz. "I wonder who he was…" Shrugging the thought off, for later, deciding to head back to the Golden Oak Library.

 **-Not Far Off-**

The stallion watched, from behind the tree, as Scootaloo walked towards the Library. His snake-like eyes watching her every move, almost like some hungry predator watched their prey to make a mistake. However, he just remained where he stood, scythe leaned against the tree. "How interesting, you didn't mutilate her body, until the point that no pony could identify her remains and left her at Twilight's doorstep, along with her poor, defenseless, son." A voice called out, causing the stallion to look back and see the Doctor walking up to him. "Hello, Night Reaper… Good to finally meet you, after your arrival to our realm."

"What do you want, Doctor? Yes, I know exactly who, and what, you are." He growled, with a slight hiss.

"Well then, that helps get a lot out of the way." The Doctor said, moving to where he could also see Scootaloo walking back towards the Library, Lighting Blitz on her back. "And to simply ask a few questions of you, is all." Night Reaper grunted at his response, moving to stand beside the normal pegasus. "I'll start with… Why _didn't_ you do, as you promised? I mean, you even had her son there. This would be the perfect revenge, to actually strike at one of the two that helped defeat you… Even the one that took your eye away." The bat pony started to growl, whether he was annoyed or irritated, not even the Doctor could tell. "Is it because, maybe… You actually _love_ those two, as your twin? That you were willing to have an eye removed, in order to hide this secret?"

" **SHUT UP, WHELP!** " Night Reaper roared, baring his fangs and flaring out both bat wings. "You know nothing of what you speak! I despise those two, and want them nothing more than their deaths at my claw-."

"Then why didn't you take Scootaloo's life right then, if you hate her so much?" The Doctor asked, causing Night Reaper to recoil back. The bat pony didn't have a response for him, he couldn't even think of any way to explain his action and why he _didn't_ take her life, and the foal's. "Then, allow me to answer this for you. You _couldn't_ harm Scootaloo, despite the bravado you present every time you are around those you hate. Hiding your truest feelings, the fatherly feelings deep within your heart… You even showed a father's devotion by achieving what even I couldn't, somehow achieving the Princess' signature."

Night Reaper's ears folded down, his wings drooping down to the point that their talons stabbed into the ground. "Shut up… Not my fault, my blasted twin's feelings for her and Twilight copied on to me, when I was created." He answered, giving up the secret to one that obviously knew… There is no point in hiding it, the Doctor _knew_ this, Night Reaper looking away with pure shame emanating from his body.

"Though, what I don't understand, is why did you help the EoI in their attack? Would you have really allowed them to harm Twilight-!" His eyes went wide, as Night Reaper came muzzle to muzzle with him.

"Never! The moment Brutalight actually went for her, I would have not hesitated to remove her head!" Night Reaper snarled, his eyes glaring into the Doctor's widened ones. "I only fought those I _hate_ , my twin included! The moment Twilight was truly in danger; I would have slaughtered the entire EoI!"

The Doctor backed away, not really wanting to be close to something that actually _could_ rip his body apart. "I-I see… I understand your answer, but here is another question I am trying to figure out." Night Reaper stopped glaring at the Doctor, but his eyes still narrowed at him. "How _did_ you get that document? To most, it looks like an official document, but if you are one who work with temporal displacements, you can see that it is forged."

 _That_ caused Night Reaper's ears to drop, and wings, again while his eyes went wide. "W-Well… Uh, let's just say… Not my proudest moment." He answered, looking off to the side.

 **-Flashback, Black Knight's Realm-**

 _Night Reaper sat within the Black Knight's study, in his bat pony form, as he eyed the black armored figure, who stared out a window overlooking his realm. The stallion shifted uncomfortably, feeling extremely awkward about having to do this, having to ask him to do this for him. He felt so submissive, so un-Night Lordly, Night Reaper actually felt like some sort of creation before its master. "F-Father, I was wondering if you could-?" He silenced himself, the moment his father lifted an arm up, index finger being the only one pointing up._

 _The Black Knight's hand moved to where his middle finger and thumb were pressed against each other, then snapped his fingers. In seconds, a document suddenly appeared in front of Night Reaper's face, the exact document he wanted. He looked back up at the armored figure, now seeing that the Black Knight is staring back at him. "_ _ **Well? Isn't that what you wanted from me?**_ _" He asked._

 _"I-It is… Do you not want something, in return? This is often how you work? Give me what I wish, but expect something in return…" Night Reaper asked, hesitant to take the document. He knew his father well, he knows exactly how this Author worked and will not be taken for a fool._

 _"_ _ **You're right, I am expecting something in return.**_ _" He turned around, and walked up to the stallion, squatting down to where they were eye level with one another. "_ _ **But, I shall collect later... Just know, I have a purpose for you. One that even you cannot predict, wouldn't believe I would choose for you.**_ _" He nodded to him. "_ _ **Also… A certain filly wanted to see her shadowy brother.**_ _"_

 _That caused Night Reaper to go wide eyed. "Oh no…"_

 _"_ REAPY! _" Without warning, a gray coated alicorn filly suddenly tackled the stallion to the ground, hugging his neck with unbelievable strength. "_ I thought I'd never see you again, Reapy! You should visit me and daddy some more! _"_

 _Hesitantly, Night Reaper reached up, and hugged the filly in a_ very _uncomfortable manner. "Y-Yes, yes, Silver Star, I missed you too…"_

 **-Present-**

"Ahh… I see, now. Um, I'll keep such a thing secret." The Doctor said, feeling his current company's feelings on having to deal with such a matter. "Well then, that answers my question, now…. I have something you must know." Night Reaper turned to face the pegasus, raising an eyebrow. "Scootaloo may be in danger soon, a threat that far exceeds my skills to fight."

Night Reaper eyed the Doctor carefully, before nodding. "Regardless… I will protect her, like I always will." The stallion turned around, and started to walk away from the other. "But not like my brother… After all." He looked back at the Doctor, giving him a fanged grin. "He and I are _much_ different."

 **-Couple of Months Later-**

Night Reaper enjoyed himself since he had been confronted by the Doctor, spending almost every moment watching after Scootaloo and Lighting Blitz from the darkness, while spending his free time with Rarity with her little secret. Now, though? The twisted version of our hero decided to take one out of his twin's play book, and relaxed within the shadow of a certain "Napping Tree", as the two decided to playfully call it. "I can see why that weakling likes doing such a thing." He muttered, stretching his body out and popping the bones within his body. "Ah, yeah, I can get very use to this."

The stallion gave a fanged smile, while he rested beneath the tree's shade, but his ears shot up when he heard hoofsteps nearby him. Opening one eye, feeling rather uncaring about it and wondering what could be brave enough to travel near a scythe wielding, giant, bat pony… Seeing a pure blue earth pony, with a blonde mane, with a group of black suited pegasi and a pink earth pony, hair flat and a twisted grin on her face. His brow raised up, feeling rather off about them, his instincts telling him that the lead pony was a big threat, his bow tie reminding him of the Doctor a bit, but the red threw off the look.

His gaze went to the black suited pegasi, noticing their suits resembled factory workers and a rainbow-like mark acting as their management association. Night Reaper smirked, chuckling a bit, as he closed his eyes back. "A rainbow? Really? What kind of factory would actually use a rainbow as their symbol?" With that, the stallion went back to his interrupted nap, giving a long yawn, and just lying there… The next little while, his mind slowly started to piece it all together, combining everything he knew and learned about this word, then Night Reaper shot up on to his hooves. " **SHIT! RAINBOW FACTORY!** " His predatory gaze went to the direction that they had went, noticing they were heading straight for Golden Oaks Library, exactly where Scootaloo went to, so she could visit Lightning Blitz. "And judging by the two earth ponies, I'm guessing those were the threat that the Doctor told me about!" With that, his wings opened, and the stallion flew off.

 **-Golden Oaks Library-**

The Doctor and Twilight stood in front of Scootaloo and Lightning Blitz, the two adult ponies staring down both the Master, Pinkamena, and members of the Rainbow Factory. They were outnumbered, and obviously outmatched by the group of villains. "Now, now, Doctor… How about you give us the filly and the colt, hm? My associates just wish to test her flying ability." The Master asked, chuckling a bit with a confident grin on his face. "They aren't asking much… And that little foal she has, didn't your little 'marshmallow' officially take her in? My, my, quite the interesting turn of events."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Master, readying himself for a fight. "That's none of your business, Master… And Scootaloo doesn't belong to Cloudsdale, so she does not fall within their jurisdiction!" He retorted, taking a defensive stance while Twilight prepared a spell to use, in case they decided to attack.

"Oh, dear, Doctor! I'm hurt!" The Master placed a hoof over his chest, as if offended, before actually laughing about it. "Now, please see reason… We just want the filly, and the foal, is all. I mean, you have to understand their position, and… Well… Mine." He smirked at the four, before motioning to Pinkamena. "Not to mention, I doubt you want this associate to get riled up." With that, the murderous version of Pinkie Pie started to give a twisted cackle, staring at the four, a depraved look within her eyes. "Taking every bit of my will power to prevent her from going wild on you."

"D-Doctor… Why is Pinkie acting like that?" Twilight whispered, still ready to fight if she has to. "I mean, that isn't normal for her."

The Doctor readied himself, even he could sense the temporal displacement around Pinkamena. "That's because she isn't of this world, Marshmallow… That is a completely different Pinkie, a much more dangerous one. A serial killer version." He whispered back, Twilight's eyes going wide, it was obvious that the mare had never fought anything like this before. "Do not worry, I got this." With that, the Doctor looked back up at the Master, smirking at him. "You know, Master, you should really think before you act… When you want something, you get so impulsive."

The Master rolled his eyes at the Doctor's attempt, shaking his head. "I tried… Get them." The Factory Workers suddenly lunged forward, causing the three to go wide eyed at the sudden attack, barely enough time to react. Both the Doctor and Twilight kept trying to fend them off, Scootaloo staying between them with Lightning Blitz in her hooves. Even though they were overwhelmed, the two fought hard as they could… More so than the Master had predicted. "Hm… More tenacious and reactive than I thought. Pinkamena, dear?" The crazed version of Pinkie gave a twisted smile up at the stallion. "Have fun."

With that, Pinkamena charged! While the Doctor and Twilight distracted by the factory workers, she surprised attacked the biggest threat of the two… Slamming her hoof square into the Doctor's jaw and sent him straight against the wall of the library! "Doctor!" Twilight yelled, breaking her attack, in an attempt to see if he was alright… Only to be caught in a choke hold by Pinkamena, struggling to get out.

"Oh, no, no, no… You aren't going anywhere!" She said, her voice giving off a sadistic tone. "Your coat is soooo soft, and smooth…. I can't wait to turn it into a new coat!" The mare cackled, his words nearly making Twilight sick.

The Master began to laugh, his new pet actually taking the two out in record time. "Well then! That ended a lot quicker than I thought it would!" He said, slowly walking up to Scootaloo, and Lightning Blitz, as the factory workers surrounded them. "Hello, love… My, those two do value you." His grin slowly got wider, as the pupils of his eyes got smaller. "Wonder what will happen to the two of them, if I broke you like the rest." His gaze went to the foal, as the little one started to voice his discomfort. "My, I wonder what I can possibly do to the little one, too… Never dealt with a child before."

That crossed the line. "You won't TOUCH him!" Scootaloo yelled, attempting to land a hoof against his jaw!

But the stallion moved to the side, making her miss and fall forward, Scootaloo using herself to shield the foal. "Please… You're no threat to me, brat." He waited for her to look up, before slapping her cheek enough to knock her back on to the ground.

The moment he struck her, all those around the library suddenly felt an aura of sheer terror race down their spine, freezing their bodies enough to where Pinkamena released Twilight out of fear. "Oh, just fantastic… He's gone pissed him off…" The Doctor said, grunting while standing up. "Happy now, Master? You probably just killed everyone here!" He snapped, causing the Master to recoil back, confused.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" The Master asked, before suddenly shaking the fear off and smirking at him. "Trying to scare us with some trick? It won't work twice, now." He chuckled a bit before suddenly getting an unexpected reaction.

"Trick!? How about you stop being so arrogant, and look up, you bumbling idiot!" The Doctor yelled, causing the Master to look up at the Library's roof… Going wide eyed, ears dropping, and his whole body shaking.

Standing on top of the building, wings wide like some kind of demon, was Night Reaper, his scythe at the ready. The red eyes glaring down at the Master, making him feel like he is a prey within the gaze of a predator… The stallion suddenly getting the feeling that he had been hunted, and it was now over. " **I'm. Going. To. Rip. Your. HEART OUT!** " Night Reaper snarled, causing the factory workers to fall backwards, Pinkamena to zip back to the Master, who lowered himself down a bit.

When Night Reaper flew down, Scootaloo quickly rushed back over to Twilight and the Doctor, behind the massive bat pony. "R-Really, Doctor? A mortal champion? There's no way he can beat all of us, alone, no matter how abnormal he is!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, smirking, while hearing the bat pony's near feral snarling and growling. "Oh, he's anything BUT mortal, Master. Meet Night Claw, a rather interesting fellow… Remember how Time Lords are? Able to enter any point in Time?" The Master gave a nod at the Doctor's question. "Well, ever wonder _how_ we were able to do that? What entity gave us the power to do such? Well, regardless of your answer, _he_ was created by such an entity… But, I'm going to let him finish the introduction."

Night Reaper stepped forward, suddenly grinning. "You're all dead, now… Your deaths have been decided, and you are nothing but souls to be taken." His wings suddenly opened up more, spreading, while the scythe lowered itself down to a presenting form. "I am Night Reaper, twin brother of Night Claw… Though, we are everything _but_ the same." He slowly stepped forward, his hooves digging into the ground, due to his weight. "My brother likes to hide who he is, pretend he is something he is not… Pretend that he is some pony, like all the rest, for his lovely marefriend or wife, whichever he decided to call her. Only showing his real self in secret, when wondering eyes will not see him." Night Reaper got closer, to where the group had him surrounded but the stallion didn't seem the least bit worried about it. "But I, on the other hand, have no problems with showing who I am… I do not fear revealing my secret to anyone."

"W-What is he talking about Doctor?" Twilight asked, Scootaloo staying between her and the Doctor.

"Shhhh, Marshmallow… He's getting to the good part!" He whispered, acting like some young colt watching his favorite cartoon, and it was getting to where the hero was about to make their big entrance.

Night Reaper slammed the butt of his scythe on to the ground, giving a sadistic grin towards the Master. " **From the Darkness, I come!** " A purple aura of magic suddenly exploded all around the bat pony stallion, causing high wind to swirl around them. In seconds, the silhouette of a pony is replaced by that of a giant, bearing the same armor as the bat pony, but it incased him more than the pony form. To their surprise, in his right hand, the scythe remained… Only, it looked far more terrifying, giving off a reaper of souls. " **To Reap the Souls of those before me!** "

The giant's appearance, and look, terrified the factory workers, Pinkamena, and even the Master. None of them expected this sort of being to appear, and to their unfortunate circumstance? He did not wait for them to recover… In seconds, his war-scythe cleaved through the factory workers, causing blood and limbs to fly every which way with each powered swing. Both Pinkamena and the Master started to back away, as he started to slaughter the factory workers, his war-scythe cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. His claws reached out, and grabbed one of the factory workers, as they attempted to run away from him, allowing his scythe to stab into the last. "That thing is a _Monster_!" The Master shouted, never seeing such brutality, along with ruthlessness and complete disregard of life.

Night Reaper held the cowering factory worker up to his howling mask, the red eyes looking into their mask. "My, my, Master… What a compliment you give me." He slowly looked towards the blue earth pony, his grip getting tighter, the factory worker screaming and tried to get the giant to release him. "After all, I'm far worse than a Monster. I'm a…" His grip caused a _crunch_ to come from within the factory worker's mask, blood appearing within their eye pieces. "Demon." His metallic voice sounded demonic with the last word, utterly terrifying the two remaining foes.

"Pinkamena! Kill him, now!" The Master ordered, the mare looking up at the earth pony, not so sure about that order. "Well? Go! That's an order, you can beat him! Just go for the weak spots, his joints!"

Pinkamena nodded, shaking a bit, before charging straight for Night Reaper, lunging for him! The Astartes slammed his war-scythe into the ground before actually _grabbing_ the mare by her throat! The Master gasped, seeing his strongest weapon be grabbed like she was nothing, his grip choking her and forcing Pinkamena to struggle underneath his hold. The claws slowly started to bleed said neck, lifting her up enough for his other hand to grip the small of the mare's back. "You know… Should know better, whelp. Giving me such easy prey, too afraid to face me yourself." He chuckled a bit, starting to pull Pinkamena in different directions, the mare screaming at the pain. "This one seems to be your favorite, yet? Well then… Watch carefully now."

His pull got stronger, her eyes became wider as her screams of agony got louder. "M-MAAAAAASTER!-GAK!" With that, Pinkamena was ripped in half from the center of her body, her insides spilling out and blood going everywhere at the Astartes' boots! The Master's eyes wide, a look of pure panic and fear written all over his face…. Barely noticing Night Reaper dropping the two pieced corpse and walking up to him.

"W-What in Celestia's name _is_ he?" Twilight asked, watching Night Reaper grab the Master by his throat, lifting the fear struck Time Lord off of the ground.

The Doctor smirked, feeling quite confident about the new ally. "That, my dear marshmallow, is a Night Lord." He looked at her, winking at the mare. "He has quite the protective instincts over both you and little Scootaloo… All thanks to his twin brother." Their attention went back to the Astartes, as the turbines of his jump pack started to roar to life. "A gift, from a friend of mine… Wondered which of his sons he'd send me, for my counterpart's death." He chuckled a bit, nodding at the deal that had been struck with that entity and the Time Lord of another dimension. "Well, least we can say that no monsters or unsavory creatures will be a threat to the two of you anymore, with him around."

Twilight and Scootaloo absent mindedly nodded at the Doctor's words, watching as the Astartes walked back and grabbed his war-scythe, the Master still within his grip. Not even saying a word to the three, the giant flew off into the sky, towards the Everfree Forest… Where none know what he did with the Master, or his body if he had killed him. All that is known, is that he returned a week later, in his pony form, covered in more blood than any pony could possibly bleed out.

This is the very first incident of a _Monster_ attacking some would be villains, countless more following. Each time the Guard were called in to investigate, he disappeared without a trace. However, Scootaloo always traveled with her son riding on the filly's back, without fear of any trying to harm her or the foal… Those who did attempt such a thing, were soon written on those the _Monster_ had claimed.

And let us say, Rarity always worked with more of a pep in her step, along with the biggest grin on her face than ever before. All because of a certain bat pony finally moving in with the mare, and openly being seen around the boutique.


	38. Chapter 38

"Please, Mr. Knight! I beg this of you, include her into your story! It doesn't have to be in a major Arc, it could just be a filler Chapter! _ **" A Unicorn, with straightened brown hair, a gray coat, and bearing the hipster look; pleaded to the armored figure at the writing desk. "**_ She could really need a friend right now, after all… She is still young, and doesn't quite understand the world. She would make a perfect addition to the plot! _ **" The Black Knight put his quill down, and gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know her that well. And I've only really seen her in a couple of videos. Granted, it is easy to tell she's unpredictable, as her father, but that just makes things even harder for me." He turned around, revealing Silver Star sitting in his lap, sleeping. "Though, I've already had this iconic Off Character in mind for an appearance, and planned on her being the main focus of this upcoming chapter." He snickered a bit, leaning back into his chair, petting the sleeping filly's head. "Oh, Night Claw is going to have his hands full this time, when she arrives." The Black Knight picked Silver Star up, and walked her over to a nearby lounge couch, placing her there. "Now, leave. I have company coming soon, and I rather receive them properly." The Unicorn gave a nod, smiling brightly that the knight actually accepted his offer, and trotted out.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

"Spot Light here, in Marelywood! Today is one for the history books, everypony!" A well-dressed unicorn mare said, into a microphone, as she stood in front of a camera with a red carpet in the background. "The very first Daring Do movie is coming out on to the big screen, and the one chosen is driving all of Equestria, along with every neighboring Kingdom, crazy! That's right, everypony. The one Ms. Yearling chose was…" The camera aimed straight towards a nearby poster stand, showing the image of the iconic Daring Do next to a _very_ familiar armored bat pony stallion, standing defiantly against a rather large crimson spider. "Daring Do in: The Crystal Spider of Gilgamare! What is even better, from what our sources have been saying, is that the Terror Guard himself starred in the movie itself!"

The cheers started to get louder, as a few chariots started to fly down from the sky, and landed at the street in front of the largest building in Marelywood. Several of the chariots had royal markings on them, but a few darker looking ones had military insignias written around their frames. The doors of the chariots started to open up, allowing their occupants to disembark and start to walk down said red carpet.

"Oh! Oh, get a shot of that! Its Ms. Yearling now!" Spot Light said, as the camera aimed at the yellow pegasus mare, wearing a sparkling red dress, walking down the red carpet. "Oh, that dress is just lovely! Oh, even Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis have shown up!" The Canterlot Noble and model Prench Pony strode behind the writer, smiling at the crowds, waving occassionaly. "I cannot believe they actually found time in their busy schedule to-… Oh my, I can NOT believe it, its Princess Celestia herself!" The camera aimed at the eldest princess, who wore a golden dress, bearing symbols of her cutiemark and charges, being flanked by a pair of her personal Royal Guards. "Talk about a regal entrance-… Wait, is that Princess Luna with-, oh my Celestia he is so handsome! The Moon Princess is being escorted down the red carpet by her personal consort, Prince Night Haunter!" The camera aimed at the Lunar Alicorn, who wore a dark purple and gold dress, bearing her crescent moon around the mare's neck. Next to her, striding like a gallant dark hero, was Night Haunter himself, wearing highly decorated Night Guard armor. The mighty Bat Alicorn didn't wear a helmet, presenting his long, smooth, raven black hair; even showed off the abnormally long pair of fangs with each gleaming smirk he gave the crowds. "This is just sublime!"

Before Spot Light could say another word, the crowd gasped as several heavily armored Night Guard charged both sides of the red carpet. Almost like they were of one mind, the moment the very last one reached his position, they all center faced at the same time and presented their weapons. A large, lavender, chariot landed, being pulled by a group of Night Guard Bat Ponies. Once it landed, and lined up with the carpet, two of the Night Guard Unicorns walked up on both sides of the chariot doors, opening them to reveal Twilight and Night Claw. The princess was wearing the same dress that she wore on her coronation day, along with her new crown, while Night Claw wore his Night Guard armor, without the helmet, along with a few decorations. Between the two, Scootaloo stood with a dress fit for the daughter of a princess and the commander of said princess' personal guard.

When they stepped off, Night Claw using his wing to assist Twilight down while Scootaloo hopped ahead of them, the crowds watched the three. Behind them, the Night Guard Command Squad walked out with their respective Element, in their dresses, with them. War Sage walked out with Applejack, Rarity leaned against Diamond Arrow, Sky Spear and Rainbow Dash making themselves seem like the two greatest within the group with a mighty display of their abilities, Void Dancer hopped out with Pinkie Pie, and Soul Hunter simply walked out while comforting a nervous Fluttershy. Though, there was a seventh pair within the chariot, and it shocked the crowd to see this particular mare walking with the Elements. Swift Blade quickly walked out first, before assisting a rather swollen Trixie Lulamoon down the chariot's steps. One of the Night Guard Unicorns, seeing their brother trying to assist the mare and realize what the pregnancy meant, instantly moved to the other side of her and helped the mare down. With that, the pair caught up with the others, who waited for them.

"I-I-I can't believe it! Princess Twilight Sparkle, with her adopted daughter and consort, have arrived to see this movie! We expected at least the Terror Guard to make some appearance, but the fact that he brought the Princess, the entire Night Guard Command Squad, _and_ the Elements of Harmony; is completely unexpected! Not to mention, their current display of sheer power and strength, might actually deter any would be protestors from attempting to come! But, who is this seventh pair?" Spot Light said, before a pegasus stallion rushed up and whispered into the mare's ear. "Wait, seriously?" She asked, the stallion nodding and quickly got off camera while she looked back at it. "Apparently, the next pair is the closest brother of Captain Soul Hunter, Swift Blade! With his pregnant wife, the show mare, Trixie Lulamoon!"

The group smiled, as the two caught up to them, before heading towards the studio entrance. "I have to admit; this shall be rather interesting. From what I understand, this is before our arrival?" Soul Hunter said, making sure he stayed rather close to Fluttershy. "Shall be interested to see some of your exploits."

"Please, Soul Hunter, it was just a normal assurance mission… Twilight here became nervous, when Ms. Do had been gone for a long time without a single word, so I went to make sure she is alright." Night Claw said, opening his wing and wrapping it around the lavender alicorn mare, pulling her closer to him. The display made the crowd go crazy, seeing the pair being so close to one another, especially in public! "Nothing that special, she just made it seem so with the story."

The response caused Sky Spear and Rainbow Dash to laugh a bit. "You aren't giving yourself much credit, brother. Show some pride in what you do! After all, you do not become the Night Guard's High Commander for nothing." The venerable Captain said, giving the youngest Night Guard Commander a fanged grin, teasingly. "We were murderers before, and you turned us into heroes."

"He has a point…" Twilight said, smiling up at the large bat pony, leaning more against him. "Giving what you were before, and now? You've changed the entirety of your nature, and became something incredible."

Night Claw just looked down at Twilight, as they got closer to the theater doors, the Night Guard rushing up to the doors, joining the local Royal Guard detachment deployed to protect the building. Giving a sigh of defeat, he realized that he is completely outnumbered, and simply nodded. Once they reached the door, he looked at the current NCOIC of the Night Guards. "Sergeant, this is a public celebration, make sure things remain so… If a threat arises?" The Sergeant looked at him, his armor slightly less decorated than the Night Guard Commanders. "Draw the threats away from the city, and defeat them in Midnight Clad."

The Sergeant nodded, and saluted. "Of course, Commander… We will also try to keep civilian casualties to a minimum." Night Claw nodded, the seven pairs walking inside, with Scootaloo ahead of them.

The filly's excitement caused the pairs to laugh, her bouncing around became rather comical. Though, Twilight had to reel her in a couple of times, drawing her away from her Terror Guard, who stayed with his brothers while the mares all separated to handle a few other things. "So, when are you going to ask her, youngling?" War Sage asked, standing next to Night Claw, like some valiant sentinel.

Night Claw raised an eyebrow, looking up at the massive, armored, earth pony. "Ask her what, venerable War Sage?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." War Sage looked down at Night Claw, narrowing his eyes. "You know _exactly_ what I meant… When are you going to ask her to _marry_ you? You have spent more than enough time with her, twenty years from my understanding. Her feelings for you are bare, along with your own, so do not wait any longer… We are long lived, but even our time will run out."

"The old timer is right, kid." Sky Spear said, walking in front of Night Claw. "Even we can tell, you _should_ marry her… And soon, no telling when that ticker of yours plans on stopping." The veteran captain gave a fanged grin. "No more wasting time."

"I-It isn't that easy, brothers." Night Claw said, looking down at the ground. "Not something I can just walk up and say… 'Hey Twilight, will you marry me?'" The last part he whispered, making sure none of the mares could actually hear him. Especially Rarity, he knows exactly what would happen if that mare would have heard him say those words.

"He does have a point, brothers." Diamond Arrow said, looking at the other Captains. "Such thing cannot be simply put; he has to make things perfect for it… Show Twilight he actually _means_ those words."

Now, it is Swift Blade's turn to actually say something. "I'll have to side with Diamond Arrow on this matter. It took a good bit of time for me to actually ask Trixie to marry me… The fact she turned out to be pregnant didn't help any, either."

Soul Hunter smirked, glancing at the bat pony. "Aren't we the horny teenager?" That comment earned him a wing slap from Swift Blade, for even daring to put him on the same level as teen pregnancy. "Well, at least you manned up and-… Wait, would it be stallion up?" The others nodded to him, and the unicorn continued. "Alright, stallion up and married her. You did far more than most would in that situation."

"Agreed… Now, it is our youngest brother's turn." Void Dancer said, smirking, while walking up to join in their little circle discussion. "It is the only strategical way to do it. You now have a daughter, who also has Twilight's name on her guardianship forms, you both live within the Friendship Castle, _and_ sleep in the same bed; I think it is time." That actually caused Night Claw to blush, the Captain actually mentioning that the two of them sleep together.

"Just give me a bit more time, brothers… No need to hound me on it, I want to make sure everything is perfect." Night Claw looked back down, not wanting to look his brothers in the eyes, before a thought suddenly struck him. "Heeeey, wait a second… I'm not the only one who should be on trial here! You all had _plenty_ of time with your marefriends, when are you all going to pop the question, since you're rushing me about time! Especially _you_ War Sage, you are much older than all of us." That caused the five stallions to go wide eyed, and looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Deciding to end it there, the stallions rejoined the mares and went to take their seats for the movie.

 **-Two Months Later, Ponyville-**

Everything seemed rather quiet, Night Guards patrolling the town like actual guards. During the months after Lord Grathor's defeat, Twilight had decreed that the mysterious warriors become her personal guard and fighting force. Many of the Canterlot Nobles became against such actions, but Diamond Arrow continues to fight them in such matters along with getting more support for their cause. Surprisingly, they had more support than most predicted, maybe due to the fact that the Lord of Night Guards is currently Luna's consort.

Now, a pair of the Night Guard unicorns patrolled the town center, their weapons sheathed and but ready to help in any way possible. Though, a particular one had two axes at his sides, and seemed somewhat edgy about being there. "I'm telling you, 'Shadow Sight', it doesn't feel right being like this…" The unicorn said, twitching a bit.

"Come on, 'Twin Axe'… Think of this like a second chance, and your no longer influenced by all those voices. You can be the warrior you once were again!" 'Shadow Sight' said, smirking a bit and actually giving a hearty chuckle. Though, when a couple of mares whistled and waved, the unicorn couldn't help but wink at them. "I'm sure enjoying myself, and we do have orders from our newest commander, to try and fit in."

"Still…" 'Twin Axe' snarled a bit. "While I do enjoy not having those blasted voices in my head, and I still thank Soul Hunter from taking them away, it feels weird being a pony." The stallion shook his head and sighed. "Didn't know I would be trading damnation for this."

Shadow Sight chuckled a bit, shaking his head, while he crossbow remained on his back. "Seriously, though, try enjoying yourself? At least you didn't end up like those feral Night Guard… Commander Night Claw is having to keep them on a tight leash, and I heard it's hard enough doing such a thing-?" Both Night Guards were caught off guard, when a burst of chaotic energy started to erupt right in front of them! When it took the shape of a portal door, both unicorns allowed their horns to glow with magic, drawing their weapons and preparing for battle. "Get ready, Twin!"

"Born ready, Shadow." Twin Axe retorted, both taking a defensive combat stance and prepared for what every could come through the portal. Though, they didn't exactly expect what showed up.

Without warning, a somewhat small, snake-like, figure flies out of the portal! "LOOK OUT!" She screamed, before slamming square into Twin Axe's face! This caused both her and the Night Guard to go tumbling across the ground, and square into a building. "Ow… My head…"

"Your head? Imagine how my body feels…" Twin Axe corrected, since he took the full force of the crash, his back leaning against the cracked wall. "Who are you, and what are you-?" When the stallion looked down, he saw the strangest thing ever… Laying across his body, was a draconequus! It was young, no older than maybe ten, and he knew it wasn't Discord. This is due to all the female aspects she had, along with the pink tail, even her paws and hooves weren't that mitch matched. Her hair had streaks of white, pink, magenta, and purple in it, the bottom part reminding him of the very princess they currently serve under. Her eyes were even pink! "What in the name of the Night Haunter…"

"In the name of Princess Twilight Sparkle, freeze! Move, and I'll shoot!" Shadow Sight yelled, pointing his crossbow at the female draconequus.

"Whoa! Oh man, that's a big guard!" She said, noticing the stallion she was currently using as a chair, going wide eyed. "Ooooh, so are you… Um… Hi?" She said, giving a fanged smile and attempted to seem innocent.

"You're under arrest!" Twin Axe yelled, jumping up and actually knocking the draconequus off of him, taking both axes within his magic. "Come quietly, or prepare to feel our wrath!" He growled, readying both axes for combat. "Pleeeease resist, it has been too long since my last fight." The last part, Twin Axe whispered, waiting for the youngling to make a move.

The draconequus looked at both of the guards staring her down, eyeing their strange weapons and how different they looked. Normally, she wouldn't be worried about dealing with some arrogant guards that thought they could take her own, but these two? Well, she could actually _feel_ the powerful magic coming off of them, the two stallions actually hiding something far more dangerous within them. "U-Um…" She muttered, staring at both of them, hearing the duel wielding stallion's whispered words. She didn't like him, the stallion seemed like some savage barbarian. "Bye!" With that, she teleported away, confusing the two Night Guards.

"We need to inform Commander Night Claw." Shadow Sight looked to his comrade, a serious look could be seen behind his helmet. "From what we've been told, Draconequus are dangerous, and have to be dealt with quickly!"

Twin Axe looked down, noticing a tuff of fur from the female draconequus, putting his axes away and taking it within said power. "You're right, we need to move, and now." With that, the two rushed off to where they knew their commander currently resided… Not looking forward to interrupting what he is doing right now.

 **-Ponyville Park-**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having one of their play days, deciding that tag would be the game they used to pass the time. The three fillies giggling and laughing, as they tumbled over one another while playing. Not far off, underneath a particular large tree, laid the pair of ponies that said they'd watch the three for today. Twilight kept an eye on the young fillies, giggling at their antics every once and a while, while Night Claw laid down next to her, the stallion fast asleep with his large wing over her body. Lately, the young princess had been worried about her protector, Night Claw over exerting himself more than normal and seemed secretive about something, almost like something was always on his mind. This caused Twilight to worry more and more about her coltfriend, hoping that she could help but every time she asked what had been bothering him? The stallion simply replied. "Nothing to worry about, Twilight… Just a small matter I really need to get done."

The matter never seemed to resolve itself, seeing how Night Claw constantly seemed bother. She even caught him glancing at her, then to something his wing before going back to whatever it was he had been doing prior. Though, her attention on the fillies got pulled away, seeing a pair of Night Guards sprinting towards the two, one holding something with his magic. "Princess Sparkle! Commander Claw! We have an emergency!" The one wielding a crossbow yelled, causing Night Claw to wake up and pull his head up.

"What is it? It better not be some rogue Timberwolf either…" Night Claw said, seeming rather drowsy at the moment, not happy that his nap had been interrupted.

"Worse, sir… A draconequus appeared at Ponyville's center, we attempted to apprehend her, but she escaped in a burst of magic." Shadow Sight said, as Twin Axe had the tuff of fur float over to the two.

"From what we could tell, she is still a child… But a child with a large amount of magical energy. She could be dangerous, I found this soon after she left." Twilight took the tuff of fur within her magic, eyeing it carefully.

Her eyes went wide, Twilight's magic picking up the chaotic energy within the fur. However, there was something more to it, something familiar to the mare. She instantly looked at Night Claw, a look of concern written on her face. "Night, it is Draconequus fur… You can't replicate Chaotic Magic, like Discords." Twilight informed him, as the bat pony slowly stood up on to all four hooves, stretching his wings out and popping his neck. "What are you going to do?"

His wing went down, the claw of it taking the fur. "Find her, and see what she wants…" He brought the fur up to his nose, and took a couple of sniffs. Within seconds, his heightened, animalistic, abilities started to kick in, he could smell the strange scented shampoo in the fur. It reminded him of Twilight's on, but the fur distorted it some. "Hm… She'll be easy to track down." Night Claw's gaze went to Twilight. "Get the girls, take them to the castle. We don't know what she wants, or how dangerous she is… For all we know, this could be another Discord in the making."

Twilight gave a nod, before the stallion shot up into the sky, flying off on the trail, looking to the two Night Guards. "You two, help me get the girls and take them back to the castle… Something tells me, I need to get ready, in case Night Claw needs my help." Both Shadow Sight and Twin Axe nodded, helping gather the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all three carrying the fillies on their backs.

 **-White Tail Forest-**

Pandora, first draconequus to be born in thousands of years, couldn't believe her luck right about now. First, a spell of hers to surprise Cupcake goes haywire, and she gets launched through a portal of her own making… Then, shortly after her arrival, she literally flies into two of the most dangerous looking guards, let alone biggest, she had ever seen before! The scariest factor about them, wasn't the strange armor or lethal weapons they carried, but the fact she could sense powerful magic coming off of them and feel the murderous look in their eyes. They scared her. What is even stranger, is the fact that they seemed to serve her mother, from what that crossbow using one said.

The draconequus child curled up into a little fur ball, cowering a bit. Pandora knew she wasn't in _her_ Ponyville, those guards proved it. Now, she just wanted to go home. "Can't believe this is happening… First, everypony constantly gives me these disapproving eyes, saying I don't belong… Now, I'm in some weird world, with dangerous looking ponies, and what is worse? Neither my mom or Cupcake are here to help me!" She pulled herself in tighter, actually becoming a real fur ball. "Talk about a bad day…"

"It just got worse." A voice called out, causing Pandora to pop her head up and look around… But she couldn't see any pony around her.

"W-What? Who is there? Show yourself!" She demanded, her eyes trying to find whoever said that. "Come out!"

"Oh, but I'm not hiding, little one." The voice said, making Pandora raise a brow, looking around. The voice started to chuckle at her response, almost like her actions were funny to him. "Look up, child." Pandora did, as he said, and looked up into the tree she laid under, her jaw dropping at the sight.

Laying across one of the larger branches, the frame of one large bat pony seemed to be relaxing on said wooden bed. His fur had a midnight blue hue to it, the black hair draping over his face and the gray eyes staring down at her. "W-What are you?" She asked, as the bat pony jumped down, revealing the red membrane of his wings, and landed in front of her. The display made Pandora scoot away from him, trying to stay away from said pony… Even though he didn't wear any armor, it was obvious that this pony is somehow involved with those two guards.

"Night Claw, the Terror Guard and Commander of the Night Guard… And I've come for you, little one." He stopped in front of her, staring down at the young Pandora, fangs slightly extending out of his mouth. "I have two questions for you, though… Who are you, and why are you here?"

Pandora leaned up against the tree, afraid to use her magic due to the fact she's never encountered something like this pony. If her magic doesn't work, he'll perceive her as a threat. "P-Pandora, Daughter of Discord and Twilight Sparkle, and… I'M OUT OF HERE!" Without hesitation, Pandora suddenly snapped her fingers and vanished in a flash of light, leaving a deadpanning Night Claw in the woods.

"Huh… Clever display." His gaze went to the right, narrowing a bit. "If I were a normal pony, and didn't have your scent already." Pandora popped her head out of the bush, wide eyed at the fact that the stallion didn't fall for the display. "I'm guessing your appearance has drained majority of your magic… Which means, you can only teleport short distances."

The young draconequus kept wide eyes before she snapped her fingers again, teleporting away once more. "You're not going to get me!" She yelled out, continuously teleporting away from Night Claw, who simply sighed, and shook his head, following the child.

After a few more moments, Night Claw just watched the child continuously teleport everywhere, he noticed that she was heading straight for the Everfree Forest! Both eyes going wide, giving a single powerful flap of his wings, the bat pony shot forward like a missile! "Stop, child! You're getting to close to the Everfree Forest!" He yelled, bending both wings in to help giving him an extra boast in speed, dive bombing straight for the draconequus child.

Pandora's eyes went wide, before she teleported even further, trying to avoid the Night Guard and forced him to slam into the ground instead of grabbing her. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, looking to the unnatural forest, remembering that even her father hesitated in going in such a crazy place… Filled with creatures that could possibly resist even chaos magic. " _Better than staying here, with tall, dark, and creepy!_ " With that, she opened her wings up and flew into the forest.

"No!" Night Claw yelled, getting up and sprinting towards the tree-line. Even with his keen eye sight, the draconequus managed to disappear into the darkness of the very place that even the Night Guard hesitated to go into, only daring enter such a place only as their last resort. "Damnit… I have to get back to the castle, and get my armor…" The Night Guard quickly turned around, sprinting towards the castle before taking to the skies. " _If what she said is true… Then I need to talk to Twilight, fast._ "

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Twilight managed to calm the Crusaders down, leaving the two Unicorns with them while she went to do research on Draconequus Children. So far, her research came up with absolutely nothing about them. Their breed was so rare, that not even the great Starswirl the Bearded could possibly get any positive research on them. What made matters worse, is the fact that no one has seen Discord since the Gala, and he seems to only appear when the matter amused him or he just felt like making a mess out of everything.

After another book failed to give her any viable information, seeming like Discord himself wrote the darn thing, Twilight face desked with a groan. "Uggggh… This is turning out to be completely useless!" She grunted, moving to where her chin on to the desk and look at the stacks of books.

Her eyes went wide, just as the doors swung open with Night Claw charging through. "Twilight! We have a problem!" He shouted, making Twilight shoot up in her chair.

"I'll say, I can't find a single piece of information on Draconequus Children at all!" She laid her head back down, with another groan. "At least tell me you found her, and got the situation in hoof?"

Night Claw instantly stopped, with wide eyes, and gave her a not so confident grin. "W-Well, about that…"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, lifting her head back up, and stared at him. "Night… What happened?"

He started to rub the back of his head, looking around a bit. "You see, she kind of flew into the…. Everfree Forest?"

 **-Outside of the Friendship Castle-**

" **SHE WHAT!?** " The castle rumbled and shook, some of the stones outside actually falling off, as the ponies outside went wide eyed, and backed away from the castle… Even the Night Guards looked straight towards the castle, wondering what on earth just angered Twilight.

 **-Back Inside-**

Night Claw had both hooves over his ears, eyes twitching a bit, and waited until Twilight's hair and tail stopped being on fire, before he continued. "I still know what her scent is, so I can track her down… Though, I need my armor and there is a bit more to this than we thought."

The mare took a moment to calm herself down, going through the breathing that Cadence had taught her, before responding. "What did you find out, Night?" She asked, concern filling her eyes. "And please, hurry… The Everfree Forest is no place for a child, even if they are a Draconequus."

He nodded, moving up to Twilight, then wrapped his wing around her. "When I confronted her, she told me something strange… She said her name is Pandora." Twilight raised an eyebrow, confused at how this could be strange to Night Claw. Before she could ask, he placed a wing over her muzzle. "Not finished yet. 'Pandora' also told me that she is the daughter of Discord and… You."

Her jaw just dropped, eyes wide, and had no idea what to say. Night Claw reached his wing down, and used the claw on it to close her mouth. Twilight shook her head, trying to knock off the confusion and shock that just occurred. "H-How is that even possible? I've never even BEEN with him! I mean, it is impossible! Unless…" Her eyes went to one of the books, and pulled it out one of the nearby books. She quickly opened it, reading through what had been written on them. "Of course! Dimensional Alteration Universe, the theory of Alternate Realities… Like yours, mine, and the Canterlot High one." Twilight looked up at Night Claw, who kept a raised brow… Honestly, the Night Guard is surprised that Twilight forgot about such a thing due to a small amount of information. "So, I guess it is quite possible that there are some universes out there, where he and I did get to-?"

Without warning, a nearby window exploded with light! Night Claw ignored the burning sensation he received, when the light came out of nowhere, and quickly moved between Twilight and the window! His wings opened wide, in an aggressive, taunting, display for whatever might attempt to come out of the window. Though, it wasn't exactly what they expected. "H-Hello? Can anypony hear me?" A voice, Twilight's voice, called out.

Both Night Claw and Twilight looked at one another, before looking back at the window. "Y-Yes, can I help you? Also, can you dim the light down?" Twilight answered, using her wing to block some of the light.

"Oh, thank Celestia, I reached someone…" The light dimmed down, revealing an image of Twilight, confusing the two, but her long hair was up in a bun. "PLEASE tell me you've seen a young Draconequus girl. She would have a pink tail, both front legs are lion paws while the back are cloven hooves… Her mane has white, pink, purple, and magenta hairs in it." That Twilight described, panicked in her voice.

Night Claw's eyes went wide, walking up to the window. "By chance, is her name Pandora?" He asked.

"Yes! That means you've seen him!" Twilight chirped, looking to her right. "Discord! They found her! They know where Pan is!"

"Really!?" In seconds, the all too familiar God of Chaos and Disharmony flew into view of the window. "Is she alright? Please tell me my little monster is fine."

"Uh… About that…" Twilight looked away from the window, the pair staring at her with even more concern. "Night Claw said… She kind of flew into the Everfree Forest?"

"WHAT!?" They both yelled, the two hugging one another, not believing what they just heard.

"Don't worry! Don't worry at all, Night Claw is preparing to go get her." She motioned to the Night Guard next to her, who gave a nod. "He just needed to get his armor, and then he'll be on his way."

"Do not worry, I'll find her… This proves, what she told me, to be true." He gave the two a fanged grin. "No way I'm going to allow harm to befall her now."

"But what in the name of Chaos can _you_ do? You're just some normal pony!" Discord said, as the bat pony turned and walked towards both his and Twilight's chambers. "That forest will rip you apart!"

Twilight smirked at that Discord, giving him a confident look. "Oh, trust me, Night isn't your average pony… In fact, he's beaten our Discord in a one on one match." That caused Discord to get a surprised look, while their Twilight giggled. "If anything is chasing Pandora, then they'll regret it… For he will not show them any mercy."

Discord smirked, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, I like him already… Not so peace and friendship loving, as most ponies. He knows how to handle things." Though, both Twilights suddenly glared at him. "Discooooord" The two said at the same time, making the draconequus gain an innocent look. "What? I wasn't planning on anything, promise!"

 **-Somewhere in Everfree Forest, Sometime Later-**

Pandora breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath quickly as possible. She hadn't seen that bat pony for some time now, but just kept going until her body wore out too much. Now, the draconequus child decided to lay down and rest… Which she is regretting now, since the entire forest decided to make groans and roars, making her becoming even more nervous. The moment her legs felt better, Pandora started to run again, not wanting to waste anymore magic in trying to teleport. She had used up far too much, and needed to somehow find a way back home.

"Come on, come on, gotta think of something." Pandora said, aloud, as she ran through the darkened woods, leaping over and dodging low hanging branches. "Oooh… Why didn't I pay attention to more of mom's lectures, or dad's lessons on Chaos Magic!" She chastised herself, trying to think of some way to actually do something. But came up with nothing!

Deciding it is better than nothing, and putting much distance as possible between her and that bat pony 'Night Claw', Pandora just kept running. Before long, the draconequus child ran up to a certain ruin, one even she recognized. The ruined stone, plants growing through the destroyed walls and structures, along with the old bridge leading to it. With a smile, Pandora rushed up to the Castle of Two Sisters, hoping that she could find something there to help her! However, when she reached the main structure's doors, she came to a halt at a site that terrified her.

Hanging above the door, the chains being held within the grip of stone gargoyles, were the remains of some creature that seemed familiar to her. The torn apart exo-skeleton being displayed just barely above it, while the rest of it seemed almost like solid gunk. The look on the exo-skeleton was utter terror, something got this creature and tortured it… Even Pandora can tell that. "Oh, wow, talk about brutal." She whispered, placing a hand over her muzzle to try and hold back the puke. But her eyes went all around her, seeing movement among the stones. The draconequus child held her hand out, as a grinning bomb appeared in hand. "Whose there!?"

"Such a lonely creature…" A voice hissed, sounds of hoof striking the ground all around her sounding.

Buzzing followed the next voice. "Looks like a Draconequus… Never had a Draconequus before, but even they love." It laughed.

"She has aspects of a Princess… Maybe she knows her?" A third voice hissed, the sounds of buzzing and hooves getting louder. "We should take her, use her for food!"

That made Pandora's eyes go wide, only one kind of creature fed on love, and were so bold to actually attack a draconequus, even a young one… "C-Changelings!" She gasped, dropping the bomb, which disappeared after it lost the magic flow within it. " _Oh no, oh no, oh no! Not good, nooot good!_ " Her mind repeated, in panic.

The bug-like creatures came out of hiding, revealing that they had surrounded her. "Oh yes, ehehehe." They all said, starting to close in on her.

"S-Stay back!" She yelled, backing up and accidently tripping over a rock and right on to her back. Both eyes were on the large amounts of Changelings, their twisted horns starting to charge up. "I said, stay…" Her eyes narrowed, and the little draconequus did her best to look ferocious. "BACK!" Snarling a bit at them.

Surprisingly, the Changelings stopped, a look of terror on their face. Pandora smildd, feeling like she actually scared them! But, that is when she noticed that they were all looking at something behind her. Wondering what it could be, she turned and saw the very thing she had been running from! Only difference, is that this time Night Claw is wearing his armor, which was more decorated than the two guards from before. His helmeted eyes narrowed, and glaring, at the Changelings that tried surrounding her. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Y-You!?" Pandora gasped, even more terrified of the being in front of her.

"T-T-The H-Hunter! He who slayed the Queen!" The Changelings all yelled, drawing Pandora's inquisitive look, confused by what they said.

"Yes, I'm back, you mutant freaks." Night Claw stepped forward and walked up closer behind Pandora, his glaring eyes terrifying the Changelings. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way like last time?"

The Changelings all backed away, smiling at him with innocent intent. "N-No! Easy way! Easy way!" One yelled, holding up both hooves to the bat pony. "No need for a fight, promise! Had we known she was with you, we would have returned her to you!" They all gave innocent smiles.

"Riiiiiight, and none of you were planning on attempting to drain her of love, using the poor thing for food?" He asked, both wings opening up and revealing the razor sharp wing blades. The metal on his wings shined within the sunlight, making their edge much more obvious to those around him. "Correct?"  
"YES!" The Changelings all yelled, before getting the heck out of dodge! Not wanting a repeat of what happened last time they crossed the Twilight Sparkle's Terror Guard. Though, all Pandora said about the situation? "So coooooool…."

Night Claw looked down at her, before giving her a fanged grin. "Glad you like it, Scootaloo thinks it is cool too." With that, he leaned own and picked up the small of Pandora's neck with his teeth, turning to take his leave. Though, strangely, he didn't take to the skies like most would. Instead, the stallion decided to trot.

"Um… Can I ask, why you saved me and why you're not flying?"

"Awll en dwu twime, wittle won." Night Claw said, through the fact that he had quite a bit of Pandora's hair in his mouth.

 **-Right Outside of Ponyville-**

Night Claw looked around, noticing they were close to Ponyville, and decided to walk up to a nearby rock and set Pandora down on it. "Now then, to answer your question." He said, leaning back up with the little draconequus looking up at him. "I did not fly… Well, in all honesty? To give me more time to think of something to say to you, yes I had been planning on us chatting this whole time." Pandora raised an eyebrow, still looking up at the large pony. "As for why I saved you? Well, that is quite easy, thou I understand you would not know because you are not from here… You said you are the daughter of Twilight, correct?" She nodded to him. "Well, in this reality, I am Twilight's coltfriend. Have been for a while now, but she and I have known each other since she was just a small filly. Dating for around a year now."

That only confused her further. "But… That doesn't exactly answer the question of _why_ you saved me?"

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't? Seems pretty clear. I love Twilight, no matter what. You are the daughter of _a_ Twilight; which means I will care for you like you are my own." Pandora lowered both of her ears, losing the fear that those gray eyes originally gave her… This pony, despite not knowing her and also knowing that she is a draconequus, is offering her acceptance despite all of that. "You can always turn to me, whenever you need it… Though, I think would be good for us to know if you are coming beforehand. Do not want the Night Guard chasing after you, like before." Night Claw chuckled a bit, giving her a fanged grin.

"T-Thanks…" Pandora blushed, while also smiling, before looking back up at the stallion. "I'm sorry about that, too… In all honesty, the entire thing had been an accident… I was planning on using a teleporting spell, to surprise my friend Cupcake, but I guess I accidently put a little too much chaos into the spell." She admitted, looking down.

Though, when she felt a wing wrap around her, that caused the little draconequus to look up, noticing that Night Claw had wrapped her into a winged hug. "No problem, at all, little one… Accidents happen, and experience is quite he teacher. Though, she enjoys giving the test before the lesson." That caused her to giggle at the attempt at a joke, before a question popped into her mind.

"Hey, um, Night Claw, can I ask you a question?" Pandora watched, as the stallion gave a nod to her, even added in a smile. "You said you have known mom since she was a filly… Even been dating her for around a year, how come you haven't married her yet?"

The question made his eyes go wide, before Night Claw gave a deadpanned look. "Oh, not this again, even my brothers are giving me hell about this…" He stated, causing Pandora to giggle. "Well, to properly answer your question, well… I am somewhat nervous to actually ask her. You see, my kind? The Night Guards? Well, we aren't ones for marriage, so such a concept is alien to majority of us." Pandora looked up at him, before giving a devious smirk on her muzzle. After all, she knew exactly where her mother, well… This world's Twilight, would be right now, and snapped her fingers. After all, she _is_ Discord's daughter, too. Night Claw had also saved her life, what better way to repay him than to help the stallion ask Twilight the question? "Twilight actually changed me, from my truest of nature. If it wasn't for her? Then I wouldn't be where I am today, nor help turn my brothers into the heroes Equestria needs. So, actually asking her?" Night Claw opened his wing, revealing a box hidden underneath it. When he opened it, a golden ring with six amethyst crystals lining it had been revealed. "Well, I've fought everything within a galaxy over, including demonic creatures and godly beings… And right now? This is considered the _hardest_ thing in my life. Most of my brothers say it is rather easy, but all I have to say, is. I rather face off against Adeptus Custodes, Daemons, and the Necrons; rather than working up the courage to say the words… 'Twilight, will you marry me?'"

The moment those words left his lips, a gasp caused Night Claw's ears to perk up. The moment he looked behind himself, both ears flopped back down and his pupils shrank. Standing right there, a hoof over her muzzle, was none other than Twilight! His keen eyes caught tears starting to form at the very edges of the mare's own, a smile on her shocked face. "N-Night Claw… That has been what's troubling you?" She asked.

"T-T-T-Twilight!?" He yelled, jaw dropped, before glaring back at Pandora, who only giggled at the response… Giving him an innocent look, even having a halo appear over her head, _trying_ to look innocent. The stallion's face softened, before giving a defeated sigh. " _Well, cat's out of the bag now._ " He thought, turning around to face the alicorn behind him while Pandora sat on the rock, watching what is about to transpire. "Y-Yes, Twilight… This has been what's been troubling me, since the movies. I didn't really know how to ask you, asking the most important mare in my long lived life? Nowhere near the easiest thing, and I wanted to make it special… Who knew a draconequus child would force me to lit the words slip, during explaining it to her." His eyes gave a deadpanned look, glancing back at Pandora, who kept giving an innocent smile, before looking back at Twilight. Using the claw on his wing, he pulled the ring out and lowered himself lower than her, presenting the wing to Twilight. "So, uh, what do you say, Twilight? Will you marry this forsaken warrior?"

"Yes!" She screamed, bouncing up and down, smiling at the shocked Night Claw, who is rather surprised at her quick response. "Yes, yes, yes; a million times yes!" She suddenly hugged him, using her magic to place the ring around her horn. "Of course I will!"

Night Claw smirked, before Pandora floated over, smirking at the bat pony. "Well then, looks like I'm technically getting another daddy!" She giggled, as Night Claw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; but before we let this get out of hand." Night Claw said, as Twilight moved next to him. The stallion smirked, while giving Pandora a somewhat serious look. "We need to get a certain draconequus home, her parents are going crazy about her disappearing." That comment caused Pandora to gain a blush, and remembering that she did disappear without notice.

 **-The Black Knight's Realm-**

Within the realm of the Black Knight, a group of coated figures gathered around a table. Though, not far off, Silver Star trotted around in a 'My Little Commissar' outfit, that one of the guest had brought the filly. Walking around it, the Black Knight quietly placed files in front of his four visitors. " _ **Now, shall we get this meeting started?**_ " He asked, walking to a point at the table.

"Yes, my friend. I am sure we all are wondering as to why you have summoned us." A Werewolf being, wearing a military dress uniform, a French accent within his voice. "It is quite odd for you to call all of us, especially when we all have a busy schedule, I'm sure."

The Imperial Inquisitor looking figure gave a nod, lightly stroking a strange insignia around his neck, bearing both the Imperium's Inquisition symbol and the symbol of Halo. "The wolf has a point, my friend… I could be hunting Heretics right about now, but decided that your strange request for a meeting to be more important." He crossed both hands at the small of his back. "Explain yourself".

The Black Knight raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't the one to reply. "Calm down, the lot of you… There are reasons as to why he does everything, and you should take solace in the fact he's permitted you here." A strange figure said, bearing a brown coat and twin revolvers at his hip. In the man's hand, he held a glass of scotch, taking a sip every now and then.

"Easy for you to say, Shadow." A Death Korps Commissar spoke up, the gas mask making his voice sound somewhat distorted. "You are constantly here with the Black Knight, helping him with his stories and giving ideas… You know far more than we would."

" _ **Enough, all of you. Halo, Warwolf, Commissar Craner, and Shadow; I called you all here for a reason. This reason, is the fact that Her Guardian Within the Shadow is in danger, the files in front of you explain everything.**_ " The Black Knight said, causing the group to pick up said files, and open them. Within seconds of reading said files, they all gasped in shock.

"Impossible! You cannot be serious!?" Warwolf shouted, looking to the armored knight.

The Commissar was next to speak, slamming his file on to the table. "You do realize, what this all means, correct!? Even implementing this person, could upset so many within the Forums! The implications shall be overwhelming!"

Shadow just looked at the others, setting the glass aside and deciding that drinking from the bottle would help him coup with this information better. The Inquisitor, however, stroked his beard in thought. "It does make sense… Though, I wonder, my friend." He looked towards the armored figure. "Do you have a plan to stop them?"

" _ **I do… The file explains said plan.**_ " The groups began to read further, wanting to know what said counter measure is. Once again, they all gasped. " _ **Granted, I have another failsafe before even attempting to use such an ultimatum. Hopefully, I will not have to use it.**_ "

"BK, dude, you do realize what would happen if you DID even use this." Shadow said, placing the bottle down, a look of concern written on his face. "I mean, every story you've ever written, along with any story that is tied to them; would all be in danger!"

The Black Knight gave a nod, as Silver Star marched over to them, before standing like she is some might commander. " _ **I am well aware of the parameters of using such an outcome… Hence why I have prepared another failsafe, if this attacker reveals himself within the story, instead of against us.**_ " He opened a file, and moved the sheets of paper until a picture of Dr. Whooves appeared on one of them. " _ **I've gone so far, as to ask the good Doctor of their universe to help… Unfortunately, the outcome completely destroyed him, but his sacrifice actually prepared a weapon like no other. A guardian, to protect and defend Equestria. Ironically, it can only be activated by one, and I've already picked that one.**_ "

He chuckled a bit, as Silver Star looked up at him, smiling. " _Hey daddy, I found some of your other models… Can I get real ones, pleeeeeease?_ "

The Black Knight smiled down at her, from behind his helmet, before patting her hatted head. " _ **Sure, darling, which ones would you like to play with?**_ "

She instantly pulled out a picture, from the filly grade great cloak, and showed it to him. " _These! These! They look so fun!_ "

He just stared at them, joined by the other four, and they instantly went wide eyed. " _ **U-Uh… Are you sure, honey? Those would drain daddy quite a bit…**_ " She gave him a rapid nod, before the Black Knight gave a defeated sigh. " _ **I can never say no to her… Alright, it's done.**_ " With that, he snapped his fingers, as five heavy thuds sounded outside of the castle, Silver Star squeaking with happiness and rushed out. Though, the Black Knight fell back, the other four quickly grabbing hold of him. " _ **There is… Another plan I wish to go over with you all, when this foe decides to strike this realm. Information I would like you all to protect.**_ " The four looked at him, and nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

_**The Black Knight simply sat in his chair, in a pondering state, while Silver Star road around on her Forgefiend… Amply named "Fluffy" by the little filly. "Things are about to heat up, everyone. With everything out of the way, my plans have been set in motion." He leans back more into the chair, clasping both armored hands together. "Now, let us see if things go according to plan? If I'm truly good, as many of you believe I am." He reached a hand up, and snapped his fingers! Allowing the chapter to play out.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

Night Claw smiled, as he nodded to all those around him. It seemed like all of Ponyville were preparing for the future wedding. Many of which could not believe the announcement of such a thing, how Night Claw finally proposed to Twilight, and now the two are having their wedding soon. The princess organizing the whole celebration, while Night Claw handled the military details and ceremonies. Luckily, for him, Shining Armor was there to give him a few pointers on just _how_ to do that.

"Now, you will have to hand pick an honor guard, to preside over the whole ceremony. It is tradition for when Royalty and a Royal Guard officer to have trusted elites protecting the wedding." Shining Armor noted, walking beside the confused Night Claw.

"Isn't that what the groomstallions are for?" Night Claw asked, giving a frustrated sigh.

"I wish; it would have made my wedding a whole lot easier." He chuckled, shaking his head. "The groomstallions are there to be the last line of defense. Your champions, just in case somepony comes in to challenge the wedding and you." The prince had to think for a few more moments, smirking a bit. "But we already know who they'll be, the Command Squad, am I correct?" Night Claw gave a nod. "Good… Now, to decide your best mare or stallion for the whole thing."

Night Claw looked at him, with a raised brow. "Aren't they counted among the groomstalions?" He asked, Shining Armor shaking his head.

"Nope. Their job is to protect you and the bride, while the groomstallions fend off the challenger." Shining Armor answered, looking up at the Terror Guard. "Any idea who it would be?"

Night Claw stopped, causing Shining Armor to, and sat back on to his flank before placing both hooves on his temples. "Not. A. Damn. Clue, Shining Armor… I would be easier to pick a member of the Command Squad, but they have the _perfect_ number for groomstallions. As for the honor guard, I would probably pick what Atramentar stay here in Ponyville, and guard Twilight's Castle. They are the best my Legion has to offer, and can defeat just about any would-be attackers."

Shining Armor smirked a bit, and sat down next to the stressing Night Claw, placing a hoof on to his shoulder. "Hey, don't get so stressed out, sir. I'm sure you will think of someone; you have a grand amount of choices out here." He chuckled a bit, nodding his head. "After all, you have met so many ponies out there, all of which could make a great best mare or stallion."

"It would be much easier, if I just made you so…. However, you're the bride's brother. Don't think I can do that." Night Claw said, with a deadpanned expression on his face. "Spitfire might be a good choice, since she always seen me as an older brother… But, Twilight barely even knows her. Dr. Bone Saw? No, he's far too old now, I'll be surprised if he could actually make it there." He thought on it a bit more, with a raised brow. "Cannot use my lord, that would just be rather awkward."

"Y-Yeah, I'll have to agree with that. He would probably also terrify the non-Night Guards in the audience." Shining Armor noted, seeming a bit nervous about Night Haunter being the best stallion. "Kinda gives me the creeps, too… How do you Night Guards stand that presence?"

Night Claw smirked a bit. "Like father, like thousands of sons." He gave Shining Armor a fanged grin, making the prince roll his eyes and shove the Terror Guard's shoulder and laugh. "Alright, but seriously, hm… Can't ask Sunset Shimmer."

"Who?"

"Long story." Night Claw simply stated, before going more on to his trend of thought. "Can't use any of her best friends, they are going to be the bridesmaids. Spike? No, ring bearer… GAH!" He started to smack his own head, before slumping down. "Can't think of a damn pony to do it."

Shining Armor chuckled a bit, nudging the larger stallion. "Don't worry, Night Claw, you will think of somepony, I'm sure of it. Just, don't get cold hooves."

"You do not have to worry about that, Shining Armor. No way am I going to get cold hooves, I love Twilight far too much for that." He looked down at the younger stallion, smirking a bit. "Though, I do wonder, are you helping me with this for Twilight? Or because you'll be getting me as a step-brother? Her pay back for getting Cadence as a step-sister?"

Shining Armor went wide eyed, looking back and forth and gaining a nervous chuckle. "U-Uh… S-She told you I was a fan of your work, after joining the Royal Guard and finding out about you, didn't she?"

"Mmmm… Maybe. A Night Claw Recruiting Poster? Seriously? That's beyond creepy, Shining." Night Claw teased, making the younger stallion lower his head, blushing.

"Hey, not my fault you were the Elite of the Elites, somepony every Royal Guard member strived to be!" Shining Armor noted, grunting a bit. "Still have it, if you do not mind signing it."

"You are going to be my new brother-in-law… Eh, might as well." He chuckled a bit, as the stallion perked up like a colt in the comic book store. "Now then, help me try to-?"  
"Commander Night Claw!" A voice shouted, causing the two to look where it came from, seeing a twin axe bearing Night Guard sprinting up to them. When he reached him, the stallion quickly saluted. "Sir! Princess Twilight requests your presence back at the castle, immediately. She says it is urgent." Twin Axe reported.

Night Claw gave a nod, getting up. "Of course, brother. Escort Prince Armor back to the castle, while I fly ahead and see what the urgent matter is."

"With pleasure, sir!" Twin Axe said, as Night Claw quickly shot off, leaving the two alone.

"So, uh… Shall we?" He said, smirking up to the berserker-like Night Guard.

"After you, Prince Armor." Twin Axe grunted, moving out of the stallion's way.

" _By Celestia, that guy is intimidating… I keep getting the feeling he is going to go into some bloodthirsty haze. Where do the Night Guards find these guys…_ " He thought, passing the Night Guard, as the two made their way back to Friendship Castle.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Night Claw suddenly burst through the doors, coming to a skidding halt. "Twilight! I got your message, what is the emergency!?" He shouted, before raising a confused brow… Seeing Atramentar sprinting all over the place with decorations, feast samples, even music sheets, and even some dresses. Some were even up on ladders, trying to decorate the place, while quite a few had transformed into their Night Lord forms to help decorate areas a normal pony could not. "Uuuhhh… Twilight?" He started to bob and weave through the ponies and Night Lords, trying to find his fiancé, ducking under the occasional tossed decoration or recklessly carried tray. "Twilight?" Night Claw called again, before catching the lavender alicorn. "Twilight!"

Her ears perked up, turning around to see the bat pony stallion rush up to her. "Oh! Night! Thank goodness, you're here!" She said, with a smile.

"Yes, got your message from brother Twin Axe… What is the emergency? He said it was urgent." Night Claw asked, looking around but not seeing any danger or crisis that could have occurred.

Twilight's ears flatten. "W-Well… I didn't mean to make it sound like an emergency, really… I just, um." He raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the mare. "Well, I couldn't decide on a color to use for the wedding, really." Night Claw suddenly gave a deadpanned look, as Twilight started to blush. "S-See? I couldn't decide whether to use traditional white, lavender, or midnight blue." She motioned to a few strands of colored decorations, making Night Claw tilt his head. "Rarity made a surplus in all three colors, for us to choose and not have to worry about possibly rethinking it." She looked between the three. "Lavender is my colors, while Midnight Blue is yours… But the traditional White has its own flare and look to it. I just can't decide which."

Night Claw gave a sigh, smiling a bit. " _Seems like I'm not the only one having trouble on trivial matters involving our wedding._ " He thought, looking at the colors, pondering for a moment. "Hm… Why not use all three, Twilight?" He asked, looking at the mare, while she looked up at him. "I mean, for the primary decorations, use lavender while using midnight blue for the ribbons… And the table settings, use white as the table cloth. Midnight blue for stallions, lavender for mares?"

Twilight's jaw just dropped at the suggestion, eyes wide. "That is… Actually a great idea. Rarity had the midnight blue trimmed with brass while the lavender is trimmed with pink… So it would match perfectly!" She suddenly hugged Night Claw, and pecked him on the cheek. "You're fantastic, Night!"

This caused the stallion to chuckle a bit, nodding. "Yes, well, there are problems I can't even solve." That caused Twilight to back up and give a raised brow. "Can't even decide who to have as my best mare or stallion for this." He suddenly gained an agitated look. "Not even Shining Armor can help me with that."

Twilight giggled a bit, smiling up at him. "I'm sure you'll thinking of something."

"That's what he told me…"

"Well, maybe you need another mind to help you out?" Twilight suggested, making Night Claw tilt his head. "My apprentice could help you, since she is in need of making new friends, and this sounds like the _perfect_ opportunity for her to gain a friendship lesson in! Hold on…" She looked at the Night Lords looking around. "Hide!" She yelled, causing the Night Lords to stop what they were doing, and instantly turned back into their Night Guard forms…. Going back to their work.

While Twilight walked off towards one of the castle's any doors, Night Claw couldn't help but watch her in amazement. "Whoa… Here I thought only our father, or a Commander, could tell a Night Lord what to do." Hearing his comment, Twilight giggled looking back at him with a slight shrug, before peeking into the door. Night Claw smirked, before looking one of the nearby Night Guards, noticing he was caring some of the sample foods. "Brother Shadow Sight." He called out, earning the Night Guard's attention.

"Yes, Commander!" Shadow Sight replied, saluting with his free hoof.

"Who made the samples for the wedding's After Party?" He asked, walking up to the Night Guard Unicorn, eyeing the obvious Sweet Apple Acre treats, but some weren't familiar to him.

"Sir, the Apple Family, Cakes, Cherry Jubilee, Doughnut Joe's Bakery, and Gustav le Grand's Bakery; have all sent in sample to be tested and determined if they'll be catering the wedding." Shadow Sight answered, presenting the treats to Night Claw. "The Princess hasn't tried them, just yet, but it is the next thing on her list, after decoration choice."

Night Claw gave a nod, eyeing the treats. He knew of the Apple Family and Cake Family's treats, even got to try them before. Twilight told him about Cherry Jubilee' cherry treats, and said they were rather good. For Doughnut Joe, he personally took Twilight to the Doughnut Shop a couple of times, himself, in the past…. Only one that wasn't familiar, was Gustave le Grand's Bakery. "Mmm… I'll try the one I'm not familiar with brother." Shadow Sight nodded to him, as Night Claw used his wing to pick up the éclair, taking a bite and tasting the cream filled treat.

He thought for a moment, tasting the glaze and chocolate icing at first, then followed the thin cream at its center. It melded well, and allowed the stallion to know that this 'Gustav' took great care of every pastry he baked… Almost like using it as a form of art, one that no pony could possibly do. This told Night Claw, it wasn't one due to the requirements needed to perform such feats, requirements like hands gently hold the éclair and instrument to fill the pastry with the thin cream… Magic would require far too much concentration, and possibly damage the pastry in the process. This lead him to believe the baker was probably a Gryphon, which were a rare sight within Equestria, along with a rare case where one is a baker. But, he remembered Twilight telling him of one during a little mystery on one of her many train rides to Canterlot.

With a nod, smirking a bit while he finished off the éclair. "Looks like I'll have to allow Twilight and Scootaloo the final vote on these… It is rather good, and I know two others are just as good." Shadow Sight gave a nod, walking off with the tray.

"Night Claw?" Twilight called out, drawing the stallion's attention, who quickly walked over to the mare. Strangely, she was standing next to a slightly opened door, a smile on her muzzle. "I'll like you to meet my newest friend, and apprentice…" She suddenly opened the door, revealing a pink coated mare, with a purple mane and tail that had a single teal streak in them. Her cutie mark was of a star with some strange magical trail floating off of it. "Starlight Glimmer."

The stallion's eyes suddenly went wide, his pupils shrinking to a thin point, before he glared down at the mare. He knew _exactly_ who this mare is, now, after hearing her name. Celestia had informed him of the situation from the map's first mission for Twilight and her friends. The moment he gave her that look, the mare's ears folded back into her mane and she scrunched down a bit, sensing the murderous aura about Night Claw. "Ah, _Starlight Glimmer_ … Yes, I know of you, in _detail_."

His tone scared her even more, making the mare back up a bit. "U-Um… Y-Yes, hello, Sir Claw. Princess T-Twilight has told me much about you." Starlight Glimmer said, giving a nervous giggle.

Twilight, sensing the tension between them, quickly intervened by stepping in front of the over protective stallion, smiling up at him. "It is alright, Night, I promise. Starlight Glimmer is making up for her past wrongs… We even became friends, honest!" She said, causing the stallion to look towards her, before giving a calm smile… Though, the aura remained about his body. "Please, just give her a chance? For me?"

He just looked at her for a moment, giving a defeated sigh and allowing his body to relax. "Can never say no to you, can I?" He teased, nuzzling the mare for a moment, before looking to Starlight Glimmer. "Now then, let us take this business into the library… Twilight has much to do." Starlight gave a nod, hesitantly following the stallion.

 **-Friendship Castle Library-**

To the mare's surprise, Night Claw was able to, flawlessly, find the library in the rather confusing castle. Once inside, the two of them approached the center table, and took their seats. "So… Um…" Starlight Glimmer stuttered, getting herself situated in the chair, while the stallion silently sat in his, both eyes closed. "H-How would you like to start this, S-Sir Claw?"

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" He suddenly asked, the mare jumping a bit. "Your reaction tells me this is correct, good. Then that means Twilight went into detail about me."

"Y-Yeah, she barely hid anything about you… Though, I always notice there was something she wasn't telling me, and found hard _not_ to tell. Along with finding it strange that she always has to rush into a room, before letting me in, if there are Night Guards in there." Starlight Glimmer answered, really starting to not like this alone time, with the groom, already.

He gave a nod, smirking a bit. "Good. That is how it should be, until I deem otherwise." His gaze went to Starlight Glimmer, the look in his eyes actually making her jump a little. "Now, tell me _exactly_ what happened to change things between what occurred you and Twilight."

What the stallion said, sounded more like a demand than a question, one that the mare feared to deny answering. Within seconds, the mare started to regale Night Claw with what had occurred in her village, afterwards, what transpired through the time paradox she had created, and then with the crystalling up in the Crystal Empire. The entire time, she was becoming unnerved at how silent Night Claw was being about it. Not once did he say a word, simply kept his eyes closed and nodding a few times throughout her story. Though, when she noted how Twilight admitted her having a gift in the magical art, the stallion's right brow rose up… Almost like giving an inquisitive look.

"And then, after Princess Twilight reunited me with my fillyhood friend Sun Burst, we came back to Ponyville… I was gone during the time you proposed to her." Starlight Glimmer ended, looking towards the large Night Claw.

"I see… That sounds a lot like Twilight, wonder why she didn't tell me about this?" Night Claw pondered about it for a few moments, before shrugging his shoulders a little. "Regardless, I understand her reasoning, now… But, I believe you understand why I am being skeptic, am I correct?" He looked to Starlight, who gave a nod.

"I-I would not blame you, I did so many terrible things… In all honesty, I'm surprised the Princess took me in, like she did, with barely a thought on the matter." Starlight Glimmer admitted, causing the stallion to raise a brow. "I thought she would forever hate me, yet… She offered me friendship, and even to help me when I needed it. To guide me on to the right path, so I do not lose my way." The mare smiled a bit, Night Claw tilting his head. "To hear that, coming from her, actually made me feel… Feel so…"

"Changed? That you could not be what you once were, wanting to be something better?" Night Claw guessed, the mare nodding and caused the stallion to chuckle.

Starlight Glimmer raised an eyebrow, looking up at the stallion. "W-What is so funny?" She asked.

"How alike you and I are, actually." Night Claw leaned back into the chair. "I will not tell you the whole story about it, but… At one point in time, I was _far_ worse than what you were. A monster, a daemon to many, one who would take a life without a second thought." He reached a wing around, eyeing the claw that rested on its spine. "Many died at my hooves and claws, and I never anything about it." He chuckled a bit, while Starlight Glimmer's eyes were wide, she never heard of a pony that thought in such a manner. "Then, I was allowed to meet Twilight, who changed my very nature… First, I was meant for nothing but conquest, war, and to instill fear upon those I had been unleashed upon. Now, I protect Equestria, acting as one of the Kingdom's heroes alongside my Legion. All because of one mare, who always kept her eyes on me with a cheerful smile… Seeing me as the hero I am portrayed as, not wishing to disappoint her." He gave a slight nod. "No matter what, I would protect her, giving up my own life if need be."

Starlight Glimmer smiled, nodding. "Twilight is very lucky, to be marrying somepony who is so devoted to her… I'm jealous." She admitted, giggling a bit.

Night Claw gave a nod, looking up a bit. "Agreed… I'm guessing you're trying your best to try and complete Twilight's expectations of you? To try and learn the magic of friendship?" He asked, the stallion's gray eyes falling upon her.

"I-In a sense, yes… Though, I wish it was easier, than having to go through list after list of possible friendship lessons." Starlight Glimmer frowned a bit, before pointing towards several large stacks of papers. "Those are the lists she's already made, and that is just the A's and B's!"

Night Claw looked at the stacks, with a deadpanned look on his face. "Ah… I can understand _that_ all too well, classic Twilight." He gave a nod, thinking for a moment. "And this is a friendship lesson, too, huh?" She gave a nod, as the stallion smirked a bit. "And you are to help me pick a best mare or stallion."

"That's the plan, but honestly? I have no idea _who_ , since I do not know those you are familiar with, and such a position is not so easily picked." Starlight Glimmer admitted, leaning on to the chair's side.

"Oh, I think I've already picked somepony." Night Claw answered, causing Starlight Glimmer to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Who are you going to pick?" She asked.

" _You_ , of course." That threw Starlight Glimmer for a loop, confusing her every which way.

"W-What? But, you don't even know me, not to mention trust me." Starlight Glimmer asked.

Night Claw gave a soft chuckle, before getting up from his chair and walking around the table. "In all honesty, this is true. I don't trust you." He admitted, walking over to the stacks of papers. "But, I do trust Twilight more than anypony out there, and she seem to have absolute faith in you." His wing's claw reached down, and lifted the stacks up to eye some of the friendship lessons listed there. "Not to mention, you and I hold a great deal in common… Both seen as villains, both changed for the better. While my path was much darker, we both treaded the same fate... Both changed _because_ of Twilight." He looked back at her, the stallion's messy black mane sliding over the side of his head. "Understand where I'm going with this?"  
"A sign of change… What Princess Twilight is capable of, and her accomplishments standing together, on her big day. A student she saved, standing alongside a pony whose destiny she changed!" Starlight Glimmer said, eyes wide as the bat pony gave her a fanged grin.

"Exactly, Starlight Glimmer." Night Claw said, walking over to her. "Something to add to for the memory of such an important day."

Starlight Glimmer smiled up at the stallion, and nodded to her. "I would be honored to do such a thing, for Princess Twilight, Sir Claw."

"Good… Now, let us return to Twilight, before she drives my brothers completely crazy." Night Claw said, motioning towards the door.

"I cannot agree more." She giggled, quickly joining the stallion. "Though, I do not look forward to when Twilight is getting a dress made… From what I can tell, she can be _quite_ the perfectionist."

"You don't know the _half_ of it, Glimmer." Night Claw teased, shaking his head, as the two shared a laugh.

 **-Friendship Castle, Wedding Day-**

Night Claw stood at the castle's alter, wearing his decorated armor, with Celestia on his right and Starlight Glimmer, the Night Guard Command Squad, and Spike; on his left. While he hid I rather well, only Celestia and the Night Guards could tell… The stallion was nervous. Like he told Pandora that faithful day, he would prefer fighting Loyalists, Daemons, or even the dreaded Necrons; rather than be doing this. But, the stallion remained where he was, hooves planted on the rug covered crystal flooring. Not moving a single centimeter from that spot.

On the main hall's right side, Twilight's family, Canterlot Nobles, Ponyville citizens, and some estranged friends made over the years; had taken their seats, each excited about today's event. While on the left side, sat the armored members of the Night Guard Legion, those who were not selected for guard duty. In the front row of the Night Guard section, though, the pregnant Trixie sat between Swift Claw and Night Haunter, Luna sitting next to the mighty Prince and Scootaloo happily sitting in her adoptive grandfather's "lap", despite her just sitting between his forelegs. They were all waiting for the music to start, Night Claw's mind running completely wild right now, hoping that if something happens… Both he, and the Night Guards, can handle it before anything could possibly happen to Twilight.

"Calm down, relax… _Breathe_ , Xeron." Celestia whispered, ever so silently, smiling a bit at the stallion.

"Easy for you to say… You're not the one getting married, Princess." Night Claw whispered back, his hooves shaking a bit… His armor slightly moving at the shaking. "Seriously, bring on any apocalyptic entity. I would rather face them, then be here right now."

The response made her give a silent giggle. "Oh, trust me, I know. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now, Astartes Up."

"Oh hardy har har, Princess." Night Claw deadpanned, not really finding that funny.

The eldest princess was about to respond… But the music starting to play cut her off, and caused the whole group to straighten up. The doors flung open, allowing the flower fillies to come prancing into the main hall, with Twilight right behind them… The bat pony going completely slack jawed at the sight of her. The mare's wedding dress was pure white, with a lavender band, with golden trims, tying around her and at certain points of her dress. There was even crystal-like threading woven into the base of her dress, giving it a sparkling look to it, and her royal regalia holding the same golden color as her elders, except with her sparkling star cutie mark being the gem. Her new crown adorned her expertly styled mane, holding the same look as the day Twilight was coronation as a Princess of Equestria. Over her face, Twilight wore a pure white veil to hide her features, as tradition often dictated for the bride to do during such a time. Right behind her, were all five of the mare's friends, even Sunset Shimmer walked with them! Each wearing a dress appropriate for their friend's wedding day, and complimenting her.

When she walked up to the alter, facing the dumbstruck stallion, Twilight blushed and glanced away from him. "H-How do I look, N-Night?" She asked, nervous about what he thought.

Night Claw tried to say what he thought, but unable to voice it. After a couple of seconds, he quickly shook his head and smiled to her. "Unbelievable, Twilight… Nothing compares to you right now, or ever." His comment made her blush further, before Celestia cleared her throat.

The two looked up at the eldest princess, who smiled at them. "If the two of you are finished?" They nodded, Celestia giving a nod. "Then, we shall begin." She looked at the audience, smiling. "My little ponies, we are gathered here today…"

 **-The Black Knight's Realm-**

A figure dressed in a black robe walked up to the black castle's door, eyeing it carefully and tilted his hooded head. Reaching an armored hand up, he slid his fingers against the red painted wood, slightly chuckling. "Ever the show boat, I see… Giving off a display, showing that this is truly the place where you dwell, _Black Knight_." His voice was metallic, a strange glaring metal mask covering his face. "But… No defenses can keep the likes of _me_ out."

Strange runes appeared on the door, right after he voiced those words. The cloaked man took a step back, and held his left arm to the door. The wooden barrier started to groan, the wood being pulled towards him, as the runes started to grow even brighter! The man began to strain with his strange pull, but continued to do so. He wanted in, to end this farce, once and for all… Nothing was going to stop him, not again. There was only one way to end the story, and that as to take out its source. The man starting to see his actual hand grasping the door, tightening around its frame, and pull it towards him, causing the hinges to buckle and bend, bolts starting to shoot out. The door started to groan even more, attempting to resist such a pull but failing to do so. Its protective runes started to fade, before dispersing from too much pressure being placed on to them.

With a defiant roar of pure anger, the hooded man ripped the red door from the castle's frame, flinging it off into the courtyard! Smirking at his work, the man grabbed hold of a strange hilt at his waist, drawing the weapon and quickly activating the red bladed energy. His lightsaber glowing the very color of his persona. Arrogantly, he walked into the castle, looking around the dark room. "Oh Black Knight! Are you home? I'm here to speak to you about how to end your stories…" He held the lightsaber up, its red glow giving off the only light within the room. "Permanently."

" _ **Really now? You know… There is a problem with that.**_ " The Black Knight's voice echoed within the darkness, causing the _Sith_ to look around and try to find him… But became blinded, the moment every light suddenly came on! Revealing Commissar Craner, Shadow227, Halo Inquisitor, Warwolf, and the Black Knight; all pointing their weapons and powers at him. " _ **We don't agree with them ending any time soon, Darth Various.**_ "

Not giving him any time to recover from the sudden blindness, Halo, Craner, and Shadow; started to unload their pistols at the Sith in front of them! A hail of bolter and .45s flying straight towards him! The Sith was barely able to pull his lightsaber up to deflect the attacks, forcing the three to take cover from anything being sent back at them. Though, Warwolf and Black Knight quickly charged him, their weapons drawn and ready to split him in two.

Darth Various quickly backed away from them, just as the werewolf's axe collided with the Black Knight's greatsword! The Sith, feeling threatened by the fact of being outnumbered, drew his second lightsaber and quickly activated it. "Think I am afraid of some Commissar, Inquisitor Reject, an over grown puppy, and some drunk; Black Knight? Please, don't be so naïve!" He quickly charged the two melee fighters, using his twin lightsabers to force them apart! When the three ranged fighters attempted to fire at him again, the Sith threw his left arm towards them, his concentration sending a shockwave straight for them, and sent the three square into the wall!

Warwolf, being the larger one, of the two melee fighters, recovered from the hit quicker and rushed Darth Various, attempting to crush him with his axe! But the Sith quickly crossed his blades, parrying the massive weapon on to the energy. Knowing brute force would not work on the larger creature, Darth Various quickly shifted his weight back, and sent a leg right between its legs, aiming straight for the weak spot! This caused Warwolf to release a pain filled yelp, and fall to his knees. When the Sith prepared to finish the disoriented werewolf off, the Black Knight quickly appeared to his right, and attempting to slam his blade square into him… Darth Various using his right hand's light saber to parry the blow.

But, the force behind his attack was greater than the Sith could deflect, sending him skidding back towards the door. "Really? Is that the best you four can do? I expected better from you, Black Knight… This is barely a work out, and you all are struggling just to beat me!"

Strangely, the Black Knight suddenly relaxed, staying between the Sith and the recovering Warwolf. " _ **You miscalculated a bit, Darth Various." He let out a slight chuckle, tilting his armored head. "Such as… Are you sure there is only four of us?**_ "

"What do you-!?"

"FUCK YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!" A yellow and red powerfist suddenly burst through the wall, slamming square into Darth Various! Before he could recover, a second one suddenly slammed right into his gut, allowing him to see the Angry Marine, with a Mudkip symbol on his left shoulder guard, send him back outside of the castle! "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THESE POWERFISTS RIGHT UP THAT ARROGANT ASS OF YOURS!"

Darth Various crashed, and skidded, across the courtyard, sitting up to wipe a sleeve against his mask. "So, you got an Angry Marine Author helping you, so what-… What in the name of?" When he looked down, the Sith quickly noticed several vines tying him to the ground, almost like they were constrictor snakes.

His gaze was forced up, and to the right, when a mare started to giggle at his response. Her coat was a dark navy blue, with a bright blue mane and eyes. "Hi, I'm Magic Shield, and I'm here to teach you a lesson… About messing with good stories!" She said, giving a confident grin before one of the vines suddenly forced Darth Various' arm up, and _actually_ started to make him hit himself!

"Gah! Stop-oof! Stop it-OWCH! I said, STOP!" He attempted to force his lightsabers back to him, but the vines quickly grabbed them, and rooted the Sith further into the ground. "What?"

"Ah-ah-ah…" Magic Shield said, waving her hoof at him. "Not just yet." She looked up, smirking. "You ready up there?"

Her comment made Darth Various look up, before seeing a lightning trailing heading straight for him! At the bolt's point, was a katana wielding orange pegasus stallion, with purple and black streaks in his mane. "Let's see how well he can recover from _this_!" With Darth Various being bound by the vines, he was unable to dodge the pegasus' attack and took it at full force! Feeling every bit of electricity flowing through his body, anchoring into the ground. Feeling the vines being strained by the attack, Magic Shield quickly released her hold on the Sith and allowed the pegasus to send him flying into the castle's wall!

Darth Various growled, rubbing his head, and slowly stood up. "I'll make you pay for that-?"

Instantly hearing the sounds of, rather large, weapons loading, he quickly looked up to see a pair of Hades Pattern Cannons in his face… With the Ectoplasm Cannon head of a Forgefiend charging up behind them. On the Daemon Engine's large head, the Sith could see the little gray alicorn filly glaring at him, with the most serious face an adorable filly could give. "Sick'em, Fluffy!" She yelled, pointing her hoof at Darth Various… With a bestial roar, the Forgefield unloaded everything it had on to the Sith! Effectively sending him all the way through the castle's wall, and down into the abyss beneath the Realm.

"Heck yeah! Chalk another victory up for Lightning Eclipse!" The pegasus yelled, hoof pumping.

"Eeeeeeeecuse me, but you weren't the _only_ one to finished him off, knuckle head, my vines holding him in place for your attack, and sweet little Silver Star had Fluffy send him through the wall." Magic Shield noted, making the stallion rub the back of his head. "Plus, the boys inside actually wore him down a bit, so we cannot take full credit."

"Y-Yeah, got a little ahead of myself there." Lightning Eclipse rubbed the back of his head, as the mare rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets head back inside, come on. BK might have more instructions for us." Magic Shield smiled towards the Daemon Riding Filly, waving at her. "Come on, Silver! Let's get back to your daddy!"

"'kay!" She replied, having 'Fluffy' rush her back towards the castle, Magic Shield helping her off of the Forgefield's large head… The two Pony Authors walking her back inside. Ironically, the group were waiting for them, Silver Star flying up to the Black Knight, hugging his armored frame. "Daddy! Daddy! Me and Fluffy sent the bad man through the wall, did you see? Did you seeeeee?"

Her excitement made him chuckle a bit, as the group smiled at her antics. " _ **Yes, little one, I saw. You and Fluffy did great dear.**_ " He answered, the filly gaining an even bigger smile, before he looked towards Magic Shield. " _ **You remember what to do, Shield?**_ "

She gave a nod. "Yep, take her into the story, stick with her until you give the word. Piece of cake." Magic Shield gave a salute, as the Black Knight placed the confused Silver Star on to her back. "So, if trouble comes, go straight to the big guy?"  
The Black Knight gave a nod. " _ **That's right, he can help protect her. Though, if more trouble comes, I've made sure specific instructions are to be followed.**_ " He leaned down, Silver Star tilting her head at him. " _ **Sweetie, you remember where I told you to go, if that bad man comes with his friends, right?**_ "

"Yeppers! You told me to take Big Brother Xeron, and his friends, to the 'Twin Peaked Mountains'!" She cheered, as if she got some big question right. "There, we'll meet Mr. CA, and he will protect us!"

The Black Knight chuckled at the little nickname she gave the character, nodding a few times. " _ **Good, now Ms. Shield is going to take you to visit Xeron's world, alright? You be good for her, ok?**_ "

"I will, daddy!" She smiled, as the mare nodded.

The Black Knight stood back up, looking at the other authors. " _ **The rest of you, return to your own stories and guard them. No telling the lengths this 'Darth Various' would go, just to win. He is a Sith after all.**_ "

They all nodded, before each were suddenly engulfed in a bright light, and disappear. Though, Shadow2777 walked up to him. "BK, you sure you'll be fine alone? I mean, what if he comes back?"

" _ **I'll be fine, Shadow. I'm more than a match for him. I just wanted to show him what kind of power he was facing, for attacking Her Guardian like that.**_ " The human-like author gave a nod, before vanishing in a burst of light. Once they were gone, the Black Knight gave a nod to Magic Shield. " _ **Follow me… I keep the entrance hidden, in case someone were to break in.**_ " The mare followed the Black Knight further into the Castle, and into a strange room. One could imagine her shock, when all she saw was a simple, large, mirror bonded to the very wall that propped it up.

She watched the Black Knight set his sword to the side, and walk over to the mirror, smiling at how Silver Star was playing with her really long mane, and placed his gauntleted hand on to the center piece. The area around it started to glow, before lines of light shot out to the North, South, East, and West; points of the mirror! Pulling his hand back, he allowed the mirror to slowly seem like it was opening four panels! Filling the room with a bright, white, light.

" _ **There, the doorway is open for you, Shield… Take care of Silver for me, will you?**_ " He asked, turning to the side and looking at the mare. " _ **You know how important she is, especially with the power she wields. One like Darth Various could use that for terrible things, and not even the Forums could stop him.**_ "

"Don't be such a worry wart, BK. She'll be fine!" Magic Shield assured, walking up to him. She could already feel the filly laying on to her back, slowly starting to fall asleep. "If there is any trouble, I'll have her to Xeron before any are the wiser!"

He gave a nod, kneeling down. " _ **Good… If I am to activate that weapon we spoke about, you must know her real name… So, not to confuse any of the others.**_ " The Black Knight leaned in, as Magic Shield opened her ear up.

The very _moment_ he whispered the name to her, Magic Shield's eyes suddenly went wide. "You have GOT to be kidding me?" She looked directly at him, surprised at the name. "You came up with that?" He slowly gave a nod to her question, the mare giving an irritated sigh. "Uggh… Why does everypony always entrust _me_ with the important foals?"

The Black Knight held up his right hand, index finger being the only one up. " _ **Because you are an awesome pony, and you are also great with foals**_?" He answered.

"Go to Tartarus, BK." She said, before walking up to the portal, the Black Knight facing them. "So, am I to do this alone?" She asked, looking back at him.

" _ **Nope.**_ " The sound of heavy foot falls caused the mare to look back, and see none other than the Forgefiend 'Fluffy' standing next to the Black Knight. " _ **Before you say it, Fluffy will get a new form the moment he enters the story…. So not to draw unwanted attention to the two of you.**_ "

"Like an Alicorn Filly wouldn't do that…" Magic Shield muttered, before nodding to the Daemon Engine. "Alright, slobber mouth, let's go!" The Daemon Engine walked up, next to her. The mare gave a quick confidence breath, before leaping into the portal with Fluffy. "I swear, BK, if this messes up my mane, I'm gonna murder you!"

The Black Knight chuckled a bit, shaking his head. " _ **Good luck, you two.**_ " He looked at the portal, giving a regretful sigh. " _ **Best close this before-!?**_ " He suddenly felt a powerful push forward, forcing the Black Knight to look down at his chest… Seeing his bloody blade ramming through him. Both glowing red eyes wide, he slowly looked back to see none other than Darth Various, giving a metallic cackle.

"Did you _really_ think it was going to be that easy? Please, you lot were easily fooled by a simple solid shadow I made." He ripped the blade from the Black Knight, forcing him to the ground and throwing the blood off of the blade. "Though, neat little portal you have here, directly linked to Her Guardian Within the Shadow, huh?" He threw the sword to the side, no longer having any use for it, walking up to the glowing mirror. "Looks like you've made my plans a lot easier, though… That vindictive son of yours, will be a problem." The Black Knight could barely breath, trying to cover up the bleeding hole at the center of his chest… All he could do, was watch the Sith walk over to a bookshelf of cancelled stories. "Hmm… Let's see, who would be perfect to distract him?" His armored finger scanned through the different books, before it stopped on one. "Oooooh, 'Hound of Equestria', huh?" He opened the book, reading some of the contents. "Oh, yes, he sounds like a _perfect_ distraction!"

The Black Knight's eyes grew wider, realizing just _who_ this crazed author was about to use. " _ **N-No! You can't! Not him, there is a REASON I cancelled that story! If you unleash him upon Her Guardian, there will be**_ **no** _ **safe haven in Equestria, not even for you!**_ " He warned, reaching towards the Sith, almost like grabbing him would actually stop the Sith Author.

"Even more insentive to actually use this. He'll give your son one heck of a fight, while I go after this 'Silver Star'… Yes, I heard your conversation with the horse." Darth Various said, walking over to the mirror, smirking behind his mask. "Oh, what fun this shall be." He held the book towards it, forcing the Black Knight watch said mirror absorb it, until nothing remained within his hands. "With that…" He glanced back at him. "I bid you, adieu, Black Knight." Darth Various then stepped into the mirror.

When it slowly returned to its reflective state, all the Black Knight could see of the portal, was only the reflection of his wounded self, eyes wide. " _ **I-I… Have failed.**_ "

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"If there is no pony who thinks these two shall not be wed?" Celestia asked, as the Night Guard suddenly presented their weapons more, armor clanking with their movement. They waited, but none said a word, no pony challenged Twilight's and Night Claw's right to wed, and he eldest princess gave a nod. "Then, with the power invested in me-?" A flash of light caught her attention, causing Celestia to raise an eyebrow.

"Princess? Is everything alright?" Twilight asked, Night Claw also looking at the white alicorn, wondering if something was the matter.

Celestia looked where she saw the light, tilting her head, but caught the doors opening and some pony, with a filly her back, quickly join the crowd. " _Ah, a late comer… Better late than never._ " She thought, noticing the blue mare take a seat with Twilight's family, and nodded. "Apologies, thought I saw something… Back to business. Then, with the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride." She looked to Night Claw, who used his wing's claws to lift Twilight's veil, smiling at her.

The stallion leaned in, and pressed his lips on to the mare's, the two sharing a moment together while the entire castle roared with cheers! From both Twilight's Family, and the Night Guards chanting "Ave Dominus Nox! Ave Dominus Nox!" over and over again. Night Claw then quickly used his wings to help Twilight on to his back, before rushing forward and down the aisle, the Atramentar Night Guards raising their weapons at the newly wed's passing… But, the stallion stopped, when he noticed a gray… Alicorn filly? Who was bouncing up and down on a blue earth pony's mare's back, waving at him.

Shaking the idea off of his mind, believing it was just him seeing things, Night Claw continued out the door, with a waving Twilight on his back.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter Forty**_

The After Party for their wedding was filled with both music and excitement, but before any of it had kicked off? Twilight and Night Claw shared a slow dance together, allowing them to both share the bliss of their day's grand event. The princess leaned up against the Terror Guard, slowly moving together and allowing only their necks to really stay connected to the other. Rarity and Fluttershy could not help but tear up at the scene, while Twilight's parents shared their same thoughts. Shining Armor on the other hand? Well, let us just say, he was leaking liquid pride again…. A _lot_ of liquid pride.

Once their dance was over, Twilight gave a signaling wink to Pinkie Pie, who did not hesitate to pull the same stunt she did at the wedding of Cadence and Shining Armor… Effectively electrifying the audience with the help of Vinyl Scratch. "Come on, everypony! Let's shake those tails!" She called out, throwing both forehooves up into the air, Void Dancer suddenly appearing behind the mare… While holding a pair of party cannons, which soon exploded with streamers and confetti.

The crowd all cheered, before dancing to the music played. Though, most allowed the newlyweds their room to dance, even the Command Squad started to dance. Rarity and Diamond Arrow simply settled with a slow waltz, while trying to stay in step with the music's fast beat. Rainbow Dash and Sky Spear stuck to their aerial abilities, turning the well timed performance into mesmerizing aerial dancing. Fluttershy and Soul Hunter simply swayed together, both not really for the big group dancing. Applejack and War Sage stayed with the simple square dance the Apple Family commonly used. Pinkie Pie and Void Dancer pulled a strange display, both dancing to the side on their hind legs while hoof pumping down and laughing the whole time. Luna danced to the beat, the Moon Princess being one for such high paced beats, while Night Haunter smirked and did his best to stay in step with the mare. Off to the side, Swift Blade simply sat with the pregnant Trixie, the two enjoying each other's company, the mare caressing her swollen stomach. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, though, were all dancing together with Spike at their center, each one doing their own style of dancing while also not messing up their dresses… Fearing the wrath of Rarity.

The only pony who didn't join in on the dancing, was Celestia. The eldest Princess choosing to simply hang back, smiling at those having fun at the party for Twilight and Night Claw. Though, when she caught sight of the mare and filly from before, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at them. The mare was wearing a simple black dress, sitting next to one massive hound (think Irish Wolf Hound) with the gray filly sitting on said hound's head. She was wearing a gray dress, with white trimming, but it seemed a bit big on her… If Celestia didn't know any better, she would have thought that they were trying to hide wings on that gray unicorn filly. The hound, though, had the same gray coat as his rider, but had a deep black muzzle and red eyes, giving off a guard hound feeling with the slight snarling he was giving to any pony that got too close to the filly.

Smiling, and wanting to meet these two strange ponies, Celestia walked over towards them. "Excuse me?" She spoke up, startling the two and made them turn around. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Celestia smiled down at them, the two suddenly gaining nervous looks.

The mare shifted her eyes around, almost like she was guilty of something, before answering. "W-Why yes, of course, Princess Celestia. Not every day a Princess gets married to Equestria's Elite, right?" She said, nervously.

"Yeah! Nighty is finally married! And to Twily, too! This is just fantastic!" The filly chirped, bouncing up and down on the hound's head.

"Silver, shhhh, remember what your father said?" The mare whispered, while the filly's ears lowered at her comment.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot… Sorry, Ms. Shield." The filly said, smiling at the mare.

Raising an eyebrow, Celestia looked at the mare, still holding her smile. "Is this your daughter, ehm… Ms. 'Shield', was it?" She asked, tilting her head.

The mare's eyes went wide, before holding up both hooves and shaking them in front of her defensively. "Oh, no, no, no; Princess. Silver Star here is the daughter of a friend of mine. She wanted to come see the wedding, and he was far too busy to, so I offered to take her!" She answered, giving a nervous smile.

The reaction was questionable to the alicorn, making her give the mare an inquisitive look. "And this friend of yours, may I have his name? I may know him."

"Its…. Uh… Well, it is a strange name, especially for a unicorn like him." She admitted, Celestia giving a nod but motioning for her to continue. "He's, um, Black Knight? Strange, right? Eheheeee."

Celestia kept the inquisitive look on the mare, making her feel more and more nervous about the current situation, before the filly caught her attention. "Yeah! Daddy has so many deadlines! People always asking for more updates on his stories, they keep sending him mail!" Celestia looked toward the filly, noticing how brightly she spoke when talking about this father of hers. "But, despite all that, he always finds time to play with me and Fluffy!" The filly rubbed said hound's head, Fluffy giving a slacked jawed, limp tongue, happy look at the rubbing.

The display made Celestia smile, before she gave a nod. "A wonderful father, if such is the case. I have never heard of a unicorn named 'Black Knight', but I do look forward to meeting him, if I am ever able to get the chance." Her gaze went back to the mare, nodding to her. "Please, I hope you and little Silver enjoy the party, Ms. Shield…. There is a slice of cake with my name on it."

The two waved good bye to the eldest princess, as she made a b-line to the refreshment table. Amply waiting for both Twilight and Night Claw to get their slices…. Somewhat saddened, when the two of them covered the other's face with said cake. "T-Think she noticed, Ms. Shield?" Silver Star asked, Fluffy lowering his head down so she was right next to the mare.

"Hopefully, no… Remember the plan, Silver. Keep your head low, and stay close to Night Claw. We don't want to draw any attention, nor allow that creep to know where we are." Magic Shield said, the filly giving a nod.

Though, unknown to the two, a certain large alicorn stallion had his ear raised and pointed in their direction. " _Interesting…_ " Night Haunter thought, with a raised brow and slight fanged-smirk on his muzzle. " _I may need to keep an eye on those two for a while._ " His attention went back to the stallion's dance partner, who seemed to be having a rather fun time.

 **-Ponyville-… Another Ponyville?-**

Night Reaper laid next to the legendary Napping Tree of Ponyville, where he often chose to relax an unwind for a while, much like his twin. Though, unlike most of the time, the scythe wielding bat pony wasn't alone for once. No, sleeping underneath his large bat wing? Was a certain orange pegasus filly, with her son under her own wing. All three napping, quietly, under the tree's shade. The filly snuggled up against Night Reaper's larger frame, almost like she would if he were her father, while holding her foal much closer to her stomach. To say they looked peaceful, would be quite the correct statement. None of Ponyville's residents even dared to attempt waking them, fearing a painful reaction from said bat pony guardian.

Though, as he slept, a jolt of energy suddenly burst through Night Reaper's mind, causing his eyes to snap open and his head to jerk up, looking towards the sky. " _W-What? Only one being could have…_ " He thought, raising an eyebrow. " _But that doesn't make sense… Such a thing would not happen, unless-… Oh no!_ " His eyes went wider, before the stallion craned his head down and nudged the filly. "Scootaloo? Scootaloo, wake up."

"Mmm?" The filly muttered, groggily, while she slowly woke up from the relaxing nap. "What is it, Mr. Reaper? Is something the matter?" She asked, looking up at the stallion.

"Yes, little one. I need to leave… Something just came up, so you need to go back to Ms. Sparkle's Library, alright? At least, until I get back." Night Reaper said, the filly tilting her head. "It may just be a false alarm, but I'm going to go check anyways, alright?"

She gave a nod, yawning, before placing Lightning Blitz on to her back. "'kay, Mr. Reaper… Be safe, ok?" Scootaloo said, getting up after Night Reaper removed his wing from her, and smiled.

"Promise, little one." Night Reaper said, standing up and popping several of his joints. "If I'm not back, don't panic. It may have just taken me longer to resolve the situation." She gave a nod, before the bat pony opened his wings and shot off! The filly tried to watch him, but quickly lost sight… Even more so after a bright flash of light caused her to lose track of him, said stallion disappearing completely.

 **-Black Knight's Realm-**

After noticing the castle doors were torn off of their hinges, Night Reaper quickly transformed into his Night Lord form, and charged in with war scythe in hand. "Father! Father, where are you!?" He called out, searching the area for any signs of the armored being. But there was nothing, but the scars of battle within the room. Bullet holes in the wall, one certain wall being completely demolished, and burn marks along the floor. Night Reaper knelt down, placing his clawed fingers against one of the burn marks, tracing it. He had never seen such damage before, not knowing any weapon possibly able to do such a thing. "What happened here?" He muttered.

But, when a sound echoed nearby, the Night Lord quickly stood up and looked for its source. Not seeing a thing, he started to have a look around, trying to listen for it again. Then, he heard it again, the distinct sound of metal sliding against stone! It was slow, almost like the one causing it was weakened, but he could hear it.

Without hesitation, Night Reaper quickly charged down the hallway where it was coming from, his heavy foot falls echoing around the corridor. "Father, what happened-!" He stopped, seeing the Black Knight dragging himself from one of the studies…. A trail of blood behind him. "F-Father?" He said, stepping back, as the armored being looked up at him.

" _ **N-Night Reaper… Good, y-you've come.**_ " He reached forward, trying to grasp the Night Lord, but his arm was far too weak from the blood loss.

Before it could fall to the round, Night Reaper was already kneeling next to him, grasping the black armored arm. "Father, what happened? Name who did this to you, and I'll hunt them down like the dog they are!" He growled, glaring at the state his father was in… He disliked him, but there are some things you cannot help, such as a wayward son's feelings for their father. He could tell that the attack rammed a sword into the Black Knight's back, seeing the metal bending _towards_ his body.

" _ **N-No time, Night Reaper.**_ " Black Knight said, as the Night Lord helped lean him against the wall, kneeling next to the fallen author. " _ **Darth Various… He's infiltrated Her Guardian Within the Shadow… He's after Silver Star.**_ " The Night Lord's hands tightened, the ceramite armor groaning at the stress. " _ **I fear what he has planned… With me in my current state, the story is vulnerable. He'll be able to summon whatever he wishes to hunt her down, and even go after Xeron.**_ "

"No, no one shall slay that whelp… Such a right, is reserved for me, and me alone!" Night Reaper noted, glaring at the Black Knight.

The fallen author, weakly, shook his head. " _ **N-No, Night Reaper… You have another task. A task I had planned; in case I was forced to use the weapon.**_ " Night Reaper's eyes widened, hearing that his father was even _considering_ using such a thing, even in his current state. " _ **There are two more of your brothers, hidden within two locked stories. They are the strongest of you all, by far… One will help lead you to the other, if you are to convince him that you are not his foe. The other, the eldest, he'll be hard to convince. But, to beat Darth Various, you will need both of them… That is your mission, Night Reaper. Leave that Sith to the others, they can hold him off until you've completed this task.**_ " The Night Lord gave a nod, slowly standing up, as the Black Knight pointed further down the hallway, where a chained door stood at its very end. " _ **I-In there… Y-You'll find the portal leading to the second eldest. From there, he'll lead you to the eldest's portal. Simply place your hand on to the lock, it will recognize you as one of my sons, and open.**_ "

His breathing became heavy; it was obvious that the Black Knight was slowly growing weaker. "Do not worry, father. I shall retrieve the others, and lead them back to defeat this _Darth Various_." He stepped towards the door, scythe tightly gripped in hand. "Even if I hate Xeron, no one threatens my little sister." Night Reaper's voice was filled with both anger and fury.

" _ **H-Hurry, Night Reaper… Darth V-Various… Released H-Hound into Her Guardian. No telling how long it'll take… Before he f-finds Twilight, and the others.**_ " The Black Knight noted, causing Night Reaper's eyes to widen and his pace quicken. Even _he_ feared that thing. There was nothing more savage, more feral, than _that_ monster.

 **-Twilight's Castle, Just Outside-**

Both Twilight and Night Claw walked out to a waiting carriage, a pair of Night Guard Bat Pony's harnessed to it. The Terror Guard helped his princess up into the carriage, who held her bouquet up in her magic, before tossing it towards the waiting crowds of mares. She couldn't help but giggle, when she heard Rarity yell " **MINE!** " as she sat down into the carriage, Night Claw soon joining her.

With a smile, she looked up at her newly dubbed husband. "So, Night Claw, where are we going for our honeymoon, hm?" Twilight asked, leaning on to the stallion.

"Mmmm… Seeing how you've often talked about it, I figured going to Manehatten is a grand start." He flashed her a fanged grin, winking. "Catch a few plays you've been dying to see, along with tour its grand library. After that? Well, I'll let you pick the next place." Night Claw thought for a moment, leaning towards her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "We do not have to worry about funds, and most are leaving us alone for a good while. So, any other places will be just fine, in my opinion." He chuckled a bit, as the mare giggled.

"Well then! If that is the case, I heard Manehatten's Museum has quite the exhibit on Star Swirl the Bearded!" Twilight chirped, as Night Claw gave a nod.

"You heard her brother, you know where to go." Night Claw said, the Saberhorn Night Guard looking back, and giving a confirming nod before motioning for their brothers to take off. "I am rather looking forward to this, three weeks with nopony but the two of us… Enjoying ourselves, and just being ourselves." He chuckled a bit, shrugging his shoulders before wrapping one of his large wings around Twilight. "And my lord has said he'll watch Scootaloo, during our absence."

Twilight held her smile, while leaning against Night Claw's larger, armored, body. "Certainly, I cannot wait. Princess Celestia has even assured me, that she'll personally handle any Friendship Problems that may appear during my absence, as well… Spike giving her a helping hoof here and there." She giggled, nuzzling the stallion. "I wonder how long it'll be, before she gets tired of both duties."

"Mmmm… If she has to write reports to herself? I give it a day." Night Claw said, before the two shared a laugh at the joke, both enjoying the other's company for the remainder of their ride towards the train station.

 **-Within Canterlot High's Dimension-**

A punker quickly sprinted into an alleyway, carrying the stolen purse of some poor woman he had at gun point. Placing said side arm into his pants waist band, the punker quickly started to go through what he had stolen from the unfortunate soul. "Ehehe… Let's see what that broad had to offer?" He cackled, digging through the purse, finding lipstick, a cellphone, some keys, change, and then her wallet. "Ohohohooooo, here we go!" He grinned, opening the wallet to see credit cards, a debit card, and some cash. "Score! Cash alone, I bet there's about two hundred dollars here!"

The sudden sound of metal scraping against stone caused the punker to look up, dropping the purse, and its contents, before drawing his pistol. The scraping suddenly came from behind him, causing the punker to turn around and point his gun at… Absolutely nothing. The scraping occurred deeper into the alley, forcing the punker to point his weapon down that way next.

"Alright, pal! Better get lost, because I'm not afraid to use this!" He yelled, glaring at the darkened alleyway.

An eerie, metallic, cackle echoed from within the darkness, a chill suddenly going down the punker's spine. "So confident, yeeees… Thinks he is brave, all because of a little toy." The voice gave the punker an unnerving feeling. "But what he doesn't know, is that he is nothing more than an insect compared to us." A pair of red, glowing, eye suddenly appeared within the darkness… Looking down at the punker from an, easy, eight-foot height. "It amuses uuuuus."

Suddenly fearing for his life, the punker pulled the trigger, firing his pistol at the strange being! But, emptying his entire clip, all he heard was each round clanking off of something metal… Followed by the being's metallic, bone chilling, cackle. "What the _fuck_ are you, man!?" He said, quickly reloading the pistol and firing more rounds. "Die! Die! Just die ar-GAK!"

Before the punker knew it, he was suddenly being grasped by his throat, by some massive midnight blue and brass armored giant! The being's claws being a bloody red, even his taloned feet and the horns on his skull faced helmet were red! He could make out the strange looking jump pack on its back, seeing the strange barbed fins on the sides, those red eyes piercing into his soul. The punker could also see the strange skull and red bat wing insignia on the creature's left shoulder guard. "No… We will not die, but you will?"

"W-Who the fuck do you think you are!?" The punker demanded, struggling within the creature's clawed grasp. "You can't just kill someone in broad daylight!"

The creature gave another laugh at his words, tilting his horned helmeted head. "Easy…" He pulled the punker closer to his helmet, allowing the punker to get an even more fear filled feeling within his soul. "We are Hound… We hunt, and kill, whenever we pleeeeease." His grip got tighter, and tighter, the blades slowly cutting into the punker's flesh! His screams of agony echoed around the alleyway, as he kicked and punched at the creature's armored hand, to no avail. Blood started to pour from his wounds, staining the creature's claws, the punker starting to drown within his own blood.

Before anyone knew it, Hound crushed the punker's neck, cutting his head clean off and allowed the blood spurting body to fall. While his corpse, limply, sat on the ground, Hound simply eyed the screaming, dismembered, head in his claws… A twisted grin on his hidden face, while a slow, maddening, cackle was drawn out. Though, when the sirens of police cars started to be heard, Hound threw the head aside and glanced at the alleyway's entrance. He could see the police cars pulling up, along with hear the sounds of car doors opening and closing.

"Best leave, before they see us." He whispered, reaching his left claw out, and slowly cut down in the air... A rift in reality being torn open, allowing him to pass through it and disappear without a trace.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

 **-Canterlot High-**

The gang were hanging out at the school statue, all waiting for Sunset Shimmer to come back and tell them all about Princess Twilight's Wedding. While Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down, with Fluttershy unfortunately being her hugging victim, the others were patiently waiting right next at the portal to Equestria. Though, the situation was rather awkward for their Twilight, who just stood off to the side. Their friend had been gone for a couple of days, and she had been suddenly getting the feeling that someone was watching her very recently… Like some hunter is slowly, but surely, biding its time until she was finally vulnerable. It felt familiar, almost like she knew exactly who was watching her, but something about it was off from that familiarity.

Her train of thought got interrupted, when the portal opened up and their Equestrian friend stepped through with a content sigh. Before Sunset Shimmer could say, or do, anything… All were suddenly right on top of her! Each asking how the trip and wedding was, making her laugh with all the questions. "Calm down! Calm down, one question at a time!" Sunset Shimmer giggled, the girls backing away from her. "First, the wedding was great! I wish you all could have seen it… Twilight looked amazing!"

"Well of course, darling, we so dearly wished we could have seen her get married… But, if we did go, there would be a great deal of confusion with our Equestrian selves." Rarity giggled, pondering about how it could have all gone. "Oh, what I would do just to see the wedding of a Royal, along with our close friend."

"Then it is a good thing I got a picture." Sunset Shimmer noted, reaching into her bag and pulling out said picture.

Instantly, the entire gang, including their Twilight were huddled around just to see it. To their surprise, they saw Princess Twilight standing next to Night Claw at the altar. The princess was wearing her wedding dress, mane and make up made up perfectly to compliment her more for the occasion. Though, Night Claw was dressed in a formal version of his armor and looked like he was in the most uncomfortable situation of his long lived life. Such a long actually distracted them from the image of their friend, and began to giggle about it.

"Oh man! Look at Xeron!" Rainbow Dash started, during her uncontrollable laughter. "The guy looks soooo out of place, even looks so unnerved!"

Applejack tried to stifle her own. "Well, ah'll be… Never thought I'd see one like him in over his head."

While they were all commenting on how the two looked, Rarity obviously commenting on her counterpart's dress and fashion sense, their Twilight was looking around. It felt like this "Hunter" was getting closer, far too close for her liking. It felt like her blood was starting to run cold, her skin starting to sweat, and a chill going down her spine. The last she felt that, was when she first met Xeron or saw any of the other Night Lords, even that Lord Grathor creep. This time, though, it felt like they weren't here to keep her safe or rescue her, but actually _hunting_ her.

"Twilight?"

"Yes!" Twilight shouted, before noticing that her friends were all looking at her, each one concerned. "Sorry, what? I spaced out for a second there." She placed a hand over her head, trying to shake the feeling off.

"Are ya alright, sugarcube? Ya look like ya seen a ghost or somethin'." Applejack asked, walking up to their lavender friend, and placing a hand on to her shoulder.

Twilight's whole body shivered at her touch, the being hunted feeling starting to get to her. "S-Sorry… But, recently, it felt like something has been watching me, hunting me." She answered, rubbing her arm nervously, before looking around again. "And right now, it feels like whatever is hunting me… Is here."

That caused the gang to look around, all nervous by what Twilight just told them. Like Princess Twilight, she was the logical one of the group, and for something to unnerve her like this? It has got to be very serious, and none of them are going to take any chances about it. Each one trying to see if they could spot what was causing this strange feeling in their friend, but not a single one saw anything. "Do you think we should contact the Princess about this? See if she could send some of those Night Lord guys to help?" Rainbow Dash asked, ready to fight whatever could be causing this.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head, while eyeing their surroundings. "We don't know what is causing this, and I rather not bother the Princess while she's on her honeymoon… I mean, what if this just turns out to be some creep, and we interrupted them for nothing?" She asked, the group gave a confirming nod… Their Equestrian friend did have a point about that. "Maybe we should just wait, until we have a better idea as to what this may be, before we decide on contacting the Princess or not."

The group nodded, before they started to head home, all deciding that they would ensure that Twilight got home safely first. Though, Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped, noticing something on top of the school's roof. Placing a finger on to her chin, she tilted her head a bit. "Huh… When did the school add a gargoyle?" She asked, to no one in particular, before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh… Principle Celestia probably did it, in honor of those Night Lords!" She started skipping off, following her friends.

Unknown to the seven, just as they left, the "gargoyle" slowly watched them leave, his midnight blue and brass armor glistening in the sunlight. His horned helmet leaned forward a bit more, almost like he was zeroing in on to Twilight for some reason. Slowly, it reached its claw out to one of the roof's stone pieces, and placed his claw on to it. When Twilight looked back for a second, at the statue in front of the school, then looked back towards where they were heading… The Warp Talon suddenly crushed the stone within his claw.

He started to cackle, quietly, while eyeing Twilight. "Yes… Her. We must follow her." Hound whispered, before suddenly ripping a tear in reality, slipping through it and disappearing from sight.

 **-Week and a Half Later-**

Twilight was at her mental end, that strange "hunted" feeling has been nonstop for the past week and a half, she even felt like something was watching her while she slept! In her own room! But, whenever she looked to see who it was, she heard a strange tearing sound before finding absolutely nothing where she felt the presence had been. Every second of the day, it felt like whatever this thing hunting her, was just out of her reach or out of her sight. No matter what, she couldn't find it period, and the feeling of it closing in on her was getting far worse. To the point that it felt like they could reach out, at any second, and grab her. Take her, and do whatever they pleased to her.

When she rubbed her head, barely even noticing how much of a mess her hair was due to all this stress, she looked at the crosswalk light. However, when a hand was placed on to her shoulder, the teen suddenly let out a yelp, before turning to see who it was… Only to see Sunset Shimmer there.

"Whoa, calm down, Twilight… Man, this whole stalker ordeal has you really jumpy." She said, pulling her hand back. "Are you sure about going to school is alright? I mean, you look terrible."

Twilight shook her head, before smiling at her friend. "I'm sure, Sunset. I mean… I can't let this whole strange stalker thing keep me from actually attending classes, and ruin my academic reputation." She answered, holding her books close and glancing at the flashing orange hand signal. "Though, I would like to get more than a couple of hours of sleep at night, rather then suddenly being woken up… By the feeling of some claw moving down my cheek." She looked back at Sunset Shimmer, who had a look of concern written on her face.

"A claw running down your cheek?" She asked, Twilight giving a nod. "M-Maybe we should contact the Princess… I mean, from what you have told me and the fact of this 'claw', it could be someone like that Lord Grathor freak."

"No, Sunset… I feel fine, and it feels like it is getting closer to me." Twilight smiled at her friend. "It may be getting closer to me, but that also means it is getting closer to slipping up." A ding suddenly caught her attention, thinking that it was the crosswalk light finally changing, not noticing that it was the _other_ side's light changing! "Besides, if we don't get moving, we'll be late for school!"

Sunset Shimmer's eyes went wide, the moment Twilight stepped out into the street. "Twilight, wait! The light hasn't changed yet!" She yelled, just as she reached the open area of the road.

Twilight instantly turned around, tilting her head. "H-Huh?" The screeching of a car trying to stop and not hit her. Her eyes went wide, before screaming due to there being absolutely no possible way for it not to hit her and Twilight's entire body locking up.

"Twilight!" Sunset screamed, reaching for her but someone grabbed her and prevented the teen from trying to rescue her friend.

 **RIIIIIIP!**

 **EAR PIERCING WAIL!**

 **SLAM!**

All eyes were wide, frozen at what had just occurred. Many thought Twilight was a complete goner, but apparently those at the street were not the only ones watching the oncoming car trying to stop. Now, towering over a fallen Twilight, was the very thing that had been hunting her the whole time, the Night Lord's claws rammed right into the car's engine… His sheer size and armored body having completely destroyed its front end and stopped the vehicle. Both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were awe struck by the sight of him, not expecting to see an actual Night Lord standing right there, but he… Looked much different than Xeron and his Command Squad. For one, he actually had a pair of red horns on his head, the lightning bolts across his armor were even red, his claws and talons being blood red, and the fact his jump pack ad strange barbed fins on them. His breather actually made it seem like he is snarling at whatever it was he is staring at.

Slowly, he looked back at Twilight, seeing the fear in her eyes, then looked at everything around him and those looking at them. He snarled at those on the sidewalks, scaring them back, before returning his gaze to Twilight. "Too dangerous, yes. Far too many around." His voice snarled, before suddenly grabbing hold of Twilight and pulling her up to his chest. "Need to go somewhere else. Yes, we'll take her there. Keep her safe." He suddenly pulled her back, allowing Twilight to see those glowing red eyes. "Hound will keep you safe, yes. None shall harm you, _again_."

With that, Hound used his free claw to tear a hole within reality, and jumped through it with Twilight in his hand! Effectively disappearing from sight, leaving all those who saw completely dumbfounded… Even Sunset Shimmer.

"I… Need to contact Princess Twilight." Were the only words Sunset Shimmer said.

 **-Equestria, Manehatten-**

Twilight and Night Claw walked down the pony city street, side by side, as majority of its citizens moved out of their way. None of them wanted to get in the path way of the newlyweds, not wanting to interrupt their honeymoon and allowing the two share a blissful moment together with no others around them. The past week and a half had been a wonderful thing for them, but they mostly did things that Twilight wanted to do, since Night Claw felt there wasn't much he wanted to do but spend time with his, newly dubbed, wife. Quite a few of those that had seen them, were commenting how the two made a strange, yet lovely, couple.

Right now, the two were visiting the Star Swirl the Bearded exhibit at the Manehatten National History Museum for the seventh time… Twilight no more excited than the first time the two visited said exhibit. While she was running around, like a school filly, Night Claw casually strolled within the exhibit and took minor glances at certain things that were presented. Including some strange instrument with a mannequin of Star Swirl, with doll parasprites floating around him. From what he could tell, said unicorn was playing the instrument to get their attention, a city in the background as he leads said parasprites away.

But that wasn't the reason why Night Claw was being casual, the stallion had been putting up a show while Twilight allowed her schoolfilly to explode. He didn't allow it to be seen, but Night Claw had been keeping an eye on a strange earth pony mare and unicorn filly following them this whole time. They have been, since the two left Ponyville for their honeymoon. Normally, the filly would have been riding on some sort of massive hound, one Night Claw would have classified as a war hound by his standards. Then again, the hound must not have been allowed in the museum for obvious reasons.

When he finally decided to dare a glance back at them, to blatantly say that Night Claw saw them, the two instantly looked away and started to whistle innocently… Apparently they have no idea what 'looking casual' really means. So, rolling his eyes at this factor, the stallion walked up to the bouncing Twilight, and affectionately nuzzled against her cheek. "Having fun, dear?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Like you will not believe!" She chirped, kissing Night Claw's own cheek, before leaning against the larger stallion. "I'm surprised there isn't anything you're wanting to do, Night… It is your honeymoon too, feel like we're just catering to my own wants and needs."

Night Claw chuckled at her statement, draping his large wing over her body. "Twilight, spending time with you is good enough for me. That is all I ask for." His words made her blush a bit, before leaning more into the large stallion even more. "Though, our guests have been a bit on edge." He glanced back at the two again, Twilight doing the same with a raised brow.

"Those two still following us?" She asked, tilting her head at the two trying to pretend they aren't paying attention to them. "I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, when you told me those two were following us… Until I also noticed we kept seeing them walking around us."

"And that filly is an alicorn." A voice whispered, nearly causing the two to jump. Night Claw, for the single reason that he _knew_ who that voice belonged to, and it is the only being who can sneak up on Night Lords effectively.

"M-My Lord." Both Twilight and Night Claw said, bowing their heads, respectively, as Night Haunter slowly revealed himself around the corner. The two couldn't see him, so it looked like the two were just giving respect to some random pony. "What brings you here, to Manehatten? And how do you know that filly is an alicorn?" The stallion asked, with a raised brow. "I only know of Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's foal being one."

The Night Prince just looked down at the two, giving them both an unnerving fanged smirk. "I have been tailing them, as they tail you, since I saw them at the after party." He said, the two moving closer to the whispering alicorn stallion. "It seems… They both know of your real form, my son." That caused Night Claw to go wide eyed, while Twilight placed a hoof over her muzzle. "But, they aren't ones to reveal it to any other… In fact, they often speak about some threat possibly being after them, and will go to _you_ , Night Claw, if said trouble shows up."

"Then why not make themselves known to us? Surely, we can help protect them further, if we know what is chasing them." Night Claw asked, tilting his head, while Twilight gave a nod of agreement.

Night Haunter gave a strained sigh, shaking his head like he didn't understand something. "They do not wish to intervene with the 'story', as they keep referring to it. Seriously, if something was chasing them, they should know better than to be speaking about things in public in just hushed tones…" He slowly looked at Night Claw, the stallion raising an eyebrow. "Strangely enough, though, that filly always seems to be happy when she sees you. I can see that she is barely holding back the excitement, restraining herself from charging you out of sheer happiness." That caused Night Claw's ears to fold back, he is barely used to Twilight and Scootaloo tackle hugging him.

Before either of the two could say a word about the subject, a wisp of smoke suddenly floated in front of Twilight, before a scroll appeared. Using her magic, she quickly took hold of it, then started to read the beginning. "Huh, Spike says that Sunset Shimmer has an emergency, since she would not interrupt our honeymoon otherwise… Another letter is coming with-?" Another wisp of smoke floated over, before the letter appeared. Allowing Night Claw to take the first letter in his wing's claw, she opened the second and started to read. "T-This has got to be a joke… Night, are any of your brothers in their world? One who think it'd be funny to play some jokes on them?" She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of… I haven't ordered any of my brothers to be stationed there." He answered, with a raised brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because one, apparently, has taken Twilight in a manner Sunset isn't familiar with… Maybe you might know who it is, if I read how she describes him…" Twilight said, Night Haunter also raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's hear it… Should be easy to pick out, every Night Lord is rather unique with armor style." Night Claw said, before Twilight started to read the description. Slowly, his eyes started to grow wide and jaw going slack. He could not believe what he was hearing right now, even the manner in which said Night Lord had kidnapped their Twilight put a sense of dread within Night Claw… "N-Not good. Not good at all." He simply stated, placing a hoof over his muzzle.

"Why? Do you know this Night Lord, my son?" Night Haunter asked, both he and Twilight looking at him.

"It isn't a specific Night Lord, more like a band of them. They are a lot harder to tell the difference between…" He answered, looking down at Twilight. "He is, what we call, a 'Warp Talon'. Nasty Raptors that had been fully corrupted by the Warp, going to a near feral state of mind… Their mental state degrading with every passing moment. Their claws can actually tear rips into reality, allowing them to appear just about anywhere they please." Night Claw looked up at Night Haunter, a sense of concern about him. "How one got to their world, there is no telling… Possibly the same means as Lord Grathor. But, we cannot let him roam around unchallenged. He's no more than a savage animal, hunting and killing whatever he pleases… Going so far, as to even eat victims… Their Twilight is in extreme danger, the longer she stays with him." He began to think or a moment, Twilight herself going into a controlled hysteria about her alternate counterpart. "By the way she said he spoke… I'd say there is still a little bit of his former self there, keeping the savage side in check. But, there is no telling how long that'll last."

"T-T-Then what d-do you think we should do?" Twilight asked, shifting on her hooves, while Night Claw looked down at her.

"Send a letter to Spike… Tell him to find these specific Night Guardss: Twin Axe, Shadow Sight, and the Atramentar Heavy Armor… They'll be able to track him down, and deal with him." Night Claw instructed, as Twilight actually had a letter, a quill and an ink well appear.

She started to write down specific instructions, quickly as possible, before going back over them and nodding. "Alright, done…" She said, before using the same spell to have her letter teleported to Spike. "Once he gets the letter, he'll instantly go and get them… What makes you so sure they'll be able to find and defeat this 'Warp Talon', Night?"

Night Claw smirked at her question. "Twin Axe and Shadow Sight are former members of Soul Hunter's First Claw… While Heavy Armor? Well, I've come to know this specific Atramentar, and he seems pretty good with dealing with not so armored opponents."

 **-Canterlot High-**

Sunset Shimmer and the others awaited the Night Lords that Spike had told them about, gathered around the High School state and portal to Equesria. Each one nervous about their kidnapped friend, wondering if these three could truly rescue Twilight. "A-Are you sure these guys are up for this?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to seem confident but failing horribly since they are facing off with _another_ rogue Night Lord, who can appear where ever he pleases.

"Night Claw said these guys can do it, so we have to trust them to do so." Applejack said, as the portal suddenly came to life.

"Get ready, girls… Here they come." Sunset Shimmer said, as the portal opened wider to compensate for the incoming beings.

The first to walk out, was a strange twin chainaxe wielding Night Lord, his armor actually screamed that of a berserker. The second to appear, was a lascannon carrying one, his bat wings slanted back a bit but had an optic enhancement on his right eye, a chainaxe at is hip… But the third, actually made them back away from the portal completely. It was a Terminator Night Lord, his left hand being a spiked powerfist while he held a stormbolter in his right with a bayonet. His back was adorned with skulls of past victims, even an Ultramarine's helmet being presented on it. His left shoulder pad was the iconic lion that all Atramentar wore, while the right held the Night Lords First Company insignia. His helmet had a singular horn formed over the breather, almost like it could be used to actually impale someone on.

"I am Harion. The berserker is Uzas and the Havoc is Sar Zell. Commander Xeron has sent us to deal with your Warp Talon problem, and rescue this world's Twilight Sparkle." The Terminator spoke up, looking down at the girls before looking around. "Where was he last seen? We'll try to figure out where he went from there."

They were all speechless, seeing the three appear and presented themselves as if they were powerful hunters. Quickly shaking off her surprise, Sunset Shimmer ran up to Harion, nodding to him. "Follow me, I'll take you straight there!" The Terminator nodded to her, before motioning for the teen to lead the way. "Let's go!" With that, the two groups quickly rushed off to where Hound had kidnapped Twilight at.

 **-Rundown Building, Unknown Location-**

Twilight was absolutely terrified of the Night Lord in front of her, even as he crouched like some kind of animal on all fours. This thing was far from Xeron and his Night Lords, this one seemed more beastial. What was worse, while he had been pacing around on all fours, the Night Lord calling himself 'Hound' went from speaking in second person, to third person. He was actually using his name, instead of 'I' or 'we'. Deciding to stay within one of the corners, the teen just watched the strange Night Lord move around the rundown room while speaking to himself.

"Keep safe, yes… Only Hound can keep Twilight safe, yes." Hound continued to pace around, looking for something. "No harm shall come to Twilight, not again. Hound won't drop guard, no." Though, when Twilight's stomach growled, his head perked up and looked right at her.

Twilight released a terrified 'eep!' and started to shake with terror, as Hound jumped in front of her. The Warp Talon towered over her, even while he was crouching, his glowing red eyes staring down at her. "S-Stay away f-from m-me." She said, pressing more against the wall.

He canted his head a bit, going from side to side. "Twilight hungry… But, isn't the same Twilight as Hound's Twilight." He reached a claw up, placing it on his howling breather while gaining a ponderous look. "Twilight looks like Human… So, Hound should get Twilight Human food." He gave a nod, reaching a claw up and slicing it down, ripping a tear in reality. Twilight gained a surprised expression, never seeing such a thing before in her life. She didn't really pay attention the first time he did this, her body and mind was still in shock. "Twilight stay here; Hound go get food." He simply stated, before stepping through the tear.

Before she knew it, the tear in reality suddenly disappeared after he left. Waiting a couple of seconds, the teen quickly rushed to try and find some way out of where he had taken her. She didn't know how long it'll be until 'Hound' comes back with the food. The teen started to search for a door, but the only one she could possibly see had been blocked with fallen debris. Most of the windows were boarded up, however there was one with an opening big enough for her to slip through. Carefully, she slipped her head through its opening, and noticed that there was a ledge right under the window seal… One just barely big enough for her to walk on.

The only problem for this, though, was the fact that there was a four story drop below it, high enough to severely injure or kill her. Though, her only other option was sit here, and wait for Hound to come back… Despite his strange affixation towards her, Twilight had absolutely no idea exactly how things will end up. "Guess I have no other choice, but to do this." She sighed, before moving to where she was able to get one foot on to the ledge. Afterwards, she positioned herself so that the other foot could find firm enough footing to rest on. The teen let out a nervous breath, her whole body shaking, and started to move.

She could feel the unstable stone beneath her feet, her hands keeping a firm grip on to the window seals all along the ruined wall. Her mind was in a fuss about how this choice of action had been a mistake, that there were far too many unknowns to continue… But what choice did she have? This is the far better option than staying with an obvious psychopathic being with the mentality of some Neanderthal. Worst part about this choice of action, though, was that she had no idea if there is a window open to the hallway, or some way for her to scale down.

Her foot gently placed itself on to one of the ledge's stones, but the block suddenly started to shift and slip out from where it had been nestled against the building! Trying to regain her footing, Twilight accidently slipped another stone out with her feet, both hands trying to clamp down on to something to keep her up but the teen's sudden weight was too much for her! "H-Help!" She yelled, slowly starting to fall.

Without warning, a familiar claw threw itself forward, and clamped down on to Twilight's hand! This caused her to look up, and see Hound holding on to her, his other claw and talons stabbed into the building's brick and stone. "Twilight reckless… Always do things not required for her to do." He grumbled, pulling he teen up to him, and then went back inside of where he had first hidden her. "Always looking for trouble… Always trying to be hero. Hound no liked this, Hound is here now! So, Twilight just can relax, Twilight has hero of her own. Hound keep her safe."

When he sat her down, Twilight only watched as the strange Warp Talon pull out a bag of chips-…. Which were ironically her favorite flavor! The teen had been surprised at the strange creature's choice, raising an eyebrow. "H-How did you know… I l-liked these kinds of chips?" She asked, taking them from the extended claw.

"Hound watch Twilight. Yes, Hound keep both eyes on her at all times, keeping her safe." He nodded to her, tilting his head, as the teen opened the bag of chips and reached for one. "Hound lost Twilight once, Hound not going to allow that to happen again."

That comment made her freeze, almost instantly, not eating said chip she grabbed. Twilight looked up at the towering Warp Talon, tilting her head. "W-What do y-you mean… 'Lost Twilight once'?" She asked, pressing against the wall.

Hound looked at her, before shaking his head and placing a claw over his howling helmet. "Not good memory, Hound no like to remember day…" He answered, shaking his head even more. "But… Twilight asked, so Hound _must_ answer." He placed the claw down, sitting like he was actually some loyal hound to the teen. "Sombra, yes, all Sombra's fault-… Wait, no. Friends fault too! They always leave Twilight, make her do all the hard work. Make her put self in all danger. Hound never liked this, no no no. When Sombra attacked, Hound tried to protect Twilight… But Hound wasn't strong enough." He placed the claw over his howling helmet's face plate, the teen could actually hear a silent sniffle or two. "Hound tried so hard… But failed. Sombra kill Hound's Twilight, laughed while making Hound watch. Then, Hound lose control. Rage filled Hound's heart, and allowed the warp to take over… Now, Hound is cursed." He used the claw to tug at his ceramite armor… Allowing Twilight to see, that his flesh was actually _molded_ into the armor itself.

"I-Is your e-entire body like that, now, Hound?" She asked, looking back up at the howling helmet. "Seared to your armor, I mean."

The Warp Talon shook his head. 'No, not all of Hound is this way. Hound can take helmet off." He reached up, and deactivated the helmet's mag-lock. Once he removed it, the Warp Talon's abnormally long hair fell out, his face covered in the room's shadow, but his strangely white fangs could be seen… However, Twilight could see Hound's face, clear as day, and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "See? Hound's head is fine. No melding… Though." Hound placed his helmet back on, then grabbed hold of his chest. "Hound burns, always burns, inside of self. Yes, Warp tortures Hound. Always in pain, always hurting. Like Hound's punishment."

Twilight reached towards the Warp Talon, wanting to try and comfort him, but a heavy step caused he two to look towards the barricaded door. When a click sounded, Hound suddenly moved to where he covered Twilight, followed by an explosion completely demolishing the wall and door blocking entry. The Warp Talon turned around, snarling, as he saw the three Night Lords standing within the breach. Behind them, stood Twilight's six friends, seeking cover behind the giant super soldiers. "Release Twilight, immediately, brother… And maybe we'll show you mercy." Harion demanded, stepping forward while aiming his stormbolter at the Warp Talon.

Hound stepped forward, and snarled at the three Night Lords, keeping one claw back to cover Twilght. Uzas stepped forward, readying his twin chain axes. "Feral beast… Unbelievable that this thing used to be one of us." He said, while Sar Zell readied his lascannon.

Before the Havoc could take aim, Harion placed his powerfist in front of him. "No, brother… Use that, and you may harm this world's Twilight with a stray shot or one too powerful." He said, Sar Zell nodding, deactivating his lascannon. "Uzas, you and I will try and beat him… He cannot take the two of us." He looked back at the Havoc. "Cover the girls, he goes for them? Use your own chain axe to cut him down." Sar Zell nodded, setting his ranged weapon to the side and drawing his chain axe.

Hound snarled more, as the Berserker and Terminator got closer to him. "More come… Night Lords? Nooo… Fakes of Sombra, Sombra trying to take Hound's new Twilight." He released a deafening wail towards the two approaching him, the girls having to cover their ears at such sound. "Not again! Hound won't let that happen again!" With that, he charged the two! His wail echoing around the room! "Die, pretenders!"

Harion only had a couple of seconds to lift his powerfist up, and deflect the Warp Talon's razor sharp claws, but ended up being knocked back by Hound's taloned feet! Uzas tried to ram his melee weapons into the feral Night Lord, but ended up being grabbed by Hound's left talon! The Warp Talon bounced back, Uzas still in his talon, before slamming the berserker face first into the old, wood floor. Before it could actually ram his claws into the defenseless berserker, Hound found himself being pelted by bolter rounds from Harion's stormbolter! He let loose cries of pain, trying to keep his head protected from the hail of bolters, while backing away.

"Uzas! Are you alright!" Harion called out, moving next to his fallen comrade. The Terminator did not let up on his volley, trying to keep the Warp Talon out of melee range.

Uzas slowly pulled his helmeted head out of the floor. "Y-Yeah, only my pride is hurt-?" When Harion's stormbolter's hammer clicked, the two both looked at the dispensed weapon… Just before is quickly tackled by the recovered Warp Talon! Hound kept swiping at Harion, trying to cut through his tactical dreadnought armor, but the extra plating made it harder and harder…. The Terminator quickly covering any weak point open to said Warp Talon. Uzas charged the distracted Hound, and actually tackled _him_ off of the Terminator, effectively pinning the feral Night Lord on to the ground. "By the Night Haunter, he's like a damn spider monkey!" He snarled, finding it hard to keep said agile foe pinned against the floor. "Quickly, Harion, deal with him befor-!"

Before Uzas could finish, Hound slammed his knee right into the berserker's gut! Causing him to hack and cough. Almost like second nature, the Warp Talon leapt back on to his talons, and actually _swiped_ Uzas right in his chest! The cuts weren't deep, but were enough to actually cause blood to leak out from his armor.

Uzas roared in pain, grabbing his chest and falling to one knee. When Hound went for the kill, he soon found a powerfist slamming into his side! Sending the feral Night Lord square into the wall, while Harion stood next to his wounded brother. "Never thought… Trying to harm a Warp Talon would be so difficult." The Terminator noted, reloading his stormbolter.

Hound snarled at the Terminator, pacing back and forth. "Three strong, yes… Hound could take. But…" His eyes went to Twilight, then back to the three Night Lords again. "Not with Twilight. Too dangerous, Hound need to keep safe. Yes, Hound will do that." Catching the two engaging him off guard, the Warp Talon darted for Twilight! Instantly, Harion began to open fire onto their foe, but Uzas threw his weapon up towards the ceiling, when Hound got too close to Twilight.

"Eep!" Twilight squeaked, as the Warp Talon scoped her up into his arm. Hound snarled back at the three Night Lords, before opening up a tear, and jumping through! Both Harion and Uzas tried to enter the tear, as well, but it closed nearly instantly after Hound went through.

"Damnit…" Harion growled, shaking his head. "He's too quick for us."

"What are we going to do, brother?" Sar Zell asked, walking up next to the Terminator, tilting his head.

"We'll have to contact the Commander… Now that we've engaged him, I have a good idea as to what can counter him." Harion answered, narrowing his helmeted eyes.

"And why do we need to contact the Commander?" Uzas asked, painfully standing up after asking his question. "We can handle him ourselves… Especially if we can use our numbers against him better, without the mortals behind us."

Harion shook his head, staring at where Hound disappeared. "Because… That Warp Talon used to be a Night Raptor, his speed and skill being more than enough to deduce such a thing." He said, looking at the other two Night Lords. "And it takes a Night Raptor, to beat a Night Raptor… Warp Talon or not." He gave an irritated sigh. "And we would have to use a Night Raptor that wouldn't do anything in which will cause harm to this world's Twilight… Which means."

"Only the Commander can do so." Sar Zell sighed, rubbing the back of his helmet. "This won't be good… I'm not going to be the one to interrupt his honeymoon!"

"Not it." Harion quickly said.

"NIGHT HAUNTER DAMNIT!" Uzas growled, punching the wall.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

 **-Spear of Ren Var, Ren Var System-**

Aboard the Imperial Sith Star Destroyer, Spear of Ren Var, Night Reaper currently hated the situation in which he found himself. Not only did he board an unknown warship, that apparently is one of the biggest ships that are built within this "Sith Empire", but also has an army of red armored Imperial Stormtroopers and Battle Droids standing between him and his objective. Normally he would have cleaved through the mortal foes, and destroy their robotic comrades, but he soon found out that their energy weapons could actually _penetrate_ his armor with ease. Now, he took cover behind one of the ship's bulkheads, trying to keep their blaster fire from hitting him.

"If father would have politely informed me about an _army_ that would be in my way, I could have better prepared myself for this!" He snarled, slightly poking his head out from behind the corner, only to be forced to pull his head back right after a Sharpshooter barely missed his mark and struck the corner instead of Night Reaper's helmeted had. "Whoa! Way too close!"

"Come out, with your hands up and weapon on the ground, intruder! We have you surrounded!" One of the Stormtroopers, who Night Reaper assumed was their Sergeant, yelled.

He gave an irritated groan, shaking his helmeted head. "I'm just here to speak with your Lord! His father, the Black Knight, sent me, damnit!" Night Reaper yelled, losing his patience for this.

Without warning, the blasters started to deactivate, almost like Night Reaper's words had been some secret code to disarm them. With a raised brow, the scythe wielding Night Lord poked his head out from behind the corner, seeing that the Stormtroopers and Battle Droids had lowered their weapons. "You're here… On behalf of the Dark One?" The Sergeant asked, as Night Reaper gave a slight nod to him. He then pointed to one of the other Stormtroopers. "Quickly, go inform Darth Nextrion that he has a visitor, an envoy from his father!" The Stormtrooper gave a salute, with a 'Yes, Sergeant!" and rushed off to carry the message. Afterwards, the Stormtrooper Sergeant quickly rushed up to Night Reaper, slinging his weapon and gave a salute. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, m'lord. We've been on edge, lately, ever since Republic Commandos have been spotted within the Ren Var System."

"Uh… Understood." He looked around, noticing that the Imperial Forces were a lot less hostile now. "So, where is this 'Darth Nextrion' at, exactly?"

"He'll be on the bridge, m'lord. If we hurry, now, we shall arrive in no time at all." The Stormtrooper Sergeant suddenly, visibly, shivered. "And, in all honesty, I rather not keep our lord waiting… He isn't a very patient man."

Night Reaper gave a slight chuckle, nodding. "Something he and I share in common." With that, the Night Lord stepped forward. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let us get a move on then!" The Stormtroopers all nodded, leading the Astartes to their Star Destroyer's bridge.

 **-Manehatten-**

Night Claw and Twilight continued with their honeymoon, not long after sending word for the three to handle this 'Hound' character. However, the stallion couldn't help but keep a close eye on their little shadows, and how they kept a relatively good distance away from them. Whatever they are running from, must be dangerous for them to try and stay near the High Commander of the Night Guards, let alone risk being caught by their more stealth oriented members and mistaken for threats. This told him they could be dangerous to Equestria, along with Twilight and Scootaloo, which unnerved him greatly.

But, Night Claw could not dwell on such matters right now, for he was having a late lunch with Twilight. He did not wish to be distracted in the least, while having to hold up a conversation with his wife. "So, what do you think we should do next, Night?" She asked, smiling at said stallion.

"Well, maybe we could catch one of the plays being offered here? Is there one you're wanting to see?" He asked, using his wing's claw to place the fork down, returning her smile.

Twilight began to think for a moment, trying to remember all the plays being shown today. "Mmm… There are a few, maybe we could go see one that is more foal friendly, since our little shadows may try to join us." She giggled at the thought, as Night Claw gave a knowing sigh. "After all, don't want to see anything too inappropriate for the filly."

Night Claw rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Not even your filly, and you're making sure she isn't exposed to nothing too bad." He joked, the princess placing a hoof over her muzzle.

"Of course I'm going to treat her as such! Mine or not, and stalker or not, she is still just a little filly!" She placed both forehooves on to their table, leaning towards the stallion. "I cannot, with a sound mind, even let her see something that may scar her for life!"

Her reaction caused him to chuckle a bit, Night Claw shaking his head before replying. "Ah, Twilight, so caring about others… One reason why I love you so much." His comment made her blush, folding her wings tighter against her body. "Well, with that said, what play do you think she'll enjoy?"

"I was thinking, maybe, the Manticore, the Witch, and the Wardrobe! It is perfect for her age, _and_ she could get the perfect learning experience from said story!" Twilight beamed, making Night Claw smile at how much she glowed from this.

"Then it is settled, when is the-?" He was caught off.

"Commander Claw!" A Night Guard Bat Pony shouted, flying over to the pair, and kneeling down since he was in Twilight's presence. "News from the Hunting Party you sent to aid Sunset Shimmer."

He gave a nod. "Speak, brother. Were they able to rescue their Twilight?"

"Negative, sir." The Night Guard answered, a serious look in his eyes. "They are calling for reinforcements, you in particular, the Warp Talon proved to be far too agile for them… They did not wish to interrupt your honeymoon, sir, but the circumstance requires your particular skills."

Night Claw narrowed his eyes, rather angered by the fact that this certain mission could be handled by those hand selected Night Guards. He was so sure Harion, alone, would have been more than a match for this Warp Talon. To find out that it had out maneuvered them so easily, made his standards for the Atramentar drop a bit. He began to ponder on such a matter, their Twilight was in severe danger of that Warp Talon, but he did not want to hurt Twilight's dream of a perfect honeymoon. Should he send more Night Guards to handle this situation? They could overwhelm the Warp Talon, lead it to an ambush where their numbers could defeat him… However, there was a risk to the other Twilight, since it is not really a common Night Lord attribute to hold back near civilians. Many would just consider her an unfortunate casualty fighting the Warp Talon.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when his Twilight placed a hoof on to his own. "Night… Go, and help them." She said, with a smile that actually disarmed him. "You are needed, and we both know you're the best option for her safety. I'll be fine, I'll just go see the play and entertain our guests until you get back." Her words actually confused the Night Guard, but said bat pony quickly shook it off and turned his attention towards Night Claw.

Night Claw looked at her for a moment, as if he was pondering about her telling him to go. "Alright… But I'll end his quickly as possible, and fly _straight_ back."

Twilight gave a nod, smiling at her champion and husband. "Good to hear, now! No more wasting time, get going. Her life is in danger!" She shooed him, both laughing at the playful antics of the princess, before Night Claw flew off with the other Night Guard… Twilight slowly looking back at the two trying to hide from her. " _Looks like I'll get to have private chat with those two._ " She thought, before heading towards the Manehatten Theater.

 **-Spear of Ren Var's Bridge-**

Night Reaper had been escorted by nearly a platoon of Stormtroopers and Imperial Battle Droids. When he arrived, the Night Lord spotted who it was that he had come to see, the cloaked figure observing the frozen world that his ship had been named after.

The figure's body had a muscular build to it, even as is black robes draped over his frame and on to the ground. He stood taller than your average mortal, adding to his natural intimidation factor. With his back turned, Night Reaper couldn't see his head due to the hood, but he could see the long hilt of a Sith's Saberstaff resting on his left hip… The figure's arms were crossed at the small of his back, almost like he was some grand commander of an entire fleet. "Tell me, stranger… What terrible calamity has caused Father to send one of his estrange sons to retrieve me? Or is it…" He slowly turned to face Night Reaper, revealing the skull faced Sith Mask he was wearing. "You seek our eldest brother, and not me? Wishing that I take you to where he is hidden, and no other could possible go without a guide?"

Night Reaper soon felt… Unnerved by this Sith. The red eyes of his glaring mask actually felt like it pierced through to his dark soul, freezing it more. He could feel some sort of aura coming off of him, one of rage and hate, but also one of tempered wisdom and humility. "A-Actually, I come for him _and_ you, b-brother." He answered, finding it strange that this being was actually related to him somehow… And, if he remembered correctly, this 'Darth Nextrion' was only the second strongest of all his brothers, the Astartes dreaded what the strongest could possibly be like.

Darth Nextrion began to laugh at his words, slowly stepping down from his command platform and approached the Astartes. The closer he got, Night Reaper slowly felt a sense of power coming off of him. "Really now? What has gotten into father, to need us _both_ to combat this threat, hm?" He asked, both hands still crossed at the small of his back. For some reason, Night Reaper could not answer him, the Sith's presence being unnerving to him. "Well? Speak, I do not have all day, and I rather not bother dear big brother for something that could be meaningless… He terrifies even I, especially when he is angry."

"F-Father has… Been struck, brother. Even now, he is bleeding out. Silver Star is in danger of the one who dealt the blow." Night Reaper answered, the entire bridge falling silent and looking at the Astartes, while the Sith's head lowered until his hood covered the skull faced mask.

Within seconds, the entire bridge had been thrown off of their feet, Night Reaper just barely holding his ground, as Darth Nextrion's aura exploded out of his body! Immediately, he turned around and pointed at the officer back on the command platform. "Admiral! Order all ships within the fleets, by my order, set course to system dubbed 'Dark Alpha', now! That is an order!" The Admiral just looked at the Sith, in pure terror, before he suddenly roared. " **Do it before I crush every bone in your entire body!** "

"YES, M'LORD!" The Admiral yelled, getting back on to his feet and looking to the bridge operators. "Navigation! Set course for Dark Alpha!" He, frantically, pressed a button on the command consol. "All crewmembers and surrounding ships of Fleet Crimson! Prepare for immediate hyperspace jump! I repeat, prepare for immediate hyperspace jump to the Dark Alpha System! Emergency action, by order of Darth Nextrion!"

By mentioning it being an order from their lord, it did not take very long before every ship within Fleet Crimson had come about, and positioned themselves in a hyperspace jump formation. The navigation officers began counting down, until they hit zero and every ship within the fleet suddenly entered hyperspace! In all honesty, Night Reaper was surprised at how fast the Imperials reacted, following his Sith Brother on to the Command Platform. "S-So, Darth Nextrion… What can you tell me about our eldest brother?" He asked, looking down at the Sith.

"In a single word? Terrifying." Darth Nextrion said, reaching up to remove his mask. "And that is something, coming from a pureblood." Once the mask was off, Night Reaper saw the crimson skin underneath, the red eyes staring up at him, along with the strange facial spines and armor. "For our father to call upon myself is drastic enough… But to call on him? Whoever it is, has crossed the metaphorical line and is destined for eternal damnation and torture…" Darth Nextrion looked towards the observation window, watching the streaks of blue, black, and white; of hyperspace wiz past the Imperial Star Destroyer. "And the place where he dwells? The sheer darkness from it, will send a chill deep into your bone, and forever scar your memory. I've only seen him angered, once, and never want to see such a sight again… It seems, I never get what I want."

That… Was not a very comforting thought for Night Reaper.

 **-Canterlot High-**

The members of Canterlot High's Elements of Harmony, and three Night Lord members, waited at the school statue. The girls all seemed a bit on edge, wondering if Xeron could actually help them save Twilight from this "Hound", but the Night Lords all seemed a bit on edge. Ever since Xeron became their Commander, he quickly asserted himself so and proved to be not the one to anger. With the Command Squad backing him, no Night Lord _dared_ to anger him, or usurp his command. Right now, this was practically signing death warrant for the three, having to interrupt said Commander's honeymoon.

They all jumped, as the portal to Equestria suddenly opened up! It expanded out and up, compensating for the arrival of a Night Lord from the other side. Slowly, Xeron's taloned foot stepped out, and the Night Raptor exited from the portal. His helmeted gaze scanned those in front of him, making him tilt his head. "Don't think I'll ever get used to portal travel." He admitted. Within seconds, the girls were all over the Night Raptor! Each one trying to tell him what had happened, how worried they were about Twilight, and asking if he truly could defeat this "Hound". Lifting both claws up, he tried to ease them. "Whoa, now! Calm down, calm down all of you!" Xeron then looked to the Terminator that he sent with the hunting party. "Brother Harion, report."

Harion gave a nod, placing the spiked powerfist over his chest. "Commander… As you already know, our foe is a Warp Talon from the Legion, a Rogue from what I can tell." Xeron gave a nod, allowing the Terminator to continue. "From our engagement with him, it was made clear that this 'Hound', as he calls himself, is a former Night Raptor of our Legion, as well. His superior agility and skill in close quarters combat, makes such a guess correct… Even with both myself and Brother Uzas attacking him, he managed to keep us both on the ropes before retreating with Twilight… Saying something about it being too dangerous for her."

That caused Xeron to raise an eyebrow. "He is… Protecting Twilight?" He asked, before the Night Raptor looked to Sunset Shimmer. "Got anything to comment on that? You were there when he first appeared."

Sunset Shimmer stopped to think on his question, before giving a nod. "Y-Yes, actually…" She looked up at the Night Raptor, who is giving her his full attention. "This 'Hound' mentioned keeping Twilight safe before, and that was when she had nearly been struck by a car. He kept talking strangely, but mentioned that he was not going to let anything harm her again." An idea suddenly struck her, before Sunset Shimmer looked up at Xeron. "You don't think…"

"That this 'Hound' is from another alternate reality? Would not surprise me in the least. I've already ran into a third Twilight, who was a sadistic psychopath." That caused the girls to go wide eyed, before clearing such a frightening image. "Now, we best go to where he is hiding her."

"We shall show you to where we last-?" Xeron suddenly shook his head, causing Harion to fall silent.

"I already know where this 'Hound' has taken Twilight." The group all raised an eyebrow, confused at how fast he figured it out. "Tell me, what are the two places where Twilight feels safe and comfortable? Where Hound can keep a close eye on her, without worry of someone ambushing him? Where she can pass the time, and be easily found by the Warp Talon?" He asked them, the group all thinking of different answers, certain ones in particular believing said intellectual felt the same way they did. Xeron held up two claws. "A school and a library. Tell me, where might there be both options, in a single place?" They all went wide eyed, the answer instantly coming to them, as Xeron pointed towards _Canterlot High_.

 **-Manehatten Theater-**

Twilight looked up at the monumental constructed Equestrian Building, designed after the Romane times for the exterior. It didn't take her very long after Night Claw had left, before she arrived at the famous building. A smile slowly appeared on her muzzle, the mare wishing that Night Claw could join her for this but knew he had something really important to do. After all, with her help, he had become a Hero and such things were expected from him… Something she learned about herself, and wished that she could go with him, but knew she'd only get in the way with that 'Hound' character on the loose. Her current duty, was to enjoy herself and give their little followers some form of entertainment until said stallion could return.

Speaking of the stalkers, the princess noticed the two were around the corner, the both wearing rather obvious stalker coats, the filly riding on top of her strange guard dog. She gained a sly smirk, her eyes playfully narrowing. " _I think it is about time, I let them know they've been discovered._ "

Her horn suddenly started to glow with magic, and before the three actually knew I, they were lifted off of the ground and levitated straight towards Twilight! The mare and guard dog started to flail about, while the filly merely giggled at how "fun" being levitated was. They came to a halt, and the princess unceremoniously dropped the mare and guard dog in front of her, the two gaining a dazed look, while she lightly sat the filly down on to her back, smiling at how happy she was.

"Now then, I think I have made it obvious Night Claw and I have known about you watching us." Twilight said, still watching the filly on her back, before looking at the navy blue earth pony mare. "Though, I must ask, why are the two of you following us?"

Magic Shield rubbed her head, wondering why the Princess of Friendship decided to drop her and Fluffy on their heads. "Um… We are big fans?" She answered, giving an innocent smile.

Twilight gave a deadpanned look, making the mare feel nervous. "Nice try, but no dice. Prince Night Haunter had been following you, ever since the After Party… We know something is chasing you, and plan on going to Xeron when it arrived." Twilight corrected, wanting to give the mare a chance to tell the truth. "However, he couldn't figure out _what_ threat that was, so you're going to tell me."

Magic Shield looked from side to side, not liking the fact they had been caught, before giving a sigh. "I cannot tell you much, only that even you maaaay be in some danger. Both Silver Star and I came here, to keep her safe." She pointed to the filly, Twilight raising an eyebrow while wondering who would harm such a sweet little thing, before said mare pointed at the guard dog. "And this is Fluffy… Her, uh, guardian while she is away."

The hound made a loud, and thunderous, bark and scared the daylights out of Twilight! She had never heard so much oomph come from a canine before, and he was abnormally large for one too. "I-I see… Well, care to explain _who_ is after you, then? So that I may inform any Night Guard stationed in Equestria to be on the lookout?"

Magic Shield was preparing to answer, but another spoke up instead. "I believe, I can answer that question for you, Princess Sparkle." All three looked towards the voice, and saw an actual _human_ , dressed in black robes and wearing a mask, blatantly standing in the city streets. "I must thank you for helping me find those two… And it seems my little distraction, to keep your recently made husband away, is working." Darth Various stepped forward, while Twilight turned around and backed up to the mare.

"W-Who in Equestria is that!?" She asked, feeling a dark energy coming off of the human, everypony within the area moving away from the figure's sudden appearance.

"D-Darth Various!" Magic Shield shouted, before she took Silver Star off of Twilight's back, and put her on to Fluffy. Both mares stood between him and the filly. "That's who we're running from, a major bad guy if you will… It seems he's after Silver, but how he got past her father? I don't know-?"

"You mean the Black Knight?" Darth Various chuckled a bit, placing both hands at the small of his back. "You know how easily he can be distracted… All it took, was letting you go through the portal, grab his unsupervised sword, and then _ram it_ through his back!" The Sith cackled at his answer, Magic Shield and Silver Star's eyes going wide, their pupils shrinking.

"Y-You… K-Killed daddy?" Silver Star asked, as the Sith shook his head.

"No idea… I left him within that accursed Realm, bleeding out. Though, by now and if no one has found him yet? Weeeeeell." He grinned behind his metal mask, the dark aura growing. "I think you should consider yourself an orphan now, little one…Though, once I get my hands on you, that may change."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU BASTARD!" Magic Shield yelled, her light blue mane flaring up. It was one thing to be mean, but to actually say such a thing to a _filly_!? That crossed the line for the mare, and she was _not_ going to let this jackass touch her friend's daughter!

Darth Various grinned, drawing both of his lightsabers and activating them. Such a display actually scared nearby ponies, who all went into the buildings. "That can be arranged, bitch." With that, he leapt, at high speeds, towards the group! But, before he reached them, the Sith rammed square into a lavender barrier, that suddenly appeared and created a protective dome around the four. "S-Should… Have seen that coming…" Darth Various slowly slid off of the barrier, Magic Shield noticing a _very_ angry Twilight.

"Miss."

"Magic Shield."

"Ms. Shield… Whoever this is, has just crossed the line for me. Anything you can tell me about him?" Twilight asked, her narrowed eyes glancing at the mare, before going back to the Sith. She watched as he kept trying to slice through her barrier, but failed to do so.

"We faced off with him before, BK, myself, Silver, Fluffy, and many others… We thought we kicked his tail, but apparently we were wrong. I mean." She motioned to the black robed Sith, not a single mark on his body. "We didn't even tickle him, it seems."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, before looking back at 'Fluffy'. "What about the guard dog? Isn't he supposed to be her guardian?"

Magic Shield shook her head. "Even if Fluffy does transform, he'll be near useless right now, since there are a lot of ponies in the area… Those buildings they are hiding in, means absolutely nothing to what he uses to attack with."

"Then our only option, is to get Silver Star out of here… What are our odds at out running him?" Twilight's gaze went back to the, still attacking Darth Various.

"Nothing short of a speeder of some kind-…" An idea struck the mare, before looking back at the shocked Silver Star. In seconds, Magic Shield was at her side, gently nudging the filly. "Silver, sweetie, I need you to listen to me… We are going to need your help here, and now. I need you to do what your daddy taught you, when something scary appears."

"B-B-But… D-Daddy is gone. H-He killed daddy." The filly kept repeating, her eyes wide and filled with sheer terror. "Daddy is g-gone…"

"Sweetie, listen to me. He couldn't have killed your daddy, he is too strong, even for him." Magic Shield try to calm her down, knowing the shock is overriding the filly's mind. "Remember? Your daddy is the strongest."

"But there is only one way to get here… And Daddy was guarding that way." Silver Star said, eyes still wide with shock while Fluffy looked back at his little rider, a look of concern on the hound's muzzle. "He had to beat Daddy to get here… And here he is…"

Magic Shield wasn't getting through to her; the shock had been too much for the filly. In all honesty, the mare didn't know if the Black Knight was ok right now, she is just trying to get the filly to calm down… There was one thing that may help, and that was what the Black Knight told her before they left. Though, could she say something so early? The condition said filly was in, won't end well for her health, and she kept repeating the same thing over and over, about her father being killed by the Sith. She had to make a decision, and she had to make it _now_.

"Galaxia!"

The name instantly snapped something within Silver Star's mind, her eyes glowing for a mere second, before they returned to their normal size and color. Within seconds, iy suddenly felt like a damn had burst, almost like a key finally unlocking some sort of seal in her. Some kind of strange magic started to fill up within her small body, it felt very familiar to the filly, yet she couldn't remember from where she's felt it before. Her horn started to glow with a strange silver color, a white outline to it, before she looked at the mare next to her. "M-Ms. Shield… W-What did you just call me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No time to explain, Silvy… We need to get out of here, and now. The Princess won't be able to hold that bad man off for much longer." Silver Star looked towards the Sith, noticing how Twilight started to flinch, in pain, with each strike against her barrier, then back at Magic Shield. "We need you to summon something fast, something that'll get us out of here in no time, and to her castle. Understand?"

Silver Star nodded, thinking about what she could do, but nothing came to mind. "I-I don't know, Ms. Shield… I don't have the same magic as daddy." She admitted, looking back at the mare.

"That's ok, sweetheart… Just think of your daddy's models. Imagine one of the faster ones being here, to pick us up and take us home. That is all you have to do." She coached, the filly trying her best to remember the iron clad models, before three certain ones appeared within her memory.

Just as the barrier shattered, sending Twilight to the three behind her, Silver Star's eyes went wide and she leapt up into the air, throwing her right forehoof up, wings wide. "Que T.N.T!"

Her outburst caused Darth Various to stop, as music started to play…. The song "T.N.T" by AC/DC? "I-Is that the best you can do?" He laughed, nearly losing the grip on his lightsabers by how hilarious he found this moment. "A simple song, by some outdated band? You have got to be-?"

The music started to get louder, and so did the roar of some machine… Darth Various looked to where it was coming from, and saw a large cloud of dust, with three shadowy figures inside of it. They were big, and the roar sounded a lot like… Motorcycles?

"What in the-?" Before he could finish the sentence, the "motorcycles" whizzed past him, causing the Sith to spin violently out of control! When he came to a sudden halt, stopping his spinning head, Darth Various quickly noticed that his three victims were missing! "HOW!?"

 **-Not Far Off-**

Silver Star had her eyes closed tightly, shortly after a large, metal, hand had grabbed on to her. When the words "Because I'm T.N.T" sounded, she opened them up, and looked up at the iron clad Astartes she was holding on to, riding on a Chaos Bike! He pulled out a pink child biker's helmet, and placed it on to her head, before going back to controlling his battle bike. She looked at the other two bikers behind hers, noticing that Twilight was riding with one, while Magic Shield and Fluffy were on the back of another. Silver Star's jaw dropped, before she looked down at what is currently mag-locked to her biker's hip, seeing the hazard stripped chainsword, then up to his horned helmet with a T-Visor.

Her slacked jaw soon turned into an excited, beaming, smile. "HON!" She screamed, holding on to the Biker Astarte's armored back.

"In the ceramite, righteous little sister!" The Chaos Biker Sergeant yelled, laughing while popping a wheelie on his Chaos Bike. "Lightning Hon comin' in for a dynamite rescue!"

Silver Star nuzzled into the Biker Brother that Black Knight created for when she wanted to have a high speed play day! The Iron Warrior Chaos Biker actually doing all kinds of tricks on his bike and making her go into a near excited state. "Huh… Didn't know BK made Iron Warriors Chaos Biker OCs…." Magic Shield muttered, holding on to her Biker for dear life.

"Y-You know these guys!?" Twilight asked, doing her best to keep a grip on her own Biker, nearly failing a couple of times before said Biker grabbed her and sat the princess in his lap, making staying on much easier.

"Y-Yeah! They are… Um… Iron Warrior Bikers, like the Night Lords but think siege masters, instead of terror tactics." Magic Shield answered, feeling the wind practically ruin her mane. " _At least we're getting away from-… Oh crap!_ " When she looked back, the mare instantly saw Darth Various gaining on them. "Um, Hon-."

"Lightning Hon!"

"Yeah, Lightning Hon? We got a serious problem back here!" The Biker Sergeant tilted his head, slightly looking back. "Bad Guy, at six o'clock!"

"Man… This buzzkill is seriously bumming me out of my hero vibe here…" Hon said, noticing said Sith right behind him, and then looked down at Silver Star. "Hey, Righteous Sister, wanna do the trick shot?" He asked, the filly smirking before nodding. "Awesome!" He grabbed hold of her, and placed the filly on to his lap. "Ready?"  
"Ready!" Silver Star announced, placing on the goggles from her helmet, and grabbed on to the handle bars with her hooves.

"Here we go!" Without warning, the bike roared and leapt off of the ground, the treads landing on to the side of a building, tearing its stone wall to pieces. Not long after, the bike was launched into the air and spun to where the twin linked bolters were aiming _right at_ Darth Various.

The Sith stopped his persuit, seeing the sudden turn of events. "Ah crap…." Were his only words.

The twin linked bolters roared to life, sending a hellstorm of bolter rounds right at the Sith, who barely had enough time to try and defend himself against it. " **RIIIIIIIIIGHTEOUSSSSSSSSSS!** " The two on the bike yelled together, as the twin linked bolter flashes caused Silver Star's goggles to light up, an _eat shit_ grin on the filly's muzzle.

Darth Various kept trying to deflect against the hellstorm of bolter rounds, but failed against one volley and ended up being sent flying back towards a building, then fell right into a dumpster that closed shortly after.

The Bike landed on to the ground, burning a doughnut into the pavement, before it quickly caught up with the other two Chaos Bikers. Silver Star was cheering nonstop, as the Biker Sergeant kept up his bellowing laugh. "Righteous! Righteous! Righteous! Righteous!" All four, the three bikers and filly, chanted while they gunned it down the city streets… Heading straight for Ponyville… A _really_ confusedTwilight, a facehoofing Magic Shield, and a panting Fluffy; with them.

 **-Canterlot High Library-**

Hound continued to squad near Twilight, even as the teen continued to read a book she was using to calm her nerves. She had already read it twenty times before today, but the book about her favorite Scientist, Starswirl the Bearded, somehow relaxed the overly stressing teen. So far, she has read it five times, in such an attempt, the Warp Talon hovering over her shoulder not helping one bit.

"Twilight… Alright? Hound can tell Twilight is stressing." He asked, tilting his helmet.

Twilight didn't want to anger her psychopathic companion, trying to think of a response that wouldn't do so. "W-Well, H-Hound…" She started, shakenly placing her book on to the library table. "I g-guess you can say, I d-don't do well when I'm kidnapped-?"

"Hound hasn't kidnapped Twilight; Hound is protecting Twilight. Keep her safe from danger, yeeees." Hound said, moving to where he is now at her side, picking the book up with his crimson claws. "Twilight should read more, yes. Help Twilight feel better, Hound keep watch. Read long as Twilight wants, Hound make sure none bother."

"Hound… You're keeping me from my friends and family… Those Night Lords were called here, to rescue me." She looked up at the Warp Talon, she can somehow sense the confused look coming from behind his helmet. "F-From you."

"No, they were Sombra's tricks. Yes, Hound protects Twilight." Hound replied, shaking his head. "Twilight is tricked, doesn't know the-?"

"She's right, 'Hound'." A familiar voice, to Twilight, called out, causing both to look towards the library doors… Seeing none other than Xeron standing there, his claws ready for a fight. "Now, hand her over… Before you harm her."

"HOUND WOULD NEVER HARM TWILIGHT!" The Warp Talon roared, instantly going to a combat stance, his helmeted eyes glaring at the opposing Night Lord. "Hound knows you, yes. One of Sombra's tricks. Trying to trick Hound, yes. Trying to get Hound to lower Hound's guard, so Sombra could harm Twilight again!"

Xeron slowly widened his stance, seeing the aggressiveness increasing from said Warp Talon. "Hound, think about this… The Warp is burning you from within, slowly degrading your mental state. Before long, you'll be nothing more than a savage animal." He stated, the Warp Talon slowly to relax. "It will not be long, before you do not recognize anyone, not even Twilight… It will not be long, before you actually try to _kill_ her. Brother, you're not well." Xeron knew a kindred spirit, when he saw one, and felt the same about protecting Twilight so zealously. Trying to avoid any potential threat to Twilight, the Night Raptor decided that an attempt at reason would be his best course of action.

The Warp Talon looked back at Twilight, his entire body starting to shake… Reasoning did not work. "Harm… Twilight. NEVER!" Out of nowhere, the Warp Talon lunged towards Xeron, the two agile warriors instantly locking their claws together. " _You_ want to harm Twilight; Hound will not let that happen! HOUND KILL YOU!"

The two started to fight in a battle of grappling, their claws trying to rip into the other's armor! Twilight quickly backed away from the two demi-gods, battling it out within the library and ramming the other into a bookshelf. Everytime one landed a blow against the other, the teen flinched at their pain filled grunt, before the battle continued and soon took flight! Their jump packs sending each fighter into the air, trying to gain the upper hand on the other. At one point, Xeron actually scored a blow to Hound's stomach, his claws ripping into the Warp Talon's flesh and bone, sickening cracks nearly making Twilight puke.

The Warp Talon howled in pain, before he slammed his claw into Xeron's helmeted head, sending the Night Raptor rocketing back down to the ground. Hound didn't hesitate, and shot back down to the ground, in an attempt to comet slam his opponent with all four claws and talons! However, Xeron quickly recovered, and used his jump pack to send him away from the crash site, and then send him soaring back to the Warp Talon, tackling Hound square into his stomach! The combined thrust of their jump packs actually sent the two Night Lords through the wall, and out in front of the High School Campus, not paying any attention where they were going!

The two were clawing, punching, and headbutting; each other mid-flight, trying to fatally harm their opponent. When they closed in on the statue, and portal to Equestria, Xeron's claws sailed up towards Hound's helmet… Their tips digging into the breather, slowly ripping its mag-locked seals clean from the neck guard. He only had a second to see his opponent's face, before the helmet and two Night Lords went through the portal… His own helmeted eyes going wide what had been hidden by the twisted helmet.

 **-Friendship Castle, Equestria-**

Those within the portal's chambers had to scatter, as the two Night Lords sailed through the portal! One went flying into the wall, causing a large dent within the crystal wall, while the other managed to land and come to a sliding halt. Xeron breathed heavily, before ripping his helmet off and throwing to the side, his eyes filled with pure anger and sheer shock. "What… In the Night Haunter's name… **IS GOING ON!?** " He roared, causing the Night Guard and Elements to flinch at how powerful his tone was, before seeing the Warp Talon slowly stand up… Gasping at the helmetless foe.

The long hair and the pale skin was a key factor for any Night Lord within the VIII Legion, Hound's bestial fangs being the only thing different from the others. But, what surprised all the others, was the fact he looked _extremely_ familiar to them. Despite the puling veins under his skin, the burn scars coming from his neck, the cut open sides of his lips… Hound looked like a feral, and scared, version of _Xeron_!

"How is this even possible!? Tell me! Tell me now, damnit! You're the second look-a-like I have ran into!" Xeron demanded, glaring at Hound, the feral Night Lord snarling at his foe.

"Hound knows you're a fake, yes… Sombra make copy of Hound, make him look normal again. But Hound isn't going to be fooled!" The Warp Talon's jump pack suddenly roared to life, the two locking claws again. "Hound not going to lose Twilight again! Hound lost Twilight once, Hound never going to again!" The Warp Talon actually tried _snapping_ his abnormally large fangs down on to Xeron, but the Night Raptor jerked his head back each time he attempted to. Neither of the combatants noticing a new group arriving, and seeing the twins brawling within the chamber.

"Calm down! I'm not a fake, you have to realize-!"

"HOUND WILL NOT LISTEN TO FAKE!" The Warp Talon suddenly headbutted Xeron square into the head, causing the Night Raptor to fall backwards. This caused him to land with the Warp Talon right on top of him, said corrupted Raptor bringing his claws back. "DIE!" He bellowed, bringing the crimson claws down towards Xeron.

"STOP!"

A familiar voice, sweet voice, to the Warp Talon caused Hound to halt, just as the claw's tip were at the bridge of Xeron's nose. His helmetless gaze was slowly pulled to the left, eyeing the mare at the door way. Her familiar lavender coat, those lavender wins and horn. Her dark purple mane and tail, with a pink streak going through it. Her violet eyes locked on to the Warp Talon, asking for him to stop. "Please… Stop." Twilight pleaded.

Hound removed himself from Xeron and, on all fours, walked towards Twilight, stopping just in front of her. When the Night Guards, who had transformed into their Night Lords forms shortly after the battling twins arrived, went to stop him… Twilight threw her wings to, causing them to halt, and back away. The Warp Talon reached his claws to Twilight's cheeks, both shaking like a leaf on a tree during some sort of storm, and gently pressed them against her flesh. He let out a gasp, realizing that she was real, eyes going wide. "T-Twilight is real? Real, yes, Hound can touch Twilight… Not some trick, no." His pattern of talking had gone hay-wired, almost like seeing Twilight so had caused his mind to nearly break completely. "But… Twilight d-died, Hound saw Sombra kill her."

Twilight opened her wings up, allowing her to float up to the Warp Talon's exposed face, Hound moving his claws to where she could rest on to them. "I'm real, Hound… Did you become so, because of what Sombra did?"

Hound gave a nod. "Y-Yes… Sombra kill Twilight, Hound couldn't save Twilight. Anger took Hound's mind; the Warp overtook Hound's body. Hound slaughtered Sombra, cried long for Twilight. Now Hound's body burns for failing, Hound hurts even now… But Twilight is here, Hound can bare." He leaned forward, and actually nuzzled against Twilight's cheek. "Hound feel like Shadow Blitz again, like when before he became Hound, yes. Feel like one that Twilight named."

Twilight wrapped her hooves around the mutated Xeron, slowly nodding at his words and allowing him his time. "You're in pain?" She asked him.

"Y-Yes… Warp burns Hound from the inside out." He answered, embracing the princess even more. "But Hound no are anymore, because Twilight is here with Hound again."

Twilight looked towards Xeron, who shook his head to her… With pain in her eyes, she gave a nod. "Hou-… Shadow Blitz?" Her response was a simple nod from the Warp Talon. "I-I… Can make the pain stop, but it will hurt a lot by doing so. Do you trust me?"

The Warp Talon had tears in his eyes, happy to hear her call him that name, truly believing that he would never see Twilight like this ever again. Never see _his_ Twilight ever again. "Yes, Hound always trust Twilight. Hound will take any pain for Twilight, Hound burns for Twilight."

Her horn lit up with a magical aura, one of the Night Lords noticing his gladius being unsheathed by the same magic, and float over to the pair. Twilight leaned back, which caused the Warp Talon to do so as well. "Get ready, Shadow Blitz…" He gave a nod, the mare having said gladius positioned under the exposed point of Hound's breastplate. Without warning, she had him come back in for another hug, the Warp Talon returning her embrace, before Twilight shoved the gladius up into his chest! The jagged blade ripping through the underlying suit and straight into both hearts.

Letting out a gasp, Hound felt the blade bite into his flesh and tear through the two vital organs pumping his lifeblood. Slowly, his eyes started to get heavy, a smile finding itself on his lips. "T-Twilight… Hound d-doesn't feel the b-burning anymore." He whispered, the mare nodding to him, as his blood poured on to the gladius and the floor below them. "T-Though, H-Hound i-is… G-Getting sleepy. Can H-Hound rest, now?"

Once again, Twilight gave a nod, feeling the tears in her own eyes. She's actually having to kill someone, someone that looks exactly like her beloved Xeron. An Xeron that became damned after losing his precious Twilight. "O-Of course, Shadow Blitz…." The Warp Talon started to fall back, releasing Twilight as he laid on to the floor. The mare moved to his side, placing a hoof on to Hound's shoulder plate, smiling while the tears fell from her eyes. "You can rest much as you like."

"T-Thank you… Twi-Twilight." With that, Hound's eyes closed, his blood leaking on to the floor, while Twilight remained where she was.

"I… Understand how hard that could have been for you." Xeron said, walking up next to the mare. "Twilight, if-?"  
"It had to be done, Xeron… You said it yourself, he was slowly degrading, and he actually admitted to being in pain." Twilight wiped her muzzle, before looking up at the Night Raptor. "Besides, we have an even bigger problem to deal with." That raised Xeron to raise an eyebrow, before Twilight pointed towards the three Iron Warriors, guard dog, navy blue mare, and waving filly sitting on the Iron Warrior Sergeant's horned helmet. "A threat to all of Equestria has appeared."

"This should be good." Xeron sighed, facing the six.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter Forty-Three**_

" **RRRAAAAAGHHH!** " Xeron slammed his clawed fist on to the table, the claws tearing at the map laid before him. The Night Lord breathed heavily, his rage spiking after what Twilight told him happen in Manehatten, while the hero was away. "The Night Guards stationed in Manehatten have turned that city upside down searching for that bastard, and yet." He swiped the maps and figures off of the table, in his blind rage. "There is no trace of him _**ANYWHERE!**_ "

Malachiorn placed his powerfist on to Xeron's shoulder, actually holding the raging Night Raptor in place. "Calm _down_ , boy. We will find him soon, because he will come to us." The venerated Captain said, as Xeron looked towards him with a raised brow. "After all, we have what he wants. The filly seems to be important, the fact she somehow called forth three Iron Warriors Bikers, loyal only to her, is proof enough of this."

"You may be willing to risk him coming here, but I am _not_!" Xeron slammed his fist on to the table again, staring at its center while his mind continued to rage. "If he comes here, then Twilight _and_ Scootaloo will be put in danger. I cannot, and will not, risk such a thing."

Jago pondered over the situation, chainspear leaned into the crook of his shoulder guard while tapping a finger against his chin. "Hmm… There has to be some way for us to lure him into a trap, or facing off with us while keeping the others safe." The Atramentar Captain grabbed his spear, walking over to the table and joined his council of brothers. "Father, do you have an idea?" He simply asked, looking towards the Primarch, who stayed near the room's entry way.

Konrad Curze simply shook his head, giving a light sigh. "I do not, my son. If we had the ability to gain information about our foe, then I may be able to devise a way for us counter him…" The Primarch leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the room's ceiling. "But our… _Guests_ are either less forth coming about him, or do not know this 'Darth Various' enough to give us reliable information."

"Then what _can_ we do?" Talos asked, the other Captains all having ponderous looks.

"Oh, I know! I know!" A voice chirped, causing the Captains and Primarch to look at the filly riding on her hound. "Can I answer? Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Silver Star bounced up and down on Fluffy's back, the hound having a passive look on his muzzle.

The Captains looked at one another, before they looked at the Primarch, Konrad Curze simply shrugging his shoulders in a "can't hurt" fashion. Xeron gave a nod, placing both claws on to the table. "Sure, little one, what do you purpose we do?" He asked, smiling at the filly.

Without warning, Silver Star floated over to the table, her wings buzzing while in air, and sat down at its center. "We could go to the Twin Peak Mountains! Daddy said it would be safe there for everypony in Equestria! Plus, he said there is a Mr. CA that can help protect everypony! He is super strong, according to Daddy, and kick any bad guys butt!" She chirped, the Captains looking at one another, before the filly gained a confused look. "But… Daddy also said that Mr. CA has to be woken up from his nap. Apparently, he is a very sleepy person."

The Captains just looked at the filly, before Vandred spoke up. "Well, it cannot hurt to try? I mean, does anyone else have any brighter ideas?"

Mercutian sighed, thinking for a moment. "It'll be hard to transport every citizen in Equestria to these Twin Peaked Mountains… Any idea where it might be?" The Havoc asked, as Malachiorn retrieved the map, and rolled it over the table.

Every Captain looked at the map of Equestria, searching for this "Twin Peaked Mountains", before Silver Star tapped the exact location… North of Canterlot. "There! Daddy said there is a cavern entrance leading inside! Deep within the Cavern, is where he said we would find Mr. CA!"

They all looked where the location had been pointed at, the Captains tilting their heads. "Huh… It is an easily defended position, if it truly is where she says… I mean." Malachiorn traced his finger around the point where Silver Star said the cavern entrance was, in a half circle. "We could place defensive positioning all along the perimeter of the entrance, making Darth Various have to come through all of us, before actually gaining entrance."

Jago raised an eyebrow, looking to the venerated Captain. "Are you expecting him to bring an army, brother?"

Malachiorn nodded at his question. "He's been exposed, we now know about him and is probably predicting that we are planning for him to attack." The Terminator pulled his hand back, looking at the other Night Lords within the room. "If he is smart, he'll try to bring a force to penetrate our defenses. Especailly if he sees us moving out to the location the youngling has pointed out to us."

"What is to say he isn't planning on ambushing us while we are moving out?" Talos asked, pointing out a major flaw in the plan.

This time, it was Xeron's turn to speak up. "Because, it would be suicide to attack Night Lords using ambush tactics." He answered, the other Captains looking at him, with surprise. "I think it is time, we reveal who we are to Equestria, no more hiding… Do you agree, Father?"

The Primarch remained silent, all eyes on him, it looked like the Lord and Gene-Father of the Astartes was truly pondering his question. "Under normal circumstances, I would not agree with this plan." He finally spoke up, the Captains straightening their posture as he spoke. "But these are not normal circumstances. We shall go to Equestria's defense… In Midnight Clad."

" **Ave Dominus Nox!** " They all yelled, throwing their fists into the air as a salute to their Lord.

 **-Canterlot, the Next Day-**

Every Battalion of Night Guards had been assembled outside of Canterlot Castle, each unit within standing at attention and presenting their weapons. Many of Canterlot's citizens, news crews from all over Equestria, and those who were nearby; had arrived to watch what it was Princess Twilight Sparkle had to say to their Kingdom… The fact that her forces had been assembled amass scared them all, and many wondered if this had to do with the Human that appeared in Manehatten, and the three armored giants that rescued her, another mare, and an alicorn filly. Now, they just waited for her to appear on the castle balcony, with her husband and Command Squad.

Though, the Princess was honestly nervous about going through with all this. "A-Are you sure about this, Night?" She asked, looking up at the Terror Guard next to her, who simply smiled back and nuzzled the mare.

"Of course, Twilight… I would not gather all, if I was not sure. Father even agreed, this was the best option for us." He answered, looking back at all those gathered behind them… The Command Squad, Twilight's best friends, the other three Princesses with Shining Armor holding Flurry Heart, Silver Star with Magic Shield, her hound, and the three Iron Warrior Bikers, and for some reason Twilight had Zecora come. Night Haunter stood off to the side, with Scootaloo riding on the alicorn stallion's back, the prince seemingly uninterested in the whole affair. His gaze returned to the princess. "Now, we await your address, in which we'll take over from there."

Twilight gave a nod, before walking out on to the balcony, with Night Claw next to her and the others behind her. The crowds all cheered, seeing the youngest Equestrian Princess appear, while the Battalions of Night Guard all stood at attention and presented their weapons to her with a thunderous "Hail!" and knelt down. "G-Greetings, Everypony! I am sorry for the sudden address to Equestria, but a threat has appeared within our peaceful Kingdom once again, a threat that not even I am sure we could possibly defeat as we are." The crowds of citizens and news crews looked at one another, gaining worried looks about them, before returning their attention to the princess. "I know about the rumors about some strange Human appearing in Manehatten, who attacked me and two others… Then, shortly after, three giants appeared to rescue us. This address does have to do with that, it is a royal decree for the activation of a failsafe I feared to use… An activation, in which my Guard Council have all agreed should be done."

That confused the groups of ponies, all wondering what Twilight could have meant by all that. However, the Night Guards already figured it out, their glowing red eyes staring up at their Princess and Matron… Fanged grins appearing within their helmets, they are finally getting to do this openly.

"I have been keeping a secret from everypony, one that the other Princesses and Elements have known about since they arrived… My personal Guard Force are _not_ the ponies you think they are, in fact? They aren't ponies at all." That confused the crowds, the Night Guard instantly standing up and presenting themselves even more, Twilight's Command Squad appearing near the railing and around her. The mare's eyes suddenly gained a serious look, as she looked down at the battalions of powerful defenders, the Night Guard Captains all looking towards her. "My Night Guard! Shed your false skin, and show all of Equestria the warriors that protect them! Show them what the necessary blade looks like, show them who you are! **Appear in Midnight Clad!** "

" **Our Claws Forever Red!** " Every Night Guard roared, even the Command Squad, as they were engulfed within bright lights. The citizens and news crews all had to shield their eyes, trying to hold their ground as the powerful magic had been released! When it died down, and they managed to look, every single ponies gasped at what had now appeared within the Night Guard's place… Battalion upon Battalion of giant, armored, warriors with lightning bolt markings and icons of death drawn across their armor. Their left shoulder guards bearing marks of a white skull and red wings, each wielding a might weapon of some kind. " **We are the VIII Astartes Legion! We are the** _ **Night Lords**_ **!** "

The ponies all looked up to the princess, hoping that her personal guard were prepared to fight these evil looking warriors, but became shocked and awed at the fact she is now being guarded by _six_ of these warriors, all but the Havoc having decorated armor…. But, what shocked them even more, was the one standing in Night Claw's place. The Night Raptor now holding Princess Twilight up in his claws, allowing her to lean against his armored chest, the razor sharp claws acting like her shield. "My little ponies, I present you the Guardians of Equestria, the Masters of Fear… The Night Lords!"

" **Ave Dominus Nox!** " They all yelled, saluting Twilight as if they were sworn and loyal to only her, instantly placing their weapons to the side and kneeling before her. " **By the Night Haunter's decree, we are at your command and disposal, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Unleash us upon your foes, and we shall show no mercy!** "

Twilight nodded, as the Equestrian Citizens remained dumbstrucked at the beings before them, a smile finding its way on to her muzzle. "Night Lords! You are my hand, my wrath, my hand! All Equestria, and neighboring Kingdoms, shall know that you protect us within Midnight Clad! But…" Their helmeted eyes went up to the princess, being held up by their acting High Commander. "This threat is far more dangerous than I could ever believe, from what I understand… Your Commanders, your Lord, and the Princesses of Equestria; have all come to the conclusion that we must evacuate everypony in Equestria, and escort them to a safe location! I ask that you go now, and find everypony you can and bring them to the Twin Peak Mountains! Please… This is my first Command to you, not as Night Guards but as Night Lords!" Her eyes suddenly flared with white magic, her horn glowing with alicorn magic and her next response being in the Royal Canterlot Voice. " **Go now, in Midnight Clad!** "

" **Ave Dominus Nox!** " They all called, before standing up and following their orders. The Raptors took to the skies and flying towards where they needed to go, the others marching out of the city in battle formations. The citizens assembled were soon herded by Atramentar remaining behind to protect the Princesses and their Lord, ponies not wanting to anger these hulking behemoths and feeling like they should trust their princess… After all, awakening such beings would mean she is desperate, and the threat is _very_ real. Xeron slowly lowered Twilight to the ground, before he and the Command Squad returned to their Night Guard Forms. "Well said, Twilight… Heh, felt quite inspired."

Twilight let out a held breath, nodding. "I cannot tell you how worried I was with that… I talked a good game, and seemed confident, but in truth? I was terrified."

"And I'm guessing having us nearby didn't help at all?" Jago said, cackling a bit, as they entered the castle again. "After all, we have that terrifying feel to us."

"I was more afraid of what the citizens would have done… What if they didn't react like we believe they would?" Twilight admitted, before Night Claw draped his large wing over her, in a comforting manner. "Thank you, Night Claw."

"Anything for you, Twilight." He said, smiling at her. "And calm down, you did very well… Our brothers will also seek out everypony out there, and take them to the Twin Peak Mountains. Though, some may end up being forcibly rounded up and taken, due to how we look and they running in fear." The Terror Guard, and Commanders, began chuckling a such a thought.

Though, Twilight was more stuck on Night Claw's first comment. " _Anything_ , huh?" She asked, Night Claw and the Night Guards suddenly looking at her and the look she was giving.

"A-Anyone else… Noticing the hunter's look in her eyes?" Night Claw asked, the other Night Guards giving a rapid nod. Without warning, his entire body became in cased with a lavender aura… Actually _lifting_ Night Claw off of the ground! "WHOA! Hey, what's going on here, Twilight!?"

"Our honeymoon got interrupted, and this may be the last chance I have to do this… I've waited long enough." She answered, trotting off towards her room within the castle, closing the door right behind them.

"You could have just ask-HEY! What are you going to do with that!?" The Night Guard Commanders all heard their brother yelled, eyes wide. "WHOA, WAIT! Is that one of Zecora's potions!? What are going to do with-GULP!" A Sound Proofing Spell suddenly appeared around the door, as the Commanders all went slack jawed.

"She's vicious, are we sure she isn't truly one of us?" Soul Hunter said.

"We best pray for our brother… I have the strangest feeling; he may actually die from this." War Sage said, lowering his head a bit.

"Such a savage method..." Diamond Arrow noted, face burning.

"…. Seriously not looking forward to seeing what Pinkie is going to be like, when this happen with her." Void Dancer admitted.

"Are you kidding? I think me and Dashie will have a blast, trying to see who is the dominate one between us." Sky Spear's eyes narrowed, giving a fanged grin, the other Commanders giving him a confused look.

However, Night Haunter slowly walked up behind the group of stallions, and placed Scootaloo on to Sky Spear's back, earning a raised brow from all of his sons. "Um… Father, where are you going?" Soul Hunter asked, noticing the alicorn stallion's wings were strangely flaring out a bit, but he was obviously resisting them being going into a full display.

"The Princess' spell is powerful, not even you can hear what is going on in there, but…" He started, Scootaloo hugging on to her Uncle Sky Spear's back. "Her spell isn't strong enough to best a Primarch's hearing, and I have a need to meet with my Luna in private, for a couple of hours." With that, he left… Dumbstrucking his sons.

 **-Twin Peak Mountains-**

It took a couple of days, but the Night Lords managed to actually get every citizen within Equestria assembled and herded into the caverns within the Twin Peak Mountains. Half of their forces were escorting the citizens into the cave, a few moving ahead to scout the terrain further in, while the other half were building defensive positions in front of the cavern's entrance… More keen eyed Night Lords perched on the mountain side, keeping an eagle eye over the area. The Elements and Command Squad were following Magic Shield, the Iron Warriors, 'Fluffy, and Silver Star, the filly bouncing at their point. They all would have admitted, it felt strange following a small filly deep into such uncharted terrain, and none of them knew exactly where it is she was leading them.

"How much longer, little one?" Xeron asked, the Night Lords all having their search lights turned on to help the others see in the darkened cavern.

"Um… Hmmm…" The filly had her guardian stop, Fluffy holding his large head up for her to see. "I-I think it isn't much further ahead."

"You think?" Jago asked, looking down at the filly.

She looked back at the First Captain, narrowing her eyes in a serious-adorable manner. "Hey, daddy didn't really give me _exact_ directions to Mr. CA… Only that he was deep inside this Cavern." She looked back forward, titling her head. "Something about… We'll know when we see him." Silver Star tapped Fluffy's head, the guard dog moving forward again and continuing deeper into the cavern.

"I am just wondering how exactly this 'Mr. CA' could protect us against this 'Darth Various'… According to Ms. Shield here." Mercutian motioned to Magic Shield, the navy blue mare nodding to him with a smile. "He is really strong, able to withstand an all-out assault on his person."

Jago cave a slight chuckle. "Probably some over exaggeration on the filly's part." He noted, as Silver Star gave a slight glare to him. "I mean, if an entire Legion of Night Lords cannot hold him off, how can this Mr. CA be able to-By the Night Haunter's claws…" They all stopped, as the Night Lords' search lights stopped on what it was in front of them.

Breaking through the rock, making it seem like the very mountain had formed around it, they all saw the tell-tale sign of one thing _every_ army feared to face off with. Its knightly helmet suspended over a single piece of rock expanding towards its face, almost like the ledge had been formed to act as a pedestal to the being in front of it. The Cavern opened up more, and more, allowing the group to look down to the never ending abyss below, and the body going deeper into the rock. They could see the being's arms digging into the rock, making the assumption that the Twin Peaked Mountains had formed around this ancient warmachine's body had been correct… But, they did not focus on that, the fact that something like _this_ had been dormant in Equestria, gone unknown to all those that lived here, completely dumbfounded the Astartes, while the mares all wondered what exactly they were staring at.

"We found him! We found him! We found him!" Silver Star chirped, bouncing up and down on Fluffy. "We found Mr. CA! But…" She stopped, tapping her muzzle with a hoof. "He's still asleep, and daddy didn't exactly tell me how to wake him up."

Her words confused Twilight, the princess looking up at the terrified Xeron, her eyes going wide to actually see _him_ reacting such a way. "X-Xeron, honey… What is that thing?" She asked, looking back at the knightly helmeted head in front of them.

Xeron stepped back a bit, along with the Night Lords and mares after seeing their reaction. "An ancient War God of our people… A rare weapon that could decimate entire worlds." His eyes narrowed more on to the frame in front of him, the icons and design matching the very description, along with the sheer size, to what he believes this was. "One of the World Burners… An Imperator Titan!" All eyes went to the dormant eyes of the Titan, a sense of dread and terror coming off of the War God.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

Every single Techmarine available within the Legion rushed into the Caverns, and down to the Imperator Titan's chambers. Each one working tirelessly in attempts to try and wake the War God from his millennia upon millennia slumber. But, unfortunately and despite their best efforts, they failed in trying to wake him. It was almost like the Titan was either refusing to wake from his slumber, or is waiting for someone specifically to do so. What was worse, they couldn't even get inside of the colossus' metal body, due to the sheer drop keeping the War God and the ledge apart from one another. This made them resort to more distant related means of trying to wake him.

All the while, the Command Squad and mares kept their distance while they worked, pony after pony pouring into the Imperator Titan's chambers. "Who would have thought, that such a destructive thing was hidden in Equestria, for many years from the looks of it." Jago said, looking up at the dormant helmet. "Is it bad, for me to say I'm actually terrified what would happen if that thing woke up, and isn't too pleased about it all?"

Talos shook his head, getting the same sense of dread. "You are not the only one, who feels that way, brother… Even when they are on your own side, an Imperator Titan terrifies you."

Twilight looked up at the two that spoke, confused by what it is they are talking about, along with what Xeron had told them before about this mighty war machine. Her gaze went to the Night Raptor, who kept his gaze locked on to the Imperator's own eyes. "X-Xeron, mind telling us about what exactly this 'Imperator Titan' is? I-I mean, we kind of got the picture by what you meant by 'World Burner' but…" Her own gaze went to the dormant titan, suddenly feeling a chill go down her spine. It terrified her, to even wonder what had been the dreaded need for such a destructive thing. A weapon that carried enough firepower to burn entire _worlds_ beneath their iron feet. "Are they truly so bad?"  
Xeron looked down at Twilight, the Night Raptor kneeling next to her and placing a clawed hand on to her back. "In short? Yes…" His gaze went to the titan's helmet again, remembering all he could about such things. "They were rare commodity to see, but when they are deployed? The opposing force's fate had been sealed… They carry enough fire power to level entire cities with a single burst, or volley. Mobile Fortresses, able to hold entire battle lines for days, possibly months, without reinforcements." He shivered, remembering seeing one battle against the Orks and an Imperator Titan striding on to the battlefield. "I saw one in combat, only once… We were up against the Green Tide of an Ork Waaagh… We were having trouble, fighting it. Outnumbered ten to one, we called out for assistance." Xeron started to shake, the terror of seeing such firepower, it is unnerving to even Astartes. "Our situation had been drastic enough for an Imperator to be deployed directly on to our position. The moment it landed, and became active, the entire Ork Horde had been wiped out in mere moments, under the sheer firepower unleashed upon them."

That scared the mares, they didn't know what a "Ork" was, but they were enough to overwhelm Astartes. It was enough for them to get the idea, these were no easy foes and very dangerous, and the fact that a lone Imperator actually decimated their entire army? The mares paled, almost losing all color in their fur, when they looked back up at this sleeping War God. They could not see what it is currently armed with, but the imagination alone is enough to get the idea that, if it wakes up, nothing is going to stop its mighty warpath.

"Commander!" A voice came over the vox channel, causing the entire Command Squad to snap out of their trance, and activate their personal vox channels. "We've spotted the enemy! All Night Lords and Royal Guards are moving into defensive formations and positions! Atramentar are getting the remaining citizens into the Caverns now, they'll be at your position shortly!"

"Acknowledged, brother. We shall move to the defensive positions now." Xeron looked back at the mares, the sounds of heavy footsteps echoing from where the entrance was. "The Atramentar will be here, soon… They'll be our last line of defense." He looked down at the mares, kneeling in front of Twilight. "You stay here; I rather not risk you being out there…"

"Why? I can help you, Xeron." Twilight asked, stepping forward with a rather determined look on her muzzle. "I am a Princess of Equestria and now your wife… If there is some grand threat out there, it is my duty to stand and fight it alongside my husband and champion!" The other mares nodding, those within the Command Squad not sure how to approach this, but Xeron shook his head.

"You're not staying here, because I believe you should be protected, Twilight…" He reached up, and placed his clawed hand on top of her head. "You're staying here, because those within this Cavern will need protection, you and your friends are the mares for the job." Twilight just looked at him, tilting her head. "Our Father is, no doubt, preparing traps for our foes if they get past us… The Atramentar will be looking to you, for leadership and commands. So, you are in charge here, while we go and meet our foe head on."

Twilight just looked at him, ears lowered into her mane. When she heard Scootaloo giggling, looking back and seeing her riding on Harion's shoulder, the Atramentar herding the remaining ponies inside the caverns before taking up defensive positions… The princess gave a reluctant nod and looked back at the Night Raptor. " _You_ promise not to do anything stupid, and I'll stay."

Xeron smiled at her response, before going through with an unexpected swear. "Cross my heart, and hope to fly… Stick a cupcake in my eye." They all gasped, as he stood up and nodding towards the Command Squad. "Let's go, brothers! Let us run these invaders away from Equestria! Ave Dominus Nox!"

" **Ave Dominus Nox!** " The other members of the Command Squad wailed, before all six charged towards the Cavern entrance, readying to lead the defense forces against whatever Darth Various is sending their way. Though, near Twilight, Silver Star sat on top of Fluffy's head, watching them rush off, with Magic Shield and the Iron Warrior Bikers, each having their arms crossed, with her. "T-Think they'll be ok?"

"No idea, sweetie… But we need to stay where it is safe." Magic Shield said, reluctantly, trying to resist the urge to go out and help the Night Lords… It wasn't in her nature to sit back, and let others fight her battles. However, she made a promise to keep Silver Star safe, and she was not one to go back on her word… Ever. "Xeron can fight them back, without a single problem, Silver-?"  
"That isn't my real name, is it, Ms. Shield…" Silver Star interrupted, lowering her head until the filly's banes covered her eyes.

Magic Shield just looked at her, the Iron Warriors looking down at her, their helmets preventing any from seeing what response they gave. The mare hesitated, not wanting to talk about this, but she had already let it slip and the filly deserved answers. "N-No, Silvy… Your father told me, that your real name is 'Galaxia'. He did not really give me a good explanation as to why your name had been kept secret, but he said the gift you're given can be really big… In a good or bad way, it is all up to you." The Iron Warriors looked down at her, the mare noticing how Lightning Hon's hands were gripping tightly and his armor straining from the action. She may, or may not, have pissed them off by revealing such.

"What… Kind of gift did daddy say I have?" She simply asked.

Once again, Magic Shield was hesitant to say anything about that, and the looks she is getting from the Iron Warriors weren't helping at all. But, she gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "According to BK… When you've fully grown and matured? You'll have the power over space and time, kind of like how Celestia controls the Sun and Luna controls the Moon. Except, you'll be able to step in and appear whenever and where ever you please. Even summon characters at will, like how you summoned these guys." She motioned towards the Iron Warriors, who suddenly looked towards the filly, "Galaxia" giving no real response.

"I'm not really his daughter, am I?" She simply asked, actually shocking all five around her, the Iron Warriors uncrossing their arms with the shock.

"O-Of course you are, dear! BK loves you more than a father should, really! He gives you everything you ever wanted, and always finds time for you!" Magic Shield stuttered, before she noticed a tear slide down the filly's cheek. "If you weren't his kid, then that'll be a shocker to me!"

Galaxia suddenly looked at Magic Shield, the mare placing a hoof over her muzzle when she noticed the filly's eyes were actually starting to shine like a rainbow. "I know he's a human, and I'm a pony… That is impossible, Ms. Shield! I'm probably just another character he created for some story!" She suddenly looked towards the Cavern's Entrance, narrowing her eyes. "But… I cannot ignore what daddy has done for me, for long as I can remember." She leaned forward, Fluffy suddenly going wide eyed as he started to feel the urge to sprint after the Command Squad. "No way am I letting daddy's killer get away with ruining his story!"

"Silver Star, wait!" Magic Shield screamed, before the guard dog suddenly sprinted after the Command Squad, leaping over the Atramentar line. The Elements all suddenly watching the filly ride off after Xeron. "We have to stop her; she's going to get hur-URK!"

"You aren't going anywhere, little lady." Lightning Hon said, pulling the mare back while he and the other bikers got on to their Chaos Bikes. "We'll go after our hot headed sister; she's put up a very good point… You stay here, with the others, we will make sure she stays safe." Magic Shield nodded, as the bikers suddenly started to ride after Galaxia, the Atramentar opening up for their passing and quickly closing ranks.

Twilight galloped over to the sitting Magic Shield, who started to nervously bite on her hoof. "Ms. Shield! What was that all about? Where is Silver Star going, and why are those bikers riding after her?" She asked, the mare wide eyed.

"B-BK is going to kill me, if he finds out I just let his kid go off to a future battlefield!" Magic Shield started to pull on her mane, letting out an irritated growl. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T DO FOALSITTING!"

 **-Not Far from the Twin Peaks Caverns-**

Darth Various eyed the defensive trenches and positions that both Night Lords and Royal Guards were currently manning, noticing that their defensive is primarily centered around the cavern entrance. When six, familiar, Night Lords rushed out and started talking to one of the lead Night Lords, he smirked behind his mask and stood up from his crouching position. "Seems like they are ready for battle now…" He placed both hands at the small of his back, looking back at those behind him.

"Commander, were you sure about that Raptor seeing us so blatantly? We could have easily shot him down before he could report back, and still have the element of surprise." One of his leaders said, the human being in a high powered suit, gauss rifle in his large gauntlets, his armor painted in a red color. "Once that happened, we could over run their position, take out their defenders, and then go into the Caverns with minimal casualties."

"Ahhh, Captain, that is where you are wrong… The moment one of our men got a shot off, those Night Lords would have reacted and position themselves to the point that they'll take down as many of our men they can before going out themselves." Darth Various said, turning to face his leaders. "Though, I chose this way because of the fact that we'll have the pleasure of ripping them from their position, and shoving whatever hopes they had of defeating us down their friendship loving throats." The Sith laughed, as he approached them. "Captain, prepare your Terran Marines. They'll go after our Stormtroopers softened them up a bit, saving our heavier infantry after they've wasted precious ammunition."

An Imperial Commander suddenly saluted. "Sir, what about the Walkers? When will they move in?"

"Easy, Commander, when the Terran Marines start their advance, have the walkers back them up… Use Tie Fighters and Vikings to bombard their positions, soften them up more with air strikes." Darth Various ordered, as the Imperial Commander gave another salute. "Now move out, and relay my orders! We attack, _now_!" He threw his fist up, as the leaders of Darth Various' forces all yelled. " **Hail, Darth Various!** " and rushed off to relay the Sith's orders, while he turned back around to observe the upcoming battle. "Let us see how long it takes, before that little filly becomes opened up enough, for me to take her from out under their noses…"

"Commander…" A metallic voice said, causing the Sith to turn and faced twenty black armored Stormtoopers. "What will you have your Commandos do?"

That caused Darth Various grin, nodding. "Activate cloaking, infiltrate that Cavern…. Assassinate the Elements of Harmony, immediately. Once we break morale, we'll have them defeated." The Commandos saluted, before they disappeared from sight, Darth Various facing the battlefield again. " _This'll be fun to watch, while I wait._ "

 **-Night Lord and Royal Guard Defensive Line-**

Xeron observed, from one of the rear trenches, as a wave of mortal soldiers, in white and black armor, began to advance towards their positions. He held his right claw up, the forces on the front lines positioning bolters, crossbows, lascannons, bows, and spears; on to their trench's edge. "Wait for my command, and my command alone!" He yelled, watching the mortals drawing closer. "Hold!" They began to get closer, and closer. "Hoooooold!" Those on the front line started to get a bit anxious, the Royal Guards starting to shake. These advancing warriors looked intimidating to them, and they were also humans! Mythical Creatures from old pony tales, but they were also standing next to War Giants, that their princess assured were more than a match for such things. When they were close enough, Xeron threw his arm forward. "Open fire!"

At his command, all hell broke loose and the trenches began to light up with bolter fire, magic bolts, lascannon beams, rockets, and arrows! The Stormtroopers advancing on their positions, being struck or exploding from the heavy gun fire or being sent flying away by magic bolts. However, they were able to use their standard issued blasters to open fire on to the trenches, some of the Royal Guards being struck by blaster fire and falling back into their defenses! Field Medics quickly rushing in to get the wounded away from the battle lines. The Astartes managed to resist the blaster fire but not even their armor will be able to hold it off for very long.

Malachiorn quickly walked up to the front lines, using his own bolter to mow down the advancing forces. "Hold the line, warriors! Hold. The. Line!" He roared, keeping up the bolter fire, trying to cover any wounded Royal Guards or Astartes, the Terminator proving to be a massive bulwark of hate and fury.

Though, Jago was starting to get anxious, while watching the other members of the Command Squads taking up positions with the defenders. He, and many other Raptors, could not engage yet… Xeron feeling that the enemy had not revealed their full hand just yet. But, his attention went to the sky, hearing a strange wailing, and seeing several H-Shaped objects heading straight for them. "XERON!" He yelled, drawing the Night Raptor's attention. "We got company!" Jago lowered into the trench, knowing what was coming.

Xeron looked up into the sky, seeing what he venerated Captain saw, and went wide eyed at what he saw. "Air Strike, inbound!" He looked at the rear trenches, motioning to the Astartes stationed there. "Havocs, prepare to open fire, we cannot-?" A bright flash appeared behind their lines, drawing Xeron's attention. "What in the-!"

 **RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!**

"Fluffy" stomped out of the Cavern's Entrance, spinning up his Hades Pattern Cannons, before unleashing the full hate and fury of those devastating armaments of his! The Ectoplasm Cannon Mouth starting charge up. "Bring them down, Fluffy!" Galaxia yelled, pointing towards the incoming Tie Fighters. The Forgefiend let out a powerful roar before it unloaded on to the aircraft! Actually destroying those that had moved in too close, and unable to avoid the anti-aircraft fire. Energy bursts flying out, and destroying multiple aircraft before they could get away in time.

"A… Daemon Engine?" Xeron said, raising an eyebrow as the heavily armed Forgefiend walked up, gunning down any aircraft that came within its sites, and seeing the filly riding on his head. "Silver Star! What are you doing up there!? You should be with the others!"

Galaxia shook her head, smiling while she road on her guardian. "My real name is Galaxia, Xeron! And I couldn't sit by, while my daddy's legacy gets torn away!" She replied, as Fluffy fired another burst from his Ectoplasm Cannon mouth! The filly smirked, as it took out three Tie Fighters flying too close to one another. "And you need all the help you can get!"

Xeron shook his head, but before he could discourage this sort of action, they were nearly hit by a massive explosion! The Forgefiend backing away, nearly be taking off of his feet, Galaxia nearly falling off but kept a tight hold on one of Fluffy's neck spines for dear life. The Night Raptor looked back towards the battle lines, going wide eyed at the strange sight… "Great, the hell are those things!?"

Slowly approaching, behind the wave after wave of Stormtroopers, were battle groups of gigantic four legged walkers, slowly moving, with several two legged walkers at their base! But that wasn't the worse part, platoons after platoons of soldiers in strange red power armor began to move up behind the Stormtroopers, their dome-like orange helmets covering their faces. When they got close enough, the power armored soldiers began to open fire with gauss rifles, hitting Astartes and actually making them recoil back! Their armor being damaged by the blows dealt to them!

Galaxia went wide eyed, looking down at the Night Raptor. "Terran Marines! They are using gauss rifles, and those are Imperial Walkers marching behind them! Giant, walking, tanks!" She yelled, as he gave a nod.

"Acknowledged!" Xeron activated his vox channel. "All lascannon and rocket Havocs, aim at those damn walkers! Don't let them close, give them everything you have!" He ordered, the Havocs below following orders and started to open fire more on the approaching walkers. "All others, focus fire on those 'Terran Marines'! They are your bigger threats, let the Royal Guard focus on the mortals!" All across the vox channel, the Night Raptor heard acknowledgements from every squad and battle leader within their defensive perimeter, before he looked at Jago. "Looks like our time has come, Captain… You ready?"

Jago grinned, his chainspear roaring to life for a moment. "Born ready, brother… Give the word, and we'll go on wings of fire."

Xreon gave a nod, smirking while rushing up, squad upon squad of Raptors behind him. "Alright… Raptors! **TO THE SKIES, MY BROTHERS!** " He roared, before his jump pack came to life and sent the Night Raptor flying into the skies! Soon, he was joined by every single Raptor within their forces, soaring into the skies and taking aim at the approaching walkers, watching as lascannons and rockets struck their hauls but had a hard time penetrating it. "Aim for the four legged ones! They seem to be the heavier tanks of the groups, let our brothers take out the two legs!" Once again, they echoed acknowledgement.

" **Ave Dominus Nox!** " The Raptors wailed, as they rained down upon the walkers! Tearing through the armor with rending weapons or placing explosive charges on to the haul and flying away before they detonated. However, the giant walkers weren't stopping, and their heavy blaster fire tore through the Night Lord and Royal Guard defensive lines, causing areas to explode where they hit! This battle… Had become an all-out war.

 **-Inside the Twin Peak Cavern-**

An Imperial Commando Squad of five moved through the caverns, stopping at certain corners to watch for any approaching enemy. "Third squad here." One said into the comm-link, staring down into the cavern corridor. "No sign of targets yet, just how deep does this cavern go?"

"No idea, Third Squad… But we have our orders, hunt down the Princess and Elements, then eliminate them." The lead Commando relayed, as Third Squad prepared to move on. "Have you run into any contacts yet?"

"Negative… We haven't encountered any contact. It is almost like they have pulled all their back up forces to where ever they're hiding the civilians." The Third Squad Leader replied, eyeing their intended route. "We haven't encountered any traps yet-?"  
"Might want to correct yourself, Mortal." A voice whispered from the darkness, before a massive figure suddenly leapt down from the ceiling, his claws flashing for a mere second before the heavy weapons commando had been cleaved in half! "You have fallen prey, to the Night Haunter's Trap!" Konrad Curze wailed, before he started to cleave into the Commandos.

"This is Third Squad! We have contact!" The Squad Leader yelled, as the Commandos started to open fire, but unable to hit the agile primarch and started to be picked off one by one. "I repeat, we have contact! We have conta-AGGGGGHHH!"

He had been cut short, by Konrad Curze gutting him with his razor sharp claws! Blood spilling out on to the cavern floor. Once sure the Imperial Commando was dead, the primarch tossed his corpse back towards the others, blood drenching the ground where he slayed them… His keen ears listening to the helmet's comm-link. "Third Squad, come in. Have you neutralized the contacts? I repeat, did you neutralize your target? Damnit, they must be dead! Cut all communications for Third Squad, before they-!" The comm went dead, causing Konrad to give an irritated growl.

"Clever… These are trained stealth warriors. They remind me of my brother, Alpharious Omegaron and his sons." He gave a dark chuckle, slowly disappearing into the darkness. "I wonder if they'll be fun, as the many headed Alpha Legion." With that, Konrad Curze disappeared into the cavern's shadowed wall… Moving on with his hunt.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

 **-Frozen Wastes of Icecrown-**

"HOLY SHIT, IT IS COLD HERE!" Night Reaper yelled, scythe mag-locked to his back, as the Astartes tried using his arms to keep himself warm… Even wearing a red scarf around his neck. Next to him, Darth Nextrion simply wore a heavy winter military coat, a black scarf, and kept his hood up. "This guy actually LIVES here? And why could we not land closer to the Fortress, anyways!?"

Darth Nextrion kept both hands in his coat pockets, making sure they stayed warm, shaking his head. "My crew is terrified enough having to land in this frozen wasteland, little brother. If we got too close to the Fortress, our transport would have been attacked by undead dragons and gargoyles… Big Brother isn't a very trusting man, when it comes to high speed landings." He answered, pulling both hands and tried using his breath to help keep them warm, then placed them back into his pockets. "Don't worry, we don't have much farther to go."

"What on earth do you-?" Night Reaper stopped himself, after his boot crunched something, causing him to look down and see the bones of countless dead underneath him. They weren't walking on ground anymore, but he remains of some massive battlefield! He looked around, noticing the different assortments of armor, weapons, and remains; scattered around them. "Whoa… Now this is morbid, and that's saying something from a Night Lord."

"If you think this is morbid, have a gander at that." The Sith pointed forward, drawing Night Reaper's attention, in which he instantly froze.

The blizzard slowly dimmed, allowing the two to see a massive, black metal, fortress just in front of them! How the Astartes missed such a massive prison-like fortress, he'll never know, but the iconography decorating it was unnerving, even to him. Everywhere he looked, the walls and ramparts had spikes jutting off of them, the remains of either failed invaders or escapees impaled upon some of the spikes. The ramparts were given light by strange, blue, flames burning from either watch blazers or massive ones to help the watchers brighten their surroundings and make it near impossible to sneak over the gigantic walls. Though, the most intimidating part, was the fact that the closed gates looked like a _massive_ fanged skull, its black eye sockets lit up by single dots f blue flames, making it seem like where ever you went? The gates were staring at you. Draped on both sides of the skull gate, were two massive crimson banners, with a black cross and boarders being its house symbol.

"Whoa…" That was the only thing Night Reaper could possibly say.

"That isn't all… We're being watched." Darth Nextrion said, his masked gaze going up to the ramparts, Night Reaper following and going wide eyed what he saw standing upon the ramparts.

Skeleton after Skeleton were all staring down at the two, the watchers having already strung an arrow on to their long bows and pulled them back… One wrong move, both Darth Nextrion and Night Reaper would have hundreds of black arrows rain down upon them from the ramparts. Over the gates, though, he saw two skeletal dragons, their bodies bright from the blue flame giving them life, the undead wyrms just staring down at them and growling.

"Uh… Hi?" Night Reaper said, the Frost Wyrms narrowing their eyes at the two.

The ground suddenly shook, nearly knocking Night Reaper off of his feet, before the skull gate's mouth began to slowly open! "Do _not_ say a word, unless specifically asked… Let me do all the talking." Darth Nextrion instructed, Night Reaper nodding, before the gates fully opened.

Walking out from within the mouth of the skull, three knights wearing black armor, decorated with iconography of death, marched towards the pair. Their eyes glowed with the same blue flame, their strange weapons edged with strange runes that glowed either blue, green, or red. When they got close to them, all three stopped and drew their weapons. "In the name of our Lord, identify yourself, now! Or you shall die an agonizing death!" The lead knight demanded, Night Reaper slowly stepping back and reaching for his war scythe.

But Darth Nextrion held his hand up to the Astartes, stopping him. "Death Knights, we are here to speak to your Lord and Master!"

The Death Knights looked at one another, before looking back at the pair. "Our Lord does not wish to be disturbed, for he is handling a private matter for the day!" The lead Death Knight answered, all three preparing to fight. "Turn around, and go back from which you came!"

Darth Nextrion stepped forward, the moment his foot hit the ground he forced a burst of willpower to push away every bit of snow around them! The Death Knights held their ground, deepening their stances, as the watchers prepared to attack. "I am Darth Nextrion! Lord of Crimson Fleet and a Lord of the Sith! Your Master's Younger Brother, will you deny me entry to speak with my kin!?" His voice echoed with anger, the Sith not faltering despite having so many weapons trained on him.

The three Death Knights looked at one another again, before sheathing their weapons and bowing their heads submissively. "We apologize, Lord Nextrion… Forgive us, many have tried attacking our Lord for the past year and we were only being careful." The lead Death Knight said, before Darth Nextrion gave an understanding nod. "Please, you and your guest will follow us to our Lord."

The two accepted their invitation, following them into the gate's massive maw. Once they walked through the gates, it slowly started to close behind them, the jaws making a rumbling noise once it fully closed and sealed all those within. Night Reaper looked around, seeing Battalion after Battalion of undead soldiers marching across the drilling grounds, large war beasts he's never even seen before, and even mortal soldiers dressed in winter clothing. All the soldiers were wearing the same tabard, crimson with a black cross and boarder. Though, there were those barely wearing any clothing at all, wearing black chains and collars around their bodies… They almost looked like prisoners, and the skeletons were whipping them, forcing said prisoners to work faster in either digging or fortifying the walls.

"What is this place?" Night Reaper asked, with a raised brow behind his helmet.

"This is the Dark Templari Fortress and Headquarters, simply called the Dark Citadel." The lead Death Knight answered, as they headed towards a massive citadel. "To your left, are prisoners and criminals that our Lord has captured over the years… Each one some threat to Azeroth that had been defeated by either himself or heroes, and needed to be incarcerated. Not far from here, is the Dark Templari Prison, where the most dangerous of threats are imprisoned with no hope or chance of seeing the light of day again… This place is heavily defended and warded to keep those within said prison trapped there, it has been designed to where you can only attack from the gates. However, you'll have to get through the Alliance and Horde Fortresses south of here just to approach." The Death Knight actually chuckled at the thought. "Our lord was clever, in making this spot his headquarters."

"Yes, Big Brother was always the strategist and warrior." Darth Nextrion said, as the five walked up the citadel's stair case… Reaching the top, and finding themselves within the sight of ten massive humanoids! Their entire form seemed frozen, but they had the blue flames in their eyes, and slowly looked at the five, lowering their savage looking weapons to prepare for a fight.

The lead Death Knight placed a fist over his chest, nodding to them. "Chosen! We bring visitors for our Lord! Open the gates, so that we may pass." The "Chosen" looked at both Darth Nextrion and Night Reaper, before nodding to the Death Knight. All ten moved from their path, as the Citadel gates began to open, a powerful aura exploding out from within!

Night Reaper had to step back, throwing a hand up protectively over his face, when the aura passed over him… It felt like his entire body was being crushed, due to the aura being so strong. He didn't know if he could possibly remain standing for much longer, both legs feeling weak! "W-What in the Night Haunter's name!?" Night Reaper called out, doing his best to keep on his feet.

"Oh, seems like he knows we're here…" Darth Nextrion said, placing a hand over his masked forehead. "Never could sneak up on him, somehow knowing whatever was around him. Should have known better, than to think we could actually drop in for a surprise visit."

"T-That aura… Is him!?" Night Reaper asked, and the aura quickly disappeared, as if it answered his question personally!

"Yes… He has this little tic in which he enjoys making some grand display, allowing those who approach him to know, that he is far stronger than you'll ever hope to be." Darth Nextrion gave a sigh, shaking his head. "I say tic, but it is more like him saying 'Don't try it, you'll die.' He despises wasting lives, and which is rather ironic when a Death Knight believes such things."

Night Reaper just stared at him, before the two followed their escorts inside of the Dark Citadel… Gates quickly closing behind them.

 **-Twin Peak Mountain Defensive Line-**

An explosion covered the area with smoke and fire, as another AT-AT fell to the ground! This was the seventh to fall in battle, but the massive four legged walkers kept coming out from the woodline and opening fire on the trenches! Their heavy blasters actually causing explosions of their own, knocking back Astartes or heavily wounding Royal Guards caught within the blast. But, despite this, the defenders rallied after each hit and began to keep holding their positions… Due to the Walkers and Terran Marines suddenly appearing, the defenders were pushed back to the forth trench line, with only three more behind them.

When an AT-AT closed in on the trench, its heavy foot falls digging into the ground, it prepared to open fire on the defenders… Until Xeron landed on to its head, using his claws to rip into the command center and tear it back like a can opener, just enough for him to drop a krak-grenade inside of it. He used his jump pack to get himself away, just before the explosive went off and obliterated the AT-AT's head, falling to the ground. The Night Raptor observed the battle from the air, seeing his forces being pushed back, but making their enemy pay for every inch lost to them.

"Xeron…" Jago came over the vox channel, the Night Raptor descending into one of the trenches.

"I'm here, Captain… What is it?" He asked, peaking over the trench, watching the new walkers starting their approach.

The venerated Captain sighed into the vox channel, before he continued. "We're getting our asses handed to us. Those Walkers are giving us trouble, and for every one we take out, two more take its place. Any ideas?"

Xeron watched the battle unfold in front of him, noticing two more walkers coming out of the forest, like Jago had told him. "None, actually… I have no idea how we could possibly defend against this, besides falling back into the caverns. At least then, we could take those Walkers out of the equation, but they can deploy more and more of those mortals into our positions from outside." He answered, before sitting back into the trench, eyeing what armaments he had left. "I got one more krak-grenade left, and two frags. I had to scavenge from our wounded and fallen."

"I got nothing left, brother. Resorting to using my spear to hold the line with our brothers and the Royal Guard. I'm actually enjoying dismembering any that think they can invade my trench." A dark cackle came from the venerated Captain, before Xeron heard his chain spear roar and sounds of someone screaming bloody murder. "Kind of making me feel better about our situation.

"I'm not too keen on dying again, that's for sure." Malachiorn said, bolter fire coming from his vox-channel. "Plus, I have far too many chores back at the farm, Applejack will be rather angry if I die and leave her with so much."

"As would Pinkie Pie be sad, if I were to fall." Vandred said, as the strategist tried to position more of their forces where the defensive positions were starting to weaken. "Damnit, those Walkers are really proving to be a pain in the ass… And the chicken legged ones are too quick, the Iron Warriors having difficulty maneuvering around them."

Xeron gave a nod, despite the others unable to see him do so. "At least we have Bikers to harass them…" He peaked back over the trench, seeing the three Chaos Bikers speeding across the battle field, throwing melta-charges onto a AT-AT's legs, the explosives quickly detonate and cause said walker to tip over against another, making it fall on top of three of the AT-STs that couldn't move out of the way in time. "Lightning Hon, this is Xeron, can you hear me?"

"Lightning Hon, here! Go ahead, fly boy!" The Biker Sergeant replied, Xeron watching him draw his chainsword, and actually split one of the Terran Marines in half with his passing. "I have killing to do, and walkers to cripple!"

"How many Melta-Charges do you have left? Do you need to resupply?" He asked, before having to duck, just to avoid an incoming gauss round.

"I got about three left, but we'll make do with what we got, fly boy! You just keep our radical sister safe!" Lighting Hon replied, Xeron hearing his twin-linked bolters firing. "Heh, who would have thought she'd have the guts to charge out here on Fluffy, and start giving us anti-air cover."

That caused Xeron to looked towards the Daemon Engine riding filly. She was acting as Fluffy's second pair of eyes, helping him spot any incoming fighters moving into an attack run, along with ones that were trying to blind side the devastating Forgefiend. "We'll do our best, you just keep on the move-?" He heard the roaring of engines overhead, seeing wings of strange new fighters, replacing a squadron of Tie Fighters. He raised an eyebrow, before the fighters suddenly dropped, their bodies releasing a grinding noise and quickly turned into walkers. "INCOMING!" He yelled, before the first landed right in front of his trench, opening fire at point blank range! Three Royal Guards and one Night Lord weren't able to move out of the way in time, and were torn apart by the chain guns acting as the transforming Walker's arms. But, before it could fly away, a lascannon struck it right into the pilot's cockpit! Causing the walker to explode and fall backwards. "Damnit, we got new walkers! I repeat, new walkers! These bastards can turn into fighter jets and do air drops!"

He heard confirmations all across the vox channel, rockets and lascannon fire being shot up into the air, trying to take those new walkers out before they could land and cause major damage to their defensive lines. Xeron couldn't have the Heavy Bolters and Autocannons join the anti-air fire… He needed them to keep the opposing infantry pinned down in front of them, slamming a fist into the trench. They needed help, more support, but there was nothing they can do right now. No help was coming, no allies out there to outflank their enemy, they were alone…

Or so he thought.

 **-The Black Knight's Realm-**

The sound of metal dragging against stone echoed all across the castle, staggered steps between each dragging sound. The Black Knight was leaving a trail of blood behind himself, as he slowly entered a bright, white, room that had a single altar at its very center, bearing strange markings carved into its three block stand. He just eyed the pedestal, keeping a hand over the front portion of his wound, like the appendage could stop his bleeding wound. Before he could step towards the altar's base, he had to stop and rest for a second, using his sword like a cane. Memories, of what this strange altar is, coming back to him.

 _"Father? What is this thing?" A cloaked, human, child asked, as he looked up at a man dressed like some nineteen-twenties investigator._

 _The Investigator slowly lit a cigarette, taking a deep breath before patting his son's hooded head. "BK, this is the Altar of Stories… Only Authors who have over active imaginations have these, those who can take what appears within their mind and transfer it on to paper. Those who do not seek for fame or praise, but to make stories to make them, to help teach lessons or light a single candle for those around them." The Investigator looked down at him, smiling at the young Black Knight. "One day, you'll take this Altar and make it your own, when I finally pass the torch on to you."_

 _The young Black Knight tilted his head looking at the altar. "What does it do? It looks like a stack of three stones and some keyhole." He asked._

 _That caused his father to laugh, smiling at the comment. "Ah, that is because it is supposed to look unimportant, to best hide the power within itself." He answered, kneeling next to the cloaked child, pulling him closer with one arm and pointing at the strange altar. "But, in reality, the moment you place the key inside of that altar, and push your imagination and power into it? It'll bring to life every character you've created, and give them form where ever you wish them to. It'll drain you of power, but so long as you remain in contact with the key, the spell will hold."_

 _The boy suddenly looked up at his father, tilting his head. "Did you ever have to use the altar, father?"_

 _The Investigator looked down at him, with a raised brow. "Noooope! But, your grandfather did, when some weirdo tried to invade his stories and take it over. The battle between him and the invader was one for history books, too bad he forgot to record the blasted thing." His father laughed, shaking his head before looking down at the cloaked child. "Though, I do hope you never have to use this thing… The Altar of Stories is believed to have a mind of its own, some thinking it could very well turn on its user if so choses."_

 _"Alright, father… I understand." The young Black Knight said, as the Investigator patted his back and stood up._

 _"Good, now… Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" The memory slowly started to fade into black._

The Black Knight just stared at the Altar of Stories, his mind weight the options of either using it, or not. He honestly did not know if risking such a thing is possible, activating the altar could actually infect any story with Darth Various' darkness or worse, a demon of his own making. However, another memory suddenly appeared within the Black Knight's mind, making him remember why he kept watch over the Altar.

 _The Black Knight, grown to a young adult, just stared at the Altar of Stories. His father, after passing away, left him with charge over this powerful entity. It could have been left with his older brother, who was far smarter than he, but no… He had to be the one left with such a thing. Now, the Black Knight is forever bound to watch it, to keep it safe, to ensure that nothing could ever misuse its devastating power for the wrong reasons. His hand gripped tightly around his blade, actually contemplating destroying this accursed thing. It destroyed his father, who used it to defend his own stories from a dark author. The Altar of Stories defeated his enemy, but it also destroyed his father completely! The Black Knight fought in the battles against the Dark Author, trying to help what his father created, and actually smiled at their victory… He had not known what the price was, until he returned and saw his father's empty cloak, and nothing but dust remaining inside of it._

 _Now, he is alone… Unable to truly leave his own realm, because he had been made this_ thing's _caretaker. He could not leave to enjoy himself, he could not go see his friends, he could not even go out and try his luck with the whole relationship idea. He would never have a family of his own. No, he is stuck here, in this realm, bound to the entity known as the 'Altar of Stories'._

 _He walked up to the altar, eyeing it and weighing his options of possibly destroying it, wondering if he could actually do such a thing… Did he have such power? Could he destroy something that wielded enough power to annihilate countless stories? Even as he thought about it, he remembered how his father always told him that having such a thing, was an honor. To be entrusted with caretaking over an Altar of Stories was the highest honor an author could possibly have. His father cared for such a thing, and now passed such an honor on to him. The Black Knight smiled behind his helmet, reaching out and placing his hand on to the altar… Caressing the stone, his father was starting to get to him. But, without him here now, the Black Knight was alone, for good._

 _As if it sensed his thoughts, his feelings, the Altar of Stories came to life! A bright light exploding off of its form, and caused the Black Knight to back away from it! The power actually stabbing into the Black Knight, a strange shadowy mist draping off of his body and making his eyes glow red… He could feel unimaginable power awakening inside of his body, slowly expanding out, and taking form as a shadowy mist around his frame! Even his sword started to change, the blade itself starting to turn black and release an aura of its own. Quickly as the power arrived, the altar dropped the Black Knight on to his knees, allowing him to feel the newfound power within himself… But that wasn't the only thing the Altar of Stories did._

 _The Black Knight slowly got up, his body releasing the shadowy mist with each movement… The sudden power increase actually made him lose nearly every motor skill for a short period of time, as the Black Knight placed a hand over his helmeted forehead. "_ _ **Ok, note to self, Alter of Stories is very temperamental.**_ _" He commented, shaking his head, and looked up at the altar… Suddenly going wide eyed at what now laid across its keyhole._

 _It was… A newborn alicorn filly, wrapped in a pink blanket. She had a gray coat and silver mane, sleeping soundly on the altar. Slowly, the Black Knight stood up and walked over to the filly, eyeing her strangely. He had to admit, she was a cute little thing, but also seemed so weak, so fragile. Almost like, if he would touch her, the little filly would actually shatter._

 _However, the filly started to stir in her sleep, before began a wail of crying. The Black Knight quickly covered where his ears were supposed to be. "_ _ **WHOA! Talk about having a pair of pipes!**_ _" He joked, before laughing a bit, and picking the filly up in his arms, gently cradling her and trying to calm her down. "_ _ **There, there… It is alright, I got you.**_ _" The Black Knight cooed, smiling down at her, the filly starting to calm down and started to giggle happily. "_ _ **Aren't you the cutest little thing, hm?**_ _" He smiled at her, the filly giving a tired yawn and nuzzling into the Black Knight's armored chest… Going back to sleep. "_ _ **A tired one, aren't we?**_ _" He joked, before noticing a note on the altar's top._

 _He readjusted the filly into one arm, making sure his hold on her was secure… But quickly noticed, the shadows were actually helping him keep the filly safe against his armored body. With a nod, he picked the not up, opening it and reading what was inside. "Galaxia, Alicorn Princess of Time and Space. Child of Stories and the Black Knight" It read, making him tilt his armored head._

 _"_ _ **Galaxia, huh? Well, that name makes you sound extremely important, and we can't key everyone in on such a thing.**_ _" He joked, smiling down at the sleeping filly and turned to leave the Altar of Stories' chamber. "_ _ **I'll call you… Silver Star, until the time is right. Yeah, that's a good name.**_ _" The Black Knight cooed, as he walked out of the chamber… His cape of shadows dragging across the floor._

The Black Knight smiled at the memory, out of every memory he had made over the years, that was the one he held closest to his heart. The birth of his beautiful filly, the altar using him as genetic coding, and recent fandom, in order to create an entity like her. He was proud to call Galaxia his baby girl, and even laughed a little when he remembered trying to feed the little mayhem. Many times, the intimidating author, known as the Black Knight, ended up with either apple sauce or mushed carrots spilt all over his armor, with some giggling filly in a high chair. There were even times when she would gallop into his room, buzz on to his bed, and curl up next to the knight because something in the dark had scared her… Asking if she could sleep with her daddy for the night. He could never deny his daughter, ever, often giving her exactly what she wanted over the years.

That was when he made his decision, he wasn't doing this for other authors, he wasn't doing this for himself, he wasn't doing this for his own stories. He knew exactly what he was doing this for, and the sheer will of it actually forced his feet to keep moving towards the Altar of Stories. Once he hovered over it, the Black Knight lifted his sword up into the air, reverse gripping it and aiming the blade's tip towards the altar's keyhole… The movement actually strained his body, blood spilling out on to the white stone altar. " _ **F-For… Galaxia!**_ " With that, he rammed the blade into the Altar of Stories' keyhole, driving it inside until only the hilt of his blade remained outside.

Straining, he turned the blade like a key inside of the lock, until the hilt was vertical with him… Causing a massive burst of white light to explode around him, in a strange magic circle! His cloak of shadows was pulled up into the air, along with ever part where the mist exited his armor… His shadows were being dispersed into the magic field around his body, the Altar of Stories draining the necessary power from his very body.

It felt like he as burning inside of his armor, the pain was nearly unbearable, the Black Knight roaring out in pain. But, he could not break his hold… They needed help, and by the Gods, he was going to get them the help they needed! " _ **Hear me, my Sons! Your Father has need of you!**_ " He called out, as the energy shot up through his realm, into the twisting nether above, and shot out in all directions.

 **-Dragon Lands, Dimension Sixty-Seven-**

Garble crashed on to the charred ground, his entire body riving with agony. His rebellion against Dragon Lord Ember had been decimated by a single counter attack from Equestria! How was he supposed to know Ember had such allies, how was _he_ supposed to know Equestria had been hiding these terrible War Leaders. Just _how_ could he have known that Equestria had an entire battalion of armored contraptions, capable of decimating mountains and obliterating entire squadrons of Dragons!

Just as he leaned up, a massive, armored, foot slammed down in front of him. Garble slowly looked up, seeing the Equestrian High Commander's hulking form, incased in strange armor, metal chains decorating his hip and cape, along with a single metal skull acting as his belt's buckle. There was no escape, that last volley of anti-air fire had shredded his wings and tore his body apart. When the Commander's razor sharp claws grasped the rebel leader's neck, forcing him off of the ground, Garble did the only thing any sane dragon would do right now.

"P-Please! H-Have mercy! We'll surrender, we will take any punishment the Dragon Lord decides!" Garble pleaded, seeing the four silhouettes behind the High Commander, their red eyes locked on to him, one even ramming their strange sword into his second in command.

The Equestrian High Commander pulled the teen dragon closer to his tusked helmet. "You had your one chance to surrender, when the Dragon Lord and Princesses offered it to you, whelp… When you denied it, your life became forfeit at my claws." And with hat, he grabbed Garble's head with the other hand, ripping said dragon head clean off of his shoulders! Garble screamed until his vocal cords were ripped apart, blood gurgling within his throat until the High Commander fully decapitated him.

The Equestrian High Commander tossed Garble's corpse to the side, keeping his head as a trophy for all to see… But a voice suddenly caused him to freeze. " _ **Z-Zarrix…**_ "

Warsmith Zarrix looked around, trying to locate the voice's owner, his cadre doing the same. "Who is there? I demand you reveal yourself, now!" He ordered.

" _ **Zarrix… Your brother… Has need of you.**_ " The voice continued, the Warsmith still looking for him. " _ **Your… Baby sister… Needs you.**_ " His eyes went wide behind the helmet, before the venerated Warsmith gave a nod.

 **-Friendship Castle, Dimension Forty-One-**

Nyx bounced around her newest aunt, even going so far as to leap into Ember's waiting arms. It had been quite some time since the Dragon Lord visited Equestria, and this current visit being one for a trade agreement between the ponies and dragons. But, she could not resist the filly's charm and play time request.

Nearby, however, Twilight leaned against the one warrior that actually unnerved the new Dragon Lord. The Princess' Champion, and Consort, "Dragon Hammer". The charcoal black unicorn stallion had an aura of danger about him, one she feared would crush her for making the wrong move… She could see past the kind and humble exterior he is giving, seeing the brutal and venerated Champion underneath it all.

However, a voice caused them all to suddenly stop what they were doing completely. " _ **Zu'hal… It is time.**_ " Ember raised an eyebrow, as both Twilight and Nyx looked at the stallion, who had a serious look about him. " _ **Innocent lives are in danger, your brother struggles to defend them… And your Sister, her life hangs in the balance.**_ "

Dragon Hammer narrowed his ruby eyes, before softening them and looking at Twilight. "I must go, my love…"

Twilight nodded, smiling up at her champion. "I understand, be careful."

"Look who you're talking to Twilight." Dragon Hammer grinned at her. "Astartes specialize in combatting the impossible and coming back unscathed."

"Need I remind you, about the battle against that Sorcerer?" She said, making him suddenly cough in embarrassment before clearing his throat again. "Go get them, dear."

He gave a nod, before his body suddenly started to glow, brightly, and before he disappeared? Ember could have sworn she saw his silhouette of light turn into a nine-foot-tall, bipedal, armored, being wielding a shield and hammer.

 **-Train Bound to Canterlot, Dimension One-Zero-Nine-**

Moon Howl simply waited on his seat, a sleeping Rainbow Dash leaning against his large, armored, body. He smirked at how she slept, once again… The Charger could not help but stare at her, chuckling a bit. "Such a heavy sleeper, this one." He whispered, before leaning against the cart's wall and watching everything whiz past the window. " _I hope Celestia can actually do what I ask… I'm going to need all the help I can get._ "

" _ **Ayden Wolfhowl…**_ " A voice echoed around him, actually startling Rainbow Dash awake… The mare preparing for a fight, but saw nopony around them. " _ **It is time, your ferocity is needed elsewhere, for now.**_ "

Moon Howl looked up at the train's ceiling, his yellow eyes narrowed, growling. "And why should I go? My wyrd is here, in Equestria."

" _ **You'll return here, once all is completed, my son… Now, prepare to go.**_ " The voice said, as the Charger gave a nod, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"I'll be right back… Seems like I have flank to kick." He said, with a fanged grin.

The mare gave him a confident one, in return. "Make sure you show them who's the most awesome Charger around, Moon."

"Will do, Dashie." He said, before the Charger suddenly disappeared in a flash of light! The mare _still_ blushing at the little pet name.

 **-Canterlot, Dimension Six-Six-Six-**

Marious sat in the command throne of _Umbra Equitis_ , eyeing the displays on his screen, as the engineers below were reloading the Imperial Knight's armaments. It'll still be some time before they are restocked and reloaded, but they also needed to train the squad with their new weapons, along with prepare their newest recruit. The barrier around the city could buy them more than enough time for this, holding off any horde of undead, along with Umbra Equistis able to stomp on any that got too close… But, they were running out of supplies, and needed to find somewhere close enough to make a quick supply run. However, he is also wondering, why is the cockpit so clean, and why does it smell like a mare's perfume?

" _ **Marius…**_ " A voice called out, causing the pilot to look around. " _ **Umbra Equitis…**_ " This caused the Imperial Knight's eyes to turn on, his armored head looking around for who called for him. " _ **I have need of you.**_ "

Marius continued to look around, before looking at his Imperial Knight's screen. "Umbra, do you have a fix on this voice's location?"  
"Negative, Lord Marius… I can't seem to pinpoint his location. Nor am I able to see him." Umbra Equitis answered, the scanners coming online and showing the voice's pattern, but no match anywhere in the city. "If I may guess? I think it is coming around us, the voice sounds really close."

" _ **I have need of you two, my sons.**_ " The voice continued, causing both to look up and see a strange portal in the sky, a bright like forming within it.

"I… Think we found the voice." Marius said.

"Affirmative, Lord Marius." Umbra Equitis agreed.

" _ **Prepare yourselves, for a battlefield awaits you… Once you have finished, you will return to your charge.**_ " A bright beam of light slammed down over their frame, quickly teleporting the massive war machine away from where he stood. " _ **Your sister… Is in need of the great Shadow Knight and Lord Marius.**_ "

 **-Sweet Apple Acres, Dimension Two-Nine-Three-**

Aythai'Vadam suddenly charged towards one of the apple trees, before leaping into the air, and performing a flawless spinning drop kick against the hardened trunk! The massive force made the tree buck back, shaking from the hit, and every apple within it fell down to the waiting baskets below. With a grin, the Sangheili slowly reached down, and picked up what baskets he could carry, Flipyap and Easy to Adjust grabbing the rest. "Ya're natural, sugarcube!" Applejack shouted walking up next to the armored Sangheili, smiling up at him. "With yer help, the harvest will be brought in with barely any trouble at all!"

"With all that you are sacrificing for us just to stay here, Applejack, helping around the farm is the least we can do to help." Aythai'Vadam said, smiling at the mare and nodding to her. "Plus, this is very good exercise for me and the others, Flipyap being the most in need of it-?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, BOSS!?" The Unngoy yelled, flaring a bit while holding his basket.

"No, I'm calling you stubby, Flip, now keep going. We still have a lot of work to do." He answered, before looking back to Applejack. "I know you don't like to rest when there are chores, but maybe you should take a break, hm? It is rather hot, and I rather our caretaker not faint from heat exhaustion."

Applejack blushed a bit, at how the Sangheili is looking out for her health, but shook her head. "No can do, sugarcube, ya gonna have ta deal with me helpin'-?"

" _ **Aythai'Vadam…**_ " A voice called out, drawing the group's attention. " _ **You are needed elsewhere… Your sister is in danger; her young life requires a Warrior of Sangheilios.**_ "

At those words, the Sangheili dropped his baskets, quickly drawing the Plasma Repeater magnetized on his back. Without warning, he looked back at Flipyap and Easy to Adjust. "Flipyap, Easy, keep the farm protected while I'm gone, I got a mission to complete!"

The Unggoy saluted. "Yes, sir!" Easy to Adjust making a few whistle and chimes, before saluting with a tendril.

Applejack looked up at the Sangeheili, tilting her head. "Where are ya goin' pardner?" She asked.

Aythai'Vadam looked down at her, smirking a bit. "Do not worry, Applejack, I'll be back in no time." A portal of light appeared in front of him. "This is something I have to handle." Before the mare could stop him, the Sangheili sprinted forward! Rushing in and jumping into the portal.

 **-Train Bound to Manehatten, Dimension Seven-Three-Five-**

Sonic Wave held a newspaper in his magic, leaning back into the train seat with a smile on his face. Sleeping next to him, Vinyl kept her head against the broad stallion's shoulder. They were drawing close to their destination, and their gig was going to be starting sometime soon. They needed to get what rest possible, he had a feeling it shall be a very long night for the two performers. However, his eyes narrowed when a strange energy started to appear near him. "Whose there?" He whispered, knowing this entity could hear him.

" _ **Kharion… It is time, my son. Your sister needs you.**_ " A voice whispered back, before said stallion let out an irritated sigh.

"So close to my first gig in Equestria, too… Huh, will I'll be able to-?"

" _ **Return? Yes. Like the others, once it is over, you shall be returned where you left off, and precede like nothing had ever happened.**_ "

The rocker thought about it for a moment, before giving a nod. "Alright, better get this over with… I need to rest for my big appearance with Vinyl." The stallion slowly started to disappear in a beam of light! Vinyl slumping over on to the seat.

"H-Huh, what?" She said, wiping the drool off of her mouth. "Sonic? Where did you go?" Vinyl looked around, but couldn't find the stallion anywhere.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Dimension Ninty-Nine-**

Silver Flash gently poured a cup of tea for both Sun Guard and Nighting Gale, the two nodding towards the old butler in thanks, before he poured one for himself. "Ah, it is good for us to enjoy a day of rest and relaxation… It was kind for Princess Celestia and Luna to grand the two of you a day off." The old butler said, before taking a sip of his tea.

Nighting Gale gave a nod, smiling at the fact they chose one of the most beautiful spots in the Canterlot Castle Gardens for their little tea break. "I have to agree, Mr. Flash, and it is also a lovely day to be out! I'm also still a little sore from the Changeling Invasion, so resting for another day is doing me some good." The mare admitted, stretching her wings out a bit, before using her wing claw to take the tea cup. "What about you, Sunny-?" When she looked at the armored stallion, both she and Silver Flash noticed that his narrowed eyes were looking off to the side. "Sunny? Everything ok?"

He shook his head, the stallion sensing something… Familiar to him, yet he could not quite place it-? " _ **Aerion, my grand Honor Guard.**_ " A voice whispered, before both Nighting Gale and Silver Flash passed out, falling out of their chairs and dropping their tea cups! In seconds, the unicorn stallion was up, and trying to see if the two were alright. " _ **They will be fine, my son, their memory of your name erased. When they wake, everything will be as it should be, none the wiser… But I have need of your skills and strength.**_ " Sun Guard began to look around, trying to find the voice, before a beam of light suddenly washed over him. " _ **Your sister is in need of a protector, one who cannot be defeated by the norm.**_ "

Aerion looked up, his body slowly shifting from the stallion form, to one of a venerated Custodes, his helmeted gaze going up to the sky. He gave a light nod, before a strange, golden orb appeared in front of him. The Custodes looked down at it, and gently took it with his free hand, eyeing the orb strangely.

" _ **When you arrive, go to your brother Xeron… Give him that orb, he shall need what is inside of it.**_ " The voice said, Aerion pulling it closer, allowing him to see a strange figure inside. A figure, with red claws and talons.

His eyes went wide, holding the orb away from him, he knew exactly what that thing was. Not even Custodes could fight such a creature in equal combat, they were too agile and unpredictable. Despite this, however, he gave a nod and was quickly shot up into the air, within a beam of light.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

 **-Deep Within the Dark Citadel-**

The group kept going deeper and deeper within the morbid fortress prison, Night Reaper could feel the darkness growing around them with each step… Almost like, the closer they got to his estranged "Eldest Brother", the sense of dread and death grew. He didn't know whether or not if he should turn around, and allowing Darth Nextrion to continue said venture alone or keep going and see this Lord of Dark Templari face to face. The former being his most reliable on possibly living and seeing the light of day again.

The Death Knights stopped at a massive, black iron, door adorned with icons of death and images of some might war between the undead and living… At the very top, was a strange human clad in armor like the Death Knights, but he wielded a massive sword, which had been slung over his shoulder. In the Death Knight's right hand, aiming down towards the undead, was a massive ruby-like crystal, releasing streams of energy down and destroying undead after undead. The following image showed said Death Knight battling it out with a cloaked figure, wielding a scythe, whose robes were adorned with the skulls of slain victims. The last image, placed at the door's top, was that of the Death Knight having slain the Necromancer-like mortal, driving the large sword deep into his foe's chest and holding said Ruby Crystal in hand.

"What is this a story of?" Night Reaper asked, drawing the attention of Darth Nextrion and the Death Knights.  
"It is of our Lord defeating a feared foe of Azeroth, a Grand Necromancer, whose name is forever stripped of records… To prevent others from falling to his corruption or wicked tongue, to prevent his soul from returning to the Living Realm." The lead Death Knight said, placing his hand on to the center of the door, his armored appendage slowly pushing into the metal barrier. Several clicks and gears were heard coming from within the door, as it started to open. "Our Lord is inside, waiting… Please, tread lightly new comer." The Death Knights all looked towards Night Reaper, as Darth Nextrion silently waited. "Our lord is not very welcoming to new faces... Especially with his current company."

"Current company?" Darth Nextrion beat Night Reaper to the question, honestly confused by the statement. "What could cause dear big brother to become so protect-?"

"Catch me, Grandpa! Catch me!" A little girl squealed, giggling, as the two looked inside and watched said little girl falling from a decent height… And right into the waiting hands of a black robed man. "Yay! Again, Grandpa, again!" She cheered, making the robed man laugh.

Nearby him, sitting on a bench, was a human woman with raven black hair and pale white skin. Her robes matched that of a priest of some kind, but she bore the same tabard as those guarding the fortress-prison… One would have thought she may be the spouse of this robed man, but she was far too young for such a thing but also old enough to be that of a mother. Next to her, his viper-like eyes instantly going to the new arrivals, was a green furred being with long tusks and ears. He squatted next to the woman, viper fetishes adorning his tribal-like clothing and staff. His tiki mask tilting towards the group. "'ey, boss mon, ju be 'avin' companeh." The Amani Troll said, smirking some.

That drew the attention of the woman, placing a gentle hand over her chest and looked towards the two new arrival. She recognized Darth Nextrion, but Night Reaper being new made her instantly stand up and create a barrier of pure light between them and the two. "Tarena, my dearest daughter." The robed man said, holding the little girl up to where he can look her straight in the eyes. "Do not be rude." With his last statement, she gave a respective bow towards the man, who continued to play with said child, before dropping her barrier. "Zul'maji? What do you think of our 'guests'?"

"Dey be strange, da big mon bein' ignorant of jur powah, but ah be knowin' da smallah one." 'Zul'maji' said, lifting a hand up and leaning his chin on to it. "Dat be jur feisteh bruddah, Nexy." He cackled a bit, while said Sith grave an irritated growl. "Ah be tinkin' dey 'ere foah sometin' important, boss mon."

"A good assumption, my Amani friend. Good assumption, indeed." The robed man said, as Tarena walked over towards him. "Amilia, you need to go with your mommy and daddy, alright? Grandpa has business to handle."

The little girl nodded, smiling. "Okie dokie, Grandpa! Can I play with Mr. Sevon and Mr. Liman? They are funny, and they let me play with their ribs like instruments!" She asked, as the robed man handed her to Tarena.

Placing a hand on to her head, he gave a nod. "Of course, dear. I'll have them both go to our room, once I am finished here."

Tarena gave a respective nod towards him, before leaving the room with Zul'maji, the robed man turning to face his guests. "Tarena married an Amani Troll? That's rather… Strange." Darth Nextrion said, walking up to the robed man, with Night Reaper right behind him.

"Zul'maji is her adoptive father, found her after the Forsaken killed her parents when she was just a newborn. He quickly turned her over to me, and I gave her to Tarena. However, the catch was that he could keep an eye on his little 'tuskling'." He slowly turned towards the two, Darth Nextrion quickly kneeling down to the ground, while Night Reaper hesitantly did so. "Now, what has caused you to come here, Darth Nextrion… And brought another of our brothers, it seems? One of the younger ones?" He chuckled a bit, the echoing laugh actually making a chill run down Night Reaper's back.

"O-Older… Brother, you know I do not dare come to Dark Alpha, unless it is for a great importance. Your privacy and work is very important to me, but-?"

"Father is dying, poor Xeron is holding off his attacker, and our dearest baby sister is in danger, am I correct?" The man said, giving them a side glance, both looking up at him in surprise. "I'll take your sudden reaction as a yes." He slowly shook his head, reaching a hand into the darkened hood to press against his hidden face. "Father never was one of caution, his sudden power boast did give him a flaw in overconfidence."

"Y-You knew!? H-How! It took Night Reaper coming and telling me, before I knew about father's situation!" Darth Nextrion said, quickly standing up and completely forgetting his place within the dark being's presence. "How did you know, and yet still waited for us!?"

The robed man just watched the Sith, almost like he found his reaction rather amusing. "Father and I never lost touch, Nex. Being his truest firstborne, he and I are forever linked together, his mind is open to me unlike yours." His attention went towards a nearby wall, and slowly walked towards it, his steps cloaked by the large black robe. "And I am very sure his foolish attacker did not even think that those stories within Father's Realm were mere forgeries." Darth Nextrion and Night Reaper looked at one another, they could feel the other's confusion, before looking back towards their eldest brother. "Father could not risk a foe possibly getting their hands on the real stories… So, he left them within my charge."

They watched, as he placed a robed hand on to the wall… Causing it to slowly split open, both Night Reaper and Darth Nextrion going slack jawed behind their helmets, as they watched shelf upon shelf of books and notebooks being revealed behind a false wall. Though, cut out near the floor of it, stood a black suit of armor. Cresting the very top, was a strange ruby crystal. All along the black metal, were skull iconography, even the shoulder pads were fanged skulls. Holding in front of its metal body, the suit of armor had the very same massive blade the two saw on the chamber's door… Red Runes written across its face, its finely sharpened edge glistening within the low light.

Night Reaper's eyes were on the suit of heavy armor, feeling an even worse chill run down his spine, but Darth Nextrion could not remove his eyes from the terrible Runeblade in front of it. He knew its danger, he knew what power that blade held, he knew the thirst it had deep within its tainted soul, forever linking it to its mighty wielder. A single word left the Sith's lips, as he looked at the blade, almost like saying the blade's name would lift its fearful spell. "B-Beloved…"

The robed man chuckled a bit, slowly pulling his hood back, revealing his raven black hair being put up in a rogue's tail. He removed the helmet from its rest, and slid it on before looking at the two… His lich fire eyes burning behind the helmet's eye sockets. "Now, let us go save poor little Galaxia."

 **-Outside the Twin Peaked Mountains-**

The defenders were almost pushed to the Cavern's entrance; they were now pushed back to the second rear trench… Soon, they'll have to either make a true final stand, or fall back into the Cavern's extended systems and try ambush tactics against their foes. Both options did not please Xeron, as he landed into the trench, destroying another AT-AT that tried approaching and bombarding their defensive positions. However, they were taking casualty after casualty, their wounded and dead starting to stack up. It will not be much longer, before they will not have enough warriors to even fend these, seemingly, endless invaders off.

"Looks like we'll be dying here after all, brothers." Talos said, over the vox channel, before unloading a volley from his bolter. "I'm down to one last magazine, my blade being the only weapon left."

"I have nothing left. My chainspear is all that remains." Jago said, using said spear to impale a Terran Marine. "Got to give it to these 'Terran Marines', they are tenacious."

Malachiorn used his power fist to crush a Stormtrooper, before unloading his combi-bolter's remaining ammunition into two Terran Marines. "I preferred it when we were Equestria's super soldier force." The War Sage said, before reloading his combi-bolter behind the trench's safety.

"The Havocs won't be able to cover you much longer, brothers… Their Walkers are keeping us pinned, and the Bikers are out of Melta-Charges… It seems our only defense against them, right now, is the filly and her Daemon Engine." Mecurtian said, using his Heavy Bolter to mow down an advancing squad of Stormtroopers.

Xeron placed a hand over his helmeted forehead, rubbing the claws his hidden temples. "I am truly sorry, brothers… It seems our lives, our new lives, will be torn ended before anything good could come of them."

Their only response were only hysterical laughter, confusing Xeron bit. "Brother! Do not seem like such a thing is a curse!" Jago laughed, leaning against the trench, trying to shake his laughter off. "After all, you gave us a life worth living!"

"He is correct, boy." Malachiorn said, helping a wounded Royal Guard towards the rear trench, to where a group of medical personal were waiting for him. "Brief as it had been, this life was most enjoyable… My time on the farm, will be one I'll cherish in the afterlife."

"All I can think about, now, is seeing Pinkie smiling… Even as the darkness closes in on us, her smiling face seems to be brightening my outlook." Vandred said, eyeing his gladius and bolter. "While I wish things could have been different, and I could return to that mare with a smile of my own… I would gladly throw my life away to buy her more time, brightening the lives of others with a smile."

Talos gave a nod, readying Aurum for combat. "And Fluttershy's kind heart, gave me a whole new outlook, as well. It brought back the Apothecary within me, the will to save lives instead of taking them." He pressed the holy blade against his chest. "A will I'll gladly use now, to pay her back."

"Seems we all have something to say." Mercutian said, smiling as he remembered Rarity's beauty. "I'll be sure to make my death worthy of Rarity's beauty… I shall create a work of art; one she could immortalize in some fashion line." He reloaded the Heavy Bolter, the teams of Royal Guards back away, so he could unleash hell. "I'll use this bolter as my brush, and paint this blank canvas!" With that, he open-fired upon the advancing Terran Marines and Stormtroopers, the other Havocs joining his supporting fire.

Xeron listened to all of their words, smirking while he stared at his claws. "This is also more of a reason for us to fight with all we have." He stood up, jump pack roaring to life while Royal Guard moved out from behind him. "To the sky, brothers! We shall end this, here and now!" The claws activated, creating a discharge around his body. "Ave Dominus Nox, for Equestria!" Every Raptor launched into the sky, with their battle leader and High Commander! The Terran Marines, Stormtroopers, and Walkers; spotted this and began to fire up at them. Many of the flying Astartes were shot down by the barrage, but they did not stop. Those who were hit, aimed their skyrocketing frames and slammed down into their enemy! Doing what they can, despite being wounded by the crash. Xeron's eyes scanned for the opposing commander, soon locking on to a black robed man, with five more behind him. He narrowed his eyes, and flew towards him. "For Equestria, for the Night Haunter, and for Twilight!" He wailed.

Darth Various looked up, seeing the oncoming Night Raptor… But smirked, as a Terran Marine shot him out of the sky! The explosion sending him back into their forward trench. "Pathetic." Were his only words, more of his forces advancing, watching the last stand starting to crumble.

The Night Raptor slowly started to pull himself up off of the ground, the explosion scorching his back. "D-Damnit… I was on him." He growled, before hearing a click above him. Quickly spinning around, Xeron saw that a Terran Marine was right on top of him, aiming his gauss rifle right at the grounded Astartes. Gripping the dirt under his claws, Xeron closed both of his eyes and prepared for what is to come. " _I'm sorry, Twilight…_ "

 **FLASH!**

 **ENRAGED ROAR!**

 **CRUNCH!**

 **SCREAMS OF AGONY!**

"Worthless, unworthy, pathetic excuse for an Astartes!" A metallic voice roared, causing Xeron to open his eyes again, seeing an iron and brass Terminator gripping the Terran Marine within his Lightning Claws! Xeron recognized those colors, and armor designed since he had a chain mail cape… This was a Terminator Lord from the Iron Warriors Legion, a Warsmith no doubt! He threw the Terran Marine up, grabbing his leg with the opposite claw, before actually tearing him in two! "I'm not going to allow you another step forward, invaders!" The Warsmith roared, his sudden appearance actually scaring the advancing army. Slowly, the Terminator turned around, and offered his claw to Xeron. "Get up, little brother! There is a battle to win!"

Hesitantly, Xeron took the offered claw with his own, and quickly hoisted off of the ground. "W-Who are you, Iron Warrior?" He asked, watching the Warsmith aim his wrist mounted stormbolter at an advancing squad, quickly decimating them.

"Warsmith Zarrix." He answered, before quickly stepping in the way and deflecting a volley of blaster fire. "And I'm more kin to you, than these Night Lords!"

His words confused the Night Raptor, who took this sudden appearance as a chance to take a breather. "I have no idea what you mean by that, Warsmith Zarrix, and I am thankful for your timely rescue, but…" Xeron looked back at advancing army. "It is going to take more than a lone Terminator Lord, from the IV Legion, to turn this tide."

Zarrix snickered at his statement, slightly looking back at him. "Oh, dear little brother, who said I came alone?"

Before Xeron could ask what he meant, a burst of sonic energy suddenly exploded, sending a group of Stormtroopers and Terran Marines flying away from the trenches! He looked back, where their Havocs were stationed, and saw a Blastmaster, clad in silver and black armor, bobbing his head to some beat. A sudden wall of fire, drew the Night Raptor's attention back to the trenches, seeing a Thousand Sons, wearing their Legion's old colors, incinerating an advancing platoon of Stormtroopers with psychic flames. A sly smirk slowly appeared on Xeron's lips, just as a melta gun suddenly went off, completely destroying an AT-ST's head, forcing it to fall. He saw the standard gray and green shoulder pads of a pre-heresy colored Death Guard Demolition Astartes, showing zero signs of corruption from the Chaos God of Death and Disease.

"Lumarion! How many charges are you carrying?" Zarrix asked, drawing the Mk. III clad Death Guard's attention.

"Enough, my Warsmith." He answered, his voice showing zero hint of emotion, before drawing his combat blade and splitting a Stormtrooper in half. "These Walkers shall not escape my wrath."

"Good, now where is-?"  
"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" A voice roared, before countless Stormtroopers and Terran Marines were sent flying into the air, their limbs hacked completely off and blood going everywhere. Xeron could faintly make out the crimson and brass of a World Eaters Khorne Berserker, wading through their ranks, his twin axes hacking and slashng widly.

"Ah, there's Ariontus… Was wondering where that Berserker went." Zarrix looked towards the calm Thousand Sons Sorcerer. "Anubis! Do you have an ETA on our back up?"

The Sorcerer nodded. "I do, brother." Anubis bowed his head, respectively, and placed a clawed gauntlet over his heart. "They'll be arriving soon enough, your transports landing the next wave and that rather useful Ironhorn will be deploying our…. Counterparts rather soon."

"What does he mean by 'Counterparts', Warsmith?" Xeron asked, somewhat dazed by the appearance of the new combatants.

Zarrix looked down at Xeron, pointing a claw towards the sky. "Look up, and you shall see."

Xeron did so, and saw what looked like… A giant, metal, Hercules Beetle flying overhead? With what looked like six Astartes riding on his back.

 **-On Ironhorn's Back-**

Zu'hal placed a hand on to the Insecticon's back, nodding his armored head. "I thank you for the assistance, might one… We shall deploy from here."

Ironhorn gave a nod, firing his blaster at any incoming fighters. "Safe travel, fleshling brother… Have fun fighting our foe."

The Salamanders Terminator gave a nod, turning to the five Astartes behind him. "Listen up, Imperialis Squad! Below us, are our brothers… Our dearest sister is in danger, and Xeron fights to defend her and this world." He passed Aythan and Ter'ron, hammer and shield in hand. "We will put aside our petty differences, and do this for Galaxia's sake, am I understood!?" He asked, passing Ayden Wolfhowl and a Blood Angel, Zu'hal's attention going to the Blood Angel. "Do I make myself clear, Azress?"

"Transparently, Venerated Brother Zu'hal." The Blood Angel answered, with a hint of both arrogance and sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't worry so much, big green." Ayden gave a fanged grin, placing his helmet on. "He gets out of line, I'll shove a boot up his arse."

"You can try, Ayden, but it'll be your down fall." Azress said, preparing his plasma pistol and powerfist. "Besides, even I care for our little sister enough to ignore the Night Lords and Iron Warriors we'll be fighting beside." His gaze went to the Valor's Edge, before nodding. "Let us just deploy already."

Zu'hal nodded, before looking at Augustus. "They are yours, Sergeant." With that, the Salamander Terminator suddenly leapt off of the Insecticon's back, plummeting towards the battlefield.

The Ultramarine Vanguard looked to the other members of Imperialis Squad. "You heard him, brothers! Looks like we'll be deploying together on another mission!"

Both Ayden and Azress rolled their eyes. "Great, revenge of the book banger." They both said, at the same time.

Augustus ignored their comment, lifting his lascannon up. "Well then… Imperialis Squad, deploy!" The four raised their armored fists up into the air, roaring out their personal battle cries, before leaping off of the Insecticon's back. "Brother Ironhorn… Mind dropping me off somewhere more elevated? I rather keep a bird's eye view of things."

"I know a good spot, hold on, fleshling brother." Ironhorn's speed increased, as he flew towards the Twin Peak Mountains.

 **-Back on the Battlefield-**

Darth Various could not believe what he was seeing right now, wave after wave of Iron Warriors began landing right in front of him, along with champions from every Black Knight's story he has read started to show up. He looked towards his cloaked warriors, nodding to them. "We'll have to try and advance another way, order all AT-ATs to move in, try and push back-?"

A heavy thud caused him to look back forward, the Sith instantly going pale the very moment he spotted a towering black and silver armored mech. For its right arm, the Imperial Knight was armored with a Reaper's Chainsword, the left had an Avenger's Gatling Cannon. On his back, the walker was armed with a Stormspear pattern Missile Launcher, which it instantly used to send a volley of missiles into the lead AT-ATs! Effectively tearing their armored bodies apart and sending them crashing on to the ground.

"U-Umbra Equitis is here too!?" The Sith yelled, staring up at the walking, hate-fueled, warmachine.

"Not just me, invader." Marius said, over the Imperial Knight's warhorn, just as another giant landed next to him! The dust kicked up by it, caused the advancing army to cover their visors, trying to resist the shockwave that followed.

Before they could see what caused it, a burst of light beams suddenly shredded into their ranks, slaughtering a good number of Terran Marines! When Darth Various was able to look, his jaw nearly ripped through his war mask. "A Wraithknight!?" He yelled, seeing the giant Eldar Construct's onyx black body, crimson head with a black visor piece, and crimson spirit stones lining its entire body. The strange Eldar ghost blade in its right hand, and a scattershield attached to its left.

The colossal Eldar Warmachine scanned the battle field, before it locked on to Darth Various, realizing he was the one who spoke. "That is correct… I am Althiar, Guardian and Protector of Equis." He held the ghost blade high up into the sky. "I have been awakened to defend this world's wraithseer and my little sister!" And, with that, he swung the blade down, effectively creating a new trench and sending Darth Various' forces flying back!

"A damn Wraithknight… We only have one weapon to actually bring that down, and I'm not ready to use it yet…" Darth Various said, looking back at his Acolytes. "Any word from the commandos!?"

"Yes, my lord… Most were wiped out by the Night Haunter, but a group made it to the inner Cavern." The Acolyte snickered a bit, handing Darth Various a datapad. "Seems like they ran into a straying group of ponies, ones that an Element tried to lead back to safety. They are about to execute them now."

"Good… I'll enjoy watching this." He looked towards the datapad. "Order all forces to advance, overwhelm them!" The Acolytes nodded, as the Sith looked to the datapad.

 **-Deep in the Twin Peak Caverns-**

Applejack looked up at the group of black armored Stormtroopers, while she kept a group of foals behind her. She knew that these were some of the guys that the Night Lords were trying to fight off, and their armor told her they were the sneaky types. Their leader aimed a blaster at her, the weapon making clicks and whirring sounds, as it started to activate. "Well? What are ya gonna do with us, ya no good varmint." She glared up at him, not wavering for a second, trying not to show her weakness in front of the foals.

He pointed the blaster more at Applejack. "Kill you. Those are my orders." The Imperial Commando said, Applejack's eyes going wide, but soon narrowed at him. The mare refused to show any form of weakness, and remained strong in front of the foals, which the Imperial Commando could not help but respect. "I'm sorry, but you must-?" He was distracted, when one of his commandos started to choke, dropping his blaster and grabbing at his neck like something was choking him. "Trooper? What is the matter?" The very moment the commando had been lifted off of the ground, the squad leader realized what was going on. "Contact! Contact, he's cloaked! BLAST HIM!"

The other commandos began to open fire, trying to shoot their cloaked foe, but they only struck their squadmate and watched his limp body drop to the rocky ground. The commandos, even the ponies, began searching for what had just caused that commando's death… But couldn't see nothing. "W-Where did he-AHHH!" Without warning, another commando was sent flying across the corridor, and down into the nearby cavern canyon.

The commandos began to open fire again; the cavern being lit up by red blaster fire. However, no matter where they aimed, the Imperial Commandos could not hit anything around them. "He's here, but where!? We've struck just about every spot within this damn cavern!" One of the commandos yelled.

"Not everywhere." A voice whispered, before a two-pronged energy blade rammed through his chest, effectively lifting the ripping him off of the ground! The other Commandos looked towards their impaled comrade, just as their attack decloaked.

"W-What are you?" The squad leader asked, staring up at the black and red armored Sangheili.

"I am Aythai'Vadam… Warrior of Sangheilios and Commander of the Equestrian Special Operations Division!" He roared, before drawing his Plasma Repeater, and started to blast the remaining commandos! The leader started to attempt an escape, but the Sangheili saw this and threw his blade kill off of the energy sword.

The Imperial Commando kept looking over his shoulder, trying to crawl away, and watched the Sangheili approach him. "P-Please! Have mercy! I as only following orders!" He pleaded, before Aythai'Vadam slammed his foot on to the Commando's back. "H-Have… M-Mercy!"

"You're a soldier… Die like one, coward." The Sangheili said, before grabbing the Commando by his neck, pulling him off of the ground. "And another thing?" Aythai'Vadam suddenly brought the commando forward, ramming his energy sword into his back and caused him to gasp. "You shouldn't have tried killing Applejack."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter Forty-Seven**_

Darth Various took a step back, seeing the scene before him now. He was no longer facing off with those reanimated Night Lords, but something far worse. Before him, were combatants from every story within the Black Knight's Library! Some he never even heard up, like the Wraithknight decimating his walkers alongside _Umbra Equitis_ or the strange Tau Commander flying about and using both his Buster Cannon and Fusion Blaster to decimate his forces. There was even a Riptide giving support fire with a Defiler, armed with an Autocannon and Missile Pod, hitting their rear forces! Then, there were the leaders within their ranks… Such as the Chaos Space Marine Leaders and the Deathwatch warriors just wading through his ranks, like a hot knife through butter. However, there was something strange… He has yet to see the Sangheili or Custodes.

"My lord, what shall we do?" A commander asked, as a group of Acolytes walked up to Darth Various. "Our forces are being pushed back by their reinforcements, and it won't be long before those Night Lords are resupplied by the arriving force."

Darth Various thought for a moment, there is still a chance for him to win this battle right now… This involved him either capturing Silver Star now, or summoning his final weapon on to the battlefield. One option was right in front of him, but he requires a decent distraction to do so. A sly smirk appeared on his lips, before turning to the commanders. "Prepare the Battle Station. If my next plan does not work, then we shall resort to using it." The group gave a salute, and an echoed 'yes sir!' before rushing off. Before a Terran Marine Officer could leave, the Sith quickly stopped him. "Wait… Have a Viking Wing target Silver Star and her little… Daemon Engine there. I also want a full distraction for my approach." The officer gave another salute, before rushing off.

Once they were off to handle the orders given, Darth Various waited until a full advance was in play. He nodded to his Acolytes, and charged forward! The Sith didn't want to field the Battle Station just yet; it is far too early… But, with the arrival of those new Walkers and War Machines, he needs to find some way to defeat them. Demoralization was his best option, which means he needs to either capture Silver Star… Or kill her. The former being the best option, but he'll resort to the latter if things get too dangerous for himself.

 **-Frontlines-**

Zarrix held his Lightning Claws up, and began to open fire upon their advancing foe! Xeron kept himself within the trench, his back being far too burned for him to even do anything. "Seems… We were very lucky today, Warsmith." The Night Raptor said, resting against the dirt constructed entrenchment. "I thank you again, for this."

"Nonsense, Brother… We're family, and family protect their own." Zarrix narrowed his eyes, before unleashing the full fury of _both_ wrist mounted stormbolters! Effectively cutting down an advancing group of Stormtroopers. "Now, you best rest before gold boy shows up… You're going to need every bit of energy."

Xeron became confused, tilting his head and now finding the time to ask. "Warsmith, you speak as if we're of the same Legion… I must ask, why? At best, we are cousins."

That caused the Warsmith to laugh a bit, leaning back down into the trench and reload his weapons. "You don't know much, do you?" Zarrix asked, shaking his head at his own question. "Well, I would not expect you to, really. After all, you haven't finished your story yet." His response confused Xeron even further, before the Terminator Lord shook his head. "Do not question it, brother… We are family, just accept that and the headache of it all will come later. Until then." Out of nowhere, Zarrix threw himself up and fired his stormbolter! This effectively killed a Terran Marine trying to invade their trench. "We have a battle to finish!"

Xeron nodded, leaning more on to the trench to get the rest suggested. With their timely arrival, the Night Lords and Royal Guards were able to gain a respite from combat for now. But, the roar of a motorcycle caught his attention, just as Lightning Hon road up. "My Warsmith! Haha, I cannot tell you how radical it is to see you fighting with such awesome vigor!" The Chaos Biker said, sitting within the trench.

"Ah, Hon, I wondered what happened to you." Zarrix said, looking over the trench. "Anything to report to me, from your recon?"

"Yes, sir." Lightning Hon quickly joined up with the Terminator Lord, readying his chainsword. "Their guys are forming up for another massive attack, probably trying to break our second wind… Though, their commander is absent."

That caused Zarrix to raise an eyebrow, looking back down at the Chaos Biker. "What do you mean, he's absent?"

"Gone, Warsmith… Disappeared, not where he was at." Lightning Hon admitted, looking up at the Warsmith. "I was about to do a few rounds, to see if I can spot him while helping cut some of these wannabes down a size or two."

Zarrix gave a nod, placing a lighting clawed hand on to the Chaos Biker's shoulder. "Go, then… Try and keep an eye on him." The Warsmith fired another volley over the trench, his eyes narrowing. "I have a bad feeling about him, he seems like a crafty one, and I get the sense he hasn't played his full hand just yet."

"Yes, my Warsmith!" Lightning Hon saluted, before hopping on to his bike, quickly riding off… However, Xeron noticed he suddenly stopped, looking towards their rear. Out of nowhere, the Biker suddenly floored his bike at full speed! He didn't know, but something caught the Chaos Biker's eye, and it made him panic enough to push the Chaos Bike to its max speed.

 **-Defenders Rear Support-**

The Havocs, Walkers, Riptide, and Fluffy; kept their heavy bombardment on their advancing foes. They could not let up, and each knew that their fire must be either intersecting or right on top of each other. When the Riptide and Defiler showed up, their chance of suppression increased dramatically, but they still had a long way to go. Despite this, they were not giving up their position as Heavy Support, and kept it up. The Riptide did its best to wield his Heavy Burst Cannon and decimate the Stormtroopers, anti-personnel rockets firing from his jump pack. The Defiler focused more on the Terran Marines and AT-STs, its own fire power unloading on to the heavier targets, giant claws helping it support itself when firing the main cannon at a AT-AT.

Galaxia smiled, riding on Fluffy's armored back. She could see, from her point of view, the Heavy Support were really making a difference on the battlefield… And with Fluffy acting as Anti-Air, they would not be having much trouble out of those Vikings and Tie Fighters.

But, he sounds of multiple boasters roaring at full speed, caught her attention. This forced the alicorn filly to look up, and to the left, her eyes going wide after noticing _eight_ Vikings roaring towards them at full speed! Quickly, Galaxia tapped on Fluffy's armored head. "Fluffy! Ten o'clock high! They're coming in for an attack run!" She shouted, the monstrous Daemon Engine quickly turning itself, and aiming both Hades Pattern Cannons. Once locked on, the Forgefiend open fired on the advancing fighters! Its barrels spinning nonstop, their ends heating up quickly, while volley after volley soared into the skies. But it wasn't enough.

The Vikings were moving far too fast, Fluffy only able to take out three of them. The very moment they were in firing range, the remaining five Viking Fighter Craft launched a volley of missiles! However, they were not aiming at the other heavy support weapons, but only at Fluffy himself. The Forgefiend saw this, knowing Galaxia was on his back, and began to target he missiles instead! His roar echoed around the Cavern's entrance, using his Ectoplasm Cannon Mouth to try and help taking out those deadly projectiles.

Their speed and numbers made such an attempt impossible, and Fluffy knew what he had to do now. Without hesitation, the Forgefiend actually _bucked_ Galaxia off of his back and sent her off to the side just before the missiles struck! While she slid to safety, he was sent straight back into the rocky wall, armor torn apart and body leaky life fluid. "Fluffy!" Galaxia screamed, sprinting towards the fallen Daemon Engine, making sure he was alright… Finding that, despite the severe injuries inflicted on to his armored body, the Forgefiend was still alive, but out of commission from the fight. "Come on, big guy. We need to get you out of here, and-?"

"You aren't going anywhere, brat." Galaxia turned, seeing Darth Various quickly cut down a Royal Guard unicorn and a Night Lord Havoc trying to intercept him. "I don't have time to capture you, those bastards saw me actually approaching your position… And I doubt that monster will be dazed for very long." The Sith prepared one of his lightsabers, holding the crimson blade up straight. "Guess my only option to demoralize them… Is to kill you!" With that, the Sith lunged forward.

Galaxia's eyes went wide, before she screamed… But a large shadow suddenly threw itself between her and the Sith!

Now, the filly looked up, her wide eyes tearing up, as Darth Various' light saber had been stopped right in front of her… What had caused it, being the Iron Warrior Chaos Biker now facing her, his entire body braced with the light saber stabbed through his chest. "H-Hon?" She stuttered, looking up at the T-Shaped visor of Lighting Hon's helmet.

The Iron Warrior's body shook, as he looked down at the red energy blade stuck in his chest. He gave a slight chuckle, before looking at Galaxia. "T-Talk about… A m-major buzzk-kill, am I-I right, sis?" He chuckled, weakly.

His entire body became engulfed with a bright light, the Iron Warrior breaking and shattering apart! Pieces of him being reduced to nothing but glistening sparkles of light. "HON!" Galaxia screamed, reaching a hoof towards the disappearing Biker.

"L-Later, G-Gally…" Those were Lightning Hon's last words, before he disappeared and a single Iron Warriors Chaos Biker Model fell to the ground.

The filly stepped towards the model, to recover it, but backed away when Darth Various appeared right behind it. "A pathetic attempt… Not worthy of the title 'Iron Warrior'."

The Sith had his foot hover over the model, the filly realizing what he's about to do. "No, don't do-!" She managed to scream, before watching Darth Various stomp on the model, effectively shattering it to several small pieces.

Galaxia's hooves dropped, staring at the model's broken remains, Darth Various cackling at her broken reaction. "That look is perfect for you, little one! Ahahahaha! It is truly suiting!" He shouted, pointing his light saber at her.

Before he could say another word, Darth Various was hit by a blast of white magic! Actually sending him flying back. "HOW DARE YOU!?" Galaxia screeched, causing the nearby heavy support units to stop and realize what had happened, glaring daggers at the Sith. "How dare you kill Hon; after everything you have already ruined! First, you killed my daddy!" She stepped forward, fury within each hoofstep. "Then, you invade his story, wanting to kill everypony just because you didn't like what daddy did!" Her eyes were flaring, tears running down her cheeks. "Now, you killed Big Brother Hon, who saved me, and decided to break his model! Now he can't. Ever. Come. BACK!"

At the last word, her magic actually _cracked_ the ground beneath her, almost like the full force of her magic put too much pressure on it. A single thought appeared within the Sith's mind, as he backed away from said angry filly. " _I may have… Made a huge error in judgement._ "

The filly was actually hyperventilating, due to how much anger had been built up inside of her small body. "I am tired of having to sit on the sidelines, watching everypony else take on threats without me! Having to rely on other ponies to fight battles for me!" She yelled, the amount of magic starting to create even more cracks within the stone.

But the filly didn't know exactly how she is going to actually help without Fluffy. Galaxia didn't have the power to beat a Sith, who was obviously stronger than her. Right now, she was wishing her father had-?  
 _ **POOF!**_

The filly looked to her right, after hearing said strange sound, and saw a familiar white notebook floating next to her… Being held by some flickering shadow aura. Using her own magic, she pulled it towards herself, and opened the notebook. "Principality of Equestria?" She muttered, before her eyes went wide. "This is the new story daddy was working on!" She read further into the book, not familiar with the hero her father made for this story.

Darth Various raised an eyebrow, preparing for a fight. "What? Going to summon a new 'brother' to save you? Please, I can beat anything you can call upon!"

Galaxia lowered the notebook down, having read the character description grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I don't know about that, stupid head!"

"Stupid head?" Darth Various was obviously disarmed by the childish insult.

But his eyes went wide, as Galaxia's own suddenly glowed with light, her horn gaining the same glow. Slowly, the filly floated up and became encased in a blinding light. Her body began to morph into a more human-like version, her legs growing somewhat longer, the hooves on her forehooves turning into hands… Her young body being incased within a gray pilot's suit, and a helmet appearing over her head.

When the light disappeared, and they all saw an Anthromorphic Galaxia, many were speechless. "You're wearing a gray Zeon Pilot's suit, so what? You can't possibly think that'll help you."

"That isn't all I did, Darth Various!" Galaxia's voice had a metallic tone to it, due to the helmet, while her wings gave careful flaps… Keeping her suspended in the air, as she looked down.

Darth Various followed her gaze. "Come on, stop playing around, and-what is that?"

A _massive_ circle of light appeared where the cracks had been. Slowly, and terrifyingly, a single light blue fin started to rise from the ground, followed by an all too familiar matching one eyed head, then an armored body. As the new combatant rose from the ground, Galaxia soon found herself standing upon his massive shoulder. Soon, he stood fall taller than even _Umbra Equitis_ and the Wraithknight, sword in hand, a gatling gun attached to his left hand's shield.

The Sith stepped back, seeing the war machine standing before him. "A-A-A G-Gouf Custom!?"

"And he isn't just any Gouf Custom, either!" She looked towards the Mobile Suit's head. "Awaken, **Reaper**!"

The Gouf Custom's single eye suddenly turned on, before shifting around and quickly finding Galaxia, his large head slightly moving towards her. "Little Galaxia? You look different…" The mobile suit stabbed his sword into the ground, and lifted his large hand up to her… Allowing the Anthro Filly to fly down to it. "No matter, I know why I have been summoned… All systems are green, awaiting your orders, little sister."

His cockpit opened up, allowing Galaxia to leapt in and take control, the doors shutting once she was safely inside. "Great to hear! Let's teach this bad guy a lesson, Big Brother Reaper!"

The Gouf Custom quickly grabbed his sword, red eye flashing brightly for a second, and took a combat stance with said heat blade. "Affirmative. Reaper, Deploying!" The Mobile Suit lifting a foot up, and attempting to actually _stomp_ on Darth Various!

Said Sith leapt back, far enough away to avoid such a massive foot's fall, and activated his comm-link. "Commander! We're going to need the Battle Station, like… NOW!" He yelled, retreating back to behind his battle lines.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

Darth Various dodged another massive metal foot, trying to avoid being crushed by the Gouf Custom that had suddenly joined the battle. Two of the AT-ATs aimed their heavy blasters towards said Mobile Suit, and opened fired… But Reaper used his shield to deflect the attack, and then aimed his gatling gun at them. In mere seconds, both AT-ATs were nothing but torn apart pieces of scrap metal! The fact that his heavier vehicles were reduced to nothing, made the Sith release a rather feral growl. "Damn that thing..." He reached up, placing a hand on to the comm-link attached to his mask. "Where is my damn Battle-Staion? Is it ready yet!?"

"Sir, we will be ready to deploy it… In the next few minutes, it shall land near your position and overwhelm their defenses." The Imperial Commander replied, as the Sith watched his forces almost in full retreat.

"We need it here, now! We're going to lose this battle!" Darth Various roared, as he dodged the next metal stop from Reaper. "What about my ships!? Can't you move some of the Star Destroyers down here to bombard this area?"

"Sir, we could do that but they have enough fire power down there to shoot the Star Destroyers out of the sky." The Imperial Commander replied, Darth Various reaching for one of his lightsabers. "The Battle-Station is your only option right now."

That caused him to give another feral growl, before drawing the lightsaber and activating it. "Then I'll just cripple that thing, and hopefully the walkers can get a lucky shot on it." He pulled the other out, and leaped towards the Mobile Suit. "I'll just cleave into its legs, and-WHOA!"

Before he could reach Reaper, a frostblade was suddenly swung towards Darth Various! This caused him to raise both lightsabers up to block it, but the force behind said frostblade sent him back and slide until fully stopping. "I don't think you can do such a thing, lad." A gruff, norse-like, voice growled, making Darth Various look up to see a Space Wolf staring him down… Wearing a wolf-like black helmet, and a stormshield gripped in his left hand. "I'm gonna teach you what happens, when you mess with a Wolf's Pack."

"Really, Ayden, you're going to take all the fun?" Another voice called out, before a Blood Angel Vanguard landed next to the Space Wolf, pointing his plasma pistol at Darth Various. "How rude of you, but then again… I shouldn't expect any less from you, you do always get tunnel vision when you see a worthy foe."

Ayden Wolfhowl snickered at the Blood Angel's comment, readying to charge. "Well, if you like to join me, Azress, you're more than welcomed too. Just gotta ditch the powerfist and draw that Valor's Edge of yours."

The Blood Angel looked at the Space Wolf, before shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so, but ditch the shield. Let us see how he fairs against _both_ of our skills at their peak." With that, Azress detached his powerfist, even his jump pack, and drew the Valor's Edge sitting on his hip. Ayden Wolfhowl threw his stormshield to the side, and the two Space Marines taking a battle stance with their blades, each one showing their Chapter's different combat styles. "First to drop him, gets the first drink."

"You're on!" Ayden Wolfhowl howled, the two leaping towards their foe, Darth Various instantly pulling up his lightsabers to try and parry both attackers.

However, no matter how hard he tried, the combined strength of two respective Astartes Blademasters were difficult to hold back. One was ferocious, relentless, and tried to overwhelm him with his strength and speed. While the other was calm, precise, almost near surgical; combined with his own restrained fury, using both his agility and skill to try and land a blow. Not to mention, the fields around both relic weapons were preventing Darth Various' lightsabers from tearing into the metal and render them utterly useless. He needed to disengage, or else these two were actually going to split him in half!

When Ayden swung his frostblade, Darth Various quickly used his superior agility through their size difference, and dodged the attack. "I say, it is a good time for a tactical retreat…" The Sith quickly turned tail, and began to force leap away from the two blademasters.

"Oh no you don't!" Azress called out, drawing his plasma pistol and aimed it at the retreating Sith. "You are not getting away that easily." Before he could take the shot, a group of Terran Marines began to fire upon the two! This caused Azress to use is charged blast on one, while Ayden cleaved into their ranks! His frostblade roaring to life, cleaving the less armored Terran Marines to blood chunks. Though, when the Blood Angel Vanguard took aim at Darth Various again, the Sith had gotten out of range. "Damnit! Crafty little bastard!" He snarled, lowering the pistol.

"No worries, Azress… We'll get him later, let us handle the rest for now!" Ayden yelled, cleaving a Terran Marine down the middle. "Let us see who can get the higher kill count!" The Space Wolf began to cackle madly, the excitement of battle starting to get to him.

Azress shook his head, with a sigh. "I can never let you out do me, Ayden… You are on, brother." With that, the Blood Angel joined in the slaughter.

 **-With Dark Various-**

Darth Various avoided heavy burst after heavy burst, artillery after artillery, trying to avoid being hit by a stray shot. His eyes narrowed, this battle is nearly lost to him. He needed support now. "Damnit… Where is that Battle Station!" He yelled, coming to a halt when he nearly ran right into a lascannon blast. This caused him to look where it came from, up a bit higher on one of the mountain sides… Seeing a blue clad Devastator Sternguard aiming his lascannon at him, said Ultramarine waving a left hand at him _while_ aiming his tank hunting weapon. "With him here, trying to out flank them is near impossible."

"My lord?" An Imperial Commander came over the comm-link.

"Speak, and be quick." Darth Various ordered, placing both lightsabers back on to his hips.

"Well then, my lord, I shall sum it up for you… You are about to be very happy." The Imperial Commander replied, a sick and twisted grin appearing on Darth Various' masked face.

He pressed his finger on to the comm-link. "I need a shuttle, now." He received an acknowledgement, as one of the Imperial Shuttles quickly flew over to his position.

 **-With Reaper and Galaxia-**

Galaxia kept her senses sharp, making sure she kept a close eye on every bit of information on her screens, down to the very last bit. Luckily for her, the mobile suit was designed for ace pilots, which means that its systems were more advance than a regular model and could pick up on any possible high threats before they became a problem. So, when an AT-AT moved into firing range, she was able to quickly react and either used her shield to deflect their attack, or tear it apart with her main weapon. But, what made her a bit unnerved, a shuttle had taken off a minute or two ago, and it managed to avoid her barrage of gunfire. Something told her, Darth Various was on the shuttle and there had been a reason he left the battlefield.

But, her attention could not last on that subject, there were dangers all around her. AT-ATs moving into the battlefields, AT-STs trying to out maneuver her, the infantry trying to hit her with anti-armor weapons, and then there were the fighters overhead. While she did have support, both Umbra Equitis and Althair watching her back, she needed to keep a close eye on everything.

When she spotted a large group of Terran Marines moving on a smaller force of defenders, Galaxia quickly had Reaper unleash a burst from his gatling canon and blew them all away. Though, before she could do anything else, the emergency alert alarm started to sound within her cockpit, as three arrows started to pointing forward. "Priority Alert! Incoming High Heat Energy!"

"What? How can something be-?" Galaxia silenced herself, seeing a large beam heading straight for her! It started to get brighter, and brighter, her body locking up when she saw it. It is big enough to actually split Reaper in half, moving far too fast for her to dodge, evening using the thrusters. Where it was heading for, though, terrified her… The beam of energy, is aimed directly at Reaper's cockpit!

"Move, Little Sister!" An echoed voice called out, before Reaper had been shoved to the side by Althair, the Wraithknight taking the beam's attack instead!

He let out a wail of pure agony, dropping his ghost blade, as the beam of energy tore him in half. The Eldar Construct's body shattered, almost like glass, as the beam passed through him and dispersed on to the mountain side. A beam of light suddenly came down from the sky, slamming on to the Wraith Knight. It repaired his body, making it like he had not taken the beam, but it also caused him to disappear… Sending Althair back to the story he came from.

"A-ALTHAIR!" Galaxia yelled, having Reaper kneel next to where said Wraithknight disappeared from, his hand rubbing the scorched marks. "W-What could have caused that?"

"How about you have a look, brat." Darth Various' voice echoed from some intercom, making all looking up in sheer terror…

Standing at nearly six-hundred and fifty meters tall, an eight legged battle station stood not too far from their battlefield… Slowly approaching with each colossal step it took. All along its armored haul, were defensive and offensive turret placements, each taking aim at certain target vectors in front of them. Missile pods along its back started to aim for anything airborne or where it could strike on the ground. The main gun emplacements along two large bridge-like structures on the Battle-Station's front aimed towards all of their heavy walkers and normal walkers. The Battle-Station's mere presence terrified those on the ground, causing all combat to suddenly come to a halt. All eyes were on it, as the giant mobile machine stepped towards the Twin Peaked mountains.

"W-What is that thing…" Galaxia said, as Umbra Equitis moved in to cover her, trying to act as a shield if the Battle-Station tried to take advantage of her confusion.

"Meet the Spirit of Mother's Will… Yours, Xerons, those puny brothers of yours, and this entire story's; end!" Darth Various laughed over the intercom, as complete, utter, panic ensued within their defensive emplacements.

Zarrix started to roar into his vox-channel. "All heavy weapons, open fire on that thing! Try to bring it down, now! Aim for its legs, aim for the damn legs!" At his command, every mech, tank, and heavy weapons; began to open fire on the Spirit of Mother's Will! However, its thick plating actually shrugged it all off like they were fleas on a dog. Not even Umbra Equitis' heavy fire could penetrate its armor.

"Damnit, that thing isn't going down!" Xeron yelled, trying to help a wounded Royal Guard back on to his feet and towards the medics. "We don't have anything that'll-?" His attention was drawn to something appearing on the Battle-Station's back, before he became wide eyed. "SHIT! Incoming! We need to lay down suppressive fire, now, Warsmith!"

His words confused Zarrix, until the first heavy round suddenly hit their defensive positions, taking out a nearby Vindicator! That was when the Terminator Lord saw the rank after rank of Armor Cores deploying from Spirit of Mother's Will deployment stations. Quickly, Zarrix reactivated is vox-channel. "All weapons, concentrate your fire on those damn armored walkers! Don't let them get near our positions, or they'll be steam rolling over us!" He ordered, every weapon adjusting their vectors to the new targets, and started to lay down suppressive fire.

Unlike the Spirit of Mother's Will, the Armored Core were more vulnerable to their attacks, which allowed the defenders to actually target and take out the giant walkers before they either could land or just as they did. But they did not have a respite, being reminded that the Spirit of Mother's Will had firepower of its own, when said Battle-Station actually decimated the Defiler and Riptide in a single volley! Both heavy supports being transformed into their model forms, Iron Warriors quickly retrieving them and taking the two o safety. However, they also found out that the Battle-Station's aiming is more of a volley form, with no real aiming, when majority of its attacks struck the mountain side instead of their defensive positions.

"So… What are we going to do against that thing?" Xeron asked, looking to the Warsmith. "Got any other surprises for us to use?"

Zarrix eyed the Spirit of Mother's Will, even as Ironhorn landed, transformed, and began to help take down any Armor Cores that were inbound to their position. In all honesty, the Warsmith had absolutely nothing to say, no big trick left in his back pocket. "Honestly, if a miracle doesn't happen soon, I think we may lose this battle… We do not have anything heavy enough to take that thing out, and we're all out of ways." The Warsmith looked down at Xeron, placing a lightning claw on to his shoulder. "All we can do now, is use what we can to bring that thing down… Hopefully, we'll get lucky and hit something important."

Xeron gave a nod, activating his own vox-channel. "All remaining Raptors, let us try and slow that thing down! Gather what melta-charges you, and let's hit its legs… There has to be a weak point somewhere on it." He ordered, quickly going to retrieve a jump pack from one of the fallen Raptors.

"We'll try and give you all cover, brother… Iron Within." Zarrix said, aiming is stormbolters at the advancing infantry.

"Iron Without." Xeron replied, knowing their war cry. Though, when he turned to leave, the Night Reaper was met with a figure wearing gold armor, a guardian spear in hand and a crimson cloak draped over his back. "WHOA! CUSTODES!" He yelled, prepared to fight, but Zarrix quickly took noticed and stopped the Night Raptor.

"Calm yourself, Xeron… This is one of our brothers." He answered, nodding to the Custodes. "Brother Aerion, it is good to see you finally showed up. A bit late to the party, but we could use every bit of help we can get right now. Got anything for us?" Zarrix asked, as the Custodes shook his head, before pointing to Xeron. "Ah, yes, he has something for you."

Xeron looked up at the Terminator, then to the Custodes. "What? What does he have for me, exactly?" He asked, as Aerion reached into his cloak, and pulled out an orb of light. It gave off a warm feeling, almost soothing, which confused the Night Raptor.

However, the orb actually made Zarrix smirk. "Possibly a way to help deal with all those infantry units advancing on us… It may not help against that 'Spirit of Mother's Will', but it may also open up chances to find a weak spot." He said, as the Custodes walked up to Xeron, holding the orb towards him. "He's telling you to take it, brother."

The Night Raptor looked between the two, hesitant as to what this orb could be… But, what choice did he have? They are desperate right now, and this thing could be a way for them to gain an upper hand or at least but some time. So, Xeron stepped towards the Custodes, opening his claws up to take the orb. Aerion gave a nod, and placed the orb into his opened claws… Said orb instantly exploding with light, which entered Xeron's own body and caused his eyes to brighten up with the same energy.

 **-Within a Room of Light-**

Night Claw started to look around, confused as to where he could possibly be right now, along with how he had been turned into his Night Guard Form! All around him, were white walls and no way for him to possibly get out or any to get into where he is. However, the room's blankness actually made him feel relaxed, at east, almost like there was no true care in the world. A place of pure serenity, and peace.

"It is about time you showed up." A voice called out, making Night Claw look from side to side.

"Whose there? Show yourself, now!" He ordered, eyes narrowed, as he searched for the other presence within the blank room.

The voice laughed a bit, out of amusement. "I'm not hiding, Night Claw… How about turning around?" The voice asked, Night Claw turning his head and suddenly seeing a large bat pony, matching his size, with a black coat and mane. His eyes, however, were pure red like the membrane of his wings. The stallion gave him a sincere fanged smile. "I have been waiting to speak with you." The black look-a-like said, nodding to him.

"Who are you?" Night Claw asked, raising a brow in confusion, as he faced the look-a-like. "I do not think I have ever met you before, brother."

His question caused the stallion to laugh a bit, using a hoof to cover his mouth, so not to seem rude. When he stopped, the bat pony smiled at him. "Oh, you have, but not like this. We met when I was a bit more… Savage, I guess would be the best word?"

Once again, the stallion's words confused Night Claw, not exactly understanding what he meant by that. But, when he actually thought about it for a second, his eyes widened with surprise and realized who this stallion is. "S-Shadow Blitz!?" He asked.

The stallion gave a nod, smiling from ear to ear. "It is good to finally meet you, as myself, brother." Shadow Blitz walked closer to Night Claw, the two stallions being at the same height. "Too bad it is under such strict circumstances and we cannot speak more like brothers… I understand our time is short?"

Night Claw gave a nod, his eyes becoming serious. "Yes, we are under attack by an enemy called 'Darth Various'. We almost had him on the ropes, then he brought some massive, walking, Battle-Station called 'Spirit of Mother's Will'. Its sheer destructive power is limited, but it has destroyed two of our heavy support and one of our walkers." The Night Guard gave a sigh, as Shadow Blitz merely listened to his words. "I do not know if we'll win against that thing, but we are going to fight it with everything we have…"

Shadow Blitz snickered a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "My, seems like you've gotten into quite the pickle… Though, I may be able to help, but what I'll give you is limited on time." Both stallions looked at one another, Night Claw tilting his head. "It isn't much, but it is all I can offer you… Consider this repayment for reuniting me with my Twilight." Shadow Blitz lifted his hoof up, for a hoofshake, a cocky grin on his muzzle. "I bet this 'Darth Various' won't see this coming."

Hesitantly, Night Claw lifted his own hoof up, and placed it around Shadow Blitz's own. "What exactly are you planning to do, Shadow-?" He instantly stopped himself, realizing that the two of them were now in their Night Lord forms… Xeron standing as a Night Raptor, while Shadow Blitz had become a Warp Talon again.

"Easy… We shall how he can handle you, as the Hound of Equestria, brother." Hound answered, looking down a bit before he looked back up at Xeron. "You know… I really wished we could have met a lot earlier, you seem like a grand friend and brother, a true match for Twilight… Please, don't end up like me and take good care of her with this gift I'm giving you."

Xeron gave a nod, smiling at Hound's form. "You know I will, brother." He said, before the two were engulfed in a blast of pure light.

 **-Equestrian Defensive Lines-**

The group had to shield their eyes, due to how bright the light was, and waited for it to die down… But, when it did, they were all shocked to see a customized Warp Talon-Night Raptor Mix standing where Xeron now stood. Most of his body had remained the same, the jump pack not having the fins, but Xeron's claws were now blood red, his helmet having a brass forehead guard with red horns sticking out of it, even his faceplate had a skull mask painted over it. It looked like it had become an altered version of the Mk. IV Maximus Pattern Helmet. His feet were red, razor sharp, talons that dug into the ground with ease.

When Xeron's eyes suddenly came to life, he instantly looked down at his claws, noticing and feeling the difference within them. " _You are limited on how long you'll be able to Warp Shift, it isn't easy granting such a power when you are dead._ " Shadow Blitz's voice echoed within Xeron's mind, making him look around for a second. " _But, you have far enough time to make this 'Darth Various' have one heck of a headache. Simply reach your claw out, with the destination in mind, and slice the air… Your claws will take care of the rest from there._ "

Xeron gave a nod, smirking a bit. "Good… I'll see what I can do with the time given." He looked to Zarrix, with a nod. "I'm going see if I can place any Melta-Charges on that thing's legs… You try and keep things handled here."

The two gave a nod, giving him a salute. "Good luck, broher." Zarrix said, as Xeron threw his claws forward, tearing a rift in reality and leaping through! The rift sealing right after he fully passed through, a matching flash appearing on the Spirit of Mother's Will's forward right leg.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter Forty-Nine**_

The entire battle line began to open fire on to either Spirit of Mother's Will or the Armored Cores that had deployed near their lines. Though, out of them all, Galaxia had Reaper focus most of his fire power on to Spirit of Mother's Will's arsenal or taking out any incoming missiles that tried to hit their lines. With all the air power, infantry, Spirit of Mother's Will, and mechanized suits; attacking them, things started to seem nearly impossible to actually win against Darth Various. The heavier vehicles focused more on Spirit of Mother's Will, the mechs focusing on any Armored Cores, while their infantry countered Darth Various' endless army.

Galaxia's mind started to strain as she piloted the Gouf Custom, known as Reaper, using his gatling cannon to take out three heavy weapons Armored Cores, before trying to intercept incoming vollies of missiles. "Come on, where are you Xeron…" She whispered, spraying the gatling gun's rounds into the volley of new missiles, but two got through and struck Reaper's armored body! "Ahhh!" She screamed, as the mobile suit got knocked back and lost his balance, but something suddenly slammed into her back and put her back upright, making the anthrofied filly look back, and see the armored body of _Umbra Equitis_ right behind her, using his bulk to push her back up.

"Are you alright, Galaxia? Are you hurt?" Marius asked, as Reaper reset himself, allowing the filly to take a quick breather.

She had Reaper give the best nod he could, one eye focusing on Umbra. "I-I'm alright, just a bit shaken up." She answered, canting the mobile suit's body and had his eye stare up at Spirit of Mother's Will. "But I wonder if Xeron is alright, he's been gone for a while now…" When another set of missiles fired from the Battle-Station's back, both Reaper and Umbra Equitis raised their cannons and began to open fire! "We won't be able to keep this up for very long! I'm almost out of ammo here."

"Same here…" Marius replied, as they took out the last of the missiles. "Where is he…"

"Right here!" A voice shouted, before a rip opened up on Reaper's shoulder and Xeron slid on to the mobile suit's shoulder. Both of his talons and one claw slid against the mobile suit's heavy armor, scratching it, while the other held a detonator switch. "Here goes nothing!" When he came to a full stop, Xeron slammed his thumb's claw on to the detonator, initiating the bombs left on Spirit of Mother's Will.

One after another, explosions began to riddle Spirit of Mother's Will's entire body. Most were going off on the Battle-Station's legs, causing it to stagger and step off path to return its stabilization again. The crowds began to cheer, seeing their one threat start to fall down with metal-charge after metal-charge going off within its metal body! Where Xeron found so many, none of the group knew, Zarrix knew he didn't bring _that_ many explosives with him and the Night Lords only had what they died with.

Zarrix looked towards Anubis, who had finished incinerating a group of Storm Troopers. "Anubis! Can you use those flames, to take out the crews within that thing!?" He called out, drawing the Sorcerer's attention.

Anubis looked at his lord, for a moment, then to the burning Battle-Station before narrowing his eyes at it. "On it, my Warsmith." He muttered, before both of his eyes began to blaze, reaching out to the flames within Spirit of Mother's Will. Slowly, they began to burn brighter and even more, blazing across the armored haul and reaching to grab hold of the weapon. The Sorcerer began to grin, as his newly acquired inferno exploded towards the Battle-Station's bridge and went to grab hold of he who had threatened their dear sister.

 **FZZZT!**

" **ANUBIS!** " Several voices yelled.

Both of Anubis' eyes went wide, feeling a burning sensation right at the center of his stomach, he could hear Zarrix calling out to him, but he could not hear his words… All the Sorcerer could focus on, was the burning within his body and then to the Stormtrooper that had caused it… Just before said Stormtrooper had shot him seven more times, the Rubricae not turning fast enough to stop him. With their Sorcerer's link broken from them, the Rubricae quickly started to go back into their slumber, a light appearing around them and transporting the ten back to their story. All the while, Anubis fell to his knees, grabbing hold of the area where he had been shot.

The Stormtrooper prepared to fire again, but Zarrix slammed his lightning claw right into him, not hesitating to rip him to pieces and throw the remains right at the group behind him. Without hesitation, the Warsmith grabbed hold of his Sorcerer, allowing him to lean back. "Stay with me, Anubis, damnit! You can let go, we still have a battle to win and we need you here!" He ordered, causing the Sorcerer to actually laugh.

"S-Sorry, my lord… But, I don't t-think that'll be possible." He said, giving a light nod, before looking up at the tusked helmet. "I-I cannot wait for us to meet again, so I can tell you everything I have learned. Until then?" His body became incased within a bright light, transporting him back to his story. "I'll be waiting, and learning."

Ariontus stared up at the Warsmith, wide eyed at the loss of their Sorcerer. Rage built up within the Berserker's heart, his body burned with anger, his T-shaped Visor blaring a dark red. He turned to the other Stormtroopers and Terran Marines, throwing out both chainaxes out, and letting out a roar of pure anger, fury, and rage. " **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** " His charge actually created a massive shockwave, sending those around him flying away, his weapons cleaving and rending flesh in mere seconds! This Khorne Berserker, seeks bloody vengeance!

At the Defensive Line's reach, Kharion's reaction was that of his armored body shaking, the plates clanking together. His Sonic Weapon started to hum, as he pointed it at the heavy vehicles and invading foes. "I shall play him a tribute… One that shall be perfect for our sorcerious brother!" He called out, his weapon letting lose a sonic blast of noise and energy! Its passing releasing harmonious noise, matching that of a flame and meadow of peace. " **I shall call it, the Flowering Inferno!** "

Lumarion, mixed in with the Night Lords, actually had an unknown feeling to him… It had been so long, since he last felt any emotion, but seeing Anubis die? He couldn't tell if it was either anger or sorrow, but he did not care. The silent Pre-Heresy Death Guard marched towards his armed targets, melta-gun charged and ready to blow away any of his targets. A couple of Terran Marines felt his fury, the melta-gun fusing their flesh with the armor that is supposed to protect them, or being completely blown apart by its shock wave. The Mk III Helmet's visor glowing red, each step sounding like some avenging stone sentinel marching to finally gain their revenge.

Zarrix looked at his empty claws, staring at where Anubis had once been, the Warsmith lost a close brother…To never see him again, until their end days or their father deems otherwise. Rage built up within his cold heart, as the Terminator Lord stood up and stood like some iron clad behemoth. "Unbreakables… **SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!** " His voice was filled with unbridle fury, both wrist mounted stormbolters roaring to life and tearing into any of Darth Various' forces in front of him! His lightning claws crackling to life, tearing through any that got too close to him.

Within Reaper's cockpit, Galaxia's eyes were filled with tears, she had just seen one of her older brothers get taken down again. Soon, her tearing eyes blinked and were filled with anger. "Darth Various, I'll kill you!" She screamed through Reaper's speakers, pointing her gatling gun at Spirit of Mother's Will and unloading towards the Battle-Station, but _Umbra Equitis_ quickly stopped her.

"Galaxia, stop! You're just wasting ammunition; the bridge is too far away!" Marius said, as the Imperial Knight looked towards the Spirit of Mother's Will's bridge. "We need to get a lot closer, for us to be effective at all against such a thing…" They watched the Battle-Station started to move again, the melta-charges' damage not proving to be effective as they had believed.

His words suddenly sparked something within the mobile suit's robotic mind, the logic within it suddenly figuring out what needed to be done. "Marius, Umbra, Galaxia; I just figured something out… We need to get closer, and I can do that with my thrusters." The Gouf Custom's eye went to Umbra Equitis. "But, we'll need cover, my body will be vulnerable in flight and we will require a bit of elevation."

Marius just looked at him, realizing what the mobile suit is asking for, and snickered. The Imperial Knight moved his hulking body and stood in front of Reaper, looking down at those on their side of the battle. "You heard her men! Let us clear a path for the lady!" He blared from the warhorn, those in the right mind all cheered and began to fight even harder. _Umbra Equitis_ turned to look at Reaper. "Follow behind me, Galaxia, I'll lead you straight to that monster and open up a hole big enough."

Galaxia just stared at him, using Reaper's cameras to do so, and smile. "You got it…. Lead the way, you two!" She agreed, the Imperial Knight giving a nod, and charged forward, Reaper right behind him.

The opposing AT-ATs all saw the charging mechs, and began to readjust their vectors… But were soon met with a barrage of heavy fire coming from the vehicles at the Defensive Line, even the Armored Cores were being hit by their heavy fire. Though, their worse punishment came from _Umbra Equitis_ , when the Imperial Knight unloaded every weapon he had! Avenger Gatling Cannon fire left, Stormspear Missile Pod firing forward, Reaper Chainsword swiping anything on his right, and the Heavy Stubberd Cannon firing at anything below him. "Get. Out. Of. My…. WAY!" Marius roared, kicking an AT-AT over and gutting it with is chainsword, before unloading a volley of bolter rounds on to one trying to close in on them.

Galaxia had Reaper do the best he could, and support their current Imperial Knight escort. Though, when the gatling gun's ammo count hit zero, she was forced to detach it and use the triple barrel machinegun hidden underneath the shield! Now, her best weapon against Spirit of Mother's Will's bridge, will be his heatsword. She knew this, and did her best to conserve what ammunition that is within the hidden weapon.

When the Imperial Knight was near the base of Spirit of Mother's Will, he took out two more AT-ATs before bracing his base. "Now, Galaxa! Use me to get up there!" Marius yelled, as Galaxia nodded, Reaper charging his thrusters.

"Alright!" Galaxia called out, before having the mobile suit jump up from behind _Umbra Equitis_ , stepping on to the Imperial Knight's back, and then jumping again! Once it was in the air a second time, using the armor as leverage to get higher up, Reaper's thrusters engaged and sent him soaring up into the sky! "I'm coming for you, Darth Various!" The filly's words blared through the mobile suit's speakers, as the thrusters unleashed a torrent of flames while it soared, making it seem like the Gouf Custom was soaring on wings of fire, both hands gripping the heatsword in a combat hold!

Darth Various, from within the bridge of Spirit of Mother's Will, saw only a _very_ angry looking mobile suit glaring at him, while it soared towards him. In a panic, he looked towards all those around him, pointing at anyone manning the turret consuls. "What are you idiots waiting for!? Fire! Fire! FIRE DAMNIT!" He ordered, sending those on the bridge into a panic as well, pressing buttons while the Battle-Station's cannons roared to life and missile pods tried firing at the fast moving mobile suit! "Knock her out of the sky! What are you doing, she's right fucking there!"

Those manning the controls were trying to do their best and lock on to Reaper's flight path, but he was flying far too fast for them to even do so. Before long, the Gouf Custom flew past the bridge, cutting all thrusters just above the Battle-Station's bridge. "Now, you shall pay!" Galaxia yelled, having Reaper reverse grip his heatsword, pointing it at the bridge. Going into a complete dead drop towards it!

Darth Various backed up, seeing the free falling mobile suit heading straight for them. "F-F-FIRE! TAKE HER OUT!" He yelled, both eyes locked on to her, fearing that this filly will actually take out his Battle-Station this way!

But, this was not so, as a pair of machinegun turrets homed in and locked on to Reaper's decent, riddling the armored mobile suit with holes! The entire Gouf Custom began to shake violently, as the gun fire ripped off his left arm, tour the breather line from his head, tore off the right leg, damaged the rear thruster pack, and actually shot his heatsword out of his hand! "Rraaaagghhh!" Reaper yelled, as his entire body was hit hard by armor piercing rounds, tearing away the armor plating and destroying the sensitive inner parts within. The mobile suit's, flickering, single eye moved to the left and saw a larger cannon home in on him and made him panic. " _N-No! I-I got to get… Gally out, b-before that thing fires!"_ His logical mind screamed, trying to open the cockpit and activate what thrusters were left, but there wasn't enough time and the cannon is about to fire.

"And, that is game." Darth Various released a sigh of relief, before grinning at what was about to happen, Galaxia's eyes wide when she saw the cannon aiming right _at her_. "Looks like I win-WHAT!?"

Just as the cannon was about to fire, an energize arrow of flame slammed right on to it, effectively destroying the heavy cannon and causing its entire platform to catch fire! This caused all those aboard the bridge to be distracted, wondering what just fired at the high point of the platform, knowing that it was out of those below's line of sight. During their confusion, Reaper's remaining thrusters activated, allowing him to spin around to face those below, and activate the emergency eject! Sending Galaxia flying towards the Defensive Line, a group of Raptors flying up to catch her and bring the filly back down to safety… Just before a secondary cannon fired, and finished him off, a light glowing around Reaper's destroyed remains, repairing him, and sending the Gouf Custom back to his story.

Though, Galaxia's eyes were still on the burning platform, both wide. " _That was… But, how? She is away on business…_ "

 **-At the Peak of the Twin Mountains-**

A woman, wearing a black battle kimono, with white underclothes, portraying that of a Soul Reaper, held a long bow within her hand. She was kneeling, her spare hand pulled back like she had just fired an arrow. From where she was positioned, the Soul Reaper had a perfect bird's eye view of the Spirit of Mother's Will, her bow aimed right at the destroyed cannon's platform. A hood and underscarf kept her a mystery, but the woman's glistening brown eyes were giving a look of relief at having saved Galaxia just in time. "Thank goodness… I arrived just in time." She released a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart.

Standing up, she held the long bow to her side and returned it back to its katana form… Allowing her to sheath it, and look up towards the sky. With a nod, a beam of light came down, and transported her away from the story, not wanting to cause any problems with her presence there. Xeron and the others were having to deal with enough as is, and the Alter of Stories were causing even more with rifts it had been making.

The beam of light drew Augustus' attention, causing the Ultramarine Devastator to look up towards the peak, with a raised brow. "What was that?" He muttered, tilting his head and used the lascannon's scope to look… But saw nothing at where the light was, and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that isn't much of a problem, now." He reaimed his lascannon back down at the battlefield, and began to take snap shots at any heavy vehicles that managed to get in his sights.

 **-Spirit of Mother's Will's Bridge-**

Darth Various glared at what just happened, his once chance to end this battle quickly got snuffed out by some unknown attacker. He knew for a fact that it wasn't those below, his Stormtroopers taking out their only pyromancer on the field. Shaking his head, he looked back at those working the heavy turret consuls. "Target the mountain with all of our heavy guns, if we can't get to those inside directly, then we'll bury them alive… I'm tired of playing nice." He ordered, looking back down at the battle.

"Yes, sir." The crewman all announced, typing away on to their consuls. Within seconds, the heavier guns aboard the Battle-Station began to open fire on to the mountain! Tearing away at the rocky foundations and causing rocks to be dislodged. One of the cannons struck near where Augustus was stationed, actually knocking him from the location and rolling down the mountain side! Missiles began to open fire, striking the mountain side as well, and forcing more rocks to fall. When Augustus managed to recover, he barely had any time to dodge a falling boulder, Aythan assisting him back on to his feet before the Ultramarine took up position next to Kharion.

"We will end this farce… For good, this time." Darth Various crossed both hands at the small of his back, glaring down at the defenders. "They really do not have anything left this time around, and have exhausted all their resources."

Or have they?

 **-Deep Within the Twin Peak Mountain's Caverns-**

The Caverns suddenly shook again, another volley of cannon and missile fire shaking the stones around them. Everypony cowered together, in fear, as the Night Lords charged with protecting them continued to hold position at the Cavern's entrance. The Atramentar Terminators went so far as to use their power weapons to destroy any falling rocks that came close to the defenseless ponies. Even Konrad Curze had returned to the Cavern, assisting in keeping the civilians safe and the falling rocks from slamming down on to them.

Twilight looked over towards what they could see of the Titan's head, its eyes dead and silent. "They need help, and Xeron said that thing has the power to turn any tide of battle…" She said, ears falling back into her mane.

"Yeah, but he also said that thing is asleep and none of them know how to wake it up! It's useless, as we are to those things outside." Rainbow Dash argued, the others nodding, while Harion stood guard over Twilight and Scootaloo, remaining silent.

Though, unknown to the mares, Scootaloo was staring up at the Titan's knightly helmet. She could see the amber glass for the war machine's eyes. Something about it, was calling to her. She didn't know why, but she felt like the War God was an old friend, one she hasn't seen in years, his mere presence warming her heart.

The filly quietly made her way to the Titan's helmet, the mares unaware of her doing. Both of her eyes were locked on to its own, it even seemed like the Titan was looking down at her. A feeling of serenity filled her young body and soul, as she stopped at the Cavern's ledge, words filling her mind. She didn't understand them, but they made her feel happy and want to voice them.

The words seemed like those of a password, made into a song… Almost as if they are to be said, before going into the real password phrase. "Rest, now… My warrior." Scootaloo's words echoed around the Cavern, drawing the attention of all the ponies and Night Lords. "Rest now, your hardship is ooooover."

The ponies walked up, even the Night Lords, and looked up at the Titan with Scootaloo. For some odd reason, they all wanted to sing to him, like the filly is doing now. Twilight nodded to the others, as she stepped forward and joined her adopted daughter, with the others. "Live. Wake up. And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones." The other Elements, and the Night Lords around them, joined in the song. "Cling to your bones."

Now, the other Night Lords joined in, along with the other ponies… But only Scootaloo stood at the ledge's end, before the Titan's knightly helm. "Wake up, wake up. Live. Wake up, wake up… And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones." Their words were in sync somehow, and the words of the song flowed into all of their minds. They didn't understand how, but right now? This song felt like it could help them, it could bring hope to a hopeless moment in time.

Something was happening, the cavern started to shake all around the groups. Stone falling from the cavern ceiling, and it wasn't another blast from whatever it was outside the defenders were fighting. A rumble from within the cave shook the entire area, making them all look around. They kept singing, despite how afraid they were from the attackers outside and the mysterious rumble.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Unknown to them, within the mighty war machine's core, a light started to flicker and glow. It listened to their words, it heard them. But one lone voice reached it more than the others, the single voice of a child reached its very heart. "Live! Wake up! Wake up! And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!"

The caverns started to shake even more, as more rock started to fall around them, the groups backed away as it fell closer, the Atramentar Terminators trying to deflect the falling rocks. Twilight attempted to get Scootaloo, but several falling rocks came down between them, and Harion had to quickly pull her away or she would have been crushed. "Scootaloo!" She screamed, seeing the filly still singing to the sleeping War God.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She chanted, sensing something closer to the helm and to her, almost like another presence started to appear in front of her. "Wake up! Waaaaaaaake up!" The last part of the song was extended, more so than normal. She looked up at the helm's eyes, tears in her own. "Please, wake up… We need you."

As if her words, alone, commanded it… The Titan's eyes flashed to life! Blinding both groups, as it lit up the entire caverns. But, the loss of their sight was soon forgotten, as the Titan released a thunderous blare from his warhorn! Its voice echoed throughout the caverns, none knowing if it reached the outside, almost like the Titan was giving a warning to any foes around it… It was now awake.

Both groups moved away from the helm, as the beams of light, coming from its eyes, searched all around the caverns. Thy soon found young Scootaloo, standing before it with an awe struck look. Twilight kept calling for her, telling the filly to run from it… But she couldn't, she honestly didn't feel in danger of the Titan's gaze or presence near her.

The Titan just looked down at her, its eyes locked on to the filly's small frame. Its voice boomed within her mind. " _ **I heard your words, little Princeps… And answered your call for aid.**_ "

"W-Who are you?" She asked, out loud, still staring at the Titan's eyes.

" _ **I am the Imperator Titan…**_ " His voice was powerful, proud of what he was. " _ **Custos Aeternam, the Eternal Guardian!**_ "


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter Fifty**_

Both groups within the cavern just stared up at the newly awakened Imperator Titan, as Scootaloo just looked up at him. With a smile, the pegasus filly nodded to the mighty War God. "Well then, Custos Aeternam! Our friends, and my dad, are out there fighting the bad guy… Are you ready to go help?" She asked him, walking a bit closer.

The Titan just continued to look down at her, his eyes acting like spotlights on the small filly, before his armored head gave a nod… The movement causing more rocks to fall, as his armored carapace scraped against the mountain's walls. " _ **Of course, Princeps. With you at my Command Throne, and an able body crew, we shall burn all before us. In the Emperor's Name, we shall cleanse this world of all its evils.**_ " He replied, as a few ramps suddenly lowered from his body, the hooks stabbing into the stone ground like a hot knife through butter. " _ **You, and all those behind you, climb aboard… With your help, I shall break free of my bonds, so that I may defeat our foes.**_ "

Scootaloo gave a nod, turning to those behind her. "Climb aboard, everypony! Custos is going to need every hoof, if he is to get out of here!" She announced, the Night Lords nodding, as the ponies looked at one another. They were confused, wondering what the filly was talking about, for they didn't hear the mighty War God say a word. "What's wrong? Didn't you all hear me?" Scootaloo tilted her head, the Night Lords looking at the ponies around them.

Though, Twilight smiled at her daughter, understanding what she meant. "You heard her, everypony… If Scootaloo says the Titan needs help, then that means it does! After all…" She looked up at how the Imperator Titan was staring at Scootaloo, almost like the two were connected to one another, or the mighty War God is able to commune in a form that didn't involve normal speech… Almost like it could possibly use telepathy. This would make a lot of sense, seeing how it was Scootaloo that initated the process of actually _waking_ it. "Let us all get aboard, and pitch in! Night and his brothers have fought to defend Equestria, don't you all think it is about time repay them?" That got a response from the ponies, all cheering in agreement, as the princess walked up to Scootaloo. "What do we need to do, dear?"

The filly smiled up at Twilight, before turning to Custos Aeternam, nodding to him. "Ok, Custos! Tell us what you need, and we'll do our best!" She called out to him, as the Titan's eyes flared for a moment, then narrowed, and went bright once more. He did this a couple more times, leaving the ponies and Astartes to believe that he was actually talking to Scootaloo. Each time the lights made a change, it was like an expression within the Imperator Titan's emotionless face. Once it finished, Scootaloo nodded again, turning back to the groups. "According to him, he'll need the Techmarines, and some engineering savvy ponies, to go to his primary cores and system sectors. There are things he calls 'Servitors' waiting there, and just require the needed instructions to begin work… He said there is also areas that require combat teams to man throughout his body, Servitors also manning majority of them but there are still open positions."

A Night Lord Techmarine gave a nod, and saluted Scootaloo. "I shall lead those worthy deep within the War God, and handle things from there." He said, the filly nodding, before she looked at Twilight and the Mane Six.

"He also said that we will be needing a Command Crew. Most of his systems and functions can be handled once the two of us link together within something he calls a… 'MIU Halo Capsule'. But, the Command Crew is there to handle anything outside of the normal functions, or prove to be more complex." Scootaloo explained, as Twilight gave a nod.

"Then we will go with you, dear… After all, cannot leave my daughter to do everything by herself, without a mother's support." Twilight said, causing Scootaloo to blush a bit.

Though, Konrad Curze also walked up to the group, a fanged smile across his lips. "And I shall join you… After all, you shall require tactical advisement while you're linked with the mighty Imperator… Tactical Advisement that I am willing to give to you." He placed a claw over his heart, with a slight head bow. "A grandfather should also be willing to support his family… Even though I'm not the best one could have, I must abide by this." His input earned a slight giggle from Scootaloo, who didn't really understand what he meant since she's only seen his… "Kinder" side.

"Alright then, everypony! Let us get Custos up and walking out of here!" Scootaloo cheered, before she attempted to fly towards the Imperator Titan's head, but Twilight quickly flew over and decided to carry her instead… All the others taking the ramps, or flying on to the War God's armored body, going deep inside.

The inside of Custos Aeternam was more confusing than Scootaloo and the ponies had every believed, more twists, turns, corridors, and hatches; than one could every believe. The giant War God was like a city within himself, and were lucky that they had the Night Lords there to guide them throughout the entire structures and where they needed to be. Konrad Curze lead the Mane Six to the Imperator Titan's bridge, which sat within his heavily armored head. To their surprise, the command area looked like something out of a science fiction story, matching space bearing space ships! It took every ounce of willpower Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Scootaloo; had to _not_ freak out about how awesome it all looked.

Scootaloo walked to the bridge's center, looking around for what Custos Aeternam said she needed to go into, in order for the two to become linked, but saw nothing. "Hey, Custos… Where is this MIU Capsule thing you told me about? I don't' see anything…" She said, outloud, as the Imperator Titan rumbled a bit.

" _ **It is right in front of you, Little Princeps.**_ " He replied, causing Scootaloo to earn a raised brow… But went slack jawed when the bridge shook, the center opening up and a large capsule lowered from the ceiling, another piece coming up from the ground. The glass front opened up, as metal tubes slowly lowered down. " _ **Step within the Capsule, Little Princeps… And we shall become one, our minds linked and our souls connected. So long as I stand, or find you worthy, we shall both exist outside of time.**_ "

The filly's eyes scanned the capsule, seeing the tubes, not exactly understanding fully. "What do you mean by… Existing outside of time?" She asked, causing the group, even Konrad, to look at her.

" _ **My Life Support Functions are unique… Thanks to the one who sacrificed his existence in order to create and bring me here. With them, you shall age until your body has reached its peak, then it shall forever remain in such a state until I either fall or no longer find you worthy, cutting you off from the function.**_ " Custos Aeternam answered, causing Scootaloo to gasp with sheer surprise.

"Y-You mean… I practically become… Like an alicorn? I could live for centuries?" She asked, all the ponies and Night Lords presence becoming dumbfounded by the new information.

" _ **If that is the equivalent of such life sustaining functions… Then yes, you shall become this 'Alicorn' state.**_ " He agreed, Scootaloo staring at the capsule. " _ **My Creator, who only called himself 'The Doctor' found the function most agreeable. He believed that one on par with a God should have such immortalizing powers, giving it to those I see as worthy, like that of a real God.**_ " Steam released from the capsule, causing Scootaloo to step back a hair, but saw everything was prepared for her inside. " _ **Do you accept this gift, Little Princeps, along with the responsibilities that come with being my partner?**_ "

Scootaloo could not believe what she was just told… Custos Aeternam practically said she would become immortal, so long as he is still alive or finds her worthy enough for the task. In all honesty, she felt like this was one of her many hero comics. The filly's very own superhero origin story in the making! Not to mention, with Custos Aeternam's help, she could help Night Claw in combating Equestria's evils, probably even go toe to toe with some powerful bad guy like Triek one day! With a wide grin, and a nod, Scootaloo flew up to the capsule's center, and stood up proudly. "I accept, Custos! Now, let us go save my dad and everypony else!"

" _ **Princeps Accepted. All MIU Halo Systems prepare for Mental Link.**_ " At his words, the capsule's glass went down, incasing Scootaloo within its protective cocoon. The strange tubes began to poke against the little filly's body, needs puncturing key areas of her body and started to insert a strange fluid. A larger cord slowly went down, and entered her mouth. Acting as a form of breather for her, which she didn't exactly understand, as a twin pronged one inserted itself within her nose. " _ **Stasis Gel Process: Initiated.**_ " In moments, a strange green jelly fluid started to fill up the capsule! It lifted Scootaloo off of her hooves, and to the capsule's center, allowing her to float there while it filled the rest up completely. Slowly, she started to feel tired, sleepy, almost like the gel itself was putting her into some sort of trance. " _ **Neural Link Process… Initiated.**_ "

Scootaloo's eyes started to get heavier and heavier, the sight of a shocked Twilight being the last thing she saw, before her eyes fully closed and entered a dream like state… But, instead of the normal sleeping process, her mind's eye shot through a tunnel of colorful light until it reached the bright white light end! In seconds, her sight wasn't filled with a typical foal's dream of being a superhero, but that of the Cavern outside of Custos Aeternam's body. She gazed around, feeling something hard scraping her head as she did so. Strangely enough, where she looked, a light followed her like they were her eyes. " _W-What is going on? How can I see this?_ " Soon, her sight became like a three sixty-degree vision and was aware of everything around her! Every bit of stone, everypony, Servitor, and Night Lord; within Custos Aeternam's body. But, she couldn't exactly move either. " _How can this be possible?_ "

" _ **Neural Link Achieved. Princeps now in full control… Well done, Scootaloo, and welcome. How does it feel, to have the power of a god at the tip of your hooves?**_ " Custos Aeternam asked, his tone changing to sound almost like Scootaloo's but remaining robotic still.

"Y-You mean… That I'm…" Scootaloo's eyes went wide, realizing what he had meant, her voice echoing within the cavern.

" _ **Now a seventy-meter-tall, heavily armed, world burning, walking colossus of a war machine? Yes, yes you are.**_ " He answered, as the filly let out an excited squeal of sheer excitement! But, calmed down as the Imperator Titan cut in. " _ **I shall be guiding you from an engineering and logistical stand point… Keeping you updated on ammunition count and functions. Primarch: Konrad Curze has linked up with the tactical array and the other Elements are at their stations, as the Primarch instructed… Now, are you prepared to show the world our combined might?**_ "

"You know it! But, first we need-?"

" _ **An Entrance Song?**_ " Custos Aeternam finished, truly proving that their minds were linked and he could tell what the filly was thinking. " _ **Sorting through your favorite songs and style of music, I have one particular one set within my files for such a matter… Another gift from 'The Doctor', music from his own life and thought it would be suited for when I first deploy.**_ "

The song's name suddenly appeared within Scootaloo's sight, making her grin with excitement. "Oh yeah, definitely gotta play _that_ over the speakers, Custos! But, wait, aren't we stuck within this mountain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Imperator Titan's voice began to chuckle at her question. " _ **My dear Scootaloo… When I said seventy-meters-tall… Where did you think my body was? Buried beneath the mountain?**_ " He asked, as Scootaloo gave an affirming nod. " _ **Oh, you're going to love this… I**_ **am** _ **the mountain!**_ " The blue prints of Custos Aeternam's body suddenly appeared in front of Scootaloo, making her jaw go slack at what he truly looked like. " _ **Get ready for the most epic entrance of your life, Scootaloo… Because, we're about to make this bad guy piss himself. May I take over the speakers, please? I know exactly what to say, to make our big entrance even better.**_ "

Scootaloo gave a nod, smirking within the capsule. "You have the speakers, Custos!" She announced, as the entire mountain, around them, started to shake.

 **-Outside the Twin Peaked Mountains-**

The defensive lines were starting to falter again, due to the heavy support from both Spirit of Mother's Will and the Armored Cores in support of the Battle-Station. Many had to fall back, the armored vehicles becoming one giant barricade of metal and heavy fire. Xeron and the main Captains fell back behind the metal wall, since they were not like those that have arrived to support them… Though, that did not stop them from regretting to abandoned their allies to such a fate.

 _Umbra Equitis_ fought hard against the overwhelming numbers of Armored Core after Armored Core he was facing, the Imperial Knight fighting with both fire, metal, and curse; as he swung a death blow. Though, he was not invincible, his Ion Shield having been destroyed by a bazooka wielding Armored Core and his armored carapace torn apart by the continuous fire. Swinging his Reaper Chainsword around, he split a melee Armored Core in half, before turning and filling another full of bolter rounds. When he was struck by a heavy rocket, the entire right side being damaged and spilling out liquid plasma and fuel, the Imperial Knight staggered, seeing more and more Armored Cores approaching. Marius narrowed his eyes, letting out a defiant roar. "I am a Knight of both the Imperium and Equestria! Where I stride, all those behind me shall know hope and salvation, while my foe shall know fury a damnation!" He yelled, battle striding towards the large group of Armored Cores, turning into a giant metal battling ram, either slamming them to the side, slicing them in half, trampling them, or shoving them to the ground. "I am Prince Marius Corvain, pilot of _Umbra Equitis_ , the Black Knight of House Corvain!" In one defiant charge, he decimated a great number of the Armored Cores, before three bazooka carrying ones finally took him own, the Imperial Knight falling forward before being taken by the beam of light.

Ariontus charged into the Stormtroopers and Terran Marines, unleashing a terrifying roar of anger and hate, blood spilling all over with each swing of his chainaxes. He did not waste time with words, only the laughter of madness and insanity filled bloodlust. Despite the Stormtroopers and Terran Marines striking his crimson ceramite clad body, he just kept charging into their ranks and slaughtering those before him like some sort of daemon of war. When a heavy blaster crew of Shock Troopers opened fired upon him, the Khorne Berserker staggered back, before his T-Shaped Visor glared at the Shock Troopers and gave them a challenging pose. "You dare challenge me, mortals!?" He demanded, causing the Shock Trooper to look at one another, feeling like they've made a mistake, and Ariontus began to laugh. "So be it! I shall paint this battlefield with your blood!" With that, he charged straight for them. "Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne! I am Ariontus, Khorne Berserker of the Unbreakable Warband and Guardian of Fluttershy! Feel. My. Wrath!" He roared, cleaving into their ranks and sending limbs every which way. "I shall not fail!" But, despite being such a deadly warrior, Ariontus was not immortal and proned to the weakness of the flesh… With each kill, another Shock Trooper fired a burst from his heavy blaster, wounding him further. His entire frame becoming a blasted heap, but he refused to give up and continued to charge towards other Shock Troopers. He cleaved those around him, but more blasts sent him flying back and on to the ground… The red armored Stormtroopers not taking second chances, and blasting the downed Khorne Berserker even more, before a white light slammed down and teleported Ariontus away.

Kharion and Augustus kept up their heavy support fire, the twin heavy weapons Astartes trying their best to pin down any heavy unit or vehicle, while Aythan and Lumarion stayed next to them. Though, their position was more exposed than the others and they were not meant for close range combat. This did not stop the three, and continued their fire, trying to take who they could. When Aythan's bolter ran out of ammunition, he quickly drew his thermal blade and began cutting those that got too close, Lumarion doing the same with his curved power sword once the melta-gun's charge reached zero, while Kharion and Augustus resorted to using their enhanced strength to break their bodies with powerful punches or kicks. However, despite the heavy resistance to damage of both Aythan and Lumarion, they soon fell against several vollies of gauss fire from the Terran Marines, leaving the two heavy weapon specialists to try and fend off their foes. Augustus soon following his old squadmate, being hit by a sniper blast right through his helmet, which caused Kharion to look at the fallen Ultramarine before he and Aythan were teleported away. "Rest well, brothers…" He muttered, before pointing his sonic weapon towards the advancing forces, blowing them away with pure sonic energy. "Seems like… I'll be silenced, soon." He grinned, blaster fire and gauss rounds striking his body, making him stagger. "This may be so, but I shall not be silenced so easily! For when I go, I shall not go quietly in the darkness!" He yelled, hitting several keys on his sonic weapon, causing it to charge up. The continuous fire against his body caused Kharion to fall to both of his knees, but he kept playing and charging his weapon. When it keyed in as prepared, his visor flashed as every amp on his armor's back began to roar with life. "Do you hear that sound? **Because I'm amplified!** " With that, he unleashed the full force of his charged weapon, sending scores of Stormtroopers and Terran Marines flying away before Kharion fell forward, the light claiming him.

Deep within Darth Various' ranks, a large death circle had been made by Ayden, Azress, and Ter'rion… The three melee specialists of Deathwatch Squad Imperalis readied for any brave enough to actually enter their kill range. Each one tempting a Stormtrooper or Terran Marine to try them, melee weapons ready and covered in the blood of their enemies. With a snicker, Ayden kept his eyes locked on those in front of him before speaking to his brothers. "Looks like… We'll all be going back soon… Who thinks we should go out with a bang, hm?" He asked, slightly looking back at the two assault marines behind him.

"I have yet to appear in the story I'm in… So, I have all the time in the world. "Azress said, before cleaving a Stormtrooper in half with his Valor's Edge. "What about you, Ter'ron?" He asked, wiping a big of his hair away.

The Black Dragon cleave the head off of a Terran Marine, before slamming his other wrist talon square into another's heart. "I have a duty to Trixie, and need to get back… So, how about we make this quick, hm? Not so flashy this time." Ter'ron said, before kicking the head of a Stormtrooper clean off and turned the remains within said helmet to nothing but a bloody mess. "You two really need to be more efficient."

"That's the red asshole there's problem, not mine. He always wants to make some big scene with everything." Ayden said, before he split a Terran Marine down the middle, grabbing another by the collar and head butting them… Breaking through the dome helmet and their face to cave in. "So, how many explosives do you all have? I got three."

"Five." Azress answered.

"Two." Ter'ron added.

"That makes seven… Heh, let's send them to hell. All together now!" Ayden yelled, as the three primed their explosives, and leapt for three different massed positions of enemies. Each of them letting out the war cry of their Chapter, before said explosives went off and created three different infernos among Darth Various' ranks. Three lights appeared within the infernos, causing the flames to part, before claiming the fallen Astartes.

Near the large barricade of vehicles, both Zul'hal and Zarrix stood side by side, the two Terminators breathing heavily while watching the overwhelming odds start to mass in front of them. They watched Ironhorn swoop in on to two of the Armored Cores, quickly transforming and blasting two more before a pair of heavy weapons Armored Cores open fired on to him… Blasting the Insecticon, tearing his entire torso open and fell back. Zu'hal watched the light come down on top of him, teleporting Ironhorn away, and gave a sigh. "Seems like… It is just the two of us, Zarrix." The Salamanders said.

Zarrix watched Aerion charge towards many of the Terran Marines, slicing them to pieces, proving to be more than a match for the heavy infantry… Drawing the attention of a nearby Armored Core, who then proceeded to blast the high threat before he could become more of a danger. This caused the Warsmith to give a sigh of his own, shaking his armored head. "Agreed, Zu'hal… Here I thought I wouldn't pull another suicide charge again." He laughed, as the Salamander gave a nod.

"You and me both, I get the feeling father enjoys such a thing from us Terminators." Zu'hal joked, gripping both his thunderhammer and stormshield tightly.

Zarrix also laughed at his joke, nodding. "Well, we are the most venerated of our groups, and not yet turned to Dreadnoughts, so it is to be expected from the likes of us." He admitted, detaching the spent stormbolters. "So, want to join me in the war cry?" His lightning claws cracked to life, the Iron Warrior staring down his foes.

Zu'hal placed the thunderhammer over his chest, in a prayer like state, before nodding. "It would be an honor, brother… Let us strike fear in our foes, with his name." The two took a combat stance together.

With a nod from each, they both went into a dead sprint! Their heavy foot falls sounding like thunder, the Terminators roaring three words that filled them with zeal and fury, while Darth Various' forces only knew fear. "For the Emperor!" The pair disappeared within the amass of Terran Marines and Stormtroopers… Blaster, gauss rounds, and bodies of both; flying every which way before two beams of lights came down and claimed the fallen Astartes.

Behind the barricade of vehicles, Xeron slammed a clawed fist into a tank's haul, right after the last of their support was taken. "Damnit!" He roared, slamming another into the tank. "We cannot hold any longer! And that bastard is firing upon the mountain! What are we going to do, not even melta-charges can bring that Battle-Station down, and we are out gunned." This time, he slammed his helmeted head into the tank, as if abusing himself will cause an idea to appear within his mind.

Behind him, the Captains all gathered around Galaxia, who had freed herself of Reaper's ejected pilot seat and now stood within a protective circle of Night Lords. "Looks like our only option, is to fall back within the mountain." Malachiorn said, looking back at the damaged cavern entrance, where Fluffy rested allowed his injuries to slowly heal. "Maybe the Forgefiend could act as a diversion, seeing as he is finished."

"NO!" Galaxia yelled, staring at the Terminator Captain. "I'm not losing another, to him! He's already claimed so many, and taken Hon away from us!" Malachiorn held up both hands, showing that he retracted the idea completely now.

"Then what do you suppose we do, little one? I doubt you can summon another giant titan class for us to fight with." Jago asked, staring down at a now nervous Galaxia, who used her hoof to dig into the ground a bit. "Didn't think so." The Atramentar Captain's gaze went to Xeron, who had stopped abusing himself and now faced the others. "So, what are we going to do, Commander?"

Just as Xeron was about to answer, the Spirit of Mother's Will's intercom blared on, drawing their attention. "Well then, I think that is enough, don't you?" Darth Various said, chuckling a bit and made them glare up at the Battle-Station. "So, are we going to be good little insects, and accept or fate? Or are we going to keep resisting and cause your deaths to be painful? If you surrender, and hand over that little precious Silver Star, then I'll be more than happy to end your existence quickly, and painlessly."

Xeron's grip tightened, as he glaring up at the Battle-Station's bridge. "Never! We will not be handing her over to the likes of you!" He replied, as Darth Various gained a disappointed frown at such a response.

"X-Xeron, please… We have nothing else, and I rather you not-!"

"It is not open for discussion, Galaxia… He wants you, and we're going to deny him that." Xeron answered, not even looking at the filly, while the other Captains shielded her even more. "They all died to keep going this long, it would disgrace them if we just gave up now." A thought suddenly appeared within his mind, actually making him snicker a bit. "Giving who we are, such a tactic would be common… Buuuut, we've changed a bit and this caused our outlook on things to change as well."

"Immortalizing words, I'm sure." Darth Various said, over the intercom, before nodding. "Fine then… You shall all die, here and-huh?"

The sounds of some base alarm started to sound from the mountain, being muffled and sounding like it was coming from the very stone. When heavy instruments started, the Sith realized what was happening.

"Oh, what now!?" He roared, before the lyrics started.

 **Another mission**

 **The powers have called me away**

 **Another time**

 **To carry the colors again**

 **My motivation**

 **An oath I've sworn to defend**

 **To win the honor**

 **Of coming back home again**

 **No explanation**

 **Will matter after we begin**

 **Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried in me**

 **My true vocation**

 **And now my unfortunate friend**

 **You will discover**

 **A war you're unable to win**

 **I'll have you know**

 **That I've become**

The entire mountain started to shake! Boulders and stones rolling down, as it seemed like an earthquake actually took hold of the area. Not even the Night Lords could hold their footing, falling down alongside the Royal Guards stationed within their ranks. "W-What's h-happening?" Galaxia asked, before she slipped but was caught by Talos.

"I-I don't know!" Talos answered, as Xeron dug his claws into the ground to help keep his footing, the prophet tossing Galaxia to him and caught her. "But, it seems like this entire area is about to go under!"

That's when it hit the Night Raptor… Only one thing could cause such a thing so suddenly, and he remembers the very first time he saw such a destructive presence. "I-It can't be… But, how?" He said, looking up at the Twin Peak Mountains, as metal spikes started to appear.

 **Indestructible**

 **Determination that is incorruptible**

 **From the other side**

 **A terror to behold**

 **Annihilation will be unavoidable**

 **Every broken enemy will know**

 **That their opponent had to be invincible**

 **Take a last look around while you're alive**

 **I'm an indestructible master of war**

At the last word, the entire mountain exploded, throwing rocks and boulders everywhere, crushing the Stormtroopers and Terran Marines not fast enough to get out of the way. The entire area was covered with dust from said mountain's explosion, the lyrics still going. All eyes were up at its center, when a bellowing roar sounded, and the silhouette of something massive within it appeared. " **I… Have… AWAKENED!** " A powerful voice boomed overhead, causing those below to cover their ears, Darth Various falling back within his Battle-Station's bridge at the sudden explosion. " **Cower, Mortals and Foes of Equestria, for the Eternal Guardian, Custos Aeternam, has come to bring terrible vengeance upon you!** "

Before any could react, a massive, six-barrel cannon exploded out from within the giant dust cloud and open fired with high powered energy blasts! Effectively destroying several gun platforms on the Spirit of Mother's Will, causing the entire Battle-Station to shake from the sudden and destructive burst! "W-What the hell!?" Darth Various yelled, never expecting such destructive firepower to suddenly appear, but paled when he saw the weapon arm that caused the attack. "N-No way… **You have got to be kidding me!?** "

 **Another reason**

 **Another cause for me to fight**

 **Another fuse uncovered**

 **Now, for me to light**

 **My dedication**

 **To all that I've sworn to protect**

 **I carry out my orders**

 **With not a regret**

 **A declaration**

 **Embedded deep under my skin**

 **A permanent reminder**

 **Of how we began**

 **No hesitation**

 **When I am commanding the strike**

 **You need to know**

 **That you're in for the fight of your life**

 **You will be shown**

 **How I've become**

 **Indestructible**

 **Determination that is incorruptible**

 **From the other side**

 **A terror to behold**

 **Annihilation will be unavoidable**

 **Every broken enemy will know**

 **That their opponent had to be invincible**

 **Take a last look around while you're alive**

From within the smoke, several volleys from numerous, and uncountable, turrets opened up! Causing the dust cloud to disappear and reveal the very Imperator Titan that had been acting as the Twin Peaked Mountains finally appeared! His black and silver trimmed body shining within the sunlight, the vengeful knight helm glaring up at the Spirit of Mother's Will's bridge. The entire first, second, third, and all the way up to the tenth; wave of Darth Various' army had been wiped out completely! Infantry, vehicle, aircraft, Armored Core, heavy transport; _nothing_ remained from the War God's burst attack… Only the scorch marks from the heavy arsenal aboard his mighty body marked where his foes once massed.

"F-Fire! Fire, bring that damn thing down before it fires its Hellstorm Cannon again! Take it out, TAKE IT OUT!" Darth Various ordered, as Custos Aeternam started to charge his primary weapon once more. Every remaining forward gun platform aimed directly at the Imperator Titan, and open fired at him!

However, when the words " **I'm an indestructible master of war.** " Sounded from the song, the Imperator's eyes flared brightly, the void shields suddenly going to full power and actually deflecting _every_ incoming it had! " **Pitiful…** " Custos Aeternam bellowed, before seeing more of Darth Various' forces moving up, and prepared another volley to take them out. " **I shall focus on our foe, Princeps… I give controls over to you.** "

 **I'm...**

 **Indestructible**

 **Determination that is incorruptible**

 **From the other side**

 **A terror to behold**

 **Annihilation will be unavoidable**

 **Every broken enemy will know**

 **That their opponent had to be invincible**

 **Take a last look around while you're alive**

 **I'm an indestructible master of war**

 **Indestructible**

 **Determination that is incorruptible**

 **From the other side**

 **A terror to behold**

 **Annihilation will be unavoidable**

 **Every broken enemy will know**

 **That their opponent had to be invincible**

 **Take a last look around while you're alive**

 **I'm an indestructible master of war**

At the War God's feet, the Night Lords and Royal Guards were all dumbfounded at the Imperator's sudden, and timely, appearance. Though, Galaxia kept hopping up and down, cheering. "Mr. CA is awake! Mr. CA is awake!" Over and over.

Xeron could not believe it, but the truth of the matter was literally standing in front of him, decimating the very thing pushing them back with ease. "B-But… How? Who could be piloting it?" He muttered, dumbfounded.

"Dad! You guys stay within my shadows, leave things to me!" A familiar filly's voice shouted over the Imperator Titan's speakers, making the entire command squad go slack jawed.

"S-Scootaloo!?" They all yelled, their upper bodies going limp and staring up at the Imperator Titan's frame, hearing said filly giggling at their sudden revelation of _who_ is piloting the World Burner before them.

"You got it! Commander Scootaloo is on the field!" She giggled, looking down at the advancing AT-ATs coming towards her, the lower body turrets taking aim and opening fire on them. The heavy walkers didn't stand a chance against the Imperator's armaments, being torn apart by the turrets and missile pods, not even the Armored Cores could withstand the hellstorm of destructive fire power. Though, volleys of missiles and blasters struck the upper void shields, causing Scootaloo's attention to be drawn up and see the aircraft trying to swarm her. "Gah, you guys are annoying as flies! Time to bust out the fly swatter!" Scootaloo shouted, before the las-weapons and missiles stationed on the siege towers began to open fire! Actually acting as anti-aircraft guns, and taking them out with ease.

Seeing her stride closer to the Spirit of Mother's Will, said Battle-Station starting to stagger back and away from said War God, rallied the Night Lords and caused them to charge beneath Custos Aeternam's shadow! "Forward, brothers! And I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow Scootaloo to victory!" Xeron yelled, pointing towards the currently being decimated Army of Darth Various. The Night Lords all let out war cries and wails, charging forward or taking to the skies. Though, Galaxia decided to stay behind and make sure Fluffy was going to be alright.

Noticing said Battle-Station's speed increasing backwards, Custos Aeternam's mind began to run the calculations of how to effectively halt the Spirit of Mother's Will and leave it to the War God's wrath. When the calculations were completed, it came to a single conclusion and needed to inform Scootaloo. " _ **Scootaloo, we have a problem.**_ "

"What is it, Custos?" She asked, having her lower turrets continue fire on the AT-ATs, Infantry, and Armored Core beneath her, while the ones on her siege towers continued to shoot down any incoming air craft. "Something the matter?"

" _ **That would be correct… At its current speed, that Battle-Station will out run us and get away.**_ " He answered, a targetter appearing around Spirit of Mother's Will, numbers appearing next to it and showing how fast the Battle-Station was moving. " _ **We need to take out one of those forward legs, if we are to stop it and destroy it for good.**_ "

Scootaloo read the information in front of her, having Twilight recheck it and agree with Custos' calculations. "Do we have anything that can do that? Besides the Hellstorm Cannon?" She asked, searching through the Imperator Titan's arsenal to find something, the primary weapon has charged up fully yet to unleash a volley at one of the legs.

" _ **We do, however… It only has one shot, so we'll have that one chance to hit.**_ " Custos Aeternam answered, bringing up the weapon specs for Scootaloo. " _ **It is known as the Quake Cannon, positioned just above the command bridge and between the two forward Siege Towers. A single shot from this will decimate one of the forward legs, another behind it, and any gun platforms around it. Shall I prepare to fire it?**_ "

"Do it, Custos… Give me a targeting vector, and we'll stop that behemoth in its tracks!" Scootaloo ordered, having the Imperator Titan go into a fully battle stride. Though, she felt something strange, and terrible, send a chill down her spine. It was like she could hear the wailing of hundreds of ponies in her mind, and directly behind her head. All the while, she could also feel a powerful weapon starting to charge up.

" _ **Just a few more moments, Scootaloo… Quake Cannon is almost ready to fire.**_ " He informed, as the filly felt a large cannon on her back starting to lower itself and take aim towards the Spirit of Mother's Will's left side forward leg. A targeting ridicule appeared around the leg, appearing from green to red after a couple of minutes. " _ **Quake Cannon primed, and ready to fire. Target locked, awaiting firing command.**_ "

Scootaloo passed the order for all those aboard Custos Aeternam to hold on, knowing such a destructive weapon will have one heck of a backlash, before leaning forward. "Fire!" She blared, from within the capsule and in the speakers. The charged Quake Cannon let lose a discharge of energy, before it fired at the Spirit of Mother's Will! The cannon firing released such a force, that it caused a shockwave to reach those beneath it, knocking everyone down to the ground, and those within to fall down to their backs. However, their attack flew forward regardless and homed in on their target.

Darth Various' eyes grew wide, seeing the destructive weapon actually _fire_ at them, and watched its round approach them in slow motion. He could hear the wailing screams of those who were sacrificed to make such a devastation round, and nearly felt their vengeful cries grab hold of his very soul! When it struck the Spirit of Mother's Will's forward left leg, the entire Battle-Stations shook from its destruction, the disabling of the leg behind hit, and utter decimation of any weapon platform around the forward left leg! The Sith actually had to hold on to something, as the Battle Station tried to regain its balance, trying to compensate for the mission and damaged leg. "Damnit… They just keep coming up with near weapons. All remaining weapon platforms, and yes I mean _all_ of them, open fire on that damn titan! I want its shields down and destroyed! Reduce it to scrap!"

The entire Battle-Station roared to life with every weapon platform, from minor guns to heavy cannons and missile pods, began to open fire on to Custos Aeternam. But the Titan held its ground, and returned the abuse in kind! Now, their battle was on equal ground and hope began to seed within Equestria's defenders once again.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter Fifty-One**_

Barrage after barrage came from the Spirit of Mother's Will, but Custos Aeternam's shields continued to hold against the onslaught of heavy fire. When the Imperator Titan got a chance, it swung the Hellstorm Cannon around and unleashed a volley of its own! The high powered energy blasts slammed against the right side forward leg, tearing away at the outer armor and vulnerable insides behind the armor. When the destructive weapon went higher, several more gun platforms were destroyed by its wake. However, the city sized mobile Battle-Station stood its ground against the Imperator Titan, even going so far as to unleash volley after volley from its gun platforms.

A volley detonated against the void shields, causing them to go offline, and allowed a second to strike against Custos Aeternam's armored haul! The explosions and heavy caliber rounds caused the War God to stagger backwards, but managed to stay up right. Once the haul stopped shaking, the ponies and Primarch on the command bridge quickly looked to the onboard controls. "All stations, damage reports!" Konrad ordered, pressing the keys at his tactical mainframe.

"This is Engineering, my lord. The shields are down, the reactor powering them has overloaded! It will take a few moments before we will be able to get them back online!" A Techmarine answered, as the entirety of Custos Aeternam's body appeared in red, showing that the shields were down and it was vulnerable to fire.

Twilight looked back at Scootaloo, the filly looking like she's in a bit of pain from the head on attacks. "Sweetie, you will have to be careful for a few moments, until they get the shields back online! Try and avoid what you can!" She said, her daughter giving a nod.

"On it, mom… Hopefully I can avoid those missiles." She strained, over the speakers, as the group felt Custos Aeternam moving again. "Those things freaking hurt… It felt like someone was throwing decent sized rocks at me, but I know the best option to scare this guy back a bit." A grin appeared on Scootaloo's muzzle, as she swung Custos Aeternam's Plasma Annihilator Cannon around to bare. "FIRE!" She yelled, over the speakers, before the high powered plasma cannon fired, arching over Spirit of Mother's Will's form and striking its back! The explosion ruptured the Battle-Station's entire body, causing several areas around it to catch fire from plasma.

However, that did not stop the Battle-Station from attacking, allowing its gun platforms to continue its barrage… Except, Darth Various added a new attack in trying to damage the Imperator Titan's body, swinging the still functioning right leg and slammed it against Custos Aeternam's form! The Titan slammed both primary weapons against the heavy leg, trying to stop it, and started to slide. Its godly metal form shook and strained, the gears and joints grinding in attempts to keep the giant appendage from crushing them.

"Scootaloo!" They all yelled, hearing the Imperator Titan's body starting to give under the pressure.

"I-I'm fine!" She replied, her nose starting to bleed, but the filly caused Custos Aeternam's right foot to lift up and step forward. This gave the godly machine a better brace and starting to hold against Spirit of Mother's Will's leg. Though, with the primary weapons occupied in trying to keep the Battle-Station from crushing them, all the filly had to use against Spirit of Mother's Will were her smaller arsenal weapons, allowing bolters, lascannons, and heavy defense cannons; to open fire against the larger war machine.

A rift suddenly opened within Custos Aeternam's bridge, as Xeron quickly stepped through and looked around. "How are you all holding up here? We have everything not targeting those mechs and tanks, hitting that Battle-Station with everything we have." He asked, looking around at the ponies now manning the stations and his Gene-Father working the Tactical Mainframe.

"We're holding, for now, partner… Scootaloo is doin' everythin' she can ta hold that there monster off." Applejack answered, her eyes scanning the Engineering Mainframe, seeing all the mechanical alerts starting to appear on it. "The legs are startin' ta overheat, tryin' ta hold that leg back is pushin' the big fellah over his limits."

Xeron gave a nod, activating the vox within his helmet. "Malachiorn, order all heavy vehicles to open fire on the leg pushing the Imperator Titan… Its legs are starting to overheat, and the main guns cannon fire."

"Acknowledge. All Predators and Vindicators changing target vectors. Firing… Now!" Malachiorn replied, before they all heard heavy cannon fire from outside the Titan's bridge, then watched as the Spirit of Mother's Will's leg get struck by several heavy cannon rounds! This destroyed the underside's weakened haul, knocking some of the gun platforms off from below their positions.

The Battle-Station reared in what looked like pain, as it backed off from Custos Aeternam, but the Imperator Titan could not continue an attack just yet. The entire body was overheating, and needed a bit of time to cool off along with get their void shields back up. "Engineering are reporting reactors overheating all over the legs, and require time to make repairs… The Night Lords aboard are doing their best to handle the more hazardous situations, while everpony else is helping the best they can with spells." Twilight said, looking back to Xeron. "Think you all can hold that monster back, until Scootaloo is able to push her attack again?"

The Night Raptor looked at the filly, he could see her breathing heavily within the capsule, blood leaking from her nose and eyes. Scootaloo's body was under a lot of strain, but was proving rather resilient for her first link with an Imperator Titan. With a nod, Xeron readied his rift opening claws. "We'll do our best, but those giant mechs and walkers are giving us a lot of trouble down there… If she can keep them off of us, we'll focus all our firepower on to the Battle-Station."

"I'll do my best, Dad…" Scootaloo's voice said, over the speaker, as her attention went to the Titan itself. "Custos, focus on their mechs and walkers! Let's give our boys downstairs some cover."

" _ **Acknowledge, Scootaloo. Aiming all available weapons at mechs and walkers. Lighter weapons will be targeting the infantry.**_ " Scootaloo felt all of her turrets and missile platforms adjusting to the new vectors, taking aim at those below her hulking form. " _ **Firing now.**_ " Her entire body shook, as every weapon aboard Custos Aeternam, excluding the overheated primary weapons, open fired at those below! The Armored Cores and AT-ATs were decimated, unable to withstand the constant barrage, while the infantry were being torn apart and slaughtered by the anti-personnel weapons aboard. But, as Scootaloo felt her body starting to cool off, an alert suddenly started to blare within her ears. " _ **Alert! Alert! Alert! High Speed Hostile Signature approaching! Unable to target! It's moving far too fast for me!**_ " Custos Aeternam alerted, as Scootaloo scanned everything below.

She caught a glimse of what her A.I. partner was talking about, seeing a giant trail of dust speeding towards them. From what she could tell, whatever this Armored Core was, it is built for high speed combat rather than all-out battle. "Dad! We got trouble! One of those mechs is moving far too fast for Custos and me!" She blared through the speakers, drawing the attention of those below her.

Xeron's eyes narrowed, seeing the oncoming trail of dust, before turning to the Land Raider Crusaders nearby. "Open fire! Bring it down! No way it could possible withstand a barrage from the front!" He ordered, as the Land Raiders turned their focus on to the high speed target. In seconds, they opened up with a hellstorm of bolter fire! Trying to take down whatever this thing was… But, the moment their volley closed in, an explosion of dust went up where the target had been, making them all raise an eyebrow when the bolter barrage disappointed the dust cloud and revealed nothing there.

They all looked around, not seeing another trail, and went wide eyed as a shadow passed over head. "Above us!" One of the Night Lords yelled, as every one of them turned their weapons to the sky, seeing a thin shaped Armored Core sore overhead! They open fired, but it moved far too fast for their reaction time, almost like the pilot of this thing was artificial and already calculated the perfect route and speed to avoid them! "Take it down! Take it down, now, damnit!" Jago yelled, having his spear's own reloaded stormbolter roar to life and send up a volley. However, this thing was too fast, even for him, and had continued its dash towards the remnants of the Twin Peaked Mountains!

"W-Where is it going?" Mercutian said, confused by the sudden change in targets.

Though, Xeron had realized where already, and began to rush forward. "It's going for Galaxia! We need to move, now!" He yelled, causing the Captains to all scramble towards the ruined mountain.

 **-Remains of the Cavern Entrance-**

Magic Shield had finally caught up with Galaxia, breathing heavily. She did not join the others aboard Custos Aeternam, choosing the moment it woke to rush towards her current charge. Next to her, the Sangheili Commander Aythai'Vadam eyed everything around them, watching out for any more Imperial Commandos that may have survived him and Konrad. "G-Galaxia… Seriously, with all this running and I'm really going to have to get a shorter mane." The mare said, noticing the bodily change that said filly had gone through. "Whoa… What happened to you, dear?"

Galaxia, who was gently rubbing Fluffy's tired head, looked back at the navy blue mare and Sangheili Commando, rubbing the back of her head. "U-Um… Well, I kinda opened up a bit of my power. Emotions getting the better of me, and summoned one really powerful brother." She admitted, smiling a bit, before the mare looked around.

"Got to admit… That CA knows how to make a mess of things." Magic Shield said, before smiling at the filly. "Seems like things are going to be alright now, huh?" Galaxia gave a nod, as she went back to rubbing Fluffy's head. The Forgefiend had earned his rest, still badly injured from the blow he took for Galaxia.

However, a heavy stomp caused them all to look towards the battlefield, seeing a gun metal gray Armored Core _Raven_ towering over them, its T-Visor head glowing an orange-red color while staring down at them. In its right hand, it carried a machinegun like weapon, while the left hand an energy-blade generator. It slowly started to reach towards the filly, but several plasma rounds slammed into its head, causing it to raise its left arm up to deflect them. "Get away from that thing, now!" Aythai'Vadam ordered, as he unloaded his plasma repeater at the giant mech. "Go, go, go! Hurry!"

Before the two could move, the Raven turned its machinegun towards the Sangheili, who went wide just before the heavy weapon open fired on his position! They heard his roar of pain, over the thunderous gunfire, but could not see him through the dust and rocks being thrown up from the spray of bullets. But, they got their answer of what happened to the Sangheili, when a beam of light slammed down, dispersing the dust and sending him back to his story. "A-Aythai!" Galaxia yelled, looking back up at the gun-metal gray Raven as it looked back at them.

When it reached forward again, Magic Shield stepped in this time, her mane extending out like wild vines preparing to wrap around some unfortunate prey. "Run, Galaxia! I'll hold him off!" She yelled, as vines started to whip out from the ground, her eyes glowing with white light.

However, the Raven did not make the mistake of allowing Magic Shield a chance to attack, and quickly back handed her with its left hand! The mare flew off to the side, before crashing against the rock and rolling away. Her body ravaged by the harsh landing, brusing and blood staining her navy blue coat… Weakly, she tried to stand back up, but fell to the ground from the pain and possible broken bones within her body. This caused Galaxia to push herself up against Fluffy's armored body, the injured Forgefiend too hurt and weak to do anything but that didn't stop him from giving a threatening growl towards the mech.

Though, as she leaned against her guardian's wounded body, a memory suddenly appeared within her mind… One, that she somehow forgot until this very moment, seeing the Raven's metal hand reach towards her.

 _"Hey, daddy, who is this?" Galaxia asked, holding a picture frame within her magic. She had seen this picture within her father's study many times before, but couldn't really see it that well until recently. It was of two knights, one much older than the other but they threated the younger like they were the eldest of the two. "He looks a lot like you."_

 _The Black Knight using a towel to draw off his gauntleted hands, having just finished washing that night's dinner plates and is preparing to tuck Galaxia back to bed. When he heard her call for him, the author walked into the study, towel still in his hands, and looked at the picture she inquired about. "Oh, that? Heh, that is your eldest brother. The picture was taken, shortly after he had earned the title 'Deathbringer' and I showed up for his ceremony. I have to admit; I was really proud of him… Still am." He reached down, and took the picture into his hand before picking Galaxia up. "Surprised I didn't tell you about him before, Silver."_

 _She looked at him, then to the picture, then back up to the Black Knight. "He looks a lot like you, but older, daddy." She said, confused by what he had told her._

 _The response made him chuckle a bit, nodding. "Yes, he is supposed to have that seasoned veteran look about him. He is around fifty, yet still acts like he's thirty." The Black Knight answered, gaining an even more confused look from the filly. "He is considered one of the deadliest beings in his universe. A Death Knight, warriors who wield such a power at their fingertips… He leads a Cultist and Traitor Hunting Organization, also considered one of the most remorseless killers his faction has." He gained a nostalgic look, staring at the picture. "But, no one cares more about family, then your eldest brother. He would throw himself into hell, if it meant rescuing a family member, then come back with the devil's blood upon his sword, and said family member tucked in his arm. So, if you ever are in need of him? Just call for him, and your eldest brother will be there to the rescue… Even tearing through the very fabric of the multiverse, so that he could arrive in time."_

 _Galaxia looked back at the picture, eyeing the black and crimson clad figure next to her father, along with the massive blade in his right hand. The two look like they had a powerful bond between them, one that could never be broken and it made her want to ask one last question, before going to bed. "W-What is his name, Daddy?" She asked, the Black Knight nodding._

 _"His name is…"_

" **Darethel!** " Galaxia screamed, loud as she could in hopes that the Dark Crusader could hear her. Both of the filly's eyes were closed, not wanting to see what would happen if her words failed to be heard…

 **SHHHIIIIIIIINNNNNK!**

The sound of metal slicing through metal caused her eyes to open back up, just in time to see a crimson cloak, with a black cross threaded into the center. Galaxia soon saw the black armor, with the icons of skulls melded into its black armor, as the knight knelt in front of her, his massive blade sliced into the stone ground. It was far bigger than any mortal man, no matter how strong, could possibly wield and yet… This knight looked like he had just swung a short sword with both hands. The blood red runes flashing upon the blade, the edge glowing with the same color. Galaxia looked up at the Raven, the mech frozen in a state of reaching towards her. Seconds later, a thin line started to appear going down its very center before the Raven split apart!

The Knight slowly stood up, before canting his head back and looking at Galaxia with his Lich Fire glowing eyes. "You called, my beloved baby sister?" Deathbringer Darethel Bloodscythe, Lord of the Dark Templari, asked her… Soon shouldering the massive runeblade with one hand, and staring back at the Raven, noticing that its right arm flinched a bit. "Still alive, are you? Not for long… Enter Death's Embrace!" He yelled, throwing his left hand out and caused several spikes of crystalized blood appear out of thin air, spearing the agile mech and sent it flying back! Both halves going in different directions of each other.

Before Galaxia could say anything to him, Night Reaper suddenly landed next to her, placing his free hand on to the anthro filly's shoulder. "Sister, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, eyeing her Zeon Pilot Suit covered body. "Did they harm you?"

Her eyes went up to the darker twin of Xeron, seeing his bone war-scythe leaning in the crook of his shoulder. "I-I'm fine, N-Night Reaper… But, how did you know we were in trouble?" She asked, her eyes going back to the black armored knight, who looked a lot like her father, standing defiantly and staring down the Spirit of Mother's Will, the giant Battle-Station turning to face them.

"Father told me, then sent me after our two eldest brothers." He answered, Galaxia looking up at him in shock. There was a _second_ eldest!?

Before she could say another word, Darth Various voice blared over the Spirit of Mother's Will's speakers. "Black Knight!? But how! I rammed your sword through your heart! No way you could have possible survived that!" He yelled, the giant Battle-Station turning every gun platform towards the dark knight, his long crimson cloak flowing within the wind. "No matter, I will end you, here and now!" Every weapon opened fired! Sending volley after volley towards them, but Darethel didn't budge. In fact, in actually snickered at the attempt.

Lifting his left hand back up, the blood spikes melting to their liquid form and returning to its master's feet, he stared up at the incoming attack. "So mundane." With his words, the Death Knight flexed his fingers, causing a massive barrier of crystalized blood to appear before him! The missiles and heavy rounds collided, destroying a great deal of it but never penetrated fully! All turned, even Custos Aeternam, to see the display of pure power and how a single being had deflected an onslaught of a barrage. "You must be Darth Various? Interesting that you call me by my father's title, guessing you have never heard of me?" He taunted, walking forward with the runebade still slung over his shoulder. "Well, hardly unexpected. I am his executioner, his wild card, the one thing he has to defeat any foe."

Darth Various narrowed his eyes, yet another interruption had appeared and stopped his victory dead in its tracks. "So, you're another of his mysterious sons? I wonder how many he has created… So, who are you? Some grand warrior or something?" He asked, placing a hand on to his hip.

"You could say that…" Darethel slammed the runeblade's tip into the ground, holding his hand out towards the Spirit of Mother's Will, palm up and fingers flexed. "I am Deathbringer Darethel Bloodscythe. Eldest Son of the Black Knight, Lord of the Dark Templari Order, the Reaper of Blood, Dark Crusader of the Alliance, and Master of the Dark Citadel! I am the first character the Black Knight had ever created, from his first days of writing and bear the responsibility of caring for those who came after me!" The entire area around him suddenly liquefied, revealing the giant pool of blood that drenched the ground beneath his armored feet. "This ground is stained with the blood of my father's children, and those you have brought here, Darth Various… Kindling to the Inferno that is my Wrath, and his Vengence. Prepare yourself, I have come for your soul and shall show **no mercy!** "

The moment Darethel lifted his runeblade off of the ground, swinging it out to his right, every single mortal and Astartes upon the battlefield, all the way to where Darth Various stood aboard the Spirit of Mother's Will, suddenly felt a crushing energy take hold of their bodies! The force of pure Runic Energy even creating massive ripples within the pooling blood before his feet, causing waves to form and areas to shoot up in pillars. Darth Various, even from the point he stood, could see the anger within Darethel's lich fire eyes, the barely dammed up fury he was holding back… This single character _really_ wanted to kill him, and the Sith feared that he was far more than capable of achieving such a goal.

"H-How did… The Black Knight… Dare to make such a m-monster?" Darth Various asked no one in particular, before his eyes widened.

Behind Darethel, as if it were some Specter of Vengence, the Sith saw an ethereal form of the Black Knight towering over the battlefield. His red eyes were upon Darth Various, narrowed and zeroed on to his prey. This was the truest Harbinger of Wrath that the Black Knight had been waiting to play against him, and Darth Various feared one thing… Did he come alone? Did he only bring the rogue son, Night Reaper? Or… Are there _others_ that Darth Various not know of.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter Fifty-Two**_

Darth Various just stared at the Specter and then to the Death Knight standing at the very center of a massive pull of blood, the crimson life water shifting around his feet like a torrent. Fear took hold of his heart, he knew that he could not take a single chance with this character, that this one _will_ kill him. He instantly looked towards the communication officer, his voice racked with the very same fear that took hold of his heart. "Order our flag ship to bombard that position, now! I want that entire area leveled!"

"B-But, sir? What about the child?" The Officer asked, looking back at his terrified lord.

"I don't care about her now! We have to obliterate that damn knight, before he gets too close! Order the Orion Star to open fire, now!" He demanded, looking back at the terror now taking the field. "Do it! Do it now!"

The officer saw his lord's fear, soon gaining the same terror that gripped him. He looked back at the consul and started getting a link up with the fleet's flagship. "Orion Star, this is Battle Station Spirit of Mother's Will, we require a bombardment on sector nine-seven-two-zero-one. I repeat, commence bombardment on sector nine-seven-two-zero-one, immediately."

"We can't! I repeat, we cannot commence bombardment! We have our own problem up here!" The Imperial Commander said over the communication link with the Spirit of Mother's Will.

In seconds, Darth Various was hovering over the communications officer, removed his mic, and placed it over his head. "What do you mean, 'you cannot'? What is so troubling up there, that you cannot carry out my orders!" He demanded, glaring at the consul. "I gave you an order, and you better damn well-?"

"We are being engaged by a much larger fleet!" The Imperial Commander answered, actually interrupting the Sith, but Darth Various did not care for that… His attention was on the fact that his fleet of nine Star Destroyers and seven Escort Craft were engaged by a much larger one. "At least twelve Sith Empire Class Star Destroyers exited hyperspace, with fifteen escort craft, and opened fired on our position! We've already lost three of our Star Destroyers! What is worse, their Flagship was the one that decimated those three and broke through our blockade… My lord, it was a Dreadnought."

Darth Various paled at those words, he knew of the Sith Empire's Dreadnought Class Star Destroyer, and how destructive they could be with all that firepower and personnel on board. Quickly, he pressed the key and yelled through the mic. "Where is it now!? I want a sit-rep on that damned Dreadnought!"

His answer came, when the Spirit of Mother's Will's bridge observation window became overshadowed. This drew his attention, making the Sith sprint over to the window and see the very thing he wanted a situation report on… Hovering over the battlefield. Though, before he could give any commands or say anything, Darethel's voice echoed within the bridge. "I do believe, you already figured out I did not come alone, huh? I think it is about time, we stop playing this childish game, Darth Various… You tried to take everything from our father, and his readers. So, we are going to take everything from you, starting with your fleet."

- **High Orbit Above Planet Equis-**

Darth Various' fleet was trying to hold position, but they were being bombarded by the larger fleet of ships. The Imperial Commander aboard the Orion Star tried his best to keep their own fleet holding, and returning fire, but they were outmatched and outgunned by the larger force. "Focus fire on the Star Destroyers! Try and take out their larger ships first, or at least disable them! Prepare for recall operations, we need to get our lord off of Equis before-?"  
"Sir! I got incoming from what seems like a hyperspace jump!" one of the crewman yelled, drawing the commander's attention. "I count at least five Star Destroyer Class ships!"

"What? Where!" The Imperial Commander demanded, before his answer came the very moment five Republic Star Destroyers jumped out of hyperspace behind the Imperial Star Destroyers, their heavy lasers suddenly joining in the bombardment! "Damnit! We need to-!"

"I have more incoming, sir! This time, it is coming off of our starboard side!" The crewman yelled, as one of the Star Destroyers attempted to adjust its fire, to be ready for the appearance of the new ships… But, was quickly destroyed when a Retribution Class Imperial Battleship exited the warp jump and battle rammed it! Four Battle-Barges and one Iron Warriors Battle Barge exited right behind it. The Retribution carried the insignia of the Salamanders, while the Battle Barges either had a Carcharodon, Death Korps of Krieg, Black Templars, or Novamarines; icons across their hauls. The Commander was about to order that their starboard side ships open fire on the Retribution Class Battleship, but the crewman interrupted him again. "Oh my god… I-I-I have more, portside! At least six ships this time, along with another seven coming in behind those Star Destroyers!"

They all looked to the port side, seeing five Madusa Class Battleships being led by a Zanzabar Class Battleship. Their green colors replaced by red and black, the Principality of Zeon Symbol proudly pained on their bows. Without warning, the six warships began deploying space outfitted mobile suits, each carrying the same color and heraldry as their ships, and began to engage the Star Destroyers. Tie Fighters began to deploy, in an attempt to intercept the mobile suits before they could do any real damage… Only for them to be suddenly destroyed by precise plasma fire from Banshees deployed by the seven Covenant Warships that had appeared from slipspace behind the Star Destroyers!

The Imperial Commander just looked out at what was happening all around their flagship… Imperial Star Destroyer after Imperial Star Destroyer was being taken down, destroyed by the opposing fleet. They were vastly outnumbered now, and he feared what kind of army was being held within their bellies. He turned to the communication officer, hesitant to tell his lord of the bad news. "O-Open a comm-link to the Spirit of Mother's Will. We need to-?" The entire bridge suddenly shook, from an explosion from _inside_ the Orion Star. "Sit-rep!"

"Long Range Communications are down; the array has been destroyed! The engines have also been taken out, and all remaining fighters within our hangers have been blown up! W-We have boarders, sir!" The communications officer yelled, before turning around. "Security says-!"

 **BANG!**

The Communications Officer's head was blown completely off by a high impact bolt round, forcing the Imperial Commander to turn around, seeing a Raven Guard Infiltrator, wielding a Stalker Bolter in hand, another to the right, while a Raven Guard Veteran, with Lightning Claws, stood at their center. "Surrender, we have already infiltrated your entire ship… Give the order for your remaining ships to disengage, and you _might_ live this day, mortal." The Veteran said, pointing his right Lightning Claw at the Imperial Commander.

The Imperial Commander just looked at the black and white clad Astartes, knowing that he had been defeated, before nodding. "Lieutenant… Give the order, we have been defeated and are now surrendering to the enemy fleet." He ordered, another officer rushing over to the Communications Consul and started to relay the order… The remaining three Imperial Star Destroyers powering down their heavy laser turrets and allowing the enemy fleet to pass through their blockade, uncontested.

 **-Back on the Battlefield, Spirit of Mother's Will-**

Darth Various was stunned, his fleet has been defeated, he is now staring up at an Imperial Class Star Destroyer Dreadnought looming over the battlefield… In his shocked state, the Sith didn't even notice that transport ships from both Sith Empire Era and the Galactic Republic Clone Army started to land on to the battlefield, along with boarding pods heading towards Spirit of Mother's Will! The entire Battle-Station shook when he opposing Walkers from both Sith Empire and the Grand Army of the Republic open fired on their position, the laser weapons burning through its heavy armor, AT-TEs taking aim with their main battery cannon and firing on to the heavy gun platforms.

When the boarding pods struck the Spirit of Mother's Will, several Stormtroopers rushed in and readied to fight boarders. The first's boarding clamps tore into the armor, the hatch tearing through until it began to unlock and open. The pod's darkness gave them an eerie feel, almost like they all knew something was in there but wanted to see what it was exactly. Their answer came, when a red lightsaber suddenly activated twice, revealing a customized saberstaff in the hands of Darth Nextrion. His masked eyes staring down the now terrified Stormtroopers, and snickered. "Attack… Show these buffoons no mercy, brothers."

At his command, blaster fire from Imperial and Republic Commandos began to shred through the opposing Stormtroopers, as the elite troopers began their boarding actions. A Republic Commando, clad in black and crimson armor, instead of the classic white and secondary colors, walked up next to Darth Nextrion. "Sir, just to clarify our objective… We are to cripple this Battle-Station, disable its legs and weapons, then retreat back to our forces?" He asked, looking at the Sith.

"That is right, Commander Blade. If any try to stop you, show them no mercy… These bastards slaughtered our brothers, we shall show them the same remorselessness but on a higher scale." The Sith answered, looking at the well armored Clone. "Once the objective is completed, fall back to our eldest brother's position… I'm guessing Engineers have already been deployed to Custos Aeternam?"

"Yes, sir. We have proper Engineers helping cool the Titan's systems down now, they'll be done soon and it will be back to combat operations." Commander Blade answer, before he turned his DC-19A towards a hallway, blasting four incoming Stormtroopers before they could even bring their weapons up. "My team will move on to the Battle-Station's reactor, we'll disable its ability to walk. You take care of the weapons."

Darth Nextrion gave a nod, before heading towards the weapon control room aboard the Battle-Station. "This fool forgot what family he was messing with… And came unprepared." The Sith muttered, quietly chuckling to himself, lightsaber still active and scaring the metal floor.

Back on the Battle-Station's bridge, Darth Various placed a hand over his mask, eye staring at the Death Knight who looked back at him, almost like said deathborne could actually see him. The Sith had been defeated, despite having the largest army he could possibly assemble, knowing for a fact he could overwhelm the Night Lords, Equestria's forces, and known Characters of the Black Knight… He was outflanked by so many unknowns, so many that were not recorded and planned for. His mind went to the lone commander of these new arrivals, his eyes narrowing at him. "Order a charge… I want to crush him." The Sith muttered, causing the crew to give a second take.

"M-My lord? What did you just say?" A crewman asked, before he instantly regretted voicing the question.

The Sith threw his hand towards the crewman, glaring at him from behind that metal mask, as said crewman felt like a metal hand had suddenly gripped his throat and lifted him off of the ground. He flailed about, scratching at the area choking him, hoping that it could possibly get whatever had him to release… But, when a bone chilling _snap_ echoed all around the bridge, his body fell limp and every crewman there just froze. "I said charge, and anyone not wishing to say they heard me can join him… Now, CRUSH THAT BASTARD!" Darth Various ordered, the crew starting to carry out his order, the Sith turning to leave the Battle-Station's bridge and handle any boarders that he comes across.

Their attempts to get the Spirit of Mother's Will to actually move, after Custos Aeternam destroyed the frontal left leg and damaged the leg behind hit, was met with staggering steps. The Imperator Titan starting to fire every weapon it had at the Battle-Station again, along with the heavy vehicles below it. The Spirit of Mother's Will was pelted with explosions and ruptures all across its massive frame, but kept on moving towards Darethel… Her Commander having gone insane through finding out, he had been routed by an unknown variable. The Death Knight just watched said Battle-Station slowly approach them, despite being bombarded by heavy fire.

He turned around, walking through the blood covered ground, his metal feet splashing the crimson life water with each step. When he stopped in front of Galaxia, Darethel picked her up in his free arm, and turned around for the two of them to face the Spirit of Mother's Will. "I want you to watch this, Galaxia… He thinks he can win, but I have a lesson for him." The blood all around them started to ripple, as several areas began to rise up in pillars. " _No one_ attacks our family, and gets away with it." With that, the pillars of blood began to shoot up into the sky! They started to arc back down towards the Spirit of Mother's Will, turning into raining spikes of crystalized blood spears! They penetrated, tore, rend, and cracked the Battle-Station's heavy armor, proving it stood no chance against the likes of this Death Knight.

A Clone Trooper suddenly rushed up to the two, giving them a salute. "General Bloodscythe, I have a report from both Commander Blade and Commander Nextrion." He called out, as the Death Knight gave a nod. "Commander Blade said his Commandos have already reached the primary reactor. He says, and I quote this, 'idiots left up signs telling them where to go'. Commander Nextrion has also taken the weapon control systems… Both teams are preparing their explosives now."

"Good… Once they have everything ready, tell them to get out of there and we will blow it." Darethel said, as he looked at Galaxia. "I hope you're ready to watch quite a show and be the one to set off the fireworks, when it is time."

The filly raised an eyebrow, confused by what he meant, but looked down when a Demolitions Clone walked up and handed her a detonator. She grabbed hold of it, and looked at the trigger, the red button being dull. "You mean… I get to?" She looked up at the Death Knight, who gave a nod to her.

"Only right, that you take out the one who has caused us so much harm… Those two should be almost complete with their-?" A rift suddenly tore open in front of them, the Clone Troopers preparing their blasters, before Xeron jumped through and readied for a fight.

"I'll only tell you this once, Stranger… Put Galaxia down, now, and no one will get hurt." The Night Lord said, glaring at him with his claws ready.

"Ah, you must be young Xeron… Night Reaper and Nextrion have told me about your fiery spirit, and I'm not disappointed in the least." The Death Knight chuckled a bit, pulling Galaxia a bit closer to his armored chest. "Calm yourself, little brother, we are not enemies. I came to Galaxia's aid, like many of the others here." His words confused Xeron, he spoke to him just like Zarrix did, which told the Night Raptor that he may also be an ally. "We are just waiting for both Nex and Blade to finish their operations within that Battle-Station, then you will get to see what happens… When someone threatens our family."

Xeron lowered his claws, staring at the Death Knight while Galaxia gave a nod, confirming Darethel's words. Though, before he could make a comment about how he doesn't trust him, the Communications Clone Trooper spoke up again. "Sir, Commander Nextrion reports that they are pulling out now, the explosives are primed and set, ready for detonations."

The Night Raptor looked back at the two, noticing said detonator within Galaxia's hand and that the trigger now glowed red. "Good, Galaxia? If you will please do the honors?" Darethel said, smiling down at her.

Galaxia nodded to him, before looking up at the Spirit of Mother's Will, glaring at the Battle-Station and held the detonator towards it. "This is for daddy!" She yelled, slamming her thumb on to its trigger… Causing the explosives within the Spirit of Mother's Will to let out a loud beep before detonating!

The entire frame of the Battle-Station exploded! Its center turning into a volcano of blazing liquefied metal while every gun platform suddenly self-destructed and caused even more areas to explode all across its body. Soon, the Spirit of Mother's Will started to creek with pure agony and fell down to the earth, its massive body at the mercy of both those surrounding it and the Star Destroyer Dreadnought hovering over the skies.

Darethel looked towards the Communications Clone Trooper, handing Galaxia over to Night Reaper, before taking the communicator. "This is Deathbringer Bloodscythe to all forces… Open fire on that thing's skeleton! Reduce it to ash!" He ordered, before every ground base vehicle began to open fire! Custos Aeternam, not hearing the order but seeing their attack, soon joined in by opening up with its primary weapons and body weapons. The Spear of Ren Var, which had been hovering patiently over the battlefield until now, aimed all of its belly weapons and began to bombard the Spirit of Mother's Will's position! The Battle-Station's entire body being littered with attack after attack, tearing through its armor like a hot knife through butter.

With all the attacks hitting it, along with the more destructive weapons hitting it constantly, it did not take very long before the Spirit of Mother's Will suddenly went critical! Causing a giant shockwave with its fiery demise! Custos Aeternam did his best to cover those within his shadow, trying to use the reactivated void shields to absorb the Battle-Stations destructive blast! Luckily, the shields held and those behind him were safe from the destruction, but the Imperator Titan's shields were down once again, and needed to cool off. All the while, the Spear of Ren Var still hovered over the battlefield, the turrets now focusing on any of Darth Various' forces trying to get away through either fighter or transport ship means.

Xeron just watched from where he was, before looking back at Darethel, his helmeted eyes glaring at the Death Knight. "I'm guessing… We have a lot to talk about? Especially what this was all about?" He said, more like a demand than a question.

The Death Knight just stared at him, not even showing a sign that the Astartes intimidated him in the least. "I am sorry, Xeron, but that will not happen… At least, not now." Darethel said, the Night Raptor getting ready to attack but he suddenly felt his entire body freeze… Looking down to see that the blood pooled around them streaked up his armor and crystalized. It locked him in place, keeping the Astartes from moving a single muscle. "I only came here, because Galaxia was in danger. I have achieved what it is I came to do, and will be leaving, along with any who came with me." The Death Knight walked up to Xeron, reaching up and placing his clawed gauntlet against the Astartes' chest. "I am sure; you will get your answers one day… Just, today is not the time. Now, I must go heal those who are wounded, and cannot be wasting my time with such meaningless chatter. You see to those you need to, as will I… I'm sure Ms. Shield will be most grateful if I take care of those broken bones and that internal bleeding of hers." With that, the Death Knight turned around and headed over to where both Magic Shield and Fluffy were laying, the Clone Troopers right behind him with Galaxia still in the Communication Clone Trooper's arms.

Once they were far enough away, the crystalized blood suddenly released and freed Xeron from the hold he was under. Despite wanting to know what all this was about, why all these strangers were calling him 'brother', and who this mysterious 'Black Knight' was… "Darethel" did have a point about seeing to the others, and so the Night Raptor gave a nod, lifting his claw up and tearing a rift open, passing through it.

 **-Custos Aeternam's Bridge-**

"According to this rather stylish radar… All hostiles have been eliminated by that giant warship's last bombardment, we are in the clear." Rarity said, staring at the Sensory Radar's scanners. "I have to say, despite being so crudely shaped, that thing is rather effective… But, it has nothing on your elegance and skills, Mr. Aeternam." She added, smiling up at the Imperator Titan's ceiling.

" **Thanks for the compliment, Ms. Rarity. Scootaloo, since all hostiles have been eliminated, you can disconnect from the MIU Halo Capsule, if you wish. I will be able to take things from here.** " Custos Aeternam said, over the speakers, while the filly gave a nod to his question. " **Confirmed, Princeps now disconnecting from MIU Halo Capsule.** " The stasis gel started to drain from within the capsule, followed by the cords allowing her to breath and give the filly need nutrients starting to disconnect. Seconds later, Scootaloo laid down on to her stomach, too tired to stand up on her own.

"W-Whoa… Talk about pushing your limits." She muttered, as Twilight used her magic to pick the filly up, and place her on to her own back. "Think I could really use… A nap right about now."

"You've earned it, dear… Go ahead, and get some rest." Twilight said, with a comforting smile, before turning her attention to the approaching Konrad. "Think that is the end of it all?"

"We will know for sure, if our forces below find the corpse of that 'Darth Various' within the Battle-Station's wreckage." He said, before a rift opened up and Xeron stepped through. "Ah, if it isn't Xeron, how goes things below?"

"Whoever this 'Deathbringer Darethel Bloodscythe' is, he isn't giving us any details on what all this was about or who 'Black Knight' is." Xeron answered, shaking his head. "Though, with more cloak and dagger stuff about this than within the Alpha Legion, I wouldn't suspect we'll get any."

Konrad gave a nod, smirking a bit. "Ah yes, dear brother Alpharius Omegaron, yes this does have his sort of… Oh, how do the young say it these days? 'Trolling', I think?" His comment caused the group to laugh a bit, the dark Primarch's attempt at humor being a success. "Besides that, how about the other things below?"

"I have teams moving to collect any dead or wounded, along with Astartes going through the wreckage, trying to locate that 'Darth Various'. We will know for sure if he is dead or not, soon." Xeron answered, before it felt like someone just rammed a large needle into his brain. "GAAAH!" He roared, grabbing his head, and falling to both knees.

In seconds, the whole group were around him, as the Night Raptor gripped his head with both claws. " _Sorry about the pain, Night Claw… But, your time is up and I have to take away those abilities. I managed to buy more time until that monster of a Battle Station had been fully destroyed, but now is pushing it._ " Shadow Blitz's voice whispered into Xeron's mind, as he felt like every fiber of his being was being scorched! " _Just bear with the pain, it will end soon. You can keep the armor, by the way. Figured it would be a nice farewell gift._ "

Xeron gave a nod, as he stuck with the pain until it finally ended, both claws slamming on to the ground and breathed heavily. A glow appeared over his body, and he quickly changed into his Night Guard form to lessen the stress on his body. "Whoa… T-Talk about… A need to know consequence! Sheesh." He blurted out, all those around him raising an eyebrow at what he meant. "I'll tell you all later, but now that Shadow Blitz took back his ability, we can continue on with trying to figure out what to do."

They all nodded, before walking towards Custos Aeternam's exit, wishing to help with the recovery operations starting at the Imperator Titan's feet… Said War God made metal doing his best to help with what they needed, including lifting heavy parts of Spirit of Mother's Will's wreckage, getting aid from the different assortment of troopers joining them. Though, when the Imperator Titan looked to his left, he saw a man wearing a black trench coat, two revolvers strapped to his waist, drinking what looked like scotch from a drinking glass. His sunglasses covered gaze was looking down at those below, a strange cloaked man, wearing a silver key around his neck, kneeling next to the man and recording everything he saw.

 **-Not Far Away, Deep Within Everfree-**

Darth Various sprinted through the woods, blood staining the Sith's black robes and holding his broken arm. Every fiber of his being ached with pain, some areas scorched with burns from the Spirit of Mother's Will's destruction. Raged roared within his mind, eyes narrowed. "They shall pay for this! When I gather my forces again, I shall-?" He stopped, the moment a vale opened up within the forest, but not because of that…

At the tree covered vale's center, stood a lone rock with a crimson armored man sitting upon it. His armor was trimmed with black, as was his matching crimson cloak. The figure was not wearing his helmet, said Crusader's Great Helm, a four spiked crown welded to it with the center spike being larger and clutched an onyx gem at its center, sat to his left. The man had moonlight sliver hair, his snow white skin matching the heavily strands of hair that cascaded down past his shoulders. The man's red eyes were focused on a black rose, pinched between his left clawed gauntlet, while a jagged, single edged, sword rested to his right.

Darth Various didn't know why, but this man sent a chill down his spine… The black lipped smile on his features did not help at all. So, with this figure's attention on the rare flower, the Sith slowly started to move away, before a clam, yet charmingly angry, voice spoke up. "And where might you be going, Darth Various?"

He turned around, seeing that the strange knight was now looking at him, calmly. "I'm going to escape this story, what? Are you here to stop me?" Darth Various asked, trying to portray himself still powerful, not giving in his injured look.

His feign confidence made the man give a slight chuckle. "Yes, I am here to kill you." The strange knight said, blatantly and with such a carefree expression that it unnerved Darth Various even more.

"And what makes you think that is possible, huh? Injured or not, I am still a Lord of the Sith and an Author!" Darth Various argued, but the knight's expression did not seem intimidated in the very least.

"And I could care less what you are, that doesn't make you any less killable, mortal fool… You couldn't even scratch my twin brother, and you had a giant Battle-Station at your command too." He answered, the knight's eyes returning to the black rose. "Darethel kept my secret very well, as did father… None knew of me, for this exact moment in time. The Death Knight even perfected his skills over the blood path to hide my own attacks with a crimson layer of blood. I have to admit, that was very clever of him." The strange vampire began to give a bone chilling chuckle, allowing Darth Various to see the pair of elongated canine fangs within his mouth. "If you could not even touch Darethel, then you stand no chance against me, after all? I was created to be his counter, in case the venerated Deathbringer ever went rogue. I was designed to hunt those like him down, and destroy them. Just like how that cheeky bastard of a Rogue Itani corrupted you, in order to trick you into coming here and attempt at destroying this lovely story of father's."

Darth Various glared at the knight, reaching for his remaining lightsaber. "What in the hell are you-!"

Both of his masked eyes were wide, as the knight now stood behind him. The sword was in his right hand, blade having blood slide down its finely sharpened edge, while he still stared at the black rose. "What, you ask? I am a Vampire and a Nobleman, of course… An ancient one, at that. You attacked my family, only right that I destroy you in return for doing so." He simply answered, before Darth Various' chest exploded with blood! The crimson life waters staining the vale's green grass… The Sith falling to the ground, blood leaking out from underneath his body. "I do hope father now considers my story, since I dispatched this horrid filth of an annoyance for him." The Vampire Knight pulled his rose closer, and smelt the heavenly aroma coming from the rare flower within his grasp.

Raven-like feathers suddenly scattered all around his body, the Vampire Knight disappearing into thin air, just before a squad of Night Lords pushed through the thick vegetation, spotting Darth Various' blood covered corpse. "Best report this to the commander, our enemy is dead." The Sergeant said, looking back at one of the others, who nodded and rushed off to carry the report.

 **-The Black Knight's Realm, Few Days Later-**

It had been quite some time since Galaxia had been home, and she searched for her father everywhere. The filly going to every room she possibly could, while Darethel followed her, Darth Nextrion and Night Reaper assisting Magic Shield into the castle's main room. "Daddy! Daddy, where are you! I gotta tell you everything that happened, thanks to you!"

The filly was excited, and her excitement made the Death Knight smile a bit while he followed her. Though, the moment they spotted a trail of blood, leading to a room with a very bright light coming from it… Darethel moved, fast as he possibly could, to try and stop her, but Galaxia moved too fast for him. She kept repeating that he wasn't dead, because he wouldn't be able to do everything that happened if he was. Darethel admitting to that being true, since he was still there, but not even he would want her to see him in some terrible state or condition. After all, Darth Various admitted to having rammed a sword through the Black Knight's chest.

"Daddy! Daddy we won! You helped beat that bad guy like he was nothing! Daddy, are you in here-!" Galaxia stopped, eyes wide and pupils shrinking down to pin pricks. Her entire body had completely frozen, at the sight in front of her. She found him alright, but not like she had hoped.

The Black Knight had leaned his back against the large sword, right arm draped over it to help keep his armored body upright and the power source in. However, there seemed to be no life within his visor or form, he only limply sat upon the altar's steps, the sword's energy still flowing upward. There was no shadow bound cape draping down his back, no mist of shadows coming from opened points of his armor, nothing.

Truly nothing.

Galaxia just stared at him, her hands slowly reaching up to her slack jawed mouth, tears already flowing from her eyes. Before anyone could do or say anything, the filly suddenly screamed so loud within the realm, it alerted the other authors, who had come to the Black Knight's defense, to her distress. None of them wasting a single second to rush to her aid… Along with one other, hearing her scream of distress and having a primal instinct to drop everything and go.


	53. Chapter 53: Finale!

_**Chapter Fifty-Three: The Finale!**_

It did not take very long, before Black Knight's allies had arrived after hearing young Galaxia scream her little head off. Once they arrived, the three sons remained off to the side, not wishing to interrupt the authors in their conversation about her. The topic was indeed important and they did not have say in what would happen to her, despite their own personal feelings about the subject… Both Night Reaper and Darth Nextrion were prepared to argue, even fight, over the idea of what they are deciding, but Darethel forced them to stand down, making key points about what would happen, if they were to go with one of them instead of the authors. With that, the two reluctantly quiet any opposition they had, while Darethel continued to brood about such a thing. He didn't like it either, but he also saw the reason behind her going with one of the authors, instead of one of her brothers.

The authors all gathered within the Black Knight's Realm, all tryingto figure out what on earth they planned to do with Galaxia, formally known as Silver Star. All the while, the gray filly continued to ball her eyes out n Magic Shield's coat, it didn't do the poor thing any good… Especially when it was sad filly that discovered her father's motionless armor, resting against the Altar of Stories… Not a single trace of his shadow magic anywhere to be found, even when Shadow2777 showed up with a special artifact that could locate such a powerful entity.

"We can't just leave her here; you guys… I mean, she's just a filly." Magic Shield said, the mare looking at the other authors around her, Lightning Eclipse standing next to her. "The poor thing wouldn't last a week on her own, magic or not, even if her brothers somehow managed to find a way to check in on her."

All eyes went to Shadow2777, who gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "I can't take her with me, that's a definite no… My realm, and the Itani, would terrify her. There are also artifacts that could really do some mental or physical damage to her, just by being close to them." He looked at the crying filly, a few of his heartstrings pulling seeing her in such a condition. "I'm not that close to her, either. Though, I do want to help with what I can, it just can't be me taking care of her."

"The Imperium shall take her in! We shall make her a valiant beacon of the Emperor!" HaloInquisitor announced, Commissar Craner nodding in approval. "With us at her side, teaching her about the Emperor's Light, she will-!"

" **NO WAY IN HELL!** " The group all yelled, making the two Emperor Fanatics back away, intimidated by the combined force of the group.

"Then I, the One and Only Mudkip, shall take our orphaned friend in!" The Angry Marine slammed a powerfist against his chest, his words causing poor Galaxia to cry even louder! Which, in turn, made him give a look of confusion.

In seconds, Magic Shield had the filly in a tighter hug, trying to calm her down. "Nice going, Mr. Sensitivity! You made things even worse!" The mare flared, her mane moving around like a flame, seeing to the filly instead of addressing the Angry Marine further.

Mudkip stuttered, not meaning to make the poor thing cry even more. Before he could say anything else, WarWolf placed a clawed hand on to his shoulder. "Don't suggest it, mon ami… You do have a tendency to be far too blunt for certain situations." The French Werewolf Author said, Mudkip backing down.

However, none of them even noticed that a new presence stood at the castle entrance, seeing them surrounding the crying Galaxia, not noticing that the three brothers were off to the side.

"Scorch, Hono no Hikoyari!" The whispering voice, and sounds of a roaring flame, forced the group of authors to turn around… Seeing a woman, standing n taller than five-foot-five, glasses, short dark brown hair, and a rather thin frame; earing the attire of a female Soul Reaper Officer. Her hood was down, and scarf had been pulled down to her neck, but they were more focused on the fact she was pointing a really tall crimson bow, adorned with golden accents, and a flaming arrow already strung to it. While keeping the blazing arrow trained on them, she narrowed her eyes at the group of authors. "I'll ask this only once… What are you doing to little Silvy, and what have you done with BK?"

They all just stared at the small woman, despite being outnumbered by them… She was actually standing her ground against the authors, undaunted by who they could be. Commissar Craner looked at the others, not noticing that the three brothers were actually inching _away_ from the woman with their hands up, as if saying they aren't with them. "Uh… Vote on us taking out a possible-?"

"DONE! No way am I fighting her!" Shadow2777 suddenly yelled, throwing both of his .45 revolvers on to the ground. "Ain no way in hell am I going to risk being haunted by a SERIOUSLY pissed off ghost BK!"

Magic Shield raised an eyebrow, looking up at the normally drunk author. "You know her, Shadow?" She asked, tilting her head. "If so, care to fill us in on what she's doing in a normally well-guarded Realm? One that we all require a rune of some kind to even enter?"

Well, you see… It's kind of complicated for me to explain." He motioned to the woman, who is still pointing a blazing arrow at them, ready to lose it. "Katharine Alvers here is-?"

"MOMMY!" The filly suddenly screamed, whizzing past the group of authors, and flying right into the new arrival's chest! Forcing her to drop the bow, which turned back into a medium sized katana, and hold the crying filly… Trying to comfort her, going down to her knees, while Galaxia attempted to dry her eyes in Katharine's kimono.

" **M-M-MOMMY!?** " All of the authors yelled, completely dumbstrucked by the filly' outburst, while Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, that about sums it up." Shadow backed away some, giving Katharine a nervous wave. "H-Hey, Katharine, how are you today?"

The Soul Reaper looked up at him, still holding Galaxia in a comforting hug and rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, Shadow, I don't know… Stopped some lunatic from shooting my little baby with some terribly designed cannon, on a giant metal spider the size of a city, had to go to another meeting with other Bleach Authors, then come back to see what is going on with Black Knight's story, and why Silvy is being attacked so much, only to find her crying with you lot surrounding her like some flock of vultures." Her narrowed glare actually sent chills down the spines of all the authors, but soon went to the side, catching the three brothers trying to inch away from said situation. "And where do _you_ three think you're going, hm? I'm not done yet."

They all freezed, and visibly had a chill run throughout their body when she looked at them, each waving. In mere seconds, all three stood up straight, and gave a classic bow from the waist. "H-Hello, M-Mother! Welcome home!" They said together, the fact that these three were terrified of her, clued the clueless authors in on what kind of power Katharine had over Black Knight's Realm when not present.

"Close, you three _almost_ saved your skins with that proper greeting." Katharine noted, the three going wide eyed and instantly pressing themselves further against the wall, each begging for her not to discipline them. "Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you, _yet_. It all depends on what Shadow there has to tell me." She instantly looked at said author, who froze and really wished he got out of there before she showed up. "Now then, Shadow? Mind filling me on what had happened?" She asked, giving him a comforting, yet terrifying, smile.

"R-Really wish… I had a drink right now." Shadow said, before telling her everything his Itani had recorded, and things going on behind the scenes.

Katharine remained where she was, comforting Galaxia, the filly slowly calming down from her distress. Her fingers slowly guided themselves through the filly's hair, expertly untangling any strands without even disturbing her. Shadow found it even harder to explain things with that stare of hers peering at him, unable to gauge whether or not she's about to try and kill him or not. When Galaxia was finally sound asleep, and Shadow had finished the last of his explanation, the Soul Reaper Author gave a heavy sigh and placed a hand over her forehead.

She shook her head, before her gaze went back up at the trench coat wearing author, who took a step back from her. "So, what you're telling me, is that all of this is because of a Rogue Itani, one of _your_ Itani that seems to have some strange vendetta against you, and so is targeting BK to try and weaken you at the same time from allies that could actually stop him?" She asked, as Shadow nodded to her, signifying she just summed things up from his end. "He ironically corrupted a rather clever author, who hated his stories, and supplied him with the needed abilities to actually infiltrate this Realm, including using one of those Silver Keys to enter this place?" Again, Shadow gave a nod. "And now, none of you know what happened to him, after that crazed lunatic mortally wounded him? Leaving Galaxia on her own, with none of her brothers able to take her in until things get settled?"

"T-To be fair, Katharine, we were all just discussing on which one of us would be taking her in-!"

"That doesn't get you out of the woods, this is still _your_ fault, Shadow." Katharine interrupted, making him flinch. He knew it was his fault, already, but hearing it come from another actually hurt his pride a bit. She gave another heavy sigh, looking down at the sleeping filly in her lap, rubbing her head ever so lovingly. "But do not worry about Silvy-… Well, Galaxia, since she found out, I'll stay here with her. My Realm isn't too far, and I do not really need to show up there at all, it doesn't require the amount attention that BK's Realm does, that goof ball's mind never stops working… But, Ms. Shield?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The mare announced, standing up straight as if she were a soldier being addressed by her commanding officer… It was obvious, Magic Shield was rather intimidated by her. Something about the fact that two of Black Knight's strongest sons, and one of his most sadistic ones, being terrified of her and Shadow _actually_ being cautious of her… Unnerved the mare, and sent warning flags everywhere within her mind. "Right here!"

Her response made Katharine give a friendly little giggle, smiling at the mare. "I have to thank you, for taking care of Gally for BK and me. I truly do owe you for that, and I'm sure BK does to for all of your hard work." The mare smiled, and gave a nod. "Now then, you all can go… I need to deal with some of the kids, for taking so long and not being at their baby sister's side quicker." That gave the authors' their que to leave, not wasting any time to leave the castle and shut the door behind them. When they approached the Realm's Gates, they went wide eyed, and froze, when Katharine's voice echoed like a thunder from some raging storm. " **You three no good, knuckleheaded, lazy, good for nothing, poor excuses for older siblings! What in sam's hill were you three doing while all that was happening to poor Gally!? Having a tea party, or something!? I have half a mind to clobber each and every one of you, before having Hono no Hikoyari roast you all within your own armor as punishment!** "

Mudkip looked at the others, pointing a powerfist clad finger toward the castle. "R-Really glad… I-I'm not either of those three…" The other authors all gave a nod of agreement.

While each left, one after the other, it came down to two remaining authors, Magic Shield looking back at Shadow2777, with a raised brow while said trench coat wearing author stared up at one of the castle's towers. "Are you coming, or not, Shadow? I don't think you staying in this realm any longer than you have is a good thing? That Katharine person seems rather livid about this whole ordeal, and you did admit to it being your fault for not watching the Itani closer." She noted, causing Shadow to look back at her.

"You go on ahead, Magic, I'll be along shortly… Just taking BK's disappearance, and possible death, a bit much." He said, giving a half wave towards her and a friendly smile. "Don't worry, I'll be gone way before Katharine's fury remembers about me, and refocuses from the current three 'knuckleheads' she's dealing with."

Magic Shield kept a raised brow, confused by Shadow's response, before shrugging both of her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Shadow… Just make sure you leave, before she roasts those three, and remembers whose fault it _really_ is." She said, causing Shadow to gain a hurt expression.

"Jeez, I get it, I goofed up… No need to rub it in." Shadow said, slumping over.

"Just remember, my mane got really messed up because of this whole ordeal. I expect _you_ to pay for my next Salon Trip." With that, Magic Shield trotted through the portal, with a confident smirk on her muzzle.

This left Shadow slumped over, and a really nervous look on his face. "Jeez… I'm going to be broke for a while, if it is one of her normal Salon Trips…" He said, rubbing his forehead, before the trench coat wearing author stood up straight, looking back up at the castle. A smirk slowly formed on his lips, as he just stares at the dark castle. "Seriously, man, you should hide yourself a bit better, and give me a bit of warning next time Kathrine comes to visit… Should be grateful I'm keeping _this_ a secret, while you heal, _Black Knight_. By the way, that look suits you better than the more mortalized version of yourself. Really allows one to gauge how strong you are."

An even slier grin appeared on his lips, Shadow's teeth showing a bit, as he stared up behind the castle… Right at a colossal silhouette of some dark figure, with red eyes, watching over the Realm. Signifying, that the being never left the Realm, and someone apparently lied about not detecting their signature.

 **-Back in Equestria-**

After the whole incident with Darth Various, and the destruction of Spirit of Mother's Will, much of Equestria was lost to invading Kingdoms taking advantage of the peaceful land's state of emergency. The Changeling Hives have taken control of Canterlot, and the surrounding areas. The newly formed Gryphon Empire had taking the western areas of Equestria, Yakyakistan tried to help the Crystal Empire ensure none took the northern regions, but they were having difficulty dealing with the ever expanding Changlings. The sourthern regions were taken by the Kingdom of Cervidas, and the eastern part was currently being contested by Germaney and Prance, Germaney doing their best to try and keep it within the hooves of the Royal Sisters. The Kingdom of Cervidas soon found itself being pushed back from Equestria's southern regions, by Dragon Lord Ember and her Dragon Army. The Cervidas forces were broken and scattered by the spearhead of the Dragon Army, being led by former Dragon Lord Torch.

Though, with the return of Equestria's forces to Canterlot… The Changelings were quickly outmatched by the army of Night Lords soaring into the skies or appearing from the shadows, striking at their most vulnerable points. When the Gryphon Empire heard of a small army currently besieging Canterlot, the new King of the Gryphons saw this as an opportunity to break Equestria's existence for good, and take the kingdom for the newly formed Gryphon Empire. He ordered his forces to actually attack Canterlot, trying to force the Equestrian Army to defend itself on two fronts… Not knowing about the Astartes that were making up the Equestrian Military's bulk forces.

However, they never met the genetically enhanced super soldiers on the field of battle. When the Gryphon Imperial Army approached Canterlot, they were met by the most unexpected advisory imaginable. The seventy-meter-tall Custos Aeternam, acting Headquarters and Mobile Fortress of the Equestrian Military. The Imperator Titan was actually lying in wait for the Gryphon Army to take this chance, Konrad Curze predicting that the greedy Gryphons would actually attempt a cowardly attack. The new Imperial Gryphon Army stood no chance against Custos Aeternam's superior firepower and devastating arsenal, majority of their forces being taken out by the Annihilator Cannon and then by the Hellstorm Cannon.

Scootaloo actually felt even more pride within herself, since it was the filly piloting the mighty War God striding upon the battlefield. Her grandfather and father had left her in charge of breaking the Gryphon Offensive, and then push forward in retaking what parts of Equestria they had stolen until the Night Lords could arrive and support her. She would have not gone, the filly worried about possibly making a mistake or pushing too far and being outflanked by the Gryphons… But Twilight decided she would go with her, with a contingent of Night Lords acting as support. This boasted Scootaloo's confidence, and agreed to go with her mother by her side.

When Equestria's new military might had been revealed, the peaceful Kingdom's army having both an army of genetically enhanced super soldiers and a massive mobile fortress within their ranks, the other Kingdoms instantly recalling their forces. Equestria had returned to the hands of the Royal Sister and Princess Twilight Sparkle, who stood proudly within their capital before their newly founded Legion of Astartes and Mobile Fortress, the Kingdom nicknamed the 'Hand of the Princesses'. Whenever a new threat rose within Equestria, six mares weren't sent alone to defeat them, but an entire Legion at their backs and a metal War God striding behind them.

The Kingdom of Equestria knew no greater peace, than what had been achieved by the Left Hand known as 'Night Lords', the dark guardians ever vigilant of their charges and appearing from the masses whenever summoned for duty or to fight. Custos Aeternam, when not actively deployed to some battlefield with Scootaloo at its command, the Imperator Titan acted as the Cutie Mark Crusaders' new headquarters. This allowed more and more foals, trying to earn their cutie marks, join their club and be allowed to see the War God in the metal flesh. This new station actually allowed Custos Aeternam to not only fly the Equestrian Colors, but also the banners of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, to proudly stride into battle as a member himself, the Imperator Titan feeling honored that his Princeps and friends offered him such a thing.

Though, with time moving on, many things became revealed. Such as, Custos Aeternam wasn't lying when he told Scootaloo she would not age like the others. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders aged past their prime, Scootaloo remained so and forever feeling young, thanks to the Imperator Titan's metaphorical Fountain of Youth. While it was painful for the, now, mare to watch her friends age to their older years, it was worse on the Captains of the Night Lords/Guard.

The long lived Astartes were forced to watched the ones they loved fade away, even after starting families with them. They knew such a mortal desire would bring nothing but heartache, but they wished to do so anyways. To try and live a normal life, rather than in a constant state of war.

War Sage had at least five foals with Applejack, many of the Night Guards joking about how the old stallion had quite the libido with said mare… Who always replied "What can I say? I like the taste of Apples", which earned several unwanted images in his brethren's minds. Though, the most venerated of the Captains kept watch over Sweet Apple Acres, watching his kids have kids, then grand kids have kids, and so on; while he remained the oldest current Apple Family member, regaling their history to the younger generation. Whenever the Apple Orchard was in danger of being bought by some politician or business man, the old stallion would walk up and scare them off, reminding the money crazed profiteers that Sweet Apple Acres would always be in the Apple Family hooves, and ensure it so long as he still has a beating heart. When it became under attack by more physical means, the Apple Family were instantly reminded, that their eldest member wasn't just any stallion… But one of the Night Lords most venerated Captains and Terminators.

Void Dancer was hit hard after Pinkie's early passing, but managed to raise their two fillies proudly, reminding them to always smile. That their mother would never want to see them frowning, and like for them to always be laughing. The Cakes saw fit to give the livelier Captain Sugar Cube Corner, feeling that he would keep Pinkie Pie's dream alive with each sweet sold. Though, they couldn't help but be reminded of how long it took said mare to teach him how to cook the perfect sweets. Now, Sugar Cube Corner is on the Equestrian Map for having the best sweets in the whole Kingdom, in which Princess Celestia would commonly go down and enjoy a slice of chocolate cake from Void Dancer. This earned him quite the reputation as also a party planner, like his late wife, and often throwing parties for any who came and asked him… Many felt sorry for the Captain, when even his kids passed before his time, but the stallion always kept a smile on his muzzle and entertained every one of his descendant the best way possible… With a chuckling smile! However, mercy find those that threatened the store's serenity or Void Dancer's family, for they'll soon find out that he is truly a Night Lord through and through.

Sky Spear… Took Rainbow Dash's death in a strange way. The two only had one foal, a colt they both loved to the moon and back, but noticed he wasn't strong as the two. This brought the two adrenaline seeking ponies back down to earth, realizing they couldn't keep living like they did. When they were asked to go on tour, they would ensure that their son would come along with them, and have only the best of care if both were performing. The Wonderbolts couldn't help but agree to this, since one was an Element and the other was the Atramentar Captain. When Rainbow Dash passed away, Sky Spear kept watch over their sickly son with a Night Lord's vigil, but soon became happy when a mare came along and helped with such a duty. Showing that she did not care for his conditions and treatments, and loved him like his mother did. When they were married, and Sky Spear was absolutely sure that his son had the best care, often pouring in his personal funds to help, the Atramentar Captain became a full active duty member of the Wonderbolts and Equestrian Emergency Response Force(EERF). Though, he always did find time to visit his beloved son and their family, loving every second his grandchildren gave him. Finding out, that both his and Rainbow Dash's challenge accepting personality passed on to their descendants many times.

Soul Hunter did not show much emotion when Fluttershy passed, the two having at least three foals before she died in child birth with the forth. He took his duties as a doctor and healer even more seriously after that, feeling like he had failed the kind mare. Most of his time was spent with either their children, or at work in the hospital. No call was too small, no patient too healthy, for him to answer. Whenever there was a call for medical help, Soul Hunter arrived on scene, prepared to do whatever was necessary to help the sick and injured… This rolled over to the animals in his late wife's care, Fluttershy's Cottage remaining open for the many creatures of Equestria. Seeing his kindness and duty to both pony and animals, their children often followed in Soul Hunter's duties as either a doctor or as a veterinarian, wishing to keep Fluttershy's memory and kindness going to future generations. Time passed, and generations of menders came from Fluttershy and Soul Hunter, but all remembered that this kind doctor… Was also one of the top Apothecaries within the Night Lords, who often acted as a Combat Field Medic during times of crisis, who also knew how to swing his highly decorated sword in defense of the weak, sick, and injured.

Diamond Arrow and Rarity never could have a foal of their own, the fashionista turning out to be infertile. It broke her heart, to find out that she could not have a foal of her own, to be a true mother, or be a respectable wife to Diamond Arrow. However, the stallion managed to repair the hole in her heart, when they decided to take a page from Twilight and Night Claw's book, deciding that they would adopt a foal. After the paperwork had been completed, and the two returned home with their new filly, they treated her like she truly was her own. Rarity making her dress after dress, ensuring their filly had the most up to date fashion of the time, while Diamond Arrow taught her many things, even showed her how politics worked when she showed interest in it. She grew up to be one of Equestria's most clever, and well versed, diplomats and dignitaries. Often times, their daughter would go with Twilight and Night Claw, on diplomatic missions to other Kingdoms and Empires. The two became even more proud, when their daughter managed to avert an entire war between Saddle Arabia and Cervidas. After Rarity had passed away, Diamond Arrow ensured that her funeral met with the mare's high standards, and everything was perfect, before continuing his job as the Night Guard's representative within the House of Equestrian Nobles, often giving advice to their Lord and Father during Royal Councils. However, the stallion made sure Rarity's generosity lived on, and donated to many different charities, including going to the fashion shows for new fashion designers, giving helping advise and funding those who had trouble getting on their feet.

The more mysterious of their brothers, Swift Blade, had twins with Trixie, but not many know what happened to the unique pair after the Darth Various Incident. Though, he often visited Soul Hunter, whenever the small family traveled near Ponyville. The twins turned out to be either Twilight's aspiring prized student or a Wonderbolt Ace in the making, which made their parents very proud. After Trixie's passing, Swift Blade became more and more mysterious to his brethren, not even coming to their yearly gathering, only showing up every five years on the dot. However, the Night Guard did hear rumors of a mysterious navy blue bat pony stallion, wielding a large sword, swiftly coming to the rescue of small villages too far outside of their quick response force's reach. Some even say they saw said stallion transform into some hulky, bipedal, metal giant with a chain-like sword instead of his normal blade. This caused the Captains to only smirk, finding out their mysterious brother was keeping to their new ideals and path.

Night Claw continued serving as Twilight's personal guard, commander of her Night Guard, and husband. The two going everywhere together, their bond growing with each passing day. It got to the point, that the two of them managed to predict the other, able to finish each other's sentence or find exactly what one was looking for. However, what the stallion did not enjoy, was when he found out what had come of Twilight's boldness just before the final battle with Darth Various. Said alicorn mare being pregnant with a foal, an _alicorn_ foal, like her older brother and sister-in-law had. He, Spike, Scootaloo, and Custos Aeternam; found out that Twilight was one cranky pregnant mare, asking for many strange cravings. One of which being her most hated food, a Quesadilla with extra cheese. She ran the two ponies and baby dragon ragged, and sometimes all three of them had to sleep within the Imperator Titan while she was in one of her bad moods. Though, Custos Aeternam wasn't spared her pregnant wrath, and often sent on strange errands to far away places to retrieve something for her, that would have taken the others days or weeks to retrieve. But, when the foal came, after hours in the emergency room and painful squeezes from said mare on Night Claw's poor hoof, their foal came. The colt had a midnight blue coat and black hair, like his father, but the feathered wings of his mother while his horn was already starting to grow a bit. Starlight had her friend, Sun Burst, come down and ensure they wouldn't have any troubles like Flurry Heart gave when she was born. When asked what his name would be, both Twilight and Night Claw agreed to name him 'Shadow Blitz', in honor of the stallion's decease twin.

 **-One Hundred and Eighty Years After the Darth Various Incident-**

Shadow Blitz walked through the Ponyville streets, adorning his custom designed Night Guard armor, the alicorn stallion presenting it proudly to the world. He was proud to be welcomed among the honored Order of Equestrian Defenders, especially after he found out what they really were and given the chance to be considered a 'brother' instead of the young nephew. Like the armor, he was also proud of the cutiemark on his flank, a black shield with red bat wings adorning it. To him, it symbolizes his heritage and duty to Equestria, to continue the duty of his father and protect Equestria as the unsung hero, to defeat the Kingdom's foe as the left hand of justice. He was even given a chance to prove himself, when they gave him command over a squad of Night Guard Bat Ponies, each one seasoned veteran and Night Raptors of the VIII Legion.

Today, he is returning from a successful mission alongside his father, the venerated Commander Night Claw. The stallion had aged from what he was so many years ago, his raven black hair having been replaced with snow white hairs. His gray eyes remained the same, but one could see the years of service on his face. They were moving slower this time, Shadow Blitz noticing that his father had been struggling to keep up with his ever lively son. The fact was more than obvious to the younger stallion; the years have not been kind to his father. "It is… A rather good day, isn't it, Blitz?" Night Claw asked, standing a head taller than Shadow Blitz, smiling down at him.

The almost carbon copy son smiled up at his bat pony father, and nodded. "It is, father… I feel like Princess Celestia somehow knows about our victory over the Neo-Gryphon Empire Rebel, trying to usurp our peace with their Hierarchy, and is celebrating with a wondrous day."

Night Claw gave a nod, smiling a bit more. "Who knows, Princess Celestia is a strange one, I would not be surprised if she somehow knew about it." He chuckled a bit, looking down at his son again. "How about you go on ahead of me, hm? If I recall, your older sister has returned with Custos Aeternam, their mission to the north had been a success in defeating the Sombra Cultist Fortress. I also hear, your grandfather has come with the newest member of our family, a true jewel of the night."

While it was obvious that Shadow Blitz is excited to see his older sister, the ever energetic and grand role model sibling had always held a special place to Shadow Blitz, said stallion always wanting to spend time with his sister and hear the stories of what it is like being the Imperator Titan's partner. Not to mention, he had also heard that his grandfather was coming for a visit, and was bringing Midnight Vale with him, Princess Luna being the ever protective mother over their child while Night Haunter felt she should experience the world as he did in those young years. But, he hesitated. "Are you sure father? I am more than happy to stay with you, and walk this path. I enjoy your company." He asked, smiling up at the stallion. In all honesty, he was worried about his father. Night Claw had been having a lot of trouble lately, he even had to sit out most of their battles, due to his hearts having trouble and filling his body with sheer, agonizing, pain when he moved.

The sense of worry passed to the older stallion, Night Claw keening in on his son's fears. "I'll be fine, Blitz, you go enjoy yourself… I may be old, but I won't be going anytime soon. I just tire a lot easier now, and not as young as I used to be." He said, smiling back down at the younger stallion, his gray gaze lingering on him for a few moments, a sense of pride filling his heart, while he stared at the Night Guard Armor adorning Shadow Blitz's form. "You go tell your mother that I will be on in a bit, just taking my time and not wishing to strain myself too much. You know how she gets."

That caused Shadow Blitz to give a nervous chuckle, remembering how much of a worry wart his mother could be, and nodded. "Of course, Father. I understand completely. J-Just… Be careful, alright?"

Night Claw gave a nod, before using his large wing to push Shadow Blitz forward. "I will, now get going. I know how excited you are to see Scootaloo and hear about her victory over the Cultists." With that, Shadow Blitz gave a nod, flying off towards the Friendship Castle, with the towering form of Custos Aeternam acted as a vigilant sentinel behind it.

Once his son was out of sight, Night Claw released a pain-filled sigh, reaching a hoof up to where his two hearts continued to pump. He did not want to admit it in front of Shadow Blitz, but the Night Guard had been in so much pain after they arrived, that it took every ounce of his mental willpower to not drag his hooves against the cobblestoned streets of Ponyville. His breathing became heavier, as he took this moment to rest and catch a breather before continuing on. The other members of the Night Guard agreed not to mention, he even had Soul Hunter swear not to breath a word of it, but within the past year… Night Claw had suffered at least seven heart attacks, and became paralyzed for three days straight. It was a sign, that his body was starting to fail. Soul Hunter admitted, that his time could very well come soon, but he was unable to tell since Astartes live such hazardous lives that dying of old age was considered unheard of. For all he knew, this could just be the enhanced genetic structure trying to help continue his lifespan from some biological expiration date.

Such a thing, made him rethinks on how things were, and how they used to be. But, right now, he focused more on how much Ponyville had changed within the past hundred and eighty years. The once small farm village of different pony races, had turned into a decent sized stone town, the streets even getting an upgrade from their old fashion dirt roads. The buildings were no longer wood, but made of stone that could rival the old Canterlot City, and town hall looked like it could be a Senate Building. Twilight even had a Museum built in honor of both the Night Guards and the Elements of Harmony that passed away years ago, passing on life lessons to the younger generations along with give them grand heroes to look up to. This, of course, required him to make visits every now and then, alongside the Princess. He remembered every question that the foals asked him, even a colt that asked if he truly was the original Night Claw, in which he proved it by transforming into his Night Lord form, Xeron. That was about two months ago, and he also remember the amount of strain just transforming did to him. He had to rest for two weeks after that.

Night Claw quickly shook his head, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind and continue on his walk back home. After all, he had a lovely wife to see, and will tell everypony until his face turned blue that there is no other more beautiful than Twilight. The Alicorn Mare had aged like fine wine, in his more romantic words once said to Twilight, and her beauty grew with each day. Her mane had turned into a sparkling twilight sky, like one would see for a brief second at the stroke of midnight, and her height matched his own now. Her lavender coat had brightened, and gave off a majestically goddess look with each movement she had made, matching that of Celestia, Luna, and Cadence; now. However, he could still see the nerdy librarian that he fell for, every time she puts her mane up in a ponytail, reading books upon books within her personal library, using those reading glasses that usually drove him crazy to see her with. It really pushed him over his metaphorical limits, when she had a pencil behind her ear, then he was out for the count and demanded that they locked the doors and spend a good while alone.

Yes, he had her to return to, along with Scootaloo and Shadow Blitz. He may not be young as he used to be, but Night Claw still had much to do for them. He was their father, their hero, their mentor; no way will he allow himself to pass on yet.

"Still got to keep going, there is still some life within this old warrior yet." Night Claw grunted, picking his hooves up and headed towards the castle. Each step felt like someone was stabbing needles into his body, followed by daggers. He could feel his chest burning, like someone had just grabbed hold of him there and squeezed tightly. "No, not yet. I'm for damn sure not going to give up now. Twilight and the others…. Still need me." He grunted, getting closer and closer to the castle.

The doors slowly opened, and Night Claw saw Twilight step out. When she saw him, the alicorn mare smiled and he returned the gesture with a nod… But his vision started to blur, and he could barely make Twilight's form out. Before the stallion knew it, he was laying on his side, feeling the cold stone against his fur, Twilight kneeling next to him. She was saying something, but her voice was muffled. The mare wrapped a hoof around his frame, shaking him, as Night Claw's eyes slowly started to close.

" _N-No… Not y-yet. I-I don't want… To go, j-just yet._ " He tried to fight it, but his eyes just kept closing, Night Claw just felt so tired. He needed to sleep, he needed to rest and it was like his entire body went on auto-pilot. The pain slowly started to cease, as his eyes drew closer and closer to shutting completely. And, when they finally did so, Night Claw received his rest….

The Terror Guard of Equestria, Night Claw, had passed away.

 **-One Week Later-**

It was like all of Equestria was in mourning, every citizen had closed up shop and gone to the funeral service of their greatest hero. There were even key leaders and dignitaries from other Kingdoms at the funeral, wishing to pay respects to the Night Guard Commander. What shocked the world even more, sworn enemies of Equestria had signed cease fire agreements, so they may attend the funeral as well, feeling they should pay their final respects to their greatest of advisories, to honor him in death as they did in life. The three other Princesses had cleared their entire schedule for a month, in order to help comfort Twilight, just as many of the major members of the Night Guard had. Prince Night Haunter was even in attendance, feeling like he should be there for Twilight, since her parents were no longer around, the bat pony alicorn stallion sitting next to the mare, his red bat wing draped over her crying form.

Shadow Blitz stayed with his mother, on the other side, tears welling up within his eyes. The stallion knew his father was in no condition to be left alone, yet he did as he was told, like the dutiful son he is. The young alicorn stallion kept blaming himself, even when the Night Guard Captains told him not to, that their brother was ever the stubborn one. Now, the duty of being the Night Guard Commander fell upon his shoulders, as the Captains all agreed should. They knew Night Claw felt that Shadow Blitz would make a grand leader, seeing much of himself and more within the younger stallion. With their brother gone, they planned to guide young Shadow Blitz into becoming either like Night Claw, or far better than he. Only time would tell that, and a future best saved for another time.

Scootaloo, unable to pilot Custos Aeternam due to her emotional state, hugged on to her mother. She was the second to discover that their father had passed away, seeing Twilight clinging on to the lifeless Night Claw. She could not get the peaceful look on his face, the stallion looked like he needed to rest and fallen asleep on the street again. She hoped that had been the case, completely frozen in fear about what she saw, and it required Custos Aeternam's voice and confirmation that Night Claw's hearts had stopped. The mare buried her face into Twilight's chest, the two crying and trying to comfort the other.

The groups did not bother them, allowing the family to mourn their lost, and paid more attention to the Princesses giving speeches about the fallen hero. A casket of midnight blue and crimson trimmings behind them, surrounded with different assortments of flowers from those who came to give their respect. Adorning the casket's top, was the enlarged Night Lords' Insignia. It was to act as the funeral banner for Night Claw, who was being buried as Xeron… Celestia removing her spell over him and allowing the Night Lord to be buried as his true self, and not the form he had taken to hide within Equestria's masses. It was the best way she could truly honor the dutiful warrior, that had selflessly served Equestria for over two centuries.

All eyes went to the altar, as Celestia walked up and stood before the guests. Her gaze wasn't passive, as it would be normally, but filled with both pain and sorrow. She knew something like this would happen, but it struck her harder than normal due to it was her who brought him here. In all honesty, Celestia felt like Night-… Xeron was her responsibility, her own son in a way. Now, the VIII Legion Night Raptor had passed on, and her heart _hurt_.

She prepared to speak, but could not find her voice as tears welled up within her eyes. None said a word, as the eldest princess wiped the tears away with a wing, and took a moment to collect herself. "W-When I first brought him here, I honestly saw Xeron as a vigilant guardian for Twilight. Many of you knew him better as Night Claw, due to him having to hide himself for so long, but I knew his true self, who he really was, as Twilight did. Over the years, I stopped thinking of him as just another guardian, to protect those I care about, and started to see him more of a son, with all due respect Prince Haunter."

"No disrespect given, Princess. We are honored that you saw him as such." Night Haunter said, aloud.

"Thank you… As I was saying, Xeron became like a son in my eyes. While I did not show it, nor reveal it to anypony, he would forever be so. Now, I must stand here and give an expected long and memorial speech about him, but I cannot do that, not in the right mind… Because, that is something Xeron would not have wanted." Her words actually earned a sorrowful giggle from Twilight, the younger alicorn remembering how her husband was. "But, I will say this… Xeron died as he lived, in Midnight Clad. He died as both a Night Lord and Night Guard, adorning the midnight blue of his legion until the very last moment of his life. With his passing, we mark the end of a great legacy in our history… The Legacy of the Terror Guard, a valiant protector of the common pony, one who would not hesitate to push the metaphorical line in order to save somepony he didn't know, or did… Such a trivial thing did not matter to Xeron. He also wielded the left hand's sword like it was a badge of honor, instilling fear among those he saw as a threat to his Twilight, family, and to Equestria. Many have gathered to honor him in some way, whether it be a statue standing before some great building, delivering flowers to his soon to be grave, comforting the family, or even signing a cease fire agreement so you may honor your foe." She nodded to the Gryphon Empire, Cervidas, and Prance; leaders, who returned the gesture. "Regardless of any of these reasons, we all come to honor him… And honor him, we shall. Night Lords, if you will please."

The Night Lords acting as the funeral Honor Guard quickly stood up, revealing themselves to be the Captains. The five walked up on to the stage, and positioned themselves around the casket, with Malachiorn at the head. Many waited for the Astartes to pick the casket up, and take it to where Xeron was to be entombed… But, they all blinked, when a heavy foot falls caused the entire ground to shake. Many wondered as to why the princesses wanted the service to be held at a steep cliff side, and their answer came when Custos Aeternam staggered to the cliff's edge, a strange ramp lowering from his center tower to the ground. He released a mournful blare from his warhorn, echoing all around, allowing those to hear his cry for miles. Despite being a cold War God, even the Imperator Titan mourned the Commander's death, as his Princeps did.

Celestia turned towards the mighty War God made metal, and respectfully bowed her head to him. " **Commander Xeron… I learned of his legacy when Princeps Scootaloo and I first linked, then watched him ever since my awakening. He is truly a soul worth honoring in this life, and in the next. So, with the agreement of his family and the Princesses, he shall be entombed within a place of honor.** " The ramp staggered, turning into metal steps leading towards Custos Aeternam's center tower. " **He shall be entombed within the Tower reserved for decorated and honored Princeps who have served with an Imperator Titan and became legendary within the Imperium… Commander Xeron, shall be placed at the very top of this tower, a place of great honor, beneath a statue showing both Xeron, the Night Lord, and Night Claw, the Terror Guard.** " The Captains picked up the casket, lifting it up on to their shoulders, facing the ramp. " **I shall now play a chant, given to me by my creator, marking the entombment of this great hero and legend of Equestria… To be remembered as such, and allow his legacy to create the heroes of tomorrow.** "

The entire crowd fell silent, as the Imperator Titan's speakers started to play a mournful chant, a chant of a fallen hero or legend. It was befitting of Xeron, the words were from some unknown tongue, many believed it to be from his homeworld but not even Night Haunter knew this language ( _ **Aay'han - Mandalorian Funeral Chant**_ ). When it started, the Captains slowly carried their brother up the ramp, towards the center tower. They, and every Night Lord present, were given the chant before the funeral service, and now sang along with the Imperator Titan. Their voices adding to its mournful tune, having an even greater effect on those present, none could hold back the tears, as they watched the Honor Guards, carrying a Legend of Equestria, deep into his tomb.

 **-Unknown-**

"Wake up, sleepy head… Sheesh, you are one heavy sleeper." A voice called out, it was very familiar to Xeron but he could not place it. "Come on! I don't' have all day! Wake up, or I'm dumping a bucket of ice water on your head!"

Slowly, the Night Raptor opened his eyes, seeing the stars all around him, including the star formed bridge beneath his body. A single memory came to mind, he's been to such a place before and had an idea who was behind this little trick. "Seriously, Celestia, I thought you would probably honor my passing by letting me die… While I do miss Twilight, I highly doubt it would be a good thing if I'm suddenly brought back from the dead, kind of immoral, don't you think?"

"Normally, yes. But I'm not Celestia, ya big goof ball." The voice said, making Xeron's eyes go wide and turn to see who it was. The Astartes now saw a gray, anthro'ed, alicorn teen mare with blonde hair and a streak of white going down its center. She was wearing a black dress, marked with a red blade sword at its center. She was giving him an extremely friendly smile, before waving her right hand at him with far more enthusiasm than was required of her. "Hiya! Long time no see, Big Brother Xeron."

"G-G-Galaxia? B-But, how?" Xeron asked, standing up and looking down at the, now, teen mare. "How did you bring me back?"

She gave a light shrug, smiling up at him. "You never really died, Xeron… You did in the story, yes, but you can still exist outside of it… That is, if your author allows it, and since I'm the new author, I did! I had to wait until your time ended in the story, according to mom, but I made sure everything went according to Daddy's plan. All the way up to the very song he had planned for your funeral!"

"My… Funeral? Wait, story, planned, author? Hold up, you're confusing me here, Galaxia. Mind explaining things a bit more simply?" Xeron asked, placing a hand over his aching head. "My head is starting to hurt."

Galaxia suddenly grabbed his free hand, pulling him to follow her. "I'll do it on the way, come on! Everyone is waiting! We're throwing you a party!"

" _We_?" Xeron managed to say, before she managed to actually pull him.

 **-Black Knight's Realm-**

Xeron looked up at the dark stoned castle, and the rather morbid surroundings, smirking. "I have to admit, whoever your father is, I do like his choice in scenery." The Astartes said, following Galaxia towards the castle door, his words making her giggle.

"He's your daddy, too, silly! I just explained that to you!" The teen said, waving back at him with a playful expression. "Did you forget that already? Where do you think we get our personalities from?"

"I'm actually still wrapping my head around that, to be honest…" Xeron rubbed the back of his head, Galaxia had told him _everything_ he needed to know, and was promised all those years ago by Darethel. Who knew that it would require for him to die, again, in order to learn it all. "So, about this party, what is it for again?"

"Mmmmmm… You'll see, though everyone kept being secretive about with me, as well. They all said there is a surprise for the both of us." Galaxia answered, grabbing hold of the doorknob. "I hope it is some really yummy coconut cake… I got daddy's taste for it, go figure." She giggled, before opening the door.

" **SURPRISE!** " Several voices yelled, causing Xeron to nearly jump out of his armor! When he managed to look to see who was inside, the Night Raptor noticed Magic Shield, Zarrix, Zu'hal, Darethel, Night Reaper, and Darth Nextrion standing together… However, there were others he did not recognize. Such as a strange werewolf-like being, a Death Korps of Krieg Commissar, a strange looking Inquisitor, an Astartes clad in yellow armor with red trims and angry faces crudely drawn on his armor, and there was even an orange pegasus stallion with a katana. When he entered the castle, Galaxia leading him in, Xeron watched her walk right up to a woman wearing a black kimono with white underclothing, a katana at her hip.

"We're back, mom! See, I brought Xeron here like you said to! Though, took a bit out of me, hehe." She giggled, the woman smiling at her before looking up at Xeron.

"So, you're Xeron, huh? BK told me all about you… I'm Katharine Alvers, Galaxia's technical mother, and I guess yours too. But, that would be a bit weird." She said, making Xeron nod.

"An honor… She has told me about you, and this Black Knight. Though, I wonder which one of you he might be." Xeron looked around at the group, each giving strange looks to one another. "What? Was it something I said?"

Katharine instantly plugged Galaxia's ears, the Soul Reaper knowing for a fact the teen was still recovering from such a traumatic incident. Zarrix walked up to Xeron, his hulking figure standing before him. "Father… Is believed to be dead, Xeron. Died during that battle against Darth Various. He was mortally wounded before it all began, and used up every last bit of energy left within him to power an artifact, which allowed us to come help you."

Xeron just looked up at him, suddenly getting a strange feeling about his response. "I… See, a shame then. Galaxia made him out to be some great person."

It was Darethel's turn to respond now. "Agreed, you may have enjoyed his company. I understand that the two of you share quite the similar sense of humor… Though, let us not further this morbid conversation. This is a Welcome Home Party, after all." He gave a nod, as the Night Raptor returned it. Katharine pulled her fingers from the confused Galaxia's ears, before things started to kick off.

Though, Xeron noticed something strange about Magic Shield. She was all bubbly, face blushing, and looked like she was on cloud nine. This drew the Night Raptor's attention, and caused him to walk up to the mare. "Ms. Shield… Are you alright? You seem a bit, high I believe would be the good word for it?" He asked, chuckling a bit but became unsettled when she started to giggle strangely, and lounged to the side, floating on the ground and hearts popping over her head.

"Y-Yeah… Had date… With crush last night…" She answered, in the strangest of ways. Almost like her entire mind was wrapped around something, either that or it has gone haywire. "Was great."

Darethel was drawn over to Xeron, noticing the strange look he was giving Magic Shield, and came to see if everything was alright. "Uh, Xeron? What's going on over here?" He asked, noticing Magic Shield's reaction as well. "Whoa, what is up with her?"

"Don't know. Maybe we shouldn't let her have any of the more… Adult drinks?" Xeron said, looking to the Death Knight, who nodded in agreement.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

The party was going quite well, many were having fun and one known as "Shadow2777" had far too much to drink and started to act a bit… Weird, even by Xeron's standards. Now, the Night Raptor was asked to tend to Galaxia for some reason, which he expected that they were preparing a surprise for the two of them. They had poor training in keeping secrets, barely any of them could keep the excitement within them, some shooting Shadow a few glares every time someone mentioned a special guest appearance. The Night Raptor assuming it was some great "author" or a long lost brother of Galaxia, who could have helped with Xeron's creation.

After around thirty minutes of her showing him round the castle, Katharine soon arrived to bring them back to the main hall, where a stage had been set up. Zarrix sat at the drum set, him and Zu'hal sharing what seemed like friendly banter. Darethel was tuning an electric guitar, adorned with icons befitting a "Death Knight", while Shadow2777 readied a base guitar. The only spot that was open had been the mic, in which Xeron assumed that the mystery guest was going to appear there in some flashy fashion.

The lights suddenly dimmed, as the ones over the stage grew a bit brighter. They started with a ticking sound, Zarrix tapping the discs around him. Then Darethel and Shadow joined him with their guitars, but Xeron and Galaxia soon had their attention drawn away from the stage… As the shadows around them started to be towards the mic stand. They started to swirl around, like some shadowy vortex of dark energy, every hair on the back of Xeron's neck started to stand up on their ends. He could feel the massive amount of energy built of within it, whoever this guest was… They had the Night Lord's attention now.

The energy suddenly exploded, the moment the beats dropped in their note, and a man wearing black armor, a large blade strapped to his back, wearing a black cape appeared! He held the mic within his right hand, cord in the left, before he suddenly yelled out. " _ **Back in Black!**_ " The group suddenly cheered, as Galaxia's jaw dropped and practically screamed her head off in excitement! The Astartes didn't know who this person was, but they definitely had her in one heck of an excited state of mind.

 _ **I hit the sack**_

 _ **I've been too long I'm glad to be back**_

 _ **Yes, I'm let loose**_

 _ **From the noose**_

 _ **That's kept me hanging about**_

 _ **I've been looking at the sky**_

 _ **'Cause it's gettin' me high**_

 _ **Forget the hearse 'cause I never die**_

 _ **I got nine lives**_

 _ **Cat's eyes**_

 _ **Abusin' every one of them and running wild**_

Galaxia started to dance with excitement, clapping her hands together, at seeing the black armored man before her. Katharine trying to stifle her laugh, but failed to do so. The teen started to pull on Xeron's arm, pointing towards the man, looking between them. "X-Xeron! I-I-Its!" She was so excited; the filly couldn't even get the words out.

Xeron knelt down next to her, looking at the filly, then to the black armored knight, and back to her. "Who? Who is this mortal, Galaxia?" He asked, seeing the wide grin on her muzzle.

"He is no normal mortal, Xeron!" She said, her entire body getting an excited jitter, her hooves stomping on the stone floor in excitement. "Its… Its… Its!"

 _ **'Cause I'm back**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back, back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back in black**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back in black**_

" **DADDY!** " She screamed, throwing both hands up into the air like she was actually listening to a live AC/DC concert!

"W-What!?" Xeron said, shocked after being told this whole time that this mysterious father had died nearly two centuries ago. But, as he looked at the black armored knight in front of him, seeing those glowing red eyes wink towards the two of them, as he sang. The Astartes started to make the connections rather quickly. The black armored, the large blade, the powerful aura of sheer shadow energy coming off of him… He sure as hell matched the description everyone was giving him, and Galaxia's reaction confirmed it.

T-This was… Xeorn's real… Father!

 _ **Back in the back**_

 _ **Of a Cadillac**_

 _ **Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack**_

 _ **Yes, I'm in a bang**_

 _ **With a gang**_

 _ **They've got to catch me if they want me to hang**_

 _ **'Cause I'm back on the track**_

 _ **And I'm beatin' the flack**_

 _ **Nobody's gonna get me on another rap**_

 _ **So look at me now**_

 _ **I'm just makin' my play**_

 _ **Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**_

The Black Knight danced for a few moments, allowing the group to get a little more electrified about his sudden appearance, only his sons, Katharine, and Shadow; truly knowing who exactly was appearing before them for the little concert. He threw a hand out towards the Soul Reaper and teen mare, whips of shadows wrapping around them and bringing the two on to the stage with him. This opened up for the two to actually join him in a bit of fun, dancing to the beat.

 _ **'Cause I'm back**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back, back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back in black**_

 _ **Yes, I'm back in black**_

 _ **Well, I'm back, yes I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back, yes I'm back**_

 _ **Well, I'm back, back**_

 _ **Well I'm back in black**_

 _ **Yes I'm back in black**_

Both the Black Knight and Kathrine moved to the side, allowing Galaxia to do her own little dance between them, the black armored figure crossing both arms while holding the mic in his left hand. Katharine crossed one arm under her breast, while propping the other arm with it and placing its hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. All the while, Galaxia did her best to show off her "moves" between the two, the group cheering her on, those still playing their instruments nodding towards her.

Xeron, on the other hand, just watched from where he was… The Night Raptor suddenly finding his foot tapping with the beat, smiling a bit. Out of nowhere, he started to dance as well. It felt like a spell had overcame his entire body, looking up to see the Black Knight's gaze aimed towards him, his canted head looking towards Galaxia. He could somehow feel; the Black Knight was smiling behind his helmet.

Once he felt like enough time had passed, and Galaxia had her moment to shine on the stage, the Black Knight continued the song! His two "back up dancers" on both sides of him.

 _ **Ho yeah**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Yes I am**_

 _ **Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **Back in now**_

 _ **Well I'm back, I'm back**_

 _ **Back, (I'm back)**_

 _ **Back, (I'm back)**_

 _ **Back, (I'm back)**_

 _ **Back, (I'm back)**_

 _ **Back**_

 _ **Back in black**_

 _ **Yes I'm back in black**_

 _ **Out of the sight**_

At that last work, the Black Knight suddenly vanished from sight, within a burst of shadowy mist, dropping the mic where it was. This confused Galaxia and Katharine, along with those around them. Xeron slowly started to look around, tying to help find the missing author… Until a metal finger tapped the top of his head. " _ **Enjoying yourself there, m'boy?**_ " An echoed voice said, making the Night Raptor look up to see the very one they were all looking for… Floating over his head, in a lounging position. " _ **Sure look like you are.**_ "

"Y-You're the Black Knight?" He simply asked, as the teen mare instantly flew over, and hugged on to the knight so tightly… Xeron swore he saw the armor starting to dent inwards.

" _ **That I am, and I'm back from the dead…. As the song stated, obviously.**_ " He chuckled a bit, patting Galaxia's head rather affectionately.

Xeron just stuttered, staring up at the rather nonchalant author above him, seeing the shadows all around them helping suspend Black Knight up in the air. "I-I-I have so many questions… So many things to ask, things to know-?"

" _ **And I shall answer them, as you will be staying here, just like Zu'hal and Zarrix do. They had many questions when I finished their stories, as well.**_ " He chuckled a bit, nodding his armored head. " _ **But, how about we save them for later, hm? After all… Its time to roll the credits.**_ " The Black Knight suddenly looked towards you, before giving a wink and the entire story went black. His voice suddenly echoed through the darkness. " _ **Hoped you enjoyed the story! Expect more to come, all in due time.**_ "


End file.
